Wrinkle in Time
by raven716
Summary: Holding the Time Specter and baby Miwa Hamato tucked close. May with a painful farewell look to her friends, knew in her heart she couldn't be here any longer. In this exact time of pain. She would take herself and Miwa to another time, just the two of them to start anew. Keeping her promise to Ten Shen. Transports to the Victorian Era to live. A new life, at least she thought.
1. Two Sisters, A boy and His Butler

_"MAY! DON'T DO IT!"_

 _Though you heard their pleading screams, it wasn't enough to stop you from feeling the immense amount of grief. Enough to stop you from escaping from it. This was the only way, did you have regrets?...With the bundle tucked away in you arm, silently you say your farewells and ask for their forgiveness. This was not the life, a life of pain and grief. Enough was enough._

 _You would find a new life. A better one. For you and...Miwa. Holding up the time specter and in a blinding flash, before the turtles and Renet's eyes you vanish. Leaving nothing but smoke behind. Unsure where the two of you would end up. It didn't matter. All that mattered was one thing...A blinding light soon engulfed you and Miwa. Tucking her under, embrace what was waiting on the other side._

 **"Doctor Dallas! Doctor Dallas!"**

 **Hearing her name, Angelina or aka Madam Red looks up from her clipboard at the panic struck nurse."Yes? What is it?"the woman asked. Waiting for the nurse to catch her breath, she tells the Doctor she was needed and for what reason.**

 **With haste she hurries to the emergency wing. She demands a chart. She was given two. Names, unknown. Age, one read a year old. The other between 14-16, in parenthesis unsure. Her red eyes quickly look over the usual information. It wasn't really relevant right now. What was more important, the condition and the severity of it. Finding it, she goes over it and demands to see them. Quickly taken to them, she goes to the one year old first.**

 **Using her stethoscope and gently as she could places the cold circle small metal onto the baby's chest. It shivered and whimpered from its touch. She apologized to the poor little thing. It was so small, with its truffle of black hair and almond shape amber eyes. Poor little thing had a few scratches and marks. But, it seemed like nothing fatal. Besides the fact it needed to be fed and something clothing. Her heart went out to the poor thing. Placing a soft, delicate touch on the little one. Caressing it, to sooth it. She smiles softly, a tender look in her eyes.**

 **"Bring it some food and clothing. This baby is in obvious need of it."she orders one of the nurses. Handing the clipboard to them."Where is the other one?"**

 **"This way."**

 **She was led to the second one, pulling back the curtain. She wasn't expecting to find this kind of person. Looking back at the chart in her hand, her eyes landing on the family part. Reading it, it read: Sister. Baffled, the two of them sisters? She could clearly see there was no resemblance nor relation between the two. Causing her to wonder. Even so, she's a doctor. Her own personal questions would have to wait. Checking over the teen girl before her, there was little severity of injuries she could find. Nothing too major. Just needed to wrap her in some gauze and bandages. All would be fine. She leaves the rest in the nurses care, though tells them to inform her the second this patient is conscience.**

 **And wait she did.**

* * *

 **It was late morning when a dark colored horse-drawn carriage pulls up to nice, quaint rural cottage. The cottage was a decent size, a traditional red brick, sturdy brown roof, a garden with a five bar gate surrounding the place. It was a simple two story, there was a small little shack like barn on the land and a small stable that could fit two animals. Broken down carriage, that had been there for some time. The coachman quickly comes down and opens the carriage door. Their hand out to help the passengers out and down.**

 **Three emerged from the carriage, a woman clad in red. Madam Red, her red eyes look over the property before her. It wasn't really befitting for someone like herself, finding not lavishing. But, it was the right fit for these two. Even if she was against it, preferring they'd stay with her, instead of out here away from the city. Where she could keep a better eye on them.**

 **"Are you sure? You want to live here? Dear?"she asked, hoping they would change their mind."I mean...it is rather far out here. And if you come to live with me, then you and your sister will be safe. You'll have a home. A warm place, think of all the fun parties we could go too."She smiles gloriously."What do you say?"She gets in their face still smiling. Pleading with her eyes.**

 **But it was clear to Madam Red, they where set on living here. Grateful for all the woman had done. They cling the baby in their arms closer to their chest and smile back to the woman."Thank you, very much Mrs. Dallas."Their eyes move behind her to the cottage."Living here will be the prefect home for me and my sister. It suits us just fine. There is no need to worry."Their unusual golden-yellow eyes assure her.**

 **Seeing the strength and determination shine prominently in their iris. These two, where so young. And Madam Red's passionate and caring heart ached, but also understood. Still she felt responsible. This was all she could do for them.**

 **"Alright."She accepts. Smiling to herself."Those eyes of yours, remind me...Never mind."Placing a hand upon their shoulder, it trembled for a second then relaxed. Turning to the cottage."If this shall be your new home, then welcome."**

* * *

 ** _-Years Later-_**

In the quiet and humble town, simple folks lived a pleasant and simple life. Smiles and kindness shined all around. The roads and streets walked a homey feel and freedom. Stores and small shops open, selling what was needed and the right trade. Children played about, doing their own thing. Laughing and smiling. Content, not a care in the world. Along the roads, lined houses spaced apart with a good distance.

Entering this pleasant town, in a all black carriage symbolizing their high status. A handsome man, with flawless skin, stunning black glossy hair and devilish red eyes. Dressed in a fine butler suit. At the reigns. Eyes quickly looked his way, though more so at the black carriage. Wondering who they where and what they where doing here. Children stopped playing for a second at the new comers. A few of them notice the crest on the side of the carriage. The fine man could hear their mumbles of surprise and awe. He couldn't help but smile to himself with amusement.

"Sebastian?"Came a rather board and annoyed voice from inside the carriage."Have we arrived?"

The man replies back."My young lord. We have not arrived to the Inn. It should only be just a few more minutes."He hears a irritated grunt. His master wasn't prone for being completely patient.

In just a few minutes, the carriage comes to a stop. They had arrived at the Inn. It was rather small compared to the many other inns. Then again this town wasn't known for their finery. But still was pleasantly fashionable. Getting down from the carriage the man opens the door for the young master. Bowing submissively and respectfully.

"We have arrived, My Lord."

"Here you are, Mr. Melvin."A mason jar filled with light green liquid, was placed on the counter."I'm sure this ointment will help ease your aches. It mixed with ginger, ground up burdock root, lavender for the smell, and boswellia. Just remember to apply it in the morning and again in the evening after you bathe. Massage it in well. Oh, you might feel a little sting, but that just the peppermint. I forgot to mention that was also added."

The older man behind the counter, smiles with gratitude and relief."Thank you."He thanks them."I honestly have been having me limbs aching for awhiles now."He said in a rather deep Scottish accent.

Running his finger through his thin, graying orange thin hair."You are quite welcome. I do apologize for it taking so long. It's just that well..."their golden yellow eyes turn to the little girl no older than four of five playing on the stairs of the Inn. Going up and down in high spirits."My sister was sick. But it's clear she is feeling better now."Turning back to the older man.

Who chuckles heartily."Ah. Tiss nothing lass. I know you got yur hands full. With that one."He thumbs over to the dark hair little girl. Who clearly wasn't paying any attention."But, it's good to see the little one back. Missed her around."

"I know she missed you and everyone. Oh! I nearly forgot."They dig into their hand held basket, pulling out a small wrapped up cloth and hand it to the man."These here should help Mrs. Melvin with her migraines. I know it's not much but it should help."

The man takes it."Thank you. Yur' too kind. I'll make sure she takes it."

"You're welcome. Glad I could help. Well, we better be off. I have at least four more stops to make."they tell him."Harmony."They call to the little who stops and looks in the direction her name was called, with her almond shape amber eyes. Wondering what she was being called for."Come on. We have to go."They hold out a hand.

The little girl hops down the last two steps and hurries over. Taking her hand, holding it protectively, and leaves.

"Stay close, Harmony."You tell her.

Just a minute after you left and started down the road, you felt a inhuman presence. Your heart stopped and your blood froze. Could they...your heart started to race frantically, your hold on the little girl became tighter. Ready to defend and dash. Your eyes slowly slide back from were you came, finding no one. But a young boy with an eye patch and tall man behind walk into the inn.

It wasn't them. Relieved. You turn back around."Let's go drop the rest off."Smiling to the child, who happily and gladly agrees.

* * *

After nearly an hour and half, you finished with your rounds and head back home to the red brick cottage. It was a bit away from the actually town, not too seclusive. Just enough to give you and your sister privacy. She was just a couple of feet ahead of you, in her own little world happily chasing a butterfly, trying to catch it. Her innocence was so refreshing. Her smile, you wouldn't trade it for anything.

No regrets. None at all. Stopping for a second, yeah...none.

Reaching the cottage, Harmony helps you open the gate where she runs in. Running all around. Giggling with glee, this place was home. After three years, you had managed to turn it into one. It flourished with love and life. All sorts of flowers and herbs sprouted all around. Bringing life to this once dreary place. The shambled shack and stable was fixed. Those of the town kindly helped. There was only one horse, and about three chickens. Nothing else really. Simple and homey. Even if it was a two story. Harmony's ball always outside, in a different spot. Her favorite toy. Her hoop she liked to play with and jump rope she trying to learn.

She ran to it, while you closed the gate. Dusting off your light brown skirt. With her trying to jump rope, you go and collect some eggs. Telling her, so she would know. After collecting the eggs, you and her go inside to put them away.

"Cookies! Cookies!"she chimes. Jumping up and down, waving her arms.

You couldn't help but chuckle."Not now."You lightly tap her nose, she pouts. Trying to give you a scowl. But it just made her cuter."We have our chores to do. Remember? Why don't we go and get started. I know, while I gather the right herbs and flowers. Why don't you pick flowers for Mrs. Dallas? I know how much she loves when you do."

Hearing the woman's name, Harmony's eyes light and she forgets all about the cookie."Okay!"

Smiling to her."Wonderful."Holding out your hand."Let's go."

* * *

The garden to the house went all around, not everything was in order. But, you knew where everything was and so did Harmony. She enjoyed going through it. Especially when it came to picking flowers for Madam Red. She would present it to the kind woman, every time she came. Eager to always see her, once Harmony knew she was coming, her smile and happiness grew. It was around the she would come to visit or check up on them. To make sure everything was going well.

To see if you might need anything or would just come with gifts. Toys and new clothes for Harmony the most. You pretty much fine, not needing much. As long as Harmony was taken care of that was fine. Madam Red would present you with money to help out, it was always more than enough. She just wanted to make sure. Her eyes always felt compelled to do so.

She was a kind and loving woman. You too couldn't wait to see her again. Enjoying her company. She would though still insist the two of you come back with her and live. And you always said no, it just best you and Harmony lived out here. For your own reasons.

Putting a couple of herbs in the basket, for what you needed. A couple of people in town had placed orders and asked if you could just help them. Which you didn't mind. Also you collected the herbs and flowers for making teas and flavor. Knowing which ones you would use. A couple of times you glanced over at Harmony, who was still busy away at picking the flowers.

No doubt she was questioning herself, deciding to either pick that flower or that one. She wanted it to be perfect. For Madam Red. Not realizing what she picked was already perfect. Her little arms nearly fulled. But, that didn't stop her. You turn back around and continue.

* * *

Back in town, after settling in the young boy and the handsome man take a 'stroll' through. Their carefully watching and observing. Nothing seem out of the ordinary, from what they could tell. Still, even a calm lake can movement under it. From what he read from the information he gathered, the little bit of it, lead him here to this town. That and another reason.

"Master?"The butler ask."Have you decided on what you are going to do first?"

"Does it really matter? The order I do it?"the boy said back. Looking at the smiling faces of the town's people."As long as its done. This whole town.."There was a sprinkle of detest and disgust in his words.

The man couldn't help but smile to himself. Though the young boy was acting stubborn and bratty, not wanting to follow what he was instructed to do. But, did so anyway. One though was more personal than business.

* * *

"Oh! I'm out of Elderberry."You notice being out of the herb. That wasn't good."I really needed some more too. It might take a couple of weeks to grow some more...Or.."You look to the the path leading to the woods. It was nearly getting time to make dinner. Going into the woods would put you behind and not mention it was getting late. Though that wasn't the real , Mrs. Cambore really needed this medicine.

"I finished!"Harmony exclaims coming over to you, with her arms filled up with all different kinds of flowers.

Presenting them to you, as you where the one who would put in a nice bouquet for the girl. To present to Madam Red."...Sister? What's wrong?"she noticed the troubled look you had.

"Oh, sorry."you apologize to her. Smiling, getting down to her eye level."What lovely flowers you gathered. And they smell just a beautiful too. Mrs. Dalles will surely love them. Oh! And you picked her favorite color too."Noticing the red lovely tulips. Harmony smiles big.

"Yes. Her favorite color."Harmony quips proud of herself."Are you going to make them into a nice bundle for her? Oh! Can we use gold ribbon this time? Please to tie together?"

Getting down to her eye level, with your smile on."Yes. I will. Harmony? Can you be my big girl?"She blinks a couple of times. Wondering what you meant.

Shutting the gate to the cottage. Locking it, to make sure it was secure. Leave. It wasn't going to take you too long, you knew what you needed. There was a bit of sunlight left. If your timing was right, you would be back. Harmony knew what to do. She was safe, that was all that mattered.

Back in the cottage, Harmony sat in the living close by the fireplace. Entertaining herself through her coloring and toys. Keeping herself busy, she wasn't to open the door for anyone. No one at all. Not unless, May came back. If someone came she didn't know, she had a hiding place to go too. That May would find her. She knew what to do. A smart child she was, but even the brightest children can be fooled. Hearing the lock on the gate outside. She perks up and waste no time to open the door. Her little hand reaches for the knob, turns it and happily welcomes May back. Only to discover that it wasn't May.

* * *

Gathering the herb took a bit longer than you thought, cleaning your hands off before returning. Making it back to the road, that led back you hurry home. To sense another's presence. With Harmony's. Your eyes notice the gate was unlatched, dropping the herbs, you bolt in a panic to the cottage.

Yelling for Harmony, swinging the door open that you nearly tore it off its hinges. You ready to attack whoever was there to protect Harmony, at any coast. Throwing deadly punch, for it to be caught with ease. Surprised you for a second. But, only for a second. Believing Harmony to be endanger, you go back to attacking and remembering your training, go to knee whoever stopped you. Only for it to be blocked. Again.

They where fast. Very fast. To keep up with you or their reflexes where just good. It didn't matter, getting ready to strike again when you hear Harmony's laughing.

It snapped you out of protective mode. And come to your senses. Your eyes quickly find Harmony who was happily talking with a young boy. No older than either 12 or maybe 13. You weren't sure. He was dressed quite well, high status no doubt. Black hair and a black eye patch over one of his blue eyes. Which was quite unusual really. He wore board and sophisticated expression. His eyes where sharp and observant, there was cockiness in them. But he kept it at bay.

Harmony was mimicking his covered eye. Finding rather funny, asking if he was a pirate. Which seem to irritate the young boy. It was sight of Harmony alright and fine that eased you.

Wait? Who in the world was this person in your home? Better yet...who was the one who blocked you? Your eyes quickly look back to the one who matched you, finding a man. A butler. He was young and to many no doubt quite handsome. Devilishly handsome, by others standards. Enchanting and swooning red eyes. He carried himself well.

He had a smile on, looking at you. Being polite. It seem like he read your mind."Forgive me."He apologizes. Letting you go and bows respectfully."I do hope I didn't hurt you. Miss."Coming up with a smirk that could easily swoon anyone.

But you seem more annoyed and hostile, calling Harmony over to you. She pouts but comes to your side, you push her behind you and glare at the two."Who are you?"You demand. More so than ask."What are you doing in MY home?"

Harmony answer for you."He's a pirate!"Pointing to the boy. Earning a grunt from him. Harmony waves to him.

You hush her and wait for their answer while getting yourself ready to attack should the answer not be to your liking. The man saw this and gives the introductions. Formally."Miss. Please allow me to introduce Ciel Phantomhive. Earl of The Phantomhive Manor."

You look to the boy, rather shocked. Though you had another reason why you where shocked. Which Ciel seem to notice."You know about me? Don't you?"

He reads your eyes. No point of lying."Yes. I do."You answer honestly."From someone."

Clearly you where treading carefully, just in case. Being cautious. Ciel could tell. He found it rather amusing."That person wouldn't happen to be Angelina Dallas? Also known as Madam Red."The surprised look in your eyes, told him his answer.

"Auntie Red?"Harmony perks behind you, surprised and delighted. Hearing Angelina's name. That she rushes over to Ciel before you could stop her, taking his hand in hers and tugs for his answer."Auntie Red! Is Auntie Red here?"

The little girl squeals with a smile. Not aware of actual truth. Clearly you knew there was something. The look in Ciel's eye, you didn't want Harmony to hear nor wanted Ciel to say anything. Instead turn it around.

"Harmony. Please go and wash up, dinner is ready."You tell her. She didn't want to go, pouting, huffing and puffing. She clings tightly to Ciel.

"I want pirate to come!"she whines.

"I'm not a pirate."Ciel nips at her., upset at her contentiously calling him such."This eye patch doesn't make me one."

"Mr. Phantomhive, will join you in a bit."You tell her. Pushing her lightly towards the stairs."So please, go wash up."

Doing as she was told, the little girl walks up the stairs dragging her feet, you remained at the bottom watching her go until she was out of sight. Then turn back to Ciel.

"Whatever must be said about Mrs. Dallas. Tell me. Not in front of Harmony."You let out a heavy sigh, to brace yourself for what Ciel had to say. Though you didn't want to hear it, he could tell you already knew it something.

"Here."He hands you a letter. While you read it, he spoke. Pretty much summarizing it."For the past three years my Aunt Angelina Dallas has been taking care of you and your...sister. She fostered the two of you in secret. I'm rather surprise she kept it hidden so well. Then again, her sudden long trips to the country now start to make sense. Since she isn't anymore, you and your sister are no longer under her care nor fostered by her."

Though you braced yourself for the news, it still hit you like a hammer. Finding out Angelina was no longer alive. The woman so kind to you and Harmony. Grief struck you, but you remained calm, sensing Harmony coming down. She was singing her ABC's.

She jumps off the last step, runs straight to Ciel."Pirate! Pirate!"Tugging on him, laughing.

You put on a smile, so to not arose suspicion with the little one insist it was time for dinner. Even including Ciel."Please Mr. Phantomhive, why won't you join us? You and your butler."Ciel was about to refuse, Harmony just pulls him with her. Begging him to sit with her.

After washing yourself up, you set out dinner for everyone. The table you had fit enough for four. Setting the food out, country creamy carrot soup, roasted vegetable, honey glazed biscuit, with strawberry spread, lemon and rosemary chicken. Harmony's eyes fixated on the food, elated by all before.

You kept the mood merry for her sake. Harmony remained in high spirits, urging Ciel to eat what she had on her plate. While inquiring if he was actually a pirate and if so, what kind of treasure he had. And if he had any ships. It was quite entertaining that even his Butler found it so. Doing his best to hide his humor. Ciel though had to sit there and tolerate Harmony's constant harassing assumption of him. Dinner went smoothly, the butler went ahead and cleaned up everything, even tending to Harmony. So you and Ciel could talk in private.

"I will be up in a bit."You tell Harmony waving to her from below."Listen."

Harmony frowns pouting she wanted Ciel instead. But listens. Taking hold of the butler's hand goes to get ready for bed. You kept your smile on until she was out of sight.

"This way."You escort Ciel to the living space in another room, offering him the chair while you stood. Ciel took his seat, the only sound was the crackling of the fire from the fire place."Well? Shall we continue? I want to get this done before Harmony comes back down. She really only allows me to read to her."

"Quite a bold and anxious one you are."He slightly teases for his own pleasure. Showing a bit a please."Alright. Because of Madame Red's unfortunate death, you and your sister are hence forth no longer under her care."

"Yes. I know that. That means we will not be receiving any more help from her. That's alright we've made well here."

He quickly looks around."Yes...so you have."

"It might be small and rather rustic. But, it home. Is there anything else you need to say?"

"I could go on about the rest, but, it seems to me you quite perspective so I won't."

"Thank you. Again it is alright for you to take Mrs. Dallas's estate and affairs. You won't hear a word nor peep out of me requesting any sort of charity from you. It would be as if it never happened. Though I do ask one favor, if you would be so kind as to deliver the bouquet of flowers that my sister has gathered for Mrs. Dallas and give them to her."

"No. Honestly listening to you speak this way makes me rather appalled. Though you are perspective, it causes you to assume what isn't right. Considering how you just glossed over the letter, matching what I summarized for you in my own words what **you** wanted to hear. That you ignored purposely the real intent for the letter. I saw how you looked rather shocked and surprised if not reluctant and unworthy upon what is written."

Your eyes drop in truth."I don't want it."You tell him."My sister and I...we...she doesn't need that. We need to...We're fine here."

He was rather surprise you declined."You don't want it?...My aunt has left in her will her entitlement to you and your sister. As well your's and your sister's care with me. As a Phantomhive we honor our word to another. If not it would ruin our reputation. And I can't have that."

"Can't you just...We don't need it. Give out to others a charity gift. My sister and I need to just live a quiet life."

"Quiet life you say?"He gives a haughty scoff. With an amusing smirk."I find that rather hard to believe. Living in such a rural town as this? People all about and around are quite healthy if not blossoming with radiance and life. From you apparently. Those remedies in which you make sure work well. That inn keeper and a few others are quite informative. Not to mention your medical records from a few years back. That my Aunt kept of course out of the eyes of another, but with a bit of digging you find things."He takes from his pocket folded documents."The kind of injuries you and sister obtained should have left some sort of permanent mark or physical deformities. But, there aren't any. Then there is your garden, it's full of different herbs and flowers that are seasonal at best. Very well flourished."

"Is it a crime? To have such a flourishing garden?"You said, defending yourself against his subtle suspicion.

"No one said there was. Back to the matter at hand, upon my Aunt's generous gift to you."He stands fixing the cuffs of his sleeve."There is no ultimatum to this arrangement."

"I have already informed you, that I my sister and I will not accept such a-"

"Sister! Sister!"Harmony comes running in with Sebastian coming in behind, her eyes filled with excitement and wide smile plastered on her little face. She throws herself on you. Clenching your skirt tightly."I want to go and see the large palace."Squealing. Her eyes growing bigger and bigger."Please?!"


	2. Manor is Where the Heart Is

Harmony could barely contain her thrill and excitement of going to Phantomhive manor, or, in her mind and imagination. Palace, the pirate's palace. Gasping and giggling at the scenary before her wide eyes. Never had seen such a sight of vast open land. Sure living in a nice quiet town, she'd be use to it. But, it was so small, it was all she knew. Until now.

Hearing her gasps of delights from inside the carriage driven by Sebastian, she had asked to sit next to him so she could see everything. At first she wanted to sit next to her pirate friend, Ciel. Which prompt him to quickly agree to the little girl sitting with the butler. Just to escape her and not having to deal with her. Which meant it would give you and Ciel time to talk things over, but you choose to remain mute. No doubt still upset and bothered by what he had done.

Using Sebastian on Harmony like that. Telling her all the wonderful things, indirectly getting you to leave. Filling the little girl's mind with wonder, she'd beg you to go. Crafty tactic, you had to admit. But, dirty none the less. Harmony was easily prey to wonder. Hearing her gasping and asking the butler all sorts of questions and getting him to look at what she saw. Brought you little joy, not enough to extinguish the animosity towards the young Earl. Who clearly could care less about your brooding and glaring eyes.

"Brooding isn't proper for a lady."He tells you, glaring back. You hiss inside. This dominance he carried around him. Inflamed his ego. He loved to win.

The feeling was mutual, though on the opposite end of the spectrum. You dislike being tricked."I shall brood as long as I like."You said coldly back."If it is such a problem, than you should have thought about tha-"

"Brooding isn't proper for a lady."He repeats, cutting you off. Smirking."As I said before."

This little boy was really starting to annoy you. How in the world was Angelina related to such an obnoxious and self absorbed person? It made no sense. She was always so kind an caring. It not over the top, while he was rude, stuck up and just horrible.

"And should I wish not to be a proper lady?"You say back to him."What then?"

He looks down at his ring, before answering."You have no choice in that matter. In this class of society you must be so. It's only proper."

"I am proper."

He scoffs. Still with that smirk."I'm quite sure you. In your own way."Looking at your clothes."You should smile more. Your sister seems too."

You where about to say something when Harmony screams with enticement."Sister! Sister! May! I see it! I see!"She gasp and pulls on Sebastian's sleeve."It's so big! Wow!"

The manor was quite amazing, after getting through the mist covered forest see the gargantuan building. Upon the vast land that surrounded it. Something you remember seeing in your history books. Manors like this, but this one was better. You see looking out the window. Though amazing, you felt uneasy. It made you wonder the kind of house no home you had inherited from Angeline. Was it this big? You didn't need anything this big and loud.

Keeping a low profile was imperative, for you and Harmony's survival here. Drawing too much attention, wasn't a good thing. And you had your reason why. As the carriage approached the manor, you saw long stairway leading to the entrance, where a huge fountain is established nearby. Standing in front of the steps, a couple of people. At least five. Five males and one female. Dressed as servants. Whom Harmony happily greeted and waved to. Leaning over the side, stretching herself that she pay attention and slips off the side once the carriage stops. Hearing her panic yelp, react and rush to her aide. Jumping out the carriage before it stopped to get her.

"Harmony!"Arms out finding her safely in Sebastian's arms.

He gives you a smile."Do not worry, dear lady. Lady Harmony is safe and well."That she was with a smile on. He sets her down on the ground and holds her hand so she wouldn't run off and goes to Ciel. Apologizing for what happened.

"You should be."Ciel scolds him, stepping out and shoots you a disapproving look."I told you, you are to be a proper lady. Proper ladies do not jump out a moving carriage."

"I will act as I please, if my sister is of need of me."You tell him firmly. The two of you lock stares and fight for dominance. The others watch shocked at your boldness towards the young Lord. Who was clearly becoming irritated by it.

Someone had to end this tension between the two. And luckily someone did. "Hello. I'm Harmony."Harmony greets the others, going over to them. Surprising Sebastian. He looks to his side finding her gone and over to the others. Left him rather stun. She gave all of them a big smile."What are you names?"

"Well, aren't ya just the cutest."The ragged looking man with the cigarette in his mouth gets down to her level. The others follow. Surrounding her."The names Baldory."He gives her a big grin.

The next to introduce themselves, the only female and maid with rather large glasses."And I'm Mey Rin. You'r right, she is a cutie. That she is."

"I love your hair."Harmony tells her touching it. Melting Mey Rin, who swoons over her comically.

"And I like you bow."The younger male said, with big blue innocent eyes and child like air around him."It's really lovely. Hi, I'm Finnian."He reaches out to shake her hand, which Harmony reaches back.

Scaring everyone, Baldory panicking telling him to stop. But it was too late, they hold hands and...shook delicately. The two smile at each other."Hello Finnian."Feeling something slitter, no lick her ear made her turn around finding a rather pale, thin man standing over her. It looked like he had scales for skin. With a snake on him. Harmony wasn't at all scared. She was infact delighted to meet the snake."Hello, who are you?"

This surprised the young man and snake. Harmony waited for the snake to say something."My name is Keith, says Keith."The man said, speaking in a rather strange third person way.

"Hello Keith."Harmony pets it, surprising everyone the snake didn't do anything. She couldn't help but giggle and gush."I love you. You're really sweet cute! May! May did you see? I pet the little snake!"

She turns and runs to you, burying her face in your skirt. With a cute blush upon her cheeks. Glancing back at the others, melting their hearts."She's so sweet!"May Rin expresses. Her eyes beaming with love."And she loves my hair!"

"It seems the child has capture everyone."Sebastian tells the young Earl.

Who gives a quick look over to his servants now all swarming around the little girl, who clearly enjoyed the attention. Starting to play a hand game with Finnian."Her adjustment will easy. She's easily captivated by anything. Though,"He looks at you standing close by Harmony."She might prove to be difficult. Her sister will see to that she isn't. Everyone."He gets the servants attention. They stop and give him their attention. Standing ordeal and at attention.

Harmony stopped but kept close to them. Especially Finnien and Snake. Holding their hands. While doing her best to hold in a rising giggle. Ciel with Sebastian behind stand before the others. His presence commanding. They look at him respectfully and await what he had to say.

"Everyone, I would like to introduce you to my late Aunt Angelina's adoptive children. The now Baroness May O'Neil-Dallas and her younger sister Honorable Harmony O'Neil-Dallas. Who will be now addressed as The Lady Harmony. They-"

"Please,"you interrupt him."O'Neil is just fine."The shocked looks on the others faces was not because of what you said, it was what you did you. Even Sebestain couldn't believe it.

Shocked himself. Ciel wasn't pleased a hard look on his face. With nothing else to say, he turning back to the others continues."They're my cousins and have been put in my care. For the time being. You will treat them with the highest respect. Understood?"

"Yes, sir!"

"Good. Harmony and May. Let me introduce you to the Phantomhive caretakers of this manor. Beldory, our cook. Finnien our gardener. Mey-Rin our maid. Snake our footman and Tanka our Stewart. And of course you know Sebastian the head butler. They will see all your needs."

"Mr. Pirate?"Harmony calls to Ciel, who cringes in annoyance."I'm not a lady. I'm only..."she counts on her fingers."Five."

The others do their best not snicker from what she called him. Afraid of Ciel's wrath. Which seem likely to explode on the little girl. But he kept calm composer."You are a lady now, Harmony."He said gritting between his teeth.

She still didn't understand. Cocking her head to the side."How?"

"You will become a proper lady. Doesn't that sound exciting?"

She thinks about it for a few seconds, trying to wrap her little mind around it. But it was clear she wasn't understanding it. And begin to become frustrated, puffing out her cheeks. Tears started to form in the corner of her eyes.

"She's going to explode!"Baldory panics.

You hurry to calm her down, but Finnian comes to help her understand."It means that, you're going to get to have lovely tea parties. And wear really nice clothes. And play with really great toys! Doesn't that sound like fun? Oh there will be parties too."

"Toys? Fun?"Harmony calms down wiping her eyes, looking at him. He smiles at her, nodding his head."I can play?"

"Huh. Yeah! Isn't that going to be great!"

It took her second to think about it and agrees."Yes. I love toys! I love fun!"he takes her hands in his gently."Does that mean you can play with me too? All of you?"She looks at the others. With a big smile. They couldn't say no and nod back. Delighted she squeals."Then I want to be a proper lady! Sister! We get to be proper ladies!"Looking at you."Isn't that wonderful?"

All eyes fell on you, your mouth shut as you struggle against what you wanted to say. She needed to understand. This couldn't the life either of you could live."Harmony,"Your tone drops, along with her smile. You look at her big amber eyes. Glossing up ready to cry."...It will be wonderful."You smile.

* * *

"Oh! Wow! It's so big in here!"Harmony gasp upon entering the manor. Her little eyes marvel at everything from the grand foyer. Stairs leading up, to split in two directions.

There where pictures hung about the room, priceless, elegant and no doubt expensive decorative items lining along the wall. Showing status of this place. You felt rather uncomfortable and nervous. Afraid you might break something. Doing your best to tread carefully. You would normally have Harmony by you, so she wouldn't try to go up to something and touch it. But, she stayed by Finnian who piggy backed her.

Unlike you, she was more fascinated by everything. Pointing, gasping, asking questions. Which Finnian and the others answered to their best. She actually believed them. Wanting the tell her more. Which ended up in stories they clearly fabricated. It kept her entertained, which was good for you. But, it was weird. Use to her being by your side, she clearly was enjoying the idea of becoming a lady and living here. You knew right away Ciel used her again against you. Making you change your words at the last minute, because you knew Harmony wouldn't be happy.

It was best for you to keep your distance from the boy, but you shot him heated daggers, you didn't pay attention when you went upstairs and nearly bump into the cook. Causing everyone to suddenly stop and hold their breaths.

"Ah! I'm so sorry!"He apologizes."Forgive me."

"Baroness, are you alright?"Sebastian comes over seeing if you where alright. Stopping when you turned away from him and insisted you where.

"I'm fine."You huff and walk up the rest of the stairs, passing everyone. Grumbling under your breath. Stopping when you heard Harmony tell you to wait.

"Finnian, put me down. Please."She tells him. He does and she hurries over and takes hold of your hand. Stopping you."Sister."She looks up at you.

Your eyes soften."I'm sorry. Forgive me. I did not mean to storm off like that."

She became worried."Don't you like it here?"

"This place is lovely. I do."You tell her."Do you enjoy it?"Popping her nose lightly, making her smile.

"Yes, very much. Finnian said I get to have a really, really big room."She whispers loudly in your ears. So much for being secretive.

"How lucky you are."You tell her. The others gather around."What do you think will be in there?"

"Mountains and mountains of toys and cookies!"She throws up her arms."This big. And...and..."She tries to remember.

"Dresses. Emily says."Snake reminds her.

"Yes. Dresses!"

Ciel speaks up."We will have to go into London to shop and get you fitted for them. Both of you. Still,"he looks at you and Harmony displeased."Sebastian, before tomorrow tailor appropriate attire for them both. I will not have them dressed like that, going in to London. It's offensive and demeaning."

"Yes, My Lord."

You didn't take kindly to his choice of words. About to say something, when Harmony runs down the hall. Calling for Finnian and Snake to follow her."I want to see my room!"Her voice echoing down the hall.

With a cheerful laughter, Finnian runs after her."Coming! Coming! Let's go Snake! Come on everyone!"He encourages the others who join him. All of them chasing after the little girl.

Leaving you, Ciel and Sebastian standing there."...Wel-"Sebastian says, stopping when you lightly chuckle. Though try to hide it. It amused him. Feeling his eyes on you, you shoot him cold eyes and walk away. Stopping to address Ciel.

"I warn you, do not play with Harmony. With my sister."You warn him, looking at him."...She is not one to be used."Turning you back to him hurry after the little one.

Ciel kept his eyes on you."Sebastian, make sure Lady Harmony's room is filled the newest of toys and greeted with two cookies every morning."He with a devious smirk. Understanding Ciel's true intent, smiles.

"Yes, My Lord."


	3. Settling In

Tis' the middle of the night, Sebastian awake as he had no need for the luxury of sleep. Strolled and made his rounds around the manor. Keeping things orderly and tidy for the morning to come. So his Lord and the Ladies be welcomed with a spectacular manor. While deciding in his mind what would be most appropriate for breakfast for. He had a few dishes in mind, all that would be to Ciel's liking. But, now with the extra two taking up residence here, he would have to figure out their type of taste. What they preferred. The youngest he seem to have down rather easily.

Sweets.

She clearly loved them, so some nice sweet biscuits would be best for her. Maybe a bit a of chocolate chips to sweeten it more. Candied crusted, glazed salmon too. Maybe some sweet porridge with a mix of fresh berries. Oh, and some freshly made jam for the biscuits. Crispy apple tarts topped with cream and candied orange peelings. Yes. That would make the most wonderful breakfast for the young lady. She would most defiantly be pleased. Following his Master's orders to make sure the sisters stay here to be to their liking. Though adjustment wasn't hard for Harmony, taking to the place in a short amount of time he had expected. Latching onto the Finnian and the others, dubbing those bumbling idiots as her friends.

Perhaps, he thought they could be of some use. Keeping her entertained. He wouldn't have too much to worry about, if, and that was a rather huge if they didn't do anything stupid involving her. Then again, there was a high chance they would. Sighing at the foreseen stress to come, this was going to add more on him than he wanted. On top of keeping a watchful eye upon them, he was charged with teaching the both young ladies in the mannerism of being a proper lady for their new status. Until suitable tutor was found. Something else he had to add to his list. Being tutor to three people now, what was a butler to do?

But of course he could do the task, what kind of butler would he be? If could not handle it. He would have set the right schedule, it seem most reasonable to the lessons the same time as Ciel's. It would cut back on time, then again Ciel was further in his studies. Well, he could be further. Perhaps that might just work. What to teach them first was the real question. Between Harmony and her older sister May, their vast age difference, which wasn't all he found rather strange. It would be rude and completely shameful mentioning their opposing ethnicity and physical appearance did not match at all. Then again, they both could have found each other and that is why the two of them insist on calling each other sister. The youngest, seem clearly of Asian descent of some kind. Considering her slight almond shaped eyes. And rather fair skin, inky black hair. Her round, yet angular face. A cute one, still. While her sister, May. Had a more darker complexion of skin. Not dark, dark. Just a healthy bronze colour. Delicate heart shape face. Which was shame she preferred to keep it rather harden. Her rather strange and unusual golden-yellow eyes, quite alluring and mesmerizing. A hue of a innocence, wonder and warmth in them. With hidden secret. To be turned to stone and heated with ire towards the Earl. And interesting medium, soft and thick pink hair. That cascade with soft waves. Quite buoyancy.

Yes the complete opposite of young Harmony.

She had the poise of a proper lady, but clearly no desire to be so. But, was forced into it. A strange pair, he could tell one was human. Though the other one, was not. He was sure he smelled maybe, human on them. Just a small bit. Or maybe not. From the information he had gathered while observing upon his Master's request, found some rather interesting things. He wasn't sure what to make of it.

That young woman was strange. He would have to keep his eyes upon her. For he was clear she was no what she seemed. Adjusting a picture, his eye caught a quick glimpse of someone down the hall.

An intruder? How did thy get in? Everyone was asleep in the manor, who would it be? And how did not sense them first? Finishing up the picture he makes quick haste after them. Using his unseemly speed, catches up to them. Readying to take them, stopping himself once he caught a good look upon them. Surprised, he quickly regains himself and drops down.

"Forgive me, Baroness."He kneels to you."I do hope, I had not startled you."

You look at the butler, rather startled yourself, but regain yourself."No. It's alright. Please...please stand."Saying rather uncomfortable. He rises, nearly towering over you petite stature. His eyes locking onto your rather hard.

If was if you could feel them pry through you. With sharp suspicions. Even if he smiled relieved."Oh, that is wonderful to hear. If you don't mind me asking, why are you up at such a late hour? Is the bed uncomfortable?"Sounding concerned.

You shake your head."No. The bed is fine."You where careful with your next set of words."I...I am not use to sleeping far away from my sister. I just went to check upon her. She is prone to having nightmares at times."

He seem to understand and buy it."I see. I did not know that about the Lady Harmony. I will make sure to make note of it. Should she have one, what would be the most acceptable treatment to handle it?"

Hesitant to tell him. You had no choice, having said it now. Needed to continue with it."She needs to be stroked upon the head tenderly. She likes to have a nice glass of warm lavender milk. Which soothes her. As lavender is known for settling the dreaming world."

He takes mental note."I see. Thank you for the information. I will make sure to follow it to the latter should it arise. Now,"he takes out his pocket watch reading the time."I do believe it would be most appropriate to head to bed. A proper lady should not be up at this time. Or, to be seen in her nightly attire."You look down at what you wore.

A nice silk nightgown with light blue frill on the edges. Your hair freely down. And you...well barefooted."..."

"Also, you and the Lady Harmony have a rather busy day schedule today. It would be best to get some proper rest."

Your eyes shift quickly to the right, but you comply. Thinking Harmony."I'm not use to this,"You mumble."Alright. I will go back to bed."Turning to leave he insist on walking you back. To make sure you arrived safely.

It was either the long walk down the hall or the suffocating silence with you two that made it rather unbearable and time stretching out. Eventually you arrive."Here you are."He opens the door for you, doing a quick check with his eyes. Finding wrong, you walk in and over to your bed. He bids you good night an shuts the door.

There was something rather strange about that butler. Was he...? You thought. Looking back at the door.

* * *

Morning came and Sebastian already up, went to wake up the help first before the rose, then to Lord and Ladies. Starting first with Ciel, to discuss some things. Then after dressing him went to wake the ladies. Coming to Harmony first, with a plate of two cookies as Ciel had requested him to have in the morning for her. Walking towards her room, he hears a high pitch scream from the room and rushes there.

Opening the door."Lady Harmony! Are you alr-"He stops stun for a second at what he saw. One, she was fine and laughing. Second, those idiots where in room. Finnian holding her by the arms and roughly swinging her around, while the others stood by clapping and cheering.

"Faster! Faster! Faster! Fas- AH! Sebastian!"Startled by his presence, Finnian releases Harmony who gets thrown."AH! Lady Harmony!"

Before the little girl could scream, Sebastian had her in safely in his arms. While still holding her tray cookies. He sighs relieved was alright, then shoots the others a furious glare. While still remaining composed. "What on ear-"

"Harmony! Harmony!"You come bursting in frantically and run straight to her. Taking her right out of his arms. Hugging her tightly."Are you alright? I heard you scream. What happened?"Your eyes look her over for any injuries.

The others drop their heads."Well?"Sebastian waits for their excuse for such a behavior."Why where you all in here and swinging Lady Harmony around so carelessly? You've none gone and given Baroness May a fright. Worrying her."Reprimanding them."This type of behavior is unacceptable."

"We're sorry, Sebastian."Mey Rin speaks up first, she looks to you and Harmony."My Lady, forgive us. We...We didn't mean to..."

"It was my fault!"Finnian takes the blame, dropping to his knees bowing to you."I'm sorry! I didn't mean to cause you or the Lady Harmony any fright! It won't happen again. I promise! Please the others didn't have anything to do with this!"

You could just barely see the tears of regret forming. Opening mouth to say something, when everyone hears muffled laughter. That soon erupted into a gleeful one. Harmony's head comes up and she was laughing. With enjoyment and delight. Her eyes wide with rush.

"That was so much fun!"She exclaims, surprising everyone. Wriggling out of your arms goes to Finnian and crouches down to his level. Trying to peer at him."Mr. Finnian?"She calls to him."That was really fun. Mr. Finnian?"Realizing he hadn't come and it wasn't a game. He actually felt horrible for his action and was too ashamed to lift his head. Her eyes drop and her happy disposition falls all together.

She looks to the others with her watery eyes. Getting ready to cry."I-I didn't mean..."She starts.

"Don't cry!"Finnian comes back up freaking out."See! See I'm fine!"He puts on a huge smile. Trying to get Harmony to look, but she didn't. He kept it up doing what he could to get to see he was alright. But, nothing seem to work. He looks to the others panicking and they try to help him too. Running around the room like crazy people. Bringing any toy they could fine to calm her down.

But nothing worked."Nothings working."Beldory grumbles, from the headache he was starting to get.

Such a sensitive child, you get up to calm her down."I've got it!"Finnian jumps up and quickly picks up Harmony to throw her up. Everyone gasp fearful of what he just did.

"You idiot!"Beldory snaps at him."That's the opposite of what Sebastian said, not to do!"

Finnian ignored him."I'll work. See!"All look, seeing he was right. She had stopped crying, her eyes open and the happiest smile on her face. Looking down at Finnian who smiles up at her. Arms stretched out to one another, he catches her safely and shares a laugh.

"Mr. Finnian!"Harmony hugs him. He hugs her back.

"Lady Harmony!"

The rest where left stun, but smile none the less. You where quite amazed yourself along with Sebastian the two of you exchange glances. All that for this. At least she was alright.

"Oh."Sebastian remembers."Lady Harmony, your cookies."He presents the plate to her. Her eyes light up even more, a bit of drool out the corner. They looks to good and delicious. Nearly panting like a puppy. Picks one up and takes a bite. While trying to figure out what kind it was."I present to you, sandwich cookies. Filled fluffy and delicate strawberry cream. Do you like it?"

Her mouth stuffed, she nods, while offering some to the others. Who happily share in her treat. She offers you one and you take it. Even Sebastian, but he politely declines. When he becomes alarmed. Scaring the others.

"What is it?!"Mey Rin, with her mouth filled two cookies.

"We're behind schedule."Sebastian looks at the time."This is not good. We must hurry. You three I can at least task you with putting breakfast out at least? The poor Master must be starving."He shuts the lid and gives a commanding clap."Alright then. My ladies, you must be properly dressed so that we ma-Ah Tanka, you will assist? Thank you."

Who was back at his full height. Rather particular."I shall get breakfast for the young Master."

"Wonderful. Then I shall dress the ladies."He looks at Harmony first."Alright my, Lady. It is tim-"

You step in-between, stopping him. Arms out refusing to let him proceed any further."You will not dress my sister."Warning him with a glare. He got the message.

"Very well."He smirks deviously."Then Mey Rin will dress the young Lady. While I,"He puts on a blindfold and grabs your wrist."Dress you. Come now. We must not keep the young Master waiting."Before you could say anything, he takes you. While instructing the others to hurry and complete what he order them to.

* * *

Down in dinning room, just as Sebastian had instructed. The rest minus May Rin quickly place the food down orderly, just before Ciel came in. They quickly stand at attention and greet him.

"Good morning, young Master!"

He walks by them solemnly returning the greeting, before taking a seat which Tanaka had out at the head of the table. Just as he was about to take his seat, he noticed something wrong. The others saw the look he had."Where are my cousins? Why aren't they present?"

Baldory, Finnian and Snake look at one another unsure what to say. Ciel slide his eye over to them, and they break out in a nervous sweat. They clearly knew the reason why. Such idiots, he thought. Rising from his seat, for it was improper to eat before the guest arrive and especially ladies haven't been seated. Those two would need all the help with becoming familiar with this lifestyle. Was it May who was putting up the resistance? She clearly would be. Becoming rather annoyed and furious of the thought.

"The Lady Harmony was quite busy playing with her lovely toys."Tanaka tells him."The young one was enthralled by the young Master's generosity. It took some time to get her attention away. The Baroness even had to be brought in. Do not worry, it was taken care of. "Covering for the actual truth. To Finnian and Baldory's relief.

They just hope Ciel would by it, and he did. A small pleased smile appeared on him as he takes his seat."That's good to hear, still."It drops."She must know, it is not her time she is own. There are certain rules and etiquette that must be followed. Finding a tutor needs to be done quickly."

"Yes, sir."Tanaka agrees.

In a few seconds Mey Rin enters with Harmony. Dressed, in a light blue satin dress with white frills around and embroidered. A white bow around the waist. White collar. Clinging onto Mey Rin for support as she carefully walked, watching each step in her shoes. Mey Rin helped her to the table.

"It's al'ight. I've got you. Careful. Careful."

Hearing her words Harmony does her best, nervous and scared she might mess up. Becoming a bit frustrated. A face they all knew and feared. Finnian and the others cheer under their breaths for her. Tanaka pulls out her chair and holds out a kind hand for her to take. She almost stumbled, but he caught her and helps her into the chair. Pushing it in.

"You did well."Tanaka praises her. Giving her a gentle smile. Which relaxed her.

Her eyes overlook the food on the table at the seat empty across. Her sister was missing. She still wasn't here. Getting her attention, Ciel coughs just a bit. She looks at him, he greets her with a small tilt of his head.

"Good morning, Lady Harmony. Did you sleep well?"

Her eyes quickly looks down and away."G-Good morning.."She mumbles lowly. Swallowing just bit. Twiddling with her thumbs."I-I slept well. T-Thank you."Stuttering. Her twiddling became faster, she began to pull on lower part of the dress.

It was clear to Ciel, she wasn't going to say anything. Her mind upon her sister and where she could be. This was not the type of behavior she should be displaying, then again he had to be patient and remind himself she was just a child and not accustom to this. Unlike himself who was groomed since age to right way. Looking at the door, the older sister had yet to come. Breakfast should have been eaten already or at least started.

Yes, these two would need work. He would not have his family's reputation ruined like this. Tapping his finger bored and irritated. This was starting to become unacceptable, having enough he rises from his seat about to express his impatience and frustration when you enter. Followed by Sebastian. Who saw the heated glare in the young master's eye.

With a sincere apologetic look, apologizes."Forgive us for our late arrival, Master. I am to blame. There was a dysfunction with the Baroness's clothing. I had the wrong measurements and had to tailor it appropriately."

"May!"Harmony perks back up, upon seeing you. Smiling ear to ear."You look nice, May."

You smile at her comment."Thank you. You lovely too."She lights up and blushes. Tanaka comes and leads you to your seat, next to empty seat by Ciel. He pulls out your chair and you where careful not to mess up the deep purple lolita dress, with pink patch work and long sleeve jacket to match. Your hair in a simple yet elegant fishnet braid, that laid over your shoulder.

Ciel calming down, sits back down. Maintaining his calm self, gets things back on track."Good morning. Baroness."

Hearing the snide and unseen smirk from him. Quickly pierce him with your eyes, but smile politely."Good morning. Are you hungry, Harmony?"Your words where more genuine and happier.

She nods her head."Yes. I am. Everything looks really, really good. Can we eat now?"She claps her hands together at Ciel. He gives her a light nod and she waste no time. And starts to put things on her plate, with some help from Mey Rin. As Tanaka had returned back to his smaller form. Sebastian helped Ciel, while you put food upon your plate yourself. No need for any sort of assistance.

If not for Harmony's voice and words, you surely would be scowling but managed to keep straight and calm face. Only talking to Harmony, who just went off and talked to everyone. Even the servants. Almost nearly giving away what actually happened. Breakfast was really, really good. Better than anything. There was so much more food leftover. Such a waste.

Once breakfast was over, it was time to clean and get ready to head to London. For dress fitting. Mey Rin helped you and Harmony with the cleaning up part. While she did, Sebastian discussed some things with Ciel. Helping him get ready.

"Those two are in dire need of reforming. Their manners and etiquette is appalling."Ciel huffs displeased."You can truly tell they are from the country. I can barely stand to stomach it."

"Now master, you must remember you too did not get the ways of the Earl down."Sebastian brings up, playfully making fun of him in a subtle way."As I recall, you struggled too. Give the young ladies some time, they will learn."

"The sooner the better."

"One step at a time. One step at a time."He finishes buttoning up the young boy's shawl."Today they get new clothes, that is a start. Then after, the training begins with them. Who knows, they might turn out to bloom into the most beautiful of doves."

"You're being too kind."

"True. That I am. The youngest I believe will take it as a game, which is good. She will be most eager and determine to learn. The eldest, is a sharp one. She will pick it up quite easily, to appease her sister of course."

"So you can work miracles?"

Sebastian scoffs humorously at Ciel's words."I am not God. My Lord."Finishing the last of the buttons."There."He stands back admiring his work."Now, we're ready."

* * *

Again it was quiet between you and Ciel in the carriage ride to London. Harmony was to amazed by what her eyes saw outside to engage in the silence. Though she wanted to sit up there with the horseman. She was told by Sebastian a proper lady does not do such a thing. He sat in the carriage too. By Ciel like Death to the elderly. It was rather eerie. If not that then that plastered courtesy and polite smile he had on him.

"Oh! So many people!"Harmony squeals. Sticking her hand out and waving to a few. A few waved back."Oh! What's that? What store is that?"She crawls over you. Sticking her head out.

To be quickly brought back in."Lady Harmony, you must not act in such a behavior."Sebastian tells her."A lady does not crawl over another and stick her head out so much. Please, be seated. Actually, never mind. We're here."

Feeling the carriage stop, he gets out first, making sure this was the right place. Before helping everyone else out. Harmony was first, he helps her out and of course holds her hand. You where next, though didn't take his hand. Ignoring it all together. Ciel came out last.

Casting your eyes up, you read the sign: Rosary Boutique. 

What a rather frilly name, never the less this was where you and Harmony had to come. Still holding onto Harmony's hand Sebastian opens the door. Ciel goes in first as you remained behind. Your eyes still on the sign.

This wasn't what you wanted. For either you or Harmony. This kind of life. Why did Mrs. Dallas have to die? Why couldn't Ciel just leave you and your sister be? Weary and on end. Remaining in secret was the best way the two of you could live. It was the only way. There just had to be a way to get things back. If not...

Feeling a tug, you look down finding Harmony looking up at you."Sister? Let's go inside. I want to see all the lovely dresses."

Reluctant for a second, you hold out your hand to her."Alright. Let's go."


	4. Lesson

**"Auntie Red! Hello."**

 **Harmony burst out the front door of the cottage, across the yard and right into Madame Red's arms. Laughing and giggling with both happiness and delight. Her little hands gripping the woman's long red skirt. A huge smile upon her face and sweet blush across her cheeks.**

 **Madame Red with a warm smile and loving embrace greets the young girl."Hello my dear, Harmony."Gently kissing the top of head so affectionately. With a pat."You're looking cuter and bright every time I come."**

 **Harmony gushes and squeals."Did you bring something? Auntie Red? Huh? Did you?"She begs and pestures. Tugging on her skirt, pouting a bit.**

 **Madame Red couldn't help but lightly chuckle at her."Oh, Harmony. Don't be so rude to Mrs. Dallas. And stop pulling on her skirt. You'r hands are still sticky."You rebuke her, stepping out. Covered in a bit of flour, your hair in a messy ponytail."Honestly, Harmony."Going over to the gate.**

 **"Oh, come now let your sister be."Madame Red tells you. Giving Harmony a tight hug."She just misses her Auntie Red. That's all."Giving you a wink."And I did bring you some lovely gifts."**

 **"You did!"Harmony jumps up and down. Eyes shinning big and round."Did you hear that, sister! Auntie Red brought us gifts!"**

 **You sigh messaging your temples."Harmony, you are going to be four. Sometimes you're too much."**

 **"Oh, don't have such a sour look."Madame Red tells you, with a hearty titter."It doesn't go well with your lovely face. Besides, it's only right that I do so."She snaps her fingers and the driver gets down and gathers the massive amounts of gifts. All colorfully wrapped. Harmony eyes glued upon them."You two are under my care. I have to spoil my two girls."She pinches your cheek lightly. Then directs the man where to put them."Inside."**

 **You watch him carefully balance what he held walking to the cottage."I do appreciate it all. I really do, Mrs. Dallas."You tell her, but, express your disapproval."But, all of this, my sister and I are to live a humble and less conspicuous life. Actually, less extravagant life."**

 **"I know dear. It's just a few gifts."She pretty much brushes off your concerns and disapproval."Mmmm...something smells really wonderful. Are you making those delicious tea biscuits again?"**

 **"Yes. Since, your last letter informing me you would be coming to visit. I thought I'd make them. Though, Mrs. Dallas, please a little less gifts."Looking at them. Harmony eagerly and impatiently following the man."That lifestyle isn't for us."**

 **This time she paid attention and saw how serious you where about this. There was something else in she saw and she felt responsible for."Alright. I will ease up on the gifts."You smile thankful she would comply."It would have been easier if you and your sister would just come live with me. But, I know you prefer it here."**

 **"Thank you."**

 **"Though May, do understand this."She looks you directly in the eyes."I vow to always make sure you and your sister will be taken care of."**

* * *

A vow she made sure to keep, even six feet under. Though this wasn't what you had wanted. Why couldn't her nephew just let you and Harmony be? But he couldn't and now you and Harmony are stuck in a life, you wish not to be. In place you wouldn't think twice stepping into. There seem no way out of this endless nightmare and no source of protection and security. It was nothing but an open field. Free for all to roam and see. It left everything exposed. You felt naked. You felt Harmony's life in danger.

It could be at any moment. Any turn. Everywhere. You had to remain on your guard and toes completely, at all times. Afraid to let her out of your sight. But, it seem that she preferred it that way. Back, before all this, you could keep her close. Just the two of you. Together.

In quiet. In peace. In harmony.

Nothing to worry about. The world was small, so very small. That was how you wanted it to be. Now, it was big. Large. Never ending. Sure the company was pleasant and kind, it still did not ease your rattling and stress mind. That day, the day you took her. To escape all the horrors. To a new life. A new life, to start over. She would grow and have a life that would have been taken from her. As long as she remained close to you.

But, she wasn't. The lures of this new world have capture her like a fly to the flames. Ensured her child like wonder. That day at the dress boutique, seemingly sealed it. She tired on so many dresses for her size. Was fitted. Picked out her gloves. Ciel gave her free range to do as she liked. Freedom you never gave her. You wanted to stop her, but you didn't have the heart to do so. It held you back. To break such a happy smile, would shatter her. And you could not do that.

You would be dishonoring Ten Shen. A thought that you couldn't do. So you let her run through the open fields, but, would do your best to keep your eyes on her. So she would not stray away.

"Again."Sebastian demand breaks your thoughts. His voice commanding and strict. It was just insufferable. So you do it again."Again. Again. Again."

You weren't sure how many times you had to keep doing this ridiculous thing over and over again. Fighting the Foot Clan was way easier than this. You knew how to be delicate and gentle, considering your own strength. Easily, you could crush something, like a grape. If not for Master Splinter. But, this, this right here was something far more challenging. Than withholding back strength.

"Again! Again!"His voice cracks like a whip and stung just as much. The constant repeat of the word felt like lashes upon you. It was tortuous. His eyes watching so meticulously. You felt like sweating, if you could produce such a thing. Grumbling under your breath, which he heard."A proper lady does not grumble. Again!"

Harmony sat at her desk, Ciel had made. Going over her reading. What was more appropriate for someone her age. Mouthing and sounding out the words. While working on her writing. She had yet to get a tutor, that was still being looked over. Stuck, she comes to a word she struggled with and leans over to the person next to her.

"...I don't know...Ciel."She whispers. He didn't respond so she tries again."Pirate."

This time she got a response."What?"He hisses under his breath."What is it?"

Pointing to the word she shows him."I can't say this one. What is it?"Giving it a quick look he scoffs, rolling his eye.

"Le joue."He tells her, pointing to his cheek."It means cheek. In French."

Imitating him, she points to her own and repeats what he said."L-Le joue. Le joue. Le joue."And writes it down, he goes back to his own lesson when she ask for his help again."What about this?"

"Merci beaucoup. It means 'Thank you very much.' Alright. Now let me do my own."He hushes her.

"Quiet!"Sebastian smacks his birch rod down on Ciel's desk. Frighting the young boy."There should be no talking."Sebastian stares down sternly with absolute command. Warning the boy there would be consequences.

Shuttering out of fear and looking to Harmony, who had gone back to work. Ciel was shock he didn't catch her."B-But..."Quivering.

"No talking during class. You should be more like Lady Harmony."Sebastian tells him. Looking to the little girl."Look how diligently she works. So focus. So driven."

Ciel nearly choked from his words. Fury flared around him at the little girl, who happily worked on her lesson. Repeating and no longer having trouble with her lesson. Singing a small merry song. Stopping when she felt eyes on her and looks up at the two males. A bit confused.

"Ciel? If we don't do our work. We don't get cookies."She tells him in the sweetest voice. Smiling."Do you need help?"

"Are you serious!?"He yells losing his temper. Throwing a slight fit."You're the one distracting me!"

Earning a light wack on the head by Sebastian."Now. Now, it's rude to put the blame. And even more so to raise your voice at such a sweet girl. I will have none of that."Scolding him."Now then, Lady Harmony you are doing wonderful in your lessons. I shall reward you with such a wonderful treat."She lights up."Actually, why don't you stop and you can end the day. Tell the others I said you could have whatever treat you wish."

"Really?!"She asked thrilled. He simply nods his head. Wasting no time, she closes her books and puts them in order before getting out of her seat. About to run off, she stops and looks to Sebastian."Merci beaucoup. Mr. Sebastian."

"You are most welcome."He tells her, bowing respectfully to her. Once she leaves and the door closes. His smile drops and the room suddenly became dark."Now."He turns his attention back to you and Ciel."I expected more from the two of you. Young Master, you are much more further in your studies. You should be a prime example to the Lady Harmony. And you!"He turns to you."You are the eldest sister. You should be a flawless example of poise and grace for your sister. Yet you slouch like a sloth. Both of you, it is inexcusable. Baroness, how hard is it to hold a simple tea cup like a feather? You lift with a light and delicate pinch. You curtsy by tilting your head ever so slightly down. As if nodding and pausing. Hold your skirt, on the edges. Foot behind the other. Bend your knees and come up gracefully."He demonstrates."You are doing none of those. Your head is too stiff. You are gripping your skirt. Causing massive amounts of wrinkles. You would have to change. Your foot work is too wobbly, you'll topple over and completely embarrass yourself as well the Phantomhive reputation. If not ruin it. And I will have none of that. You come up too fast. Staggering."

"I've been doing it the same way as you."You retort."I'm doing everything. See?"You show him, counting the steps in your mind."See?"Frustrated.

He didn't approve."Not even close. And after doing this for two weeks, you still haven't. Again."Ciel couldn't help but smirk, which Sebastian caught."I glad you find that quite amusing Master. Then you can add four more pages of translating Latin for me."

"W...What?!"He shrieks."That's unfair."

"So is the way of life."He claps his hands."Now. Back to work."

* * *

Downstairs in the kitchen, Harmony sat before a wide range of desserts and sweets. All of them so delicious and scrumptious. Rich colors and cream as light as a cloud. All of this was her's. She wasn't sure which to eat first. The others sat around the table with her, with their forks and knifes ready to go. Just awaiting for the little girl to start.

Thrusting her fork up, they follow and all cheer."Let's eat!"


	5. Unannounced Guest

So many books. So many. It was a good thing you enjoyed obtaining knowledge and reading. It came rather easy for you, so this wasn't really too much for lessons. Maybe by far the easiest thing. Besides, most of these books you recall reading them back home. Back with them. Donnie had given you a vast collection of different reading material to read. And school also supplied and had them. You enjoyed the library a great deal, back when you attended school. There was not a day that you didn't go into it. With your speed reading, it took you less than many.

 ** _Frankenstein: By Mary Shelley_**

 ** _Collections Of William Shakespeare_**

 ** _Tale of Two Cities: By Charles Dickens._**

 ** _The Iliad: Homer_**

Actually, there was quite a collection of them. You had to read. Being knowledgeable and having a high education in high status was needed. And considering Madame Red's profession status. Being the one inheriting her title and status. You had no choice but to. Being well educated was necessary. Luckily you where already. Just not in the ways of the upper class. Which you lacked. You had manners, you thought and apparently assumed to be good. But, it wasn't. At least not to a certain Earl's standards. Posture was foul. No dignity or pride in the way you walked. Heavy footing. Sounding like a elephant.

A rather cruel thing to say. really. Manners that a he's seen a cow have better. Dancing wasn't good either. Sloppy footwork, but he wasn't good either. So there wasn't much he could say about that. He was rather surprised you could play instruments rather well. In fact he was rather pleased. That would be a first. You knew he had expected you to be horrible.

Once you sat down before the grand piano ad began to play, the piece in which Sebastian put out for you. You played it flawlessly. It came beautifully, like a lovely memory. As gently as a dove's feather. Ciel wanted to see more. As if you where some sort of racing horse. Demanding you play something else, which you did. The violin was next, you played it well. Followed by clarinet. You always felt his eyes on you, studying you. Waiting to see you make one mistake. But, there was none. Each one you played, expressed more than the ear heard. Music was your outlet. The only way you could express what you could not. What you could not leak from your eyes. What could not understand. Everything.

A curse upon you. Being this way. Music made you feel much closer to being alive. Being human. Than anything. It was also calming and peaceful. With that out of the way and clearly no need to exercise it anymore. Nor clearly with your studies. Translating texts from one language to another. It was nothing. Nor was mathematics or reading. Obviously. Speaking another language wasn't all that difficult. Guess, you could call what Kraang built in you a gift. A good way for you adapt depending and with help from Donnie too.

The words you spoke came out clean and fluid. You could almost be mistaken being from that country. It was just manners and the etiquette needed for this new lifestyle. That you struggled with. Harmony, seem to have it down. Being praised by Sebastian and the others over and over again. Her progress improved. She enjoyed it. All he had to do was dangle a sweet over her and she did it. Her studies another story. Struggled a bit. Constantly asking Ciel for help. Which of course he was reprimanded by tutor butler. It was often nice and humorous seeing him in trouble. Brought a smile to your face every time, though you where careful to conceal it.

If learning the proper way wasn't hard already. Wearing their clothing surely was. It felt stiff and unmovable. In the high school text books, you remember, the pictures made it look so easy. Feeling restricted and how they clung to you. How did they breath in such a wear. You greatly just preferred your skirts and simple blouses. But, you could not wear them. It was inappropriate and unseen. Though the clothes, very lovely and nice. Rich colors and fabric. The best of the best. You didn't want to imagine how much it cost.

As Ciel but it: " _As long as you can afford it; there is no worry._ "

Such wise words. Still, you felt the money could have been spent for something else or someone else. Your closet was fully of different dresses and gowns. Skirts too. Of the high quality. Blouses. Silk and laced gloves. Chokers to match. Every shade of color you could think of. Shoes as well. Hats too, but you would not wear them. Never a fan of them. Parasols to match. Harmony had the same thing too. If needed more, just had to order. All of it was nice.

So was the food. Rich and delicious. And so much. Only the best of quality. Many came from Ciel's family company. Funtom. And his products lived up to its' reputation. Harmony loved the endless toy supply and confections. Often seen carrying a toy around the manor.

The manor, was huge and yet with the staff. It felt empty, dark and mysterious. Making you uneasy. You sense tragedy once you stepped foot. Sorry and lost. There happiness and joy, from the servants. It only filled so much of this huge place. Long halls with twist and turns. Harmony's room on one side. Your room too. Ciel's you didn't really care. Even with the tour given. The halls, Harmony's favorite place to run and play. Being chased by Finnian and Mey-Rin. As if a game. Or have some sort of pretend tea party. With her toys. Such space and room, no wonder this place felt empty. Though the room was nice and comfortable. A large bed, decorative decor, desk, light. Comfortable chairs. A small library, bookcase upon the wall. Large windows to let in the sun and air. Bathroom with space to match. Compared to the small cottage. Compared to your room years ago, back home.

Because of your talents, you had a violin in your room to play. Which you rarely did.

Turning the page to _**The Count of Monte Cristo: By Alexander Dumas**_

Nearly done with this one. It was quiet outside on the terrace, while you sat reading. Dressed in rich plum dress, with dark gray trimming. Ruffled trimming. A choker to match. Your hair, you just let fall. Preferring not to style it. The weather was warm and pleasant. The sun shone and nearly reaching its midpoint. In the distance not to far, the laughs of Harmony heard. Playing with Finnian, she wasn't too far out of your sight.

"I'm going to get cha!"Finnian tells her. Chasing after her.

Looking over her shoulder, yelping and laughing. Harmony sped up her feet. Clenching her stuff, pure white rabbit toy. Completed with a pink bow around its neck. One of her many toys courtesy of Ciel. The bow matched her pink and white laced dress. With a large bow tied around the waist. Matching colored boots with white trimming. Her hair styled in a adorable braid.

"I'm going to get cha! I'm almost there! I'm closing in!"

Her little feet running as quickly as they could. Looking quickly over her shoulder, Finnian was closing in. His arms stretched out towards her, ready to grab. Made her squeal even more. Turning forward, she spots a turn and takes it. Throwing Finnian a bit, he had to stop and re-route. This gave Harmony just further distance. So caught up in the game, she didn't pay attention to whom stepped in her path. Running straight into them, she falls down.

"Oh my. Look what I found. A little girl. Hello."The kneel down and hold out a hand.

"Finally."You sigh, placing the book down."Done. I can finally play with Harmony."Stretch you get up and look around for the little girl and Finnian."Where are they? Wait.."You realize something wasn't right. There was no laughter. No Harmony. No Finnian."Where's...Where's Harmony. Harmony! Harmony! Where are you!?"

Trying not to panic, quickly look around to make sure no one was around. Kneel down and touch the ground, feeling the energy. Search for her. Concentrating on her, search the grounds. Finding Finnian who looking around. Looking around for her. She wasn't with him. That wasn't good. Concentrating more,pick up her energy scent. She was with someone. She seem scared. This person stood over her talking. Nervous and uncomfortable, clinging to her toy. That was enough. By the west part. Opening your eyes, finding Sebastian kneel down right in front of you with that smile.

"Baroness, whatever are you doing? Kneeling like this?"He asked politely. Coating the suspicious in his words."I had come out here to give you serve you some tea. Is everything alright?"

What could you say? It was clear he was paying close attention to the words you would choose. It wouldn't make sense to tell him. You didn't drop anything. Nor needed to tie your shoes. So what could you say. With no response surely gave him reason to valid his own findings. If, he did have any.

"Well?"He leans close. Domineering."Care to explain?"

"Mr. Sebastian! Mr. Sebastian!"Harmony presence cuts the tension. Her arrival was perfect. Sighing the second the butler turns his attention to her.

"Yes, my Lady?"

Coming up the stairs, trying not stagger in her boots. Followed someone. A tall man. A oriental man. With a woman by his side."I found someone. They're looking for, Pirate."

"Pirate?"The repeats, not understanding whom she was talking about.

"Yes. Pirate. Ciel."Harmony tells, as if he should know. Putting her hand over an eye."He said, he came to talk to him."

Sebastian looks at the man, not really all that pleased to see him. But none the less acts hospitable."Why, Mr. Lau your presence is quite surprising. The Manor was not expecting you."

"That's quite alright. I was not aware the Earl had children. Isn't he a bit young to have them?"Lau said freely."Though quite a cute one. Very polite and well mannered. Was she from a mistress? Ah! That must be her."Looking past Sebastian at you. He goes up to you and cups your hands."What a lovely child you and the Earl have."What did he just say? Child?!"Though,"He peers closer."I fail to see any resemblance between the two. She does have the Earl's dark hair. What is the young one's name?"

"Harmony."Harmony tells him. Showing the woman her bunny."It's fluffy."

"And soft."She said dryly, rubbing it upon her cheek."Cute."

"I knew I smelled something, rather foul."Ciel comes over, rather disdain and annoyed by Lau's presence."Lau, just what are you doing here? And I thought I told you to send if you'd becoming."

"Ah, hello my Lord."Lau greets him."I was but, then forgot. I didn't know you had a child here."

"Yes well, that's my-"

"Your daughter. Yes, I know. With this lovely mistress here. I didn't expect you to choose a young woman older than you."He lifts up your chin."Quite lovely. I guess you enjoy your fruits plump and ripe."

Ciel nearly choked from Lau's words."W-what!? What!? Heaven's no! She is not my mistress! And that is not my CHILD!"Repulsed.

"She's not? Well, it must be yours."He turns to Sebastian."Congratulations."You swat the man's hand away."Oh?"

"She is not my child!"You correct him."She is my sister! And he is not my significant other! Anyway possible!"

"Sister?"Lau looks from Harmony to you. Then to Sebastian and lastly Ciel. And smiles."Well, that explains everything. That girl is way to precocious to take after either of them."Insulting both Ciel and Sebastian. Who suppress their rising anger."Not to mention the little one is nearly close to the Earl's height. You could do better as well. If not either's mistress? Who are you?"

Ciel takes over from here. Now composed."My cousins."

"Cousins? You don't say."Lau looks back at you and Harmony. Who occupied with the woman."I never would have thought."

"Of course not."Sebastian mumbles under his breath.

"Yes. My cousins. They are my late Aunt's adoptive children."Ciel explains."She left all her estate and affairs to them. May has inherited Madame Red's Baroness title."

Lau seem truly surprised and amazed."Well, hello Baroness."He bows respectively to you."A pleasure to make your acquaintance. I am Lau of Shanghai trading company. Kong-Rong. Under the Lord Phantomhive's command."

"...Yes. Hello."You greet him looking away."A...a pleasure."Ciel face palms from your display of manners.

"My, what unusual eyes you have."Lau notices. Rather intrigued."And lovely hair. Reminds me of azaleas. Quite a lovely flower. That's it, I shall call you Lovely Flower. I believe it is fitting. Wouldn't you agree?"

Now becoming rather uncomfortable and a bit annoyed back up."Harmony. Come, let's go inside."Not wanting too, she obeys sadly bidding the women bye. Taking her hand and grabbing the book. Excuse yourself and leave.

You would not be around for this. Nor would you let Harmony. There just seem something off about that Lau, even if he have on a friendly smile and air around him."Quite the prickly one. She seems lovely."

"Enough, what is that you want?"Ciel gets down to the matter at hand."Clearly you came here for something. So what is it?"

"Keen as always, my Lord."Lau takes out a folded envelope from his sleeve."I believe you might this most interesting."

* * *

Inside giving yourself distance away from the others out here. With Harmony. Who begun to complain about being hungry and wanting to play."Alright, let's go see what I make in the kitchen. Alright?"

She smiles pleased. You smile back when you felt a sudden chill. A presence. A disturbance. Stopping suddenly, turning finding no one there. It was empty. Still your eyes searched. And found nothing.

"Sister? May?"Harmony worried. Looking around, wondering her sister had just suddenly stopped. Was there a ghost?"Sis..."Looking down noticing her sister's hand trembling."May? What is it?"

You weren't sure. But, it was something. Holding tighter to Harmony, quickly leave the room. Not daring to look back. Hastily picking up your steps, ready to engage should it come to it. Feeling it closing in, scoop up Harmony and hurry up the stairs. Reach your room, shut the door and lock it. Telling Harmony to go hide. Scared and confused, she does as she is told. You stand guard at the door. Drop down into a attack stance. It was getting closer and closer. Feeling yourself tensing up, you step between the door and Harmony. Who clung to her toy, when she realized. She didn't have it. Gasping, she beings to panic. Searching for it. Unable to find it anywhere in her spot. Remembered where it was.

"My bunny!"She yelps. Coming out of her hiding spot races to the door and quickly unlocks it."Harmony! No!"You yell, trying to stop her. But, was too late. Opening the door runs out to bump into someone. Falling back. Luckily to be caught.

"Careful."It was the woman who came with Lau. And in her hand, Hamony's bunny."Here."

Happy and relieved. Harmony snatches the bunny thanking the woman."Thank you! Thank you!"Throwing herself on the woman, hugging her.

Seeing who it was, you relax. Looking at her interact with Harmony, she wasn't what you felt. It couldn't have been the one you felt following you and Harmony. No. It wasn't her.

Sensing something growing. Something coming, Harmony's protection the most importance. You would have to do it. Looking around, yes, this whole manor would have to be blessed. For Harmony's sake.


	6. Taking the Lead

It was rather odd, one whole town just up and died. Quite odd and irregular. Just not to long ago, it flourished with vibrant and health. Beyond anything. Which too was odd, not too much. It seem like a plague just up and hit the place. And everyone just died. Corpses and bodies everywhere. These people were good folks. Simple and humble. Made it quite sad, they where all dead.

This meant overtime for those available. Repeated stamping "Complete"on their files. Though a job to do, some couldn't help but feel something wasn't right. Severing the records from the victims. This ordeal would require some more investigation. Of course approval first.

"This is strange?"Looking at the files."Strange indeed."

"Why have you stopped? What is it?"

"Look."They show."Isn't it strange."

Looking it over, they see it was rather particular. Pushing up their glasses, this was serious. Looking around at the bodies, at the whole town."And look at this too."

Casting their eyes back, realize something."It's just like...These souls. This whole town..."

"Argh..I can't do anymore of this. Why are you two stopping?"A flamboyant voice nips."Honestly, I feel as I am doing all the work. Look, I'm even sweating."

Ignoring their fellow worker, paying more attention to the matter. Leave the town and arrive just a few clicks away. Up a single path, that lead to another residence. Looking back at the file, reading it the information."There's no one here."

"They had a nice garden, though. Too bad it's dying."

Walking onto the property, give a quick around. Something, something wasn't right. Going up to the abandon home, stops and notice something."What is this?"

* * *

The night was restless, for Harmony. She couldn't sleep and awoke. Half asleep climbs out of bed and exits her room. Holding her bunny with one arm, while rubbing her left eye with the other.

"...Bad man..."She repeats down the hall."Bad man..."Stopping at closed and begins to jiggle the handle. Until it opened from the other side.

"Lady Harmony, what are you doing here?"Ciel ask rather irritable from being woken, yawning himself. She didn't answer, as she was still half asleep. Looks up at the Earl.

"It's a bad man. A bad man."

This brought Ciel's full attention."Just what are you talking about? What bad man?"

There was no answer, she just repeated herself. Sounding as if she was in some sort of trance."Bad man...Bad man..."Swaying and tottering, her eyelids started to become heavier and close. Fall forward, he managed to catch her.

"Master?"Sebastian appears."Is everything alright? I hear-Lady Harmony? What is she doing out of bed?"

Trying not to drop her, Ciel host her up."I don't know. I heard her jiggling my door knob. She woke me up and just started to ramble off. It was quite annoying. Like right now."Seeing him slightly struggling holding the little girl.

Sebastian takes her, only for her unconsciously cling onto the boy."What the devil!?"Ciel shocked. Refusing to let go. No matter how much Sebastian pulled and tugged. Her grip wouldn't let up."Come now, Lady Harmony."He tells her."You must release the young master."

She didn't."Quite the grip she has."Sebastian struggles a bit, trying not to hurt or harm her. Wiping his brow, this was becoming a bother. There had to be some way to get her to release Ciel. Because he wasn't at all happy about it. Trying to pry her off himself. She stuck to him like glue. Happily sleeping on him."There is only one thing to do."He leaves.

"H-Hey!? Where are you going? Sebastian!?"Ciel yells after him."Get off!"

Sebastian knew he had to hurry, making quick haste reaches their room. Wakes them up from their sleep and leads them back to Ciel. Who had given up on trying to pry off the little girl. Laid on the floor, with her snuggled up close with her bunny. Using him like a pillow. What made it more uncomfortable, he could feel her saliva seep through his nightgown and onto his skin. Shuttering in disgust. When would Sebastian return? Because, he wasn't sure how long he could tolerate this any longer.

"Master. I've returned."Sebastian announces coming back."And I've brought help."Stepping aside, Ciel was surprised at first who it was.

"Well?! Hurry up and get her off me!"He orders. Feeling more of her saliva."Right now!"

* * *

A light knock on your door awoke you, but it was when it opened that you sat up. Yawning and stretching, throw your covers off, as Sebastian comes in with the morning your own personal tea set. White, with blue and lovely lilac petal design decorated all around. Made of fine Bone China. How did you know? All that lovely information forced to learn and still learn. Also, from Madame Red. All the times you had tea. The aroma filled the room, as he poured it.

"Good morning, Baroness."He greets you and begins to inform you of the kind of tea he prepared."This morning I present you with rosy chamomile tea. A lovely and delicate blend of two of earth's lovely flowers."

"Stop mocking me."You tell him, knowing exactly why he said it. Taking a nip at you from what Lau has decided to call you.

He couldn't help but smile to himself."How many sugars?"Not wanting to be in his presence and because you where just annoyed by him. Refuse the tea getting up and out of bed."Baroness? Whatever are you doing?"

Searching for your rob, you find it, put it on and head to the door."I'm leaving. I don't want tea. If it's alright with you, I'd like to check up on my sister and head to the library."

Before he could say anything or oppose, you had left. Tying your robe, make your way to Harmony's room. To walk right by it, stopping at a certain part of the house. Carefully casting your eyes behind you and around you. There was no one. Good. Sinking quietly into the shadows, you had to do this quickly, otherwise risk being caught. Having been some years since doing this, you still remembered it pretty well. Cupping your hands, breath into them while utter something. A faint glow emits. That was just enough. Placing both hands on the wall watch the energy crackle and spread across and throughout.

"I thought you where heading to the library?"Sebastian comes up behind you.

Startling turn around and nearly hit him, if he hadn't caught your punch."Sebastian!?"Realizing it was him. He just simply smiles. While still holding onto your fist. Which you see."..."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you."He calmly says. Releasing your fist."Forgive me. I did not mean to touch you in such a way."

Holding the hand he had close, while discreetly rubbing them."...It's fine."

He seem pleased you where alright."That's wonderful. Now, would you still prefer the library? I shall inform the master and Lady Harmony, that is where you wish to eat breakfast?"

"Honestly, I'm not hungry either."You tell him. Moving out of the space between you both."You can tell whatever you like. By the way,"You stop."Why didn't anyone come and get me about my sister? I said to get me for anything. When it comes to her."

He had an answer for that."My apologies. You were sleeping, it would be rude of me to wake a young lady up. Surely,, you can forgive my minor mistake?"

About to say something."May? May where are yo-OH!"Harmony comes around the corner dressed in a light peach dress, reaching her knees with ruches caressed in the folds. White high stockings. High white collar. Her hair in two cute pig tails, with Finnian, Mey-Rin and Snake. Spotting you."There you are. Why aren't you dressed?"She said noticing your attire and begins to chaste you."It's about time for breakfast. Pirate and I are waiting for you. You have to go change."She orders, waving a disapproving finger at you."All the food is getting cold."

Did she just order you...order you? Looking down at her, she gave her most serious and furious look she could muster. It was more cute than anything."How adorable."Sebastian comments. He wasn't helping."You are progressing well, Lady Harmony."

She smiles from his praise, but quickly goes back to scowling you."Well?"

You didn't know what to say. But, Sebastian did. With sincere regret and disappointment in his eyes and voice."I'm sorry you to tell you this, Lady Harmony. But, your sister does not wish to join you and the young Master for breakfast. I am truly sorry."Bowing to her.

Playing to her heart strings, that dirty...sneaky."May?"Harmony calls to you sadness in her voice."You don't want to eat breakfast? But, we...we always eat it. Together."She begins to cry.

"N-No, it's not that."You try to defend yourself. But it wasn't working."You see...umm...I..."

With each single word that came out, her eyes filled up."...Everyone worked so hard to make breakfast. It's not nice, to waste it."Seeing the hurt in her eyes, you gave in.

Sighing."Yes. You're right. I'll get ready."Her smile returns.

"Okay. Mey-Rin? Can you help my sister?"She ask the maid. Who gladly did. Coming over to you.

"This way, Baroness."She carefully take you by the arm and leads you back to your room. You shoot Sebastian a sharp glare. He stands behind Harmony and just waves along with her. With that fake smile. Before leading her away.

* * *

"Ah! This one is a nice one. Yes it is."Mey-Rin said cheerfully, taking out nice sky blue dress all the way through. With black lace around the edges and square neckline and elbow and flared out sleeves."What do you think? Ma'ma?"

"That's fine."You respond with less enthusiasm than her. Which came off the wrong way. She assumed you where displeased.

And became nervous."Oh, maybe not that. How about this one? Yeah? A nice yellow one. It'll bring out your beautiful eyes."You sigh, which she took again as the wrong thing. And frantically looks for something you'd like.

Realizing her rising nerves and you where the cause of it. Apologize."Mey-Rin. Please stop."She does. You go over and take out the first dress."The one you picked is good. I'm sorry, my mind was on something else."

She relaxes, "That's al'ight. Though I do like the yellow one more. The blue is just as good. Shall we change?"

This part, right here. Having someone else change you and dress was just ridiculous. There was no need. Why the upper part of society did this, you still never understood. It made you feel rather uncomfortable. You could easily do this yourself. But, you had to follow everything. Down to the core. Stepping out of your gown, let Mey-Rin dress you. It took just a few minutes. Once she was done, she helps with your hair.

"How would you like it?"She asked. You let her choose. So she puts it in lovely ponytail. Putting in a lovely sky blue brooch, adding a choker too."There, you sure do look lovely. Yes you do."She compliments. Smiling in the mirror, while you force yourself to do the same.

* * *

Breakfast was filling and good as always. Harmony talked the most out of you and Ciel. There was nothing to say, being forced to be here. You ate your meal rather silent. Only to give Harmony a few warm smiles when talked to you. Most of the time she turned around and talked with the others. Mainly Finnian, whom you found out was the one who Sebastian got to help with Harmony last night.

It slightly infuriated you. But, you keep your composure."After breakfast, Snake, can I play with your friends? Pretty please?"

"Play?! Says Keith."Snake speaks.

Harmony giggles. Finding it funny."Yes. Play, I really want to play with them. Especially Emily. Emily, will you play with me?"

"Great, she's going to be talking with snakes."Ciel sighs. Imaging it."That's all I need."

Sebastian comes fill his cup."Can you blame her, my Lord. This is all she has here. It is only understandable. The poor girl doesn't really have many friends."

"Apparently. How is _it,_ going?"He whispers in the butler's ear.

"There have been some reports of.."Sebastian whispers back, Ciel gives him his full attention. Whatever they talked about was meant to be secretive. You could tell. Giving a quick glance."There will be some more investigating. On another note, you have been invited to the production of _Beauty and the Beast._ "

"By whom?"

"It is a gift."Sebastian said, which Ciel understood."You know it would be nice to allow the ladies to attend. It would be good for their tutoring."

Giving you and Harmony a quick look. Ciel agrees."It would. Give them some proper culture. There is only so much you can learn in books. When is it?"

"In a week, my Lord. I shall take care of the RSVP."

After a few more minutes at the table, breakfast was over and it was on to studies. At least for you and Harmony, Ciel had more important matters to attend to. About his company. Since Sebastian would be helping him and this lesson involved dancing. , his own dance tutor would be instructing the lessons with you and Harmony. A middle aged woman with tied up blonde hair who took her job serious.

"No. No."She shakes her head disapproving."Like this. Gracefully. One, two, three and turn. Glide. You must glide. Once more."

You and Harmony in the ballroom dancing with music in the back. Both of you pretending as if dancing with someone else. You where careful with each foot work. Doing your best to match the rhythm. You didn't understand why you where so stress and tensed. You danced before, years ago. Then again it was for fun. That night with Raph. It was after you saw a movie and wanted inmate what you saw. The way that woman danced, so lovely. So gracefully. Like she was standing on ice lake. Each step was like air, she didn't crack any of the ice. You found it rather beautiful. You had begun to do it.

Though now, you weren't so sure. Dancing like her seem a bit more challenging than you thought. Looking over at Harmony. She took it with enjoyment. Struggled a bit, but, made light of it. She had too much speed, when she moved. Mrs. Mayerl would tell her. While you moved gracefully, it was sluggish. And well, hard.

"One, two, three. One, two, three."The women repeats."Come now ladies. You must show excellent poise and grace. No mistakes. Baroness, please gently pinch your dress as you hold it. Let the gentleman guide. You follow. You are as one. Lady Harmony, this is not a rodeo. We are doing the waltz."

No, you where becoming dizzy. With all this spinning. You had to stop."Baroness, it is not time to stop."

You need to regain your balance."I know. It is just, my head is spinning. I just need to rest."Harmony sees you stop and rest on the wall. Doing one final spin goes over to you.

"I'm dizzy too."She says. Wobbling over. Just as Sebastian comes in with Finnian. Pushing a cart filled with afternoon snack and tea. Meaning lunch would be soon.

"What is this?"He sees you and Harmony, resting."The lesson, shouldn't be over already."Looking at his watch. It wasn't. There was still some time.

"Hey, Lady Harmony? Are you okay?"Finnian goes over and ask. Getting down to her level.

"My head is spinning."She whines. Rubbing her temples."Everything is. Circles and circles. It hurts."

"Aw, I'm sure it's not that bad."He tries to cheer her up."Circles are fun."

She disagrees."No. It's not."Huffing.

"Their footwork could use much better work."Mrs. Mayerl tells Sebastian."The Lady Harmony, moves around to freely. Like a rodeo. While the Baroness staggers, neither with no guidance. Though the Baroness seems to be stubbornly resistant."

"Resistant?"Sebastian repeats with a coy smirk."Mrs. Mayerl, may I?"He whispers in her ear, an idea she approved."Thank you. Finnian!"

Still trying to get the world from spinning, which it had. You just where prolonging this, until it was all over. Just a few more minutes. Or at least you thought it would be a shadow cast over you. And a gloved hand held out to you. Looking, finding Sebastian there with a courtesy smile.

"If you would please?"He said, but you could hear the demand behind that smile. You look at him refusing.

"Lady Harmony, do you want to dance?"You hear Finnian ask Harmony. Who happily accepts. He takes her hand gently and leads her to the floor.

Stun for a second, was just what Sebastian needed."Come then."He quickly and forcefully takes your hand and brings you to the floor."Mrs. Mayerl, we're ready."

"Wonderful."She beings to play the music. Repeating the steps."And begin. One, two, three. One, two, three. Follow. Together. Good."She praises, Finnian who was rather nervous, does his best. Harmony guiding him,while counting her own steps. Going at a slower pace.

"One, two, three. Baroness."Sebastian tells you. Looking up at him, and scowl. He didn't care and starts. Taking the lead. Your feet try to follow his. Only to get them tangled a bit. He stops."Stop lagging."His tone stern and serious."Pick up those feet. Follow. Do not resist."He starts again. You still lagged your feet. Nearly tripping over them. He stops again, to quickly start again.

You didn't want to follow. This wasn't what you wanted. So you refused. He saw. And fights back. Moving a bit faster. Causing you trip, which he quickly saves the steps. Putting you up right and proper. You weren't going to let him win or best you. You would resilient till the end. Which he didn't take kindly. Both of you trying to fight for control. Though to Mrs. Mayerl, it was excellent dancing.

"Wonderful."She praises, stopping the music. The lesson over. She applauds."Very good. Much better. So much better. Baroness, you looked wonderful. Thank you."She tells Sebastian who bows humbly.

"You are too kind."Smiling, to shoot you a side glare. Which you return.


	7. Over the Top

Not human. Not a demon. Not a Grimm Reaper. Then what? A thought that plagued Sebastian's mind like an nagging itch. There was something off about this new Baroness. This May O'Neil. Besides her constant refusal and subtle hostility. Which was mistaken as a stubbornness. Not really much a difference really. It was something else. The young lady looked human enough, but so could so many other supernaturals and foul souls. What mask did she hide behind? That she wish not reveal her true face?

A shroud of mystery and depths hide behind those closed windows of her eyes. Only to briefly open for her little 'sister'. To quickly shut and lock again. Distance and warning to everyone around them. No cautious. She held that much in her eyes, he could see it. She seem tensed and alert about something. The way she would cast her eyes out the window, as if looking for someone or something. Yet, kept a calm and collect aura her. To rise suspicions. Which he noticed she had when looking at him. Like she knew he wasn't what he seem. The glances they shared clashed like two blades. She was didn't trust him and neither did he. Both weary of the other. Yet, would not act as a person held them back.

Just who was this May O'Neil? What was she? The frustration of not knowing, transfered to the dough he was kneading. Pounding it harder and harder, not realizing the strength used to do so until a crack was heard and he stopped.

"Oh dear."He sees the minor damage he had done."...I shall have to fix this-"The door creeks open, two amber eyes peer at him with worry and a request. He gives his visitor a delicate smile."Hello Lady Harmony. Is everything alright?"

The little girl cast her eyes down at her shifting feet, clinging to her toy."M-Mr. Sebastian.."She peeps in a low voice. She hesitant and concerned about something. Whatever it was, weighed heavily on the little one's mind.

She need a gentle touch and reassurance."What is the matter, Lady Harmony?"He changes his voice to concerned one. Dusting his hands off on his apron, walking over to her. Getting down her level. He kept his smile on, while she stood there shifting her feet and twiddling her thumbs. Trying to bury her little face in her bunny. Shifting her hesitant eyes back and further to him. Before deciding to tell him.

Stands on her tippy toes, leans in to whisper in his ear. He gasp lightly, before nodding his head understanding."I see...well."He said rather serious, which changes to a soft smile. Looking at her."Don't worry."He pats her head affectionately. She smiles relieved.

"Thank you."

* * *

"There we go."Baldory loads up the last of the luggage in the carriage."That's all of them."Before strapping them in, he realized someone was missing in helping."Hey! Finny! Get over here and help!"

He yells at teen, who was busy at the moment. Trying to calm down the erratic Harmony, who was bawling up a storm. A loud on at that. Clinging to both Finny and Snake. Mey-Rin was trying her best to calm her down. But it wasn't working. Tananka sat there just drinking his tea.

"Oh boy."Baldory mumbles. She was still going."Lady Harmony. You've got to let 'em go."He goes over to calm her down and tries to pull her off Snake and Finny. Only to make matters worse. Her cries rang became louder. That she screamed."Geez!"Quickly lets her go.

"Oh dear."Mey-Rin beings to panic."The little Miss is really bawling her eyes out."Looking to Baldory on what to do next.

He stood there slight terrified to try and anything while trying think of something. Trying to sneak in and grab her, she kicks back."Whoa!"He managed to dodge her strike."Kid got a powerful kick!"

Mey-Rin tries a more reasonable and subtle approach."Lady...Lady Harmony. Come now. Won't it be fun going to see such a performance? You'll have a good time."

"NO!"Harmony screams."I don't want too!"

"But, you get to go with the Master and your sister."She tries. Harmony shakes her head stubbornly.

"No! I want Mr. Snake and Mr. Finnian!"She cries, clinging to them more."I want them come."

"But, Lady Harmony."Finny speaks."We can't go. We have to to stay here. Master's orders. You'll have a really good ti-"

Her screaming erupts louder, scaring all of them."AHH! My ears!"They all scream in pain.

"Honestly.."Ciel coming out, seeing the idiocy and spectacle before him."They can't handle a mere child."Sebastian stood back concealing his laughter. Stopping when Ciel turns around to him."Do something about this."He orders him.

"Right away, sir."Complying walks over to the fit throwing child."Now then? What is all this ruckus about?"Taking command of the situation. All eyes turn to him. And quickly fill up with fear besides Harmony. Who was still clinging to Snake and Finny. Her eyes shut tight, squeezing out tears on her stained fluster cheeks.

"Se-Sebastian!"They all quiver from his domineering presence. Even with that smile on, that told them all of them where in trouble and would get it later.

Ignoring them he gets down to Harmony's level."My dear Lady Harmony? Whatever is the meaning of this?"

"I want Mr. Finnien and Mr. Snake to come with me!"She raises her voice."I won't go if they don't come!"

He quickly looks at the two then back to her."Now, my Lady, they are not able to come. They have to stay behind and wat-"Wrong choice of words she starts up again. Nearly deafening him. He kept himself calm, despite his twitching eyebrow. Inhales deeply."Now-"

"Harmony. Stop crying."You tell her, coming out the manor. Arms crossed a serious furrow on. Directed at her. Ignoring the others rather surprised expressions."This is not the time to cry. If Mr. Finnian and Mr. Snake cannot come along, then they cannot come."Your tone stern, picking up the corners of your blue grey faille sleeveless dress with a fitted bodice that laces up the back and black lace trim. With matching shoes to match. Your hair jut down, with a small hair piece of the same color.

"B-Bu-"She tries to speak back, but the look you gave her silenced her. There was no excuse. She hangs her head low regretfully. Tears still in the corner of her eyes. Doing her best to hold her frustration.

You reach and stand before her."Harmony."You call to her. She refused to look up, she was being well bratty."Harmony!"This time your voice rises a bit. And she looks up, your eyes stare right back firm and still. To soften along with your voice."Harmony, sweet heart. I am quite sure everyone here will miss you too. But, they have to stay. Trust me, I believe if they could come they would."

"Yeah. We would."Finnian agrees with a big smile."But, Master wants us to stay back and watch the manor."

"See?"You look back at her. She still was being resistant."...Harmo-"

"I won't have any friends!"She expresses sorrowfully."Eve-everyone will be here."Starting to cry again. Looking up at everyone."I'll be so far away."

Now, everyone understood. Looking at each other trying figure out which would be the right words to say. Eyes fell on Ciel, that fell on Tanaka, then to you. Sebastian, Baldory, Mey-Rin, Finnian and Snake. No response only caused for more tears bitter and hurtful tears. Genuinely crying like any child. What she wanted selfishly was actually for a good reason. Finally let go of both Snake and Finnian to bawl out her eyes. Standing before you and Sebastian, just crying.

"...Aww...Lady Harmony."Baldory said sympathizing with her.

"I w-want everyone!"She cries."No...No one will sh-share cookies with me...N-no to play tag with!"She names off. Talking to with Snake and his friends. Play toys with Baldory. Tag with Finnian and Mey-Rin. Hiding with Tanaka.

What to do? What to say?...There was only thing to do..."I will go with. Say Wilde."Snake presents one his snakes to her. Surprising everyone. It stopped her crying. Peering one of her eyes out from behind her hand. Looks at him then to his snake."I don't like tears. Says Wilde."

He holds out Wilde for her, extending her hand the snake slithers on her. Not at all biting her. And coils itself around her shoulders, resting. Giving her a kiss with its tongue making her giggle."Thank you."She hugs the man."But, then...you won't have your friend."She realizes feeling horrible about it.

Snake didn't seem that bothered. Simply just pats the top of her head lightly."Well then,"Ciel finally comes over."Now that's all settled. Let's hurry up and go."Climbing into the carriage with Sebastian's help.

You wait for Harmony, who looks at everyone and apologizes while expressing missing them. Giving them a hug before getting in with Sebastian's help. Which you refused.

"Have a good time! Okay Lady Harmony!"Finnian tells her. Waving bye. The others do the same.

"You're going to enjoy it, yes you will."Mey-Rin expresses with joy.

"You got to tell us all about it when you come back."Baldory tells her. Smirking.

Harmony sticks out her head."Okay. I will."She smiles waving to them as the carriage began to move. She waved until she couldn't see them anymore. And sits back, looking down at Wilde smiling.

* * *

The ride into London didn't take too long, well maybe in your mind it did. Considering the silence between you and Ciel. Minus Harmony's talk to the snake. Giggling as if the snake talked back. Which worried you, you wondered if she it was because of back home...where she was mutated.

Then again..."We've arrived."Sebastian informs all of you. The carriage stops and you take a quick gander out the window, to look back and see another manor. Actually, not a manor, not it was smaller than the manor but still held status of such. It was grand. It still had two floors like the manor, a grand yard in the front. Everything just on a smaller scale.

"Come on May."Harmony calls to you, just as she gets out. Getting up you follow her again refusing Sebastian's help."Oh wow! It's so big!"She squeals."Wilde, isn't it big?"She looks to snake."I know!"And giggles before running off. You try to stop her, but it was no use."It's so big! So big!"

"Hard to believe just a second ago she was in a state of grief."Ciel said watching her run from one side to the other of the yard."..."

"A child can bounce back from anything."Sebastian said."The joy of innocence and spark of life. Shall we go in?"

With a nod from Ciel head inside. Letting Harmony do what she was going. You follow, stopping for a second and look back. There was no one. Still, you needed to make sure. About to turn back, for Harmony to call for you."Sister! Come on!"

It would have to wait. Turning back around you head inside. The last out of everyone, you didn't care. It's not like you wanted to be here anyway. Stuck here in London for the next two days, until the performance. It made no sense whatsoever. But, Harmony liked the idea of being able to come back to the city. It was what a proper lady does. Words from Ciel, to cox and trick the little girl.

Clever boy, who needed to tread carefully as you had warned him before. Not to use her, but seem not to take your warning seriously. Walking up the stairs, you enter to alarmed by Harmony's screams. You rushed in.

"Harmony!"You burst in ready to attack who it may be. Finding her screams where from being chased by someone.

A boy. No. A teenager. Seventeen he looked. Of Indian culture. Dark skin, gold eyes and long, wavy plum purple hair. That was worn loose to his shoulders; part of it in a ponytail clipped in a place with a fold clip. Dressed in elaborate attire, something of royalty. Gold large earnings, decorative gold bindi, with white slippers. A heavily-embroidered long sherwani with plain, tight-fitting churidars.

Standing there watching with a pleasant smile on, standing about a head taller than Sebastian. Also of Indian culture, dark, olive skin, slate-gray eyes and short, stark white hair. Donning a plain turban with two long locks of hair out adorning with beads. Wearing a green sherwani with a yellow and white sash-over churidar. He too wore earrings. Silver earrings and a decorative bindi. Strangely his right hand and forearm was kept wrapped up in bandages. He had a kind face. With caring eyes, that noticed your presence.

"Oh! Hello."He greets you respectfully, bowing. He had such a deep and smooth voice. Despite the accent. It was calming and laced with a aura of warm glow. Even the scent of him, when he stood before you. That you didn't notice had made his way over. Until his shadow slightly cast over you. And your eyes shoot up looking at him."I am Agni. You must be Lord Phantomhive's cousin. The Baroness."

You remained stun for a few seconds, before speaking."...Yes. My name is May..May O'Neil. That is my sister over there."You look past him at Harmony, who was still being chased by teen. Agni looks too and smiles.

"The little one is yours'. What a lovely name for her and yourself. Welcome, Baroness."He bows to you again. Seeing you wondering who the other person was chasing your sister. He introduce him."That is Prince Soma Asnab Kadar, Prince of Bengal. 26th child of the Raja. It would seem he has taken quite a liking to your sister."

You nod agreeing. Just as Harmony notices your presence."May!"And runs over to you, right past Ciel who moves out the way, she nearly stumbles but gets her balance. Clings to the skirt. Her eyes wide and sparkling in awe and joy."He's a prince! And actual! Prince!"

You humor her and smile."So I've been told. It seems the two of you are getting along really well. Have you made a new friend?"

She throws herself off and spins around running around everyone in the room."Yes! Yes! Yes!"Her happy voice spreads throughout the whole place with her laughter. Stopping when Ciel gives a hard cough."Oh."She pinches the edges of her lovely smooth blue dress and gives a proper curtsy. Well the best she could. Coming up looking straight at Ciel for approval. Which he gives, giving her a dismissive wave she could go."Come on Wilde. Let's go exploring!"

She dashes off like a lighting bolt, everyone could hear her giggles throughout the whole place and her rummaging through things."...I'm so sorry."You apologize. Feeling a bit embarrassed.

Agni and Soma just laugh it off."It is alright. Her positive energy is very refreshing."Agni tells you.

"Yes. And she smiles a great deal. She will have good fortune."Soma includes, turning to you. His smile drops and just stares. You didn't know what he was staring. Looking around, even moving to the side. His eyes just followed.

Becoming a bit uncomfortable now and feeling a bit awkward advert your eyes to the side."...Excuse me, I'm going to go and see to my...my sister."Leaving them while still keeping your eyes adverted. Soma's still followed. Unaware of his lightly flushed cheeks.

"Baroness, please remember lunch will be in one hour."Sebastian he reminds you. Giving you that smile, that annoying smile. You shoot him a glare and low growl. Shunning him with your shoulder and leave. Doing hard not to stomp your feet. The sooner this whole ordeal will be over, the better.

Ciel rolls his eye from your childish behavior."Honestly, she's jus-"

"Amazing!"Soma expresses with a light heart."Ciel! That is your cousin!?"He holds the young boy by the shoulders. Staring at him intensely. His face nearly pressed upon Ciel's. Whom found it rather uncomfortable.

"Y-Yes! She is!"He hollers while trying to push him away."Now! Let me go!"

Soma releases him and quickly backs around to where you went. With a determine and infatuated look."She is...Her eyes are like the setting sun upon the dessert. No! The rising sun casting forever beautiful light from the heavens. They hide deep innocence and purity like a lotus ready to bloom. Hair as rich and lovely of the hanging orchid gardens. Skin smooth with the most exotic oils. And a scent that I cannot begun to describe."

"A bit much."Sebastian snide under his breath.

"I must figure out a way to unlock her heart. A heart held with mysteries waiting to be solved."He said determine, more than Ciel, Sebastian and Agni have seen. The flames of desire blaze around him. Scaring the young Earl a bit.

"A bit over dramatic."

"Agni! During Baroness stay, we will make it the best ever!"Soma orders. Trying to hide the glowing red growing on his cheeks."We will shower her with all the growing affection that has stirred within."

Moved by the young prince, Agni tears up and gladly agrees."Yes, my Prince!"

Great, Ciel thought. This was going to be more of a pain than he wanted and intended. Now he began to rethink the whole idea about all this.


	8. Resistance Is Futile

_"May! Don't do it! Don't do it May!"Renet pleads to you."You can't do this! It's not right! May! Don't!"_

 _Though you heard her and the others pleading screams for you to reconsider, you ignored them all the same. It didn't matter, it didn't matter all. All you had to do was block them out. All that mattered was Miwa/ Karai's safety. You didn't care how disillusioned it was. You didn't care about the repercussions of it all. She was all that mattered. She needed a better life. She deserved a better one, than what life already had in-store. In your heart it was what you wanted. So desperately. To take her away from this horrible place. So she could live in peace and you would go with her. Just the two of you. It didn't matter where or when. Just away from here._

 _Where she could be free and happy._

Yes. Free and happy, you recall your heart's desire that day and for Harmony. That was all you wanted for her. Ignoring everything else, as long as she had a smile upon her face that was all that mattered. Yet, you often wondered in the back of your mind if, if the choice you made would catch up to you. Should it, you'd have to be ready. Nothing would take her away from you. Nothing in this world or time. That was promise. A sworn promise.

The smell of fresh cookies awoke Harmony from her slumber, peering with one open sees by her bed two cookies dipped in something white sprinkled with crumbs of something. Maybe cinnamon, because it sure smelled like it. Yawning and reaching for her delicious treat that welcomed her every morning since living with Ciel. Any child would love this kind of treatment. Having their favorite treat waiting for them once they woke.

"Ah! Good morning Lady Harmony."Agni opens up the curtains to her room. Greeting her with a bright smile. She seem a bit surprised to find him. Instead of the usual face that would greet her.

Rubbing her eyes, she looks around for Sebastian."W-Where is Mr. Sebastian?"Asking the man as she sat up, Wilde coils himself around her shoulders.

After tying up the blinds Agni address her question."Oh, he is tending to Lord Phantomhive. I hope you do not mind me greeting you this morning."

"That's fine."She said taking a bite of the cookie. Then giving some to Wilde who declined.

"Do you like the cookies?"Agni ask helping her out of bed. She nods her head while finishing up the one she had. Then presents him with the last one. To his surprise."How very kind of you. Are you sure?"She nods her head, pleading with her eyes to take it. Touched, he takes it."Thank you very much. Come now. Let me help you get ready. Breakfast is soon to start."Taking her by the hand and leads her to start the day.

Soma before the door, his face slightly buried in white lilies mixed with marigolds; nervous and tensed. His body was shaking, palms sweaty and himself perspiring like a leaky pipe. His teeth chattering, he had to hold his breath to keep them from making any noise. Leaving his knees the only thing to rattle. He was a prince. This shouldn't be so difficult. It should be easy, very easy. His breathing became rapid and swallow. Heaving heavily. Holding out a trembling hand, does he dare knock? Would it be rude? Would it be wrong? Where was Agni?

Wait, he was tending to Harmony. That's right he told him to. This would give them chance he needed. Gulping down hard, he knocks on the door. Soft at first, then mild, to heavy. There was no response. So he knocks again a few more times. With each knock and no response his nervous settled to be replaced with stall of confusion. He does a few more knocks. Still receiving no response. His face rises from behind the flowers.

"...May? May?"He calls for the young Baroness. Bold and nerves mixed in one."A-Are you up? I-I am sorry...If I am disturbing you. I-I just..."He shifts and twiddles with his thumbs."I-I brought you some...flowe-"

"What are you doing?"Ciel comes around the corner with Sebastian, glaring at the prince with a bit of annoyance."And why are you at my cousin's door? With flowers?"He notices them.

Quickly Soma hides them behind his back, trying to play it off."Umm...ah...no reason. I mean..I umm...I thought your cousin would like...like some flowers. Yes. Some flower! I had forgotten to put them in this exact room."

Ciel eye looks from the flowers to Soma and back. Clearly not buying any of it."Are you serious?"He groans. Pinching his temple.

"Prince Soma, the Baroness is not in her room." Sebastian informs the prince."She rose already and is waiting downstairs for breakfas-"

"Thank you!"Soma runs off before Sebastian could finish. They hear him calling for her through the halls.

Grumbling under his breath, Ciel scoffs."These might just be longest two days spent here ever."He complains. To which Sebastian lightly chuckles."What's so funny?"He demands.

"Oh. It's nothing my Lord. Nothing at all. We should hurry, your cousins are waiting."Escorting the young Earl to dinning room.

By the time he arrived, Harmony was seated on his right. With you to his left, though one chair over. Soma instead sat to his left, right next to you. You still kept your distance and to make it worse, had a book at the table. Which was unacceptable and rude. Your way of in a sense defining him. Since you could not do it back at the manor. You chose to do it here. You had also started to eat, well drink your tea without waiting for him. Ciel was about to say something when Harmony intercepts and greets him.

"Good morning."She chimes with a smile. Awaiting for him to greet her back.

He returns the greeting."Yes. Good morning, Harmony."He takes his seat at the head of the table.

"Did you sleep well?"She ask. He nods his head."That's good. I did too. Mr. Agni came to greet me and Wilde this morning."She tells him excited looking back at Agni, who returns her.

"May, it is breakfast now."He calmly tells you, shooting you a rather steely look and subtle warning."We have guest and it is rather impolite to be reading at the table."You catch it and close the book obediently. Though lag just a bit, reading two more pages. Just to undermine his subtle demand.

Which he didn't appreciate, but let's it go. For now. Setting the book down, adjust yourself accordingly. Sitting up straight and orderly, smoothing any ruffles in your light orange dress. Appearance was pretty much everything. And give a quick smile to him.

"I apologize. I was just so captivated by what I was reading."You tell him with a snide smile."I can sometimes get lost when I read."

Before Ciel could say anything, Harmony inquires on what you had been reading."What were you reading?"

You turn your smile to her. Breakfast began."I'm glad you asked. It's _**La Belle et la Bête.**_ "Harmony tries to say it, though she struggles."It's Beauty and Beast. The same title as the performance we will see. Later this week."

Her eyes widen, squealing."It was a story?! I want to hear it! Can you read it to me!? Please!?"

"Of course. We can after breakfast."You agree."How about outside in the garden like we use too? Wouldn't that be fun?"

Her head nods enthusiastic and delighted."Yes. I love that. Can I make flower crowns? Again?"You nod yes, she could barely contain her overwhelming joy, nearly bouncing in her seat."Can we have treats too!"

"Yes, of course."

She squeals, almost fell out of her chair if not for Agni who set her straight."Please be careful."

But a child who's desires are involved could care less about safety."I know! Pirate!"She turns to Ciel, who cringes utterly from that name. He has been force to endure. Forces a some what smile on his face."Y-Yes."

"Why don't you join us? My sister always makes story time really fun! I'll make you a flower crown too!"She invites him."You too Soma! It'll be so much fun!"

Soma gives a boisterous laugh with a smile."Of course. I would be honored to join you and May." He calms down when he turns to look at you, quickly looking away when you turned to him. He stuffs a good amount of food in his mouth to conceal his heated face. Nearly choking.

"My prince!"Agni hurries to his aide.

Everyone looks on at the spectacle. Harmony assuming it was funny couldn't help but laugh. Ciel just ignored it calling Soma an idiot. While you offered something to drink to the prince who for some reason declined, only to further choke. Sebastian just stood back with a smile."Butter?"He asked holding up some.

* * *

Breakfast finished in a good time, Harmony washed up as she was told and excepting to having her reading time. Which would have to wait till after her lessons, everyone's lessons. Sebastian took over as tutor for each. He assigned her with reading and writing. She worked diligently as always. He praised her as he always did. Which worked as she lavished in it. Expressing to Ciel about it, earning his jealously in return and crude remarks. Which he was reprimanded by Sebastian, rather quickly and severely.

You where tasked with practicing dancing. Which Sebastian kept calling you out about your profuse lagging in footwork. Nipping at you meticulously to stop. After dancing, came reciting of speeches, poems and anything else a proper lady needed to learn. Followed by academic studies. Then practicing the proper etiquette, still. Yours' was still not up to par just yet. You felt he was just abusing his power for his own amusement. Because, Harmony was able to lounge about and play with her toys, as she completed everything.

Training with Master Splinter was much, much more simpler than this. Back poise and dancing again, your feet where starting to become rather tired from all of this. And to make it worse, your dancing partner.

Ciel.

He wasn't gracefully at all and not trying to be mean, but his height made it rather...difficult to dance. Holding him was a bit of a challenge and he was rather uncomfortable and tense. It was rather obvious seeing the way he held you. He'd rather not be this close to...you. Keeping his head and eyes adverted, that didn't hide the deep red blush flustered on his cheeks.

"Master, there is too much space between you and your cousin."Sebastian scolds him."You must be closer."Emphasizing it with his hands. Pressing them together."How are you do the dance properly if you will not abide by the customary of the dance?"

"This is as close I'm getting!"Ciel snaps back.

"I just want to get this over with."You mumble to yourself."You're too stiff too."And adjust him according, ignoring his resistance and stubborn struggle. It was a good thing he wasn't strong. You took control and forced him to close the rather large space between you both."There. Let's just hurry up and do this."

Taking the lead with dance, Ciel shutters, while keeping his eyes shut tight. Throwing a slight fit of the situation.

"Would you like some more tea?"Harmony asked Agni, who held out his tea cup and accepted."There you go."She pours some in his cup, then gives some to Soma. When they all hear screaming and yelling.

"Was that Ciel?"Soma pops his head out the room, looking down the hall. The horrific screams come again. Agni and Harmony come and look. Which she was able to verify those where indeed Ciel's.

"Yes. Those are Ciel's. Mr. Sebastian is making them dance together. He doesn't like it."She giggles, making fun of him."It's funny. He goes all red."

Beings to imitate the young Earl for her own pleasure. While she joked about it Soma became infuriated"What?! If Ciel does not wish to dance with May. Then I shall!"When he quickly remembered Sebastian was there."After their lessons of course."Cowering back.

Back with you and Ciel, after his bantering and yelling, the dance lesson was finally over. All lessons where. Freedom was yours for the rest of the day and Harmony knew it. She came bursting in, Agni and Soma behind her. She had the book, eager to do as you had promised.

You barely got a second to rest, when throws herself on you."You promised! Let's go! Let's go!"She starts to pull you up, struggling of course but she was a persistent one. To make it seem effort was working, rose from your seat and let her pull you."Wait!"Remembering something, she turns and begins to push Ciel from behind to follow.

"W-What are you doing?!"He demands.

"Grrr...come on. Come outside and listen to May read."She tells him."It'll be fun! C-Come on!"She struggles in pushing him. As he had planted himself from moving.

And flatly declines."No. I am not going."Walking away.

"What? Why?!"

"Because it's ridiculous and childish. I have no time for such. If I needed someone to read me a story, I would be your age."His words come out cold and stern.

Hurt, it didn't stop Harmony from trying to get him to change his mind. Chasing after him."I'll make you a really pretty flower crown."She tries to negotiate.

"No."

"I'll make you two."

"No."

She didn't stop and follows him out the room, tailing him."You can have the first treat."

"No."He dismisses."What-?!"He finds her before him, glaring hard. Spreads her arms to block him from walking away."Move."He demands. She shakes her head refusing.

"No."

He sighs."Move. Now."

"No."

"I do not have time for this. I said move!"He raises his voice, a wrong move on his part. By the time he realized this, it was too and big tears poured down her eyes and erupting scream. He was sure rattled the whole place. He had to cover his years from her screeching cries."What the devil!? Ah! My ears! S-stop it!"He commands, but she didn't and kept going.

Even falling to knees, squeezing out every single tear she could. Agonizing the young Earl. You and the others peer out through the slit in the door at what was happening.

"I would be easier if he just said yes."

"I've told Ciel to stop being so stubborn. Karma has come back to get him."

"It seems the young Lord has come across an obstacle he cannot overcome. My, how the mighty have fallen."

You couldn't help but relish in the sight before you. Covering your mouth to contain your own laughter and joyful payback upon Ciel. Harmony wouldn't stop unless, you say it to be or she gets her way. There was no way Ciel could withstand her any longer. The more he tried to fight, the worse it became. Though sweet and precious, she was quite a demanding one. And with this new life, Ciel, stupidly giving her free range and spoiling her has now backfired.

It could been seen he was ready to snap either at her or of from her constant welling. It does seem a bit wrong to take such a delight in this, but, you needed a good laugh. Moving away, turn your back and lightly laughing. If you could cry or produce tears, they would be coming now. Someone noticed your amused state.

Having a few more laughs, you believed Ciel had enough and Harmony has had enough of a fit. It was time for you put an end to it."Excuse me."You tell the gentlemen, open the door."Harmo-"

"Alright! I'll bloody do it! Just stop it!"Ciel yells, giving in. To everyone's surprise."Stop it!"

And stop she did. Harmony perks back to her cheerful self. Happy and delighted to hear he would be joining. A huge smile spreads on her face."Yeah! This is going to be so much fun."She said jumping up and down."Mr. Sebastian we're eating outside."

He nods his head, complying."Yes. Of course."

She turns to you, jumping up and down."To the garden. To garden we go! To the garden!"She begins to sing, hurrying outside, though not without Ciel. You start up laughing again.

Doing your best to conceal it, but this time they heard you. Holding your side and trying to cover your mouth. It was just too funny. Way too hilarious. Yet, sweet at the same time. Seeing that smile upon Harmony's face. Even if, if she rather selfish and unreasonable. It lighten your mood.

"May! Hurry up!"You hear her call for you down the hall.

Through your laughs you manage to respond."I-I'm coming!...Haha..."There was no point now in holding it in, even if you tired."Excuse me."You take your leave from them. Stopping and turn back to them."Prince Soma and Agni, aren't you coming? She did include you too."

Hearing you seek him, Soma's eyes light up and shines with illuminated joy. Appears right by you."Yes!"

You give him a smile."Alright then. Come on."Take him the arm and walk towards the garden. Still laughing. Soma turns around to Agni nervous but happy.

He watches the two walk down, Soma turning back around and join in laughing with you."...The prince is very happy."He speaks."It warms my heart."

"It is quite adorable."Sebastian adds, with a smile."Well, I should go and prepare lunch. Lady Harmony has requested it be outside in the garden. I have just the perfect lunch dish for such an occasion. Rosemary chicken sounds quite divine, with a hearty panzanella salad, fresh baked bread sticks. And knowing the Lady Harmony, she would enjoy something sweet. Like the master. Eclairs would be a fitting touch. Yes, a perfect lunch for garden reading."

"Would you like any help?"Agni asked overhearing him.

"Oh, no. That is quite alright."Sebastian polite declines."As I recall, Lady Harmony has asked for you to join. It would be wise not to show. We wouldn't want another one of her...paroxysm."

"Alright."

Agni takes his leave, hearing Harmony calling for him. Sebastian takes his leave and heads to the kitchen to prepare everything. On the way there, he couldn't help but softly chuckle about the event a few minutes ago. It was quite humorous indeed. If not entertaining. He could see why it was pleasing to you.


	9. Chapter 9

It was quite quiet in the manor. Without anyone to tend to. No Ciel. To call upon them. No Sebastian to tell them what to do or what they shouldn't be doing. Nor to correct their mistakes. No child's laughter to be heard through the place. By Harmony. Everything was just quiet. Boring and bland. Though the minimal daily task was done, it just didn't seem as fun. Going in each room to just clean, Mey-Rin finishing changing the bedding, places a doll in the center of the bed. With a solemn sigh.

Outside Finny stood in the garden looking at the flower beds. By now, he'd playing hide n seek. Chasing Harmony around."I do hope she's having good time."He cast his eyes upward to the sky."Come home soon, Lady Harmony."

It seem like the others must have heard him, because they all looked upward the same time. With the same thought transcending outward. A thought that they hoped reached the one upon their minds.

A sweet breeze blew ruffling Harmony's hair just a bit. As she picked flowers from the garden. It was a strange breeze, causing her to look around particularly.

"What a strange wind. Right Wilde?"She said looking down at the snake hung around her neck. He hissed seemingly agreeing. Though she took as something else."Oh, you're right. These blue ones are really nice."Reaching for quite a few. Gushing with a huge smile."I think Mr. Sebastian will like these inside. The blues match Ciel's eyes."Squealing. When her eyes notice something."Look! These are even better! They'll make Ciel and May very happy!"

In the kitchen Sebastian was busy at work, preparing lunch and reading dinner. Along with Agni. When the most unexpected thing happened. Coming in dirty and carrying dirt inside, with their arms filled with their own bouquet of flowers from the garden outside. Grinning from ear to ear. With bits of dirt upon their face, as if the norm. Presenting them with innocence and oblivious intent. As expected from a child.

"Lady Harmony, what on earth were you doing outside?"Sebastian stops his work and gets down to her level.. Not at all pleased."You are completely dirty and tracking it in the house."Agni stops and couldn't help but find the scene before him adoring.

Pushing the flowers into the dark butler's face. Completely ignoring his question."Look at what Wilde and I picked. Aren't they lovely?"

Pushing them a bit away, he gives her a small smile."Yes. They are very lovely. Again, Lady Harmony you are completely messy and you've ruined your dress."

She yet again forsakes his question, pointing all the different colors."I found some really nice colors. Look. Blues, like Ciel's eyes."She beams proudly."Even these yellowish ones. Almost like May's. Oh! And even some like your color eyes! I'm sorry, Mr. Agni. I couldn't find any of your color."

"That is alright. Thank you for being thoughtful."

She smiles when she remembers something."I almost forgot. Mr. Sebastian, I have to tell you something."She whispers gesturing him to move closer. Though more concerned about her overall appearance, he plays along and leans in attentively. She whispers in his ear.

Agni smiles at the sweet scene before him. While admiring Sebastian too."I shall."Sebastian assures her, as she finished whispering in his ear. Taking her flowers. Handing them off to Agni. Instructing him to tend to them and where to place them."Now then,"He turns back to Harmony."Why don't we clean you up? A young lady such as yourself should not be so dirty."He stands up holding out a hand.

She takes it and he leads her to the bathroom. When you appear around the corner, with a distracted and worrisome look. That you nearly bumped right into Sebastian and Harmony.

"May!"Harmony's voice gets your attention. It took you a second to respond and notice her current appearance.

"..Mmm...Oh. Yes?"You respond."Harmony? Where you picking flowers again?"She nods her head proudly. You couldn't help but laugh a bit."Just look at you, so dirty."

"Like a worm!"

"Yes. A dirty little worm."You add all in fun. Kneeling down to her level. Bopping her on the noise lightly. She giggles. Then looks up at Sebastian."Mr. Sebastian said I have to clean."

"Did he now? Would you like it if I bathed you instead?"

A wide bright and joyful smile spreads across her dirty face eagerly."Yes! Yes, please!"Letting go of Sebastian's hand and quickly takes yours. Pulling on you."I love when you clean me!"

"Alright. Let's go."Standing up take her from the butler and lead her instead. Smiling as she talks while quickly shooting him a dagger glare quickly. Which he himself returns just as you turn around.

"Now?"He begins to look around."What was upon your mind? Baroness?"His eyes sharply look around for anything out of place, knowing he had to get back to finishing making lunch, he had to do a rather quick investigation from the way you had came.

Walking swiftly down the hall, there was nothing his eyes could find amiss. Nothing at visible. But, he sensed something faint, radiant and unusual. Emitting from withing the hall he stood. Giving it a closer look, his inhuman eyes seem to see it. Written upon the walls in the halls. No. Not just the walls here, trailing the invisible markings? Could he call them that? He wasn't quite sure. He was sure though, it was supernatural.

It wasn't a demon, that much he knew. It wasn't a Grim Reaper either. Another thoughts came to his mind on what it might be. This presence felt spiritual at best. What he could sense and feel. And feel he did, taking off his glove barely touches the walls, when something shocks him. It stung just a little, enough to leave a small burn. And very few things could burn or cause harm to a demon like this. Looking at his small injury, as it began to heal on its. Slowly of course. This time being careful, he holds his hand just a few inches over the wall and follows the energy down the all into the next one. There was soon no need to go any further, he knew.

Putting his glove back on. His eyes glow with a hostile tint, growling silently. Watching through the small slit into the bathroom at the two 'sisters'. He paid no mind to the younger one, he knew she was who she is to be. It was the older one, his suspicious eyes callously remained on. Narrowing upon her. Silently growling threatening. She was not whom she claims to be. He was sure that energy came from her. It had her trace, he could smell it. His anger slowly rising the more he remained fixated and vexed with her. More questions proceeded to gnaw away in his mind. Questions with answers seem to find no answers too. Some he begin to fabricate himself. Quickly taking a whiff of her scent. There was a only a small trace of human in her. In you. The rest he did not know.

It would be much more easier to forcefully retrieve his desired answers. It would be rather easy. But, he was limited to so much. As Ciel had order him and the others to be respectful. It would be defying his master's orders; as well he felt May kept her guard up. Alert and aware. A frontal approach wouldn't be good. Remembering their first encounter the way she reacted with such quick reflexes and skill. One of her previous profession would have. That deadly and sharp look she had; there was also strength he had noticed when he blocked her. She seem rather surprised and stun when they clashed for a that brief second. He too was, but did not show it. Having noticed she was not fazed nor showed any sign of injury, whether it be small from it.

Then there was when he happened up her that one morning. When she reacted to his presence, sending a punch his way. Which he caught. He felt her strength a bit in it as well. Which quickly dropped, realizing it was him. Thinking again, when he came across her touching the ground as if connecting to it. He barely managed to hear what she said. Noticing something too that day. Every time something. Something she seem to desperately keep hidden. Concealed.

A frontal approach would not work. Those golden-yellow eyes of her's hide depths of mysteries. Buried and locked away. Something haunting loomed around her. A vial of shroud of iron defense. Mask of many faces, acting upon any face she chose. Devious. That delicate appearance could fool anyone; except himself. Watching Harmony pop up from under the water, covered in bubbles and suds. Giggling with heavy delight. Splashing around like a dolphin. Causing water to overflow out of the tub. He would have to clean it up later. Her splashing nearly and almost got on May. Who too joined her sister in shared laughter.

Actually with a genuine smile; washing down the little girl. Who goes under again and pops right back up, splashing around continuously. Wriggling out her sister's grasp to wash her hair. This wasn't bath time, it was play time. Focusing his attention just a little bit on their interaction, it was clear as day, the love and happiness May had towards Harmony. If that was important, he'd linger on it longer. Focusing back to May, waiting to see if she'd do anything; when he hears approaching footsteps coming and quickly leaves.

Back in the bathroom, Harmony was giving you all sorts of grief. Of course in a playful manner. You did your best to hold her slippery self down."Harmony, please...Ah!"You cover yourself from the water. Laughing."Please, remain still. I need to rinse out your hair."Managing to get a hold of her, pour water upon her. Washing her hair."There. Done."Relived. Unplug the tub and wait for the water to drain out.

Getting up you get a towel and drape it over her. Drying to her off, before wrapping it around her and taking her out. She just kept laughing the whole time, touching your heart. Hearing her sweet laughter and smile. Her eyes look up at you with preciousness. Beaming with warmth and love. Unable to resist, planet a kiss upon her brow.

"I love you, Harmony."You tell her softly. Giving her another kiss. Before drying her off completely. Wrapping her up, scope her up and exit.

Carrying her all the way to her room, when you felt eyes watching you. Turning around, finding no one there. There was no threat, so you carry on like normal. Entering Harmony's room, shut the door and sit her on bed. Reminding her to keep the towel on. Wilde slithered over. Opening her closet you go through her dresses, trying to figure out what would best be suitable for her to wear.

Harmony watched you, while becoming a bit restless. And decided to entertain herself. Standing up, still keeping herself wrapped, jumps up and down in the center of her bed. Gleefully with delight and enjoyment."I'm a rabbit! I'm a rabbit!"She squeals.

You smile to yourself from what she said, always bouncing with energy. Who would have thought, this was what she'd be like. Living a well...normal life. Her child innocence still together. Nothing horrible happening to her. A life of her own. Free from a future that would have been her's. Which thankfully it was not. This was how Karai was meant to be. Laughing and always happy. And being silly. Of course.

It didn't bother you, her constant jumping and squealing. If this kept her busy and entertained, it allowed you to focus on finding the right dress. Nearing one you saw before. It was a light green satin one. With white bows lacing it. And a big one tied in the center upon the back. High collar too. This would be just right, along with brown boots. Also white gloves for her. Taking out the outfit, humming softly in a merry tune. A tune that caught Harmony's ear, she stops her jumping to listen, fondly. Slowly begins to sway a little. Smiling watching you also sway to your humming. Both of you begin to hum together. It made it easy to dress her. Once you finished, take her hand and the two of you begin to dance in small circles together. You held her hands gently and protectively. Guiding her with each step, looking at her tenderly.

There was nothing in this world you wouldn't do for her. Nothing at all. Picking her up carefully, twirl her around delicately. Her light heartily laughing warmed the room and your heart. She was light a feather as you twirled her. Still humming, only you now. Harmony had become to busy enjoying herself to hum. Your tune dropped softly and benevolently. Rising and falling with grace. Your feet glided flawlessly across the room and in the small circles.

It was just you and Harmony. Just the two of you, everything else vanished. As it was it was before, three months ago. Dancing like this, the two of you; by the hearth on certain evenings. Even in the morning or just for fun. You'd hum or sing to her. It always got her in the mood. She'd take your hands and the two of you would dance. Sometimes, you'd allow her to stand on your feet and dance that way. Both of you smiling at one another. You'd scoop her up and spin her around that way too. She'd stretch her arms out wide. As wide as they could go and delight in it.

Delight that was interrupted by a knock upon her door."Umm...Excuse me?"It was Soma."I-I've come to get you both for..for lunch!"

So caught up the fun, you nearly forgot. Quickly looking at the clock reading it, it was a bit past lunch. Realizing this, hurry to the door with Harmony in your arms. Opening it, almost bumping into Soma, but avoid such a collusion. Quickly apologizing. Moving around him and hurry down the hall. He quickly follows behind, rather amazed at how fast you could move your heels and how quickly you ran. Reaching the stairs, hurry down. Soma still upon your trail, Harmony finding all this quite amusing. Thinking it all to be fun. Laughs. Telling Soma to catch up, while telling you to go faster.

Which you could have, but, decided against it. The dinning room was just up ahead, Ciel could hear your running steps. He did his best to keep his temperament in cheek. Three months of all that training and still nothing. His impatience wearing rather thin. Hearing Harmony's cheering and laughter echoing through the halls, silence clearly was no longer in his life. Nor was order it would seem. Looking at the clock, at the time. It was already 20 minutes past lunch. Late. Late again.

"We win!"Harmony cheers, the second you enter with her in your arms. Soma coming in just a few seconds after nearly out of breath. She couldn't help but laugh while somewhat praising him."You did good too."

Catching his breath, the prince smiles."Thank you. Next, I will win."

Setting Harmony down, you realized you had forgotten to her hair. It looked somewhat alright. It was barely noticeable. But, it was clear someone did notice."How dare you come to the table, like that?"Ciel said harshly. Ending the fun and scaring Harmony."Her hair is a near mess. Sebastian, take Harmony back and do something with her hair."

"Yes, My Lord."Sebastian obeys and escorts Harmony out, while you took your seat. With Soma by you.

You watch a slight frighting Harmony look at you, wondering if had done something wrong. You where about to get up to be halted by Ciel."Leave her!"He orders you. Shooting a strict and displeased scowl."Sebastian will tend to her. Sit. Down."

Wanting to resist him on this, something told you not you. Enraged yourself for the way he spoke to you and frightening Harmony. Opening your mouth, Soma grabs your wrist and tugs you to sit down. Looking at you sympathizing while also saving you. Using his eyes telling you to just listen. He could feel you tense up, even when you sat. He realized he had grabbed you and lets you go quickly.

The tension in the room from you and Ciel was thick, neither Agni nor Soma knew what to say or dared to say anything. Still waiting on Harmony to come back, which she did. With her hair neat, in a braided bun. Walks in rather silent, taking her seat next to Ciel. Her eyes lost their spark of joy and fun. Keeping them down at her plate. Afraid and feeling guilty. Not a single peep from her. It broke your heart, you needed to comfort her.

"Don't you dare even think about coddle her.!"Ciel raises his voice, shooting you authoritarian look. This time it was not warning, it was a command."Sit. Down."

Scared, Harmony peeps and beings to cry."Ciel. You're scaring her."Soma said, upset.

The young Earl didn't care."It is alright, Lady Harmony."Agni goes to her aide and wipes her tears. Irritating Ciel more, that he snaps her.

"Stop crying!"Slamming his hand down, visibly frighting Harmony. Who jolts out of her seat and runs off.

"I'm sorry!"She cries, fleeing out the room. Knocking into the table, causing the flowers she had picked fall over in its vase and break. Snapping Ciel back and realizing what just happened.

"Harmony!"You rush after her. Soma and Agni following after you.

Pinching his tired brow, goes through his mind what just happened. Sebastian comes over to Ciel."It seems you have frighten your cousin. She ran off."Ciel groans at him, when his noticed the broken vase. and the flowers."Ah, yes. Lady Harmony, picked those for you. Finding them in your eye color. She was hoping to give them to you during lunch. But, it seems that won't happen."He said sorrowfully, picking up the broken vase.

Running footsteps come rushing in, it was Agni. Alarmed and panicked."Lord Phantomhive! Lady Harmony! She's gone! She ran off the grounds!" 


	10. Found

A frighten child will just keep running, to get away from what scared them. Their minds racing like bees in an agitated hive, having been shaken around. They didn't care where their feet lead them, as long as it got them far away. Especially if they knew, they where the cause of it. Eyes shut, feet pounding upon the pavement in any direction. Head dropped, guided by flight instincts. A frighten Harmony fled the townhouse and ran and ran to get away. Her little chest rising and falling rapidly, she could feel her little heart pounding upon her rib cage. Supplying her body with adrenaline to keep running. She hadn't looked up to see where her feet had taken her. It didn't register with her, besides people wouldn't even bother to look upon a running, scared child. It was rather common to see them running. Plus, most did not look down. Only if they bumped into them.

The poor child, running away. Someone should stop her, otherwise she'd bump into someone. Stepping out a figure, to have a child run right into them. Nearly knocking her back, if they hadn't reached out and grabbed her before she landed in the streets. Pulling her safely back onto the side walk.

"You should be careful."The stranger tells her, dusting her off."That would have been a rather nasty. Oh? Tears? You seem offley distraught, what's the matter?"Getting down to her level. Gently using their thumb to wipe away her tears.

Harmony stood before her savoir, puffy eyes. They do their best to coo and calm the child. Patting her head ever so gently and takes a hand lightly. Waiting patiently for her to push through her tears and speak. The bottom of her lip still trembled with anguish, while her amber pools glossed with sincere remorse. Seeking comfort. What any child needed right now.

"A pretty girl like yourself shouldn't be crying, do you want to tell me all about it?"They asked, nodding her head, shallow smile curls onto their lips. As their eyes gleam with kindness just as shallow.

* * *

Walking through the streets, absently going about their time. When they notice something familiar and particular out the corner of their eye. "Oh~! My, what is that we have here?~"

There was no sign of her, none at all. You couldn't find her. After what felt like hours of searching, even with sun still up. She was a quick little one. Eyes darting back and forth along the road and among others walking. Was it even possible for her to get this far? Then again, yes. The frighten look in her eyes broke you. She was truly scared from Ciel's aggressive assault upon her. Which was not called for at all, no matter what. Even if he did seem rather agitated and tired. You hadn't picked up on it till you sat down. Something to be bothering him. What it was, wasn't on your mind right now.

Finding Harmony was. Finding out she had left the grounds, after searching for her. As she normal would hide among the flora when she became like this. But, she wasn't, it wasn't until Agni had noticed the gate had been pushed ajar, a small opening. Big enough to fit little body. That it clicked she had left and you wasted no time rushing off yourself. Ignoring both Soma and Agni's calls for you to wait. Which clearly you did not, Harmony came first. Fear and panic left you less rational, even if you tired to keep your mind as clear as you could, it would not stop formulating scenarios of what might befall the five year old. You needed to calm down, so you could focus and pinpoint her.

Then you'd be able to find her. Just calm down. But, with a rapid beating heart, it wouldn't seem possible. There was another way you could pinpoint her, your eyes cast up to the sky at the birds flying above. Yes. There was always another way, a way you hadn't used in years. Your mind didn't even need to ponder whether or not to do it. Even if others would see, you could locate Harmony and from their the two of you could go off and never be seen again. Live in hiding. Releasing your grip upon your dress, press off the ground...

"May!"

Soma reaches out and grabs you by the wrist, stopping and startling you. Your eyes whip around to him, wide. The prince heaving and panting, nearly out of breath. Regains it just a little. Stands back up.

"I-I am glad to have caught you."He said in-between breaths. Fanning himself, while wiping his brow."..."Not having time for this and not wanting to be rude, get ready to tell him to release you."Come. We will search together!"With a firm hold on your wrist still, leads the way taking you with him.

His eyes determinedly searching for the little girl. Even asking others if they had seen her, doing his best to describe her. Taken back by this, a admirable gesture, which you greatly appreciated. But, this was leading no where, manage to slip your wrist away from his hold. The second he realized you had, you had given yourself enough distance from him. Using others as blockers when he tired to go after you. Thanking him silently, hurry off. Harmony was your responsibility. No one else's. Stopping quickly, you look around. Still no sign of her. Now beginning to feeling your panic rise. A cold rush shot through you, of the unspeakable. That feeling, that ominous feeling you'd felt...Harmony...

Frozen with fright and terror yourself, while your eyes fill and crack with failure. That you didn't notice a hand reaching towards you. Until their tips touched your neck, a sharp gasp escapes your mouth. When you turn around.

Ciel eye kept coming back to that one spot. Were the broken vase shattered upon the floor. Water spilled out and flowers spread across the floor. Similar to a murder scene. And who be the murder? Himself. Behind his cold and dark stare, replayed his cruel action. He could still himself, his enraged voice whip upon the unsuspecting and defenseless girl. Who felt the lashes of his words, that cut her upon her psyche skin. Her yelp screamed from the pain he inflicted on her. His mind kept repeatedly playing it again and again. The more it did, the more it brought him back here to the scene. And the more it was becoming a rather irritation of annoyance.

She shouldn't have cried, was his way of justifying his actions. It was simple. If she hadn't cried, then none of this would have happened. Crying was not needed, she was too old to be crying. It should have stopped a long time ago. That damn child.

That damn child.

Glancing at the grandfather clock, Sebastian had not yet returned. It shouldn't take him this long. He sent him out nearly a hour and half ago. Right after Agni came rushing back in to inform them of Harmony's absence. And of May's. Both them left the grounds, with Soma, that infatuated idiot following. It would have been better if he didn't send out his butler. If the girl fled, then she fled. Less of a headache for him.

He'd finally get some piece and quiet. If not for that nagging in his mind, forcing him to change his actual thought. Strangely he had no regrets nor felt irritated of backing down from his initial thought. It'd be ashamed and ruin his family's name should it get out he made a little girl, correction his younger cousin cry. Running down the streets. Should someone stop her and she tell them.

Glancing back the clock, antsy and becoming restless. This waiting game was making him rather tense or was it anxious. Walking down the hall, he stops assuming he heard faint laughter. Turning around, finding no one. Yet, it weighed on his mind.

It was the sound of carriage pulling up and the door opening that Ciel hasten his way to the front door. Reaching it the second it opened and someone rushing in right pass, almost knocking him over, if he hadn't been moved out the way. He briefly caught a glimpse. When they ascended up the stairs and disappearing behind a locked door.

"Well, hello my Lord~."Lau walks up the steps greeting Ciel. Who was rather surprised by his presence. Looking past Soma and Agni at the Chinese man and his 'sister' cling to him.

With Sebastian's help, Ciel sets himself upright."Lau. You being here is either a accidental coincidence or you've come to just rattle me presence."

A smile ever so plastered upon the man's face. Takes none of his words to heart."Oh. Now come my Lord. Surely you don't mean such words."

"I am going to go and check up on May."Soma says, running up the stairs. Stopping to scold Ciel briefly."Ciel, you shouldn't have been so cruel and ill spoken to a child. You had frighten her and caused her sister to worry deeply. It was good thing, she was found. No one should frighten a child's innocence and joy."

With that he runs up the stairs."Please excuse him."Agni apologizes on behalf of Soma."He is just very rattled, his feelings clearly speaking."He turns to Lau and thanks him."Thank you."Before following Soma.

Leaving a rather lost Ciel. Who looks to Sebastian for an answer, who gladly fills him in."Mr. Lau was the one who stumbled upon your cousin, master. Happening to spot her sleeping on a bench. Knowing who she was, he picked her up and kept her in his custody. Not soon after, the Baroness came followed Soma and then myself and Agni."

"Asleep?!"Ciel said. Looking at Lau suspiciously.

"Oh! No my Lord I did not use Opium on her. No. I would never allow a child that."Lau clears it up."Unless of course they pay a good price."

"Stay away from her."

"I tease, my Lord. But, I did find her asleep, well Ren Mao was the one who spotted her. It amazed me how no one else seem to. She was just there asleep like a baby. Poor thing was tired and exhausted. It had looked like she had been crying. Any who, we did happen to spot your other cousin. And well, as you can see..."He looks up the stairs. With a pleased smile."It's nice happy ending."

Ignoring him. Ciel turns to his butler. "Sebastian, make sure everything is alright with Harmony. If she was out on the streets who knows what might have happened. Tend to her."

"Yes, my Lord."Before starting off, invites Lau and Ran Mao in and sets them up with some tea and snacks with Ciel in one of the rooms. Gathering all what he felt he needed to tend to Harmony, heads to the room. Finding Agni and Soma outside.

With Soma knocking on the door. "Excuse me."He gets their attention, Soma nearly jumps out of fright and moves behind Agni, allowing the butler through."Thank you. Baroness. Baroness."He knocks on the door calling for you. "I've come to see upon your sister. Upon the master's orders."

"Go away."You tell him behind the door. "She doesn't need it."

"Even so, the Master would like to make sure all is well with her. Please open the door."He goes to turn the knob finding it to be locked. Grunting silently with annoyance. He kept himself calm. Adding serenity in his voice."I understand you would like to care for your sister. After the ordeal she has been through, I too would like to make sure the young lady is well. Please, allow me to com-"The door opens a little, he gets ready to smile. Meeting heated eyes instead.

"I said to leave! There is no need for you!"Lashing back at him."I will tend to my sister! Now leave! There has been enough damage!"Slamming the door in his face, locking it.

Leaving shocked and stun Sebastian, as well Soma and Agni. Inside the room, you didn't care how rude or upset you where to him. His pestering was enough. Whether Ciel had good intentions or just sent him to send him, didn't matter. He had no right to bother your sister. Going over to her bed, she was still sleeping. Moving the covers over her a little more, sit down on her bed and brush her bangs gentle away. Preciously stroking her face lightly, it burned inside knowing she was safe and alright. Though your fears hadn't left. Only halted for the time begin. Grateful she was found safely in one piece.

Leaning closer brush your lips upon her forehead, careful not to wake her. "My precious light." Lowering yourself on the bed, lay next to her and remain by her side for the remainder of the day. Watching over her. Till she decided to awake. That you too drifted off.

No one bothered neither of you the rest of the day. Not even Ciel. The townhouse became hushed and soundless. Only the sound of the fire crackling in the hearth gave noise. While cleaning off a window, Sebastian noticed something out the corner of his eye, looking closer it was a smudge. Rubbing a bit harder, he cleans it. Removing it from view, pleased he walks away. As a shadowy figure outside the gates, stares.


	11. A Night at the Theater

It was so grand. So marvelous. Exquisite. A beauty itself to behold, the lights lite up the night London sky like lights upon a tree. No, like the bright stars in the sky. Stairs of stone, carved with delicate and fine touch. It was just so exciting and thrilling, the chill of the night couldn't stop the warmth of joy running through Harmony.

Gleefully carefully running up the steps like a mountain, of the theatre. Stopping in-between the spiraling pillars, looking straight up; mouth wide open and eyes just as big. She couldn't help it and lightly twirls around, making sure to be careful in her lovely satin cerulean blue. White frills layered under, it wasn't a short one, normally going to her knees. No, this was on nearly reached her ankles. Delicately picking up the tip of her dress, with her gloved hands. Gloves made of satin too, same color as her dress.

Others walking inside casually glanced in her direction, some smiled, others finding it rather amusing, while some where rather indifferent. Harmony, she didn't care. Her mind wasn't upon them. It was on the thrill of this event. This whole night. She was dressed so well and proper. Everything about her, down to her shoes and up to her hair. Which was elegantly styled in soft pinned up curls.

Squealing and giggling to herself."Harmony, don't stray to far."Ciel lightly scolds her, coming up the stairs. Opening her eyes and transferring her attention to him.

He too was dressed up for the performance, dark blue long-sleeved waistcoat with matching trouser to match. Gray vest, under the waistcoat with white high stand collar shirt; silk red puff tie, dark top hat, with dark gloves and silver plated governor cane. Which she always found rather odd he used one. He looks straight down at her. Upon reaching her, quickly glancing to Sebastian behind him, nods and settles. Though of course with a smile.

"I'm sorry."She apologizes. Slightly tilting her head."I am just really, really happy!"

"Even so, you must keep your composure."

"Okay."She agrees. Moving her eyes to her sister, to you standing next to Ciel on his right.

You eyes weren't on her nor noticed her looking at you. They glanced upward at the elegant architect, what was once in history books, stood right here before your eyes. Stunning. Feeling history itself. The integrated design and pattern made you a flutter. You had to keep your mouth from dropping open. Not wanting to be punished later in a lessons, from Sebastian.

The thought upset you."Is everything alright?"Sebastian ask, seemingly sensing your feeling.

"No. Nothing."You quickly deny in a small huff. Adverting your eyes away. Turning them back, surprised finding him with his hand out for you. Which was rather strange. You give him a quizzing look, trying to see his play.

He just simply smiles humbly, like an harmless soul. Yet, that smile always seem to hold some sort of deviousness."I do hope it is alright, if I escort you in? The young master is escorting Lady Harmony."Following his eyes, you see that Ciel and Harmony had already entered.

She holding onto his arm, staying close. Resisting the urge to point at everything she saw. It was just so strange, so very strange. Just yesterday she was terrified of Ciel. After what he frighten her out of the Townhouse. She fled away. From his harshness. Seemed like there was nothing wrong. Behaving adoring and springing. Like nothing happened. Ever since the morning she, the second she awoke. It was good to see her back to herself, but it just puzzled you. It seem to with Ciel too. Soma and Agni didn't see anything wrong. Gladly accepting her turn around. Praising her with good fortune.

Listening to Ciel when he told her something and even you. Not arguing back.

"Baroness?"Sebastian speaks, breaking your thought. He still had his hand out for you. Awaiting your decision."Shall I?"

Quickly looking around at those coming with another, their escorts. The women clung to the man, with smiles on. There was slight pressure, not like that, just the idea of it. In this time, it was consider the thing to do. Having some sort of escort. Clenching your dark gloved hand, delicately pick up the skirt's edges of your dark rose dress. With ruffles and black trim on it. Round collar and long sleeves. Gave you a graceful and elegant look. Hair styled in softer curls than Harmony and remained half up and down with a brooch assent with deep red and pink and ivory jewels. Which kept your hair up.

Decline his proposal to be your escort and walk around him. Without a word and walk inside, over to Ciel and Harmony. Who was gazed upon the glory her eyes held for the interior of the place. It lite up like the city of El Dorado. Lights casting a hue of golds and yellows, mixing with glittering soft browns and soft hazels. It seem slightly magical. You could barely hold in your surprised and astound gasp. So light and so gentle. You stopped walking gazing around, your head and eyes moved in circles. Taking in ever single square inch of the place, even the bronze stairs that lead up to different levels, with its warm and rich velvet red carpet. With emerald and golden embroidery. It just captivated you, that you ensured your attention. Walking to it as it if called with its sweet and alluring words.

Trace your fingers lightly on the rallying of the rich wood and concert stairs. So smooth. So tender. Gliding your fingers upon it, reminded you of...of...*Wham*You accidentally bump into someone. Not pay attention.

"Pardon me."You quickly apologize and go around them, before they could even answer, catch a glimpse. Reaching the top, you turn around and gaze alluring at the grandness before you. It was beautiful, as it was stunning. Magical even. The lights flickered delicately with a light touch of warmth, lights reflection bouncing off the mirrors added more.

Honestly, you could stay out here instead of going to see the performance. As it just held your attention, to be broken by Harmony. Who reaches out and takes your hand. You look down at her, she huge smile on her face."It's so pretty, isn't?"She gasp turning around to look just like you."Auntie Red, this is what she said. OH! Auntie Red loves this place! Maybe she might be here!"Her eyes search through the faces of people for any sign of the woman.

You cringe with grief, looking at her with a heavy heart. There where no words you could say. As she kept searching, Ciel and Sebastian arrive. He slightly snorts seeing Harmony's 'unruly' behavior.

"What in the world is she...Harmony! Stop that this instant."He chides in a low voice. She hears him and stops, though her eyes didn't and kept searching vigorously. Becoming a bit upset she hadn't found the one she needed."Just what are you looking for?"A question he regretted and wish not to have left his lips.

She looks at him with the brightest hope and adornment in her eyes."Auntie..Red!"She smiles innocently."She loves really bright and sparkly places like this. Doesn't she May?"She looks to you. Not a single thought came, guilt and grief gripped you from even speaking. Along with the pressure. What words could you even say to her? Quickly you and Ciel exchange speechless glances.

Stalled and staled neither you or him said a single word. Your eyes sadly look at her, though you manage to hide it the best you could. Looking to the side, so she could not see, cover your mouth to prevent yourself from weeping from the betrayal you carried. Being to throb.

 _"Harmony, she cannot know."You strongly tell Ciel."She can't know. It'll crush. And you are not to tell her either."_

That day, that time you made sure to keep the death a secret along with Ciel. Making him formally swear he would not. Upon his family's name, Harmony was not to know a single thing. You had your reasons, you didn't want her to experience any tragedy in life. None at all. You'd swore you would keep her safe no matter what. Be her shield for everything. But, this right here...this was not making it easy.

"I don't see her."Harmony whimpers disappointed. Hanging her head rather low. To shot back up at a thought. Turns to Ciel and takes hold of his hand, with a begging squeeze."Ciel! Can we go and see Auntie Red?! Huh? Can we? I'll bring her some really pretty red flowers."

The situation was becoming more uncomfortable and insufferable. Ciel, all he repeatedly say constantly was 'Ummmm...', like a broken record. If not for Sebastian for stepping in and manages to quickly fix it and redirect her.

"It does sound like a wonderful thought."He tells her."Though, Madame Red is sadly away. She will be for a long time."

"Why?"

He kept his wholesome perpetual smile on."Well, I am not quite sure. But, I do know that is why she has left you in care of her nephew. Your cousin the young master. So you too and your sister as well, enjoy her love and generosity of the lifestyle she had experienced."

You and Ciel hold your breath, keeping the nervous at bay. Waiting to see if Harmony would take it, watching her think about it. She wasn't going to take it, you feared. She wasn't. She would see straight through his ploy and find out everything. Dreading, you step forward."Harmony, plea-"

"Alright!"She believes him. Stopping you."That is really, really kind of Auntie Red. She's always so nice. One time she brought me new ribbons for my hair."Tells him, to whisper rather loud in his ear."Don't tell my sister. Auntie said not tell her."

Playing along he nods and promises."I won't."He whispers back."Now then, let us continue. The performance will start rather soon."Holding out his hand to her, she takes with a smile and walks with. Completely forgetting about what was just said.

Relieved you and Ciel sigh silently. The pressure was off, you had to admit, that was rather quick thinking on Sebastian's part. But, you should have been on your toes and been able to cover it up. Not him.

"You're sloppy."Ciel said. It was hard to tell if he was teasing or mocking you. With that infuriatingly smug smirk. You glare down at him. As he fixes his cuffs."You nearly gave yourself away, pathetic. Didn't you say, you'd protect her? You're sure doing a poor job about it. Nearly getting yourself found out."

Crossing your arms, rebuke."You stood there too, with no words. As I recall, _as_ well you too made commitment to conceal from her finding out. For someone who is an Earl, you surely took your time. You couldn't formulate a single response back. So, don't come at me about it."

He growls, locking glares with you. Temperaments and irritation rising between you both. About to say something, Harmony calls for the two of you hurry and come. Giving it a rest, put on a smile and hurry over to her. Though of course not before including Ciel. Turning back to him with a sweet, yet patronizing smile."Yes, come my dear...dear cousin. We don't want to miss the show."Turn around and hurry to Harmony.

* * *

The seats where grand and magnificent. A private box. On the side, in the center right by the stage. Harmony's eyes nearly exploded once she entered. It was roomy and spacious. Four seats, one for everyone. She said and even took charge with the seating. Ciel had to sit by her, there was no objection to it. Though you did with your seating pal, Sebastian. Who sat right behind Harmony, herself, while you sat behind Ciel.

"Sister?"She she calls to you, peering around her chair at you.

"Yes? What is it?"

"I hope it's just like the story you read. In the garden."

You give her a soft reassuring smile."I'm sure it will be. Now, shhh...it's starting."You whisper, pointing to the stage. She nods and turns around just as the lights dim. Sits up proper, covering her mouth to conceal her squeal as the curtains rise. Grips onto Ciel's arms trembling with excitement.

It hadn't even started yet and she was all ready engaged into it. The light falls upon the stage and someone comes out, the narrator. Speaks a small intro of the story. It was just magical. Pointing to Ciel, squealing quietly as she could. Trying to share her own enthusiasm, especially once the actors and actresses came. The music played below, it was a beautiful and charming. Light and kind. Harmony's mouth remained open, only to wide bigger, her eyes stare captivated once the main actress who played Beauty, the main character came out.

Though it was dark, you saw Harmony's cheeks flush in awe. That she even calmed down, to Ciel's relief and joy. It was adorable and made you smile. Seeing her like this, enjoying herself. Happy. You paid little attention to the performance and more on Harmony. Ten Shen would happy and so would Master Yoshi/Master Splinter. If they saw their daughter this exhilarated. What a precious memories, what a happy life she was having. Watching her gushing and nearly jumping out of her seat, Ciel had to kind of hold her down. That didn't stop her, she got up and wanted Ciel to dance with her during the musical numbers, which he refused. Only to give in, when she sadly quiets.

"Fine."He gets up and dances with her. It was rather sweet, you couldn't help but chortle just a little at it. Even gently applauding.

"Bravo. Very good."Harmony smiled from your praise, Ciel scowled. Mumbling under his breath it was degrading and ridiculous. Which you heard, but just ignored it. And applaud.

Their dance finished and she playfully thanks him. Doing her best to conceal her giggles."Thank."Bowing with a cute curtsy. He grudgingly bows back.

"You are most welcome. Now, let's finish the performance and no more of this."He firmly says, escorting her back into her seat. Taking his seat right, when she jolts up.

"May! You need to dance too!"She says. This took you by surprise."Come on. You can dance at this part!"

Though a sweet thing for her say, you decline."No. It's alright. Besides, you've already danced with, Ciel. He seems little tired."Taking a crack him subtly. Earning his hidden angry. When knew a way to get even.

"Oh."Harmony noticed."Never mind. Tha-"

"Why don't you have Sebastian dance with her."He suggest to her. Bringing her idea back. Which she agrees.

"Yes. Mr. Sebastian. He can dance with you!"She chimes, looking to the man."Would you? Mr. Sebastian?"

He returns with a humble and pleased smile."Why, I would be delighted. Thank you, Lady Harmony."

She turns to you with her smile still on."See! He will!"

All eyes look at you, Sebastian with his hidden smug smile on; holding out at hand for you. Waiting for you take it. Ciel's eye gleam with sweet revenge. With a malice smirk, laughing inside. Harmony, waiting holding close that you would not disappoint. Sighing inside defeated, take Sebastian's hand, though kept your eyes adverted away. Standing with him and curtsy to him, he gives you a bow. Taking hold of your hand and placing his other respectfully and gently on your waist, takes the lead. Slowly starting. Your hand other hand rest upon his shoulder, keeping your eyes obscured so he nor the others could see the burning annoyance written across your face. The feeling was rather mutual with him as well. Though he didn't show it and kept up a smile of enjoyment. Being this close actually helped him. He could get a really good scent from you. Study your 'physique' a bit more. Again, everything appeared normal and human looking. It was just the scent, the scent you carried did not match anything. And without you looking straight at him, he couldn't really see straight into you.

Where you doing this purpose? More questions and pieces added to this puzzle. Harmony's eyes followed with each step, content and loving it. Her sister was a good dancer, really good. She couldn't help but feel proud and thrilled. The way she step with the music, never missing a note. Lightly gliding with her footing.

"My sister, she's really beautiful."She expresses to herself. Ciel turns his attention from the performance to her. Seeing the gleam love and admiration in her amber eyes."I want to be just as beautiful."

The music ends, finally. Everyone applauds for the scene, Harmony applauds to the scene before her. Though an irksome moment with Sebastian, hearing Harmony made it bearable. Just to please her and add a little more, curtsy to her. Surprisingly Sebastian bows to her and the two of you say together."Thank you."

Laughter escaped her, settling when you and Sebastian come and sit back down. Harmony turns to the two of you, cupping her face tenderly in your hands, lightly kiss her nose. Then her forehead. She returns the affection and kisses your nose too. She turns back around to watch the rest of the performance. That went on well, very well. Everyone stood and gave a standing ovation. Harmony was the loudest, cheering and praising the actress who played Belle. Who heard her, turning towards her direction, personally bows and waves to her. Overwhelmed by such a treatment, Harmony clings to Ciel bashfully. Hiding her face. Peeking from behind him at the woman. Giving a small wave.

It was time to now leave, the performance over. Everyone begin to exit, of course it took a bit longer having a private box, reach the exit of the theater. "Excuse me. Sir! Madame! Please! Please wait!"Some flags the four of you down.

Stopping so they could catch up, Ciel addresses them."Yes?"The person was a stage crew member, it was clear by the way he dressed. Smiles politely. Looks to Harmony, who stood by you, holding your hand.

Squats down to her level. A cheerful expression."You're the little Lady, who cheered the loudest? Aren't you?"Fearing she was in trouble quickly runs behind you, then straight behind Sebastian."I'm sorry, did I scare you?"

"Please forgive her."Sebastian, speaks on her behalf."The Lady is rather shy."Resting a affection hand upon her head.

Understanding the man took no ill will, and laughs jolly."Ah, I understand. I've got children myself too. They too can be rather bashful."Standing up."Anyway, I was wondering if the young lady would like to come back stage? To meet Beauty. She was rather taken by you."

A shocked yelp comes Harmony, who hides herself more behind Sebastian. Clinging to his pants. Blushing just a bit, nods slowly."...Y-Yes."

The man was happy to hear it."Wonderful, let's go-"

"How long will this take?"You speak up."My sister is quite pass her bed time. She needs her rest."

"Ah. I almost forgot."He said a apologetic, looking down to Harmony a bit disappointed."...I guess...I'll let her know. Ah, she was really looking forward to see you too. She even had a gift for the litt-"

Hearing those words Harmony sheds her bashful skin and springs from behind Sebastian, grabs the man's hand. Pulling on it."I want a present! I want to see the present!"She was making spectacle, again. Ciel shakes his head disapproving."Ciel! Ciel! Can I go?! Can I?!"

The decision rested on Ciel, but you also had a say in this. She was your sister, it was pass her bed time and she needed to go back home and rest."Harmony, I'm sorry."You make the decision."But, you-"

"That's fine."Ciel speaks over you."Though, it must be brief." Thrilled Harmony pulls upon the man to hurry and take her. He nearly tumbles on her from the tugging. Happily shows her. You watch upset and displeased."It's not like it can be helped."Ciel said walking after them."Would you rather she be crying all the way back? Or settled?"

Without another word he leaves, clenching your dress to relinquish you frustration. Your eyes being to glow."Baroness?"Sebastian face appears on your side. Stopping you."Shall we? The Master did say brief."Releasing the fabric, smooth out the skirt and follow.

"Here we are."The stage member stops at door with Harmony, knocks upon it."She's really going to be happy you've come."He knocks again, when there was no answer, which was rather strange."Hmm...strange...She should be here?"

Disappointment started to replace Harmony's joy. It slowly being drop. When she notices someone, her smile returns."There she is!"Pointing. The man looks and sees the actress as well.

"Ah, good eye."He praises her."Come on then, let's go."Holding her hand leads her over to the woman."Miss, I've brought her."Getting her attention. Holding her breath, Harmony sharply inhales, eyes shine wide with pure glee. Awing at her beauty.

Lost for words, blurts out the first thing. Without thinking."Your hair is like the sun!"

"What a lovely thing to say."She said adoringly."You're such a sweet little girl. I just had to meet you, from your kind praises. Did you like the performance?"

"Yes! Yes I did! It was really beautiful!"

"I'm glad. Have you heard of the story?"

"Yes. My sister read it to me before we came."

"Well, you have a wonderful sister. Oh, Lord Phantomhive."She notices Ciel coming and pays her respect, with a courteous curtsy."I do hope you enjoyed the show."

He gives her a nod."I did. Thank you. I see you've made acquaintances with my cousin."

This shocked her."Your cousin!?"Looking at Harmony, who goes and stands by him. Smiling.

"Yes. Me and my sister are his cousins."She adds, looking back to you. The woman looks at you, surprised again. You could read her unspoken words behind her eyes."May, this is the pretty woman who is Beauty."

Looking at the woman, you give her a warm smile."Hello, you did quite a wonderful performance. My sister really loved it."

"I'm glad she did and you as well. My name is Irene Diaz."She formally introduces herself."You have a very charming sister."

"Thank you."You stand behind Harmony, placing your hands upon her shoulder."What do you say, Harmony?"

Looking up at Irene, thanks her."Thank you. Miss Irene."

"Adorable. And what good manners. Now, I believe I have a gift for you."She remembers and starts back to her room."Please, this way."Looking to Ciel, who gives a nod of approval, Harmony follows. Quickly finding herself by Irene's side. You watch Harmony start up a conversation."Wait here."Irene tells her reaching the door and goes inside. Coming out in a few seconds, holding a single rose, presents it to the girl.

Speechless and shocked, Harmony reluctant to take it, with a kind smile from Irene, she does."T-Thank you."

"You're most welcome. And of course your sister may have one too."She presents you with a rose, surprising you."A lovely flower, for a lovely young lady."Touched by her words accept the gift.

"Thank you. Miss Irene."The two of you curtsy. Harmony does the same, though her's was deeper. She nearly fell over from her exhaustion. Sebastian managed to catch her, scooping her up in his arms.

"It seems the lady is tired. I do believe it might be best to head home."He suggest to Ciel. Who agrees.

"Yes. Miss Irene."He tilts his hat, she tilts her head back."Let's go."He begins to walk away, with you and Sebastian following.

* * *

The ride back to the townhouse was quiet, Harmony rest her head in your lap. Gently you stroke her hair, humming to her softly. Keep her close and safe. Lean down and plant a kiss upon her brow, whispering in her ear. Come up and look at Ciel, sitting across, who had his eye closed. Either he was sleeping or just decided to remain quiet. Either way, he looked less harmless and gentle, compared to when he was awake. Like a child. Your prospective him slightly shifted. Rethinking of the evening, no from the whole day. At the very start. In his own way, he was rather kind. Especially towards Harmony, she had a new dress that morning for the evening. He even allowed her skip her lessons and let her help out with Sebastian and Agni in the kitchen to make treats. Even allowed her to read to him and join him. This evening, letting her sit everyone and allowing her to receive her gift.

Making her happy. "Thank you, Ciel."You whisper to yourself.


	12. Surprise

"Lady Harmony!"

"Everyone! Mr. Finnian! Mr. Bardoly! Miss Mey-Rin! Mr. Tanaka! Mr. Snake! Oscar! Emily! Everyone!"

"Lady Harmony! Welcome, back!"

They greet each other with the same joy and excitement, ringing from their mouths. They rush down the steps the second the carriage pulls up, Finnian with his arms open wide, to catch the girl who throw herself out, once Sebastian open the door. Right into the gardener's arms. Squeezing him with all her might. He does the same back, though on a much smaller scale. The two like children on Christmas. Like long lost siblings being reunited, after being separated. Their laughter of happiness filled the skies.

"Welcome home, Lady Harmony!"He says."We all really missed you!"

The others crowd around, with smiles of welcome and truth. Baldroy patting her head."That's right, we did."He tells her.

"Did you have a good time?"Mey-Rin asks. Barely able to contain her thrills. Harmony looks at her and nods her head."That's wonderful, yes it is!"

While they all fawned over Harmony, drowning her in a joyous return, you, Ciel and Sebastian look on."They make such a big fuss. How annoying."The young lord patronizes.

"I think it's quite refreshing."Sebastian said."Quite a adorable scene before you. It almost seems like something out of a book. Gives you the joy and pleasure of being back. Now, if they could only show such, when doing their work. Oh? Baroness, are you heading inside?"

He notices you slipping off and heading for the stairs. It didn't bother that you had been caught. Stop and address him."Yes. I'm tired."With those words continue your way up and enter. Shutting the door behind you. Once inside, you make your way to your room. Lagging just a bit, with the bit of energy push yourself to keep walking. The halls where beginning to fade and move. Something didn't seem right, no, didn't feel right. Struggling to breath, it became raspy and short. Your limbs felt stiff or begin to stiff. Just a few more feet and you'd be at your room. Pushing yourself more, manage to grab the doorknob, turn it and enter.

 ** _No, no...you thrash around. This..this_**

 ** _"Always, take care of your sister." Madame Red, smiles._**

* * *

Disclose location, hooded figures concealing themselves with different masks stood, to kneel once _they_ entered. Bowing their respects, to their Honor. Walked by their followers. Stopping in the center, on the pentagon two step stage. In center. Standing on a symbol craved beneath them. Their hood concealed their face just like the rest, but, they did not wear a mask.

In a deep, powerful and commanding voice address the others. In a rather strange language, the others follow reciting every word. Chanting and chanting. Two figures walk slowly down and stand before with mercy and fear. Lower their heads respectfully. Reciting, respectfully. " _My times are in your hand; rescue me from the hand of my enemies and from my persecutors!_ "

The Honor, places a hand upon each, the chanting of the members rises and rises. A powerful light emits, with agonizing wailing from the two. In a flash, nothing was left but scorched prints. Everything fell silent. For a brief moment, crackling and sparking, in the same place. Swirling winds begin to come and in a instant, they reappeared, their bodies smoking. Someone comes quickly and helps them up, while putting a ashed thumb print upon their forehead. Looking to the Honor, graciously bow. Smiling under their hood, it was working. It was working well. Clenching their clock around their next,the power was their's. Well, most of it.

Raising their hands up, like a god. The others all get on their knees and bow low. Praising them. Their benevolent Honor. Chanting. Lavishing in it all. They commanded it. Owned. Lighting crackled outside, a sign of their greatness. Just something was missing, their eyes stare straight ahead. A look as sharp as a blade, gleam dangerously.

* * *

"Harmony!"You jolt up, in a cold sweat. Heaving. Those eyes...those eyes...The way they looked. Ran shivers down your spine. What was that? Who was that? You didn't know, except it signified danger of sort. Eerie danger. It scared you. Left you spooked. Left...

Wait? Harmony...where was she? No, where were you? Last thing you remembered was...walking to your room. You made it, you where quite sure of it...before everything faded. Did you make it to your room? Looking around, gave your answer. You had. Made it your room. But, your bed...you don't remember coming this far nor wearing your nightgown. That didn't matter. There was no time for you process this, Harmony was your many concern. Throwing back the covers and blanket, leap out of bed, rush out the room and down the hall.

Harmony...Harmony...she was on your mind. Reaching the stairs, you hurry down hastily calling for her, that you nearly tumbled down the last few, but manage to catch yourself and continue. Sprinting across floors, like a gazelle. Almost seem like you flew. Hearing voices coming from somewhere. Sounded rather mixed, you weren't sure. Your state was making it rather impossible for you single out her voice. But, her screams you knew well. Very well.

She screams.

That was enough."Harmony!"You burst forcefully into the parlour room, pushing the large double doors apart. Nearly off their hinges. Made all heads turn your way, you didn't see nor notice anyone, except Harmony whom you quickly glomp. Clinging to her."Harmony? What is it? What's wrong?"Smoothing her protectively in your chest. All you heard where muffles. That was okay. You where just happy she was alright. Kiss the top of her head."It's alright...I'm right here."

"Sister?"

Harmony says behind you, looking at you rather puzzled. She wasn't the only one either. The others stare confused, while some trying hard to hide their rising laughter. Wait?! Harmony, why was she behind you...Whipping your head around, seeing her standing there. Fine as rain. Dressed for the day too. In a frilly, orange dress.

"Harmony?...Wait..why are you..."You look at her cross-eyed. Her eyes look past you, like the others. At whom you where holding. Turning your head back around, look down at the one you had.

They had dark hair like Harmony, just not black. It was bluish-black. Bluish-black, why did this look so familiar? Taking a few seconds, you realized who it was. Still, you wanted to be sure. Release them, Ciel comes up gasping for air. With a deep flustered. Like a tomato. Causing you to nearly scream if you hadn't covered your mouth in time.

"What the bloody HELL!?"He yells furiously at you, pointing. Like a child throwing a fit."Grabbing me like that!? In the most inappropriate manner!"

There was no need for yelling, but, you didn't help clashing back."I did not know it was you! I plainly assumed it was my sister! Do not yell at me!"

He raises his voice."Your sister!? Do I look anything like her!?"He whips his finger at Harmony, whom the servants move behind them. Watching the fire erupt before them."Are you blind?!"

"I am not blind! My visual orbs work just fine! It was a mistake!"You defend yourself. From his lashing."It is a common mistake many can make!"

That hit a nerve in him."What...what's that suppose to mean?"He glares at you darkly.

"Oh boy."Baldory inches back with the others. Finnian picks up Harmony, holding her protectively. Mey-Rin clinging to her.

"It means nothing. I just said it is a common mistake. That's all."You define, still didn't help. Ciel still took it offensively. The two of you lock and glare, rising tension and aggravation.

Would have rising higher, if not for someone clearing their throat. Broke the two of you and made you fully see everyone. Looking straight ahead, finding a unfamiliar person standing and staring there. A older man. In his mid-40's it would seem. Dark brown hair, neatly combed back and brown eyes, with crow feet. Well dressed. Lightly flustered, while remaining composed. It didn't dawn on you why, but, the others did.

"G-Go put..on some clothes!"Ciel shouts.

* * *

"I don't see what the issue is?"You rant, still upset at the young Earl."So I ran out without changing. It's not like it's consider a crime. It is just nightwear anyway. I was just worried about my sister. Honestly...he can be too...Urgg! That boy!"

The feeling was mutual with Ciel."Arghh! That woman is insufferable! Honestly! I don't know how much more I can take of this."

Back to you, Mey-Rin finished helping you get ready. A simple silk, high collared blouse, with ruffles and a rich navy blue shirt. Not in the mood for something over the top, you settled with this. Though Mey-Rin wanted to objected, felt it was not best considering the mood you where in. Complies and dresses you as you wanted. While listening to you vent about Ciel. A few times you threw questions her way, not meant to be answered. Or she just dared not too. Watching and hearing you calling Ciel insufferable, was rather amazing. It was almost like seeing a copy almost.

As you still vented, pacing back and forth in your room. Tempted to grab something and throw it, though you didn't want to cause alarm to Mey-Rin. Who stood there nervous and frighten. Calmed you down.

"...Forgive."You apologize. Calming down."I did not mean to scare you."

"Oh, no it's alright. I wasn't scared."She lies, trying to deny it. But, you saw through it.

Taking a seat on your bed, look around the room."This life...it's rather tiring. Things...seem much more simpler, back when Harmony and I lived in the village."You confess."Well, at least easy for me."

"Baroness..."

You force yourself to smirk, staring out the window with a hollow look."...Life..was so much simpler."Your words fade with a vague meaning for Mey-Rin. But, you understood what you where talking about. Your mind drifts, _back then_. That time. To Ten Shen."...Mother..."Muttering. Wipe your eyes. Even though nothing came.

Mey-Rin empathizes with you."...Baroness."

The grieving mood was interrupted by a knock on your door. She goes to answer, finding Sebastian there. With a smile and a cart filled from top to bottom. On the top, food and tea. It was rather pass the hour for it. But, seeing as you woke up later than the others. It only made sense. Though what was on the bottom of the cart, it was folded cloths, warm water and medicine it seem. Along with a thermometer.

Seeing your eyes on it. The butler explains."I have come to check upon you, Baroness. To make sure you are feeling well. On the master's orders."

"I am not sick."You tell him, looking at him suspiciously."There is no need for it. You can leave the food and leave yourself."Dismiss him coldly. Get up turning your back to him and look out the window.

"Even so, the master insist." He persist. Lacing his words with subtle annoyance. Coming in and pours the tea.

How flustering, not in the mood for him. Again, though with authority this time decline and order him to leave. "I have made it quite clear, that I do no-"

"After all you have been out for a nearly full week." You nearly gasp, that was a shock."Your sudden arise, the master just wishes you are in the best of health."

A week? How could be out for a week? Last you remember, you had made it your room. It didn't make since. Your mind began to spin with a range of questions. Which Sebastian took notice of. Setting the tea down, the way your eyebrows crunched tightly. Your pupils dilated, searching for something. Everything body signal you concealed to express.

Distracted, this was the opportune moment he needed. It was clear sudden surprises caught you off balance. Exploiting this opening, he moves. Walking over with the tea. Presents it to you.

"Such a tragedy. We thought the wors-"

"I said," You throw a precise quick strike at him."To leave me be!" He nearly managed to dodge, just in time. Surprised and caught off guard. Mey-Rin too could believe it. You stare coldly at him. Warning him, not to press anything further. A dead and still silence suffocated the room. The sound of the a single drop of tea hitting the floor provided the noise.

The dark, broken rage behind those bright orbs. Grew steely and deadly. Piercing and locking upon him. Like a hawk. Awaiting its prey to move. Talons out, to grab and wound. Waiting for him to move. Daring him to.

Sensing the tension and danger, Mey-Rin shutter in fright. Afraid to move or make a single sound. The two of you locked in a still glare. Was it her imagination, she was sure she felt something powerful emitting from the two. Crushing her. Scaring her. Flaring. There was nothing. Nothing in those eyes. Sebastian's she saw a gleam of something demonic. Demonic anger? She wasn't sure, whatever it was, forced to remain motionless.

"Mey-Rin. Leave."

She flees the room. Without a second thought, except flight. Terrible afraid and startled. She dare not look back. In fear of what larked. The door shut, clicking, Sebastian instantly had you up against the wall. Both arms slammed on either side. Dominantly standing over you. It happened so fast, the wind nearly left you. But, you kept yourself firm. Remaining unfazed. The best you could.

He glares down you with a deep scowl. Eyes glowing dangerously and domineering. You stare right back, unmoved."This isn't butler behavior."You snide him. In an authoritative tone."I highly doubt, Ciel would approve. Now, as I said. Lea-"

You where cut off, by a hand around your neck. In a strong grip. It held you against the wall. Air barely got through.

"You have quite the tongue. I heard you."He bares coldly and dark. You dare not show, your effect. In the hold he had you."It speaks the opposite of appearance...you don't seem nervous or scared. I can't even smell it off you."He leans in, taking a quick whiff. Narrowing his eyes. Resisting the urge to fully utilize his strength, upon the haughty look you cast on him. Wretched, passed through his mind."Interesting." In a threatening tone.

Giving him a cold and frightless look. Look to the side board."That is of none of you concern. Butler."You said spitefully, just to annoy him. Hearing him growl lowly.

"What are you?"He demands.

* * *

It was a rather nice day, a bit chilly. Even as the sun shone. Ciel kept busy with going over the documents and paper work. Sipping upon his tea, while Harmony sat before him. Not too far away, happily playing with her toys. New ones, fresh off the line of the Funtom Company line. With Teneka, a few of the snakes and Finny. Having a tea party of her own. With sweets and treats. Sebastian had set aside for her before he went to check upon her sister.

"Here you go, Emily."Harmony pours tea for the snake. Who gives her a hissing thanks."You are most welcome. Here you are, Mr. Teneka."She pours him some, then picks up the plate with the sandwiches to allow Finny to take one.

"Ah! Thank you very much!"

"You are most welcome."She pauses for a second."Oh, yes. Please enjoy!"

She couldn't help but giggle. Ciel looks up from what he was reading. Realizing something seem wrong. Sebastian should have been back by now. It shouldn't take him this long.

"Ciel?"Harmony calls to him, he gives her his attention.

"What is it?"

Getting up, she goes over to him. Holding her favorite white rabbit toy."D-Do you think..was it a good flavor?"She asked uncertain and doubtful.

He didn't follow at first."Oh. You mean the new peach flavor you've chosen. Yes. It seems like it is. Many people like the taste of summer sweetness. It's both calming and soothing. And fresh."

"Are you sure? Wh-What if others...What about the other flavors!?"

"Why is this such a bother to you?"He asked."It was choice you made. You did. So what of the other flavors. Doesn't hurt to try something new. Besides, it's about time the company added a new flavor anyway. The others seem rather a bore. If you ask me."Picking up his cup, takes a sip. Stopping."...What is it now?"Sighing.

The girl was not settled yet. He gave her the clearest and straightforward response. It still didn't seem to work. She was not settled. Which was quite irksome."Ciel..."Harmony clings to her rabbit. For courage and support. Doing her best to stand boldly."..."Finding the courage, opens and speaks freely to him.

Her words rather surprised him. Even if she spew them out, rashly. He caught every single word, until she was out of breath. Stood there, awaiting his response. He was rather speechless. In shock. He wasn't sure how he was suppose to answer. Finny, too was shocked. Looking from the girl to his master. Wondering what Ciel was going to say.

Out front, a carriage pulls up on the property. Stopping. The door opens and they climb get out, followed by another. Trailing close. Giddily they go up the stairs and knock upon the doors. Opening the door for them, allows them. They greet them and nearly rush down the halls, out to the back. Where Ciel was, come bursting through the doors. With a cheerful and bright smile upon their face. Their emerald eyes, shinning bright. Arms wide and open. Squealing. In high pitch. Right to Ciel.

"Where is my cute and adorable cousin?!"Gushing.

Ciel turns around, as they sprung to him. He was line of sight. There was no way they could escape, this was it. Those arms stretched out, once wrapped around would construct him like a entangling vines."Wait-!"He shouts, trying to stop them. Embracing himself. The best he could. For them to go right by him.

"Lizzy!"Harmony, chimes. Throwing herself into their arms. Taking the hug that was meant for them."Cousin Lizzy!"

Glomping the girl in her arms, Lizzy, squeals in delight. Hugging her. While coddling."Oh! My adorable cousin! Hello!"

"Great..."Ciel mutters. Watching the two before him, squeal and make a bit spectacle of a greeting. The adornment both of them had, was more than he could bare. Then again, he shouldn't surprised. Lizzy did the same thing a few days ago.

Attaching herself to Harmony, upon laying eyes on her the very first time. Overjoyed knowing she had such a cute cousin."Guess what?"Lizzy tells her."I went out and bought you the most cutest and adorable things my eyes laid upon! Isn't that exciting?"

Smothering Harmony more."You did?!"Harmony gasp shocked. With a big smile.

"You did?"Ciel shutters. Horrified.

"But of course! I couldn't let my cousin not have anything cute now? Can I?"Lizzy says in her defense."You're really going to enjoy them! I know you will. Do you want to see them?"

With a eager nod Harmony, couldn't wait. Happy she wanted too. Lizzy stands up taking her hand."Let's go!"


	13. Lizzie's Way

Harmony couldn't believe her eyes, they nearly popped out. As she marveled at overflowed and redecorated room. Lizzie so kindly redid over. In at least two corners, filled with cute, fluffy toys. Wrapped sets, at three new ones. New bedding, of pastel colors. With drawn frilly curtains, allowing sunlight in. The room glowed and glittered with positive and bright colors. It was quite a surprise indeed. The little girl nearly squealed herself to death, barely able to contain joy and excitement. Bouncing up and down, as she held onto Lizzie's hand. Squeezing gratefully.

Lizzie herself was glad to see that Harmony was elated by everything. She couldn't help but feel proud and pleased. Her maid, Paula who stood in the room was glad as well. Sparkles in Harmony's eyes, growing more upon each thing her eyes landed on. Her squeals soon erupted into screams of happiness. Jumps and pulls upon Lizzie.

Repeatedly thanking her."Thank you! Thank you! Cousin Lizzie!"

"Oh, you're very welcome. Nothing but the best for my cute and adorable cousin."She squeals gently pinching her cheeks."Now, you have all the cute things. Isn't that wonderful?!"

Harmony nods in agreement."Yes! It is! Can we play?!"

"I don't see why not? Yes. Let's play!"

Happily holding hands, the two along with Paula following explore and break in the new presents. Harmony wasn't sure what to play with first. Her dolls? Rocking horses? Stuff toys? Tea set? There was just so much, and there was more. Lizzie took her to her closet, Paula opened it, filled with new dresses and outfits. Shoes too. Along with hair accessories and everything. Coats. Shawls. Everything any little girl could dream of and need. On her vanity there was new bottles of perfume as well. Some even imported it seemed. Though Lizzie did tell Harmony, there was more to come.

Such a kindness was worth it, seeing how much Harmony adored everything. Lizzie showed her in everything."I want to wear a new dress! Right now!"Harmony eagerly. To Lizzie's delight.

She claps her hands together."Oh! I thought you'd never ask! Paula!"

Calling for her maid."Yes. Right away."She comes and ready."What dress do you want to wear? My Lady?"

* * *

In his office, Ciel remained safe and hidden. But could still hear their voices ringing through the manor. It nearly sounded like a party, with those two. Perfect, he thought. Lizzie was influencing Harmony. Which was all he needed really. Heaven knew he could not handle it. And wished not too. Putting a stop to it, would clearly backfire against him. He's have to deal with two raging fits, thrown. He didn't have the time nor the strength for it.

Doing his best to drown them out, but their endless squealing wouldn't not stop. He needed to get work done, but, those two where making it rather difficult. He was starting to regret their meeting and honoring his aunt's last wish. Why did Lizzie have to come by? Why couldn't she have waited until, Harmony and her sister had moved out? Then again, they wouldn't be able too. Not just yet. As it clearly stated in his Aunt's will. It was clearly inalienable. They'd eventually meet sooner or later. He just wished it would have been later, that way, Harmony would be at that time better...settled. And not easily influenced.

Lizzie, too, demanded she take over in teaching Harmony how to be a proper lady. As Ciel clearly was not doing a good job. Her way of teaching was not what he wanted. Though trying to object to it, would surely be his down fall. What choice did he have? Desperately he hoped May might put a sort of stop to it. All of this.

Speaking of May? His other cousin, he wondered where she had been. As still had not seen her, since Sebastian went to her room. Last he remember, Mey-Rin had told him he was still there and taking over. Perhaps she was still ill from her condition. After all, they found her passed out a few doors down from her room. It was Baldory who did, stumbling upon her. Everyone came running, though he ordered for Harmony to not see. From what Sebastian could tell, she had grown a fever. Which was rather strange, because she seem fine coming back from London. Then again, if he recalled, she did seem rather less hostile and quite disillusion. Quieter than usual. She slept and did not rise for a week, on the second day. He sent for a doctor, who came to check up on her. He just stated it was merely a fever. Though of what it was, he was not sure. Just best to keep an eye on her. Should she worsen, to call him.

He didn't explain, why she had slept and hadn't woken up. She seem nearly comatose. Almost like a coma. Harmony was kept away, and kept busy. Keeping her mind off her sister. Which seem to work, but, she begin to realize something was wrong. Noticing her sister's absence. Luckily Lizzie had come and managed to derail the girl's attention.

Ciel was rather thankful for that. At least.

"What in the world is takin-"

"Ciel!" Harmony and Lizzie come bursting in."Look!"

Nearly causing him a heart attack."What!?"

The two girls giggly squeal, Lizzie takes over the talking, while presenting Harmony to him."Doesn't she look soo adorable. It's one of the new dresses I bought for her." Ciel looks at Harmony, and nearly chokes in shock. She was dressed similar to Lizzie. Dressed in a light lavender satin dress, with matching cape; cream frills and under sleeves. Matching bowknot and hat the same color as the dress. The scare part was, Harmony's hair was styled nearly identical as Lizzy's.

Speechless from pure shock and appalled. His face cringes slightly. A mini Lizzie, he thought frighten. This was not the direction he wanted Harmony to go. Watching the two of them, with Paula standing there happy, adore the other. Lizzie doing the most. Constantly hugging and squeezing the little girl. Who started to adapt Lizzie's mannerism.

"Ciel! Do I look cute!?"Harmony ask, hopefully. Slightly twirling.

Gagging, no words came out."He's speechless! He loves it!"Lizzie misinterprets."Wonderful! Since my adorable cousin looks wonderful, we should show her off! Let's have a ball!"

"Yes! A ball! A ball!"Harmony chimes in agreement. Grabbing Lizzie's hands and dances around. Singing.

"Let's have a ball! A ball!"

Paula in the back jiggling her bells along with them. Increasing the rising joy. He didn't need this right now, looking at his paper work, he covers up one his files. Opens his mouth to speak.

"A ball? Well, that seems like a lovely idea."Sebastian enters with the afternoon tea and snack. Agreeing."Good afternoon, Lady Elizabeth."Greeting her.

"Good afternoon Sebastian. Yes, a ball does sound lovely. And fun! We'll get to show off my cute cousin."Looking to Harmony, who clung to Lizzie. Sebastian kept his smile on, doing his best for it not crack in detest. From what he saw.

"I'm cute!"Harmony happily says."I want a ball! A big, cute ball!"

"And you'll wear the cutest dress too!"Lizzie squeals."Oh! It will wonderful and fun! Have you already introduced Harmony to the world yet?"Asking Ciel.

"No."He flatly responds. Going back to his papers, as Sebastian served him his tea."I hadn't the time. Not mention it's rather ridiculous and rather nuisance."

Lizzie erupts in a ear piercing shriek. Almost caused Ciel's ears to bleed if Sebastian didn't cover them and Paula hadn't covered Harmony's. Who following Lizzie's lead, joins in with the shrieking.

"What?! Ciel!"She scolds him."It's the proper thing to do! Introducing one to society!"

"Trust me, they're not ready. It's better that way."He mumbles the last part, under his breath.

Shaking her head upset. Lizzie protest and demands it to be done."Ciel! They're proper ladies! You know it has to be done. Harmony really wants a ball."Putting the girl before her. Who looks at Ciel with biggest and saddest eyes.

Lizzie coached her well."Please...?"She whimpers, tears starting to form. Behind her Lizzie was doing the same thing. If those tears finished forming and fell, Ciel knew he'd have hell to pay.

With no other choice, backed up in a corner. Agrees. Reluctantly and forcefully."Fine."The girls jump ecstatic, hugging each other. Then jump Ciel thanking him.

* * *

Lunch was hosted outside in the garden. Lizzie joined since she was still there, sitting next to Harmony. The two of them talking about and going the ball. Sparkling with joy over it. Ideas mainly coming from the blonde, with Harmony agreeing.

A ball.

There was going to be a ball, great. Harmony told you, the second she saw you waiting for them. She was so happy. You put on a smile, being happy for her. Though wished Ciel would have put a stop to it, but seeing how the two girls before you where and from the screams you'd heard. As well the defeated look and warning look Ciel gave you. Told you it was for the best.

This girl Elizabeth, Lizzie, your apparently new cousin and to your surprise Ciel's fiancee. Had quite the influence on Harmony, the girl was easily impressionable. Like a bird attracted to something shinny. It was rather bothersome and annoying. But, that was just Harmony. You'd just wish, she wouldn't take on a fully Lizzie carbon copy. This was you wanted to live a quiet life. None of this. The less public appearances, the safer Harmony was. Sighing, taking a sip of your tea. You and Ciel remained quiet, you took to looking at the flowers. The blue ones, reminded you of Leo.

Leonardo. Raphael. Donatello. Michelangelo. April. Everyone.

"What do you think?"Lizzie directs to you."...Hmm?"Noticing your attention caught elsewhere.

"May."Harmony calls to you. Breaking your attention, you turn it to her.

"Yes? What is it?"

Lizzie takes over from there."What do you think?"

"Think of what?"

"The color of your gown. For the ball. I was thinking you and Harmony should get new gowns."

You look at her not following for a second."Oh. That's alright."Declining, cutting your salmon."I was just going to wear what I have. Thank you thoug-"

"No!"She objects, nearly causing you to choke on your fish. The others around, panic. Mey-Rin quickly goes to help you along with Paula. Patting you back."You two have to have new gowns! This is where you're going to be introduced and welcomed into society for everyone to see. You're a Baroness! No simple dress will do!"

"Simple..."Ciel mumbles offended."Those cost a lot."

She was a demanding one. And earnest. Completely just throw aside your decline. Forcefully insisting you accept her offer. With her in your face, staring at you intensely. It made you slightly nervous and suffocated. Her emerald eyes pressuring you to agree."..."You quickly look to Ciel, who cast his eyes the other way. Leaving you to your fate. Noticing Mey-Rin and the others gesturing you to agree. You nod your head.

"...Yes. I-I would enjoy that very much."

Lizzie's scowl turns back into a smile. Her eyes light up delighted."Wonderful!"She cheers."I know just the right color for you. I know you'll love it!"She claps your hands over yours. Suddenly gasp from getting an idea."I know! We should have Nina make their gowns! She'll make them lovely for you May. And cute for Harmony."

"W-Wait! Who's Nina?!"You shutter.

Your question was ignored."Sure. Why not."Ciel agrees. Lizzie squeals, it was all going her way. Harmony joins with her.

"Who's Nina?"You ask again. This time it was answered.

Lizzie tells you."She's a very good tailor. She does all of Ciel's clothes really. Oh, you'll love her. Paula, when we get back home, we'll send her the measurements."

"Yes."Paula agrees.

Lizzie turns back to you."What is your favorite color? That way we can let Nina know."

"Pink!"Harmony says. Which was clearly a copy from Lizzie's favorite color.

"I..I don't really have a favorite color."You admit, telling her."I never did."

It surprised her and the others. Lizzie eyes soften from what you said. You didn't understand what the issue was, you never had a favorite one. It didn't matter to you. You never understood the purpose of a favorite color."That's horrible."She said with pity."Do you at least like a certain one more than the others?"You shake your head. Causing her eyes to sympathize more.

Harmony whispers for you like pink. But you didn't."It's alright. I never needed a favorite color."You try to justify. Even smiling, but it didn't seem to work. Tears begin to fall, not from your eyes. But, from Lizzie's, just a few. She was taking this harder than anyone."It's alright."You try to assure her, even bringing her into a hug.

"No! It's not alright!"She denies, refusing your comfort. Through her tears, you could see her sadden anguish and confusion. For you."How can someone so lovely as you? Not have a lovely color?"

Lovely? You thought.

"Bright eyes like yours should be able to see all the colors. All around you."

My eyes...You thought. My eyes, where so use to darkness...I'm still...

Feeling you hands being squeezed, you look to Lizzie. Who looks at you with this strange determination. It confused you."I'll help."

"Excuse me?"

She repeats herself."I'll help you. I will help you find the right color for you. Your favorite color."The kindness and sincerity in her words, she was serious about this. Making it a rather big deal. Even if you didn't. If it would make her stop crying, you agreed.

"Thank you. I would enjoy that very much."You couldn't tell her no. She was relieved and pleased. Gives you a kind-hearted smile. Which you return. Overwhelmed she throws herself on you, nearly knocking you back.

Startling everyone, but you manage to stop it. Quite a strong hug, you had to be careful, hugging her back. "This will be wonderful! Finding your color. We'll try many different types. And you will have it! We'll make sure it will be the color of your dress. If not, then with everything else."

A favorite color? Your mind remained focused on that. Shutting your eyes, you saw no thing, but darkness. It was the very first color you remember seeing and feeling. The thought made you tremble slightly.

Lizzie releases you, still holding onto your hands."May, I want you to know something. I told this to Harmony already."You give her your attention."You're family now. Which means I'm right here. We're together. Always. Oh, I wish, I would have meet you both when you came. It would have been wonderful. I am glad to have such a lovely cousin, like you."

Touched by her words, you look at her tenderly."Thank you. Lizzie."Standing up, with a warm smile."I will enjoy having you as my cousin as well."

Her smile grows bigger from your words. Becoming embarrassed."Oh. Now then, I should explain to you how these balls work. The whole society will be welcoming you both. Ciel of course will have to escort the two of you. I'd have my brother do it, but, you don't live under our house. Actually, now that I think about it. Maybe the three of you should have matching colors!"She gasp at the idea. Her eyes light up with multiple variations."Yes! The same color! It'll be perfect!"

"Wait!?"Ciel shouts against it. But, she paid him no mind.

"Yes. It'll be perfect!"She claps her hands. Ciel stammers to object, but Lizzie already had her mind made up. Turns to Harmony, who agrees. Along with Paula.


	14. Chapter 14

These reports, just seem so very odd. Even after collection, it was rather hard to shake the case. Most of the time, and very rarely would it be over looked twice. This time it was for a third time. Even looking through the records seem strange. Playing them over a few times to understand. What was it? What had happened? Reports just didn't seem to add up to the job. It felt abnormal and meddling. Misplaced was more like it.

Reading over the reports thoroughly to get a better understanding. That one town and all those people. For the past couple of years, why did it have? Double? A repeat? Was it a stand still? What was it?

Opening up another report, it matched something rather similar as well. The distortion was there, like a hairline. Which could easily be overlooked. But it wasn't. Placing the report down, pick up another one. Pieces seem to be missing with this case. More investigation was going to be need, though of course it would have to be cleared. The paperwork was already filed for it. It should only be a matter of time before it they'd receive clearance, and once they did. They could get the answers in which they needed. In the meantime, this case would have to remain at stand still.

* * *

How fairly odd, what was found in the slums of the East End. It was rotting and decaying. Husky even. Though of the course being submerged in water for so long, would cause it to look this way. Still, it was still some what recognizable to some extent. By the clothes in which it was in, gave some sort of information. That was all, the only factor, everything else to identify the rest was gone. Only a single body left, without a head and finger tips charred along with the rest of the body. As if burnt by something.

Taking out the body, the clothes could be sold for a good prince. Such fine material really. Stripping them of everything, roll it back into its watery grave.

* * *

Such lovely paper was used for the invitations, it was quite exquisite really. Fine material was used and the writing was lovely as it was delicate. Smooth and light. Curves properly stroked. Like a masterful writer. It had everything on it. And the envelope in which was used was even more lovely. The choice of design in the low right hand corner went well with the broader around it. Lizzie was quite serious about it. She clearly did not spare any expenses.

She sent you a blank invite, to show you what was put on it. Reading over it, it was welly done. Date set. Theme chosen. That was easy part, now for the hard part.

Well, at least for you it was. Lessons from Sebastian. To prepare you and Harmony for the upcoming event. What to expect, how to behave, the proper way to greet. Dancing, more dancing. The proper curtsy, what to say, what not to say. How to eat at the table, which made sense. It didn't seem too different from eating like before. But, apparently it was. The way in which Ciel would be introducing you and Harmony to everyone. How to make the proper entrance when it came time. The type of music that would be played. Going over the names and faces of everyone.

How to hold yourself up, the way to walk. The way Ciel would introduce you individually to everyone. As master of the house, it was his job to do so. He would be your escort along with Harmony's. Meaning the two of you could not stray to far from him. The whole evening it would consist of smiles all around. Since you in this time you weren't married, it was best to stay Ciel to avoid anything.

The new status in which you had inherited came with quite more than you expected and since you where Ciel's cousin, part of the Phantomhive house. It was extra weight added on. You had to uphold the honor and pride of the name. The reputation of it. Training with Master Splinter was so much more easier than this. Even going after the Kraang was.

Harmony enjoyed it all. Putting forth a huge amount of determination, while hanging onto Lizzie's...teachings. She was lucky, there wasn't she had to do really. Except look cute and pretty. While you still had more upon your plate. Going over seating arrangements, even though you did not know any of these people. The dinner menu. What would be served. The kind of silverware that would be used. It was literally tiring. Stressful too.

You didn't want to do any of this, but, Harmony was so thrilled about it, you pushed yourself to ensure she'd be happy. In one of the rooms, you went through the list of guest, spotting Soma's name on there along with Agni. At least you'd know two people, scratch that, four. Lau and Ren-Mao where here as well. You shutter seeing his name. That man was rather...unpleasant to be around. Always calling you flower. While touching or stroking your hair. A few times you where sure he plucked some. Mentally, you told yourself, to keep Soma in your company. Or Agni.

Anyway, going through the list, it was quite a few. Your eyes stop upon a name, Irene Diaz. That opera singer was coming? Interesting. Another too, an Earl Gray. The tea? Why was tea put on the list? Was it an accident? This wasn't a grocery list, picking up the pen and cross it out. There, no confusion. You see Lizzie and her family on here, dotted in hearts, from her.

"Here you are, Baroness."Mey-Rin comes over with some tea for you, setting it down.

You thank her, sighing exhausted."This is so very stressful."Pinching your brow."So much data to absorb and sort, my mind can is quite able...even so..."Muttering the last part to yourself.

Seeing your stress, Mey-Rin gives some encouragement."I'm sure you'll be able to do it."

"Thank you, though honestly, I don't believe so."Lifting up the list. There is just so much on here to prepare for. I've never thrown a party before. I never understood their reasoning why."Confiding to her."It's seems a bit over the top really. I don't even know what food to have prepare for it. Bad enough, I'm still slightly struggling on seating arrangements. These people on here, none of them, I really know. They make rather uneasy."

"A-Are you nervous? Baroness?"She asked. You glance at her quickly, another sigh escapes you.

Standing up, message your wrist. And refocus your eyes."In a certain manner, yes. Though, for a certain reason. This massive weight upon my shoulder's, I would much like to rid myself of it. Then again,"Walking over to the window, stare out in the back at the garden. Looking at the red flowers."It would be considered dishonor...after all that Miss Dallas has done. To throw away her kindness."

Harmony comes into view, being chased by Snake and Finny. It made you smile just a little. For it fade as you turn away."...Baroness?"Mey-Rin watches you return back to your seat.

"Now then...where to sit this person..."

* * *

"No! This will not do!"Lizzie discards the color. Looking at another, she discards it as well. None of these colors seem right. Picking up another color, pondering it. Tosses it aside in frustration."None of these will do!"

Paula picks up the pieces of cloth thrown, looking to the young lady."What about this one?"She suggest, picking one up.

Lizzie turns to look and completely shrieks in detest."NO! That won't do! That color won't go well at all with, May. It does not even go with her personality."

"I-I'm sorry."Paula apologizes, hiding it."...Then what will go well? With the Baroness?"

Before Lizzie could answer, a knock came to her door."Lizzie? It's Edward."Her brother announces himself. Asking for permission to come in. Which she gives. Opening the door, he looks around her room at all the different cloth colors scattered and thrown about."What is all this about? Why is your room covered in...squares of fabric?"Getting he helps Paula.

"I'm trying to find the right color for May."Lizzie tells him. Looking at two more, tossing them in a huff."No. None of these."

Edward hands some to Paula."May? The one whom you told us about? Who lives with Ciel?"

"Yes, May. Our newest cousin. Auntie Angelina's adopted daughter. Along with her younger sister Harmony."

"I see, what does all this have to do with her?"He picks up a few more squares.

His questioning was becoming a bother. Lizzie had her energy in what she was doing, but, answered anyway."She doesn't have a favorite color. I want to help her find a favorite color."

"For the event? But, I thought you said they would all be wearing the same color? With their outfits."

"Yes! I know that!"She huffs."I mean, it is for May. Her favorite color to have. So she can start having that favorite color to wear."

"...She does not have one? Are you sure?"

Lizzie nods her head. Concentrating and deciding between three colors."Yes. I am. May...she's really lovely."She speaks tenderly, with affection and warmth."Her eyes are so bright and warm, like an early sunrise. It's amazing to look into them. They cast away anything dark, they're so powerful and yet, gentle and kind. And her hair is just as lovely. Soft too. It reminds me of my favorite flower."

Edward smiles to himself."She sounds wonderful. Our cousin."

"She is. It is just sad, someone like her does not have a favorite color. So many would well with her, but, only one can represent her completely. I want her to have the best color, that she'll love."

"What about, Harmony? Her sister? Does she have one?"

"Pink. Like me!" Lizzie smiles."She was easy."

"Of course she would."Edward mumbles the last part."Well, would you like some help in choosing the right color for our cousin?"

Extra help would be nice."Yes. Thank you."Lizzie happy for his lending hand."Remember how I just described her, so we have to keep that into account. She's lovely. Her eyes, gentle, warm and strong. But, mostly kind."

"Yes, I understand. The more you talk about her, the more I am most eager to meet our new cousins."He expresses. To Lizzie's delight.

* * *

"Mr. Finnan! Mr. Snake! Mr. Baldory! These ones!"Harmony points to the pink colored roses in the garden."Let's use these ones."

Hearing her request they hurry over and Finny takes them out for her, trying his hardest to be careful."Got'em. What next?"

Thinking for a second, she looks around spotting some more flowers, points to them before running over."These ones, right here! I like them!"

Orange flowers this time, Snake carefully picks them, holding them along with the many other flowers she choose in the garden. Along with a few other plants. Though she had a basket, she hadn't filled it up. It held her toy rabbit. Her favorite one. So he, Baldory and Finny had to hold the flowers for her. The girl loved exploring the gardens, it was just magical to her. Being outside suited her well. Though, she remembered what Sebastian told her, not to get dirty. He was serious and strict about it. So she adhere to what he said, to not get dirty. She was a lady after all.

So she enlisted the help of the others, with her dragging along Tanaka. The three men followed her, to keep an eye on her. As instructed by not just Sebastian or May, but also Ciel. She was the youngest in the manor and of the family. So, extra care and protection had to be given to her. No matter what she choose to do. And since her sister was busy and was going to be busy for awhile getting everything ready, she didn't have much time to spend with the little girl. They did. Each of their arms nearly full of flowers and plants, they weren't quite sure what she was going to do with it. Finny didn't seem to mind, nor Snake. Baldory on the hand wasn't as keen like the rest.

Still, he went along. It was nice to hear a child's excitement and magical laughter. Also to enter her wondrous world of innocents and light. Was a different change of pace. Her imagination always active.

Coming to another flower bed, Finny gets it again."These ones are really lovely, Lady Harmony."He complements."Lady Harmony?"Realizing she had not responding, looks around the flowers, she was gone.

"Lady Harmony!?"All three shriek. Along with Tanaka. Dropping the flowers begin to search for her frantically. Snake sent out his snakes to search for her.

Checking behind every bush and fountain. Nothing."W-Where she?!"Baldory panics."If we don't find her, we're in a lot of trouble."

Looking under a stump, Finny didn't find her."Where did she go? She was just here. Lady Harmony! Where are you!"

"She's not by the roses, says Emily."Snake speaks."Nor, by the lilies., says Oscar."

All three of them begin to sweat nervously, unaware of eyes watching them. Thinking of a plan, Baldory comes up with one."Alright, it's almost time for them to have late tea. Meaning we have about..."

"BOO!"Harmony pops out from behind a bush, scaring them. She laughs at their reaction.

Gripping their hearts, they look at her frighten."Lady Harmony!"Baldory raises his voice."What did you go and do that for?! You nearly gave us a heart attack!"

Trying to control her laughter, looks at them innocently."...I was just playing! I scared you! I scared you!"She sings.

"That you did."Baldory admits. Catching his breath.

Though it was all for fun, Finny made her see it wasn't right."Lady Harmony, you can't do that. You had us rather worried about you." Her laughter slowly stopped, looking up at Finny. He gets down to her level."...I know you want to have fun, but, not when you scare and makes other worried about you. What would have happened if couldn't find you?"

She thinks about it, letting his words sink in. Casting her eyes up at all of them deeply sorry."I-I'm sorry. I just wanted to have fun. M-My sister and played like that a lot."Looking back towards the manor."..."

They seem to understand. Baldory places a hand on her."Don't worry about it. After all dis' you and your sister can play again."

"But, I want to play her now!"

"She has a lot to do, right now."Finny explains. Taking her hands in his."For the party. She wants to make sure it's extra special and all. Doesn't that sound nice?"

"...I...I guess.."She slightly pouts. Looks back at the manor. Though rather far, her eyes looked in the direction she believed her sister to be in. Watching her, she must be going through some more lessons with Sebastian or finalizing something. Maybe even redoing it.

 _"Always smile."_

Remembering those words, Harmony quickly discards her solemn attitude with a smile. Turns to the three grinning."Let's keep picking flowers! I want to keep picking flowers! Really pretty flowers!"


	15. Harmony

"M-Mr..Mr. Sebastian?"Harmony softly gets his attention, standing at the entrance of the kitchen.

Stopping his work, rather surprised to find her. Still he greeted her warmly. Dusting off his floured hands."Why, Lady Harmony? Is there something I can do for you? Is everything alright?"He then noticed something missing."Where are the others?"

Referring to Baldroy, Finny, Snake and Tanaka. They weren't with her. "W-What are you doing Mr. Sebastian?"She glosses over his questions, looking pass him at the the kneaded dough on the counter.

He gives it a quick glance."I am preparing dough needed for later. Along with the rest of the manor's meals."

Her eyes lite up for a second."Oh, that sounds like fun."Her voice didn't go with it the eager look in her eyes. Rather broad and bland. He caught on, noticing how she clung to her bunny.

"Would you like to help me? Lady Harmony?"

Her eyes lite up again, this time, remained. A definite yes. She nods perking up at the invite. Stepping aside, he allows in. Her eyes went wide seeing how big the kitchen actually was."It's bigger than...wow...!"Gasping.

Looking for something, for her to wear, Sebastian quickly makes a make shift apron for her. Comes over and puts it on, while rolling up her sleeves. Even providing her with stool, so she could reach. Setting her bunny down, to the side.

"There we are, now then..here you go."He breaks off a piece of dough and gives it to her. Putting some flower down."I believe you might already know how to knead dough?"She nods her head proudly.

"Yeah! My sister, she taught me."

"So she did."

She shows him using her little muscles in her arms, putting in all her strength. He couldn't help but find it funny. Smiling to himself. Hearing her huffing and heaving. He goes back to his share, putting in minimal effort. There was no talking between them, only her heavy breathing and pounding. Heaving and huffing. The little girl was breaking was beginning to break a slight sweat. She was putting in more kneading the what was needed.

"Why all the extra effort? Lady Harmony?"He asked. She stops for a second to take a breather.

Looking up for a second, to think about it."I just really, like making bread."Smiling in response to her answer."It was always really...really fun. Me and May, we did it all the time! We made a lot of bread. She always made the bread taste really, really good! It was always yummy!"

"Really? How so?"

"I don't know. It just tasted good."

"You seem to enjoy her bread. Are you sure there was not any sort of special ingredient? She used?"

She shakes her head."No. None. At least...I don't think so. Auntie Red always loved May's bread. Once, May made it red for Auntie too! To surprise her! May always made everything better or the best."

He adds more flour."Sounds wonderful. You and your sister seem to have had a wonderful times together."

"We did! All the time!"She stops and throws up her hands."We always did something really, really fun! We played so many games! And she read me so many stories! She even sung to her me too! My sister is the best!"

The admiration and love in her amber eyes blazed, like her smile. That slowly started to drop from the last thing she said. For it spring back upon her face, a grin."And she's still wonderful too. She's planning a really fun party! I can't wait for it! I know she's working very hard!"Pauses for a second and goes back to kneading the bread."...I know!"She quips with an idea."When my sister works very hard, she loves to eat something really yummy. Mr. Sebastian, can I make her something yummy? Huh? Can I? Please?"

* * *

Another letter, by her majesty. No doubt about the current situation in which was happening. Using a letter opener, Ciel cuts it, takes it out and reads it. Going over every single word carefully. Stumbling upon something that shocked the young Lord. Re-reading it again, to make sure...only gets half way through, to be interrupt by the knocking on his office door.

"Come in."

Still reading the letter, he didn't take notice of the extra person who came in. Until he hear an extra voice, that was not Sebastian's."Here you go, Pie-I mean..My young, Lord."

Putting the letter down, he finds Harmony carefully walking over to him, with his tea. Fully concentrated on her task. Sebastian standing by the cart watching dutifully. With a encouraging and pleased smile.

"What is this?"Ciel demands lowly at him. Looking to the young master, Sebastian bows his head humbly.

"Forgive me, my lord. Your cousin insisted upon helping me with this afternoon's tea."

Harmony manages to make it to his desk and slightly struggles to put it on. Scooting it across to him, standing upon her toes. Seeing this, Ciel sighs and takes it. Helping her.

"My cousin is not a servant. Harmony, this is not proper for any young lady."Still hanging a bit on his desk, Sebastian comes and helps her down. Taking a whiff, Ciel nearly gagged repulsed."Argh! What is that dreadful smell?!"

"It's your tea."Harmony tells him."For the afternoon."

"Yes. I can see that. Why does it smell so awful? Sebastian?"

Looking to the man, who looks down at Harmony. Who happily tells her cousin what it was."It's a special blend. I made it myself. I put in a lot of different things. I don't know what it was, but it smelled good. Do you like it?"

He couldn't drink this, it was reeking with such a foul order. He had to do his best not to gag. Looking at Harmony, standing there waiting for him to drink it."Come no my lord. Lady Harmony, made this especially for you. Surely, you would not want to be rude and deny something made from the heart?"Sebastian hiding the entertainment he found.

His hand shaking, wit the cup. Ciel felt the pressure given unintentionally by Harmony. He needed to be saved now. Right now."Drink up!"Harmony tells him.

Fearing what this would do to his insides, he swallows, sweating."Master!"Baldory and Finny enter angrily. Snake peeping around the corner.

"What is it?"Ciel asked, all eyes turn their way. The twos' personal frustration prevented them from speaking, but it was clear whatever it was really enraged them. So, the young earl repeated the question."Well?"

Just as the two finally found their words."Oh my!"A familiar zealous voice fills the room. That disdain Sebastian and rather surprised Ciel. And had Harmony suddenly in their possession."The Lady Elizabeth did not shed on any details about you! Oh! What a adorable, little one you are!"Pinching the cheeks of Harmony."Such a round face, yes."Cupping a confused Harmony face."Ah, you have such lovely features. And your eyes, what a wonderful brown...Amber? Amber eyes. OH! There is just so much I can do with you!"Fawning over her.

"This is rather a surprise, Nina."Ciel speaks, putting his cup down. Rather relieved she came, even if did seem unannounced. It provided him with an escape from that...toxin.

The woman turns her light-brown eyes to him and smiles."Hello, Earl."Still keeping Harmony by her side, unaware she was rather frightening the little one. While still pinching her cheeks."I had no idea you had such a cousin. She is like a little doll. Yes, a surprise indeed. After Lady Elizabeth informed she would like me to fashion three new outfits for this wonderful party...or ball that you will be having. I was of course thrilled. Though, when she informed me not all three would be for you, it was when I found out you have recently acquired cousins! So, I had to had to come and see for myself. The measurements I was delivered, I just wanted to make sure!"

Now holding Harmony in her arms. Squeezing her just a little. Laughing."Though, I only see one of your cousins. I was told,"She continues looking around."There are two. Where is other one?"

"You my sister?"Harmony spoke. Nina looks down at her, gushing. It scared the poor girl.

Ciel steps in, getting out of is chair."My cousin May, is currently busy, at the moment. Do you need her?"

"Yes I do!"Nina tells him, hugging Harmony."Like a little doll."

Seeing her distress, Ciel holds out a hand for the girl."Come Harmony."Hearing that, Harmony wiggles out of Nina's arms, who lets her go to Ciel. Quickly she latches to his hand."This way."He escorts the tailor.

* * *

Lessons, finally over. Your feet needed a break or rather your mind. You weren't really sure, making your way with Mey-Rin following to the sunroom. To complete the the preparations for the event. Who would have thought, this could actually try you out. Then again...after so long...so many years of you keeping yourself repressed, it only made logic sense really. Normally, you wouldn't this fatigue.

Yeah...you stop for a second and think back to that life. Every night, there was always something to be done. You...and the others would leap across the roof tops of New York, well, you preferred legless travel. Flying. The wind in your face, rushing through your hair. Free from anything and everything. The rushing feel of energy, not this...mundane and tiresome life. But, you had to live it, for Harmony.

Conceal everything inside, forsake it, no matter the cost. Left you rather stiff, that was alright though. Still...you'd be lying if you did not miss such a life. You wondered how...how everyone was doing? What their lives where by now? If they where still upset and sadden by the choice you'd made. If you could have, you would have saved her as well.

"Baroness? I-Is everything alright?" Mey-Rin breaks your distant thoughts. Turning to her, she looks at you worried."Do you want to sit down? Or would you like something to eat?"

You give her a smile."No. I'm alright. Sorry, just lost in thought."And continue your way. It didn't take long to reach the room, out of this whole place. This manor, this was one of your few favorite places here. Besides the library, and if allowed the kitchen. Along with a couple of others. Where you actually felt some sort of joy and peace.

Was it the sun? That shone through glasses, bringing light and warmth upon the plants and colors all around. It was like a whole new world in here. A little jungle really, of tranquility. The scents and aroma that filled the place, nearly put you in a blissful trance. If the windows where open, there would a gentle breeze blowing in from outside. Putting a hidden smile upon your face.

Taking a seat at the table in the center of the room, where everything you had was still set up and ready. Mey-Rin had done it while you attended your lessons. Picking up the pen, get started. When you realize something was wrong.

"Mey-Rin. Please, sit with me."You invite her, to her surprise."I do not want you standing all this time. So please."Honored, she takes her seat, which you surprise her again and hand her some papers."If you do not mind, I could use your help with this too. Two minds work better than one."

Stun and pleased, she gladly accepts."Yes. I will."

The two of you sat in silence for the first ten minutes, before going over some of the menu ideas and choices. To be truthful, most of this you did not understand and with her being from this time, it would be very helpful. Either her or Sebastian. The thought disdained you. After what happened. You'd rather keep your distance from him, unless it was necessary. The menu was coming along fairly well, a few times you both slightly disagreed upon something. But, settled on something. She was rather encouraging with your choosing. It was rather nice to have her company, as you missed it. Sitting across from her, mirrored the times you and your sister, April would sit across the table together.

"What 'bout this one?"She suggest, pointing to it. You look and read it. It sounded rather good. Taking it, look over it a bit more. Deciding rather it was acceptable or not.

Before you even could approve it, a sharp amazed gasp filled the room tranquil silence. Startling you and frighting Mey-Rin. It was like a rapid gust of wind, your head was whipped around and held by a lady with brown hair in a curly ponytail worn on the left side of her. In proper and well-dressed clothing. A tight, low-cut, long-sleeved top and vest sewn with black lace placed, with a long brown skirt. Adoring look in her light-brown eyes. She had this rather strange look in them.

"My. My! What a magnificent face! So delicate and sculpted. Almost hand crafted. And, such warm, healthy, rich brown skin. Like sweet, sweet caramel."She began to stroke your arm."Slender arms, and your hands.."She interlocks her own with yours. Gasping when she looks back at you."Your eyes! I cannot believe them."Cupping your face, stroking your cheek either tenderly or affectionately. She was so close. So very close."Lady Elizabeth was not lying. They are like the rising sunrise. And...so robust."She suddenly started squeezing your chest.

Sebastian and Ciel quickly cover Harmony's eyes."What is Miss Nina doing to May?"She point

Neither of them answer."What lovely hair as well."Nina, runs her fingers through. Inhaling it just a little. You honestly felt like a piece of meat."I can nearly smell the scent of spring upon you. Your hair is like flowers in bloom to their fullest."Next thing she gets you to stand up fully."...Why...the Romans must have chiseled you."Places her hands upon your waist and turns to Ciel. Suddenly inspired."I know what will work!"Snapping her fingers and tears off the bottom of her skirt, revealing shorts of the same color, which Harmony saw and was rather surprised.

"I want those!"She pleads.

"No."Ciel and Sebastian tell her.

Nina firmly grabs your hand and pulls you off with her, telling Ciel and Harmony to follow. She took the three of you one of the rooms and begin to measure, Harmony couldn't help but laugh. Squirming a bit. She was a ticklish one. When it came to taking off clothes, she measured each of you individually.

"That must be Nina?"You asked to Ciel, the three of you back in the same room. Looking at the woman flaming with inspiration and ideals. Sketching vigorously what came to her mind.

"Yes."He answers with a sigh."She is the one Lizzie said would be designing and making yours and Harmony's attire. For the event."

"Is she crazy?"Harmony asked innocently, slightly frighten. Pointing.

Which Sebastian happily answered. Lowering her hand."It is rude to point."He reminds her."As for your question, well, not by society's standards." Quickly catching the pencil thrown at him. From Nina. Glaring at him.

"Be quiet!"She snaps at him."I cannot focus with your sour words!"

Feeling the tension rising, Ciel breaks it."Come on. Let her be."He walks out, you follow along with Harmony and Sebastian and Mey-Rin."Must you always rattle her?"He looks to the butler, who simply smiles.

"Why? My Lord, I was just merely answer Lady Harmony's question."He innocently said, taking out his watch."My, we're past lunch. Come now."

Hearing that, Harmony gets excited and turns to you. Taking your hand."Let's go have lunch."With a big smile.

Squeezing her hand just a little, let it go."I am sorry Harmony."You tell her, disappointed."But, I cannot. I still have to finish up somethings. You and Ciel will have a good time, together eating lunch."Smiling, even if it hurt.

It stung the little girl, her eyes widen in disbelief. Brings her hand down to her side, clenching it just a bit and with a big smile,"Okay! I understand!"Merrily turns around to Ciel. Clinging to his arm."We can have lunch together! It'll be fun!"Jumping up and down.

It surprised you, her reaction. The small laughter and giggles as she clung to Ciel."Well, alright. I will take my lunch in the sun room."You tell Sebastian."Come on Mey-Rin."Turn and walk the opposite way, she follows behind.

As Harmony laughed, you heard Ciel sigh and tell her to let go. It warmed your heart hearing her laughing but, stung all the same. You didn't have the heart to look back.

* * *

Just like lunch, you had dinner separate from Harmony and Ciel. This time in your room, as it was too dark to eat in the sun room. It was late by the time you finished, reading the clock, yes it was late. Still, you wondered if maybe...getting up from your desk, leave your room and make your way down to Harmony's room. Lightly you knock on it, calling to her. There was no answer, so you quietly as you could and carefully, open it. Peering inside finding her fast asleep, in her huge size bed. Bigger than her body, curled and snuggled up to her toy bunny. She really did love that thing. Sleeping peacefully.

It was smoothing watching her sleep. And even more so with the small delighted smile on her face. Slipping in quietly, make your way over to her and kneel down at the head. Watch her. Gently brush some strands of hair out the way, tucking it behind her ear. So precious. Getting up, give her a light kiss on the forehead, wishing her a goodnight. Leave her room.


	16. Welcome

The day had finally come, time seem so quick for its arrival. If you could just lay here in bed all day, and hope it would just blow over or even better...fly away. It seem so easy and yet feeble. Such a thought, that was now was in the past. The strain and pressure was enough to make you want to explode. How many hours was there left before everyone arrived? Taking a quick glance at the clock in your room, there was a good amount of time before they'd be here. Which meant, in the mean time, those who had been called and hired to help with this day would be here soon. The extra help, looking down at them from your window. Some had arrived already, at this time. Beldory was down there giving orders and directing them on where to go.

Looking back the clock, wishing to have the ability to halt time, would be really handy right now. With a heavy sigh, stand up straight from the weight upon your shoulders. Of this curse of kindness, given by Angelina, Madame Red. Turn around and stand right before her. You could feel her smiling down at you, proud and with love. Just as she had done, since the years you'd known her. Lifting your head to her, with a scornful and pleading eyes. Her red eyes soften upon you, with regret even as she smiled. She touches the side of your face, gently before fading away.

"Excuse me, Baroness?"Mey-Rin calls from the other side of the door. Lightly knocking."I've come to get you."She waited for your given permission.

Without any choice, allowed it.

* * *

Harmony was just taken by all the preparations being done to the manor, for tonight. The colors being used, the curtains being exchanged. Everything was transforming before her amber eyes. Her mouth remained gap open, with a huge smile on. As she watched from above through the railings of the main stairs at everything going on. There where so many people here. Busy at work and doing as they where paid. Hustling and bustling, adhering to the orders given by Sebastian who calmly managed it. Clinging to her bunny, moves a little bit watching some others. When Sebastian suddenly wen to the door, he was talking to someone, adverting her eyes back to the help. She just couldn't believe it, all this was done for her. And her sister. It was amazing and fanatic, all at once, if she wasn't terrified and nervous. Her little hands trembled, as she clenched her toy more. A pit in her stomach, wasn't from breakfast this morning.

No. She couldn't be like this. She be afraid, she had to smile and keep smiling. All that was being done. Recounting those words in her mind, pushing herself to accept it. Smiles.

"This will be so much fun."She tells herself. When a shadow cast over her, her eyes look up finding to her surprise, Tanaka. In full form, looking down at her with a warm smile."Mr. Tanaka?"

He holds out hand for her."Why, my lady Harmony, you should not on the floor like this."He tells her, helping her up. Dusting her off."You'll ruin your outfit and hurt your delicate knees."

"Sorry."She apologizes, turns back to down below."There are so many people here."

"Yes. The master has hired extra help for this occasion. It is very important. So it must be absolutely perfect."

She hears his words, which didn't really help her rising anxiety."...Mr. Tanaka?"He looks down at her. Her lips pressed together. He waited patiently for her say what she wanted."Never mind."

"Are you sure?"He asked, seeing the importance still in her eyes. She slowly nods her head."Alright then, well, we must allow everyone to do their job. Come."Taking her hand gently guides her away."There is much you must do to, to get ready."

"Okay."

The two walk down the hall, silence between them. The walk seem longer for some reason, Harmony realized. She stops and looks up hearing familiar footsteps coming. Tanaka bows respectfully, while greeting them.

"Baroness."

You stop and greet him back, with Mey-Rin by your side. When you notice Harmony. Sensing something wrong, go to her."Harmony? Are you alright?"

She seem rather surprised, the deep concern in your eyes was what she focused on. You waited patiently for her to tell you. She though instead smiles."Yes! I am! Did you see all the helpers!? Down stairs? They're all here to help."She squeals. Twirling around."Tonight is going to be really, really fun."

"Yes. I suppose it will be."You agree, standing back up."I do have some wonderful news, I just have a little bit left to do and might be able to have lunch together. Doesn't that wonderful."

"It does! But, the party is more important. I will eat with Ciel."

"O-Oh. Are you sure?"

She smiles nodding her head."Yes. Mr. Tanaka, could I try on my dress Miss Nina made? Please?"Looking to him.

"Why of course."He bows to you, excusing himself and takes Harmony to her room.

Just as you said, there was still work that needed to be done. Making your way down stairs to over see anything. As it was custom, even Sebastian was over seeing everything. You just wanted to make sure it was all going to be perfect, for your sister's sake. You wanted to make sure she dazzled, like in a Fairy Tale. You wanted to see the joy spread all across her face. This was her moment, even if you where also apart of it. It was meant for her. So far everything was going well, nothing out of place. A few of the workers came to double check with you, that it was alright. Which you confirmed it was. Time was thinning, it just rushed by. It was hard for you not to remain fixated up on it. Every single clock. Each tic was stronger than the last.

A weary and nervous sigh escaped your lips, it was here now. Guest would be arriving soon. The whole manor was lite, you saw in the distance the approaching carriages coming. For some reason, you where trying to locate either Lizzie's or Soma's. But, it was hard to pinpoint them when your mind was restless. Mey-Rin helped you get ready, Sebastian no doubt was helping Ciel or he finished and went to help Harmony.

"Baroness? Are you alright?"Mey-Rin notices your rather distant look. As she brushed your hair.

"Hm? I am alright."You mumble."Just..Just thinking that is all."

She seem to take your answer."Your gown looks rather lovely on you. Baroness."She said cheerfully. Trying to lighten the current mood. You give her a small thank you smile. "I know all that you did is going to pay off. Everyone is going to love and enjoy tonight. Lady Harmony is going to be surprised. That she will."

Hearing that made you smile."I do hope so."

"There."She finishes your hair. Just as someone knocks on your door.

"Harmony."It was Ciel. He had come to get you."Are you ready? The guest are here."

Getting up from your seat before the vanity, walk to the door. Mey-Rin opens it for you, thanking her, find Ciel before you. Dressed and ready. In the same color. Just Lizzie wanted. He looked dignified and handsome. Of course, he was use to this life. The way he looked up at you, he seem rather surprised and impressed. Even with rather emotionless expression.

"Yes."

He steps aside for you to step out and you both head to Harmony's room.

* * *

The guest had arrived, all who accepted the invite. Though some where there for the festivities, while others mummer with anticipation upon meeting and finding out the Earl had cousins. All though wanted to see and meet them. Each which their own idea of what they might look like. Rumors and words sprung around like wild fire. Gossiping here and there. It was merely common, though some did not take to kindly to them.

"How dare they say such things about my bride!"Soma enraged by the comments he heard. Agni did his best to calm the prince."May is nothing of the sort. They are all blinded fools."

He accuses them."Calm yourself, my prince."Angi tells him."Do not let their words effect you."

"I will not allow May's honor and reputation to be tarnished in such a cruel and disrespectful manner. I will defend her purity!"He spews, Agni again tries to calm him down. Reminding him this was not the place. Which worked."Yes, you are right."Settling down."I must remain strong for her. This her moment and Harmony's."

Not to far away, Lizzie stood with her family, her whole family. Her eyes loved what she saw. The decorations, everything. It was just as she imagined it to be. Perhaps this was May's favorite color.

Though most importantly, she could not wait to see the outfits in which Ciel, May and Harmony wore. The color that was chosen. Nina assured her it would be beyond the wonders of eyes. Whatever that meant."I do hope Harmony looks adorable."She expresses. Becoming delighted at the thought."She'll be the most cute one in the room, of course next to me."Saying the last part a bit vainly.

"There are quite a good amount of people here."Edwards notices looking around. Seeing some familiar faces."Everyone seems rather anxious upon the introduction."

"What is taking them so long?!"Lizzie impatient.

Edward gets ready to calm her down, when a hush sweeps over the guest. Everyone's attention falls onto Ciel, who stood over the crowd at the top and center of the stairs. Commanding attention. Sebastian made his way up to him, and stood by his side. Bowing to the earl.

Ciel was dressed in a sovereign high collared deep, rich and dark magenta tail coat, with white regency shirt; cavalier vest of matching as the tailcoat, dark trousers, with a jabot attached to the shirt. Dark laced up shoes, with matching gloves and cane with silver upon the top and wrapped around it. The pentacle of distinguish dignified for someone of his status.

All eyes admired and fancied him."Welcome, my esteem guest."He addresses everyone. His voice filled up the room."I thank you for coming and accepting my invention. On this most well deserved and meaningful occasion. Around three months ago, I graciously bestowed two wonderful cousins. Upon my care. They have not been introduced into the world, for I, as any loving cousin felt compelled to shield and protect these two jewels."

Tender aw's and praises came from the guest. Ciel continued. He even gives a smile."Yes, thank you. Even so, it would be consider selfish of me for denying the world such beautiful jewels. My cousins are truly dear to my heart, please,"he holds out his left hand and turns ever so slightly left looking in that direction of the stairs. On that cue Sebastian makes his way up."My youngest and sweetest cousin, Harmony Dallas-Burnett."

That was her cue, hearing it, the girl boldly and delicately ascends down the stairs from the left. Meeting with Sebastian who escorted the rest of the way. Her mind commanded her legs not to hop down the steps. Like she loved doing. It was not the time. Feeling all eyes upon her, she shuttered just a little. Easing from the gentle, assuring squeeze from Sebastian. She looks up at him, he flashes her a smile. Then looks straight ahead. She does the same.

Carefully holding the side of her dress, pinching delicately. She looked like a little lady. Adorned in silk sleeveless dress, with floral raschel lace features woven in. A rose slash around her waist, opera silk gloves. A laced choker of matching color. Roses accenting in her hair, that was done a elegant bun with curls fallen on either side of her face. With bouncy, she looked like a porcelain doll. With her fair skin, ink black hair and amber eyes. Sebastian passes her to Ciel.

Who takes her hand and welcomes her. That was her cue again, Baldory, along with Paula and the others out of view, but could still see her. Saw her freeze up for a second. She was nervous. They saw it in her eyes, she was scared. Snake could see her lip quivering as her eyes seem to well up. The wider they became. Lizzie, Soma and Angi saw too. Her eyes stared blankly.

"We've got to do something."Mey-Rin tells the others worried. Getting ready to go to the girls aid.

Baldory stops her. She was surprised. About to object, when Finny chanted in a whisper for the girl."Come on, Lady Harmony. You can do it. You can do it."

"You can do it."Baldory joins him, along with Snake and Paula. Understanding, Mey-Rin cheers for the girl as well. Each of them praying this subtle encouragement would help her. Lizzie did the same thing along with Soma and Agni.

Standing next to Ciel, Harmony swallows gripping his hand a little tighter and curtsies to everyone. In the cutest and heart melting voice,"Hello,"she projects her voice."my name is Harmony Dalles-Burnett. It is a pleasure, to meet everyone."Dropping her head, quickly look to Sebastian who coached her through, giving him a smile. Everyone applauds, even Ciel.

"Well done."He whispers to her."Now,"he raises his voice to introduce his second and last cousin. Turning to his right, holding out his hand. Sebastian did the same and went up to wait."Please, allow me to introduce my second and older cousin-"

Soma puts all his focus in that direction. Lizzie too. Edward follows her eyes.

"May Dallas-Burnett."CIel finishes.

Harmony turns around to see and her mouth nearly dropped as a huge smile lite upon her face. She couldn't believe what her eyes where seeing. It was the breath taking. Soma felt his cheeks flare up on the sight, he too was in awe. His eyes widen with every step take, and every beat his heart pumped. He stood there lost, in the light before him. So delicate. So gentle. Like a naked moon in the sky upon the lake's reflection. Enchanting and alluring. He saw something different.

"...Agni.."He calls to him."...She's..."There where no words that could be formed. None at all. Agni saw the prince was ensnared, no, captivated. The way he stood straight and like a man in love. The warm and loving smile he had.

He was not the only one either. Mummers where whispered around. Placing your hand softly on Ciel's, you smile at him tilting your head just a little. Turn your eyes to everyone, who held their breath's upon the gaze you cast. Ciel allows you to step forward. Just about half a foot. You remembered.

The dress was just perfect on you. Lizzie stood revered looking at you. Nina did an outstanding job with everything, with your dress. Gown. It was off the shoulders neckline, with ribbon instead of lace around the edges, the main color showed with a delicate white-cream underneath. It fit well around you, it was smooth and ran down well. Drawing attention to your figure, choker to match, with a silver pendent in the center. Your hair was done in sweet and side-sweep, resting on your left shoulder, with a hand craved silver hair broach behind your hair, keeping it in place. With cuts of jewels the same color as your dress woven in it. Patterns nearly matching the ones in your dress.

All eyes on you, you present yourself formally and proper. A small courtesy smile upon your colored glossed lips."It is a pleasure to meet you all."You curtsy the right way. Not a single thing out of place. Her eyes shifted a little. They kept moving over to you. She watched you, so well-mannered and graceful.

The smile you had on, lite up the presence in the room. Harmony knew all eyes had left her and solely focused on her angelic sister.


	17. Meeting the Midford's

**"A lady must always be poised, delicate and graceful. The picture of perfection. In the presence of others." Angelina Dalles. "And of course subtly strong."**

Her words repeat themselves in not just your mind, but, also Harmony's. This was what her Auntie Red meant. Even with all the times they'd play the game of grace and ballroom, what one must do. It all made sense now. The game was not just for fun, for the little girl, it was meant for something like this. The only difference, she wasn't this tensed. Her eye amber eyes watch and remain upon Ciel and May. The two starting the first dance in the grand room, hosting the ball. It was customary. Watching and studying her sister carefully, as she bowed effortlessly to Ciel. Who did the same thing. Her sister went down, correctly. Tilted her head slightly to the side accepting, holding out her hand to Ciel's, who took it. And the two began to dance to the smoothing and beautiful music.

Her sister danced like a feather, so light and graceful. It seem like she was either floating or flying. Harmony could not tell. She allowed Ciel to lead, who managed to keep up with the dancing. All those lessons really helped him. There not an ounce of red upon his cheeks. He looked up at May, not directly in front of him. It was and would deemed improper. The height between them was the only negative really. Other than that, nothing else. Everything was perfect.

Each step and movement May did, Harmony cheeks lite up at the beauty before her. It was like a painting made with the most freshest of colors. Her sister was actually doing it, she looked like a true lady. A Baroness. If she was this, then, Harmony wondered, what was she? What would the others think? They already adored her sister, she saw it in their eyes. Their approval and praise. With one last footwork, the dance ended and everyone applaud, Ciel and May both bowed out to each other. Thanking the other for the dance. He escorts her back over to her and Sebastian. And turns his hand to her.

"Lady Harmony, will you give me the _pleasure_ of dancing with you?"He invites with a smile. All eyes fell on her now, she knew this part. Having gone over it many times.

Reaching out her hand, sets it in his. He holds it firmly, yet it looked soft from outside. With a encouraging hidden shove from Sebastian, Harmony follows Ciel out into the middle of the room. This time she was looking up and he was looking down. Behind his eye, she saw a sternness. She was making a mistake! She was doing something wrong! Her mind screamed, just as the music started. His hand upon her back, he took the lead and she followed. Counting each step in her head.

So tempted to look down, she forced her head to remain up. As her little body trembled slightly. Her breathing started to speed up, the lights seem rather brighter. Everything seem to grow. The small twirls, suddenly made her dizzy. It confused her. She begin to panic. Of course those watching could not see. But, you, you could feel it and see it. And there was nothing you could. No matter how desperately you wanted to go and save her. You where forced to stay on the side, with a forced smile. Watching panic and fear slowly cover her. Her eyes connected and pleaded with you. Seeking your comfort.

Which you could not give her, watching her go through this sickened you. Leaving her defenseless to the judging eyes of the others.

"...Harmony..."you whisper softly to yourself. Wishing the music to speed up or end right now. But, it was not done yet. There was still one more set.

Her dance was not as long as your own, as she was still just a child.

Ciel lightly rotates Harmony around, her eyes again stare straight into her sister's and this time, the response given was different from the last ones. Her golden-yellow eyes shimmered firmly with strength and confidence, projecting it. To her. While Sebastian eyes comforted her, assuring her she was doing well. Silently applauding. This allowed her to finish the dance well and flawlessly.

Everything faded back in, Harmony could hear the applauds of everyone, once the music stopped. Ciel even contributed. An esteem smile on his face. Sheepishly she nods her head slightly, bowing with nerves to him. But, no one could really tell, besides her pinch upon her gown. Ciel bows back, without the nerves and takes her hand. Holding out his other, your cue and go over with Sebastian taking you. Resting your hand on Ciel's.

He turns to everyone."Everyone, my esteemed and lovely cousins. Are they not gracious and adoring."Picking up the corner of your gown, along with Harmony who followed your lead. Dip lightly.

Finally, it was done. The dancing, but, not the rest of the evening. This constant smiling was beginning to make your cheeks sore, well, not sore just annoyed. But, you kept it up. As you stood next to Ciel whom introduced you to a few others. Many of them complemented you upon your dancing and elegant grace. Your appearance was what they meant. Which you thanked.

"...And your sister, quite becoming of a lady."They praise."She is highly talented. And what fair skin."They look down at Harmony, who looks back and smiles.

"Thank you. Very, much."

Loving and adoring awes came from them."So precious."One touches her cheek lightly."What lovely cousins you have. True jewels."

"Yes. Quite so, a fancy."

What words they used, seem utterly ridiculous really. But, you had to endure it. Knowing he was watching. Ciel took the praises well, enjoying them while also detesting them. Even if he did not show it. Once they left, his face dropped and twisted slightly with disgust.

Straightening out his cuffs."...Anything to get, scraps from the table."Mocking them.

"Ciel?"Harmony lightly tugs on his arm. Getting his attention."I-"

"Ciel!"Lizzie erupts, running over and throwing herself upon him. Squealing, some how she managed to get Harmony in her hold as well."That was so beautiful! You did such a wonderful job! I absolutely adored it! And you Harmony!"Turning to her, gasping."I have never seen anyone so pretty and cute! I nearly died!"

Hearing that from Lizzie, lifted Harmony's joy. The two smile. Lizzie gives her a sweet kiss on the cheek."Thank you!"Harmony chimes.

"You are very welcome."She turns her smile and praises to you. Grabbing your hands in her's."May! You looked like a true lady! So appraising and beautiful. Oh, the room lite up and washed with warmth. Everyone could feel it. It makes me so happy, we are cousins! I am so lucky!"

"Yes, well thank you. Lizzie."You tell her, with a smile. When you noticed three people walking and standing behind her. One was a woman, with sharp and rather strict blue eyes, an clean and orderly woman; with hair in tight bun and long cowlick like Lizzie's, though with a slight curl. She was quite beautiful and well-toned. In a dark red ornate gown. Her arm linked with the man with a cleft-chin, thick eyebrows, and mustache. His dirty blonde hair slicked back and sideways. Dressed in a formal and sophisticated attire. Both seem middle-aged. The man cared a serious face just like the woman.

The last one was a young man, with short blonde hair and emerald eyes. Just like Elizabeth. Dressed in an expensive and sophisticated suit. Lizzie was the only one dressed in slightly lighter red, standing out.

Noticing your attention upon the people. Ciel gets ready for introductions. For Lizzie to take over."Harmony and May. Please, allow me to introduce to you...my mother, Marchioness Francis Midford and my father Marquess Alexis Leon Midford. Your aunt and uncle. And my brother, Lord Edward Midford, your other cousin."The joy and delight in her voice was evident.

This surprised you, they all seem the opposite of Lizzie and you would not have thought of her family to look like this. It made you feel rather inferior, but, you kept yourself tall. And greet them correctly.

"It is a pleasu-"

"Welcome!"Alexis hugs you warmly, catching you off guard. His grip upon you was rather strong. You could see where Lizzie got her personality from. The man was overjoyed, his wife was detested by his action."What luck, to lovely nieces."

Harmony enjoyed her hug from him. Once he gave it to her. His mustache tickled her, causing her to giggle."He tickles."She exclaims through each giggle. Lizzie found it sweet.

This was very interesting really, it was hard for you to contain your own laughter. Doing everything to suppress it. Covering your mouth, to hide it. Even turning your head quickly. It was refreshing. Ciel just accepted it.

"I knew you would love them!"Lizzie claps her hands. Turning to her mother."..."

Who did her best to ignore her husband's...antic. And addresses her attention to you and Ciel. It really felt like her eyes where sizing you up. Looking for anything out of place. For any mistake. Even moving closer to see. Inspecting you. Her eyes stared, no, pierced right into her your's, like a sharp blade.

"I am quite surprised really, my nephew did not inform me nor my family of our newest additions."She sharply says, directing it to Ciel."If he **had** then, perhaps you and your sister,"Looking to the girl who was enjoying her time with her new uncle and Lizzie."would have had the proper brings of becoming ladies. Either way, it is acceptable...for now."Glaring quickly at Ciel, in frustration.

He stiffed up rather terrified. That was a first."I do apologize."You say on his and your behalf."We did not mean for it to be kept in secrecy. It is just,"Thinking quickly of the right words."The transition was quite a shock to us. Ciel was just trying to make it as softly and comfortable as possible. Which is why it took so long for the ball to be given. I do hope you understand. Marchioness."

Edward was amazed at your speech and the way you delivered it."Aunt Francis is fine."She tells you."We are family after all."

"Yes. Of course."You correct yourself, agreeing."Aunt Francis."She seem pleased, even if did not really show.

"Edward!"She calls to her son."Come and properly introduce yourself to your new cousin."Right away he comes over, his face seem tight and stiff for some reason. He seem rather tensed or nervous about something.

Like he was going to blow."..."A slight awkward silence between you both. Until he finally spoke."A pleasure to meet you, Baroness."He takes your hand and bows. Coming back with a small sweat. Gulping hard.

You smile back."Yes, it is a pleasure to meet you as well. Lord Edward."

"Edward is just fine!"He nearly blurts out, shutting his mouth realizing how improper that was. His tongue just had a mind of its own for some reason. Loose and not careful. He flushed embarrassed.

It made you laugh just a little. Hearing that from you, relaxed him just a bit. He shared the little laugh with you."How adorable. The little flower has made, yet another smile from her blooming beauty."Lau said, coming over.

His voice made you annoyed and unsettled. Your laughter just dropped, once he came over."Lau."Ciel greets him

"My lord, hello."He greets him. Men-Rao upon his arm, like always."What a lovely introduction you gave to your two precious cousins. It was quite moving really. I almost teared up. So?"He turns to you."How does it feel to now official be welcomed into the world of high society and control?"

Understanding what he meant, you didn't want to answer. But, it would be rude."It is fine. Thank you."Turning your shoulder to him.

Hoping he would get the hint, but, it seemed he did not. And walks closer to you."That is wonderful."You could nearly feel his breath upon your neck. He was right behind you. Sliding your eyes back, he was there. Looking, you see Ren-Mao was with Harmony."You danced so wonderfully, Baroness. Why, if I enjoyed it so much, then I would be quite honored to dance with you. Clearly, you have stolen the night away. My little flower. I am sure marriage proposals will follow soon."He turns to Ciel."Would you not agree? My lord?"

The two exchange glances, Ciel's seem more as a warning to the man. To heed. While Lau's enigma smile left it vague."Now? Why would the Baroness, think of such things?"Sebastian appears behind Lau. holding a tray of drinks. Slightly startling the man. With a smile."I highly doubt, my master would allow just anyone to take his cousin's hand. He can be quite the fastidious one. They would have to be a high pedigree."

"I tease, my lord."Lau said with a little laugh."I meant no harm by it. Forgive me, Baroness."He looks to you.

This man was quite upsetting. He really was."All is forgiven."You grudgingly say. Turning your back fully to him now.

"...Do I look cute? Ms. Ren-Mao?"Harmony in the back asked her.

"Yes. Very cute."Ren-Mao agrees, slightly patting her head. Then nuzzles her cheek against the girl.

"Edward,"Francis calls to her son."you should take your cousin out for a dance. As your father seems to have already, with her sister."All eyes look to the floor and see the man dancing lightly with Harmony.

"Yes, of course."He obliges, turning to you. Standing straight and studious. Staring directly at you."My, dear cousin, I would be honored if you would be so kind as to accept my invention? For a dance?"

His hand held out to you, awaiting your response. Feeling his mother's watchful eyes on you and Ciel's, "I would be delighted."You accept, taking it. Edward seem genuinly pleased and relieved that you did.

His hand lightly and firmly squeeze's yours. Leads you to the dance floor. The two of you get into position, you did not understand why, you could feel his nerves rising rather crazy. Even as he kept a calm demeanor. His hand carefully rested on your waist, while you put your arm up and rest it upon his shoulder. He slightly jolted, but calmed down. His breathing, was rather tensed and deep. Coming from his nostrils. He still kept his composure, took the first step. It seem in his eyes he was counting each step, like a hidden beginner. Holding you like a priceless antique, he twirled you around like a feather.

Why was he so stiff? It made the dance rather uncomfortable, but you just endured it. Smiling, not even noticing the tint arising on his cheeks. Nor his eyes widening.

"He seems comfortable."Sebastian teases to Ciel. Though making sure Francis did not hear him.

"..."

Back with and Edward, you felt eyes looking at you or in the general direction at you. When Edward spun you around, your eyes quickly try to find the person. Seeing no one.

"Cousin May? Is everything alright?"Edward asked, noticing your distracted look.

Quickly you look back at him."Oh, no...I was just. I was just admiring so many lovely and kind visitors here."You smile through your lie. Which worked."Forgive me."

He took no offence to it and quickly gazes around. Smiling back at you."The only kind one see is you. Lizzie was correct, your eyes do reflect such warmth and kindness. If there is any one lovely, it would be you on this evening. As you are the the main focus. One you carry well."

What a nice thing for him to say."Why, thank you. How kind of you. You too have kind eyes, they shine like strong and fresh trees. It is quite refreshing. It sets me at ease. I do enjoy forests very much. I mean nature."

Your words where just a response as you had been told to do, that you did not realize the affect they had. Upon your new cousin.


	18. Chapter 18

Determination held strong in Prince Soma's golden eyes, flickering with unyielding passion. Upon Ciel's cousin, the Baroness. Who stood so flawlessly and graciously across the other side of the room. Remaining close to the Earl. Mingingly with those who came to introduce themselves. A heavenly smile softly spread across her face. He watched her eyes fill with joy and modest gratitude. Her eyes dazzled when she laughed lightly and with interest. While chastity flattered from the praises and comments given to her.

A perfect picture.

Not a single thing out of place. Even as she danced with the guest, of course after her partner was given permission by Ciel. She allowed them to lead her to the floor. Dancing like a swan upon the lake. Not a single step out of place. She was the center of the evening, dazzling others with her mannerism. It was a complete jump from the times he had seen her practice before. Her feet painted a master piece from each piece of music played and each dance.

Like fine china she was a delicate butterfly in the gentle wind. He desperately wanted to enjoy a dance with her. Just, every time he made his way over, she would turn and cast a glance his way. Causing him to freeze. And hide behind Angi. No, that was not the real reason, he was much bolder than this. The real reason, he noticed Lizzie's brother had become her main partner. In fact, it seems he did not really leave her side much. The two of them, Soma saw keep the other company with talking. Eye contact and smiles exchanging. They seem engaged with each other. To only break away if she was to entertain those coming to make her presence. Or to dance. Harmony coming over, who stood stuck to Lizzie and her father. Who went around to be introduced by the two of them, instead of Ciel. Who did not object at all.

A plan stirring in the prince's eyes. Soma would figure this out before the end of the event. Nothing would stand in his way to share a moment, an intimate moment with May. As the Gods as his witness. "It will be perfect."

So many people here, so many names to remember and that you did not care much about. None made an impression on you, though you played the part as instructed and tutored by Ciel and Sebastian. You felt worst than a mannequin, who had more freedom and movement than you right now.

Smiles and smiling. That was all you did. Letting out a small laugh if needed. Talking about topics that were rather mundane and uninteresting. Though most importantly, lower intellectual. A part of you faded out. Only coming back, whenever your eyes caught a glimpse of Harmony. She was having a good time, so you needed to do the same. Gluing the smile on, for her sake.

Even all the dancing.

You wanted to leave and go to the library or your room. Shut the door, lock yourself inside. Better, you'd rather go the garden, outside to the courtyard to escape all this. To be free.

The thought was liberating and calming. You could fly with the winds. Caught in such a blissful thought, did not realize Edward, who for some strange reason stood by you. This entire time, his mother had left for a bit. It was just odd, but, it provided you with the company. Still, you believed he should be enjoying himself.

"Lord Edward, I mean, cousin Edward would it not be ashamed for your miss out on the sight before?" you asked. Glancing at him. Concerned."Surely standing here all evening would not be entertaining."

He returns with a smile."Oh. I had not noticed."Scratching his cheek rather cheeky. Quickly looking away to the floor, doing his best to hide his rising blush. "I do not mind. I have been to many different events and quite frankly I would prefer just to watch this time than participate. I hope I am not intruding upon you any sort of way."

"Oh, no you are not. Please forgive me for being rather rude and pushy."

"No. No. I mean, no, not at all."

You smile relieved to hear that. "That is good. I was rather worried. Since you are standing here, it would be ashamed if we did not at least enjoy exchanging words. Would you not agree?"

 _So forward and considerate._ He thought. That smile you had tensed him less."Yes. I would agree. Would you like to go first? I am sure your words would be more interesting than myself."

You think for a bit, your old life crossed your mind for a second. The fights and battles that during this time were not at all lady like."Well, I have raised my sister since I was in early teens. Ever since the loss of our parents."

"Oh, how terrible."

"Yes."You softly and sadly agree. Looking out across the floor to Harmony, smiling softly with some joy. Your words came out with sincerity and love. "It has been the two of us since then, of course with the help of Mrs. Dalles. She helped us, took us in for a bit, provided us with a place to live. Just me and my sister. We lived in a little town. I was the Apothecary of the town. I do so much enjoy nature and gardening. Many say I have natural healing."Joking lightly. He caught on and laughs with you.

Ciel gives you a quick glance, rolling his eye more so at Edward.

"So you are a healer? Like Aunt Angelina?" He inquires."How wonderful, the two of you in such a field. I see why she had treated you as her own. Both of you have such caring hearts."

What a nice thing for him to say."Why thank you. You flatter me. I am sure there is no need for me to explain the rest."Looking to Ciel. "But, I will. My dear _little_ cousin found me and my sister. And from there we are here."

Though Ciel's back was to you, it was clear he did not take subtle teasing you did on him. Sebastian who tending to the guest and keeping a close eye on Harmony heard it. The jab you took was rather hilarious. Made him smirk. What was more, Ciel could not do anything about it.

"How kind it was of our dear cousin." He praises the young earl. When in truth the two of you were patronizing him. Much to his annoyance. Both you and Edward share a laugh.

"Indeed it was. Now, please tell me about yourself? Cousin Edward."

"Y-Yes of course. Well, I am next in line to be head of my family. As you know," He looks out onto the floor to Lizzie who was dancing with Harmony. His father standing by with their mother. Watching closely. "I have a younger sister such as yourself. I adore her just as you do yours. I attend Weston College."

That was a surprise. "College?" You accidentally interrupt. "Oh, forgive me. Please continue."

"That's alright. Yes, I do. Have you heard of Weston College?" You shake your head.

"No, I have not."

"Well, it is a wonderful place. Regarded as the best public school in London. Perhaps you should come and visit. I would- I mean it would kind of you to do so. If you so please?" He said the last part hastily. With a smile, inviting you.

"Your school does sound wonderful." You give it a thought. While unknowingly ignoring Edward's anticipation for your answer. "It would be a nice way to get out of this manor."

"I'll show you a nice way," Ciel mumbles under his breath.

"So is that a yes?"Edward asked slightly impatience.

Across the room, with his parents. His mother glanced over at her son. Having noticed he had not left that side of the room nor the side of his cousin in quite some time. Spending majority of the evening there. Her keen eyes saw it. Even her husband who looks away from his daughter and niece for a second. Noticing his wife's occupied look. He smiles, placing a hand upon her hand.

"I know that look." He tells her. "You fancy her, as Edward does. I will talk with Ciel."

"It is too early." She says. "She does have strength behind those warm eyes, but it's restrained. A strength worthy of our family. Let the evening play out and I will decide."

Alexis nods understanding."Alright." He turns back to the two girls. Francis looks as well, her eyes fall upon Harmony. Her husband could read the thoughts in her eyes.

"Lizzie? I'm thirsty." Harmony stops dancing to tell her.

Understanding she takes the little girl's hand and leads her off the dance floor to get a drink. "Here you are lady Harmony." Sebastian appears suddenly with her drink. Hands it to her. "Apple Cider? Correct?"

She nods her head taking the drink carefully and drinks it. "Yum." Gushing from its taste. That she did not notice the foam around her mouth. Sebastian quickly took care of that. Wiping it away.

"Now, now we must remember to remain tidy. Lady Harmony." He reminds her. Taking her cup back once she had her fill. "Are you refreshed now?" She nods her head. "Very good. I will leave you with Lady Elizabeth. Stay close to her." He gives her a pat on the head lightly and sends her back.

"Thank you, Mr. Sebastian." She thanks him, waving. He waves back with a smile. "I wonder if Mr. Sebastian would like to dance?"

"I am sure he would."Lizzie answers."But right now he has to tend to everyone else."

Harmony looks back finding the man gone."That is sad. I want him and everyone else to have fun too."

Looking at the young girl, Lizzie saw she truly meant it and was upset about it. Taking her hand gives it a little squeeze.

Soma was still making his way over to you, building up courage with each step. Agni stayed behind, he had to do this on his own. No other assistance. Feeling his heart pounding with each inch closer he became. Pumping himself up."Come on Soma. You can do this. You a prince. This should be easy. You've come across so much. Thi-This is nothing."

Swallowing hard he counts the distance in his mind he was from you and it was not very far. Quickly he ducks behind a pair, to hide from Ciel who looked his way. He almost forgot, he had to go through Ciel to ask for a dance. He shouldn't be this afraid, the two of them were friends. Why was he suddenly nervous now? Peering around the pair glares at Edward, another blockade.

"What are you doing?"

Ciel appears behind him, scaring the Prince. Who nearly jumps out of his skin.

"Ah! Ciel!"He shrieks, quickly calming down and regaining his composure."You should not sneak up someone. It is very rude."

Ciel rolls his eye. Ignoring the idiot."Care to explain to me why you are creeping around during my cousins' event? I find rather distracting and absurd. Your also making my guest rather unsettled."

Thinking quickly Soma did not know how to respond."...Well...I was umm.."Scratching his cheek. Feeling the pressure of Ciel's eye on him. ""

"Prince Soma. Hello."Your presence saved him. He quickly forgot about Ciel when you arrived over with Edward by your side. A smile on your face."It is so wonderful to see you. I am quite pleased you made it."

"Of course!"He exclaims loudly, nearly drawing attention as it startled you and Edward. Seeing this, Soma covers his mouth embarrassed. Looking around at the eyes staring, surprised and annoyed. They no doubt thought he yelled at you.

Which was deemed rude and a disgraceful. Deeply ashamed, when you start to lightly chuckle. "Prince Soma, you are quite the character. Thank you. You always know how to amuse me."You say between laughs.

The guest seeing you take a lighter approach leave it be. Edward was surprised how you changed it around. Not all bothered by Soma's action, it was rather adoring. Agni across the room about to go and save his prince. Saw you had.

"What a kind soul."He said smiling.

Soma returns back to himself and joins you in laughter. Embarrassment vanished and he felt at ease. While you kept laughing he just smiled. When finally did it. Looking to Ciel, "Ciel, may I please have the honor to dance with your lovely cousin?"Looking back at you saying the last part.

Thinking about it Ciel nods approving. Holding out a hand to you, Soma formal asks you to dance. Which you agree, taking his hand and lets him lead you to the floor. Edward stands next to Ciel watching the two dance. Ciel was rather surprised Soma was this good, even Sebastian who saw it. Not a single step out of place. Soma kept his attention solely on you. His eyes did not wonder at all.

You had to admit, he was a good dancer. It felt like you were gliding with him than dancing, it was enchanting. Agni did his best not to cry, but the tears. "I must say, I am quite surprised, Prince Soma."You speak."I had no idea you were this good. I should have traded you out for Ciel."You jest with him, which he got and share a laugh.

"I have been practicing."He boastful says in a modest way."But, I am glad you enjoy my dancing."Inside he was screaming with joy and pride. "You have improved too."He realized what he said."Ah! I am sorry, I did not mean to say something like that."

You just laugh it off. "No, you are right. I am actually glad you came. It is good to see a face I enjoy company with. Everyone else...well..."

He seem to understand."It is like when I came here for the first time. Of course, I was different back then when I learned the customs here. It was all new and I was rather scared, like you. But, I stuck with it and made many wonderful friends. And look at me now."

"So, are you saying I need to make friends?"You tease lightly. Sounding serious, which he took so."I am just teasing. But, thank you for your words. I do believe I have it down just a bit, I have made friends in a way. You."

He stops for a second stunned by what you said.

"Right? Prince Soma?"

Before he could answer a bell chimed getting everyone attention. Sebastian claps his hand."Ladies and gentlemen. Esteem guest, please this way. Dinner is ready."

The dance ended, thanking Soma you go back to Ciel who came to get you. Taking his arm Harmony comes over to whisper something in Ciel's ear which he nods approving and she hurries back to Lizzie. The guest allows you and Ciel to walk first with Harmony and Lizzie after. Everyone follows but Soma and Agni who comes to over to the prince.

"My prince? Are you alright?" he asked.

Looking at his hand Soma stares at it for some time. He seems your smile in his mind. Causing his heart to flutter. "Agni...I must..I must marry... No."He clenches his fist with determination."I will marry May. I have too. So I can spend every day with her smile."


	19. Delightful Dinner

You weren't sure how much longer you could take of this whole grand event. Your cheeks were starting to hurt with your constant smiling. If dancing and mingling weren't bad, dinner seem even worse. Still, you had to put on a gracious and proper smile. Ciel escorted you to the dining room, where he sat the head of the table and you on his right. Harmony was to be on his left at the head, but choose to seat with Lizzie who was just a person down from you. So taking her position was Edward. Her mother, with her husband sitting next to him. On your other side sat Soma, you wanted him near to have someone to talk with and help you endure.

Next to Edward's parents, sadly and to your displeasure. Lau.

Who took to being subtly hurt."Why my feelings are quite wounded. I had expected to sit a bit closer. Not so distant."Saying all that with a smile. In your mind, he wasn't far enough. Since you could still hear his voice.

And smell him. The only sanity you had, hearing the light laughter of Harmony. It was tempting to not pinch your brow, out of frustration. So you kept your hands in your lap, laying them gently on the napkin in your lap. This smile you had on was going to kill you.

"I do hope, Aunt and uncle you do find the meal to your liking."You delightfully tell them."Every course of the meal was carefully selected to compliment each taste and senses."

Alexis seem pleased while Francis did not. Her eyes were so sharp and judgment. It slightly made you fearful, that you didn't realize you had begun to shake. Unnoticed of course. "I do hope so."Was her response, sharp and firm. Her eyes look to Ciel."If not, I know who to thank."

He didn't even look, Ciel knew she was putting him at fault. He kept his composure well. Harmony saw him and marveled."..."Her eyes linger on him and filled with high respect and wonderment for him. Her cheeks begin to heat up. Feeling her eyes on him, Ciel's eye looks directly back and she quickly adverts her eyes down. Holding in a squeal.

"What the devil?"Ciel mumbles confused. Was she breaking already? It wasn't a good idea for her and Lizzie to sit together, those two...he thought with a low tiresome sigh.

"Now then,"Lizzie begins to quiz Harmony."Tell all that you've learned? Where is the soup spoon?"Harmony looks down at the place set before, her eyes looking at each piece of fine silverware carefully

They stop on the two spoons. She knew this answer, she knew it well. Sebastian taught her this, hearing his voice reminding her she points hoping it was the right one."This one. Right here."Picking it up to show Lizzie.

Who applauds."Very good. It is the right one."She praises."Oh! I am so proud of you Harmony. You did so well. Can you name the rest for me?"

Confident now Harmony nods."Yes. I can. This is the fish knife, this is the meat knife, over here is the meat fork. Right next to it is the fish fork, with appetizer fork on its side. Oh! And this one is the butter knife. With the bread plate."She starts to name off the place setting.

Lizzie gushes with joy. Applauding with each correct answer."How marvelous indeed."She gives her younger cousin a tender squeeze."Cute and smart."

"Thank you."Harmony chimes."Mr. Sebatian helped me learn everything. He made it fun, like a game. He said that I was better than Ciel."

For some reason, Ciel managed to overhear that and scowls."Ciel, you shouldn't have on that face. That is unethical."Francis scolds him, which he quickly fixes and smiles.

Stuttering nervously just little bit."F-Forgive me."Trying hard not to crack under her demeaning eyes. To which he was saved by Sebastian.

Right on time."Ladies and Gentlemen, for our first course," He steps aside to allow the extra hired help to come in carrying on tray four bowls of steaming soup. The aroma was sweet and robust. Filled the whole room."Squash and tomato bisque. A fine French soup, made with the sweetest and ripest tomatoes. The strongest carrots from the Phantomhive's own garden. The taste of the coming Fall season all in merged together. Natured with kindness and care, just as your meal today was by our Baroness. Please do enjoy."

Did he have to say that? You grumble in your mind, shooting him a quick look which he returns with a smile. Of course to rattle your nerves. What made it worse was there was little you could do about it right now. Though you had to admit, the soup did look good and smelled even better once it was placed before you. The steam slowly rose and fill your senses. It took you back to the countryside. Back to the cottage, with just you and Harmony. You remember making soup for her, she would love to help you in the kitchen.

How you missed those days. How you missed that life. Picking up the right spoon to use, dip it in flawlessly and bring it to your lips. Slip it in without a single drop on your lip and pat it lightly with your napkin. You did it again a few more times, knowing Ciel was watching you along with Sebastian and Francis. You could feel the pressure, which you executed beyond either two males' expectation. No doubt they were both surprised.

Good, you thought.

"Aunt Francis, is it to your liking?"You inquire to the woman, who sat there in silence eating the soup.

This woman was so hard to read. Impressing her seem nearly impossible. Eagerly you waited for her answer, holding your breath with every lift of her spoon and light pat from her napkin. You look to Ciel who left you high and dry, again."I believe it is wonderful."Edward compliments before Soma could say it."The taste is just like Fall. You did well."

Pleased to hear that from him, you wanted the approval from his mother more."Thank you, Edward. How kind for you to say."You give him a gentle smile. Which he returns.

"I love it!"Soma gushes. You turn to him. He looked like he was going to explode."It is the best soup that I have ever tasted!"

A bit over the top, but that was Soma."Thank you, Prince Soma. I glad you feel that way."You say with such modesty."I do enjoy carrots and tomatoes, it would be considered a shame if I did not share my love with everyone."

Your smile, your smile was all Soma saw. He did his best to hold in his rising emotions. So gentle and kind, he thought. So warm. He understood now."I understand why you choose the soup. It fits you well."

Those words you were not expecting from him, left you stunned for a brief minute."You are very kind. Thank you."

That simple moment lasted for a bit, to be interrupted by Lau."These soup must be made from the ripest and firmest of tomatoes. Just like our Little Flower. Sweet and smooth in areas. Beautiful as well. Why it is a masterpiece to marvel at. Many would die to obtain such a delicate treasure. Though only the noblest of them all would be considered worthy for the taking. Would you not agree, my Lord?"

Ciel finishes eating and pats his lips before responding."Lau, I do hope you speaking properly about my cousin."He said sternly, looking at the man."I will not have her be the idea of such disgusting and soiling thoughts."

"Oh, of course not my Lord. I would never."Lau speaks in defense."I was just merely comparing the two that is all. No harm was done. Forgive me, Baroness, if it seems of such a way. Why I would not dare to speak such words about you. I only praise you."

Something you did not want from him. It just made your skin crawl and rise on fire. Why did he have to come? "Yes, well thank you for the clarification."You tell him and go back to your soup.

Once the first course was over, next came the second, which was the main course. Sebastian announced it, Duck Confit with red cabbage slow-braised with apples, potatoes, and red wine reduction sauce. It came out very tender and flavored. Nearly melted in your mouth. You held back your admiration for such an exquisite taste.

The sauce was laced with smooth richness of tangy and sweet flavor. With a small hint of spice, mild of course. That was barely noticeable. But you did. Honestly, it was better than something you could make. And it again brought you back to the time of just you and Harmony. Together. How in the world was this _man_ able to cook tender memories in his food? It just didn't remind you of those times, but also...home. Home, home. Back in New York. Back in the 21st century, with April and your father. The three of you together eating dinner. If you could produce a tear you would.

Sebastian who oversaw everything was going smoothly, looks up quickly and notices recollection glossy over your eyes. It was both happy and bitter. No, bitter wasn't the word. He wasn't sure what it was, but it affected you for a brief moment. You couldn't break character, he watched you closely for a few more seconds as you absorb it back and present yourself like a lady of this house.

Nothing came out of place, good he thought. As he refilled another guests class with champagne. Looking to Harmony, she, of course, could not have any and was given sweet milk instead. Ciel insisted. Though Sebastian thought it would be best if it would have been water. But, his master ordered so he followed. Her portion size was not large like the others either. He made sure she had the least amount of sauce with her dish. But the most vegetables. A growing girl needed that.

After refilling the last guest glass, he noticed something alarmed him. He had to move swiftly otherwise it would be a disaster. "Excuse me."One of the guest call for him.

Damn it. He hisses, this was not the time. Wishing they hadn't called for him, he knew he couldn't ignore them either as it would ruin the Phantomhive name. Cringing he turns around to them.

"Yes? Ma'am?"

Every second that past was a second he would be delayed. Hoping it would not happen until he got there, a thought that by the time he finished vanished. It was too late. His eyes widen, no that wasn't the right one. Pushing off in a subtle hast his arm and hand extend swiftly to prevent it. He scoops it up just in time and managed to switch it out.

Not a single drop had made its way onto them. He sighs relieved.

"Mr. Sebastian? What are you doing?"Harmony asked looking up at him, Lizzie."Am I doing something wrong?"She begins to panic meekly. Believing she had.

Lizzie tries to calm her."Calm down, calm down."She assures her. But it was not working.

Wonderful, Sebastian thought. He had to rattle her nerves. He shoots a venomous look the guest next to Harmony. Who carelessly almost knocked the glass of milk onto her. Nearly spilling it upon her if he had not gotten here on time. She didn't notice as her conversation and attention was Lizzie. And if it would have spilled on her, it would be horrible and embarrassing. She would have to endure all eyes on her and she'd break down crying. The pressure of it all would break her and Ciel would not be pleased. Nor would the Baroness. The whole event would be ruined. Because of that careless act.

Though now, if Ciel hears or sees Harmony like this Sebastian knew there would be hell to pay. From his wrath. "Why, Lady Harmony you are the picture of perfection."He gives her a kind and assuring smile. His eyes play the part too.

He waited to see if his words worked. If not he had many others to use. "I am?"Harmony gasp elated from his praise. He kept his smile on."Yes, of course."He said."You are doing beyond all expectations. I am truly proud of you."

She couldn't help but gush lightly. "T-Thank you. Mr. Sebastian. Thank you for..for teaching me!"She returns the praise.

To his shock and surprise. Her words genuine and true. His smile dropped for a second to come back up."Why Lady Harmony what kind words. I do not deserve such praise."He kneels quickly and bows. To feel something planted light planted on his head. They felt like lips. His eyes look up finding it to be true.

Harmony giving him one. He didn't know what to say, stun and lost for words. Lizzie looked on with a touching smile. Sebastian wondered if anyone saw because he knew this was not the right behavior one should show a servant. Especially in the company of others. But moving would be considered rude from such a gift.

So he stayed until he finished. Once done he kept his smile on."Thank you, Lady Harmony."


	20. A New Season

All the dancing, all the beautiful colors, and fancy people. Food so good that only one could dream about. It was like a dream, it felt like a dream. To be dressed in such lovely clothes like royalty. Smiling so pretty everyone was in awe. It was all so magnificent. They could still hear the lovely and delicate music being played over and over again. That it put them in a slumber. One that caused them to smile as they were put to rest upon their soft pillow on their bed. Tucked in warmly and cozy. The fire heated up the room to ward off any chill.

Given a lite pat upon their hair, holding their favorite stuff bunny close and tight. Harmony just smiled with delight as sleep took her for the night.

What an event, it lasted far into the night. Longer than you had thought it would, it was no wonder you slept late and did not rise till late morning. Ten o'clock to be exact. It wasn't that surprising, what was, was the fact Sebastian hadn't come to get you. Pestering you to wake up and scolding on how improper it was for a lady to sleep in so late. What was his game? Whatever it was, you'd figure it out. In the meantime, a nice warm bath actually seem nice.

To knock off the morning chill. Stretching and rising you get up and walk to the window. Rubbing your eyes a bit as you look outside across the yard. Fall was really in the air, you could see it just a little with subtle changes in some of the leaves and ever so slight gray skies that allowed some of the sun's rays through. Not to mention, when you touched the window you could feel the weather's temperature too. Times like this, you'd make some lovely warm and fluffy honey bisects for Harmony and yourself in the morning. She always loved them, especially with butter and jam.

You could hear her squealing in delight right now if you had any. It brought a smile to your face. Feeling another yawn coming you let it out, of course covering your mouth just as someone knocks on your door. Still tired you tell them to come in.

Holding the tip of the knife, Ciel pierces the envelope and slides the blade to the side. Opening it. With a bored look on his face, he reads the written contents inside. Discarding it once done. Picking up another one he does the same thing. Nothing but business propositions really. The same old thing.

It was silence in his office, besides the large grandfather clock that ticked little by little. And the aroma of his tea filled his senses. It was late morning, normally by now, he'd hear the screams of candid joy of Harmony. All throughout the halls. That girl for some reason loved to play by his office. He wasn't sure if it was to irk him or earn his rage. Either way, it worked.

Sometimes she'd come in here and plop down to draw or even see what he was doing. A few times tried to get him to play with her. He sighs, she really needed some other companions and by that, not the staff at his Manor nor the snakes. Actual friends. After the event, he was sure a few of the guest would be sending invites for her to come over and play with their children.

A light knock came to his door."Come in."He instructs them. While still keeping his attention on what he was reading. There was no need for him to look, he knew who it was already."Yes?"

Sebastian holds himself proper and reports."Your cousins, the Baroness May and Lady Harmony have both awoken. As you instructed they both had their late breakfast brought to them. Which both were rather surprised, though Lady Harmony was a bit upset at the fact there would be no meal time together for the morning. She as though however extremely captivated by a number of generous gifts she received from the guest."

Ciel opens up another letter."Great, they're spoiling her."

"She takes after her cousin."Sebastian mumbles to himself, silencing himself when Ciel quickly looks at him."Her favorite, of course, the gifts from Lady Elizabeth. Lady Harmony insists she wears her new dress today. Tanka is tending to her now. As for the Baroness, she is actually affable surprisingly."

Ciel scoffs a bit surprised."Well, that is a change."

"I must say, my Lord, that it is quite surprising," Sebastian speaks freely. Earning a subtle curious look from the boy. So Sebastian continues."The kindness you are showing. Allowing your cousins to rest and recover from their debut. It has been nearly three days since and you have not even bothered to be strict about their formative lessons. I must say it is quite interesting."

"I just needed some quiet."Ciel corrects the man, who saw through his words. But, choose not to speak. And simply smiles."Is there any another news to report?"

With that Sebastian comes walking over carrying three closed letters and presents them to him."These came for you. Just delivered actually."

Knowing and having a feeling who it was from, Ciel picks them up and opens one at a time. A tinge of interest shown in his eye. Sebastian noticed. With repulsed of annoyance lingering behind. Scoffing a bit. The last one his eyes landed on caused him to freeze up.

"My Lord, what is it?"Sebastian asked, peering a bit to see the letter. He gets a glimpse of it and was shocked himself."Oh dear. Well, who would have thought."He takes it from Ciel's trembling hand and reads it closer. "And the two are still recovering from their previous event."He sighs."There is not that can be helped."He looks down at Ciel who was still a stiff.

Outside the manor, Harmony was pleasantly frolicking about not too far from you. In her new dark orange dress, a gift given to her by Lizzie. With a matching choker with a silver heart. Her hair was done in a simple braid. As always Finnian and Snake chasing her. She had Wilde around her neck. Her innocent laughter made the nipping chill warm.

It relaxed you watching her and being able to spend time. After tirelessly planning and putting together the event, which pushed you away from her. Left you feeling terribly bitter from her absence in your life. Being around her now brought back the only joy you had. While you sat and watched her, Finnian grabs her from behind, throwing her up.

She lets out a high squeal. Laughing her little lungs out. He catches her so previously. "I've gotta cha!"And spins her around, falling on the ground with her tucked carefully to his chest.

"OH dear!"Mey-Rin panics, about to rush to them.

"It's alright."You tell her, stopping her. She looks at you rather stun, you were so calm when you spoke and didn't fret like you would normally do.

It was strange, yet refreshing and easing. Looking at you closer she sees a slight smile on you. Even if it was small, it was there and genuine. It made her smile."Yes."She stayed put by your side watching in merriment like yourself.

What a nice day, you look up. Seeing a few birds flying over. No doubt heading somewhere warmer than here. How cold could England actually get? You ponder. You weren't sure really. None of the textbooks that you read told you or any information you had already in your mind. During this time. You mainly hoped that Harmony would be well, she was not very strong against the cold. Even if she loved it.

Strange.

Harmony's screams brought you back. This time she was chasing the two, Mey-Rin couldn't help but giggle. Making you smile. Harmony really loved it here. Great, she was using the snakes to help her chase Snake and Finnian. Was it strange for a little girl to be best friends with them? Then again your best friends were mutant turtles. So, no.

It was quite entertaining really seeing this. You laugh lightly. Which turned into a jolly one, one you and Mey-Rin shared together. Harmony pounces on Snake who falls down pretending she knocked him down. Fumbling on the ground. For a rather stoic one, he was quite the character. No wonder she enjoyed their company. You could see why. Behind his slit eyes, he cared for her and saw her as a friend.

A thought crossed your mind. Snake and Finnian would make wonderful parents for Harmony, a thought that was both absurd and humorous. Covering your mouth to prevent the laughter from coming. It halted on its own when you felt and heard the presence of two others.

Harmony's eyes light up seeing them. Spring off of Snake runs over and throws herself onto their waist."Pirate!"She chimes to Ciel. Who cringes. That damn nickname. Sebastian held it in."Mr. Sebastian!"She releases Ciel and hugs the man's leg tightly. A huge smile on her face."Hello! Have you come to play?"

"I am afraid not," Sebastian tells her. Her smile drops disappointed. Her lip begins to quiver and eyes begin to enlarge.

She was going to start crying, again. Ciel moans inside. Wonderful."Harmony that is a new dress, you shouldn't be...never mind."Ciel doesn't bother. The tone of his voice told you there was sort of importance.

Not to mention the urgency look in his eyes. He seem nervous about something. "What is it?"Your eyebrow rises at him. Something wasn't right, you could feel it.

The mood shifted, Harmony seem to notice and stops standing by Sebastian. Clinging to him, he puts a hand on her head to calm her. Ciel's eye meets with yours. It was much more serious than ever. Was it something horrible...would you and Harmony...be?


	21. Chapter 21

A robbed figure ran down the light corridors in a hurry. Reaching the double doors enter unannounced and call for them.

"Master!"They save gravely. Only to find the room empty, to their surprise and shock. There was no sign of them at all, it was empty. Did they know already? About the information, they had obtained?

Their thoughts interrupted by a cackling-gleeful chuckle, that sent a chill up their spine. The room suddenly became dark and cold, as the chuckling kept going nearing closer and closer, holding their breath long-thin fingers crept around their neck. "You're master isn't here, care to tell me the urgency? Hmm?"

The voice purred with poison. Waiting for them to answer. All they managed was a shutter at best. Heartbeat racing and chest tightening, as their minds, contemplated on what to say next. What to do next. Trembling now, this information was for their master and their master only. Though there was a question that did cross their mind. How did they get in here? And why did they speak in such formality of their master?

A question clearly this visitor picked up. "Oh, you seem to be curious, well allow me to be the first to explain." They move closer to their ear. Gently breathing in their ear."Hickory Dickory dock, the mouse ran up the clock, the clock struck two and the mouse said...boo."

* * *

"Soma! Soma! Agni!"Harmony screams on the top of her lungs with a smile spread across her face launches herself from the carriage the second it stopped and its door opens. Into the arms of the prince.

Who caught her perfectly. Twirling her around."Ah! Harmony, it is so wonderful to see you again."He gushes."I am so happy to see you, again."

"Me too!"She squeals. With pure delight. Laughing with giggles rising as he spun her around and around. Mey-Rin nearly grabbed her heart seeing this, trying not to fret.

Rushing out after her. Shrieking."M'Lady! Please be careful!"

Finnian, Balrody, and Snake follow. Ciel steps out first sighing heavily at the sight before him, taking Sebastion's hand. "Does not the treasured laughs of a child not bring in a warm and light mood?"He comments. Helping Ciel down.

"All I know is that it will be a long stay," Ciel mutters rolling his eye and claps his hands."Harmony, enough of this." But she didn't stop with Soma, the rest of his help soon joined in. Spinning around with her. Ciel tries again but it was clear it wasn't going to work. "Why do I even bother?"

"You did want her to have friends my, Lord."Sebastian brings up with a smile. One for his own humor. "I think it is quite lovely, the Lady Harmony and Prince Soma. Why if I am so bold in saying a good fit."

Reading his words, Ciel shoots him a sharp look. "Here let me, Baroness." Agni holds out his hand, helping you out the carriage. You take it with a smile while your eyes remained adverted to Harmony, your smile grew and soften at the sight. That you didn't pay attention and your footing nearly slipped if Angi hadn't prevented it.

"Are you alright?"

Gripping him tightly, open your eyes finding him holding you just as tight. His gaze looked you over for anything. While waiting for your answer. Believing you in shock still, he asked you again. This time looking directly into your eyes. Your throat suddenly tightens and chest. Your eyes didn't look away, only grew. You didn't realize he transferred you into Sebastian's arms.

"I have her."He begins to lead you to the house."Come Baroness."

Hearing his voice brought you back, made you cringe. A part of you was ready to get out his grasp, to find an iron hold on you. Looking see and feel him applying pressure and resistance to your thought. With no choice, you follow him inside. Harmony and the others had stopped, Soma put her down and in a panic. Races after you and Sebastion to stop and turn back to Agni.

"What happened?"

Harmony goes over to Ciel taking his hand to calm herself. "Your sister will be fine."He assures her leading her to the house."Come and let's go inside."

Once inside you quickly snatch yourself away from the butler snarling at him. "I did not require your assistance." Coldly turning a shoulder to him, the feeling was, all the same, his eyes slit and low growl rises from this throat.

To keep his composure and temperament from flaring grinds his teeth while clenching his fist. Oh, the words that circled in his mind opens his mouth to deliver them. "May!" Harmony comes in and throws herself on you. Clinging to you. "May!"

Sebastion steps aside while still glaring at you subtly. Which you return back quickly before attending to Harmony, wrapping your arms around her. Pulling her in before stroking her cheek. It calmed her. "Now, what is all this fuss about?" Tapping her nose lightly. With a light smile.

"You fell. Mr. Sebastian took you inside, i-is it my fault?"Tears begin to form.

Taking her hands in yours lightly squeeze them."Now, why would you ever say such a thing?" Kissing away her tears with a blissful laugh."It never was. And it never is. Are you happy to be back?" You change the topic, just as the others come in. "I know Prince Soma is."

The mention of his name Soma flusters nearly squealing at the mention of his name from you and forsakes everything springing over to you and Harmony. His arms open wide. "It is true! I have missed you very much, Harmony."He expresses, his sudden presence nearly startled you. But you laugh it off. Always humorous he was. Your laughter brought his attention to you. He freezes up for a second. Watching you laugh.

"Oh, Prince Soma it truly is a pleasure to be in your presence." You said in-between laughter. Standing back up a smile on. "Forgive me, I did not properly address you, hello Prince Soma. How are you?"

He just stares at you, calming down now. When he remembered something. Suddenly he grabs your hands, to everyone's surprise, and your own. "W-what the devil!" Ciel stunned. With a low growl. Especially the way he deeply looked into your eyes.

"Baroness, I mean May a-are you alright?"Soma asked softly. You weren't sure what he meant, assuming he was being comical. Lightly laugh. He then realized you didn't understand or forgot."When you tripped outside, are you alright?"

"Oh, that, why yes. Yes, I am fine. It was nothing. Thank you for consideration on the matter. I am fine."

Taking your hands back, rest them on your dress. Turn to Mey-Rin asking her to help you settle in, she quickly follows you with your bags as you ascend up the stairs. As you go your eyes slide back to Angi for a second, to quickly look away when he looked your way. Soma stood at the bottom watching you in awe, Harmony not sure what was going on tugs on Ciel's sleeve.

"What?"

He looks down at her. She had on the biggest and innocent smile, that made him shiver, he knew it was something she wanted and he also knew if he said anything against it she'd lose it. Crusing Lizzie's behavior for rubbing off on her. With a long and low sigh. "Fine, whatever."

Witha yelp of glee Harmony hugs him thanking him, turns around to Finnan and Snake. A big smile on her face runs outside grabbing Tanka and pulling him with her. They follow her, with Baldory running after warning Finnan to be careful.

Up in your room, it was kept clean and well. Mey-Rin was helping you unpack, to be startled by the ground suddenly shaking and a high-pitched scream of joy from Harmony. She looks out the window to see the girl fly up and come down waving at her.

"Lady Harmony!"

She shrieks and opens the window. Just as the girl gets thrown up again by Finnan to be caught by him. Sweating profusely watching the way Finnan was handling her, it only became worse when he threw her up with a few of Snake's snakes around her. Her heart fluttered, skipping a beat over and over again. With the girl screaming higher and higher, Mey-Rin clenched the area over her chest. Turning whiter than white.

"Mey-Rin, Ready to help me get Harmony's roo-?"You turn around to her asking, she quickly shuts the window curtains so you wouldn't see. You look at her oddly. "Are you alright?" Walking over putting a hand on her forehead. "You're burning up, in the middle of Fall?"

"I'm fine! Y-Yes I am."She fidgets with a nervous smile and laughter. "Yep, right as rain. I am. Yes."

Not sure what was going leave it. "Why don't you rest," Taking her hands and leading her to the chair in the corner. "You seem rather flustered. I will get you some tea and prepare Harmony's room." Patting her hands, take off her hat and set on the table stand near.

Your actions calmed and surprised her. The clamminess in her hands stops. "There, are you comfortable?" You ask adjusting the pillows, she didn't answer so you took that as a yes. "I'll be right back, just rest."

Before she could say anything you leave and downstairs. "...Baroness..."

Entering the kitchen humming softly to yourself, no one was in there. Which was good, even if they were it wouldn't hurt if you made some tea. Looking around find the pot and fill it with water, put it over the stove, as the water begins to heat up. You look for the tea and something for Mey-Rin to snack on. Thinking on what would go well, wish you could make some rosemary and honey tea cookies. You made them all the time when Madame Red came over. She loved them a lot.

 _Madame Red,_ you thought solemnly. _Harmony._

 **"Oh my dear, these are absolutely delicious." Madame Red tastefully says taking another bite of the cookie. Nearly gushing from its taste. Harmony next to her tries to imitate the woman.**

 **You smile pleased to hear that. "Thank you, I'm glad you enjoy them. It's actually my first time making them. I was just being creative really."**

 **"Now, don't be so modest. Dearie." She flicks her wrist. "Honestly, have more pride in your work. As a woman, we have more talents in use and should be proud of them. Isn't that right? Harmony?"**

 **Harmony stuffing her face with the cookies, cheeks like a chipmunk smiles nodding. You cover your face with your hand shaking your head. That girl, grumbling under your breath when Madame Red just starts to laugh at the sight. Harmony joins her. Peeking between your fingers seeing them both. You couldn't help but smile.**

 **Climbing into Madame Red's lap, Harmony makes herself comfortable. And gets an adorable squeeze from the woman, who coddles her with affection and kisses.**

 **"You truly do spoil her,"You said taking a seat next to them. Picking up a cookie yourself along with your tea. "she's going to expect it all the time."**

 **Still nuzzling Harmony, Madame Red looks over at you deviously."Are you jealous?"**

 **She was teasing, of course. Rolling your eyes shaking your head. "Not in the slightest really. Just making an observation." Taking a sip of tea. When you felt your cheek being pulled. By her.**

 **"Aww, don't worry dear. There is no competition with my love." She pulls you over, letting go and lightly patting your cheek."Such smooth skin. And beautiful. It doesn't seem human. Ah," she sits back with a light sigh and looks at your garden peacefully. Holding Harmony close. "It's so lovely out here..."The wind blew gently.**

 **Looking at her, you were sure you saw some tears forming. But, she pushes it aside with a smile. A smile that became bigger looking down tenderly at Harmony. Who was still stuffing her face with at least two cookies. Stopping to look up at Madame Red. To receive a light and gentle kiss on the forehead from her. Her red lipstick left a mark.**

 **"May, my dear..."She looks to you. Her tone lowers. She begins to speak and her words touched you deeply. Your heart filled up with them as it cringed in pain and love all the same. "Alright?"**

 **Understanding, nod. "Yes, I do."**

Staring into the empty cup think about that day. Think about Madame Red and her words. Words you felt left a fading feeling. If she was here, you wouldn't be able to look her in the eyes. Tucking a strand of hair behind your ear, to be startled by the whistle of the teapot. Quickly you go and take it off before anyone heard. Pouring it in the cup, the steam pushed back on your face. It actually hurt a bit. Stepping back you cough a bit waving some it out of your face so you could breathe. That you hit something solid and firm.

"Now, what do we have here?" A firm grip grabs you by the wrist. You knew who it was already. And bare your teeth. As they in return give you a twisted smile. Tighten their hold on you. "Making tea? Tsk that is not the job of a noble." Sebastian berates.

"Release me."You demand, warning him with your words. As you try to get out his hold, but his grip wouldn't allow you. "Release me. Now."

He pulls you closer and tighter. You were sure you felt his nails nipping at your skin. In a low snarl, and purr he said."No."

Your blood turned cold and your heart skipped at least four beats. Like a snake, you felt his hand slowly slither up towards your neck. This aura of his...it was dark and murderous. There was hunger in there, a lingering and insatiable hunger driven by hidden madness. That strangled you, you couldn't breathe. As his grip became tighter and felt the tip of something sharp nip your neck, would have caused you sweat if you could. Still, you refused to cave. And stubbornly resisted. Thinking to yourself how to best handle this situation. Throwing him would work, then again you'd have to explain the hole in the wall. You could try to...when you remembered that you couldn't. Not...anymore at least.

Sebastian seemed to know what was going through your mind and tauntingly urged you. "Come now, Baroness, don't be shy."

"I am not."

He was taken back just a bit but smiles sly none the less. Presses his cheek against yours."But, of course, you are. Do not be so modest about your talents."

Those words, those words...Madame Red. Hitting a nerve he realized to his pleasure and saw it crack you. Clenching your fist, step back and wriggle yourself out of his grasp with strength that nearly caught him off guard. If he didn't react and catch your elbow before it hit him. He holds it still, looking at you stunned.

"Well," he smiles to himself. Intrigued. Holding you in place.

He assumed smile only angered you more. Just as you press harder before delivering a back kick, someone comes running in. "Mr. Sebastian!" Harmony giggling loudly runs in all wild looking and over to him, hugging his leg. While trying to hide behind it. Peeking out between them at the door. She squeals again hearing them coming. And clings to Sebastian just as Finnan and Snake come in.

She quickly lets go to be chased by the two around and around Sebastian who stands there minutely shaking his head. Like lighting, he snatches up Harmony and with the other hand stops Snake and Finnan.

"What is the meaning of this?"He demands trying hard to keep his voice from flaring. Looking to the two for an explanation. Before sliding his eyes to Harmony who couldn't help but giggle. To quickly cover her mouth from his glare. With a heavy sigh, he lets her down. And does his best to fix her wild hair. With one hand, while still holding onto the others by their collars. "Lady Harmony, this is not the proper way a young lady should be. Everything is out of place. Your hair is everywhere and your dress...now let's not talk about that. I can only assume..." he slides his eyes back to Snake and Finnan who freeze up. Under his baring gaze, they cower."Never mind," he mumbles under his breath. Turning back to Harmony, who was trying to sneak off he grabs quickly. "Lady Harmony, you will be introduced soon the Queen, which means you must be able to properly present yourself. I will not have you running around like such and disgrace the Phantomhive name."

"But, Pirate said I could."She said innocently.

 _Oh course he did,_ Sebastian shakes his head. He wasn't surprised. As Ciel would rather not endure her fits. He was spoiling her now. "Well, even so, you must still do your best to uphold yourself. When you meet the Queen you must present yourself formally and gracefully. Not untamed and uncoordinated." He quickly looks at the clock."I believe you have had enough today, why don't we go over some French lessons? Hmm?"

Harmony thinks about it, so he throws in an offer. "With any cookie of your choice."

"Okay!"

He smiles. "Splendid. Now, then you stay here and think of which cookie, while I handle some much-needed work." Turning her around turns his attention to the other two. With a dark and angered look frows at them. Opening the door he throws them out. "The Lady Harmony will be busy for the time being with her studies, do not interfere. I will not have her be presented in a crude manner to her majesty." Shuts the door hard on them.

Walking back to the kitchen his ears pick up Harmony singing something. A nursery rhyme. "Hickory, Dickory, dock, the mouse ran up the clock, the clock struck two and the mouse ran down."

He stops to listen to her. How odd, from his memory he was sure she hadn't learned such a song. Nothing thinking much of it assumes May taught her. Clasping his hands together walks in. "Come now, let us begin."

Upstairs, you set the tray down for Mey-Rin and serve her the tea. She jitters unsure whether to take the cup, but you insisted. And take a seat next to her pouring your own cup. With a deep sigh drink and enjoy it. It did taste delicious. Mey-Rin wasn't sure what to make of your sudden mannerism, you seem to calm. Calmer than usual. And your smile, she wasn't quite sure what to make of it. Though it was rosy, there was something behind it.


	22. Invested

It was rather chilly and slight foggy in the city of London, still, it was a nice day. With weather such as this, many took to bundling up to resist the elements. Going about absent-mindedly, like any regular day. Paperboys trying to sell ever paper they could, couples enjoying a stroll. Children staying close to their parents, a few took to the shops along the streets. Yes, it was a nice day indeed. To watch them, especially a certain one. As they suck upon a Phantomhive lollipop a delighted smile curls upon their lips, their eyes twinkle intrigued. It was hard to cover their chuckle. Watching their little friend, happily skipping in their lovely dark orange dress with white frillies and a fur shawl of the same color and matching bonnet. A smile on her face, it was so precious.

Behind her, about a foot walking closely. The Earl of Phantomhive and her sister the newly appointed Baroness, both dressed for the weather. Behind them, staying close, the black butler. All out and following her. The Baroness's eyes carefully watched the young one protectively, ready to spring if needed, while also enjoying the sight of child merriment. A small smile on her face expressed it. While the Earl kept his protruding frown, walking like any high noble. Though it didn't seem like it to those who saw only from outside, his eye was on the girl as well. Considering how his walk increased ever so slightly. And the, by the way, he gripped the top of his cane. His lip quivered to tell her something but withheld it. Seeing she was fine. The black butler just silently walked close, no doubt alert. His eyes watchfully stayed the on the girl.

All of them seemed under the enthrall of this one child. Whether some of them knew it or not. The girl herself didn't realize this, she didn't realize how precious she actually was.

Oh, how sweet. How delicious. Though, they wondered, if she remembered the song they taught them, so long ago? Did she sing it? It was a rather simple one. Looking at the child, paid attention to her mouth. Not close enough to hear but could read her lips, and joyful smiled that she indeed remembered.

"My little mouse."

Harmony stops for a second to look up towards the roofs, seeing nothing but sky. "Harmony, what is it?"Ciel asked. She looks at him unsure herself, to just shrug and keeps skipping merrily. "Odd."

"She's not odd," you tell him, he looks at you. "do not call my sister such a word."

He scoffs sticking his nose up and walks."What other word is there?"

Your brows furrow at his comment, but, kept your cool. Feeling Sebastian stop by your side, sliding your eyes sharply at him. He returns it, the two of you remained locked to felt endless. Both daring the other to do something. A low growl came from you both. He was tempting you, as you were baiting him as well. Itching to reach withheld it.

"Sister! Sister!"Harmony calls, breaking the cycle. "Come on. We're here!" She waves standing next to Ciel, holding his hand at the door. They both waiting for you both.

With one last look, turn smile and walk over. Picking up your deep green skirt. "Yes, coming."

Sebastian follows a few seconds behind. He held the door open for everyone to go in. Once inside Harmony's eyes sparkle. "Harmony, stay close."Ciel reminds her, for it to be vain. Though she said yes, she didn't and gleefully goes over and jumps onto the large teddy bear in the corner of the toy store.

The toy was obviously much larger than her, she barely managed to spread her whole body on its belly. You couldn't help but find it adorable. Her little arms tried wrapping around it, but could not. That didn't stop her, she got up and tried to move it. Grabbing onto one of its paws, huffing, and puffing. Her grip slips and she falls back. To be caught.

"Lady Harmony, you must be more careful," Sebastian tells her with a smile, setting her up straight. Dusting her off. He then fixes her. "I understand you are excited, but, you must compose yourself and-"

He looks finding the spot before him empty. To his surprise, hearing her giggle and clinking of teacups finds her over there by one of the sets. He gets up and goes over, the second he reaches her, she moves again. This time playing with the hoop and stick. Going up and down. He snatches it, but, not her. Now she was doing something else. Sighing to himself follows her, while Ciel handled some business with the owner. You on stood by him, until you became rather uninterested and walked away.

Your eyes look at all in the toy store. Such craftsmanship and detail in the toys. It was no wonder this place seem like no wonder the faces of other children were pressed upon the glass outside looking in. You stop and look at their long faces and swollen eyes.

 _Those poor children,_ you thought. Looking over your shoulder back at the owner and Ciel, who were still talking. Then over to Sebastian who clearly had his hands full trying to get Harmony down from the stuff griffe, make your way outside unnoticed or so you thought. Ciel noticed you leave out the corner of his eye, he wasn't sure why until you came back in.

"Excuse me," you interrupt their conversation. Heads turn towards you and eyes look down at the five children around your skirt, clinging to it. "would it be alright if they could pick out something? Please? They seem to really enjoy your toys. I do not mind paying."

The owner a man in his late 20's with brown hair and a decent jawline, looks over at them. The children meekly move behind you, he looks at you, you just smile. For his cheeks to heat up when you place your hands on his.

"Please?"

He tugs at his collar and nods. "Yes, that would fine."

Delighted to hear tell the children who were surprised but glad. They go off to choose something. Harmony who now held Sebastian's hand saw the other children and points. "Can I go and play with them? Please?"

As she tugged on him. He nods his head and goes with her, allowing her to "pull" him. Hearing her grunting you turn around seeing them coming over. "What this?"You cock your head to the side at the sight.

With a big smile on her face, Harmony opens her mouth to greet them to suddenly freeze. Dropping her hand scoots behind Sebastian and runs behind his leg. You and him look at her. Then at each other, then back at her. She remained behind him peeking from behind to quickly hide when a child looked her way. She held tightly to his slacks. He could feel her trembling and her head burrow in his tighs. If he listen closely he could hear her whimper lightly. When he tried to move his hand, her grip was like iron.

He understood. Watching her one eye peer out. You go over to her,"Harmony, do you wan-" She quickly goes back behind the man. Stunned for a second, you give her a soft smile. Understanding too.

"Excuse me," one of the children tug on your skirt, you look down at the little lad. He was holding his toy. "Can I get this one?"

"Yes, of course." You smile stroking their hair. A big smile appears on him.

Outside the toy store, someone was walking down the street when they noticed you the corner of their eye and froze. Held by your smile and kindness upon the child. Their cheeks flushed and heart raced. Everything faded out as they only saw you, that it didn't dawn on them, why you were here in London.

"Edward? Why have you stopped?" Noticing his distraction, they look and gasp delighted. Pushing the door open to the shop and squeal."Ciel!"Before Ciel knew it, Lizzie had him squeezed in her arms. Holding him tight and close."Oh, Ciel! I was not aware you were here!"

She squeals again. Which caught your attention, along with Harmony. "Cousin Lizzie?" You were surprised. Then noticed Edward and Paula."Cousin Edward?"

Lizzie still with Ciel squeezed him more."Oh! I wish you would have said something, I would have come right over. Why didn't you tell me?"

Before he could answer he was saved. "Lizzie!" Harmony beams, waving to her. Lizzie stops and looks to the back seeing the little girl. Her eyes scream as she did, letting go of Ciel. She races to her arms wide open, wrap around her. Sebastian was more surprised that Harmony managed to get out of his hold.

The two girls hold each other forever it seemed. Complimenting each other on their outfit."Soo cute!"They both squeal. That the glass cracked and scared the other children.

"Thank you."

"Thank you, Miss."

"Yes. Thank you!"

Edward held the door open for as you waved bye to the children with a warm smile, as they exit the store and down the street with their new toy. They stopped and waved back with the brightest smiles that made this foggy morning sunny. One of them rather bashfully waved the biggest. Which you returned gladly, of course, it wasn't something a lady was to do, but you couldn't help it. And Edward couldn't help either smiling silently behind you and stare.

By the last child was out of sight, Ciel and the others came out. "Stop that," he chides you." you're not a little girl."

"I apologize, did you want to wave to the children?" You politely ask, earning a scornful look from him. He read in-between your words, about to say something to be nearly knocked out the way by Lizzie and Harmony, who came out both holding something cute and fluffy. With Sebastian and Paula carrying a few things. "What?"

Looking to Ciel who kept his eye to the side, right then you knew and laugh in your sleeve. "Shut it." He grumbles warning you. But, you didn't and kept it up, patting him on the head.

"How precious."

"Shut it!"

He flicks your hand away. Clearing his throat. "Well, now that business is settled, we should on our way. Come Harmony."

"Ciel! NO!" Lizzie yells glomping Harmony, who does the same back. You and Edward look at each other and smile with a shared laughter, then back to the girls. Both of them had big eyes with tears in the corner, ready to be let free should Ciel say the wrong thing, while also demanding him as well.

All eyes fall on Ciel fall on and watch the pressure start to crush him. Sebastian himself couldn't help but smirk, and of course, add more. "My Lord, if I may, it would be considered rather rude to deny such lovely young ladies the opportunity to spend time together. It has been quite some time since they have seen one another."

Seeing where he was going with this join in. "I agree," to Sebastian's surprise. Walking over to the girls, putting a tender touch on each. "bringing such young ladies to tears, would be unbefitting for and Earl. Is not the Phatomhive way to provide such treatment?" Smiling at him.

Ciel looks at Sebastian than to you, he saw something that made him shiver just a bit. This wicked gleam on his misery. He passed that facade smile you put on. Oh, how he wished to say something to you right now. Feeling the pressure rising inside, grips the top of his cane. Rolling his eye. Sighs.

"Fine."

The girls jump with joy and both thank him, squeezing each other. Lizzie locks her fingers with Harmony, nuzzling their cheeks together.

"How kind," you praise Ciel patting his head lightly.

"Shut-up."

Remembering the time, Sebastian checks his pocket watch. "Oh, my Lord we best hurry back. It's nearly time. We must still continue with their lessons."

"Oh, yes you're right." Ciel turns back to the others. "Come, we must be off. And of course, you may join Lizzie. You as well Edward and Paula. Harmony, you still have your lessons."

Hearing that Harmony slumps down. "Lessons? For what?" Lizzie inquired.

"Their lessons before meeting the Queen,"Ciel casually responds. "Her Majesty has asked for an audience upon hearing about my newest addition to my family."

A sharp gasp comes from Lizzie. "What!? Ciel! Why did you not inform me of this!? Oh, Harmony you're going to mee the Queen, how wonderful."She turns to the little girl. "This is indeed wonderful." They begin to spin around.

Harmony just laughs. "Yes! Wonderful!"

Edward steps over to you. "I am sure her Majesty will be most pleased to meet you."

You turn to him. "Thank you. I do hope so."

"We must be off," Sebastian closes his watch in front of you, nearly startling you. Looking at him, he smiles cordially. "Baroness."

Everyone loaded into the carriages, Lizzie and Harmony went together with Paula, while you rode back with Ciel and Edward. Who latter engaged in conversation with, lasting all the way back to the house. Lizzie and Harmony made it back first, Edward helped you out taking your hand.

"Be careful," he said watching your step for you.

How considerate. "Thank you."

He smiles holding his gaze with you. "Baroness, shall we get inside?" Sebastian suddenly appears. Startling Edward, though irritated you. He quickly lets go of your hand. To bump into someone.

Looking down he finds Ciel staring at him watchfully. He too startled Edward."Ciel!"

Ciel holds his hand out towards you. "Let us go inside, you much to cover." He begins to lead you away.

"Please, make yourself at home, cousin Edward." You tell him looking back. "I will join you afterward."

He watches you walk inside. "My, Lord Edward you seem rather warm," Sebastian lightly touches his forehead. "are you alright?"

"No! I mean yes!" He coughs looking away to hide his flaming cheeks. "I mean..yes. I am fine. I will be in the company of my sister and Lady Harmony." He tells him, quickly walking off.

A smile curls upon Sebastian's lips, watching the young man hurrying to find the girls. Taking a deep breath, when he caught a strange scent. Looking quickly to the gate sees no one. Narrowing his eyes, scowls. He takes just about a step when he was called.

Hearing the bell from inside, no doubt from Ciel turns back around.


	23. Chapter 23

Greenish-yellow chartreuse phosphorescent eyes peer in through a window at the Phantomhive manor, finding it empty. To their surprise and anger.

"Where the devil is everyone?!"They grumble, slamming their hands on the glass. Snarling."Where did everyone go? Hmm? Where is my beloved Bessy?"They slam their hands again, accidentally breaks it open the window. "Oh! Well..."Looking around making sure no one saw and flees.

* * *

Again and again, you had to do it. Under the watchful and demining eyes of Sebastian. Whos eyes gleamed with a twisted joy, with the power he held over you. Watching you continuously suffer over and over again, by his command. It tasted sweet and delicious. The sound of his voice made your skin shiver and flare. Anytime your eyes harden with refusal or threat, it intensified from him. His smile curled more and more. Oh, how you felt your hand itching to ball up and deliver a much-needed punch to his face. He seem to read it and flashed you a warning. Should you try. His hold over you was absolute.

"Again!" Sebastian cracks his birch rod in his hand."Once more!"

So you do it and curtsy lightly. Your back bent over yet remained poised and still, your head kneeled softly. Your eyes closed delicately, pinching the corner of your bourbon skirt like air.

"Are you an ostrich?" Sebastian scoffs covering his mouth. He cracks his rod again."Again! That is not the proper way to curtsy for the Queen. It is horrendous as it is sore to watch. Again!"

Coming back up fumed, press your lips together as you swelled inside. Screaming and grinding your teeth. Cursing his name with words you knew would shock many. Your fingers itching to ball up, you grip your skirt instead quickly, to relish it. Taking a deep breath do it again. To be scolded by Sebastian once again, so you did again and again. A few times you glance at the clock in the room. It shocked you to see how long you've been in here and doing this, it was nearing 11 o'clock, that was three hours past when you started.

"Baroness! I need you to focus."Sebastian commands, cracking the rod again. This time right in front of you, your eyes trail up finding him standing there. Looking down sternly. Your eyes narrow away. While his smiled. Using his rod lifts up your chin with it and leans in. You could feel some of his hair light brush up against your cheek. "Neck straight, please."

You just wanted to knee him right now, he was close enough. Feeling your knee and leg tensed and ready, plant it down. His eyes drop noticing the noticeable quiver in it and smiles more. He leans in closer leaving at least half an inch between you both. Through his curled smile you saw those small fangs and his eyes begin to glow red. Staring into yours, waiting for a certain reaction. Baiting you once again, gripping your skirt, find his iron grip suddenly on it. Keeping you at bay. He leans in the rest lightly touching his forehead with yours.

"I said.."his voice lowers to a whisper."Neck, straight please." His grip on you tightens. You were sure you felt his nails starting to dig in.

He wanted to play this game...fine by you. You press your forehead back against his and your eyes flash a golden glow to his surprise. Which distracted him and in one swift motion swipe at him. He let you go before you could land your strike. Taken back for a second, he looks at you from where he stood a few feet away. No one else was in the room, which was good. Both of you stare down each other, eyes glowing ever so slightly. A strong force emits from you both and collides, causing things in the room to shake before it transferred to the room. Sebastian's smile dropped and replaced with a deep scowl, but his eyes kept that gleam.

Straightening himself fixing his cuffs."I must say, this is truly a new side of you, Baroness that I was not expecting."

"You were not."

He chuckles lightly. With a smirk to match. "I suppose you are correct. Your scent is rather...odd."

"And your aura is foul, so there."

His smirk drops quickly from your remark, growling lowly. To put his smirk back on. Cracking his rod. He noticed your defense tense. Your eyes locked even more on him. Waiting for him to do something. Enjoying this places it on his side. To your surprise. "Now, I believe we should be getting back to-"

The door opens and Soma comes bursting in. With a bushel of flowers before you. "May, these flowers are for you!"

Speechless and taken back by this all of sudden. Look at the arrangement of flowers of different assortments. They were very colorful. "Well...umm..thank you, Prince Soma."You graciously take them. Taking a whiff. "They smell lovely."

His cheeks heat up and eyes jump for joy. "I am glad!" As you give him a smile he turns giving thumbs up to Agni who remained behind the door returning the gesture.

You take another whiff again. "They remind me of fresh Spring. It warms me, during this season. I do enjoy Spring."

More points for Soma. Without thinking he suddenly claps his hands over yours. "You are like the Spring!" Realizing what he said, he turns white.

"Prince Soma? Just what are you doing?" Ciel appears, looking at the flowers, then to Soma then you. "And why are you disturbing my cousin's lesson?"

Quickly Soma let's go of your hands and begins rubbing the back of his neck laughing. Turns around to Ciel. "I was just giving May some lovely flowers. That is all. Hahaha." He kept laughing sweating a bit.

Ciel looks behind him at the flowers. "So I see, from my garden?"

A dumbfounded look swept over Soma. His eyes shift over to Agni who wasn't sure what else to do. Poking his fingers together Soma mumbles under his breath. "Garden or not, they are lovely." You step over, placing a hand on Soma's shoulder. He looks at you. "They do bring quite a delight and joy. The gesture is more appreciative. Now, if you will excuse me, I need to put these in some water."

Nodding you leave and call for Mey-Rin. Reaching the kitchen, Mey-Rin followed behind, marveling at the flowers. "Wow, they're lovely, yes they are!"

You sniff them again. A smile appeared. "Yes, they truly are. I love flowers greatly. There are just so many. Each with its own scent."

She nods agreeing. "I really love the white ones." You stop and look at her.

"You do?"

Realizing what she said, panics."I-I meant nothing by it, Baroness! I mean..well...umm.."Turning around fully, reaching and pluck a white one placing it in her hair nicely. She covers her mouth stunned. Looking at you. You were still putting some more flowers nicely in her hair, in her pigtails. She wasn't sure if she should say something.

These were your flowers, your gift and here you were flourishing her with it. "There,"you finish and stand back with a pleased smile."Come and look." Taking her by the arm pull her to the mirror so she could see.

"No!"Mey-Rin flusters hiding her face in her hands. "I-I can't!"

You couldn't help but chuckle. "Come now and see how beautiful you look. Please?"

Hearing you ask, she gulps nodding and peers out between her fingers. Gasping at what she saw, you had put the flowers lovingly in her pigtails, it was like a painting. Gushing with a big smile. Claps her hands together. "I look lovely! Yes, I do!"

You couldn't help but smile more. Standing behind her lean your head on her, as she kept expressing her joy in her new appearance. For the rest of the day, Mey-Rin kept the flowers, proudly talking about them when someone took notice. And informing them what you had done. It filled you with warmth. Allowing you to carry a smile, though it dropped when you reached Harmony's room.

Opening the door your eyes look around the empty room, everything left untouched. She wasn't here. No. She wasn't, she hadn't been for the last two days. Lizzie took her back home. To spend more time and help her be ready when it came to meeting the Queen. Which was alright with Ciel, he didn't fight against it. You knew it was because he'd get a break. Though you didn't want too, gave in, seeing how much she wanted this.

Wishing you had said no because it felt empty without her here. It felt hard to keep yourself busy when she wasn't around, she kept you busy and you had something to do. Now, it felt like you had so much time that it froze. Walking in run your fingers across the furniture lightly, before taking a seat on her bed. You pick up one of her teddy bears. Her rabbit she had taken with her, it was her favorite toy after all.

 _I wonder if she's alright?_ your mind begins to worry. Clenching the bear. Though you knew she was safe, as Edward assured you she would be.

 _Do not worry May, I promise to keep Harmony safe. I will protect as I protect Lizzie. He gives his honor and word._

Looking down at the bear a weak smile comes and falls. Gently your thumb rubs the bear, this one she'd use with her tea set. Which rested right by the window. Not too far from the bed. She'd have this bear sit on her right side, always asking if it wanted some honey.

Now, no one sat there. Your shoulders drop as you rise off the bed and set the bear back in its spot. When your eyes noticed something sticking out from underneath her pillow. Grabbing the edge, pull it out to find a drawing. A rather crude one, then again she was little. Trying to make it out, realized what it was. A family picture. It didn't just have you and her, no, the others were in here. Ciel, Sebastian, Mey-Rin, Tanka, Snake, Baldoy, and Finnian. Who's hand she was holding along with Snake. It was sweet, Mey-Rin was drawn by Baldoy, with Tanka. Ciel was drawn with Harmony and behind stood you. Your smile spread more to drop when you saw who was drawn by you...Sebastian.

Grunting you accidentally crumble the edge of the paper. Quickly you try to smooth it out. Feeling your eyes getting hot, calm down and put the drawing back and leave.

Ciel was resting in the common room, going over somethings. To look up expecting to find something or someone. But didn't. His gaze remains for a few more seconds before returning back to his reading. Shifting in his chair.

"You seem bothered, my Lord. Is everything alright?"Sebastian asked coming in, carrying afternoon's tea. "Is there something missing?"

Shifting again in his seat, Ciel lets out a bored sigh. "Nothing." Sitting up straight taking the tea. He pauses for a second to take a whiff. Then stares at it for a bit.

"Is there something wrong?"

"No." Ciel takes a few sips and sets it down on the saucer. "I can actually get some work done, with all this quiet and peace." To hear a crash not far. "Some peace and quiet. Has there been any information from Nina, on their outfits?"

"A small bit of information, one of her associates called saying Miss Hopkins is nearly done with her masterpiece. They should be delivered soon."

"What is soon? They'll be meeting the Queen and I would like to make sure their outfit is befitting an audience with her Majesty."

"I am sorry, my Lord, but that is all that given."

Seeing there was nothing he could, Ciel left it alone."Scottland Yard has recovered another one was nothing but a mere husk. Also, there have been reports of late night shipping in the docks. The imports are a mystery, though it seems to be having an effect on the slums. There also seems to be reportings of snatchings. Of which kinds, I'm not sure."

Sebastian cuts a clean piece of Linzer Torte and serves it. "These bodies sound close to mummification. And these late night shipments is quite peculiar."

"Yes, no doubt the Dockmaster is working overtime. He's recently been reported in obtaining Harbourmaster title. I'm going to have check upon my own merchant imports. And-" He stops noticing someone. "Well, if it isn't the phantom." He jabs at you.

Ignoring his comment and definitely ignoring Sebastian walk in, over to the bookshelf and pick out one to read. "Baroness, would care for some tea and Linzer Torte?" Sebastian casual steps in your way, holding out a cup. With a smile. Your eyes just harden.

"No." You step around, to find him following your movement. "Move, please." This time you step to him, unafraid.

He kept his smile on."Why Baroness," he takes a step too. His eyes flash at you. "Won't you have a delicious cup of tea. This kind has layers of mystery within it. Quite delicious, the aroma itself has been said to intoxicate many. With its kept secrets. I'm not fully sure the complete blend of this tea, but, it is tantalizing."

Reading his words, only made you want to knock out the way. But, held back. "Enough."Ciel stops it. Holding out a hand. To the empty chair."May, read in here. Actually, Sebastian, retrieve the chess set, I'd like to play against my dear cousin."

"Yes, my Lord." Sebastian adheres and leaves.

You watch him before taking a seat. "Pride and Prejudice, hmmm...why am no surprised," Ciel said noticing the book you held. "You prefer to read a lot, do not you?"

"I just enjoy a good book."

"I'm sure you do. This is the first book that isn't Fairy Tail, you've chosen. Finally, picking something you like."

"That isn't true, I like all books." You said in your own defense.

Sebastian comes back with the set and sets it up. "Here we are my, Lord and Baroness."

"Thank you, that will be all." Ciel dismisses him. Sitting up straight. He plays as white and makes the first move. "Your move."

Your hand looms over a pawn, your mind deciding which move to make. So many came to mind, Ciel watched you. Your stillness, your decision showing in your eyes.

"If you don't make a move than will lose. And if you regret the move you wish to make, then it will be a mistake."

His words hit hard, moving your hand over to another pawn. Then to another. You've played chess before, so this should be easy. You've played against Madame Red before and enjoyed it. Moving your eyes to Ciel, then back to the board. Bring your hand back and rest it on the book.

"Fine. How about a game of cards. Instead?"

"...That would be fine."


	24. Everything is Well

In late September, a light gray drawn Phaeton carriage made its way along the dirt stretch road, approaches a stop where a finely dressed, mid-aged gentleman with combed graying hair and thinning goatee stood. His eyes lite up welcoming and walks over to the carriage once it stops. Opening the door, holding out a helping hand. A delicately laced gloved-hand reaches out and accepts the assistance.

"Good afternoon, M'Lady. Oh, please watch your step."

The woman dressed all in a satin-white silk dress and cream white, her deep orange hair was nicely swept back into a bun with heavy side-swept bangs and curly fringes caressing her ears. A cream-colored wide brim hat rest upon her head, her bright blue eyes gazed across the land. It was so private and quiet out here, also lovely, considering the kind of season. The air was crisp and sweet. Autumn surely was all around, there was no denying it. Yes, it was out here. This spot...was perfect.

Caught up in wonder, she failed to pay attention to whom came by her side."I can tell by the luminous light in your eyes, my dear, you fancy it." A strong and fruitful voice speaks.

Turning her head to them, a small smile parting on their lips. Nods. "Yes, I do." She spoke with such air and softness and subtle accent, wraps her arm around his sturdy one. Holding it close.

A deep pleased chuckle was heard from him. He places a gentle hand on the one around him. "Then we shall tour it? Or shall I already agree?"

The most silvery laugh escaped her lips, she smiles. "Oh, though it does look absolutely lovely from outside, we should check inside. One cannot judge a book by its cover., Though," her voice drops."I wonder if the children will love it?"

Her concern was acumen and tender. Like a true mother and wife. The realitor stood back behind watching the lovely and if not beautiful spouses, that carried such an air of humble, it was sweet. Watching the two talk, it would seem like a crime to interrupt them. What was more, was the fact her husband took off his long dark coat and draped it over her slim shoulders. To protect her from the chill.

"Mr. Simmons," the husband calls.

Quickly Mr. Simmons hurries over."Yes, sir?"

"My wife and I would like to look around, first if that is alright?"

"Oh, yes, of course. Right, this way." He steps forward politely. The couple follows not far behind, listening to the history given to them about the place.

As he does, the wife's mind drifted off to the ideas she had, that she couldn't wait. But, the thought that shone the most, the grand party she would be hosting soon, once everything became settled. Her smile grew, whispering. "It will be splendid."

* * *

The sky was moist and gray. There was no rain, no, it just had the mask of the weather. A day like this, if it rained that one would have a nice cup apple cider to warm the body. Drink it by the fire, cuddled together, with warm soup to follow. To knock the chill off the toes. Read or tell stories. Play games. Watch the droplets of trickle off the flowers from inside. Light candles just for fun. Sing merry songs. And maybe...just maybe if the rain was not too heavy and was light, go out and frolic in it. Splash in puddles, dance under the stretching shower. Then go inside for a nice warm bubble bath. Together.

Laughter and silly echoed all throughout the cottage. It washed away any chill that tried to settle in and if Madame Red happen to stay because of the weather, it was even merrier. She'd take comfort in the company of pleasant life with the two of you. Her smile seem brighter and her laughter much jovial, she seemed more relaxed. Even with her extra company, her shy and timid butler.

Yes, weather like this always had warm memories, you would make with Harmony. Because the two of you would be together. Though right now, she was spending this time with another. With Lizzie. You just hoped she was drinking cider. Because she loved it.

A light knock disturbed your thoughts, moving your gaze from the window look behind finding Mey-Rin. "Yes? What is it?" You noticed her flustered face.

"Um..Baroness, Miss Nina.." she gulps hard. "She just dropped off yours and Lady Harmony's outfits for the Queen. Your cousin would like for you to try it on."

Rising from your seat silently exhale."Alright," you walk to her, still noticing her flustered look had not gone away."Mey-Rin sure everything is alright?"

She quickly nods her head. Sweating now. Not sure what it was, didn't bother to press it, as it seem she was uncomfortable about something. So you made your way to your room. On the way there, the phone rang as you made your way upstairs.

"Hello? Phatomhive residence." Sebastian answers and holds off his response until he heard the door to your room close."I am dreadfully sorry, but, the Baroness is currently busy at the moment..."

* * *

An hour later at the Miford Manor a delivery was made, Paula kindly took and made her way to Lizzie's room. On her way she passed Edward's and stops. Hearing the young man grunting in frustration about something. For a second she was concerned but remembered what she needed to do and continues.

Reaching Lizzie's room, she begins to smile to herself, hearing the giddy and cheerful laughs behind the door from the cousins. A moment Paula treasured and wished to not disrupt. Until she looked down and remembered, knocking on the door lightly annouces herself.

"Lady Elizabeth and Lady Harmony, please excuse my interruption," she speaks."but, I have something that has recently been dropped off for you Lady Harmony. And with instructions that you are to be fitted in it, by your cousin. Lord Phantomhive."

The laughter suddenly stopped and the swung right open. Nearly scaring Paula. "Oh! Your dress is here," Lizzie squeals clapping her hands, Harmony does the same thing. Though bounces lightly on the balls of her feet."you get to try it on." Lizzie takes hold of her hand and the two spin around.

"I am so happy!"Harmony smiles. Her hands to Paula."I want to try it on now. Please."

Paula smiles at her."Yes, of course."Walking into the room shuts the door. When she remembered something."Oh, Lady Harmony, Lord Phantomhive would like for you to return by dinner time today."

Hearing that the joyful mood became dull. Harmony's eyes became wet, looking to Lizzie who shared the heartbreak. Paula's heart broke seeing them both like this, especially Lizzie.

"I'm sorry, Lady Harmony and Lady Elizabeth."She said, trying hard not cry herself. "I wish..I wish I could do something about it."

Sniffing, Lizzie begins to dry her own eyes and put a smile on, squeezing Harmony's hand tenderly. The little girl looks up at her. Getting down her level, Lizzie gently with her thumb wipes away her tears."A lady should not cry, it isn't cute or pretty."

Harmony heard her words and nods, trying to stop her own tears, but they kept coming. Lizzie chuckles softly and places a light kiss on her forehead. Which worked.

"There. It'll be alright." She continues, "We had the most wonderful time together last three days. I enjoyed it all. With my lovely and cute cousin," she giggles touching noses. With a smile."We'll have many more, I promise. Tomorrow you will get to meet the Queen, and you must look adorable when you do. Alright?"

Paula looks at the sight before, to tender and loving. Lizzie managed to calm down the young girl, who latches onto every word. Nodding slowly and wiping her eyes. Produces a smile, a smile that took Paula's breath away.

"My ladies," she whispers to herself.

* * *

Just as Paula said, Harmony returned back to the townhouse. She greeted by warmly by Sebastian outside and by Agni and the others inside. She was given the biggest hug from Soma and the tightest from Finnian. Whom she ran straight to once out of the arms of the Prince. Then throws herself on Snake, receiving kisses from the snakes, especially from Wilde who missed her the most. Baldroy gave her a hand on the head with a cheeky smile. Mey-Rin hugged her well and gushed when Harmony commented on her hair. Everyone smiled at her return, the biggest came from you.

The second Harmony saw you, she sprinted over with her arms out, you get down and hold her tight. Happy she was home, that you picked her up and hold her more. Planting a deep kiss on her cheek. Which lite her up.

"Oh," you sigh with a smile."I missed you." Giving her one more kiss.

Her laughter filled the void warmed you. "Alright," Ciel enters ending the moment. "enough of this blanket of emotions, it's time for dinne-"

"Ciel!" Harmony jumps from your arms onto Ciel, knocking him down. Hugging him."Hello, Ciel!" As he tried to wrestle her off. But her grip was like iron shackles. "I missed you, oh, Lizzie told me to hug you." She squeezes him more, to his annoyance.

The others stand back and watch, everyone smiling. You couldn't help but turn your head and laugh. Stopping when you felt Ciel's burning eyes on you. "Get her off!"

You just laugh more. Shaking your head. He knew you were enjoying this, so you'd be no help. At least someone was. "Lady Harmony, I am glad you are thrilled to be back and happy with your cousin," Sebastian comes back from putting her dress away and walks over. "Which I am sure the Lord is overjoyed to see you, but, we must get dinner started."

He carefully manages to pry her from Ciel and sets her up straight, while helping up Ciel. Who catches his breath. "What is she a python?!"

Harmony smiles standing next to Sebastian. "I'm not a snake." She laughs. Earning look from Ciel. Which only made her laugh more. Though she eventually settled and went to be seated for dinner. You followed with Soma and Ciel.

And like as always Harmony brighten the table with her chatter, telling everyone about her time she had with Lizzie. How much she enjoyed it. The fun things she and Lizzie did. Playing with anything cute, Lizzie took her shopping again. The tea parties and dancing they did. You smiled enjoying dinner, hearing her voice, though stop suddenly when Harmony said that Francis and Lizzie begun instructing her in the art of the sword.

"And Auntie would like for you to learn too," she tells you with the biggest smile." she'd like it very much. It was so much fun. Both Auntie and Lizzie are very good. I want to be good."

Your hand trembled slightly, images flashed in your mind of Harmony as Karai, from her deadly kounichi ways. "..." Your mouth and throat went dry.

"Baroness, are you alright?" Agni noticed your whiten face. Ciel stops and looks over.

All eyes fall on you, Soma gets out his seat and hurries over to you. Taking your hand."May? What is wrong?"

Though you heard them, they just faded out and all you saw where the horrors Harmony had gone through in her old life, as Karai. The tournament and suffering. Then came the flames and...Ten Shen's horrific screams. The sound of her flesh being stabbed, the blood...the pool she laid in before being buried by the collapsing burning beams of the room. Her lifeless eyes stared at you. And the cold touch upon your shoulder.

That made you nearly screamed if you didn't feel a touch that brought you back. Your vision returned and find yourself still here, sitting at the table. All eyes on you, especially Harmony's and...Soma holding your trembling hand. Standing close over you, looking down at you, his gaze remained locked and attentive.

Your head began to pound just a little, touching your brow shake it off lightly. "May...a-are you okay?" Harmony whimpers. You give her and everyone a light smile and nod.

"Yes, I am. Sorry, I just..just have a small headache." You tell them, feeling Soma squeeze your hand more. You look up at him. His eyes search yours, but it was hard as you kept them closed smiling at him."Prince Soma, I am fine...thank you." You pat his and release it. "I am glad you had a wonderful with Lizzie, it makes me happy to hear." Turning the feeling in the room back. It remained still for a few seconds. "Was Uncle Alexis happy to have you over?"

Harmony nods. "Yes, and his hugs tickle. Though, Auntie Francis had to pull him away a lot. But, it was all really fun. I want to go again!" A huge smile spreads across her face. "Ciel, can I go? Huh? Can I go again?" Turning to him, with begging eyes.

He takes a bite before answering, rather board."Sure. Why not." Harmony squeals causing him to nearly choke. Sebastian comes over patting him on the back. "Is trying to kill me?"

"I highly doubt that," Sebastian said with a light smile. "she is, just happy from your kindness. Ah, a child's simple bliss."

Tapping his finger with an off-setting scowl and eye roll. "Oh," Harmony pipes, looking to Ciel again. Setting her fork down and in the best confident voice she could muster. "Ciel, I promise not to cry tomorrow and be the extra cute and ladylike for the Queen."

"Well, you sound rather sure."

"I am." She pushes up from her chair. "A lady shouldn't cry. They have to look pretty and cute. Also, as a Lady, I have to put on the best smile for Phantomhive."

That surprised Ciel, his mouth nearly fell open, to curl into a smirk and leans back slightly in his chair. Invested and amused. "Well, is that not interesting. And where did this sudden change come from?"

Harmony looks down at her plate thinking about it, her cheeks blushing. Remembering Lizzie's words and seeing her sister in her mind gracefully. Along with Madame Red. Lifting her head with a strong smile, that even Ciel gave praise too. He understood and sits up, crossing his fingers together resting his chin on top.

"Alright then."

He looks across at you, you both exchange proud looks. "Oh, I forgot one more thing," Harmony looks at you this time. "Cousin Edward wanted to know if you received his message?"

Mey-Rin, Agni, and Sebastian come to clear off the table and present dessert. Crème brûlée, with raspberry sauce drizzled on it. "No, I did not." Taking a teaspoon of it. "When was this?"

"I don't know. But, he said that he did."

You look to Mey-Rin to see if she might know. She thinks about it. "No, I can't remember. No, I can't."

"Well, I will have to send an apology to cousin Edward about it." You said taking another spoon. "Mey-Rin could you set up my stationary so that I may do so."

"Ah, right away." She bows and leaves.

Finishing up dessert, with light conversation, Ciel going over the steps for tomorrow for a bit, once done. Everyone leaves the table, normally he wouldn't mind Harmony to be up, but he instructed her to go to bed. Which she agreed to without a fight. While she went to go and get ready, you made your way to your room. Mey-Rin had everything set up for you and left to tend to Harmony. To help her bathe. Shutting your door, take a seat at your desk and pick up the pen, begin to write.

Delicate penmanship, it had to be. All loops and curves, light and airy. Words sweet and modest, what you thought went on paper. Doting your I's and cross your T's. You finish and set the pen down. Give it one quick look, satisfied fold and seal it. Raising from your seat go to get Mey-Rin.

Opening the door. Holding the letter out."Mey-Rin, could you pleas-oh...Prince Soma, this is a surprise." You look down the hall both ways. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"May, are you sure...that you alright?"

"Yes, why would I not be."

Soma's eyes look pass your smile, the horrific shock he saw you hold. The shaking of your hand, there was something that scared you. He saw it play in your eyes. And it still seem to be there, faintly. He steps closer to see it. Realizing he was close slightly step back, to give distance. His eyes never left yours. Your eyes shifted to avoid his. Holding your breath and your resistance, saw his deep concern upon his face. The way his eyes concentrated on trying to get through. Your smile remained just as resistance. Pushing it back on him, but, he would not waver, so you did the only thing you could think of.

And place a gentle hand on his cheek, for a second then moved it quickly to his shoulder. His body tensed and trembled. In the most soothing voice, look him in the eyes.

"Prince Soma, thank you for caring, but I am fine." You step closer and pull him lightly, stopping before hugging him. "I promise." You whisper in his ear, breaking away. "If you excuse me, I must go and fine Mey-Rin." Walking around him leave him standing there.

Making it downstairs after not finding her in the bathroom or with Harmony, go and search elsewhere. Looking into the different room. Which was strange, you should have found her by now. "Snake," you notice him just ahead. He stops as you walk over. "could you please give this to Mey-Rin." Handing him the letter, he takes it. "If she could please send this off to cousin Edward tomorrow morning. While I am. I would appreciate very much."

He nods and walks off, with that done you go back upstairs to get ready for bed yourself. Finding the water already done and everything you needed there. Shutting the door and stripping, get in, a relaxed sigh escapes your lips. Closing your eyes rest your head back just sit there. Everything melted away for this very moment. And you found yourself back...back in the cottage. You could hear yourself...telling a stort out loud..to Harmony as she sat next to you in the tub.

" _The woman was kind as she was beautiful. Her eyes shone with love and devotion, yet also strength. She loved all. Her name was Ten-Shen..._ "

"Ten-Shen..." you whisper opening your eyes slightly, to see a strange blur your eyes shot open and you sprung up. Looking around alert, there was something in here. Your eyes carefully look around through the bit of steam, carefully you step out and take light steps on the tile, feel around finding the wall. Move along with.

The window was shut, still moving along feel for the door. It too was closed and...locked. Senses up, you remain still hear nothing but your heartbeat and low breathing. Sensing no one or anything manage to find the towels and wrap it around. Drying yourself off change into your nightwear, leave to your room and lay down.

* * *

Weather seem rather good the next day, a dark gloved laid open. "Hmm...I honestly thought it was going to rain, oh well." They shrug their shoulders. Yawning a bit. As they stood outside at the bottom of the stairs. Looking down the long road leading to them. The chilled wind blew a little. "Wonder if he's even going to bring them?"

Turning to their partner, who remained silent and focused eyes straight. "The Earl still has time."

"Honestly, I hope he doesn't come. I won't have to see his face."

"You're just bothered by not being invited to the revealing of his cousins."

Their body slants a bit away, resting a hand on their hip. "I wouldn't have gone either way. Still, it is considered rather rude. Don't see why the Queen needs to meet them, which begs another question how Phantomhive suddenly inherits two additions?"

Getting no answer from their partner continues talking. "First off, it would be a shame to have ties in that family. Kind of glad I missed that revealing. Would have been a waste of my time, those cousins of his already irk me. Having Phantomhive as a relative." When a delighted smile slithers across their lips. "Those sudden cousins of his no doubt came from the slums. I wouldn't be surprised if they retain their grimy and foul smell and ways." Snickering a bit.

"He's here. Be ready Charles."

Silver eyes look down the road noticing the carriage coming. With a rooted sigh, Charles straightens himself, though was in no hurry to open the door. Once it stopped. So Sebastian does so while greeting the two men.

"Good morning, gentlemen." He smiles opening the door, holding out a hand. Helping Ciel out first, he was dressed in a deep rich burgundy velvet fitting tailcoat with white regency shirt, burgundy vest over, fitting black trousers, removable jobet, black gloves and cane with a silver top.

He looks to the two men, locking eyes briefly with the shortest and leanest one. Who puts on a smile. "Welcome Earl Phantomhive, I thought you wouldn't make it."

Ignoring his unnecessary words. Responds politely. "Good morning Earl Gray and you as well Phipps."

The solemn taller man. Who nods respectfully. "Good morning, Lord Phantomhive." Hearing a little gasp looks behind Ciel who steps aside holding out his hand, as a smaller light-blue laced glove rest in his. Following the gloved hand sees its owner.

A little girl, dressed in a delicate light-blue dress, with a sky blue ribbon gentle tied around her waist and accent on the edges. Her silky black hair was done in soft ringlets, with some of pulled back in a light-blue bow. Her amber eyes look cast behind him and subtle widen at the building.

"May I introduce my youngest cousin, Harmony Dalles-Burnett," Ciel said. That was Harmony's cue, she does a little curtsy to them. "Harmony, this here is the Earl Charles Gray and Charles Phipps, her Majesty's personal guards."

Harmony looks up at the two men, who stare down. The leanest with the boyish charms was a mix of surprised and humor. Squatting down to her level. She kept her eyes on him and presents a cute smile. With a nod.

"Hello, Lord Gray and Mr. Phipps," she looks to the taller man. "it is a pleasure."

Gray stands back up not at all hiding his amusement. "Well, aren't you well trained." His words made Harmony winch just a bit, though it wasn't noticeable except by those eyes who saw it. "I thought you had two cousins, were's the other one?" Gray looks back to Ciel.

Who did in his power to not lash out, holds out his hand again passing Harmony to Sebastian, the girl waste no time and holds his hand. Another hand comes out, gloved in light lilac, this one was older and mature. Soft and smooth, delicate as well. Each step was like a feather. Even they touched the ground, there was no sound.

Dressed in a soft lavender A-line off shoulder sweep train satin taffeta fitted off-shoulder dress, with lace embellishment light beaded stones woven in, half sleeves and one crescent deep purple in the center craved like a flower. A satin choker with a matching pendant. Light lipstick upon their lips, their lashes curled carefully. And their unusual pink hair tied loosely with a butterfly clip on the side. Resting softly on their back and over their shoulder. Their golden-yellow eyes meet each man with kindness and grace. And a smile properly and charming across their lips.

"Lord Gray and Phipps, may I introduce my eldest cousin, the current Baroness, May Dallas-Burnett."

You nod to each. "Good morning, gentlemen. It is a pleasure to meet you."

Phipps steps forward and bows respectfully to Harmony and you. Extending a hand behind him. "Good morning Baroness and Lady Harmony, welcome to the Buckingham Palace, her Majesty is waiting for you."


	25. Meeting the Queen

This palace was glorious as it was exquisite, it stood both bold and strong. It truly was a jewel, you could hardly believe being here, it looked so much different in a textbook than in real life. History before your very eyes it was hard not be overwhelmed by its presence. Feeling your eyes light up with every step you took following Ciel who followed Phipps with Harmony by your side and Sebastian trailing close. Gray was just about two feet behind him. Still, you could feel his eyes upon you and Harmony. Burrowing hard and deep. It nearly made the hairs on your neck flare, ignoring it the best you could remind yourself to keep focus on the matter at hand. Though it was a little hard as your eyes wanted to wonder and look at everything inch of the palace. Swiftly looking up at the exterior, it had at least five stories with windows upon windows etched all across each level.

If the exterior was this nice inside nearly took your breath away. It was adorned with such finery and taste your mind thought it was something out of a fairy tale. The ceilings high and grand, the windows let in such natural light it just illuminated the halls. Adding more radiant color to everything it touched. The finest of anything you could imagine resided here. There were paintings of old and current upon the walls. Drapes of rich color pulled and tied back, you managed to get a glimpse a bit outside at the greenery. It felt so warm and kind here, all of it. You wondered if...Harmony had noticed if her eyes wondered as they did in new environments. To ease her own bottled nerves.

Looking to her, to your astonishment her eyes remained straight and focused. Not at all derailing, filled you up inside. It was hard to keep your smile at bay. Even so, her eyes seem to enlarge just a little with jitters. But, she held it in considering how close she was staying to Ciel subtly. Assuming she might cling to him, get ready to step in, to see the opposite. So far, so good. Nothing really seem to happen, just the feeling of walking down this hall seem to take a lot longer than it appeared to be. With your mind racing on meeting her Majesty, that you did not realize you arrived until about a second after both Charles open the double doors to a grander room. It was either your eyes or something else, the light shining in seem to brighter and heavenly. It felt safe. It felt peaceful.

The presence in this room was strong and kind elderly eyes lite with ambering warmth once they saw the two lovely young ladies following Ciel. With an equal delighted smile spread upon their lips. They sat on their noble throne in the center of the room, raised above the floor from the stairs. Dressed in an elegant black dress that made the color itself appropriate and beautiful. Waited with regal patience to be eagerly introduced to the two newest additions to the Phantomhive family. The young Earl stepped forward first and respectfully bowed to her Majesty. To the elderly lady in her 70's.

"Your Majesty," he speaks with such esteem in his words, you nearly gasped, but held your tongue. "thank you for an audience and interest upon meeting my newest family members. My dearest cousins." He steps slightly to the side holding out a hand towards Harmony.

Who know right away and lightly put her hand in his. He guides her properly to stand before him, but not too far. Harmony's eyes nearly widen looking at the woman. Feeling she had froze, Ciel gets ready to squeeze her hand when it left his palm. Stepping forward just a little bit more, counting the steps lightly in her mind. She stops and lightly picks up her dress, curtsies like a submerged cloud. It was...so pristine. Her head wasn't heavy, it did not sway too deep. Her eyes remained on the floor and her voice and words came out like satin and sweets.

"Good morning, your Majesty, my name is Harmony Dallas-Burnett. Daughter of the absent Angelina Dallas-Burnett. Cousin to the Earl of Phantomhive, Ciel. It is a pleasure and honor to meet you," she pauses for a split second, covering it up with a pleasing smile. Lifting her head. "thank you for such an audience."

Your heart fluttered hearing her words, she did so well. Swelling up inside glowing. When you noticed something out the corner of your eye, Sebastian slightly moving, matching the words Harmony said. Was he making sure she said everything right? Was he concerned?

"My, what a lovely and precious child," Victoria spoke tenderly back. Nodding her head with a light amicable smile. "you are most welcome. Lady Harmony."

Coming back up Harmony takes Ciel's hand and he leads her back, switching places with you. "Your Majesty, may I introduce my eldest cousin," he lets you finish the rest.

Standing next to Sebastian, Harmony watches in such awe as her sister curtsy perfectly to the queen. Like a gentle feather on a pillow. Her dress flawlessly remained free from any indent. So poised and prim. Delicate and fluid her words came out, to the queen. There was nothing out of place, not a single pause or bumped. It flowed out as smooth as silk and as beautiful as a rose.

Glad to see, a knot formed in the little girl looking and listening to her sister. This sudden weight came upon her shoulders. Pressing down. Feeling her shoulders fall, did everything she could to keep them up.

"Good morning, your Majesty," you address the queen. "I am May Dallas-Burnett, current Baroness and elder cousin to the Earl of Phantomhive, Ciel. I am graciously honored by this formal audience. How kind of her Majesty. God, had blessed you and your esteem country with such beauty and radiance. There are nearly not enough words to describe this wonderful moment. Thank you, your Majesty."

You lift your eyes to meet her's. She was taken for a second looking at you, assuming some form of disrespect, held your breath for what seem like forever...her eyes moved briefly to Ciel, then back to you. A delighted smile warmed upon her lips.

"Good morning to you as well, Baroness," she dips her head lightly to you." my what a beautiful and gracious young lady. I am pleased to finally meet the young Earl's newest additions to his family. Ciel," she looks to him. He gives her his full attention after helping you up. "You have darling and lovely cousins, they quite a breath of fresh Spring. In such remind me of so. Colors to match. Welcome, dear young ladies to Buckingham Palace. Please," she stands with the help of her assistants who stood behind her closely. "I insist you join me for a late breakfast."

"We would be honored," Ciel speaks for everyone and follows her, you follow telling Harmony to do as well. Sebastian trails after her with the two Charles just a couple of inches behind.

With small legs, Harmony had to work harder than the others to keep up. Her mind pressuring to remember how to walk not to rush. To keep her distance and remain happy. Her little eyes did they best to focus and keep close to Ciel. Blocking out the queen's voice as she took interest in a light talk. This walk felt so long or was it her feet crossing in front of the other? She wasn't sure. The pressure started to weigh. Looking to May and Ciel, saw their poise...remembering Lizzie's words calmed her and she managed to get her feet to work and flare to settle.

Quickly shutting her eyes, seeing Lizzie and hearing her voice reminding her with a smile. Behind Lizzie appeared Madam Red doing the same thing. With a bright smile. Steps became bolder and quicker. Noticing her sudden change, a pleased smile spread across someone's face.

After a few minutes, the queen led everyone outside. "I do hope you do not mind having breakfast out here on the terrace." She said walking over to the clean cloth table. That was adorned elegantly with the finest china, silverware, and porcelain. Food of vibrant colors and variety.

It was beyond anything you expected, while you were captivated by the scene before you, Harmony's attention was grabbed by another. Caused her to stop in her tracks and stare out across the flourishing garden. It was a like a beautiful sea of flowers and colors that lite up her eyes. So many flower crowns she could make. She'd be swimming in flower crowns. She wanted to go right now and jump into that sea, everything else just vanished, gripping her dress lightly gets ready to run when dark gray clouds cast over.

"And is that has your attention? Hmm?" She looks up finding Gray standing over her with a smiling while his eyes pierced her's. Her whole body just froze and tongue swelled. He was able to see what it was, looking quickly in the direction she was, then back to her. His smile seem to grow more. "Do you like the garden? Hmm?" He leans in a bit more. "Well?"

She was shrinking, she could feel her legs begin to buckle, under him. The corner of her eyes slowly began to produce tears, fearing she was in trouble tries to find the right words. "Well, come on..answer." He spoke reaching a hand out, shutting her mouth she holds in a scream. Inches from her shut her eyes quickly, just as another shadow looms above the earl. "Hmmm?"

He looks up finding Sebastian there glaring down at him, politely with a smile. "I do hope I am not interrupting anything," he spoke, holding out a hand to Harmony. "but the queen insists lady Harmony join her for breakfast. If you do not mind." He takes hold of Harmony's hand. Leading her away before Gray could say anything. "Come now, it is not polite for a lady to keep the company of others waiting."

Standing up Gray watches the Butler lead her over and help into the chair in-between Ciel and May. Pushes her and lays the cloth napkin across her lap. "...My apologies, my queen." He said to the queen walking over and helps the others to serve breakfast. Shooting a glance at Sebastian who took to serving Ciel and Harmony.

Once the food was given, the queen indulged in light talk and laugher. Wanting to get to know you and Harmony a bit more. "We I had heard of the young Earl earning two new addition, I was quite curious. Having heard from Charles, Gray who was quite unpleasant for not receiving an invitation to your ball."

Ciel nearly spat up his tea, catching himself at the last minute and looks to you for an explanation. "Oh, well, please forgive me I was not aware the Earl was a person," you choose your words carefully. A small flush crept across your cheeks."I had assumed it was put upon the list by accident."

 _Accident?_ Gray snides. Waiting for you to finish your answer.

"By accident?" Victoria seem surprised and interested. "How so?"

Now, you felt rather horrible about it. Tucking a bit of hair behind your ear, with a light laugh to cut through the stall mood. "I do hope this does come off as an insult, Earl Gray," turning to him for a second with a smile. Then back to the queen. "I assumed there was a mix-up. That the name was to be on the grocery list, instead."

If Ciel could just...just...all eyes fell on you. Keeping this smile up was starting to weaver, especially Ciel's heated glare. Gray was taken back by this, which Sebastian found joyous. The man's eyes fall on you coldly.

"That litt-"

Victoria began to chuckle gently at what you said. To the shock of the others. "Well, that explains it well. It was a simple misunderstanding." Her words turn it around, to your relief. "See Charles? I was certain the Baroness had a reasoning why, are your feelings mended?"

He nods. "Yes. Thank you, Baroness, for your explanation."

"You are quite welcome, I do apologize again Earl Gray for any discrepancy and hurt I caused."

Against his actual words, accepts. "That is alright."

"Well, now that is in the past," Victoria shifts the talk. "It seems you two bring some life to the Earl, do they, Ciel?"

Setting his fork down finishes what he was chewing and dabs his lips. "You could say in more ways than one."

"How delightful."

 _Yes, how delightful._ You read his words, screaming at him inside. The same could be said about him.

"And I am sure, Ciel presents you with joy just as equally." Victoria turns to you. Quickly you smile and nod. "Wonderful, is the food to your liking?"

Picking up your glass filled with juice lightly humbly answer back. "Yes, it is absolutely wonderful. Thank you, your Majesty. Every bite taken is one of heaven, one would think God himself made it. I have never had such a wonderful taste."

Your eyes quickly look at the scowling reflection of another who clearly saw through your masked words. Shooting subtle insult to them. "I am delighted to hear such," Victoria took gratification in your words. "Lady Harmony, how do you fare?"

It Harmony a second to hear the queen address her, with a fork partially in her mouth, her eyes quickly advert from the garden. Blinking a few times before answering. Lost for words for a second, Victoria could see her thoughts were elsewhere. Looking behind her saw the reason.

"Do you like gardens? Lady Harmony?"

Her cheeks flared and a soft pep escapes her lips, she nearly bit down on the fork, if not for Ciel. "Come now, lady Harmony, tell her Majesty." He said it as if giving her permission, though the small he had could say otherwise.

Looking to the queen, Harmony takes her fork out and sets it aside. "I love gardens...I love flowers." Pausing for a minute. "I..I did not mean to stare. You..you have a really pretty garden. Your Majesty." Her eyes slowly drop. Looking away.

"Why, thank you. Would you like to visit it?"

Harmony's head and eyes sprung back up with such speed, you and Ciel nearly choked. Nearly. Her eyes sparkled like stars with a smile just as equal, her cheeks turned rosy. "Really? I can?"

Victoria nods with a light chuckle. "I would be honored, though if it is alright with your cousin." Harmony looks to Ciel about to burst, that she had to grip on her dress to contain it, waiting for his answer.

"Harmony," you reach out to calm her down. "sweetheart relax-"

"You may go." He agrees, to your surprise and Harmony's glee. She nearly jumped out of her seat if Sebastian didn't help her quick enough. Twirling around before running over and squeezing Ciel by the arm.

He nearly spilled his juice. "Thank you! Thank you, Ciel. I promise to make you a flower crown." she expresses.

The site before the queen was tender and adoring. The way Harmony lite up from Ciel showed more than any sun. Such a joyful child she was and Ciel...there seem to be something different. There was something warm behind his eye that looked at her with a bit of irritation.

"Alright, alright." He wriggles his arm back. "You're welcome, though you must take May with you."

Right away Harmony lets go of him and goes onto you. Holding your arm. "Sister. Sister come we can and see the garden."

Dabbing your mouth get up with the assistance of Phipps. Take Harmony by the hand softly. "Yes, we shall. But, first, you must remember to thank her Majesty." Whispering softly to her.

Nearly forgetting, she turns around to the queen and gives the cutest curtsy with a smile. "Thank you, very much, your Majesty." With that, she hurries away with you. Victoria told both Charles to accompany you both. Which they do. Waiting until the ladies were out of sight, Victoria speaks.

"The youngest is truly a breath of fresh air, is she not? She brings with her sweet innocence and bliss." She speaks fondly of Harmony. "I can see she has with you. I can only imagine one might want to keep her virtue safe and close at home when the time comes for courtship."

Teasing lightly. Which Ciel heard."Yes, well Harmony has some time for that. Thank you for such compliments for my dear cousin. She is enjoyable and at times more than one can handle. But, soulful through."

"I thought as much, she will grow to be lovely. One will have to meet your careful eyes well."

He couldn't help but smirk just a little. "A challenge is always good for one."

"And challenges are what you excel at, now, I am quite sure your eldest cousin has received many who are interested in courtship. With her. Since her revealing. A young lady such as herself."

"No. None." He tells her, to her surprise. "There have been none." Sebastian smiles to himself at the misdirection Ciel gave the queen. Those letters he received and tossed away. Burning a few in the fire.

"Are you quite sure? The Baroness is one of radiance that is comes around so often. Her eyes are like the sunrise and sunset, seeing and bringing beauty. You can find warmth and strength. She is a gentle and kind soul. It is hard to believe no one has sought to court her yet. Or," she notices. "one does not wish to allow anyone to their fair maiden. Tell me, you are familiar with Rapunzel, correct?"

"Yes. Harmony insists it be read to her."

"Wonderful, then you are aware of what happens, the maiden is kept away and protected. Hidden if you may, by the outside world, because out of fear no one is deemed worthy. To only have the protection fable and eventually, the fair maiden was discovered. You cannot keep your flower hidden forever Ciel. To deprive them of the sunlight, unless, you wish to have darkness come and collect. It would be wise to allow just a bit of light in and only those worthy to take the flower. Who you know will tend to them more than you. Would you not agree?"

Tempted to say something else. He pushes it down. "I do agree. With your Majesty."

The garden was open and enchanting, Harmony became lost in all its beauty even if it was just a bit of it. Having been informed by Phipps there was more. She went through rows and rows of flowers, sniffing and awing those she'd never seen before. Collecting some to make flower crowns as she said. Phipps walked close to her, while you were in the company of Gray. It was quiet, which was fine by you.

His eyes kept pecking towards you. Which made you rather...uncomfortable. To elevate, it kept your attention on Harmony. Who now resided on Phipps's shoulders reaching up into a tree to pluck some of the flowers.

"Harmony, do be careful." You tell her taking a few steps forward. To be stopped by Gray grabbing you by the wrist. "Yes, Lord Gray?"

His eyes harden with a gleam question. "Tell me something, how in the world did the earl even obtain you and your...sister?" He shoots a glance to Harmony. "Hmmm? Cousins suddenly out of the blue."

Taking your wrist back address him respectfully. "As you are aware and heard we are the children of the absent Angelina Dallas-Burnett."

"Yes, I heard that what I mean is why in the world? I mean," he scoffs with a jesting smirk. "It seems rather odd. He is not one with the best reputation with family."

Your eyes narrow at him, seeing his words that though laced in silk was soiled. "Please, sir, what is that you are trying to deliver?"

He saw the sharp look in your eyes, locked his with yours. "Ah, are we going to dual with the blades of our words?" He steps closer smirking. "I enjoy a play." About to say something, something quick squeezed your cheeks together, halting you. It was Gray. Pulling you closer. "Hmm..." he observes."well, well it seems there is something hidden behind those beautiful curtains. My, what a rather nasty look for a delicate one."

You try to speak to have pressure added more. But your eyes spoke volume. He pulled you closer pegging you on. "You know, I am rather glad I did not attend such an occasion. I would not be in the Earl's presence unless needed or," he shrugs his shoulders. "for fun." He releases you. Turning his back slightly. "Though I did miss out on such food."

"What a pity," you jeer.

He turns back to you with a smirk that made you want to engage in a slap, he was waiting. "What is wrong? Baroness? Did I say something discomforting?"

Keeping yourself calm step lightly to him. "I am just not a fan of those who prefer to use words for weapons upon others. Who are not here to defend themselves. And, who mask their own pitiful wound." His eyes flare from your words. "And for the Earl to know, it is a blessing given upon me and my sister to my cousin, the Earl of Phantomhive."

Crossing his arms over his chest he opens his mouth. "Sister! Sister, I have made you a flower crown!" Harmony comes running over presenting it. Your eyes remained locked with the Earl's for a few seconds before turning your attention to Harmony.

"So you have. Oh! How lovely it is." you tell her. Noticing Phipps wearing one."It seems you have made one for Mr. Phipps as well. And..for many others I see." Seeing the man holding a few.

Harmony looks back at her craft. "Yes. I have, even for the queen. May I put it on you?"

You kneel down for her. "Yes, you may, Princess of the Garden."

She couldn't help to giggle from the title you gave her. "There," she puts it on. "it fits. I'm so happy!"

"So it does." you look up at it. "Thank you. I promise to cheri-"

"Did you make one for me?" Gray steps in standing over her, Harmony froze again. "Well? Did you?"

Gripped with by his presence, remained rooted in her spot the more he lingered over her. To move the second she saw his hand and runs behind you. Clinging to your dress with her face buried. "Harmony?" You look at her puzzled for a bit, then place a gentle hand upon her back. "It's alright, there, there. Come now."

She still didn't lift her head up. And Gray didn't stop his pursuit, squatting down to her level. She moved to the other side. "Hey, where's my crown? Come now? Don't be shy."

He reaches for her, her voice about to burst when something fast comes and grabs him the wrist. Stepping in-between them. "Why, Lord Gray you have a crown already."

Looking up Gray sees it, to his surprise. "Sebastian!" Harmony releases you and clings to the man's leg. He pats her lightly on the head. "I made you a crown too!" Her smile returns. "Can I put it on? Please?"

"Why, of course." he kneels down and she gets one from Phipps putting it on him. "What a lovely gift, thank you. Lady Harmony." He smiles at her.

She gives him a curtsy. "You are most welcome."

He stands up straightening himself out. "I do hope I was not intruding upon anything, but, the young master told me to come and inform that it is time to go. Please, this way." He held his arm out. To feel extra weight fill his other hand, finding Harmony holding it. "Alright, Baroness."

Picking up your dress a bit walk back to the palace Sebastian and Harmony followed with both Charles. Gray pointing to his crown. "At least I have it."

It didn't take long to reach the terrace, where the queen and Ciel were waiting. The second Harmony comes up she could not wait to give Ciel his crown, which he takes, she even presents one to the queen. Even one of her bodyguard. Once given she thrilling expresses the adventure in the garden she had. Thanking the queen.

"You are most welcome, I am glad to know you enjoyed it," Victoria said with a warm smile. "I did enjoy our time together and hope to see more you ladies soon."

"You as well, your Majesty." You formally respond. "Thank you again for your gracing presence."

Victoria just marveled at you and Harmony, looking to Ciel who stood waiting. Once goodbyes were given and done. Phipps and Gray escort you and the others back to the front. Finding the carriage waiting. Sebastian helps everyone in. Harmony waves bye to the palace and Phipps. Brings her head back in once Ciel told her too.

She does with a yawn. Rubbing her eyes. She was tired, you could see. "So," you look to Ciel. "How was your talk with the queen?"

"...Fine..." he yawns a bit himself, resting a cheek on his hand. To quickly awake feeling extra weight on him. He finds Harmony snuggled up close holding his arm and fast asleep. With a smile. "...Great...," he mumbles. Leaving it be.

You sat looking at them both with a small smile. Watching and waiting for Ciel's eye to close which it did. His head nearly dropped from his hand if you didn't catch it. Lifting it up sit in the center of them both.

The carriage arrived to the townhouse and Sebastian gets down, opens the door shocked at what he found. Just as the others come bursting out happy everyone returned and wanted to know how it went to be quickly hushed by Sebastian. Unsure why they peer inside and their eyes just melt at the sight before them. Sitting on one side all together cozied up.

Harmony resting her head on your lap with Ciel on the other side with his head on your shoulder. You in the center with an arm around each.


	26. New Change

Harmony's amber eyes sag with sullen, and her head just the same. Her feet dangled over the cushion seat in the carriage, heading back to the manor. Letting out dulling sighs one after the other. With each sigh that came her shoulders dropped more. Lifting it seem nearly impossible, by the bit of tears in the corner of her eyes her little self, tried to hold back. It was understandable, yet also shuttering. The others weren't sure what to do, knowing how she was when she became like this.

Sitting across from her, with only Tanka sitting by her. Drinking tea. Harmony's sighs became louder and flared. Looking at her bunny she held tight in her lap. Tears begin to trickle, her hand quickly wiped them away.

Baldroy looks at the others, gesturing on what do to. While Finnian looked on differently. Along with Snake. Their eyes never left the girl. The heavy clouds matched the mood inside the carriage all the same.

 _She doesn't even want to look at the pasture_ , Finnian though _t. It's her favorite. Oh, lady Harmony._

His shoulders droop slowly, clenching his fist, he couldn't take and stands up to others confusion and surprise. "Lady Harmony, if you...if you don't..." he places hands on her shoulders. Biting his lip, fighting back his own feelings and pushes out with a smile."if you don't look up, you're gonna miss the cows. Remember? You love the cows and the sheep! They're coming soon. They always make you smile."

Realizing what he was doing, the others join in. "Yeh! He's right!" Baldroy adds. "Ya love the sheep and all right? Remember you named one?"

"That's 'ight!" Mey-Rin springs with joy. "It was the one...the one that was...umm..." Killing it now, Baldroy tries not to panic. Luckily someone came in and kept it going.

"Dottie, says Wilde." Snake spoke. For the snake to sliter over to Harmony and around her shoulders.

"Yeah! That's right!" Baldroy snaps remembering. "That little sheep, ya named it." He turns looking out the window, searching for it. "Now, were could that little sheep be?"

Mey-Rin joins him. "I don't see it? What about you my lady?"

Glad his fellow friends where helping Finnian's smile brighten more, turning back to Harmony."Yeah, let's look fo-"

Tears began to run and the cheerful mood was gone as quickly as it came. Her chin began to tremble. "Stop it!" She yells glaring at them hard. Eyes puffy and swollen. "I don't want to look for a stupid sheep!" She slams her fist down on the seat. Beating it again and again. "I don't want that! I want my sister! I want Ciel!" Her voice rose in demand.

The others flinch staring, their mouths nearly fell open. Under her flaring gaze. "...L-Lady-" Mey-Rin tries to speak, sputtering.

To have Harmony scream that the whole carriage came to a complete stop. Jerking nearly everyone. "I want my sister! I want Ciel! I want them back!" She bares even more. With a low growl, demanding they deliver now. While also stirring up inside.

They could see it in her eyes, the dark anger that started to rise, that a tint of glow sparked. Gulping, Finnian bravely stands and wearily tries to talk to her. Remembering their words, before departure. "Lady Harmony.." his voice soft. "I know you want the master and your sis-"

"I want to go back!" she gets up shoving him when something quick grabs her and holds her close. Pressing her body against their chest. Fighting against them, when she hears their heartbeat did she begin to settle. And cling to them, crying.

Stroking her hair soothingly, Tanka smiles kindly down at her. "Now, now Lady Harmony, you know it is unladylike to through such a behavior around." He tells her. She buries her face more. Muffling in him. He seem to be able to understand her because his smile deepened. And he gives her a light squeeze. "We understand, you miss the young master and the Baroness, but, you have been instructed to return back to the manor for the time being. Correct?"

The others froze waiting for Harmony's response, patiently Tanka waits for her nod. He then lifts up her chin wiping away her tears. "I know.." she cries, trying to wipe away her tears. "But, I just want them with me. And Mr. Sebastian too. We have to go home together."

Her sniffles filled the carriage, the others look on softly, Finnian bends down and gets her bunny handing it to her. Not afraid at all. "Don't worry, they'll come home soon." He smiles cheerfully."You'll see. They've just got stuff to do."

Looking in his eyes, Harmony searches them for the truth find it. With his sweet words. Still, she refused her eyes remained watery. Sniffling still, Tanka takes out a handkerchief and wipes her nose and eyes. Wilde and a few other snakes come over and lick up her tears. Which kind tickled making her laugh just a bit.

"God a smile," Baldroy sighs to himself. Mey-Rin nods agreeing.

Taking her bunny back, Harmony stares it for a few seconds. Afraid she as going to start back up, Finnian hugs her. "Don't cry anymore lady Harmony. Okay?"

Raising a hand behind him, Baldroy and Mey-Rin gasp trembling, to nearly shriek and stop seeing she hugged him back. "...Okay..." she agrees. To his joy, he hugs her more, only for the others to freak out, but he was careful.

Letting her go the mood lighter now, he looks out the window. "Why don't we look for Dottie? Huh? I know you like to look for Dottie with the master, but, maybe you can look for Dottie with us? If that's okay?"

It was true, Harmony enjoyed looking for the sheep with Ciel. Becoming excited and even turning it into a game with him. That he barely paid attention to. The sheer thought of doing it with others...looking back down at her bunny. Wanting to cry, smiles instead.

"Yes! Let's look for Dottie!"

They all cheer, Tanka claps glad to hear. "And when find it, we'll stop the carriage so you can pet it. How does that sound?" Baldroy added, to Harmony's glee. Her eyes sparkled clinging to leg.

"Yes! We can? Really?"

He nods. "We can do pretty much anything since it just you." He crosses his arms with a proud smirk. "Without the master and Sebastian, we'll do so much fun things."

"Yeah!" Mey-Rin agrees. Becoming excited about the thought. "It'll be so much fun, yes it will!"

"Anything?" Harmony bounces up and down, clapping her hands the more the others added something on. That she just couldn't wait. Not considering the repercussions. "Mr. Sebastian said I was not allowed to do that, and Ciel. But, now I can! Can I eat as many cookies as I want?"

They all nod. She squeals.

"This will be very fun, I cannot wait!" Throwing her hands. Laughing. Forgetting out everything from before. Though stops for a second and stares out the window up at the sky. "I do hope...Ciel and my sister are having fun, with Mr. Lau. At his party."

* * *

The temperature was lower by the water, by the docks at this late hour. Four people walked along, three in front one in the back. Passing ships and boats until it reached a certain one. A gloved hand reaches out and knocks on the door. In just a few seconds it opens and a man in his late 30's steps out.

"Yeah?"

A polite and humble smile greets the man back. "Good evening sir, I have come to deliver your company, for the evening. Courtesy of Mr. Lau."

The man's eyes changed with delight, looking behind the tall-dark stranger at the cute and pretty women, in their short oriental dresses. Holding a few things. His face flushed with a lucid smile, steps aside. Welcoming the girls. When he noticed something wrong and stops one of the women. Pointing at them.

"Who is this? She don't look like the usual," he looks them up and down. "What happened to the other one?"

Thinking quickly, the dark stranger pulls the woman back, placing their hands on her shoulder. "Why, she has just arrived. Recently employed and purchased to Mr. Lau. His Lovely Flower, quite the delicate one is she not? She has become Mr. Lau's favorite actually. Which is why Mr. Lau thought having her come is a kind gesture to his most favorite customers. He believed by sending this delicate flower it would make things much more...lovely. As you can see, she has quite delicate petals. And softens that is well in bloom. Why bees fight just to get a taste of her honey. Why it is so rich and fair. It can give those who taste it a sweet tooth."

Their words purr, laced with temptation. That the sailor could not resist, looking her up and down. Her dress was a different coloration than the others, white and magenta with dark-golden feathers printed on it. A flower cut over her chest allows eyes to get a glance. And white flats. Her hair was pulled back in a mid-ponytail. It was just so cute and sensual. Still, it seem like the sailor wasn't fully sold.

So the stranger offered more. "Did I mention this Lovely flower has soothing vocals," their hand lightly wraps their throat. "It is said to ease even the most troubled of souls. Can you sing for the man, Lovely Flower?"

Doing they what were told, sings a lovely tempo, just a small one. And it worked, the sailor became wrapped and completely opens the door. "A Lovely Flower indeed. Come in...what is her name?"

With a sweet and innocent smile, she speaks in a light voice. "Fen-Hau." Introduces herself going inside, still carrying her smile. The man follows shutting the door though not before tipping the man.

Once his job was done, he turns and leaves. ding towards some of the crates. Coming around the corner, finding Ciel there dressed like a page-boy. With Lau. "Well, that went well." Ciel said a bit shocked.

"Why, master did you have your doubts?" Sebastian coyly asked. Discarding their oriental robe.

"A little," he peers a little around the crates at the craft. Where he sent May. "the fact she managed to pull it off is what astounds me."

Which Lau comments. "Why, my lord, who could resist such a flower? With features such as your cousin's? My Lovely Flower scent can enthrall any man."

"She's not yours," Ciel reminds him sternly.

"I'm not sure, considering the words you butler used," Lau refutes lightly. "I believe it is safe to think otherwise. I mean, she accents so well in her dress and clearly will become the favorite to many. She is almost up there with Ran-Mao. I could start her off very well. Yes, my Lovely Flower."

Ignoring him, Ciel focuses back to the actual purpose. His eye reads the name of the ship on its side. "Urd? What a rather odd name."

"Ah, Urd, one of the fates of Old Norse." Sebastian explains."Part of time, I believe if my mythology is correct."

Lau looks rather amused. "Well, it is an interesting name. What does it stand for again?"

Ciel hushes him, with nothing to do but wait. He does so, leaning up against the crates. Closing his eye, it was rather late and passed his normal time of resting. Unsure how long this was going to take, he might as well rest. While Sebastian kept watch. With Lau. "So, they are the ones who come into the docks after late hours." He speaks to Lau.

"Yes, their captain and his crew have become fairly lively consumers," Lau begins to fill him in. "before they use to come into the den until a few weeks they decided to arrange more...personal and private services. Who would I be to deny them such a luxury, they do pay rather hefty. And tip well too. So my girls have brought back to me. You know, butler, I am surprised my Lovely Flower agreed to do this. And," he looks to Ciel. "the fact the Earl played such a tactic upon her agreeing into this, this life. I mean, surely her beloved aunt did not intend for this route for her children."

"It comes with the title, as my master stated to her. The Baroness took upon more than Madam Red's status, she took all that came with it."

"So I see, though I also see this life of darkness does not suit my Lovely Flower. She seems too innocent for such."

 _If only,_ Sebastian thought. "Innocence can only last for so long."

"True," Lau nods looking up at the covered sky of grey. A light frown replaces his smile."No stars tonight. A shame. I do hope my Lovely Flower is not becoming de-pedaled. Those men are known for being rat-"

"Would you mind keeping the talking to a limit?" Sebastian asked briefly closing his eyes. "And reframe from calling the Baroness your Lovely Flower. When she clearly is not."

Lau drops his eyes to him. "Oh, but she is." To quickly cover it from the low irritated grow from the butler."For these next few hours. Of course. Tell me something, has the lord accepted any courtship for his cousin?"

This mundane talk was starting to become a rather bothered. "That is a subject for only my master."

"Oh, well, it did seem that the Lord's cousin Lord Edward seem to take quite a fancy to her, as well Prince Soma. Both seem like well and appropriate matches. One of royalty and the other to be head of the Order of the British Empire. As well Marquess. She would be very well off."

"Indeed she would, perfect as it may seem...it does not mean the piece is considered the right fit. Now, if you do not mind, can we focus on the matter at hand?"

Noticing something rather interesting, Lau keeps it to himself. "Yes, of course."

A few more hours went by and still nothing. How long was this going to take? Ciel eventually woke up from his quick rest, finding that nothing had happened. Patience thinning, as nothing happened.

"What could be taking so long?" Crossing his arms in front of his chest. "Has she not reached it yet?"

"Oh, I forgot to mention, they do enjoy their pleasure a bit longer than most." Lau brings up. "Sometimes it can go all the way into early mornings."

That was information needed to know. "And you decide to tell me that now? If that was the case then..."Stopping himself, cursing under his breath Ciel had to think of something else. "Sebastian. I-"

Someone exits the ship and jumps on to the dock quickly. Being careful not to make any sort of alarm. Looking behind them to make sure all was still. Once it was, stands up and lightly walks away. Glancing back every so often at the ship. Stopping a few steps away from the stacked up crates.

No need to look around, already knowing there was another presence behind it. Waits for them to come out. "Here," you hand something to Ciel. He takes it looking it over. "It's their log. They're all out."

Flipping through some of the pages, Ciel finds a few things not alarming, but some rather. Reading the weight and ounces, which didn't make sense. "There's something here missing, there is no record of whom they shift their load off to. A log should keep a record of this."

You did not really care, your mind was somewhere else. Mainly the fact you stood here in the cold late morning, in reliving clothes that did not provide any real protection against the cold. Also, being the presence of Lau. Was what made you shiver. You kept your eyes and back to him.

"And after the lovely gift, I gave you too, my Lovely Flower."

Blocking out what he said, look at Ciel who was nearly done. "Are you done?"

"In just a minute...what's this?"

Normally, the cold wouldn't affect you, but it was right now. There was a strange chill in the air, that you just could not shake. Looking to the side see nothing. "Baroness, is there something wrong?" Sebastian asked.

You quickly turn to him. "No. Nothing. I just would like to get out of this dress. It is rather chilling down here, by the water."

"Oh," Sebastian takes off his jacket offering it to you. "if that is that case then here. Please take my jacket."

You hold up a hand. "No. I would rather freeze than take that."

"There is always my arms," Lau offers.

You shot him a nerving look. "I would rather just freeze to death."

Finally finished, Ciel hands it back to you. "Return it." Taking with a slight frown from his demand. Turn and head back. "Once done, come back out."

Nodding you head back, they watch you re-enter. This life...was all you could think about...this life was not what you wanted.

 _You have taken up the Baroness title of Angelina Dallas-Burnett, meaning you have taken on her life and all that comes with it. Ciel said._

 _You refused. Against it. There was nothing that he could say that would make you take it._

 _The choice is not yours to make, he said. Otherwise, if you do not wish for me to export any buried information to Harmony, I would advise you to take it._

And take it you did. Was this the secret behind Madam Red's eyes you remember seeing?


	27. Chapter 27

A dark brown carriage pulls up in front of the Phantomhive manor, well-dressed individual steps out looking around double checking this was the right place. Seeing that it was proceeded up the steps to the front door and gives a knock. While waiting to be answered, vibrant squeals and yells shook from inside. Crashing and thuds nearly took the walls down. Voices of others and running footsteps racing back and forth, with more crashes to heard and...a sheep? Did their ears go mad? The sound of a sheep was heard.

Just what in the world was going on in there? Pressing an ear lightly against the door hear's a child's shrilling yelps and voice. Followed by another voice that was either child-like or absent-minded. They were following the child. Starting to have second thoughts now, believing this was not the best time and that this could not be the Phantomhive manor, the address matched completely on the fancy envelope. If they did not deliver this, their master would surely be upset. Swallowing hard, they knock once more while ringing the doorbell. Did it a response. In a few seconds, the door opens ever so slightly and Mey-Rin pops her head out, fixing her crooked glasses.

"Yes? Hello?"She answers, finding the gentleman standing there. "Can I help you?"

Straightening themselves and eyes while trying to ignore the odd thing upon her head hands her the sealed envelope."Good afternoon, I have come to deliver to your master and his family an invite."

"An invite?" She takes it looking at the delicate writing upon the shimmering paper. "My master isn't home but, I will be sure to deliver it to him when he comes home."

"Ms. Mey-Rin! Hurry! Hurry!"

Someone calls for her inside. "I'll be there!" she yells back."Sorry about that, umm, who's it from?"

"From Lord and Lady-"

A shattering crash turns Mey-Rin's attention back inside, sent a shivering thrill through her whole body. "Wait! Don't start yet!" About to go back inside, remembering the man. "I'll make sure the master gets this. Thank you." Quickly shuts the door leaving him there. He hears more sounds inside. And shrills.

"So, this is the infamous Phantomhive manor, well..." he gives one last look and walks away.

Inside, falls down holding her stomach laughing and ready to burst with the others falling around her. They laid in the middle of the stairs at the top, with huge smiles on their faces, minus Snake, though he was inside. Harmony couldn't help but keep giggling over and over again. It elated everyone to see her so happy. They kept their promise.

"So much fun!" Harmony stretches out her arms and legs, kicking them up. "I want to do it again! I want more fun! More fun!"

Baldroy sits up only to have the little girl flop on him, with bubbly laughter. He couldn't help but smile tenderly at her. Watching her talk to Wilde who licked her nose. Whom she gives a light peck to on the nose, much to the embarrassment of Wilde whom Emily teased. Stating the snake was blushing. The other laughed. Scratching his head, Baldroy looks around in a slight daze.

"Well, I'd say we'd sure did a lot of fun. Wouldn't you say, lady Harmony?" He looks down at her. Hearing her humming something. A bit odd."Watcha singing, little miss?"

Sitting up in his lap, Harmony happily shares. "A song."

"A song?" Finnian pips in sitting up, interested. "What kind of song? I want to hear."

"Okay." Harmony pleased sings it. "Hickory Dickory Dock, the mouse ran up the clock, the clock struck one and mouse ran down...and..and...I don't remember the rest." She twidles with her fingers.

Baldroy puts a hand on her head. "Aw, that's alright."

"Yeah!" Finnian adds."It was a really nice song, you sung. I love it!"

Mey-Rin nods clapping her hands. Along with Snake."Yes. Lovely indeed."She smiles. "You've got a beautiful voice."

Her ears turned red with a timid smile, Harmony looks away. "T-Thank you. My sister has a much better voice than me! She's really good at it. Auntie Red loved it, Auntie Red even said so too."

The mention of the woman caused a dead silence sweep through the manor. Baldroy looks to Mey-Rin and Finnian as well Tanka the soreness in their eyes began to surface in Finnian and Mey-Rin. Stopping quickly from the sharp look Baldroy gave them. Finnian had to cover his quivering mouth and stop his eye's from watering. Feeling the mood change, Harmony looks at them wondering why.

"What's wrong?"

Baldroy gave her a smile so fast it dispursed the mood and became light again. "Nothin, nothin at all." Patting her head. "Just so happy about all the fun we're gonna have."

She couldn't agree more and stands up from his lap. Spinning around."Can we have more fu-" she stops looking up on the wall at the painting. The others follow her eyes to find her staring at the painting of past master and mistress of the manor. Ciel's parents.

"Those are the young master's parents," Finnian tells her. Going over. Pointing to each person."That's the master's father and his mother. They loved him a lot."

"Mother and father?" she repeats, quickly casting her down. Mumbling to herself in trailing speech."Mother and father..."Looks back up at painting, the two made her cheeks flush lightly. They both were really beautiful and kind. "Where did they go?" She asked turning to the others, who give each other nervous glances.

This was not what they promised to do, not at all. By their silence, Harmony understood and couldn't help but drop her eyes a little. Thinking about Ciel, the others felt her mood change and quickly react. Stopping mid-way.

"What is a mother and father?" she asked curiously. "I know Lizzie has one, Auntie Francis and Uncle Alexis, are they like that?"

The question caught them off guard. Not what they were expecting, caused them to think about it. Looking to the other for an answer, Badroly scratching the back of his head, mumbling and muttering. Finnian counting on his fingers and Mey-Rin spew out guesses only to stop, unsure. No one seem to give the right answer.

No answer from either one, Harmony comes up with a thought. Spreading her arms wide."I want to make something! Can I? For Pirate! Can I?"

"Sure, why not." Baldroy quickly agrees. "What do you have in mind?"

Looking around Harmony comes back to the painting. A thought smile and twinkle spread. "Something really, really good!" Twirling around and around. Stops and runs down the stairs, the others hurry and follow her. Badroly picks her up upon his shoulders. "Now, more fun!"

Everyone cheers agreeing.

* * *

Along the waterway, a long vessel drifted in the start of the night. Carrying covered cargo, three hooded figures stood navigating through it until reaching the canal. Still, not at their site yet, they continued until reaching the designated area. Coming to a stop, the leader of the trio steps out first and quickly looks around. Gives a nod to the others who pick up their cargo and follow upon foot. Walking for some time through the land, reach a place with an important mark did they stop and knock upon the door. It took a few seconds lights came on and the door opens. To be greeted and allowed entrance.

"We've come to the falling of grace," the leader speaks looking at the cargo. "our master wishes to eliminate the time wasted and must be washed away."

Understanding their host nods. "Those wasted in time must be forgotten. It shall be done. Did the second count?"

The leader nods. "As much as the second could be, no time is wasted."

"What of the splinter?"

"It has yet to be removed and unearth."

"Can it not be lodged?"

"At this time, no. But, trust in the master, they will. May time never forsake you. Godspeed." The leader bows ending it with a secret hand symbol, the other does the same back.

Leaving the cargo in their care, leave and head back.


	28. Nothing--much

The glorious golden-brown liquid poured out all over the fluffy flat, thin, round tower stacked in Harmony's high. Her eyes watch the layers upon layers of delicious pancakes became coated in the liquid. Its richness sparkled and shined as her amber eyes. Growing wider and wider, she could barely hold it in. Her watered mouth began to ooze just like the syrup. Once it was all done, with fork and knife in hand cuts into it. Only for the knife to slip out, nearly hitting Baldroy who instead took over and cut it for her. Into 1/4ths upon her plate.

"C-Can...I eat now?" Her words blurt out. Looking at him leaning nearly off the chair. He gives her a nod and her hands flew up to the sky with a loud glee. With fork in hand waste, no time and eats. The others joined her with their plate of pancakes and ate.

Finnian added extra syrup on his. This was just the best, eating pancakes for dinner instead of something well prepared. So warm, so fluffy it melted in her mouth. She couldn't stop herself from gushing with each bite.

"Don't forget the milk," Mey-Rin reminds her pouring a cup.

Grabbing it Harmony drinks it humming and goes back to finish her food. "More! Please." She holds up her plate, it was quickly refilled with two more and cut into 1/4ths. Stuffing her mouth, her cheeks puffed out like a chipmunk. Some of the syrup dripped from her lips.

The others didn't mind, there was no need to be proper, it was all about fun and good times. They could handle a child, it was easy, all one had to do was just keep them happy and in a good mood. But, that wasn't the reason why they did it, maybe at first to keep the promise. But, in each of their eyes, they had their own secret reason.

"Lady Harmony, try it with berries!" Finnian suggests putting some on her third helping of pancakes.

Pausing for a second, she tries it and enjoys it even more. "It's so yummy! More please!" Holding up her plate.

Shocking everyone. Baldroy scratching the back of his head. "What ya got dere some bottomless stomach?" He lightly jokes and happily gives her some more. "I can see why Sebastian limits your intake. Oh well, he's not here so you can have as much as you like."

His words made her smile spread further across her face, as she indulged more. Swinging her legs on the stool she sat on. Humming merrily to herself, when she realized something and looks around. "What is it, lady Harmony?" Mey-Rin noticed.

Harmony didn't answer, she just stared absently, frozen in her spot. It was like everything blanked out before her senses come back. It was weird. Blinking a few times lightly touches her forehead with a slight whimper. "Hey, what's wrong?" Baldroy barely touches her shoulder, that she flinched. He takes his hand back quickly. "Whoa! Are you okay?"

Hearing his voice Harmony rapidly blinks a bit and looks around shaking her head. There was this weird look in her eyes for a split second that the man saw simmering. It was his heavy hand upon her head that caused it to vanish. Her eyes look up finding his turquoise eyes giving her haven and a smile to match. Unsure of his reason, she took comfort in it and holds up her plate. "More."

He supplies with some more. "There ya go, now," he reminds her. "all dis fun we're having here, ya can't go and tell the young master and Sebastian about it." With a stuffed face she nods agreeing. He pats her head. "That a girl."

Swallowing she drinks some more milk. "I wonder how my sister and Ciel are doing?" She ponders looking out the window into the night.

* * *

God, this was just...just you couldn't figure out the right word for your...current situation and brief occupation. To make it better, using that word loosely you were sure this dress seem sorter than before. Some fabric was missing and you had an idea on who was behind it, cursing in your mind was the best that you could do for now. But, you would eventually have your say later. Right now, you had much more pressing matters to attend too. Keeping a watchful and careful eye, you ramage through contents inside the captain's cabin upon the ship. While the rest of crew enjoyed their pleasant lax with those who kept them company.

No need for the log book anymore, Ciel's speculation upon who they delivered to as it was left out. Which he found strange wanted more information, believing it was stored away somewhere else on the ship. Sent you back. A part of you felt he was doing this for his own enjoyment while you suffered internally. But, what could you do? Being bind from what he hung over you. This was not the life you wanted, there was not much reason Ciel was giving to you, for actual reasoning. He was withholding information for a reason that itched at you. A bit of you wanted these lingering questions answered you had bottled up. Which you felt would not be answered.

Done with the desk, close everything and do your best to straighten back up. Look around and walk over to the closet, opening it finding nothing but the usual...clothes...hats...shoes...drawers. That you opened and rummaged through. Finding nothing but papers of both old and ancient. Documents that were outdated...longitude and latitude. Just bits of copies from the logbook. Some jewelry...nothing really.

Closing the drawers, sighing look around the room wishing right now to have one of Donnie's inventions, because it would make all this go by so much faster and easier. You'd be able to find what Ciel needed, if, it was hidden here. Because clearly, it did not seem to be anywhere in here. Though just to humor yourself walk over to the portrait that hung on the wall across from you of whom you presumed to be the captain, a man in his 40's with near graying hair and clean beard. He had focused brown eyes. Take it off the wall finding nothing, your shoulders drop slightly wishing a bit you would have discovered something. Turning it over find nothing so you hang it back up.

Giving the room more look. "There is nothing here." Groaning thinking of Ciel's pouting disappointment. "Even so...I do not want to hear his mouth. Those sailors did not even give out any useful information. Even when under the influence. What is strange though..." Looking at the portrait of the captain. "the captain is nowhere here on his ship. I wonder where he went off to?"

Turning your back to him walk to the window and just stare out over the water. It was dark but you could still see the settling waves in the docks. The gentle rocking of the boat relaxed you and your mind. Closing your eyes, remembering the times you use to be able to fly over the water...back home. Back in New York just cause. Always careful to be far away from the land when you did it, enjoyed such freedom. And the times you'd fly over the city, all the lights were so beautiful down below, like a sea filled with glorious lights of warmth and bliss. That you swam in.

But, it was the feeling of flying...to be free. To be able to leave whenever you felt so, like the wind. Going everywhere your heart desired. How you longed to do it once again...the last time felt so long ago. So very long ago, before everything...stopped. Mostly everything. Opening your eyes find them staring down at your hands. Your empty hands that produced nothing. Concentrating hard try only to have your glow and...that was all. Lifting your head seeing your reflection, your eyes remained glowing until it faded. And you find yourself back here...not home.

What did you give up, was a thought that quickly sped through your mind. Shaking it away and focus back on the task at hand. Looking around the room once more, decide to give it a swept once more. Going through the bookcase, opening a few books flipping through the pages...finding nothing again. Taking a few maps that mapped and charted their course. Some things where foreign you could tell, this as just going nowhere. Going through some papers find nothing, except something you quickly glossed over. To come back to it.

 _Odd,_ you thought. Looking at the symbol or was it a crest? Unsure, though for some strange reason it seemed oddly familiar. Your fingers trace it lightly, stopping when you hear actual footsteps approaching in the distance.

Though staggering, they were still heard. Quickly you put back what you could, turn off the light and flee. Sticking to the shadows, remembering Master Splinter's training. Stay just as still them, watching the figure stagger into the cabin. You dare not to breathe and slip away. Remembering there was one more place to check go below where the cargo was kept.

Expecting it to be damp and moldy, find it clean and orderly. Though still a bit chilly and the cold swam around in here, that it slightly affected you. Shivering just a bit and keeping your balance walk around. Bitting your lips together to conceal your chattering teeth. Look at the crates with the dim lighting down here, it was a good thing your eyesight was still good. And there was nothing written on the crates stating what it was. All that was there was that same symbol or crest. Nothing else. Going to a few others find the same thing.

X-Ray vision would be good right now, but, this was not one of Mikey's comic books. You felt nothing living in there when you placed your palm on it. So, that was good.

Nothing was here, was Lau sure this was the right ship? Sure it was docked at the right time, that didn't mean it was correct.

Ciel came to your mind again, wishing for a cell phone to pictures and show him proof, didn't have it...they wouldn't be invented for at least a century or two. So you had to make due, that was the first thing you learned living in this time. The strain of living in a pre-mature technological era was rather straining. A cold drift came in and quickly wrap your arms around to keep warm.

A strange chill, you needed to get out of here. Your toes began to curl and this outfit wasn't helping at all. Making it outlook around the deck, no one was up, except the rising sun. Great, it was morning, morning. Yawning just a bit, huff and head back to others and sailors.

Slipping in quietly find them lounged about and sleeping. Tiptoeing over a few bodies on the floor position yourself in an open spot and close your eyes. To be awakened by one of the women. It was time to go, getting up help them collect a few things and leave. Waiting there with their latched personal accessory, Lau, and Ren-Mao.

He welcomes everyone with a smile. "Good morning my poppies, my it seems you have yet again done a wonderful job. Now, I know you all must be tired and hungry, head back for something delicious to eat."

They do as he says and leave. You use this to slip away. "Lovely Flower, now where are you going?" He spots you a few feet away. Your back remained to him, but your hairs stand up on your neck feeling him getting close. "I am sure you quite tired and no doubt hungry from your nightly adventure, would you care to join?"

"First, stop calling by that name and second...no. I would much like to get home." You snap a little at him. "If you do not mind." And walk off. Stopping when you realized something, one there was no Ciel or Sebastian like before and two how could you find your way back?

"What is wrong, Lovely Flower?" Lau walks next to you, looking around. "Oh dear, it seems the young lord nor his trusted butler are here to take you back. A shame. You know it is not considered polite to leave a lady in a rather foreign place. Dangerous things can happen."

Ignoring him, look around once more. Not a single sigh of either and couldn't sense them. Did they leave you on purpose? Feeling someone close, find Lau...again. "Do you mind?" you grunt stepping a couple of feet away.

"Oh, not at all." He answers either completely unaware or oblivious to your cringing voice and posture. "Lovely Flower, do you plan on staying out here like this?"

"If I must."

"But why? When you could be enjoying a nice meal and rest back at my place of business. There we can enjoy each other's pleasant company and share light talk and laughter. Would it not be suitable for you?"

The more he talked the more his voice just irritated you. Despite his friendly and hospitable invite, you felt his words coated and dipped into that seem sweet but was a cover. "What would be suitable, is my return back to the townhouse. Where there I can get some much-needed rest and food. By the way, did you re-tailor this outfit?"Pointing to it.

He looks down at it. "Hmm...why what's wrong?"

"It just so happens to be rather short. Some fabric seems to be missing."

His shoulders just shrug with a smile. "Why it has been the same length as before. How would I know how to do such a craft? I am not a seamstress. Though the length does suit you well, why even the others down here agree."

Realizing what he said, turn around and find a few others staring. Embarrassed you quickly hop behind Lau to hide, only to find more on their boat looking. There was nowhere to go. Thinking quickly cover you face with your hands so that hopefully no one would remember it and point you out on the street once you returned back to your current status.

"My, my...Lovely Flowe are you closing yourself off? Why would do such a thing?" Lau lightly teases behind his sleeve. "Surely it is not wise to keep such a rarity hidden, come now..let them see." He tries to pry your hands away. "My, what strength you have. Alri-"

"Can we please just leave!" you muffle in your hands. He leans in not hearing you, so you take your hands off and scream it.

Which he heard this time. "Ah, yes we can." He walks off leading you with him. "Tell, Lovely Flower have you ever had blooming Jasmine tea? It is rather delicious."

It was nearly late morning by the time a dark carriage arrives close to the docks. Stopping though at a rather familiar place of business. Opening their pocket watch reads the time. "Oh, dear me it seems that I am a tad bit late picking up the Baroness. Oh, my master will not be pleased." Sebastian smirks shutting it closed. "A few hours here hopefully did her some good."

Walking to the entrance of the Opuimn Den, he is greeted by thick smoke circling all around. Waving his hand to elevate some of the smoke scans around the room for a particular face among the many in here. Spotting them in the far with a rather sour and sicking look plastered on their face, goes over.

Lau just would not stop talking, it was either him or this smoke that was giving you a slight headache because it felt like a hammer. Or maybe you were just tired, it didn't matter. Except on leaving. How much longer must you endure this? Time seem to just stand still, you weren't sure how late it was or if you picked up or taken back to the townhouse. Something needed to happen because you were if you could hold back from strangling the man.

"Well hello, " Lau greets the approaching person. "you know it is considered rather rude to leave a young woman waiting. Who knows what could have happened."

Wondering who he was talking to, turn around and find Sebastian. "Yes, quite right. Baroness, forgive I lost track of time. Are you alright?"

"Yes," you sigh standing up. "I am. As much as I can be." Mumbling the last part. "We can go now." You order walking around. Stopping for a second. "Thank you, Lau." You force yourself to say.

He took it anyway. "You are most welcome my Lovely Flower." Hearing a low growl he looks to Sebastian. "Oh, I mean, Baroness."

"Thank you." Sebastian smiles with a bow and follows you.

He makes it outside and doesn't find you. Looking around quickly spots the top of your head in the carriage. But not you completely, wondering why he goes over and peers inside finding you sunk to the floor. As if hiding. "Stop looking," you tell him. "I already have enough eyes upon me thank you."

For a second he did not realize what you meant until saw it. Oh, this was rich. Too rich for him, taking silent delight in your uncomfortable position does something about it. Your back against the door, shutting your eyes wishing this would all just go away, when suddenly the door opens and expecting to fall backward don't. Something on your back kept you upright, and next thing you knew something long was draped over you. It took you a second to realize what just happened, looking up find a tailed jacket. Getting up just as the carriage began to move stick your head out towards the front to Sebastian.

Without his jacket.

Opening your mouth, quickly shut it and go back inside. Crossing your arms sit on the seat, you couldn't help yourself and take a few glances at the jacket still draped over you. Realizing it would look weird if others saw you with it upon your head, take it off and...

At the reins, Sebastian kept his eyes on the road only once did glance back to see what it was you decided to do and what he saw left a light smile spread across his face.


	29. Mistake

Finally, back at the manor. Back to isolation and quiet. Away from that intolerable Lau or so you wish you could be...having taken a little piece of him. More like it was given to you, as a gift, if you could use that word in such. You tried to return the outfit you had for your undercover assignment, but he insisted you keep it. So you did and by you did Sebastian had already packed claiming he did not remember which bag it was in. So, yeah, you weren't fully away from Lau.

It was going to be nice, to see Harmony, your mind for these last couple of days were constantly on her. Worrying if she was alright and safe. All you could do was believe that she was, as you were not in a close enough range to sense it. Tapping your finger rapidly on your lap, waiting for the carriage to stop.

"Can you stop that ridiculous movement," Ciel said, quickly looking up from a letter hew as reading. "we will arrive when we do."

Him and his testy self, you knew the rise in it was because there was nothing he obtained during those couple of days. Such a moody child, it was rather entertaining with him acting this way. Turning your head try hard to hide your growing smile. Covering your mouth a bit to stop the laughter, but he saw it just a bit.

And did not take kindly to it. Only added more to his testy self, "Why don't-"

"We have arrived," Sebastian announces stopping the carriage. Getting down and opens the door. "we are home, my lord." Offering a hand to Ciel, helping him out. "Baroness?" He does the same for you.

Crossing your arms turn your back and go out the other side. Shutting the door. He does the same on the other side sneering just a bit. Straightening your skirt, look around the land. There was nothing but peace and quiet. Nothing but nature and solace. Almost like being back at the cottage. The only difference there was it was just you and Harmony. It was cozy and homey. Here, it felt a bit the opposite.

"...Something does not seem right," you hear Sebastian. His eyes scan the quiet setting. There was not a single thing out of place, that his eyes could see. Still, the bristle of his hairs stood up. The air was plain and undisturbed. Everything was quiet...a bit too quiet.

And boring. "I am not going to stand here all day." Ciel takes a deep breath walking around him and up the stairs. You come around the carriage and follow. "Sebastian, I will be in my study," his hand reaches for the knob. "for the remainder of the day. Bring my tea the-"

"Ciel!" You grab him suddenly pulling him back and tuck him close just as the door burst open. "Master!" Sebastian races over quickly moving out the way at what was launched straight out.

Quickly Sebastian changes course and pushes off the stairs himself grabbing what it was that was shot out, and lands back down by the carriage. Holding them close as they giggled. You release Ciel. "What in the world?" He stands up looking over the railing. To see what it was and was utterly shocked. While you stood just...baffled. Wanting an explanation.

To get it from the running footsteps approaching. "Lady Harmony!" The others come out hollering. "Are you okay!"

With Baldroy to add something, he would regret. "How far did ya go this time? With Dottie?"

"Is Dottie okay too?" Finnian asked. When he noticed someone. "Oh, hello Sebastian." Smiling when it clicked.

"Sebastian!?" They all shriek turning white, Ciel coughs getting their attention. "Young master!? Baroness!?" Grabbing each other feeling demonic presence of Sebastian casting on them. Whimper with a hard swallow inching away from him from under his red-eyed glare. Jumping when he comes off the railing. Cradling in his arms protectively as their insatiable giggle rose and rose.

Messy hair, tattered clothes, wearing one of Ciel's hats and either markings or dirt all upon them. Looking like some sort of wild child, bursting with high energy. No doubt from a sugar rush, as they kept fidgeting in his arms. He kept a strong hold on them. Even when they pressed a foot on his cheek. Laughing at it, before noticing you and Ciel.

"May! Pirate!" Harmony screams like a fog horn. "You're home! You're home! I had so much fun!" Her mouth runs rapidly, that neither you or Ciel could follow. Mixing in with giggles along with trying to get out of Sebastian's hold. Her eyes nearly bulging out. Drooling out the mouth with a crazy laugh as well. Flapping her arms wildly. "I ate pancakes! A lot of pancakes! And cookies! Cakes too! Candy too! But, I'm not supposed to tell. It's a secret...so shhh..okay...shhh.."

Her words came out slurred with a hiccup. Sebastian gets a quick sniff and realized what it was. "Shh...shh...okay..Oh, Pirate, I brought home Dottie..there she is! hi Dottie!" She waves to the sheep down at the bottom. Then whispers to Sebastian. Pointing to Finnian, giggling." Woohooo!" she throws up her arms nearly falling out. Laughing. "I want to..."she hiccups. "I want to go again. Hey, hey...Mr. Baldroy...they're home. Shhh...go tell the others."

A wide smile spreads across her face and red cheeks. With a staggering finger points into the air, quickly taking it back and to everyone's dismay and shock, Harmony vomits at least three times. Clutching her stomach curls up into Sebastian's arms whimpering. "That...that drink...hurt." She beings to cry, reaching out to you. "M-May..."

Without a second thought go and take her from Sebastian. Rush inside to tend to her. The others watch with heavy eyes. "..Lady Harmony..." Finnian whispers, when he felt the temperature suddenly drop, turning around he finds Sebastian's thundering eyes lashing at them. "Just," he walks to them cracking his knuckles. "what kind of drink?"

Those words sealed the others fate with Sebastian. The others hide behind Baldroy who tries to think of what to say but no words came out. Only chattering teeth was that they could muster and these final words. "We were just doing as pro-promised."

A blood-curdling scream filled the air that birds flew away from it. Inside, you blocked it out rushing Harmony inside, ignoring all mess presented. Your only concern was of Harmony. Who kept holding her stomach and she was burning up. She had a fever. She was having stomach poisoning. Trying hard not to fear the worst reach the kitchen and quickly go through what you could find some things that would help for the time being. Knocking some things over in your state, leave it.

"Sister..sister..." Harmony cries continue. Her body shivered and breathing became raspy. Her little hand started to wipe away at her forehead, squirming your arms.

You stop for a second looking down at her, she was sweating, her temperature was rising. This was not looking good, her face was swelling and she was perspiring more than normal. Her eyes faded in and out, looking to you scared and in pain. While hoping for you to take it away. "Harmony! Harmony stay with me!" you plead, holding her close with a kiss upon her forehead.

Restraining yourself from crying. This cannot happen like this..she can't get sick like this...not again. You couldn't lose her...not...not...flying out the kitchen, up the stairs to her room.

"Baroness!" Finnian screams running in after you with the others following. "Is lady Harmo-"

You whip around stomping your foot that seem to shake the whole place, stopped them right in their tracks. They tremble under your baring eyes, completely immobilized. "You have done enough!" Your voice explodes. Covering Harmony's ears holding close to your bosom. "Do not come near me!"

Swallowing, only one was bold enough to speak. "Barone-"

"Shut-up!" you lash at Finnian stomping your foot once again to silence him. "She's all I have...she's..."you bite your lip holding back, back up, spin around and rush up the stairs. Everyone heard the slam of Harmony's door echo in the manor.

Heads hung lower, none lower than Finnian's. Balling up his fist when he noticed something on the stairs, picks it up, it was something you had dropped. Something he knew you needed, hearing your raging words echo in his mind, ignore them. Thinking only of Harmony pushes it aside and hurries after you.

"Finnian!" Baldroy yells stopping him in his tracks. "Don't even think about it, you heard the Baroness..."He bits his lip. "She said to leave her be."

"But..." Finnian looks at what he held."Lady Harmony..she...she nee-"

"I don't matter!" Baldroy shots him a look silencing him. Turning away. "...W...We've done enough..." Adverting his gaze to the floor. Struggling against his order, Finnian arms drop with his tears.

Mey-Rin goes over to console him. Leading him away. "Come on Finnian."

* * *

You wring out the cloth and gently apply on Harmony's brow, her breathing wasn't as shallow as before. Which was good, her cramping had stopped. Though she did throw up a few times. After the fifth time, she finally settled and sleep took. Everything you took from downstairs laid out on her nightstand by the bed. There was little you could do, but, it worked. That was all that mattered.

Placing light touch on her checking her temperature, it was settling too. Utter a soft thank you, gently stroking her cheek and few strands from her face. There was less red on her cheeks, her color was coming back. Her whimpering didn't go, but it was as before.

If you were back at the cottage, then, you'd have everything you would need to cure her right away and if you had...if you could again...her healing would be done and she'd be good as new. Healthy. Placing a hand on her chest, let it rise and fall. She was fragile, even when she was younger. Thinking about it...she was helpless...you were helpless. She was only two...only two years old when it came to take her. When it tried to take her if you didn't stop it. She was sick...worse than this. You did everything in your power to stop it, but, it wouldn't. No matter what you did. Broken and gripped with fear and anguish that she was slipping through your fingers.

Because...you failed...failed her mother...master Splinter. To give her a better life, no matter the cost. A life where she would not have to experience any more pain. no more lose. No more tears. Where she can always be happy, smiling all the time. You'd protect her from any harm that came to her. Scare away anything that threatens or scared her back. Fight against anything coming to take her. If you'd have to turn into something else...just for her sake...than you would. So darkness would get their claws in her. She was to remain pure and innocent. She was to remain light and angelic. She was your beckon, your everything. Placing a tender hand on her cheek, look at her. Stroking her cheek shutting your eyes tight.

"You cannot leave me, you cannot," you whisper. "I promised to protect you. Always." Thinking of Ten-Shen, you cringed. Opening your eyes to the girl who rested peacefully. Such a beautiful child. Planting a long kiss on her forehead. Lift your lips from her sweet brow.

Everything would be so much better if...if you could just return back to the cottage. She would be safe...she would be happy. She would be safe...she would always be safe.

 ** _"May, my dearest, Madam Red spoke. You remind me so much of myself...of the love I have for my sister. And still have for her, even though she is...gone." She looks at you fondly, then to Harmony who played in the middle of the floor of the room with her clumsy butler. Having a tea party. Her smile remained even if it was to mask her own pain. She reaches out taking your hand. Holding it. "Remember what I told you? Hmm? That day?"_**

 ** _You nod. Her smile brightens. "Good girl. Do you know what pink and red have in common?"_**

 ** _A strange question. "No, I do not. Please, tell me."_**

 ** _Madam Red's eyes look back to Harmony staying on her longer than last time. A proud soft smile formed now. "Both colors are passionate. They love hard and care hard. I loved my sister the same way you love yours. I took it upon myself to make sure she was well. My sister was fragile and I needed to protect her. Harmony is the same. You must always protect your sister. That is our job..that is curse and joy. For representing passionate colors. You must also.." she leans in and whispers into your ear. "Alright?" Stroking your face softly._**

 ** _You didn't know what to say or what words would be correct. She saw it and takes off his hat placing it on you. "One day...you might bare my title and all that comes with it. You must be strong and ready. Because you are too, for her." She looks to Harmony. Who allowed the butler to braid her hair. "She must always feel safe. We are healers."_**

Yes, Madam Red's words rang true. You knew that already, but, not the rest. What else she said, why you had to. Until at this very moment. Though the other part, you did not, it was not relevant to Harmony, so it did not mean much. Still holding her hand and losing track of time drifted off to sleep using her nightstand as a pillow. You were not going to leave her side, no matter what. You would not let her go.

You're her sister. She was your sister. You both had each other. She only had you.

Outside someone opens the door and peers inside, the light was still on, but no one was up. Both sisters fast asleep. Carefully they make their way over, look upon Harmony's condition. It was stable. Which was good. The girl nearly gave everyone a scare. Those last few days did a number on her, but she was doing fine. Moving over to her sister, find her sleeping on the nightstand on the floor. Holding her sister's hand. Her fury seem to settle as well, that side of her surprised everyone. Her eyes burned with vengeful rage, cracked with fear and hurt. She looked like a demon...almost.

Dazzling.

There was more beneath those delicate features than before. There was something secretive, they saw it today when she exploded. It was for a split second, but, it was there. Leaning close stopping by her ear purr into it. "Now, what cou-"

"Sebastian?" Finnian appears just as Sebastian cover both sisters. Having put the eldest in bed next to the youngest. Moving his eyes away from the man, onto Harmony. Holding his breath, clinging to what he had in his hand. "Is..is..."

Sebastian finishes and leaves, shutting the door. Finding Snake with Finnian and the others. "You know the Baroness strictly told you to leave her and lady Harmony alone."

"I know. It's just...i.i..s" his eyes well up. Pushing on him."Is lady Harmony well? Is she okay?"

Seeing the severe concern in his eyes, Sebastian tells him. "Yes, she is doing well. She just needs to rest."

His eyes shine with a wide smile. With the others. "T-Thank goodness." Looking past Sebastian at the door walks over and places at the door her bunny. Getting down one knee."There you are lady Harmony. Have sweet dreams. Okay?" He sets his back against the door."I'll be right here to protect you, so you do." Shuts his eyes resting.

The others stood there taken back by it. But, understood. Snake goes over and sits on his left side. Mey-Rin takes his right with Baldroy by Snake and Tanaka with Mey-Rin. Not objecting to this, Sebastian turns and leaves.

* * *

 **Hi everyone, for those who have already read the ch. Meetin the Queen, it was a repeat of the chapter after, I just wanted to let you know that managed to re-write because I accidentally deleted after I was told the chapter was a repeat. So if you want you can go back and re-read it again. I would like to say thank you to AwesomeFangirlOtaku01 for telling me.**


	30. Taking Over

The manor was cleaned and put in its original orderly state, it took some time but everything was put back. Everything, except...one thing. The door remained closed and barely opened unless needed. Only one was allowed to go in and out, that individual would often find items left in front of the door every morning. Most of them where flowers and bird feathers. No one knew if they took them or not, their mind was focused on something much more important that required their attention.

Yes, everything was back to normal in the manor, it was good...but felt out of place. The silence seem to last longer than ever and time just slowed down. Each second that pass was a bit agony. Even if they knew the health of the other. They still hadn't fully recovered taking to sleep as medicine. What was happening behind the door no one really knew. Ciel gave the order to let them be, though did his own checking. Canceling lessons until further notice. Another, he seem to take a detour down that way just to get to his study. Stopping just a few seconds outside the door. Observant eyes noticed, but did not utter a word. Knowing well how proud the young Earl was.

Would deny any such thing.

Resuming his lessons, there was a gleam of distraction in them, clearly, his mind was elsewhere or expecting something to distract him. Finding nothing. The hidden lonely look in his eyes was hollow but quickly covered up. In his study he tossed quite a few letters into the fire, discarding them like a feather to wind. Having his butler at times take care of it. Which the latter was happy to do.

Another dreary day, had to be because of the weather. To bring a warmth to it Sebastian decided on the something warm that would bring back the hearth the manor once held. While outside down the stretch another approached to do all the same. Out in the garden, Finnian stares blankly at the bush of flowers that had not been picked for some time.

"They the color of her eyes..." he whispers with a lowly sigh. "Lady Harmony, please get better soon. So we can play again. I really miss you."

Inside Mey-Rin was carrying some clean folded linen to put away. Dutifully doing her task when suddenly the doorbell rang. "Hmm? Was the master expecting someone?" Going over when she realized her arms were full, quickly sets them down and opens it. Surprised at who it was.

Up in his office, Ciel looked over the past events, from his little information extract. Trying to add up everything, while trying to connect the phantom pieces that he knew was here but could not see. Already another report of a few more bodies where found, that and something else. To add to it, he just recently became aware of a new individual on the scene. With a rather interesting reputation, a respectable one. Setting that aside for later he goes back to his minor information, tapping his finger on his desk, every so often his eye looked at the clock than to the door.

Pinching his brow, messaging his temples when suddenly his door burst right open. "Ciel!" Lizzie comes in shrieking, clinging to him. Tears in the corner of her eyes. "I heard the news about my cute cousin, where is she?"

Unable to speak from her iron grip, he started to wonder if Harmony learned that from her. "What happen to the poor dear?" she asked letting him go and rushes out the room in the direction of Harmony's room. "Harmony, I'm here. Your dear cousin has come for you." Paula following behind holding a few things.

"W-Wait lady Elizabeth."

Coming up for air, while catching his breath. "What on earth?" He looks around finding Lizzie gone and in her place made his whole body tremble and sweat.

Just a little more water in the bowl, that a few new clean towels and you could head back to Harmony. Watching with the water fill with sullen eyes, turn the knob stopping it. Pick it up gathering a few towels, you make sure to add some scent of lavender and rosemary in the liquid head back. Stopping for a second when you thought, you heard two things...one Elizbeth's voice and...her mother's?

No, your mind must be playing tricks on you. You were rather tired after all, still tending to Harmony. Her temperature had returned two days ago and she still has some stomach cramps. She remained bedridden for the time being. Briefly waking up to fall right back to sleep. Her appetite was not fully there, so you made her a simple soup. Nothing too heavy, nearly bland, but still with flavor. Again, if you were back on the cottage you would have what you needed. The poison in her was nearly gone. Carefully holding the bowl your feet automatically move on their own back to her room. Each step seem slower than the last one, but you pushed through. For some reason this bowl seme heavy, which was odd. It shouldn't be. Your arms felt that way...and your body.

Still, you pushed through to her room. Coming hearing extra voices...wait? Extra voices? Your tunnel vision expanded finding..."Lizzie? Paula?" You stammer. Doing a double take. Finding them both in the room. By Harmony's bed."W-what are you doing here?"

"May! Hello!" Lizzie turns to you with a wide smile. "I hope you do not mind, but, I had to come and see my adorable cousin," she turns back stroking Harmony's hair. Who was actually up just a bit with a...smile? A weak one, but it was there." after I heard of her condition I had to come and try to make her better."

You look to Paula who was jiggling with her bells on the other side of Harmony's bed, there was more...gifts at the foot of Harmony's bed. A few of the boxes open with new dresses and shoes for her. Along with hair ribbons.

 _How did she..._ you wondered. Thinking about it. Did you call her? Did she call? You couldn't recall, your mind was rather a blur. Walking over set the bowl down on the nightstand. "How kind of you, Lizzie and Paula." You go and stroke Harmony's head softly. She lightens up a bit from your touch. "I am sure your presence has really increased Harmony's health. Is that not right?"

She nods her head slowly. "I'm glad to hear." Lizzie expresses with joy. Taking a seat on the bed carefully. Holding her hand lightly, patting it. "Seeing you increases my health as well. Oh, you poor dear. It is just dreadful about your condition. It isn't cute when you're sick."

Harmony slowly shakes her head. "No, not...not cute."

At least she was talking a bit. Dipping a towel in the water wring it out and apply it to her brow. "Oh, Baroness please." Paula comes over to assist.

"No," you pull the towel away from her grasp. "I would prefer to do it." Understand she lets it be. You set it on Harmony's brow."There, how does that feel? Better?"

She nods with a yawn. Setting a hand on her stomach. Her stomach was still bothering her, there wasn't much you could do right now. Looking around at what you have, realize you needed something else. "Lizzie, can you please watch Harmony. I need to fetch something downstairs."

"Yes, of course."

"Thank you."

You leave the room when an authoritarian voice and presence stops you dead in your tracks. "You will do no such thing. Paula will tend to the task," sharp eyes look to the woman who quickly rushes off. Though comes back wondering what it was you needed, once you told her she leaves. "look at this?" A firm hand holds you by the cheeks and looks you all over. Disgraced at the what they saw. "Your hair is unkept, your eyes darken with lack of sleep no doubt. Your hands," they grab them and look to throw them down just as quick. "Dirty from service...these clothes..are just as repulsive. Is this some sort of farm? Some sort of slums?"

Their voice rises a bit, to lower noticing Harmony covering her ears. Their eyes soften just a bit but remain just as firm. "And you left the care of my youngest niece in the care of those who illed her? The child is bedridden and not at all getting the proper medical attention. Nor is she receiving the proper teachings either. Neither of my nieces, Earl of Phantomhive."

Turning to him wait for him to refute all they said. Find him with lack of words. And eyes slightly adverted, trying to hide, hide something in which you saw in his rather defeated eyes. Looking to Francis her mind was sealed on something. Something dropped in you, looking to Ciel who eye still had yet to come up. Seeming lowering from your eyes on him.

What was he not saying? "Ciel? Ciel?" You call to him, only to get nothing back. Instead, receive your answer from Lizzie who nearly bounces up and down.

Turns to Harmony with a sunny smile, while your lips weigh down from each word she said. "I have the most wonderful news, you will be staying with myself, mother, father and Edward at our home. Isn't that amazing? We will be together." She nuzzles her cheek against Harmony softly. The two smile. Though one was stronger than the other.

You spin your head around at Ciel, who know had lifted his eye up and stared right back. Catching you from saying anything, leaving nothing but stall silence. Feeling your lip beginning to quiver, but you bite it quickly stopping yourself. And turn to Francis.

"Aunt Francis, may I ask," you pause for a second to think of the right word as her eyes move to you watching carefully what you would say. Pushing aside what you wanted to say, say the lightest words." why such generosity in taking the two of us to live in your home. With your family?"

Her eyes slat a bit at you. "They are also your family as well," her tone tightens. "it is only fitting young ladies such as yourself be brought up properly. So far the Earl has not done a well job, after hearing word upon the condition of your younger sister, it made everything clear. You both will come to live with me and I shall oversee your transition. Yes, that night of your reveal was well done, but a mask cannot be worn forever. You are the current Baroness of the Dallas-Burnett, linking you to family ties with both the Phantomhive and Midford. Families in which I am apart of both and I will not have either name dragged with disgrace. Do you understand?"

Her words whipped and crack. Taking command of it all. Urging to say something, lock your eyes with her's. Her stare was harder and unwavering. And...determined. Than steel. Crushing you with it. Every part of you tighten. Francis's eyes watched your lips, waiting for them to say what held back. "...Fine." you comply. "We shall join you. Thank you, Aunt Francis, for your kindness."

Just like that, you rolled over. And she walked over you. "Good, we will be leaving by today. Sebastian has already packed your belongings, he will do the same for Harmony. We arrive there will be a physician there to care for her, starting tomorrow your lessons will begin. In the meantime," she turns and starts to leave. "Enjoy your last few moments here. It will be quite some time before you return back to it."

Just like that, she was gone and everything was set.

Harmony and yourself were now part of the Midfords.

* * *

Edward was physically present with his fellow colleagues, but his mind had drifted to another land. One he wished to be at right now, his focus was pulled his attention there. Yet, he could not physically. And was restricted to stay where he currently was. Still, it showed by, those with him noticed and pointed it out, much to his embasement. Flushed and flustered, calms when he thought of them. They had that ability on him, even with a mere thought. He was calm, like an enchanting spell.

A spell that spread a tender smile on his lips. Looking into his tea at his reflection that looked back to wash away and replace with his cousin, May.


	31. Where is--?

There so many flowers everywhere for miles across, each with a different aroma. It was hard to decide which flowers to choose from, running up to a few pick them making the decision, happy Harmony sits in the green pasture surrounded by beauty delightfully enjoying her hobby. Matching certain colors with another.

"The white one will look good, with the blues."

Grabbing them weaves their steams into the right place, everyone would have a crown, and everyone would be so happy too. A thought that made her smile spread further. Finishing it up puts it aside and picks up another one, this one was red. She stares at it the longest when a shadow cast over her, looking up her eyes beam with delight.

"Hello!" She greets them. Standing up and hugs their leg. "You're here." Squeezing their leg tighter, a tender hand rests on her head gently. Being careful not to flatten of her curls. "Look, I'm making flower crowns." She points.

Their eyes follow at the semi-pile she had. "So you have. They look lovely. Did you make one for everyone?"

Harmony nods her head. "Yes. Everyone will get one! Even you." she releases their leg and goes to the pile picking up one, turn around finding them already there. "Here!"

They kneel down and she places it on their head. Adjusting it well. Standing back clapping happily, to see it fit and look lovely. "Why, you have made a lovely crown, Harmony."

"You like it?" she asked hoping.

They give a nod standing back up. "You are truly kind," they place a hand gently on the side of their face, looking at them softly. "and precious. Growing into a lovely flower, you are. Oh," they remember. "do you still sing the song I taught you?"

"Yes!" She said proudly. "I remember it and love to sing it. Or hum it." She grabs their hands. "Can we sing it together? Huh? Can we?"

A warm smile spread on their face. "I would love too, though weren't you busy making another flower crown? A red one correct?" They present suddenly a certain red flower.

One Harmony knew well and her eyes filled her with joy. "Red Spider-lilies! Auntie Red's favorite." She takes it from them holding it delicately. "Auntie Red loves these. She said so herself. They are just as beautiful as her." She takes a seat, her friend sits next to her holding her close as they both look at the flower together. She lightly touches the petals. With a long sigh and drooping shoulders.

"Why? What are you sad now? Pretty little mouse?" they asked softly. Stroking her hair. She kept her lips closed. "Tell me? Please? You always tell me."

Another heavy sigh leaves her lips. "I want to see, Auntie Red again. I miss her. I haven't seen her."

"Oh? Why is that? Where did she go?"

Harmony shrugs her shoulders. "I don't know. I wish I did."

"Does anyone know?"

Again her shoulders shrug."I don't know. Pirate...I mean Ciel says Auntie has left. Mr. Sebastian said it too."

"What about your sister? What has she said?"

Thinking about it, she wasn't sure. "My sister...I don't know. She doesn't talk about Auntie Red a lot. I wish she did though. I want to take Auntie Red some flowers, her favorite flowers. She loved my flowers for her. All the time. She said it always made her smile. I love Auntie Red's smile. We would always play tag outside when she came. We would dance too. She would buy me really nice things." She squeals.

Her friend chuckles stroking her hair gently. "Oh, how lovely that sounds. Your Auntie Red really loved you."

"Yes! She did. She even wanted me and my sister to go and live with her." Harmony fondly says looking up at the sky. "I would have loved to live with Auntie Red, it would have been so much fun! But," her tone drops. "May always said no. It hurt Auntie's feelings. It made her sad, but, she was still happy. One time she gave me a really big kiss! Right here." She points to her left cheek. "It was really, really big and wet. It made me laugh all day."

She nearly throws herself out of their hold from her giggles. "Whoa, careful there." They set her up straight on their lap. Their arms wrapped around her small waist securely. "She really made your day, all the time."

"Yes, she did. All the time...I really...really miss her.." Harmony begins to cry, turning to her friend. Who starts to wipe away her tears carefully.

"Now, now a pretty face such as yourself should not be crying," they tell her now wiping with their sleeve. Patting those eyes dry. "There, there. No tears." They clean her face completely. Holding her close."My sweet little mouse, I am sorry your Auntie Red is...gone. But-"

"But, she'll be back." Harmony mumbles. To their surprise. "Sh-She's just going to be gone...for a long time. My sister said that and Ciel and Mr. Sebastian too. Everyone said that Auntie will be gone for a long time."

This was rich...a curdling smile slowly starts to spread across their lips. "How delightful," they sweetly whisper with a light snicker. Resting their chin on top of her head. "shame." Lifting up their chin plant a kiss on her head. "Oh, my pretty mouse. My pretty little mouse. Come, let's sing our song together."

"Yes!"

Getting comfortable they both start. As they did Harmony begin to feel dizzy and swayed back and forth lightly. Her body became limped and dropped. Her vision faded and became blurry, but she was sure she saw someone standing there. "Aun..Auntie Red?" She reaches out, her eyes open finding her head resting softly on a fluffed pillow in a demi-light room with a warm glow.

Her eyes look around slightly, none of this seem familiar at all. Weighed down with sleep closes her eyes again.

* * *

Morning came and the curtains drawn back to let the sunlight in woke up the sleeping girl. Who at first, tried to resist to come to. Yawning just a little, her body still not at full strength tries to push herself up, struggling, to be gently restrained. This touch...it wasn't Mey-Rin's...or Finnian's...or even Sebastian. Though it was a bit familiar, it just wasn't anyone she was a costume too.

Realizing this she becomes alert. "Lady Ha,mony." Paula spoke.

Her voice relaxed and settled Harmony, looking to the woman a bit lost, her eyes quickly look around. This was not her room, it was not her room back at the manor or at the townhouse. This room was completely different. Her favorite tea set was not in the corner, there was no cookies by the side of her bed and most importantly...her eyes move to the door..there was no bright greeting from the others.

Paula stood still watching the girl trying to figure this all out. Surely she remembered that she'd be living here at the Midford manor for some time now, it was almost nearly yesterday evening that she and her sister arrived here. Then again, the poor dear was partly asleep when she came. Her aunt had to quickly taken to bed, of course, being checked up on by the physician that was there waiting. Harmony was in and out of a daze, her illness still lingered in her. She must still be, quickly Paula places a hand on her to check her temperature.

"Oh, thank goodness," she whispers."it is not high. Now, lady Harmony since you are up," Paula begins setting her back fluffing her pillows. "the Lady Francis, your Aunt has instructed you are to remain inside until your health has increased. Your lessons will not start until then, breakfast will be brought up to you unless you feel fit to join the others, though she insists you stay." She tucks her in a bit more. "The lady Elizabeth is beyond joy having you here. She has also instructed me to tend to your needs should you need them. She will be by shortly after breakfast to visit you. She is most eager to show you around the manor. Your room is closest to the garden, you even have been given balcony to overlook it. Lady Elizebeth knows how much you enjoy nature. Her room is only just about...two doors down. So she is not far. An-"

"My rabbit, where is my rabbit?" Harmony asked in a slight panic, looking around. "Where is my rabbit?" Looking to Paula with big wet eyes.

The woman wasn't sure, believing she meant something else. Goes to fetch it, coming back with what she said. "Here, your rabbit." She smiles placing it in her lap.

Taking it from her, Harmony looks at it. This was not it. It was brown...her's was white. Her's was special. Squeezing it, tears begin to form. "What's wrong, lady Harmony?"

Shutting her eyes, sniffs. "I-It's not..not my rabbit."

Confused, Paula looks at the brown one, surely this was what she meant? To be wrong once Harmony started to cry, her cheeks started flaming and cries begun to rise. Jumping back quickly, Paula frantically tries to see what she meant. But, Harmony wasn't giving her anything. Only cries. Looking around the room, Paula sees nothing but a few unpack things in the corner. Could it be in there? Quickly she runs to one of the trunks, opening it and throwing things out finding nothing. She opens another going all the way to the bottom finding nothing as well. When she hears Harmony retching.

"Lady Harmony!" she rushes over, putting her hand upon her forehead. "Oh dear, you are still ill. Please, calm..calm down." She tries to calm her, but, it seem all in vain. Nothing seem to work, if she didn't get her to calm down soon, her aunt would surely not be pleased as well Elizabeth. Every time she tried to touch the child, her screams increased.

It was safest to keep her distance, where could that bunny be? Where could it be? As she tried to figure it out, a knock was able to be heard through all this. Going over, she opens it to have one of the servants present her with something. To her surprise, taking it goes back to Harmony. Who through her tears saw it, her tears vanished and cries muted.

Noticing, Paula delivers it. Grabbing it and holding it tight with eyes shining, locked on her possession. Nuzzling it upon her cheek slowly rest back upon the pillow. Sleep took her once again. Turning over and content, Paula sighs silently, when she noticed something had slipped from the rabbit. Picking up the small folded piece paper reads it.

"Stop crying~" She reads. Knowing the handwriting, but, especially knowing the words. Touched her, looking at the little girl sweetly. Sets the note on her nightstand and tucks her in. "Rest well, lady Harmony."

Bowing out, leaves.


	32. Checking

Finally, all was where it should be. The furniture imported in and set up just right. Each of quality taste and flare. It complimented the place just perfectly, the windows large to allow in natural lighting and to allow view of the open lands. Yes, everything was wonderful, much better than the manor and townhouse in the city. One could actually think to call it home, here. It felt such, the children seem to enjoy the spaciousness it offered and delivered. Taking this new land as an adventure of their own, exploring every inch in which they could, staff enjoyed it as well, always seem to be a breath of fresh air.

In the sun parlour the Lady of the house sat going over the guest list, reading each name with lightness. Joy flickering in her eyes, her maid stood close by dutifully. Smiling herself at her mistress's state. For her smile to drop.

"My lady, is everything alright?"

An airy gasp escapes the woman's tender lips. "Oh," her smile drops slowly. "This cannot be correct, Libby, please tell me if the Earl of Phantomhive has their response?"

The maid quickly goes through her memory. "I am afraid not, not that my memory can recall. The invention was sent out as you required."

"Yes, I remember sending it out. I am just surprised the Earl has not yet responded. Oh, goodness me." the mistress places a gentle touch upon her chest. "I hope I have not offended the Lord. It would rather shameful. Perhaps I should send another. Or," she rises from her seat. "I should personally invite the Earl myself."

Aweing at the woman's benevolent. The maid nearly became swept up in. Snapping out of quick. "My lady!" Rushing to the woman's side, catching her before she stumbled fully. Holding her close. "My lady you shou-shouldn't rise so quickly. Oh, please sit down."

She helps her mistress back to her seat, carefully looking her over. "Shall I get you some tea? Oh, should I call -"

A hand came up stopping her ranting. "Libby, please, do not worry yourself over me. I assure I am fine and not winded at all. Please, calm yourself." She places a delicate touch on her hands.

"My...lady.." Dibby's eyes drop, nodding. "Yes, forgive me."

Understanding her worry, there was no ill towards it. "I do believe it not to be wise to go straight to the Earl himself, I should not even send another invitation so soon. It will send the wrong message and should my husband find out. Well..." she fans before her face. Sticking out her tongue a bit. Earning a small giggle from Dibby. "Now, we should get to the matter at hand, the list is nearly finished and decorations should be arriving quite soon. There is the menu, I nearly forgot. With time slipping by, the guest will here before we know it. Hmm..why must time be so fickle. Anyway, back to the preparations." She goes back to the list of guest. "Well, I am pleased to see the Midfords have accepted. Having the Head of the Order of the British Empire will be most pleasurable. Ah," her eyes gaze out the window. "England, what a beautiful country."

* * *

Lizzie sat beside Harmony with Paula standing, her father stood close with observing eyes upon the physician. An older man in his 50's with thick, rich salty brown hair tend to his youngest niece. Checking her over, using his stethoscope to listen to her stomach. Lizzie held Harmony's hand and her breath for the news. Paula hoovering over her shoulder, while Harmony sat clinging to her favorite bunny. The metal of the stethoscope was cold, it was always cold on her skin. Gave her goosebumps. Even if the room was warm.

Moving the round piece a little to the side, the physician ponders for a second to move it again, then once more before stopping. Nodding his head lightly puts the instrument back into his bag and takes out a vile, opens it under Harmony's nose. Telling her to sniff it, just a bit. She pulls her head back just a bit, to feel Lizzie's touch urging her. So she leaned forward and took a quick whiff.

"Well?" Alexis breaking the silence. "How is she doing?"

The physician rests a hand on Harmony's forehead, then on her right cheek, then her left. He goes back into his bag and takes out medium size square glass bottle. With dark brown liquid inside and hands it to Alexis. "This will help with the rest of the young lady's stomach pains. It is a mixture of chamomile, peppermint, and licorice for sweetness. Give it to her at least twice a day for the next four days and all should go away."

He turns to Harmony with a kind smile. Patting her hand just the same. "You are looking much better, your fever has broken and color has started to return back. Fresh will do you good as well."

From his words, Paula quickly goes and opens the doors to the balcony to let in the air. It filled the with strong health. "Teaspoon or tablespoon? Dr. Thomes" Alexis asked.

"A tablespoon, after the meals she eats. Still, provide warm water to ease anything that might still ache. Her diet should remain bland for now until the four days are up. Once," he gets up packing up. "the days are done slowly ease back to her normal diet. I would restrain from any sort of rigorous activity. For at least a week at best."

"Paula." Alexis calls her over handing the bottle off. "So my niece is near good health, that is a relief to hear. My wife will be glad to hear and so will mt eldest niece. Despite all they have been doing, I know this has been a worry on their minds. Could you write up what you have said, doctor, an-"

"Can May read to me?" Harmony interrupts asking. Eyes fall on her. "It makes me feel better."

Alexis gets ready to answer for Lizzie to beat him to it. "Why don't I read to you? May is busy with mother right now." Her words caused a frown on Harmony. Which she quickly brings back to a smile. "How about instead we have a wonderful tea party instead? And we can play with all your pretty dolls too. Oh! I know! Why don't we go out back to the garden? Dr. Thomas said you needed fresh air. We can go an enjoy the day today. Remember how much fun we planned to have?" She takes holds her hands. "It will be quite fun."

Thinking about it, Harmony nods agreeing. "Yes, it will be fun. Tea parties are fun! Can I wear a cute dress?"

"Of course!" Lizzie squeezes her tenderly. "I would never dream of my cute cousin not wearing such a thing. Paula, please pick out the cutest dress for my cousin."

The woman nods. "Yes, right away." She sets the bottle down and goes to choose out the proper dress.

"Well, thank you, doctor." Alexis turns to the older man extending a hand. The two shake. "Please, allow me to walk you out." They leave the room shutting the door behind them. To hear both Lizzie and Harmony exclaim with joy over the dress. Causing Alexis to smile.

"My, the lady Elizabeth and lady Harmony seem quite the pair." Dr. Thomas notices. "They nearly seem identical."

Alexis couldn't help but smile softly. "Yes, the two are. My daughter adores my niece. To the latter, they like the same of nearly everything. One could almost say Harmony is her pride and joy."

"It sure seems as such. The lady Harmony is a precious one. She and her sister are to stay here with you and family until..."

"Until my wife feels they have been given the proper teachings of being ladies. She just wants the best for them an-" He and the doctor stop suddenly to the faint clinking sound behind the large dark doors.

"What on earth?" Dr. Thomas stares a bit rubbing his chin. Moving a bit closer. "What is going on behind those doors?"

Alexis sets a hand on his shoulder. "My wife's teaching. The lady May has begun her lessons. She is the current holder of the Baroness title, given to her by..." he pauses in remembrance. "Madam Red."

"Ah, yes the heiress. Your niece is now. Quite a responsibility upon her shoulders. It is rather unfortunate on what happened to her adoptive mother. God rest her soul."

"Yes, it is. But, one cannot dwell on such. May must step up to task with her title. My wife will make sure of such. She believes she has the strength and is worthy." He breathes in deeply through his nostrils. "I believe so as well, it is a perfect match."

They hear the sound strengthen as they continue their walk. "The lady Francis is known for such, I would like to see the newest Madam Dallas-Burnett. I have heard she is quite lovely indeed. Seeing her younger sister, the lady Harmony. I would not be surprised. Well," he collects his hat and coat from the help. "just remember all I have said for the young one. If anything should arise do not hesitate to contact me."

Alexis shakes his hand once more. "Yes, doctor. Thank you."

With a firm shake from both men, Dr. Thomas leaves.


	33. Close but not that close

A robbed figure pours a pale rose liquid into two fine glasses a sturdy hand reaches out picking up the neck delicately sniffing it before giving it a light swirl. Takes a peak drink of it, setting it to the side. Their eyes look across at their sitting guest who took no interest in the drink. Though their eyes did count the air bubbles with amusement.

Odd, was always the thought that crossed their mind about them. Not just their attire but mannerism as well, that long creepy-calming smile they carried and those long fingers one now swirling around the rim of the glass. Despite it all, they knew and figured out they held knowledge and the same taste as themselves. One could almost consider this a sort of...partnership. To some degree. After all their partner found them of interest too and their knowledge as well.

A fair trade.

Clearing their throat gets their attention. Their odd eyes lift up with a gleam interest and thirst. "Shall we begin our discussion?" They gesture for their follower to leave the room.

With hesitant steps they do, closing the door behind them for privacy, not before sharp glancing at the guest first. "They never will like me, hmm..." They snicker lightly. "What a different color this time." They pick up the glass. "Rose, how interesting. A delicate taste no doubt. Is your collection growing?" They set the glass back down.

"In ways yes, now," their host comes back to the matter. "the presentation for small talk is not needed. We are practically partners in this, I dare call you a friend in so many words."

"How flattering, but, you and I both know such a formality is a mask. You would like to know about the mouse, well it always runs once the clock strikes twelve. It scurries away, back home."

Narrowing eyes at their guest who laughs. "Enough of your nursery rhymes." Raising their voice. "I could care less about such, have you even bothered to try and obtain them? Hmm?"

Holding up a finger to them. "One cannot just simply pluck out a splinter so easily, oh," they tsk. "it is much too difficult. You must carefully and delicately remove it. To quickly and it will...well lead to an infection correct? You know this well." They lean back. "Though leaving it in will also cause an infection if not taken care of, though when it does, that is the time to-" with their other hand swipes their finger, tucking it under. "remove permanently. If you would like to know, the mice have moved. My mouse is currently in a state of illness. We did spend a pleasant time together."

"So?"

"Impatience doesn't get the job done all the way." They rise from their seat. "We can't speed up time...oh, wait.." they smirk dauntingly at them. Enjoying their face crinkle and twist. "You shouldn't make such a face. Otherwise, you might reveal more than that is needed."

Knowing well what they were saying, relax their face. Rising from their seat. Adjusting their tailored suit. Earning sort of a sneer from their guest. "What? This is made from the finest material." Adjusting their cuffs. "One must learn to adapt in new environments. I have for some time now."

"Yes, so you have. How can I forget, though, I am pleased."

"Why so?"

There was no answer, only a humming smile. "The other one..."

"The other one? What do you mean?" No answer again, looking closer see whom they were talking about. "Oh, that one."

"Yes, that one. How aware are they? Actually?"

That was a good question, one they weren't sure. Going through their memories. "Before a threat, now, I highly doubt so. They've become tamed. Why? What have seen?" Their tone stresses.

Their smile remained. Sliding their eyes back to their host. Quickly looking at the rose wine. Pick it up and swirl it around, pour it out onto the floor. Sticking a finger into it the liquid taking a taste. "Nothing. Nothing at all." Sets the glass back down.

* * *

Time was moving slower than it should be, or it could be Edward was being rather impatient. Why? Because his green eyes kept looking at every single clock he came across and his constant fiddling with his cuffs. Every second that past was just agony. Was it time yet? Could it finally be over? How much longer was going to have to stay?

He really wanted to return home for the weekend, he could see his adorable sister and most importantly he could...

"Edward." A hand comes down on his shoulder, startling the young man. "Are you alright?"

Turning around Edward finds his fellow colleagues and classmates as well fellow Perfects. Realizing who it was he calms and straightens himself out. "Yes?" The others look at each other before addressing Edward who noticed their side looks. "Yes? What is it?"

Clayton pushes up his glasses. "Are you alright, Edward?"

"Am I alright?" Edward arches a brow not following. "What on earth are you talking about?"

Clayton sighs a little. Opening his mouth to be beaten and slightly shoved out the way. "Why are you acting like a high bird? Huh?" Cheslock demands his face in front of Edward's who still was not following.

Clayton comes back pushing the hot-headed Perfect back. "Ignore him, we would like to know if you have been feeling well. And by well we mean are you ill by any chance?"

"I-Ill?" Edward shutters his cheeks begin to flush. Which was noticed, Clayton leans in looking at them. Shaking his head.

"So, you are ill. Well," he pulls back. "that explains a lot. Edward if you are ill then would it not be wise to seek a cure. I am sure there is one that can remedy what it is that has inflicted you. Taking it will help. Just take a good amount into your mouth and swallow. It might not go down well at first, but, eventually, you will enjoy it." He instructs not realizing his words were having the exact opposite effect on Edward who's face was now burning. "Once it does, it causes your body to become tired, but, that is normal. It needs to recharge in order for it to be at its peak an-"

"Hey," Cheslock points. "I think you're making it worse."

Stopping Clayton looks seeing the fuming blonde. "Odd. Edwa-"

"Why would you say such lecherous things!" Edward yells shaking his head feverously. Leaving the others at a complete loss. Pointing an accusing finger at Clayton. "H-How...that is the most improper thing to say! I could never have thoughts cross my mind. It is most soiling. I will not let you taint such purity."

This was both ridiculous and confusing. Clayton and Cheslock look at their flustering and profusely sweating friend. "He looks like a tomato," Cheslock said oddly. "A really red one at that."

"Hmm, this is worse than I thought." Clayton presumes."This illness is spreading faster than I thought." He suddenly takes out a book opening automatically to the right page. His finger goes down stopping. His eyes look back at Edward, then back to the text. "No, he doesn't have any of this. Then..." rubbing his chin. "what could it be?"

"It's nothing!" Edward defends himself stepping back, thumbing over his shoulder. "I-I...excuse me!" Turns and flees down the large corridors.

Cheslock scoffs."Rude."

Feeling he was far enough, Edward stops and catches his breath. Wiping away the sweat fanning himself. Breaking down like that was just...flat out embarrassing. If he acted that way if...she was here then...the thought flamed his face again. He'd humiliated, unable to keep his composure. To be dignified before her, for her to see him as a proper gentleman. To be her protector and...his eyes drift doely...more.

Shaking his head, he could not allow her to see him like that. No, he couldn't. Then again, his mind drifted to her with a light smile growing with amusement on his action. _She would laugh,_ he thought. Hearing her laughter ease his steady heart. Imagining her smile before him. He treasured it. The few times they've been in each other's company.

His cousin always smiled at him and now, he would be able to see it more than on opportune moments. He'd able to see it when he'd go home, he'd be able to hear it should he call home, which he was now going to do more of. And most importantly...no rejections of his letters or his calls being diverted. He could finally spend time, time together. Looking out the window at the gazebo on the lawn. Where he and the other Perfects meet and went. Imagined himself proudly introducing her to them, formally of course. Nothing so far has been set in stone. Or moved for that much. Edward hoped he'd get their first, before anyone else. Still staring out his eyes begin to move when he noticed someone's reflection approaching him from behind.

This was an unfamiliar face, well, one of them. He knew the teacher, just not the other who accompanied him. "Ah, Edward I'm glad to have caught you before the day was over."

"Mr. Wilson," Edward addresses giving his full attention. To the older gentleman. "is there something needed?"

A smile appeared on the firm man's face, a delighted smile. For the young man standing next to him. "Edward, this here is Alejandro Lewis Constantine. Alejandro this is Edward Midford senior and Perfect of Weston College."

"A pleasure," Alenjandro extends a hand to him humbly. "to meet you."

Edward returns the gesture and shakes. The young man was a year younger than himself, a handsome and sturdy built. Stood identical to his own height. The only difference, he had long rich orange hair pulled back into a ponytail, bright blue eyes like the sky and a skin complexion that reminded him of a beautiful wheat field. He dressed so distinguishedly, in a fine wine suit with black shoes. Carried a respectable smile.

A firm grip, that was good. He did though have a small...small accent when he spoke. "A pleasure to meet you as well Alejandro."

Mr. Wilson interrupts their greeting. "Alejandro here is one of our newest students here at Weston, he has been assigned to the Green Lion house and seeing as you are its Perfect it would be fitting that you give him a tour and inform him of life here."

Words that shattered what Edward had planned, fighting against his real desire, understood the task. "Yes, of course. Please, right this way." He escorts the young man. Bidding farewell to Mr. Wilson. "Weston College is an esteemed school for those of high caliber. We strive to become worthy and sophisticated members of our society. To uphold all traditions is the utmost importance." He preaches. "We do not give into any sort of temptation, one the finest and top public schools in England. We are light for others to follow."

He stops and gazes out the window down at a few students leaving heading home. His heart shrunk inside. The pain pinched in his chest, his eyes turned gray. He could be one of them right now.

"...And?" Alejandro interrupts his solemn thought. Noticing it looks at the other students. "I apologize if I am keeping you, Edward." He said sincerely. "If you would like, we can skip all this."

Edward turns around to him surprised. Alejandro walks to the window looking out soothingly. With a smile. "I know that look in your eyes, Edward, that longing look you have. That wanting look. Tell me," he turns to him. "who is that has your heart? Hmm?"

Stun with not words, Edward's cheeks heated up again. His mind racing to find the right words. Only for Alejandro to laugh and nudge him a bit cheekily. "Now, now come do not be shy." Poking his cheek a little. Edward pushes it aside. Fuming. Alejandro couldn't help but chuckle. "Touchy it seems, well," he sets his hands on his hips. "how about instead of this tour, we do something better. Much better."

His words hooked Edward's curiosity, throwing an arm around his shoulders casually. Alejandro pulls him close. His eyes drop with suave. Shaking his head with disappointment. Placing a hand over his heart. "Oh, how the heart bleeds for love. A fickle thing love is, it can enchant so many with its bewitching powers. Can make any person crazy or man. Edward, Edward," he pats the young man's chest lightly. "the tour can wait." His voice serious. "This is much more important. Come! We shall go out and get the proper gift to show your love!"

Before Edward could object Alejandro had him a tight grip and drags him away. Ignoring Edward's screaming resistances.

It nearly going on 8 o'clock by the time Edward returned to his family's manor. Exiting the carriage goes inside quickly greeted by the servants whom he greets back in hast. Running up the steps seeking out his desire, he nearly forgot to find his sister. Turning around runs the other way and manages to find her and Harmony. Greeting them both, leaving before they could return it. Leaving both girls confused.

Moving quickly down the hall asking someone to point him in the right direction which they did, he finds what he was looking for. A smile slowly started to spread, to drop just the same noticing one of the maids stepping out and shutting the door lightly.

"Oh, master Edward." she quickly bows her head to him. "I-Is there something I can help you with?" Looking pass her at the closed door, she was able to read him. "Oh, yes the Baroness turned in early tonight. She is rather worn-out from today. With her studies and lesson from the Lady Francis. Was there something you needed me to wake her for?" Noticing him holding something, goes to open the door.

He quickly stops her. "No! I mean..no it's quite alright. Let her sleep." He closes the door. "Mother's teachings can put a toll on one's body both physically and mentally. I believe my dear cousin should rest up. I will..I see her when she rises." He turns quickly to hid his sullen frown.

"Are you sure? She just put her head down."

He looks back at the maid. With a smile. "Yes. I am." Tucking away what he had. "Let her rest." Without another word he walks away.


	34. Absence

Chartreuse phosphorescent eyes lag across the words on the document, reading the case file that they had submitted to be given back for it lack missing components. Frustrated felt tempted to rip it to shreds but knew that it would prolong their time here in headquarters. Huffing grudgingly go over and fill and fix the mistakes circled in bold circles.

Flipping their long red hair over their shoulder. "Hmm...how I do hate paperwork. It interferes with my time, I could be right now at this very moment..." they pause with a gazing look in their eyes shimmering and tainted red checks. Squealing at the fantasy in which their mind produced. "Oh, how romantic it would be. Just the two of us." They sigh deeply. "Yes. I could be doing that right now. Instead, I'm stuck with this." They spit.

Glossing their eyes over the document. "What was is that I missed anyway? I wasn't the only one there, I'm sure they messed up with their paperwork too." Looking closer when a shadow looms over their shoulder.

"Still correcting? Eh?"

A frown drops on their face, knowing who it was and not in the mood for their presence, try to ignore them. Submerging themselves deeper in the document. That didn't stop their colleague.

Casually they lean on their head, looking down at the document, their same colored eyes gloss over the document in their colleague's hands. Arching an eyebrow. "You know what was weird? About that town?" They speak out loud. "In our collection, we were supposed to gather all the souls, yet, there two that weren't there. Actually, no that wasn't it. There felt like some sort of...what's the word...hiccup? No. That's not it." Tapping their chin, get up from leaning to change their position and lean their back on them instead.

Oblivious to their enlarging engorged vein on their forehead. "What is it? That town...I from before. You'd think I'd remember, but, for some reason, my mind...is just drawing a blank. Hey, "they snap their finger turning to their friend. "weren't you dispatched there? To that town before?"

"Get off me!" They shoot up snapping with a deep snarl. "I am not some piece of furniture!"

Hands up they chuckle nervously, scratching their cheek. "Sorry, I was just caught up in thinking, that's all. Relax Grell."

Grell's eyes slice at them, rolling their eyes at the young man. "What do you want Ronald? Can't you see that I'm busy right now." Holding up their papers. To pout. "I can't believe Willam will be so cruel to me...oh behind those cold eyes he does care, giving me such special attention to call me to his office." They gush swaying.

Ronald stood there shaking his head. Mumbling."Yeah, sure."

"What was that?" Grell sneers.

"Nothing. Anyway, back to what I was saying, about that town. Don't you find it odd? Like it seem familiar being there or something?"

Grell thinks about it. "Not that I can recall, a first for me, well...in so many words first." Mumbling the last part to himself reflecting on past history. Back when he was in service. "It doesn't matter now, we collected all the souls. So, there's nothing to worry about."

"I don't know, we were supposed to collect all the souls in that town," Ronald refutes. Something was itching at him, he wasn't sure why. That town...something just seem..displaced. "You know that cottage, the one that was still flourishing even this cold season."

"Yes." Grell's face tightens. "what about it? It was rather dull and did not have a bit of beauty. Ah, my eyes died. I should have collected their cinematic records. I mean those drapes," he turns his head repulsed. "Urg white? Out of all the colors they choose? White? And that furniture...did they make it? Where was the class? I should have taught them something."

"Taught who?" Ronald asked.

Realizing he slipped up Grell discards it to the side. "Nothing, now, if you're done with your outrageous theory, then leave me be. Unless you are going to make the corrections for me?"

Ronald snatches the papers from them. Finding something. "See! Look there!" He points, Grell, comes and looks. Not sure what it was he found.

"What? I don't see anything?"

Sighing Ronald jabs the spot. "This, right here. Look." Looking closer, Grell sees and their eyes widen.

Snatching the papers back their eyes couldn't believe this. "Well, this is...is..." they look to Ronald who was beaming with a face. Then back to the papers, something began unearthing in their mind. It seem bleak but...familiar. Their eyes move back to Ronald. "You said...before right? This town?"

Ronald nods.

Groaning drop their shoulders. "Argh...I truly hate paperwork."

* * *

The halls were quiet. The rooms quiet. Outside quiet. Everything was quiet, normal quiet. No running or chasing footsteps. No gleeful laughing lighting the halls or bright eyes peering around the corner. No extra shadow trailing behind with a mouth full of questions and words. No dancing recital. No sudden appearance or taste tester. No special tea parties or outrageous incidents happening out of the blue.

No gifts of bright smiles that warmed up the manor. No begging of stories being read or doll playing before the desk. No sudden hug attacks for reason. No kind and loving words for all to have. Not even crude drawings displayed around. There was no tag being played or adventures in the garden. The beds remained empty and dead. Toys left untouched and orderly.

There were no heart attack screams. No special...blend of tea...thank goodness. No...tears to clean up. Hands remained free and empty, yet felt its phantom effect. There was no correction needed or simplest joys and wonder over falling leaves. No cookies to serve before one awoke to be greeted by a hug. No light pats of praise to give. Or tucking in securely in the bed. To watch them snuggle. No small pitter patter feet in the night, sneaking out the room to another. In hopes to join them in slumber only to be kicked out, but, they would just go back in and join them anyway in bed.

Always a cute sight, even if one awoke furrow look and pillows used as dividers to keep them at bay.

Nothing. There was just nothing. The fun was gone, with no life running through the halls and all around. Everything was just...normal as normal can get. Sure, the usual screw-ups but...nothing else. It just felt...lonely. The garden...though vast and open felt closed and sullen. Finnian empty eyes stared at nothing. There was no life with all these beautiful colors. It felt so cold outside now. Right now...he'd have them on his shoulders, lifting his hands up find the spot empty.

It hurt. How long was forever? Was it going to be forever?

He didn't want it to. Looking to the leaves that needed raking, they loved making the pile and jumping into it. Both of them did, causing a bigger mess, but, it was fun. Laughing and smiling. There was not a moment they didn't smile at each other.

"Lady..lady Harmony." his voice breaks a little. Fighting back the tears.

 _Mr. Finnian!_

His head shoots up looking around, her voice...he heard it. No. It was the wind. Just the wind. And nothing else. The aching in his chest tighten, looking at one of the trees, he would rip it out of the ground and put it right by her room window. Every morning, to greet her. She loved it. It was always a different one if he could find it. To hear that delighted gasp every morning made all the difference.

It always did.

And now, not anymore.

In the kitchen, that was thankfully not charred from any sort of arson. _Pancakes! Please!_ Baldroy heard that pleasing voice. _Please! Mr. Baldroy?_ Her eyes would light up and shine. Bouncing up and down with a smile in awe too, from his stories.

 _Oh! Wow! You're really incredible! Mr. Baldroy._

A proud smile appears on him to fade realizing he wouldn't saying those stories anytime soon or having pancakes. The one thing he could make and she loved. "It's so boring." He yawns. "I hope they're doing alright..." his eyes drop. "especially lady Harmony."

Though there was nothing to be done, Mey-Rin still went to make sure rooms where tidy. Smoothing out the covers, tucking them in. Putting the toys away properly. There wasn't much to do in an unused room. Except open the window to air it out. So she did, allowing the light to come in and fresh air. A gentle gust blew sweeping away the only presence. Quickly she tries to close the windows to stop it from leaving, realizing it was too late.

 _Your hair is so pretty! Ms. Mey-Rin!_

Swoon by the words, the woman gushes with a wide smile turning around. "Thank you! Lady Har-" Stopping. Remembering there was no one here. Her eyes drop to the floor behind her glasses. Looking around the room to a certain corner where the young one would play. Toys would normally be everywhere. Or if it was morning a cookie in their mouth staring out the window clapping her small hands at the presented gift from Finnian. She would remain quiet as possible and fetch her outfit for the day. Sometimes dressing her, if allowed. She could feel the young lady's hands still playing with her hair if at her level.

They would sometimes skip down the hall together. Or she would have to give hasty chase if enticed by another. Sighing heavily Mey-Rin closes the window and leaves. Heading to another room, one, in particular, her favorite. Of course, she dares not say it. Out of habit knocks.

"Excuse me, Baro-" Quickly remembering again there was nobody there and opens it. Stepping inside finding everything untouched. And no one to greet her with a grateful smile. Or relieved eyes. No caring talks or inquires about her. No offer to join in morning tea. Or her opinion on what to wear and mostly...no to share and express their inner and deepest thoughts. To confide in Mey-Rin.

Just like changing of day and night, the Baroness was just like that. Presenting herself like the sun casting away the shadows to change like the night and share what is hidden. What is kept.

Walking over to the bed, find fine and crisp. Walking over to the vanity find it orderly, to the bookshelf all in order as well. The Baroness surely loved to read. Moving along to drawer, it was fine, to the closet looking inside see everything was clean. There as nothing that needed to be done in here, closing it when someone suddenly enters and quickly leaves before Mey-Rin noticed their presence. Turning she and leaves though not before giving a longing look and shuts the door.

"Wilde is still sad, says Emily." Snake spoke walking the hall. "Yes, I am too, says Oscar."

Stopping Snake stares out the window at the falling amber colored leaves. The season was soon to change. "I wonder if she will be warm, says Wordsworth." The snake hisses worried.

"Yes, I hope she is too, agrees Goethe."

Nodding Snake continues, the hall felt so long. Right about now, hide n seek would be played. Or a game of tag whichever came first. What was there to do? Now.

The mood shifted with the two absence, that was still no excuse for everything to stop. With this quiet and peace Ciel could get things done. Finishing his studies without any extra scolding or berating. Having breakfast was rather quiet but nice to actually think. Not crushed by waves upon waves of talking. He wasn't expecting any headaches which was nice. Most importantly he could enjoy his bed at last. Even if still used the pillows as a divider.

Working behind his desk, his eye drifts from the paper to a spot before the desk. No paper spread out or crayons. No crude drawing 'secretly' sliding across his desk or a hand trying to take something.

Nothing of the sort. Going back to his paperwork to look up from the light knock behind the door. "Enter."

 _Ciel! I made you a special tea!_

He flinches cover his mouth. "Young master, are you alright?" Sebastian asked coming over carrying a silver tray with a few letters.

Seeing there was nothing to fear, Ciel composes himself. "Nothing. What is it?"

Something spooked him and Sebastian knew taking delight. "These came for you, young master." he presents the letters to him. Taking them Ciel goes through them, opening each one and reading them. "Burn it." he gives two to the butler. Who does so in an instant. "And this one."

Sebastian actually stops to read this one rolling his eyes. Crumbles it. "Honestly." He mumbles. "My lord, what is it?" Noticing Ciel reading one of the letters. Going over it with a grimacing expression. To deepen the more he read, to change into hissing one and finally smooth out though the fury still remained in his eye. Curious feeling the mood shift Sebastian calls to Ciel again. "My lord, is everything alright?"

"Who the hell do they think they are?" he spews throwing the letter aside appalled. Slamming a fist down. Leaving Sebastian lost.

Clearly, he was not going to get an answer from the flaring teen so picks up the letter and reads it, shocked from what he read. Though amused. "Well, it seems here your confections will no longer be sold at Dolly's Den, Patrick's Sugar Sweets, Corner Candy. It seems...they have a new associate. Constantine Enterprise. Well, how interesting."

"Interesting indeed." Ciel bares with a sharp glare. "I've never heard of such business. Who are they?"

"Why? My lord do hint a tad bit of jealousy?"

"I mind you to hold your words carefully, demon," Ciel warns him. Taking the letter back and glosses over it quickly. "They're sorry...psst. Wait?" He noticing something in the bottom corner. "They send this?!" Crumbling the letter. Looking at the symbol. "Just who are they?"

Though it would be wise not to indulge in the young lord's mood, Sebastian couldn't resist and added more to the minor spew. "It seems they are the ones who is inviting you to a party." He holds up an invitation letter smiling.

Ciel snatches it and nearly tears it open, reading the invitation scornfully. Every fiber in his body wanted to toss it aside, then again...watching the young earl debate on what action to take due to his own personal pride. Picks up the last envelope and coos.

"Oh, how darling."

"What?"

"It seems the lady Harmony has sent you something." Sebastian shows him.

Great, just what Ciel needed. Looking at reading his name horribly written while the address was written properly. Taking it was about to toss it when he thought of what might come should he do so. Locked in a corner opens it and reads the best to his ability the...dreadful penmanship. Becoming frustrated only half way through the first sentence. All he could really make out was the equally dreadful drawing of him holding her hand with hearts around. "I can't even read this." He hands it to Sebastian who's eyesight was much better than his managed to make it out.

"Why, it says: Dear Pirate... oh she crossed it out, Ciel. I miss you very much. I hope you miss me too." He pauses touched. "Adorable. Ahem: I am feeling much better now. My stomach doesn't hurt anymore. Lizzie and I play all the time and Ms. Paula. Everyone is very kind over at Auntie's. I do not get to see much, she and May are always having lessons. I miss May, but, I know she is learning well. I get to wear pretty dresses every day! Lizzie says I look cute. Like her."

Ciel cringes.

"I am always smiling. I don't cry. I miss everyone. I miss Mr. Finnian, Ms. Mey-Rin, Mr. Snake, Wilde, Oscar, Emily, Wordsworth, Bronte, Donnie, and Goethe, Mr. Tanaka, and Mr. Sebastian. I miss his cooking."

"How thoughtful." Sebastian kept going. "Uncle Alexis is really funny, he makes me laugh. Lizzie and dance all the time. I am learning to play the piano. May is learning to play the harp. I hear her sometimes. She plays really pretty. I can speak French really good! I am turning into a cute lady. Cousin Edward..." Sebastian clears his throat. "I am having a wonderful time. Also, Auntie said we are going to a party! To meet a new family! I am so happy. I hope you go. I want to see you soon. Can you come and visit? I love you Ciel and thank you for sending me my bunny."

Sebastian looks at Ciel who dismissively rolls his eye. Smiling to himself Sebastian finishes."Please tell everyone I said hi and give them a hug please and Wilde a kiss. I love you again, Love Harmony. Well, it seems she even drew pictures for all of us, this one is yours, my lord." He sets down the letter and picture on his desk. "The lady Harmony such a generous one. She truly adores you."

"She really needs to make friends, kissing a snake? Argh.." Ciel rubs his temples. "Even when she's out of my hair, she can still produce this annoyance."

"Come now, she loves her dear cousin. You must look at it through eyes."

"Her eyes see a blanket of lies in the world."

"Yes, but is that not a child's wonder? Their innocence."

This was a surprise, the demon defending the girl. "Innocence? Is only a fantasy, that is soon to be distorted."

"Perhaps, yes. But for the lady Harmony, it seems strong in her. She truly sees goodness you, otherwise, she would easily be frightened of you. You are her family after all."

Ciel opens his mouth respond back. "And you wouldn't send her away to spare her from your under workings. Correct my lord?"

Quickly he closes his mouth and looks away. "She would have been in the way. There is no place for a child in that area. Enough of this ridiculous chattering, send my attendance to the family. I will be glad to meet them and..."

"Yes, my lord?"

"Send a thank you to the doctor for his assistance. You might as well pass out those ill works of art to the others. And...never mind I will do it myself." Ciel turns his back to Sebastian. "Leave."

Bowing out Sebastian does, though peers through the slant in the door. Watching the earl sit back down in his chair, pick up the drawing and letter, puts them away and picks up his pen to write.


	35. Chapter 35

The mood was cheery and bright in the dining room, brighter than normal with the two suns at the table chatting away with frills and smiles. Complementing one another over and over again, it was rather repetitive and tiresome but made many, many smiles appear all around. No one seem to be able to follow their chattering or new language from what it sounded like between the two. But, they seem to.

So much they barely touched their food, only to be reminded of it.

"Girls," Francis' voice breaks through, taking control of the mood. Lizzie and Harmony stop and give her their attention. The woman calmly slices a bit of her fish and takes a flawless bite, eating and swallowing. Dabs her lips before proceeding. Her eyes never lifted from her plate. "though it is pleasing to hear the two of you bountifully enjoying one another's company, as ladies you are forgetting your mouths are used for than talking. Finish your breakfast."

The two cousins look down at their untouched plate and couldn't help but giggle lightly. Paula standing nearby couldn't help but share it as well. Shaking her head at the two.

"Oh, those two." She said sweetly. "They look adorable."

And adorable they did in their matching cream color dresses, matching accessories and smiles. Their hair was the only thing that did not match, though Lizzie would have loved it, but Harmony's hair would not hold so it was settled into a soft fallen ringlets, pulled back into a proper ponytail donned with flower accessories. Other than that they were the same.

Settling their giggling Lizzie takes charge. Picking up her fork. "Mother is quite right. We need to finish our breakfast and once we are done we can have so much fun."

"Yes! Fun, fun!" Harmony cheers clapping her hands, picking up her fork like Lizzie. Following what she ate first and her every move. Receiving praise from Lizzie who couldn't help but fawn over her.

Squealing. "Ah! You are just so cute!"

Harmony does the same back, ending with the two squeals rising and nearly shaking the manor. It would be unwise to stop them. So it was best to let it settle. It was a cute sight indeed. Edward couldn't help but smile at them, though it dropped slightly when his mind wonders elsewhere as well his eyes. Everyone was here at the table minus his father who had some business to attend and another. Another whom Edward desired to see, but, his eyes did not. Their meal was taken to their room, enclosed. This was not what Edward hoped to happen being here back home.

No.

What his mind envision was quite the opposite. His heart was fluttering with the idea of talking, the conversations to exchange. The passing looks to give and tender laughter to fill the time. Hopefully, take a walk around the manor or even play a simple game. He'd be a true gentleman, more than what was expected. Give them sweet compliments more delicious than candy. He even had poetry lines he memorized should he need it. Spend an afternoon listening to the lovely tune of their voice that warmed his hearing. Play a few indoor games if they did not want to venture outside. And should outside be grey their yellow-golden eyes would bring the sun and smile at him.

Those eyes more precious than gold, shined with a radiance of mystery and lure, and a hint of wonder that was attractive. They lite up in the most impressionable way, that was nearly like a child. To settle into maturity. Through eyes he often what world they saw? Was as bright as their eyes? Or something more enchanting? His eyes were like a forest, he remembered their words.

So poetic, their words.

He wondered what they would say right now? If they were here, sitting next to him or across. Would he speak first? Or would they? His heartbeat fasten, he should speak first, no, that would be rude. He would like them to speak, or, what if he was being too forceful? Why was his tongue swelling? Was this how he would be when they marry?

Marriage?! Why did his mind bring that up? Trembling a bit, grips his fork tightly to stop himself. Trying hard to block it all and redirect his mind to breakfast and the others. But, it would not have it.

Would there one or two kids? Maybe three?

Children? He hadn't started courting them, how could he think of children when he hadn't done the first thing.

Two boys or girls?

Shaking his head feverishly, this was all too soon. Too soon. He hadn't even gotten a chance to say a simple hello since his time here. He had to at least do that during his time and then maybe...

"Edward," his mother draws him back. He looks finding her eyes on him. He quickly shoots up straight. D-Did she hear his thoughts? Did she? Her eyes remained tight and firm. Nailing little by little into him. Tempted to swallow holds it back. He could her hear change her position, put her fork down and parted her lips. "today I have arranged for the girls to go to the Zoo. Harmony has been fascinated with them. Apparently, the Earl has not yet taken her to the Zoo. So she is being treated to going."

"O-Oh, how wonderful."

"Yes. And you shall accompany them." There was no saying no. "Along with your cousin May." His body jerks up and his head spins around to her eyes wide and a smile growing. While his mother kept her face solemn. "Yes, she will be joining you all. It will be a nice family outing. I entrust you."

He stands up with an uncontained smile. "Yes, you can mother. I shall be their escort and make sure nothing happens."

Pleased to hear this Francis stands herself done. "Good, I expect nothing less." One of the maids come and clear her area. "And Edward-"

A long sigh leaves your lips, to wince. "Oh, forgive me Madam." your maid apologizes.

You give her a soft smile. "No, you are alright. Please." Nodding for her proceed, she does so timidly. You weren't sure what hurt more, your body or mind? Or maybe just everything. You could the slight throbbing pain through your body. As Marian helped you get ready, for a day at the zoo. Your day of rest you presumed after rigorous lessons with Francis.

Her teachings far exceeded Master Splinter. Especially in this era. Every part of you hurt, it was good that Marian had drawn up a warm bath to soothe your muscles. It helped just a little, though there should have been some oils included to help. Oh well. Feeling her finish, you look at yourself to make sure everything was right. God forbid if it wasn't, just thinking of Francis would react gave you nightmares.

Yes, this was appropriate, simple and poised. Choosing to wear a deep pink skirt and waistline jacket with flared sleeves, with your hair pulled into a resting position on the side over your shoulders. Much better than being in a bun. A dark pink choker and smile. Showing you were ready. Thanking Marian you leave, each step you just had to endure. The thought of spending time was Harmony was more important. It felt like forever, she would be happy to see you again. Reaching the stairs you go down, not too fast as you would have tripped. Lightly your boots touch the floor, when a surge of pain shoot through your leg, that it nearly buckled.

A hand shoots out grabbing you just in time. "Hold on, I've got you." Edward said helping you up slowly. Much to your surprise, he was here. You stare at him just shocked. While he did his best to hold himself together. "There." He sets you upright. "Are you alright?"

Checking yourself, there was no damage. "Yes, I am. Thank you." About to give him a smile. When Harmony yells your name from the open front doors. Your smile went to her instead. "Harmony!" You move around and hurry over. Leaving Edward who sighs but holds himself up and follows.


	36. A Day at the Zoo

The phone rang and rang before it was answered, "Hello...oh why yes. I shall get him. Can you please hold." They set it down and walk away for a few minutes and come back. Picking it up, "Here they are."

Handing the headset off to another, they answer stammering. "H-Hello?" Gulping hard holding their breath and sweating, while wiping their brow from every word they heard, stopping and holler. "What!? Yes, of course, I will do it!" And slam the phone down, realizing what they did quickly pick it back up and call back. "I am s-so sorry. I did not mean to hang up on you." They said meekly trembling. Hoping they would endure their wrath later should they come and visit.

Harmony could hardly contain herself, her eyes wide and glowing watching ever building that went by in the carriage. Looking for the three letter word she'd long waited to see. Never did she think she'd be able to come to a place like this, reading and hearing about it in books and stories from her sister and Madam Red who expressed her desire to take her one day. Now, the little girl was actually going. It was so kind of Aunt Francis to do this, clinging to her rabbit muffled her joyful glee when she saw the letters. About to explode settled for jumping up and down pointing, pressing her face on the glass, with her rabbit.

"Oh, it's the ZOO! The ZOO!"

Everyone was sure they saw a tail wagging on her, or it was just an imagination. Still, it was pleasing to see. It warmed you, seeing her ever-growing smile. _This life,_ you thought _Harmony is so happy._

"May?" You look finding Edward outside the carriage by the door, with his hand out. "Are you ready?"

It took a second for you to realize Harmony and Lizzie were already out and they were waiting for you. Embarrassed you cover your mouth. "Oh, I did not realize I was holding..." you let out a light laugh and take his hand. Feeling it stiff for a second then relax and hold yours with the utmost care. He watched your steps for you while making sure you came down safely. "Thank you, Edward."

Turning to him with a smile. That took him a few seconds to give back. "Yes, you're welcome." He kept his eyes locked with yours, while yours stayed for a little bit then moved down to his hand. He does too and realizes he was still holding yours and quickly let's go. "Oh, forgive me."

He was so frazzled today, it seem quite unlike him. "That is alright. You were just being-"

"Sister!" Harmony comes and tugs on your skirt, while Lizzie pulled upon Edward's arm. Towards the entrance. Both girls using their strength and impatience to so. Both grunting. "Come on!"

With no other choice, you and Edward follow he allowed you and the girls to go first while walking behind just a little bit to the ticket booth. The line was a good size, so many where going in and out. Many with families, friends, and couples. Animal sounds could be heard beyond the entrance gate, that Harmony just could not wait to see and explore. It was hard for her to stay still, standing on her tippy toes to see if the line could go any faster, soon resorted to jumping up and down. Then to stomping her feet.

Huffing and puffing.

"It's taking too long!" She whines throwing herself on you. "I won't be able to see all the cute animals!"

Her cries reached a few who turned to see the little-upset child. Who kept puffing out her cheeks. She surely was taking after Lizzie, it was quite...well...you finally understood how Ciel felt.

"Harmony, there is no need to cry." You try to calm her, but it didn't seem to work. Her eyes welled up big and wet. _Oh, my goodness..._ you stress. "Harmony, sweetheart, pleas-"

Edward gets down to her level and whispers something in her ear that made her stop and smile. She lets you go and takes hold of his hand. Leaving you muddled. "Alright?" he said.

She nods agreeing. "What did you say?" you asked wondering.

He looks at you with a small smile. About to tell you, to be pulled by Harmony as the line moved. Pointing. "We're almost there!" She squeals.

So you wouldn't get your answer, that was alright, her smile was enough. After a few minutes, the four of you made it to the booth and Edward takes out the money and hands it to Harmony to pay. Though due to her stature made it rather difficult, it was hard not laugh so you held it in. Though she knew.

"It's not funny!" She turns around to you. Fuming with swollen cheeks. Caught you laugh a bit, behind your hand. Turning to the side only made her angrier. "It's not funny."

Her attempt at being upset at you only made her look cuter and your laughing longer. "Come, now you want to see the animals, right?" Edward comes and picks her up. Her smile returns and she pays the person asking for four tickets.

They give it to her. "Thank you," she said sweetly. Edward sets her down and she takes Lizzie's hand. "Let's go!"

Agreeing the girls walk ahead, but still close, you and Edward followed. Though you stop for a second feeling eyes and a familiar presence. Scanning the crowd and faces for it.

"May, are you alright?" Edward comes over, taking your attention. You look at him and nod with a smile. Still, he looked to see. Seeing nothing. "Did you see someone?"

You shake your head. "No, it was just the wind. We should hurry, I believe Lizzie and Harmony are giving us quite the eye."

He looks finding a heated glare from both girls. Sharper than any blade, he lets out a nervous chuckle. Scratching his cheek. "Yes, we should. After you." He extends his arm. Quickly looking away when you give him a smile.

Was he alright? Wanting to ask, for your attention to go towards the girls. With Harmony wanting to buy some peanuts. Edward follows unaware of the eyes that followed.

After getting her bag of peanuts, sharing them with Lizzie the adventure began. So many animals of different sizes, shapes, and colors. You've seen them before both in real life and in books. So it was not much of sight compared to Harmony. Her eyes just sparkled and gleamed like diamonds with every animal she saw. Gasping so much you were sure her little lungs would pop or she'd run out of air. Pointing to many, asking and naming the ones she knew and didn't know. Wanting to know all that she could, evening putting her own reading to the test. As much as she could.

Finishing her peanuts wanted another snack, popcorn. Which was provided. Edward bought it, he bought her what she wanted if she liked it. Though stopped the line at purchasing an animal. Other than that everything was well. Except for one thing, that rested on your mind and drew your attention. While everyone was having a wonderful time, it felt like someone was rather stiff and it concerned you.

"Snakes!" Harmony smiles, looking at them waving. "Hello!" Knocking on the glass. "Are you friends of Mr. Snake? Oh, he would be so happy to meet you all."

Lizzie slightly squirms at the sight of them. "Those are not cute at all."

"Yes, they are." Harmony disagrees. Blowing a kiss to another. "They are very cute. Mr. Snake and his friends are cute. All snakes are cute."

While the two had different opinions, you decide to take care of what stayed on your mind. Edward studied the map of the zoo, unaware of someone approaching. "Let's see...we've gone to see the gorillas. Bats. Jaguar...no we haven't been there yet. Crocodiles, yes. Hmm.."

"Edward."

"We can to the monkeys after this, though something tells me Harmony might want to go and see..."

"Edward."

"Lizzie will enjoy the flamingos. They both will, the birds are pink."

"Edward." A hand reaches out.

"Oh, they have rabbits. Wait, a petting zoo. Tigers, we should g-" He stops feeling a light touch on his arm. He turns finding you. With a set gaze on him. "May!" Accidently crumbling the map. Realizing what he did he tries to smooth it out. Fussing over it. "F-Forgive me."

You draw your hand back and watch him fickle over it."Edward," you call to him. But he just kept worrying about the map. "Edward." Still nothing. Was he okay? Looking at the map shake your head.

As Edward tried to get out the wrinkles, hands take hold of his wrist and he stops. Looking finding you there with a smile that calmed everything. Everything faded away and all he saw was you. Even as your lips moved, his trembling stopped and hands released. Allowing you to take the map, folding it, and put it away. Your touch no longer on his wrist, instead he watched you walk away for a minute and come back. Holding something. Picking up something small and next thing his mouth filled with something delicious and salty. He wasn't sure what it was at first but knew it made you laugh a bit. You get another one ready to do it again when he realized it.

You had given him popcorn, correction fed him popcorn.

"Open Edward." You tell him holding a piece. With a smile. "Please." You get ready to put it in his mouth when steps back. "Edward? Are you alright?" His face was quite red and you didn't know why, which concerned you. He saw it weigh in your eyes.

Remembering his mother's words, shoot fear through his body, but his own feelings pushed that fear aside and he understood. Taking the popcorn from you slowly. "Thank you, May." Pops it right in his mouth, smiling.

Glad to see him smiling offer him more, which he gladly took. Sigh heavily, relieved. "Come now, let us have a good time. Alright?"

He opens his mouth to speak, for Lizzie's voice to take over. "Oh! Let's go and see the lovely flamingos!"

With Harmony echoing her. "Yes! Let's got see them! I want to see them!"

The next course charted agree. "Seems we are going to see the birds." He said lightly. "Please." He holds out his arm. You look at it and instead grab it, much to his surprise. His intentional response was to pull back, as it was not...it didn't matter. Adjusting his arm properly to link his to yours.

When you stop for a second feeling that presence again, it felt close...very close. Edward noticed your flushed face. Your head whirled around looking to see nothing. Still, it was close. Very close. Was it left? Right? There were so many people, it was hard to pinpoint...a sharp cold suddenly covered you and disappeared just like that. It moved fast, like a shadow.

There! You saw something slink into the crowds...Harmony! Your mind blared, only to spike when you hear her screams. "Harmony!" You look around not finding her or Lizzie. But, mainly Harmony. You could hear her screams and your heart shot up. Moving away from Edward rush away. Calling for her, in the direction of her scream. Ignoring the pain your body gave off.

Clenching your skirt, your knuckles started to turn white. There were so many people...just so many. It was overwhelming, the more you pushed they seem pushed back. Harmony's screams became louder, yet felt distant. Where was she? Gearing up to give a mighty shove, not caring if you exposed yourself. Or if you injured another. Harmony was all that mattered.

Another scream was heard. "Harmony!" Your voice blares, crying out. Give a mighty shove, when hands shoot out grabbing your wrist, stopping you. A wrong move on their part, your muscle memory kicks in and your leg pushes off to deliver a mighty kick.

"May!" Harmony's voice breaks you out of your state. Stopping you. "May! Look! It's Soma!" She screams again, this time you could hear it, it was out of happiness.

Coming to your senses, Soma comes into view. He was with Lizzie and May, holding May in his arms. "S-Soma...? Soma," you repeat to make sense. There he was clear as day, with that wide smile. And Harmony was safe, she was alright. "..."You bite your quivering lip, utter a thank goodness.

"Baroness, are you alright?" Agni asked, hearing his voice you look up finding him looking down worried and also the one who held you by the wrist.

He stopped you? But...that was...was he like Sebastian? No. He wasn't. He was normal. You hadn't respond which concerned the man. "Baroness," he lets you go quickly. "I am sorry. I-I didn't mean too...are you hurt?" Watching you rubbing your wrist.

Which Soma saw, "May!" He sets Harmony down and goes over to you. "Let me see!" He takes your wrist looking at them. Right then Edward came.

"May!"He stops seeing the scene before him and quickly goes breaking it up. Much to Soma's irritation. "What did you do?" Edward accuses him. Stepping before you, glaring hard at the prince who matched it equally.

"I did nothing!" Soma defends himself. Taking a step, pointing. "I was just trying to see if May was alright. Before you came and interrupted me."

"A likely story," Edward pushes back, then turns to you. His voice softens. "May, are you alright? Let me see." He holds your wrist to see.

Soma comes and tries to see. "No. I was checking on her." He tries to grab one of your wrists, for Edward to block him. "Hey!"

"No. You have done enough."

Offended Soma objects. "I have not! I am simply trying to make sure that my future wi-" he stops himself. "I mean, my friend is alright. Is that a crime?"

Their spew was drawing attention a bit. They did not seem to notice or care. "Yes. It is. When you caused her to panic! Frighting her."

"What? I did no such thing."

How thick-headed was he? Edward sets your wrist down and kept his eyes locked with Soma with a deeper tone. "That you did! She was greatly distraught because you decided to take what is precious to her. Her sister. She was beyond a panic that she nearly had her heart broken. How do you call that caring?"

His words hit Soma and he realized it. The way you came in grief-stricken. Looks pass Edward at you and stares at the ground. "I-I..." his voice cracks. Looks back at you. "May, I am so sorry. I did not mean to cause you any...I..."

"I want to see the pink birds!" Harmony jumps in looking at the older ones tapping her foot. "Come on! I want to see the rest of the Zoo! Come on!" She grabs Soma's hand and pulls him. "You said we'd get to see an elephant!" With her. Lizzie following next to her.

"Edward. May. Aren't you coming?" She turns back around to you both. "Come on."

No need for theatrics, follow. Angi took up the rear.

Soon everyone reached the birds, they were very vibrant. It kind of hurt your eyes, but Harmony and Lizzie loved it. "Edward, buy me a flamingo!" Harmony throws herself on him, pleading.

"I'm sorry, I cannot." He breaks her little heart.

That she started to tear up. Which was perfect for someone, who swooped in. "I can buy you one! Which one do you want?" Soma asked.

To Harmony's pleasure. Her eyes lite up like Christmas lights. "Really?"

He nods. "Anyone you want. Agni will get it for you. Agni."

The man gets read. "Yes, my prince. Which do you want Lady Harmony?"

She turns around looking at them, trying to decide. For someone to object. "You cannot just buy one!" Edward hollers.

"Why not?" Soma questions. "It is only one, I am sure they will not miss it. Besides," he sets a hand on Harmony's head lightly. "as her Veerji. It is only right that I do all I can to make sure she is happy. Right?"

Harmony agrees. "Yes! My Veerji." Pleasing Soma, who turns cheering inside. Looking to Agni who gives him praise with happy tears. "Can Lizzie have one too?" She asked, breaking his moment.

"Well, umm..." He looks to Agni who wasn't sure.

His empty answer told her and was not happy. Folding her arms. "You're not my Veerji."

Breaking the prince's heart, though made Edward happy. You just didn't care and move onto the next animal. Coming to the tigers, then the lions which amazed Harmony, she pointed out something about Sebastian liking them. Which you didn't care. Though did when she revealed something about him, that surprised you and made you wondered if Ciel knew.

From the lions came the giraffes, Harmony was called them spotted trees. Lizzie then took her to see the rabbits, which both deemed as cute. Next came the monkeys, with more snacks. Soma took over buying them, from Edward. Much to his irksome. The prince pretty much took over completely. Even your attention, getting you to laugh and smile. Dampering another.

"Alright," Soma said helping Harmony up on top of an elephant with Lizzie. "there."

Harmony looked around more amazed than Lizzie who was not as thrilled. "I want to get down!" she cries.

"No!" Harmony objects giggling. "This is going to be fun! We're going to rid-" she stops for a second noticed something. Her eyes follow to drop slightly for a second.

You stand back watching the elephant get up with it's trainer by its side guiding it. "Are you sure it's safe?" You ask Soma. Carefully watching.

He chuckles heartily. "Yes, it is. I promise. I would never put Harmony in any danger." You weren't fully sold until you heard Harmony laughing. That you felt a bit at ease. "See? She loves it!"

"I'm so tall!"

Everyone hears her. Bring a smile to everyone's face. "Yes, you are correct." You say to Soma. Smiling. He returns it moving closer to your side, which Edward noticed. And watched carefully. Especially Soma's pitching hand.

Thinking if he had his sword right now...growling. This day was suppose to be a family outing. Nothing more, but now...it seem overcrowded.

"Soma?" You call to him. He looks at you. "I must admit, I am rather surprised to see you here. At the zoo. I was not aware you love animals."

"Oh, yes. I love them indeed. Back home the palace is filled animals of all kind."

"Really? That sounds wonderful. Do you often come to the zoo?"

He froze for a second. "Y-Yes. I do. I come to be around others."

"I'm sure you do..." Edward mumbles.

"How wonderful," you said.

"So," Soma changes the topic. "you and Harmony are staying here? In the city with Lizzie and her family?"

Strange, how did he know? You didn't say anything. "Umm...yes. How did you know?"

He froze again, looking to Agni who makes a gesture. "Oh, well...ummm..."

You wait for his answer, as did Edward. When the girls finish. "That was fun!" Harmony said getting down with Agni's help. He also helped Lizzie. "Wasn't it fun?" She turns to Lizzie.

"It was alright. But, not cute." The two then laugh. Taking each other's hand. "Let's go somewhere else. That doesn't really smell. Okay?"

Managing to get through all the animals, by the time the day was coming to an end, finishes with seeing the rabbits once more and called it a day. Harmony was tired as she could barely stand, so she was held by Agni, curled up in his arms. Holding her rabbit close. It was only 5 o'clock. Edward went to get the carriage.

"Are you sure you would not like to come back? For dinner?" Soma asked. Though it felt more like pressure. "Agni will make a delicious meal and maybe we can play a game of cards. Harmony is tired, she can rest in her room."

You look to your sleeping sister, whom Lizzie fondly watched over. She was tired and going back to the manor would take some time. This was something to consider. Looking to Soma give him a soft smile. Edward looking for the carriage overheard cringes. While lowering his head. To lift up from the words you said.

"Thank you, Soma. That would be wonderful, but, I should head back. Aunt Francis will be waiting and Harmony needs to be rested in her own bed. Please, do not take it in an ill way."

He was disappointed but accepted your answer. "That is fine. There are many other times." He said with a cheeky smile, that softens as he took a light step towards you. And gives you a bow. "Get home safely."

You nod your head back politely. "You as well, Prince Soma."

The carriage arrived and it was time to go. Edward opened door, helping Lizzie in first, followed by Agni coming over with Harmony. The man tries to hand her off to Edward, but she refused. Clinging to his clothes. It took a couple of minutes, but she let go and he puts her in next to Lizzie who held her close. Finally, it was you. He holds out a hand towards you.

"May."

You look at it and reach to take it when someone else comes taking your other hand by surprise. "Let me help you," Soma said on your other side. Holding your hand firmly. "Watch your step." He said carefully. Watching it for you. "There."

You take your seat inside. "Thank you, Soma."

He grins, Edward gets in and shuts the door. "Yes, thank you..." he mutters.

Seeing everyone was in, the driver drives away. You lean back a bit tired until you hear Soma yelling bye, that you sit up and look out the window seeing him waving. You wave back until out of sight. Soma stopped when the carriage was out of sit.

He takes a deep breath. "We did good, Agni," he said to him. Pleased. "We did good."


	37. Chapter 37

The streets of London can be cold and cruel and utterly intolerable. For those who did not have the resources or life to live and endure it. Their time was wasted away and forgotten. Sadly. Not a single warmth or light of kindness was presented unless for a purpose or price. Not many if any care, so they faded away into nothing. No one knew of them.

Unmarked graves were all that was left of them.

Nature would have its way and take back the wasted life. Succumbing to it was all one could do and except.

But, that was in the past. No one would have to except such an end, they would not. Not when there was a shimmering light of warmth held before them, offering a place to stay and place to live. And most importantly a new beginning. Their time would not be wasted or tossed aside, they would be sheltered from the cold and protected.

The doors where always open and if not all one had to do was just knock and they would be greeted. Not a single soul was to be turned away. Not to a place a that offered all one needed and craved for, for the unwanted and cast outs. For those seeking...for more time.

Feverish eyes look upon the safe haven before them, holding close in their arms another, who too looked with their green feverish eyes as their spouse upon what would give them what they so desired. In their cold and numbing hands squeezing with an iron grip, as their teeth chattered, paper leading them here. Looking down at the address double checking to make sure it was right, hold each other tightly and walk up to the door with frozen footsteps. Reaching the door knock a few times and wait.

Oh, how they hoped and prayed they could be accepted. Their bodies already endured more than normal and felt like it was aging when they themselves were young. A cold updraft came, blowing the paper out of their grip. Shivering violently now, knock again and again with the bit of strength they had left. Slowly depleting, fall to their knees clinging to the each other. Crying for the end...this was the end everything was going, everything was going to be over just like this.

Just...just more time...just another chance.

Feeling their eyelids shutting to the darkness when a bit of light presents itself and gentle hand rest on their shoulder. "Oh," a kindly voice spoke. Their eyes reflecting the same, look at the young before them, on their last breath knew right away their reason for being here. Holding their kerosene lamp over them, see more and gasp at the sight.

Turning their head back inside call for assistance quickly. Turning back to the couple and without thinking they take off their coat covering them. Enduring the harsh elements for them. In a few seconds, their assistance arrived and quickly picked up the young couple, taking them inside.

"Quickly draw a bath, and warm up some food. They will need it, for their strength is nearly faded."

A hearing to the orders do them, while a few took the couple. Relieved they would be saved, turn back around and look out to see if anyone else might be in need, to find none and shut the door.

* * *

A restless night on the streets in London was the not the only place, at the manor, in his room on his bed Ciel slept as best he could. Remaining still, his hand subconsciously reaches and feels around. Fussing just a little as if expecting something to happen. Feeling a little shiver run through his body groggily opens his eye just a bit looking in one spot. Blinking once, then another...by now he was sure...someone would have come in and...covered him softly. Tucking him the same, the same was done when he fell asleep a few times in his study or anytime he slept. He'd find himself covered. Odd really. Yet, he wasn't.

Moving just a tad bit, stop when he felt himself being covered, just...no light stroking on his head to follow. It didn't matter, covered now he could rest in his sleep.

Carefully exiting the Earl's room, shuts the door as light as possible so they would not wake them. Spoil child he was. Despite it all and in either refusal or denial he wished for their presence.

How deplorably sweet, Sebastian smiles to himself. The halls quiet and clean. Nothing but the long hours of the night filled this emptiness. Oh, to sleep would be such wonderful luxury, but, being a demon one knew that was all it was...a luxury. One he could not indulge in, not when his mind had other..oblingations and tasks to tend to. And with the time of loneliness he had, he would be able to do it. Without being occupied or derailed by anything idiotic or little scurrying feet making their way to Ciel's room. Or...their sudden sleepwalking and jabbering.

Peace and a clear mind at last. Walking down the hall in the same direction they've been taking since they've been gone, though he could reach it in an instant, Sebastian felt this night meant for a stroll. And a stroll he took.

Reaching the spot stops before the door, normally, he'd have to knock but now...he didn't. At least for the time being. Opening the door he enters. Taking a small whiff of them, their scent still lingered despite the motionless use of the room.

There was something here...that pulsated life...no it wasn't life, it was something else, he could feel it. Just as he did back in the townhouse. It resonated faintly, it glowed. He saw it once, one night coming from this room. It was quick and flashed. Caused a strange feeling throughout his body, that...left an unusual craving. Not the one he would have for a meal...no it was something else. It burned just a little. Just a little.

Why? He still was still trying to figure that out. From day one, the second he and his master meet her, he knew there was something. The way she reacted with such speed and strength he knew and felt held back. The look those bright eyes became dark and skilled. He saw her hand ready to strike in an area that would incapacitate or severely wound a normal human. Should she hold back. Her strength wasn't the unusual attribute about her, no, her hair? Of spring, no. Those illuminating eyes, that clearly were not human. No. That wasn't it. It was something much deeper, deeper than anyone saw on the surface. Covered by flesh and skin. A costume he began to call it.

What was it? Where his senses playing a trick on him? Their youngest sister had one, an actual human soul. Not...something different. It was a soul..then not really. It was filled then swept with darkness. What was it? What fine line was she walking on? What did those honey eyes hide?

Not a demon? Not human? Not a Grim Ripper? Then...what?

What secrets did she have? Every encounter they had...was always interrupted. They both played their part in front of all eyes, but, behind curtains, true colors were revealed. To be quickly masked again.

Moving through the room like a phantom Sebastian's eyes carefully look at everything. Nothing had changed. Nothing out place, trailing a gloved hand delicately over the vanity, over everything coated with her scent. Everything she touched. His sifting eyes saw nothing...nothing on the surface. Taking off his glove presses his hand on slightly on her pillow.

Yes. He could feel it. His body felt it all throughout. This sensation that left his hand burned. Looking at it, it was the same back at the townhouse..before. Slowly his hand began to heal.

So, she had it here as well. He thought as much, it felt like a blessing...then again not really.

Picking up the pillow this time with his hand gloved inhales deeply. Taking another one, this was as close he could get to her. Just to be sure he takes another one and sets it down.

His eyes glow fixated. Fascinated. Walking around through the room, he stops at the bookshelf and hones on something he was surprised he didn't notice before. Reaching for it, moving aside a few things plucks it from it's safe and hidden spot. His eyes move over it, light up with its deliciousness. Licking his lips. With a rich smile.

Lightly touches his lips. He now understood a little more, it explained more for him and what he wondered. The long hours where surely his for the time being and he relished in it. And he would soon do more. Thinking back to her scent, those mysterious eyes that remained closed and shut, he now found a secret entrance. This meant so much.

Pleased by this find, there was something else...that dangled temptingly in him. A thirst one would say that was needed to be quenched. Having his fill of information, for now, puts it back where it was and leaves. Though not before doing one more thing.

Shutting the doors after finishing, takes out his pocket watch and reads the time. "Oh, dear, is that the time?" He turns slightly looking out the window, the sun was barely starting to rise. "Goodness me, it is nearly morning. The young master would not be pleased if I am late. And I haven't even made breakfast yet." He looks at the watch again. "Time surely goes by fast." Closing and tucking it away hurries to start the morning. With a smile.

* * *

For some reason you sneezed, you weren't sure why, but you did. Which was rather odd, because...no that was just a superstition. Donnie told you it was one, then again April always did sneeze when Donnie thought of her.

Dabbing your nose a little, to sneeze once more. Where you coming down with something? That was impossible really, you'd never been sick before. Nor could you really.

Well...you weren't sure in this era. Touching your forehead, everything seem fine. Everything looked fine, considering how tired you looked and sore you still felt. Your body needed to rest, it needed to heal. Everything just ached. All of it just ached. Burned one might say.

But, you had to do it. You had no choice, you chose this. For them. For her. You could not let that in her life, she had to live a free and kind life. It was what you promised, what you decided to do. What you left everything for. Let her remained in her bliss forever. As long as she was safe. And happy. Looking down at your slight bruised hands from all the lessons, there where also nicks and scrapes too. It would be easy to heal, it surely would...but...

A knock came to your door before you could finish that thought. Rising from your bed, get up and walk over. Ignoring every step and with a trembling hand grip the doorknob, opening it. Putting on a smile despite it tempted to fall.

"Yes?"

"Good morning, Madam." Marian greets you. Bowing. "I hope I have not woken you."

She was always so polite. "No, you haven't." And sneeze.

"Are you alright?" she asked worriedly.

You nod. To sneeze again. "Yes, I am. Perhaps someone is thinking of me." You joke lightly, laughing.

She follows your humor and shares it with you. "You are quite comical, madam. My reasoning for being here is that your Aunt has requested your presence."

Stepping aside you let her in. Shutting the door, though not before sneezing again. Seriously, you wondered, did you have allergies?


	38. New Season

Well, this was just odd really. Grell and Ronald didn't expect this when they came back to investigate. Neither assumed this would happen, this new development, unsure what to think of except they would never be able to figure out this...displacement. Just great. Grumbling and grunting, throwing up their hands, Grell was ready to rip their report stopping.

"Oh, I'll never get this done." they fuss. Sighing in defeat. "Still," their eyes look at the land before them oddly. "..."

An impressed whistle comes from Ronald. "Whoa! That is rather impressive. This whole town now...well." He shrugs. "Guess we better head back then. There isn't much we can do here."

He starts to walk away realizing someone wasn't following. "Hey, Grell you coming?"

"..."Rubbing their chin Grell's eyes give the land one last look, before leaving. _How odd,_ they thought with a shrug.

* * *

It was busy in Hopkins Tailor Shop, orders upon orders flooded in, to the woman. Who couldn't be any happier for the business and all the creative flair her mind fired off. Oh, the many different designs she had and became inspired by. Being able to tamper with history to restore it into something much more lovely and exquisite. All would know this was her brilliant design and mind that accomplished such a task. Who cared about money right now, it meant nothing to an artist. A master.

Her hand with the needle moved faster than anyone could see. "Miss Nina!" one of her associates comes running over with another order. "You have another." Handing it to the woman.

Stopping for just a second Nina looks at it and her eyes gleam with a thrilling smile. Her body trembles, she had to hold herself to contain it. Snatching the paper vigorously.

"Yes! It shall be done!"

Though they believed Nina could do it, her associate felt a bit weary. "Miss Nina are you sure...you can do this? You are quite stumped with so many orders and with this added on..would it be wise to do it?"

"I understand your concerns, but, I find this task easy. It is not difficult at all." Nina looks back at the new order. Reading it carefully nodding her head. "Send word to the Lady that it will be ready for her party. How hard can it be? To make masquerade masks. Now, then," she returns her attention to the current outfit she's been working on. Stepping back a bit.

Tapping a finger on her cheek pondering. "...The design is lovely...but...it is missing its..."Realizing it snaps her finger. "I've got it! This is no good." Ripping the outfit quickly takes out a notepad and begins sketching away feverishly. Nodding and erasing, erasing and nodding. "Yes, this will do. Oh, and I have just the right color as well. It will make both a statement and point..wait. This is a masquerade, so...oh it doesn't matter!"

Fired up with her newest inspiration and creation Nina finishes her sketch and holds it up. Admiring it. Like a mother to their child. Tears nearly begin to come to her eyes. "Yes, this will do just fine. So delicate and enchanting." She sighs heavenly with warm cheeks. "I can see it now...yes." Looking back at the sketch touches it lightly. "The fabric used to wrap that delicate caramel skin. Must be soft and fine. Like a flower's petal. Yes, just like a flower's petal."

* * *

Tightly holding a green crayon Harmony moved it along the blank paper making...hopefully making the right shape with it, coloring it in once she seem pleased. Putting it down picks up a blue one and the same thing. Putting it down to pick up a black on and makes two hard dots. Putting it down picks the green up again and adds a few more shapes.

Stopping looking at the drawing, nodding approving. Picks up a yellow on and makes a body with four legs, trades out for a brown and draws hair all around the head of it. This looked right too, in her eyes. She was sure they would love her drawings, from the letter they sent told her. Which made her want to share this, her time at the zoo and how much fun she had. Picking out her favorite animals she loved, decided to draw them for each person. For Badroly, Mey-Rin, Finnian, Snake, Tanaka, Sebastian and most importantly Ciel. Each drawing had her holding their hand next to the animal. She even wrote their names, which she was proud of not realizing it was not legible.

"...There..." she said finishing the latest one. "Okay, now for Ms. Mey-Rin. Oh! I know which one she would like." Picking up the color gets ready to start when a knock came to the door.

It was Paula. "Lady Harmony, may I enter?"

"Yes!"

Her door opens and the woman steps in without Lizzie, who was currently in lessons with her mother and cousin. Leaving Harmony alone to do her own entertainment.

"Oh, what lovely drawings." Paula praises looking at them. "Are they dresses?"

"No. They're animals." Harmony corrects. To Paula's shock. "When I went to the zoo. I'm making one for everyone back home. Back at the manor. See?" She holds up one that Paula could not make out.

But does so anyway. "Oh, yes I see. How masterful. You truly have talent, lady Harmony." Words that made Harmony smile with pride."The reason I am here is I've come to inform you of something."

"What is it?"

The woman could barely hold it in, let alone her smile. Which was fine, except it left Harmony a bit...lost. "It has been aware to me that someone is very fond of a certain type of season when the sky begins to fall with the color white."

Harmony still not catching on until Paula takes her by the hand and leads her to the balcony window. That Harmony saw it and couldn't believe it. Her eyes gaps at the soft white droplets gently falling from the frosted sky. To the ground slowly covering it in a blanket of crisp white. The season was soon to change and it was too be her second favorite one. With the presence of this changing season soon to come, meant it would be time for the holiday of hearth to her. Where it was always warm and bright. Merriment was all around. Colorful and wrapped boxes and items, under a tree or near the fireplace. Everything would smell wonderful.

Nice. Sugar and spices mixed together in such a perfect way it made everything better. Her lips always smiled and the songs of the holidays sung together while making cookies and houses. Of ginger and sugar. Decorating them as well too. And going to play outside, making angels of snow and people of snow. Maybe start a few snowball fights that ended up turning into a game of tag. She'd be thrown up and caught in her sister's arms. Her sister would make her a scarf, a special scarf just for her she'd wear always. Make her mittens too. They'd take long walks together looking for the winter spirit and their little winter fairies. Never to find them, but it was always fun to look.

The stories May would tell her every night with a warm cup of milk or hot chocolate. It was so magical from her memories. And it was even more so when Madam Red came, she'd come and join them. Bringing gifts of spoil for them, though mainly for Harmony. As she had the most than May.

New toys. New crayons. New nearly everything. Madam Red would read to her while May brought out snacks of sweets or would be making dinner. They'd sit down and eat together. As a family.

With a bursting glee, her voice echoes all through the manor. "It's snowing! It's snowing!"She jumps up and laughing and pointing. "Ms. Paula! It's snowing! It's snowing! I love the snow!"

Paula couldn't help but laugh a little at the young girl's admirable excitement. Over the first snowfall. She hadn't stopped jumping and down, one would think she was a rabbit. A smile from ear to ear lite up the whole room. She was beyond happiness that filled Paula with goodness beyond measure.

Squeezing Paula's hand Harmony looks up at her. "Let's go outside!" She said and quickly opens the double doors dashing out. Before Paula could stop her.

"M-My lady!" she calls after her, picking up her skirt hurries in pursuit. Fearing the worse, she might slip and hurt herself. The girl had single mind when it came what brought her a smile. And it was just as Paula feared, Harmony slipped and fell back. "Lady Harmony!" She throws her arms out and catches her just in time.

She was safe. She was alright. And she was still in high spirits. Laughing with her tongue stuck out to catch a snowflake. Such a child, she was. "Ms. Paula! Do it with me! Do it with me!" Harmony includes her. "See, like this!" Sticks out her tongue further.

At first, Paula wasn't sure if she should but changed her mind in a second and joined her. Both of them sticking out their tongues laughing together.

Laughter that reached you, during your lessons. Despite your meticulous focus, Harmony's laughter broke through and took a bit of your attention. For a few seconds, seconds that ended with you being knocked to the floor. Pain shot through your body and brought you back. You didn't want to move, but had no choice and force yourself to get up. Staggering just a bit, hold it firm.

The first snowfall, you could imagine the illuminated look on Harmony's face, she's had since she was a baby. Always, for some reason with the snow. It made her laugh and giggle the most out of anything. And she loved sticking out her tongue to catch the snowflakes. Why? You weren't sure. But, she just loved it and the two of you would do it together...just not this time.

Loathing about the fact you couldn't share it with her was bitter. And you dislike it. But, what could you do? Finally up turn around to Francis who was waiting rather impatiently. Once you took your stance properly just as she taught you, she lunges at you as you do with her.

Clashing.

* * *

The suddenly rang and was quickly answered. "Hello, Phatomhive residence." Sebastian answers."Oh, hello lady Harmony." He smiles."Why yes I will get the young master right away. Please hold." He sets it down and quickly goes to get Ciel.

"What do you mean I have a call? Can't you just take a message?" he grunts following Sebastian. "That is what you're here for."

Ignoring his pouting Sebastian just picks up the phone and hands it to him. "Oh, by my lord this call is of most importance."

His smile was what made Ciel hesitate to take it. But the urgency in his words told him otherwise. Either way he felt something was setting him up. Taking the phone he answers. "This is Ciel Pha-"

"Ciel!" Harmony blares on the other end, starling and nearly deafening him. He had to hold it away from his ear. "Ciel! Did you see? Do you see? It's started to snow!"

Her screams almost cracked the windows. "Is that what you called me for?! And nearly deafen me?" He yells back.

Only for it to be completely ignored. "The snow is soo pretty, Ciel! Did you see it? Did you? Look out the window. Look the window!"

Pinching his brow and holding his rising blood, barks back. "I don't have time for that! What a ridiculous thing to call for!" Expecting to hear her say something, he hears nothing. "...Harmony? Hello? Hello?...Did she hang up on me?"

Sebastian takes the phone and listens."No, there is no dial tone. Hello? Lady Harmony?"

Nothing again. Taking the phone back Ciel tries again. In a calmer voice. "Harmony, answer. I know you're there. Harmony. Harm-"

"WAHHHHAAAA!" She cries and cries. Scaring both Sebastian and Ciel. "You're so mean! Ciel!"

Keeping the phone as far away from his ear as possible would allow him to keep his hearing, but allowing her to keep crying was going to shatter the windows. This was just ridiculous, why did she always put him in a bind? Her volume increased. Looking to Sebastian to do something, who gives a disappointed one with a smile. Understanding, Ciel knew what he had to do. Taking a deep breath he does it.

Handing the phone to Sebastian walks over to the window and yells. "See! I'm looking out the window! I see the snow!"

This was oh so amusing to watch, Sebastian took it all in. The high and might Earl being controlled by someone much younger than he. He began to wonder who held the power.

"I'm looking! I'm looking! So stop your crying! It's giving me a headache!"

Hearing a voice Sebastian listens and answers. "Oh, why yes Lady Harmony the young master is looking out the window. Oh, no he has not stuck his tongue out to taste the snow. Oh, please hold." he covers the bottom of the phone."Master, she would like for you to stick out your tongue and taste the snow."

How disgusting. "What? I will do no such thing!" he refutes. Words he shouldn't have said, realizing this just as Sebastian gets ready to inform Harmony. Tries hastily to open up a window and stick his tongue out.

Covering his mouth to hide his own laughter Sebastian chuckles very lightly. "Why, he has changed his mind." He tells Harmony. "Yes, the first fall of snow is wonderful. I am glad you are enjoying it. Yes...yes I do agree." He nods. "You are such a kind and caring one, lady Harmony. The young master truly does not know what he has."

After an exchanging of words, he hangs up. "Truly precious, lady Harmony is." He praises. When he remembered Ciel. "Young master? Why are you still keeping your tongue like that? You could catch a cold. Come now. It is not becoming of an Earl."

Knowing well the demon was patronizing him Ciel would have said something is his tongue wasn't so cold. Balling up his hand with a sneering look with many colorful words he longed to say turns his back and walks away.

 _That girl will be the death of me,_ he swears.


	39. Visitor

The ground was covered in a light blanket of frost white, turning everything into a magical and enchanting wonderland. The chill in the air made it even better and Harmony adored it. Pacing through the grounds outside dressed in the fitting attire for the weather. Layed up almost, but still looking adorable. Her mitten hands scoop up a bit of snow and tosses it above her, allowing it to sprinkle down all around her. With a bubbly face. Growing even more from the crunch of snow under her boots with each step. Casting her eyes back at her footsteps she's made. And decides to make more singing her favorite song with each hop.

"Hickory Dickory Dock," she starts with giggles. "the mouse ran up the clock, the struck one and mouse ran down-"

"Hickory, Dickory, Dock. Oh, my dearest Harmony what a lovely voice."

A familiar voice warm-hearted and mild voice spoke. Harmony to stop mid-stride in her tracks and turns around tentatively gasping at who stood before her, with a light smile on and soft eyes filled with love looking back. They were just as Harmony remembered, color and all. A color that was so bright always warmed Harmony no matter what. It brought a smile every single time she saw it, thought of it, smelled it. It was always there to hold her and most importantly...love her. Her heart felt whole again, seeing them. Tears of joy begin to build that she tried to hold back biting her lip, but it would not be settled. Rejoiced, she rushes straight into their arms. Not caring if her feet crossed in front of one another, throwing herself into their body, felt their arms wrap around her just as they always did secure and safe. And their touch...their touch was the same.

Soft and sweet.

Just as their scent...their scent...inhaling it eased her racing heart and mind. Settling her tears that soon where wiped away and tender kiss on top her head.

Their hand soothing strokes her hair affectionately. "You have grown, my dearest Harmony. Just look at you. Brings me joy beyond words. Oh, my sweet little Harmony. Has the world been good?"

"Yes." Harmony mutters nodding. "I've missed you. Where are you?" Her words choke filling with tears.

No words came except a heavy sigh, the words were on their lips wanting to be spoken so badly. This child...they deserved to know. Her heart bled for them, their eyes saw it just how much their absence affected her. It all flushed on her face, anger mixed with relief. In their hold. The last thing they would want to do was hurt her in any way.

"...I have been gone for some time, I did not mean for it to hurt you so much. My dear. It is the last thing I would want to do to you." Their words healed the internal wounds Harmony had. Just hearing that was enough. Squeezes them more. Burying her face in them further. "Come." They take her hands in merriment. And smile. Spins her around in the snow, laughing. "Do you remember? How much we did this?"

Spinning with them, Harmony nods delighted. "Yes. I do. Faster. Faster!"

As commanded they spin her faster and faster. The two of them dance in the magic of snow. Leaving footprints and trails. Kicking up snow. Soon turned into running side by side. It was just as Harmony remembered, it was what she longed to do again. And here it was now, happening. Hand in hand. Never to let go.

Just her and Auntie Red.

They ran and ran, it didn't matter how far they went. It was just the two of them. Everything else was behind. In one scoop Madam Red lifts her up in high in her arms. Smiles on spread across their faces. Madam Red never took her eyes off Harmony who stretched her arms high to the sky.

"Auntie Red, look! Look I'm so tall!" she squeals. "I can see everything!"

"I am sure you can." She brings her back down settling her on the ground. "So fearless, you are my dearest Harmony." She strokes her cheeks lightly. With a mild smile. "Such a precious little one you are."

Harmony holds hand when she remembers everything. "I forgot to tell you! We live with Ciel now! Me and May, in a big, big house. Bigger than before and everyone is so nice and kind. And I have pretty dresses all the time and...we should go and tell Ciel you're back! May too! They will be so happy! Come on!"

She pulls her only to have her grip slip out. Looking at her hand confused for a bit, goes back and grabs Madam Red's hand and does the same thing. Only for the same result as before.

"Auntie Red? Why aren't you coming?"

A question, a good question that Madam Red could only smile for an answer. Lowering her gaze takes small steps to the child, and reaches out a hand tucking a few strands of hair behind her ear. Leans in touching foreheads lightly. The wind blew gently between them.

Not understand and becoming scared, Harmony stood there trying to find an answer in the woman's red eyes. Only able to ask a question. "Will you come back, Auntie Red?"

Standing up poised Madam Red holds out a hand instead for her. "Or, you can come with me? My dearest mouse."

Her words like silk ribbon beautiful and colorful, it would be wonderful. Reaching out Harmony hand's looms over Madam Red's stopping when she's a faint voice calling her. Looking for her.

"...Hmmm..." she turns around finding nothing but the echo of the voice calling her. "...Auntie Red, I think that's-"she turns around finding no one there. "Auntie Red? Auntie Red where are you?"

She calls searching seeing nothing but white. Picking up her dress runs anxiously through, following the footprints. "Auntie Red! Auntie Red? Where are you? Auntie Re-Ah!" She suddenly trips and falls. It was hard, holding back her tears looking around. With hung head, squeezes her eyes shut. "Auntie Red, where did you go?"

Rolling over in her bed, opening her eyes slightly Harmony finds herself no longer in the snow, but confinement of her bed and room. In the manor. Slowly she sits up still under sleep's spell rubbing her eyes with a small yawn. Unaware of the presence in her room standing idly by watching her. Till they decide to take a closer look, walking lightly over to the unexpecting girl reaches out a dark covetous hand towards her and plucks a strand of hair instead. Tucking it away leans behind her whispering inducing words that put her back into her slumber.

Her eyes, head, and body fall back to be quickly caught carefully by a hand, that slowly scoops her up in their arms. Rocking the small body slowly, lightly touching face. "Oh, no more tears, my precious mouse." Using their sleeve of their black robe wipes her night tears. "No more my little mouse." They whisper sweetly with a low creepy giggle. Stopping feeling her move just a bit. "Oh, I'm sorry." They rock her again and stand.

Cradling her body as they walk around the room, so this was the life she was going to be living now? Not like the one she was supposed to have. It still amazed them on the knowledge they knew about Harmony and her...dear older sister. It was beyond what they expected, then again it made sense. Their eyes remained on pleasantly on Harmony. They could see why she was precious, considering her soul was saved...miraculously.

Walking to the balcony they open it stepping out. Feeling the fresh chilling air blow through their long gray hair. Nearly forgot about Harmony uses some of their robe and wraps her more. Protecting her from the chill. "I could take you right now, yes, I could..but it is too soon. You came here to enjoy a new life and life you shall. For innocence," they walk back inside and lay back in bed. Covering her. "should bloom first before it extracted. My precious little mouse. Do enjoy your party." Give her a parting kiss and leave.

Harmony! Someone's with her, their presence choked you awake. It was strong and foreboding. Throwing your covers off and spring from the comfort of your bed and room. Ignoring the shooting pain through your body, each step felt like a sharp knife ripping at you. Let it hurt, let it bleed you didn't care. All that mattered was Harmony.

Did they take her? What? Who were they? Why was Harmony so far away from you? Pounding hard through the halls your heart beats raced faster than normal, you could feel your blood pulsating through you ready to burst. Reaching out a hand open the door bursting in. "Harm-" You halt holding your breath, clasping a hand over your mouth grip the handle tightly to stop yourself from shaking.

Taking a deep breath swallow hard and hurry to her bedside. Stroking her head lightly, she was alright. There was nothing wrong. She was still here. No one took her from you, no did. Relieved you fall to your knees and hold her tenderly in your arms. You had to finish your lessons soon with Francis, so you could return back...back to the manor. It was one of few safe places she would be, here...she wasn't. And you being so far from her, can't protect her.

She slept so peacefully, without a single care in the world. Giving her another squeeze stand and carefully look around the room. Their presence you could..could still feel it faintly. It still lingered with it inky stench, smelling of corpses and death. From what you could tell. Looking around you see nothing, still, you felt the threat. Going to the balcony open it and look out across the grounds. It was a chilly night, the stars light up the sky like lights. It was beautiful. Walking to the edge give one last look and go back inside. Shutting the doors behind you.

Down below stepping from the shadows they step looking up at the empty balcony. Their test went as expected, tamed? They scoff, so they thought. There was no doubt she was tamed or neutered if she was able to come so quickly. From the other side of the manor, now...they wondered if they would do it? Eagerly waiting to be disappointed, nothing came.

Their smile dropped, maybe another test would need to be given to see what needed. Taking out the strand of hair from before hold delicately between their fingers. Admiring it. "My sweet, sweet mouse."


	40. Edward

A father knows when there is something wrong with their child, Alexis knew. He could see it all on his son's face. Of course, the boy would not say it, no, he'd be too embarrassed to confront such. So the only way was through a mutual and casual talk. Having one of the servants summon him, Edward comes to his father's study.

"Yes? Father?"

From his desk, the Marquess rises to greet his son. "Please, sit Edward." Doing as he was told, Edward takes the open seat before his father who sits back down in his chair. There was silence for a bit, only the sound of seconds passing filled the room. Not sure what it was his father wanted, Edward prepared himself for it. Expecting it to be about the Order, to be sadly mistaken. "Tell me, Edward, how is the company of your cousin May fairing? During her stay?"

The young man froze speechless, his cheeks burning. The words would not come out correctly. "Well...I...wouldn't..." That he resorted to twiddling his thumbs and looking aside.

Did his father have to bring that up? That was not what he...oh God. What to say? What to say? As he thought of the words, Alexis kept talking. "I believe she is blooming rather well, into a lovely young lady. From what your mother has told me. She and Harmony have settled in well. Wouldn't you say?"

No answer from his son. "Harmony is enjoying her time well, with Elizabeth. Those two are quite a pair. It warms me to see them so happy. Harmony will no doubt grow into a lovely lady herself. As her sister. I must say, May is the quite adaptable young lady. Suited well in many manners. Driven and focused. Yet, still remains and retains her gentleness. Would you not agree?"

Swallowing hard, Edward nods slowly. Fanning himself a little. "Y-Yes...v-very much."

"I was told by your mother, that you took the young ladies all out to the zoo. How very kind. Where you and May able to make talk? Conversate?"

Right there Edward's head lowers, slowing shaking it. "No." He answers fully. "There..." he thinks back, there was obstacles that came. Despite the many times, he tried. One mainly being himself. Not fully Soma, whom he could easily place all the blame upon. It was truly him.

And his father could see. Rising from his seat goes over to his son and places a light hand on his slump shoulder. "Edward."

Though his words soft and comforting, Edward couldn't lift his eyes to his father. They remained on the floor. Lost in what could have been done, weighing him down further. There were so many times he could have...could have...some gentlemen he was. And she tried herself too, which was to be his job. His was concerned over petty things, his mother's words of trust twisted into a scolding. He could not look at her either when he came back.

Shutting his eyes tight, saw her...saw his cousin walking away and he just stood there. As her laughter faded away, her smile turned away from him and he found himself alone, in the dark. The light was gone.

Opening his eyes finds the floor of his father's study blandly looking back. Not a single bit of color. His shoulders slump again, that day could have been...been a wonderful day if he had just...his mother was putting in all her energy to assure this. His father too as well Lizzie, but, he wasn't. He couldn't get her to smile like that, the way Soma could.

Or hold her amazement like him either. He was truly tripping over his own feet. And all she wanted...rising from his seat, still avoiding his father's eyes. Adjust himself. "Thank you, father. Please...please excuse me."Gives the man a respectful nod and leaves.

 _Father, you...I..._ his mind cries walking down the hall. _I should have...how can I even? No matter what I try...I should feel ashamed of myself, I was not a gentleman at all. And soon..._

"Oh, Harmony we look so adorable!" Lizzie squeals. He stops and looks at her closed door. Hearing the two girls laughing and Paula's jingling bells praising them. It managed to bring a smile to his face.

That he stopped to listen. "I love the color. It's so pretty!" Harmony exclaims. "I feel like almost like a princess. Look! Look, Lizzie, how my dress flares when I spin!"

"Yes! Mine too!"

"We'll be the bells of the ball!"

Listening to them, this could happen all the time. Always. The two together and he'd be standing here outside their room not alone, but another by his side. The two girls would actually become sisters. Though now he wasn't sure. Continuing his forlorn walk through the halls and downstairs when his ears faintly pick up a lovely and exquisite melody. Flowing through the halls where he stood. It was beautiful and mesmerizing. Curious he allows it to guide, closing his eyes escaping to another world.

A world of charms and reverie. A ballet upon a crystal mirror lake, so delicate, so alluring. He could stay forever, it filled him with sensation unable to bring forth with words. Feelings could only explain. Resting his back remained taken, unaware of a hand reaching out towards him. Until its light touch and voice that came with it.

"Edward, well this is quite a surprise." you lightly joke, with a simple laugh. Only to startle him. "Edward? Are you alright? Did I startle you?"

He jumps back nearly stumbled giving himself and you distance. At least three feet, staring at you with wide eyes. He wasn't expecting you here...to be here standing before the slightly opened door, holding a violin and well...clearing his throat sets himself straight. "May, I-I hope I wasn't...forgive me."

A strange way to respond. "For what? What do I need to forgive you for?"

"Well, ummm..." his eyes shift and ling on the instrument before going to you to quickly advert them. "you were practicing and I...I happened to interrupt you. I apologize for that." He does a deep bow."It was rude of me."

Your eyes remain on him, why was he accusing himself in such a manner? Why was he acting this way? Why didn't he look at you when he rose, he kept his eyes adverted from you, there was something in them, you could see. Those forests eyes you grew to enjoy looking at seem to wither for some reason. You had to bring them back, your hand reacted to your thought and grab him by the wrist stopping him from leaving.

He stops mid-stride, feeling his body tense up, held himself together. Even if his heart was racing like fire. The sound of you closing the bit of distance between only flared his flight response. But, he forced it down and kept his eyes straight. Even when you came around to the front and stared up at him, searching for his eyes to connect with his, he refused. Biting his lip to hold in his words he wanted to speak. Struggling was becoming more task than anything, he couldn't look you in the eyes. Even if they pleaded. Even if they...they filled with wanting and seeking. To avoid anything further he shuts his eyes, stopping when he felt your touch transfer to the side of his face.

They shoot open finding his golden suns looking back, beaming with rays of warmth that cast aside everything. "Edward," you spoke so softly it reminded him of a cloud. Yet, poured like light rain.

Rain he wanted to wipe away, as he watched your lips move speaking. Caused his chest to tighten like a knot, he could feel its pain. Until it was swept away, from a fresh and warm touch. Looking down finds your hand upon it with eyes staring deeply. Concentrating. He didn't know what to say, lost for words. "Edward," he hears you this time. "can I ask you of something?"

He nods.

It made you glad. With a small hidden smile, that soon ran across your face. Realizing you hadn't asked, he does. "What, what is it?"

Hearing his concern heavy in his words, you bite down, you couldn't...you just couldn't. Looking up at him smiling. Touch the side of his face once again and say words of fib, but also drizzled with some truth. "That you remain as strong a forest. I so do love nature and you provide me with such."

His cheeks slowly redden. Seeing this couldn't help but poke at them just a little and laugh. "Are you some sort of balloon? Hmm? Edward?" You laughed some more.

That is cracked him and he couldn't help but laugh himself. The forest was becoming alive again. You could see it and it was lovely. Edward continued laughing even as yours began to settle. "I see mother has you on the violin, you play very well."

Looking at it nod with a sigh. "Yes, she does. Soon it will be the flute I believe. One would soon think I am one-man-band."

Hearing your humor he chuckles a bit. "Yes, one would think. You would make a wonderful one-woman-band."

"If I decide to do that, you shall be my first performer? Alright?"

He nods agreeing. "You are rather talented, May. It is amazing."

You look at yourself shocked only to laugh. "I suppose." With a slight sigh and mumble a few words to yourself. "Have you tried on your attire yet? For the party? I was informed that they have recently been delivered."

"Oh, no I have not. This is the first I have heard. Have you?"

"I will, once I have finished up with my lessons. Harmony I have heard is truly thrilled to attend. She cannot wait to show off her new gown or is it a dress? I'm not sure, except that Lizzie has her completely sparked. She is also hoping that Ciel will be there. Honestly, I do a little too."

Another joke. The two of you laugh together. "I am sure he will be there. Harmony does miss him, she writes him constantly."

"And sends him drawings. As well the others. I must admit something," your tone changes to a shaky one. Even your smile was of slight. "Though I have had one event, this one makes me rather nervous."

"Really? Why is that?"

As you tell him, a pair of eyes watch the young ones conversate and exchange a pleasant time. Seeing the two so relaxed and mellow, it took some time, but Edward eventually came too. He was settled and smooth. While May was fair and light, her mild bouncing in both posture and mood expressed much. The look shining in Edward's eyes as they remained gazed upon her. There was not once a laugh did escape from him. And not once a smile either. Which Harmony worked to increase and keep.

Their eyes satisfied upon it this leaves them be.

Edward wipes his eyes just a little from the comical tears he produced. "You are quite a delight, May."

"And you as well, Edward." You glance behind you back in the room seeing the time. "I should return. I feel your mother will be by soon."

"Oh, well..." he swallows hard but understood. "Yes, it would be best. We both know how mother can be. Thank you for your company, May." He nods out to you. You do the same thing and he starts walking away.

"Edward!" you call after him. He stops and this time turns around to you. "I do hope we share the evening dancing at the party. I would very much like it."

Realizing what you were asking him, he couldn't stop his lucky smile from spreading and was quick to respond. "Yes, yes I would love that very much as well."

"Wonderful. Then I shall wait with impatient joy. Thank you, Edward." Giving him one more bow go back inside and shut the door.


	41. Chapter 41

Not a single crumb of information, from the stones unturned and leaking sources that would deliver for the right amount of price. Even resorting to...sampling. It was not comparable to their taste, but, it was clear others gravitated finding it whelming and delightful. Along with colorful and rosy words from mouths of others about them...about this nuisance. In their eyes a nuisance that has tainted and crossed their path.

Another contender. Another obstacle that needed to be dealt with, and dealt with they shall.

For pride was strong and the need to be better was even more so. This unseen adversary would finally be brought to light. To justice, in their eyes. They would uncover them and find out all. How dare they do such an unspeakable thing? Crossing swords with them. Stepping on their toes like equals or worse...superiors. Coming in and taking what was rightfully their own. They had their name first.

They would pay and pay dearly. No one makes a fool of the Phantomhive name.

Retribution will theirs, will be Ciel's. He will be merciless in his assault. He will play the part as he intended once he arrived. But, surely make them understand they are not his superior. Going over his plan again in his mind as Sebastian dressed him for the event, silently lavished in the young boy's child silent tantrum. He forced himself to suffer for no reason. Taking it rather personally.

All the demon thought was how silly humans can be. Looking at the sullen pout Ciel tried to hide with his rather mature and vindictive stare in the mirror. Using his own reflection as a practice. Laughing to himself Sebastian slides on the dark orange doublet, button its front. Thinking to himself how Ciel, if caught by another acting this way, would surely be scolded.

Once they happened to be walking by his study overhearing his pompous mannerism and quickly reprimanded him on how spoiled he was more than rotten fruit. It was an interesting thing to compare him to but was equally funny. Even doing it so when they happen to find him up past time someone of his age should be in bed. Dragging him to bed despite his protest, though they where at one another's throat, Ciel did not win despite being master of the house. And was quickly beaten.

If only they were here now, Ciel would surely be quickly defused. Imaging it only amused the demon. "And what are you smiling at?" Ciel notices Sebastian's faint smile. Demanding an answer.

"Why, it is nothing, my lord." Sebastian finishes the last of the buttons and stands back to observe his work. Everything was well and clean. Nothing out of place, Ciel was ready. Pleased smiles so. "You are ready."

Stepping aside Ciel looks at himself in the mirror, his attire was excellent. Every thread was carefully done, the colors the same. It was he expected from Nina and from the amount he paid, which to his surprise was already paid for. Even so, he felt ridiculous in such fashion. But knew this was what the invention instructed to wear. Everyone must, wearing fashion from long before. Giving himself one more look over gives a crisp nod.

"Alright, let's go." Turning his back steps down from the stoll with Sebastian's help, the man follows close behind, opening the door to be surprisingly greeted by the rest of the staff.

With Finnian before them all holding something behind his back. Eyes to the floor. "What is it?" Sebastian arches an eyebrow. "And why are none of you doing your chores? I tol-"

Finnian holds something out Ciel. "Please, master...i-if you see lady Harmony..can you give her this?" Looking down Ciel finds an envelope addressed to Harmony. "W-We won't get a chance to see her, but..."

Baldory takes over. "We'd just like to give her something. She's always sending us stuff."

"Yes, she does," Mey-Rin pipes up adding. "so want her to know we miss her too."

Swallowing Finnian in his boldest voice finishes. "So, please master? Could you? I-we really miss her." His voice lowers along with shine his eyes. He does his best to hold back his own sniffles."It's not..it's not the same without her. Her or the Baroness. So, please."

Noticing the way he was gripping the envelope tightly, Ciel sighs rolling his eyes. "Sebastian." Understanding the man takes it from Finnian and tucks it away. "If it will get your minds a rest then fine." He sighs walking around them. "She will get it, if, I happen to see her."

Hearing that brought the light back into Finnian's eyes and the others. "Thank you, master!" He exclaims with a few tears. "Thank you so much! Have a good time, sir!" He shouts after Ciel waving along with the others.

"Those idiots." He grumbles, sighing. "Even if she's not here, she still an infection. Come on, let's hurry up and get this over with. The sooner the better." Speeding up to waiting carriage out front.

* * *

The guests were arriving on time, which was splendid. A good first start, the hostess of the party stood to greet everyone who came with her faithful maid Libby by her side. Both dressed for the occasion. As it was stated in the invention. The sun was setting coating the sky in a lovely hue of soft reds and oranges with a tint of light blue slowly fading into its darker cousin. Providing a lighting way to the illuminating and golden lights that lite the road to the illustrious fortified building...was it right to call it a castle? Or was it something else?

Running fountains in the front of sweet angels. Spewing water from their delicate lips. Smiling graciously. With eyes of pure kindness cast upon those who came, with a hidden blessing for each. The fresh grass was even and well. With its color of assorted flowers aligned along the edges, leading to the large open doors. That once entered became transported to another world, it was like gentle sunrays came to give light. Such a warm glow showered over all who entered.

Colors of yellows, golds, oranges...all that was warm mixed in faintly with some of cool. The decorations many admired and furniture as well. Severts were busy making sure the guest were well attended too. Greeting each person respectfully and adhering to what they needed. Swiftly and effectively. This night had to go...no had to be perfect. Nothing could go around.

"Hello, welcome." the Hostess and mistress of the house greets with a formal smile. "Hello, welcome. I am pleased you have made it." Shaking a few hands. Stopping for a moment and turns to Libby. "Libby, please not with such heavy eyes, I assure you that I am well."

Embarrassed the maid looks down. "F-Forgive me, I am just concerned. That is all."

"I understand, but, please pay your concerns tonight's party. That is all I ask."

"Yes, my lady. I shall."

Pleased the mistress turns back welcoming everyone when her eyes and ears notice who had just arrived. Sharply gasp silently. Her hands nearly trembled if she didn't hold them. They were actually here, she couldn't believe it, though she knew since they did say they would be. Such a beautiful and powerful family. All of them, each looked lovely.

Her mind racing on what to do does the most respectful gesture. Holding the edges of her dress bows deeply. "It is a true honor to meet you, Marquess and Marchioness of Midford and your family. I am beyond joy to see you grace your presence. Words cannot shower you with such, I am the Lady and hostess of this event, Christina Venus Constantine. Welcome."

"Please," Alexis holds out a hand for the woman, helping her up. "Lady Constantine."

Hesitant for a second, Christina takes his hand and rises with his help. "My lord, thank you for such kindness."

Staying close to her husband, Francis's eyes quickly cast around. "You have a lovely place. You have done well, thank you for including our family in your event tonight."

Frozen for a second, Christina did her best to keep her beaming smile from spreading and settled for a humble one. "Thank you, my lady for your gracious words. And," she turns to Edward and Lizzie. "You must be their lovely children. My what a handsome young man, I have a son near your age. And you must be their lovely and adorable daughter. Hello."

Hearing that Lizzie nearly squealed her head off, but curtsy properly. As did Edward. "Thank you, I am Edward Midford and this is my younger sister Elizabeth "Midford."

"Why, even lovely names. You have to wonderful jewels." Christina compliments lovingly. Her eyes finally meet with the two other bodies present with the family.

Noticing this Francis takes over introduction. "Lady Constantine, may I present to you, my two lovely nieces. The youngest Harmony Dallas-Burnett and her older sister, the current head, and holder of the Baroness of Dallas-Burnett, May."

With that you and Harmony greet her with a slight nod, Harmony came up a bit fast with a precious smile. "Hello and good evening. It is a pleasure to meet you, Lad-" she pauses for a second and stares at the woman. _Her...face.._ shaking it off finishes. Bringing her smile back. "Lady Con..Con...Cons.."she struggles to say and looks to Lizzie for assistance.

"Okay, say it with me." Lizzie coaches her. "Together." And together they say the woman's name.

It was a mouth full for the young girl, but she managed. "Yes! Lady Constantine."

The sight nearly melted the woman's heart. "My, my what a smart girl. I am sure my little ones will surely enjoy you." She nods lightly to Harmony. "Thank you, Lady Harmony."

Now it was your turn. Quietly clear your throat and speak. Pausing to for a second looking at this woman, she looked...looked. Shaking it off and pushing it in the back of your mind. "Hello and good evening Lady Constantine, you have a marvelous home. I look forward to this evening, I am sure it will be a night of wonder and joy."

Your words eased her. "Thank you, I am pleased to hear that. Baroness." Her eyes soften and she steps aside. "Please, come in and enjoy yourselves. Everything will begin soon."

Following Alexis and Francis, Lizzie and Harmony walk into together and you with Edward. It sure did feel like you stepped back through time, considering the costume attire everyone was to wear, it almost felt like the 15 century. Something out of a history book. As your eyes looked around, you felt something...

"Lizzie, everything looks so nice!" Harmony brings your attention away from it. Looking to her find her face lite up with a wide smile and eyes. Her energy rising and ready to be released. It was so hard for her to contain.

You couldn't help but smile to yourself. "I feel like a true princess in a Fairy Tale." Lizzie expresses. Which Harmony agreed.

"Girls," Francis spoke. "Contain yourselves. We are guest in another's home. So you must show display and poise. Understood?"

Her words halted any thoughts running through their mind. "Francis," Alexis comes in to ease it. "They are just excited, allow them to have such a fun. It is not every day one comes to a castle."

With that Harmony and Lizzie take hold of each other's hand and go off. "Harmony and Lizzie," you shout after them. "Please stay together." Only to get giggles in return. Unsure if they heard you. "Wonderful." You sigh.

"They will be fine," Edward assures you. "there is not much they can do."

Your eyes turn to him and find comfort. "Yes, I suppose you are correct. Forgive me. Oh, I just remember...excuse me." You break away from him and head in the direction the girls went. Leaving a confused Edward. "I shall be back I assure you, I just..." Without any further explanation melt into the sea of others.

Edward watched you disappear, he gets ready to follow when a friendly arm hooks and pulls him in. "Edward! You made it!"

Knowing that light and hearty voice, the young man's shoulders drop. "Alejandro, hello."

Squeezing him close laughing dashingly. "You don't sound rather happy to see me, everything alright?" Edward gets ready to tell him, for Alejandro to keep going. "Guess what? You won't believe what is going to happen tonight? It was last minute of course, I thought of it because...well it got me thinking of your love life..I mean loveless life." Smiling, ignoring Edward's redden state."I thought about making this really fun game, where everyone gets to wear a masquerade mask and something else..." he leans in whispering.

The clock struck its time, 6 o'clock and the servants come around with masquerade masks. Handing them each out to every guest. Which a certain young Earl found odd.

"A mask? What is going on here?" Ciel tilts his head to the side a bit with a slightly raised eyebrow.


	42. Hidden

A masquerade mask? Quite an unusual thing to present to the guest, many didn't know why looking at it questionably. With mummers spreading among them. Though most felt that way, another felt it as the perfect way to move around undetected without anyone noticing. After all, orders are orders, even if they were petty. Slipping on their dark maroon boarded with silver stones woven into rhombus shape in the center. Covered the upper half of their face, just like the rest of the males. Their mask same color and covered the same amount while all women donned lavender mask covering their faces fully. Their eyes watched as each person put it on as instructed by the servants.

Good, they could sneak out while they parade around like simple idiots for the galore of joy. The shadows they needed just needed to get to them and they could rome around freely. Maneuvering through the guest like snake upon its prey, approaching it reaches out to be suddenly stopped by one of the male servants.

"Excuse me sir if you could please stay." They politely redirect back around. Ushering them among the others.

Realizing they could not move from under their watchful eye, had no choice but to remain put as the Hostess addresses everyone collecting their attention, along with another. A man standing by her side wearing a mask the same as the other men, though he wore a dark grey with golden designs upon it. His dark brown nearly black hair dashingly combed back. Dressed as a noble lord befitting of the title for that era. His built was strong and sturdy, a man of respect he carried himself but also humble with a commanding presence. While his wife, the lady stood so delicate and light. Even dressed as such, her long lush orange hair was braided into a crown with the rest draping down. Accented with pearls and a lovely broch. Her dazzling and mild smile shined everywhere. And eyes cast upon everyone with pleasure of their presence. It was clear she was pushing down her own nerves.

In a projecting voice spoke. "Ladies and gentlemen, esteemed guest I am ever so gracious that you have come tonight. It warms me to see the kindness you have to accept it. My concern is that you are all welcomed and warmed tonight. Enjoying yourself beyond extent. This night is to be of merriment and perhaps friendship." A light smile appears, earning a few laughs and smiles. "I am Lady Constantine and this is, my husband Lord Constantine."

She looks to the man who gives a nod and wave. "Yes, he is a man of few words. Now, I am quite sure your minds are wondering of the mask each of you has received, there is a reason I assure you. You see it was an idea one of my lovely sons has bestowed upon me. I understand it might be considered customary, though I do hope you enjoy it. As you have noticed, your mask are each differently designed. For tha-"

This was rather unexpected, though at the same time absorbed in it. While another felt it plaintive. There was no time for such. Not when their mind was focused elsewhere. For others, it would be chance...to see. To if...

Slinging an arm around Edward, Alejandro pulls the young man close. Both wearing their mask. "So? What do you think of the game my amigo? Hmm? Is it not to your liking?"

Edward wasn't sure what to say really, it was clear Alejandro put in a great deal of thought into what was just announced. The young man he just met, enrolled in Weston college and the newest student, put so much for him. "You sure thought it through I must say."

Alejandro throws his head back with a belly laugh. Slapping Edward on the back, not realizing the strength he used. Hooks him back with his arm and pulls in back. "Ah, you are so careful with your words. My amigo, come now..." his eyes search through the masked faces. "I don't see your Enchantress? What does she look like? Hmm? I am to assume she is quite one to look at. Well? Then perhaps we can make sure to keep the connection? Well?" Nuding him coyly. "Tell me? What attire is she in? I know you did not spare any expenses on her. Well?"

His tongue swelling Edward's mind paints the serene image in his mind. Though she left his side for some time, he could see it clear as day. The style was elegant and luscious, it completed her so well. Nina chooses a marvelous style for his dear cousin. A gown fit for a lady, for a delicate flower. A robust red-wine color signified her status and inherited title, it enchantingly draped over her, falling just a little off the shoulders, fitting well. Crushed velvet fabric, laced up back and front. Long sleeves that flared out at the end. Silver accented and lined it in such a light touch it seem like the stars blessed it. Part of her hair was gathered up and twisted into half a bun with the rest falling and resting. With its natural texture. There was no need for any curls or anything extra. She wore matching lipstick as her gown. Heels as well, though it could not been under the dress. And silver thin necklace to match. She stood before him a lady, no, it was something more. That words could not describe.

Except captivating.

She was the fair maiden and he her knight.

And when she took his hand, he didn't want to let go. His eyes never left hers, they didn't want them too. He could stare into them forever if allowed. That is until she spoke reminding him of leaving. That the spell was broken, just for that moment. And when she was on his arm as they entered he felt himself swell up inside from other eyes looking. He wanted to smile but instead gave it to her. There was no need to feel prideful, while she was chastity and modest. He couldn't smear that it would be unethical. In his mind at least.

Her eyes though sutle lite up lightly gleaming at what she saw. Her breath not doubt taken away, he could feel her body jerky slightly. Even as she remained calm. She held herself well, he would praise his mother's teachings, but something in him his cousin did this herself. She was fitting into her position well. And he felt himself forever calm.

Yes. That was how his mind saw her, the words came out his mouth like poetry. Of such tenderness, Alejandro felt its effect. "You speak with such conveying emotion, one would fall in love hearing them. I wouldn't be surprised if you made the angels jealous themselves." He places a light hand on his friend's shoulder. "Sweet and savory chocolate is the richest when pure. And you have proven it. I will make sure this goes well, I shall look out for such a pearl. So that you can claim it."

Edward's eye widens staring at the young man, who smiled warmly looking across the room towards the Hostess and Host. Lifting up his mask just a little and wipes a tear. Sighing softly. "A man is a true one when he shares his own heart. This night shall be yours." He puts his mask back on smirking.

The rules and instructions given, along with another object that was meant for something. Again, this was so trivial and distraction and most importantly a nuscience. They needed an opening to leave, but once the music started and bodies began to move to its rhythm, they became swept up. Pressing hands together to another bowed and exchanged a quick dance. Looking to go to another if not matched. So many of different shapes and sizes. It was rather hard to tell with the masks on, as it covered the woman's face, the males upper half of their face pressing their hair back, to conceal it.

The music sped up a merrily as the steps did. It was easy to see many were smiling under with pleasure under their mask. Having quite an entertainment. So they too put on a smile of enjoyment. One must make sure put on every mask and there were many. Bowing lightly come back up to their next partner, when their eyes noticed something or rather someone quickly leaving, slipping into the shadows. Rising their eyes remained transfixed in that area as their feet danced. The match was not it...that was fine.

Switching to another, formulate a plan come up with a way to leave this wasteless game and hunt. It would require their continue performances. With a charming smile given allowed them to get through, moving faster than the music was producing. Nearing the slither area their elusive friend took. Reaching it quickly departs. Tempted to toss off the mask instead keeps it on, should they get caught.

This place was surely a castle all the long and twisting corridors, high arched ceilings still intact holding history. Walls of ancient stone and rocks. Cleaned but still kept in its original state. Was masterful. One would surely be taken by its beauty and with the sweet wind of the echoing music flowed all throughout only made it more alluring and magical. The night also cast its own cold charm.

That gave a faint sound of life.

To be interrupted, stopping they listen to echoing sound of heals lightly moving on air. It was hard to say which way to go, the cold draft did not help really. So it would be considered on guessing if that was what they came here for. Turning from it walk in the opposite direction, as distant eyes watch them before heading the other way.

Both unaware of the second vail glance they cast.

The dance still commenced and Edward wasn't sure how many he's been through only that he knew..felt it wasn't his cousin. Every hand he touched, every palm he rested lightly against another was not her's. It wasn't soft...it wasn't light. It wasn't her's. His eyes carefully watched every move made. Even the slightest. The way they bowed. The way they walked towards him, even the way they held their gaze with his. His eyes couldn't see deep into them nor did their eyes become fascinated when locked with his. He didn't see it. Nothing.

There was no match that he ached for. Hoped for. Bled for. His chest tightens every time someone came to fit the piece, both seem sadly disappointed. His eyes flickered a few heads away to Alejandro, the young man hadn't given him any sign yet. With so many unseen faces it was hard to see how close or how far she was.

The question was though...was she even?

Looking away from his partner briefly felt her presence whiff through him. Her scent was here but gone as quickly as it came. Heart a fluttered stops for a few seconds, whips his head around just in time to see someone slip away.

 _May?_

This whole pairing was just a bore...a big one. Trying to find the one who matches. If not for the food they would not be here, that and because as an Earl they felt obligated to attend. Even if for other reasons. Switching to another, yawns under their mask though doesn't hide the gesture. When was food going to come? Could this stop already? It wasn't at all exciting, that is until their eyes caught a flicking individual sink away. Did they become more invested.

Hiding one's face seem utterly ridiculous, one felt they should not have too. Even if for a bit of entertainment. Still, it was enjoyable and lively. Being invited here was a surprise but a good one. They hoped to see familiar faces and a certain familiar face. In which they truly believed would match with them. Even if it meant going through many others, taking hold of hands to move them aside for their desired prize. Bowing to another escort them to the next one, hearing a gleeful yelp. The match had been found. Glad to know, solemnly smile under their mask and take the hand presented, stop mid-way notice a masked individual slip away.

Curious and enthralled felt a calling towards them. Something spoke to them, whispered for them to follow. Realize they would not find their match here, they would have to go after it.

In the dark and cold halls a figure concealed by the shade of night, graciously given bits of light by the lights of the night sky. Briskly and lightly run down the empty corridors, searching...searching for something. Something that faintly called to them. That seem oddly familiar. Having slipped away from the event, kept their mask to hide themselves. Should they get caught. And avoid anything should anything happen. Their hair flowed behind them leaving a mystical trail. Sweeping around the corner find nothing but a wall. Tentatively they step back in their heels and go back the way they came, taking a right this time. Soon find themselves in an open-arched corridors leading to a lushes garden. Covered in a slight blanket of frost. Glisten ground with millions of frosted stars, the chill was abnormally comfortable and serene. The frost was pure and clean...the same color as them.

This weather...the season soon to come made them smile softly while remaining broken inside. Yes, they could see it...see her clear as day. Standing before them could feel their gentle smile and eyes on them. A smile they could not look at, hanging their eyes and head low. Reach up with a hand and slowly take off their mask...one of their mask. Softly whimpering their name into the night.

Open their mouth knowing full well their words would come out cracked and quivering. Stop halfway from completely revealing themselves. And remain still...hearing the soft breeze formulate words spoken. Words their mind heard, listening to their delicate words say their name. Not their actual name a name falsely given. But, when they said it meant so much.

Where they proud? Proud of how their child was being raised now? Or where upset with them? For the decision they choose because of their own heartache. Their own selfish heartache. Seeing their smile, mirroring their daughter's. A smile meant to be treasured and kept. Their daughter, their sister...now. The only piece left they had of their mother. The constant joy in their life.

Wishing to see them again. Bury their tight pain in them down...deep. They had too. Inhaling deeply. "...Teng Sh...She..."

Their arms fall and hands to their side. Swing from the minor push of the wind, it was hard to stand with so much pressured weight coincided in them. The woman...she was so kind..so kind to be painted in red. To scream horrible screams and be eaten by hungry flames. If...if only they could have...they could only save...only save what she treasured the most. And bring them to a new life.

The woman was like this snow, fair and beautiful. Soft and kind. Filled with hearth. As the season brought, as her daughtered loved. Purity without a single drop of taint. Brought merriment and smiles always. Nipping at the noise, as her daughter loved to do. Her child loved so much, taking a few steps onto the walkway carefully. Stand there finally looking up at the sky, noticing the stars filling it. Sees one gleam the brightest. It was them...they could feel it. Shutting their eyes see the woman, in all her vision. Extending her hand out.

 _Jun, my daughter. Come._

Her hand...Teng Shen's hand there it was...waiting. Waiting. To be taken. Reaching out slowly to take it, for another to come and swept it away. Holding it instead of Teng Shen. The hand guides them away and into syncing steps across the frosted grounds. Each step was taken with careful consideration. Watchful footing dotingly kept their hand around their waist keeping them close. But, not too close. Just right. Though with each feather spin done closed the distance. The music drowned out and replaced with nature's own. Neither broke from the other, breathing became a dance together. Stopping the leader gracefully spins them around and catches them lightly. Still, they kept their eyes adverted to the ground, weighed down immensely. So a thought came to their mind, it was quick as was their action. Remembering what the Hostess said, decided to change it just a little. Just this once, lean down towards them. Lightly like a soft petal places a hand over the lower part of their mouth and kisses the back.

And just as they thought it brought their eyes back from sinking thoughts. To here and now, their eyes take a second to realize what was happening, as they widen with each recollection. Stare at them confused, swat them back and quickly pull away. From their hold. Glaring with flickering flames. Remaining calm the gentleman's eyes fall down towards the ground, seeing this, they too cast their eyes down, surprised to find...a match. They matched.

Not good.

Not good at all, as the rules state once the match is found the two must reveal themselves. But, it was clear neither wanted too. Stubbornly refusing. Well, at least one was more so than the other. Who kept their guard up stepping back little by little. Keeping their eyes upon the gentleman. Should he try anything. It didn't matter, they step towards them slowly untying the lace that held their mask in place, begins to reveal themselves. Stops suddenly from an interruption. Quickly put their mask back on tying it back. Look up finding the maiden gone, though left behind their fitting pieces. That for some reason they picked up and tucked it away.

Finally out of the cold, you managed to flee from who it was...feeling yourself far stop and rest your back up against the cold wall with a hand on your rising chest, on your beating heart. That hadn't stopped despite your efforts. Taking off the mask and look back the way you came, no one was following. No one was trailing you. It was just you.

That gentleman...he...he...you couldn't recognize his presence...your mind was otherwise distracted. Otherwise, you'd be able to know who it was. But, the past held you for that moment. It took all your senses. Even away from your original reason for being here, just as the thoughts of that gentleman was doing right now. If not for these masks you could know another way as well.

Looking at this mask, another one for you to wear. Slip it back on and head back to the event. Though not before stopping and looking over your shoulder in the way you came for a few minutes, there was nothing...nothing but emptiness and cold. Yet, for some reason, it felt like eyes were watching you. Familiar eyes. Thinking nothing of it hurry back. Just as he steps out of the shadows.


	43. Chapter 43

Finally, the game ended, everyone could stop dancing and take off their mask if they haven't already and reveal themselves to their partner. Many who were surprised and couldn't help but blissfully laugh heartily. Applauding on the game, much to lady Constantine's relief and pleasing. She gives a humble bow, remaining poised with her joyous tears at bay. Though her smile expressed it.

"Thank you, you are all too kind. I am just pleased all have enjoyed themselves with the game. And," she adds with a feathered chuckle." have found your match."

The response was recuperated the same. Good. Just good.

With the mood so well and kind, the party could continue into a lovely time for everyone. Indeed it was, though for another it was more of a state of confusion. With her mask off, Harmony didn't see any familiar faces nor did she see Lizzie or May. Lost in a sea of colorful and prime individuals and clothing, looking all around her and behind the child stood there quivering slightly. As everything and everyone around seem to enlarge. And she shrunk, feel her heart raspily beating in her ears caused her little body to tense up. Moving out the way quickly from anyone who came walking by. Scooting herself back...till it pressed up against something solid. Gripping her mask shuts her eyes to her rising fear. And calls out a name, the first name that came off her tongue. During which an individual approaches having noticed her and stands over the squatting girl, reaches out a hand taps her on the shoulder.

Hurrying back Ciel, Sebastian stops hearing a trembling whisper calling for him. Stopping knowing that familiar voice scans the room and soon locates the directions it came from. He could smell their surfacing tears as the cries repeated his name. Crying at such a time would be...shaking that thought from his mind heads in the direction. Moving through reaches the spot and reaches out a hand to briskly collide with another, to his surprise.

"Why, Baroness this is quite a surprise." He kittenish with a mild smile. While you stared him down with a deepening scowl and quickly advert from his gaze. Snatching your hand back wiping it. "Now, that is quite a rude thing to do. I must say this is a surprise to see you, I assumed you would be Lord Edward hanging upon his arm, like a bracelet."

Knowing what he was getting at do your best to not let his words reach you. "I am surprised as well, they allowed such a fowl one as yourself in, then again I suppose a pup must follow their master, correct?"

His eyes flash warning you, yours do the same back, taking a step to him. Smirking at his restrainment. "What's the matter puppy? Hmmm? Did I hit a nerve?"

Oh, he wanted to do more than use his words against you. He could feel his body ready to reach, itching to do something. Held back and instead covers his mouth and lightly chuckles. A surprise to you. This was not the reaction you were expecting. Left you puzzled.

Which he used to his favor. "How kind of you for calling me something rather adorable," that was not what you meant. "though would be not both be considered pups following our masters? Hm?"

"Just what are you saying?"

This was too rich, all he had to do was dangle a string, now to attach some bait. His eyes shift to the empty spot, yours follow still not sure what he was saying or talking about. It didn't matter because she wasn't here.

"Harmony?" Look around finding no sign of her, just a few minutes ago you felt her scared and alone. Fearing you rushed to her without a second thought. Looking around at the many faces see not even a single strand of her. Where could she have gone?

Trying not to panic remain as calm as you'd allow yourself. If not couldn't..couldn't sense her. Staring across block out your heartbeat and focus. Not caring that Sebastian was there, who stood back waiting to see what you'd do. He could feel it...see it faintly radiate off you. Now sent a pulse weak pulse across the room.

It was as he thought...you weren't human. Then again he knew, just not what you were. Even if with the information he found and obtained. Though interested in this, he too wondered where the little girl was. She wasn't here as he believed she'd be, her scent was but there was also another. One he was not familiar with. And lead in many directions. Though under the Midford's care, she was still in his master's, which meant he was charged with her. That girl was something else.

Why could she not just...just stay put? It would make everything much smoother. Looking around himself spots no sign, so he'd have to go off of scent. Picking it up while thinking of how he would tell Ciel of his tardiness. Glancing back at you, your eyes now opened and locked, it seem you had located her as well.

"There."

He hears you sigh. Just as you take the first step his hand suddenly latches onto your wrist and holds you back. "Release me!"You sneer at him. But he refused, only upsetting you as you fit against his hold. "I said to release me! Now!" Raise your about to slap him.

"May! There you are."Edward emerges from the crowd his eyes fall on you sigh. "Are you alright?" He quickly hurries over, just as Sebastian releases you and steps back.

Your previous action quickly drops and you put on a soft smile for him. With your eyes dropped. "Forgive me, I did not mean to cause you any sort of worry. I was just looking for my sister, for Harmony." Turn around to the empty spot. "I assumed she'd be here, but as it seems she is not."

He heard the grievance and laced worry in your voice, trying hard not to crack. He quickly takes your hand in his, to the distaste of another. "Yes, Lizzie informed me the two became separated, do not worry, we will find her. I assure you, come we shall look together." Glad to hear look up into his eyes and see his cement comfort. Brought a smile to your face and his. To drop by a cough from Sebastian. "Oh, Sebastian," he noticed him. "this is a surprise. Is the earl nearby?" he looked around.

Sebastian just simply smiled politely. "I was just heading back to my master, Lord Edward, though I became distracted upon my concerns for the lady Harmony herself."

"Well, how kind of you. Thank you."

He bows his head. "You are most welcome. I was about to accompany the Baroness in her dire search for her sister."

Edward looks at you then back to Sebastian. "Even if she is not in your care it amazes me how much you care for her well being. She does fancy you and misses you quite a lot."

With a flattered and humble expression, Sebastian remained stunned for a second. "Why, I am quite surprised to hear that. I too miss the lady."

"An extra pair of eyes could always be of use, we could use them." Edward invites him, to your internal refusal. Fuming inside remains welcoming at the idea outside when you remembered something.

"Though a kind gesture," you let go of Edward and step between him and Sebastian. "I am quite sure the Earl would like for Sebastian to be his side. As one should not stray too far away from their master. Correct Sebastian?" Turn to him with a smile.

Clever was what came to mind. This round won, but he'd be the victor, accepts your truthful words. "You are correct, I should return to my master's side. Thank you, Baroness." He gives you a bow coming flashing his eyes at you and walks away.

For some reason that look, he gave caused your heart to stop and body to freeze, there was something that stare that made you quiver and still feel his presence over you. A touch from Edward for some reason burned that you nearly smacked it away if you didn't realize it was him. And calm yourself.

"Are you alright?" he whispers close.

Where you alright? You weren't sure...looking passed him in the direction Sebastian went...you weren't sure and hold onto Edward's arm to his confusion and surprise. His eyes fall on you wondering what it was, but he could not see any answer. Even when calls to you, there was no response for a second. Only more pressure you added holding onto him.

Now concerned reaches out a light touch to you. "May! Edward!" Lizzie squeals stopping her brother and his attention adverts to her. She waves coming over dragging someone with her and that someone was Ciel. "Oh! You both matched! How wonderful!" She claps jumping up and down. Quickly lets go of Ciel and grabs hold of a hand from you and Edward. "I just knew it, the two of you would get one another. It was meant to be. You both are so beautiful together." Her words came out warmly. As her eyes gloss up. Looking at you deeply, becoming lost in your eyes. Then to Edward doing the same thing. When she realized something, though kept it to herself and let's go and latches back onto Ciel. " Don't they look beautiful, Ciel? Hmm?"

Grumbling Ciel looks up rolling his eye, though was careful with his words. "Yes, they do."

She claps delightedly to hear he agreed. "Yes, they do! Now," she changes the topic. "have you two seen Harmony? We've been looking for her and have not come across her, I'm starting to become worried."

"No, we were just about to go and look for her," Edward informs her. Lizzie's eyes drop. Shaking her head.

Casting her eyes to the floor tries not to think of the worst. "It is all my fault...I should have..May please for-"

"Excuse me." You quickly leave them before Edward could call after you. As he and sister stood there confused Ciel noticed something. Maneuvering through the others, you couldn't shake it. You just couldn't, it distracted you, that you didn't notice a hand shot out and grab you by the wrist. Until you were whipped around and in their hold. Forcing you to dance with them.

"What a surprise this is, the earl's cousin. The Baroness Dallas-Burnett." A familiar yet annoying presence spoke. Your eyes look and lock with grey ones, that slivery smile curled on their lips. "Now, don't be so stunned to not speak, it is rather rude for a lady to do so, then again it is also rude for one not to invite another to their own event. Shall we continue our dance?"

Charles Grey casual said forcefully sweeping you with him across the dance floor, leaning in close to your ear. "Now, tell me where you were running off to? Hmm? I am rather curious to know," he pauses for a second to think. "what you were doing in the garden?"


	44. Chapter 44

Was this is right? Was it okay? Should...should she be doing this? Harmony wasn't completely sure twiddling her fingers while keeping her eyes on the floor. Sure she was thankful to be in a sense...saved by them, she just couldn't stop the butterflies in her stomach from moving around. Especially right now, her sister told her this wasn't the right thing to do, her Ciel too and the others. Mr. Sebastian would remind her and Finnian would tell her too. That it wasn't right.

So why was she staying? Well, one her eyes haven't landed on anyone she knew and this seem like the best...option right now. Why where parties so big? The one Ciel gave wasn't this big, it didn't have...so many people. She was always by someone she knew no matter where she stood in the room. She could see her sister, Ciel...Mr. Sebastian, Finnian, Snake, Mey-Rin, Badroly Mr. Tanaka, Lizzie and her family. But, mainly her sister and Ciel and the rest of her family.

Not, all this. Lost in a faceless sea. She wasn't going to cry, she wasn't going to do it, she promised. She promised she wouldn't do it, just...as her lip quivered why didn't they come? She called for them to come, but they didn't, no one did. Now she was left alone. Shutting her eyes finding herself alone with a strong sugary smell. Wait? A strong sugary smell, that wasn't right. Slowly opening her eyes as they lite up at the delicious sweet treat before her and next thing she knew it was sitting in the palm of her little hands, glistening with its richness.

 _So, so sparkly._ She thought as a bit of drool showed in the corner of her mouth. Would it...would it taste as good as it looked? Only one way to find out, taking a bite everything melted away and found herself in a state of sweet bliss. She wanted more and more was held before her.

She takes it from them eating it just as quick as the first one, licking her lips with pleasure and a smile to match. "It's so yummy!" she chimes giggling wh bits of frosting around the corner of her mouth.

"See! I told you! There's a lot more good things to eat. Do you want to eat all of them?"

A question that she quickly responded, ignoring the words of Ciel's in her mind to not. "Yes! Let's get more!"

A small hand is held out to her with an agreeing smile. "Yeah!" Taking her hand in their's leads her to the sweet treasure which she gladly follows. Allowing the young boy dark haired boy to lead. He was able to maneuver his way through the guests, remaining undetected.

He was quick, she was sure she'd trip over her own feet, which surprisingly she didn't. It didn't take long for them to reach their treasure and it was beautiful. Chocolate piled high, small cakes decorated in elaborate icing and toppings. Some had liquid drizzling on it, colorful candies wrapped up in vibrant wrappers, cookies of different sizes and shapes. Some she's never seen or tired. Her mind making a photographic image to have later or have Sebastian make them. She wanted them all, all of them right now. Standing next to the boy who was also looking at the spread on the table before with greedy intention and impulse starts to grab as many as his little hands could carry, stuffing some in his mouth.

Turns to Harmony, wondering why she hadn't started. Looking to him she wasn't sure at first but quickly throws it aside when he gives her a cookie. A bite from it fired up her grabbing. Just like him, she ate some while trying to gather as much as she could. Both children tried to suppress their laughter at their misdeed, but it was all in vain. As they enjoyed their finding a displeased shadow hangs over them. With an interrupting cough. One that made both turn white and freeze instantly.

As the children froze, your blood turned just the same with daggered eyes towards Earl Gray, who took joy in your sharp expression. Teasing a bit too. "Why, such a bladed look, Baroness. Come now?" He clicks his tongue with a small curled smile. Leading in the dance.

His touch on you made your skin burn and your body tighten, it took a great deal of mental suppression from reacting with a hit. Itching to clench your hand into a fist resist from the light squeeze he gave to the hand he held. With a light laugh, spinning around and around with care. Oh, he was a character, so you played his game carrying a proper smile as a lady should. Locking away your response to the question he whispered in your ear. His eyes noticed and slanted on you, giving your hand another squeeze. Humming.

Humming which turned into a low whistle. He sweeps you around again. Nearly causing you to lose your balance, your feet slightly trip over each other. "Whoa, careful." He catches you chivalrously. "You aren't normally this clumsy, Baroness. Why in the garden you danced like a perfect snowflake."

Again about the garden, averting your eyes from his refusing to answer. He causes you stumble again, catching you once more. Shaking his head commenting, again. "Baroness," he clicks his tongue woefully. "are you alright? I hope someone as tender as yourself is alright."

"I am well, thank you Lord Gray." you subtle spit back. Trying to remove yourself from him, but realize he had taken you in the center among the others dancing. Around others who could see even as they danced. There was no way to get away.

Cursing mentally, you had remained solid and would with his constant pressuring. A game his eyes sparked with interest but also becoming rather intolerable. Growling a bit. Kept up his gentleman facade. Even engaging in idle talk.

"I was rather surprised you and your sister do not live with the Earl anymore, what's the matter? He became tired and decided to release his obligation to another? Hmm?" He leans closer. Laughing behind his words.

This was just sad, really, he was still bothered by what happened that much you could see. It was hard not to think this was rather childish of not...just crude. Even so, you did not take kindly to his words.

A flame back. "You are correct, my sister and I do not currently live with my cousin. We are in the care of our dear Aunt and her family. All who are masters of the blade which I believe you are ranked below them correct? Oh, it is my dear cousin Elizbeth whom you are inferior too, right?"

That stuck a string a sour one. It pleased you as you couldn't help but smile. To quickly drop feeling his grip tighten more warning. "Your words are sharp, as well misguided one. I would be careful with them."

"Or what?" you step unfazed and turn your chin up. "I informed you before to not say such words about my cousin. Now, release me I have grown exhausted of dancing, good sir."

A release he didn't give you and kept you. You could feel his anger gripping at you and burn from the glare he gave which you refused to address. Along with the low growl emitting from his throat. "You have taken after the Earl in more ways than once. Now," his tone lowers. "you will tell me why you disappeared and became curious? On such a fun night."

"Why does it matter? I just wanted some air."

"You can get that anywhere."

"I like the cold."

"Hard to believe that, then again..." he lifts your chin forcing your look at him. "I wouldn't be surprised. No," his eyes begin to dig further in yours. "no it was something else. Some..."

The way he held your attention from afar made onlookers assume something else. Those who saw whispered to others doing their best to hide it. While another at first enjoyed what they saw for their own pleasure, quickly dissolved the feeling. About to react when their eyes noticed two little others sneaking their way through. Trying hard not to be noticed, which they weren't until they spotted them. Sighing they head after them.

Gray's eye remained searching in your fortress eyes, he kept his hold on you. If this wasn't a social evening you and not many around you would have struck back, but since it was, bound you to remain submissive. For now.

"Tell me? What was it?" he hums to you, a bit curious. Pulls you close. So you shut your eyes and look to the side, only to get jerked back to look at him. "There isn't anyone here to save you, you cannot hide behind the earl. Now, tell me my answer. Or," he leans in whispering words that broke your resistance and caused you to react.

Yanking your hand back raise. Snarling. "Don't you dare!" Deliver a blow when something fast comes, restaining your wrist, and pulls you back swiftly behind them from the Earl. It was fast it took you a while to realize what happened. All you knew was that you saw black. And heard muffled words soon found yourself being led away. By who? You didn't care, your mind was on and still flared from what Grey said, you wanted to hit him back so hard. He crossed the line, he did and he would pay should he follow through. He couldn't...you wouldn't let him.

No...no one would take...take...your feet begin to drag before they stop. Gripped by the thought, try to fight back against it. Those screams...you could hear them, even if it wasn't present if it wasn't real. You could hear screaming and call out to you, for you. Her amber eyes wet with tears as she is being torn away, ripped from you. No, that couldn't happen, Madam Red promised...she made sure that...she did the documents even at the cost of her own professional career. So, it wouldn't come to past, right? Then again he...it sounded like he already begun. And if he had then...was there only a matter of time that...Harmony she couldn't be taken away, she couldn't.

You wouldn't allow it, you'd stop by any means necessary...any means. Grey would burn before he did that, you've gotten this far with Harmony, you'd go further at any cost.

But, what if it wasn't enough? What if...trembling you grip the blackness before you and cling to it. Keeping it still as you whisper in it for comfort, for direction. Not realizing the words you spoke came back formed differently and spoken differently. The blackness spoke back to you, offering what you spoke but like sweet nectar, it was hard to resist. Even if it laced with a fowl taste. All your mind thought about was Harmony so there was no need to decide. Opening your mouth to deliver your answer to the blackness...when a familiar voice of light interrupts.

"May, there you are."

The blackness fades away as the light pushes it back, it leaves just quickly as it came. Quickly your eyes look around finding no one but Edward standing before you with his eyebrows drawn together as his eyes clung to you. His pained eyes lighten seeing everything was well. Sighs. "May." He takes your hands in his hugging them, that you felt them trembling just a little. "May, why...why did you," he tries to hide his cracking voice. "run off like that?"

Run off? When did you run? For some reason, it felt like a blur. All you saw was fuzz and nothing else. Except being forced to dance with Grey other than that nothing. Besides...this strange feeling. An answer that you felt would only cause Edward more confusion and seek an answer. So you what would tell him?

"I...I..." your mind tries to search for the words, as he waited patiently for it. Staying with you as you figured it out. "I...the reason.."

Your words never came out this chopped before, that much Edward knew, something was wrong he could not only hear it but see it as you eyes remained fogged. Something happened, the paleness creeping over you told him and watching you struggle to give him an answer saw the suffering it was causing. He shouldn't be doing this to do, especially with your concern over Harmony.

Harmony! He remembered suddenly. "May! I have wonderful news." his voice elates with a smile. "It is about Harmony." Hearing her name and the way he said it brought light back, he takes your hand without properly having you link with his arm and leads you with him. Taking the lead. Each step you took after him, drew you away from the blackness watches with a glare.

With her head and chin dropped to her chest, Harmony dare not make a peep under the eyes of her Aunt's presence. Remaining as still as stone, doing her best not to cry and most importantly lick the delicious crumbs around her mouth. She knew this was a bad idea, she just knew it but her dang..dang obsession got the best of her, it wasn't her fault she had a sweet-tooth it was...well...sweets were just so good and happy. Always happy because they tasted so yummy in her mind. Now, she was paying the price. Both with her Aunt and maybe...her tummy. Maybe. Her comrade stood with her without care. His hands rested behind his head looking around and up. Laughing with a cheeky smile, while she shriveled. She was going to get it from Francis when they returned home.

The thought scared her and she desperately wished to go back to Ciel's home. Crying inside as tears begin to form in the corner of her eye, she had to keep hidden from the woman should she see it. There was no way out, not now. Lizzie's reminding words weren't helping right now, as they echoed in her mind. She was doomed, doomed. Maybe...maybe if she called again, they could come and save her...right?

"Harmony!" The sound of your voice her head lifted as your arms pull her in holding her. Clinging to her. "Where did you go?" Break for a second look her over notice the frosting and crumbs. "Why...why..? Oh Harmony."

She wasn't sure if you were disappointed or not, all she knew was that she was glad to see you and throws her arms around you. "Sister! I'm sorry." She said with a hic-up.

"Harmony!" Lizzie comes through a few leaving Ciel behind and hugs her from the other side tightly. "Oh, I am so sorry we became lost. I would never leave you!" She cries. Nearly squeezing the life from her. Harmony lets you go and clings to Lizzie instead. Which was alright. Watching the two cry ridiculous tears that left you with a smile. That was Alexis joined becoming touched by the scene bear hugs them both.

Much to Francis dismay and Ciel's. Who stood somewhat hidden, but Harmony's radar saw him and she squiggled from Lizzie and Alexis. "Ciel!" Runs and throws herself on him, nearly tackling him to the ground, if not for a certain butler who came just in time to keep him hosted upright. But, didn't prevent nor stop the little girl from crushing his waist. Or bouncing up and down like a kangaroo. No one stopped her really, in fact, Lizzie encouraged it.

"Ciel! I am so happy to see!" Harmony nearly yelps with glee. "Did you get my pictures? Do you miss me? Are you happy to see me?" She fired question after question off. With more added on and some that didn't make any sense at least to Ciel.

Who was trying to pry her off, but her iron-clad grip did not loosen. It was hard not to laugh, standing back up with Edward's help try to hold and hide your laughter. I was worth even from the scornful look Ciel gave you. She just wasn't going to let go, not until he answered.

"Let me go!" he demands.

"Is Dottie okay? Is she? Oh! Can we make snow angels? Can we? Can we build a snowman?"

"Release me!"

"Have you had any of the cookies? I have and I like them! Did you miss me, Ciel? Did you? I love you!"

For a smart child, one would think he'd know by now to just give in, but he was just as stubborn as she was resilient. It was amazing. The more he resisted the more she keeps going. Until he finally gave in.

"Alright! Alright!" he raises his voice. "Yes! I'm happy to see you! Now release me."

Upon that she does but remains gripped to his arm, this girl was really going to...shaking his head collects himself. Rolling his eye. "Why must you make a scene, Harmony?"

"Ciel, she just misses you," Lizzie speaks for her. "She adores you."

Yes, he was aware something he wished...wasn't true. "Yes, I adore you!" Harmony repeats snugging more on his arm.

"Wonderful," he mumbles. "Harmon-"

"Mr. Sebastian!" She runs to the man hugging his leg with a squeeze. "Hello, Mr. Sebastian! It is good to see you."

He returns her affection with a light pat on the head. "You as well lady Harmony. It is always a true joy seeing you, I do hope you have been well."

"I am. I've been learning a lot."

He gasped surprised. "Why, that is wonderful. Such a smart one you are. Hmm?" She tugs on him and waves for him to close, he kneels down and she whispers in his ear, which was loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Is Ciel being smart too?"

"W-what?!" Ciel offended. Growls. He stomps over to be held back by the touch you rested on his head.

With a smile, Sebastian answers knowing what she meant."Why the master is doing his best, though you are right he could be doing better. He nowhere up to your brilliance."

Happy to hear that Harmony smile spread further on her face. While Ciel steamed behind, you just kept soothingly rubbing his head. "There, there..." trying hard not to laugh. Turning your head quickly the second his head whipped around at you. Telling you to be quiet, as Sebastian twirled Harmony around. It was both sweet and kind sight to see.

The dynamics and chemistry was there and something else, that Lizzie saw looking from Ciel to Harmony, then you and lastly Sebastian and then back to Ciel. Reading her fiance there was something...something different in a good way. That warmed her heart.


	45. Chapter 45

This wasn't good, the Lady Constantine needed to be informed right away Libby hated doing this, but what choice did she have. Interrupting her mistress like such was just...unforgiving. Guiding her through and around the guest politely waste no time, her eyes search like an eagle's for the woman. She just took her eyes off them for a second, a wrong move not clumsy move on her part. She knew better and failed. Gripping the skirt of her black maid attire races in dire. No sign of the mistress in her current vicinity, surely she would have been here. No, Libby had to think, think hard and quick.

Her mistress her kind heart would ensure all were well and treated as such. She wouldn't be over here just mingling for fun, no as a heart she'd be in the center. Yes. The center that was it, that was where her mistress was. Whipping around like wind hurries in the direction. Moving through guest addresses each one respectfully, her mistress would surely be angered should she not. Gripping her skirt more knuckles nearly turning white, her heart pounding upon her chest it filled her hearing, to be canceled out by breaking through of her mistresses voice. Lighten by this she focuses in on just her mistress's voice to guide her, becoming her only focal point, calling to the woman that she did not pay attention and collided with another, knocking her to the floor. Hitting it hard, earned the attention of those around and mummers of disgrace from those looking on. Libby looked away to hide her face and burning cheeks. Her mistress...she would surely be...be...

Swallowing hard she knew what she had to do, as she was a lowly maid and the one she collided was a guest of the house, one high above her rank and meant more than her. But most importantly she had to uphold her mistress's reputation and turns with her head hung to the floor. "There are no words in which to mend my rashing, I as lowly maid should have never been so careless, I will accept any form of disp-"

"Are you alright?" A helpful hand lays out before her, to her shock, her eyes follow the bandaged up hand leading all the way to a kind smile. Taken back by this, she wasn't sure what to do. Accept or remain? Her mind tettered the answer that she didn't realize the kind sir had helped her up, setting her proper.

It took her a second to realize this and her cheeks flame shaking her head bowing deeply to him a few times. "Oh, oh please...I umm..." fumbling over her words.

Angi looks at the flustering and scattered woman bowing to him. "Please, please it all right." He to assure her, keeping his smile on scratching his cheek. But, she didn't stop until her mistress stepped in.

Feeling her touch settled the young woman. "Libby, my dear are you alright?" the kindest concern in her voice was like an angel. Locking her eyes with her mistress find them filled with hope she was.

She made her distress, tears slowly start to rise in the corner of her eyes. Her mistress shouldn't be concerned about her. If her mistress remained in this state then she would surely...her health. Trying hard not to break nods.

"Yes, I am. Forgive me." Libby apologizes bowing her head lightly.

Lady Constantine rest her hand on her chest lets out a soft sigh with a smile. "Good, I am glad to hear." She said stroking a few hair strands out of Libby's face tucking a couple back in place. "There, you look much better. Now," she regains her composure smiling. "what is this urgency you wish to tell me?"

 _So, so poised. So strong._ Libby thought, gazing at her. Feeling her cheeks slowly flushing. She didn't deserve this, not someone like her. Nodding her head she tells her.

Hearing her maid Lady Constantine lets out a chuckle to cover up her exaggerating sigh. All with a smile and request for Libby to lead her, though not before excusing herself from her the others who held her attention. Though two individuals insisted they follow. Which was alright.

On the way, Libby kept apologizing to her mistress for her grave mistake. Taking all the blame for interrupting her, earning no words back from the woman. Which Libby wasn't sure how to take it if it was good or not. It was hard to tell her thoughts, but it was quickly shown the second she arrived at the scene. And saw it.

"Miguel!" Her tone sharp it seem to whip the young boy, who felt its effects. Jumps skittishly. His dark brown hair stood on end as he timidly turned around to find her shadowy presence over him glaring down. Next thing everyone knew she was speaking...Spanish? Galic? It was hard to tell because her words came out like a cheetah.

No one was able to follow it, not even yourself or it seem Sebastian. But, the young boy did as she trembled under each of her hurricane words. He dare not look away even if it seem too tempting. So much for that carefree attitude he had a second ago, it was completely non-existence.

"What is she saying?" Harmony said tilting her head. "Mr. Sebastian?" Her eyes look at him but he couldn't say. "May?" You weren't sure either. Not even Ciel. So like any child, she came up with her own conclusion. "Is she crazy?"

That ended everything, everything just shattered from her words. Ciel tries his hardest to not facepalm himself, you froze bitting your lip, Sebastian was too late to stop her words. Edward and Lizzie's mouth hung wide open. Francis only delivered a stern hush, but it was already said. And already taken offensive.

Stepping to her Libby scolds her. "How dare you say such a thing, about Lady Constantine. That is-"

"Libby," Lady Constantine calls her.

"Is very rude and I-"

"Libby."

"Will not stand for such a-"

"Libby! Enough!"

Flinching under her mistress's tone Libby turns finding her with a silenced glare. Quickly Libby drops her eyes to the floor as her mistress walks pass her over to Harmony. With the young boy following. Her eyes remain on Libby with weighted eyes. "Forgive my maid, she is well, rather...protective. Sometimes she can forget her tongue when taking up shield." She formally apologizes to you bowing her head. Then to Harmony and last Ciel. Her eyes move onto the Harmony with a feathered smile that soon turned into a small laugh. "As for your questions lady Harmony, I suppose one could say that I am a bit crazy. But, I suppose everyone is just a little. So yes to your question."

She continues to chuckle. Which Harmony joins. "Being crazy is fun."

"Yes, it is." Lady Constantine agrees, giving her a light pat on the head. "What a precious child you have Lord Phantomhive and Madam May. I do apologize on behalf o my son, Miguel. Miguel."

He comes to her side his eyes to the floor and tight. Trying to fight back his tears with puffy cheeks. Harmony looks at the young boy and felt a sharp pain in her chest. She holds it feeling it become tighter. Did she cause this? He was so sad and now..."It's not Miguel's fault!" She blurts interrupting getting everyone attention. She let's go of Sebastian and takes Miguel's hand. He lifts his head suddenly, finding her standing before to his mother. "Please, please don't be mad at Miguel. W-We...he was just..." Her eyes shift to the ground to Lady Constantine then anywhere. Till she shut them and bowed her head to the woman. "Please! Please don't be mad!"

Looking from her son to Harmony, Lady Constantine had no ill heart and lightly touches Harmony's chin lifting it up so she could see her eyes. "My, a righteous flower. Such a rarity, my son could learn quite a well from one like you. Your words have changed my heart." She lightly taps her on the nose with a wink, the two share a laughter.

Oh, good. You let out quiet sigh glad to see. Seeing the change in his mother Miguel too was relieved and quickly returns his smile to his face. "Neat!" He laughs with a wide grin showing his cheeky teeth.

"Well then," Lady Constantine returns the mood to a more merrier one addressing everyone. Her eyes remain on Harmony for a bit before looking at everyone. "Please allow me to formally introduce my son, Miguel Thomas Constantine. The youngest of my children or my sons. As well one who needs constant watch at times."

Which Miguel smiles proudly. Though drops hearing his mother's clear her throat. "Hola," he bows to everyone respectfully. Coming back. Though instead of finishing he draws to Harmony excitably. "Let's go! Come on! Let's go and get more treats."

His heighten energy came like blast he was literally bouncing on foot to the other. Running in place it seem, an impatient one. "I believe you have had enough." Libby finally speaks, asserting herself. Earning a deep frown from the boy, who glares daggers at the maid. Refusing turns to his mother with watery eyes. "Mama, por favor?" Grabbing her dress eyes getting bigger every second.

He was really trying to milk it. Those filled like a tub, so innocent...so innocent...yet so familiar. Studying them a bit more notice this strange gleam in them, gasp sharply to yourself. Shaking the thought, no it couldn't be. That was nearly impossible.

"No." His mother tells him. "Libby is correct you have had enough and you gave her a scare. Besides, dinner will be soon."

Not the word he wanted to hear and crosses his arms turning his back to mother a wrong move he felt the lash of her eyes on him and he quickly drops it. Jumping behind Harmony shaking. Lady Constantine shakes her head smiling. That boy. He never was a fan of events such as this. Always in his own world.

"Quite a character," Alexis speaks, getting her attention.

"Yes, he can be. But, he is a good child, despite his boundless ways. My husband believes he him not to be his," she jokes lightly. "But, he just takes after his father in his younger years, just a bit stronger. Each of my sons do actually. Well," she thinks about it. "some take after me. But all are wonderful."

"Sons?" Francis caught what she said. "How many?"

"Four actually. One daughter."

"Five children, well that is amazing." You said amazed, she looks at you. Realizing what you said quickly cover it up. "You look so young it is hard to tell. You must be proud." Not the best cover-up. Ciel felt like choking, he wondered if you and Harmony where actually learning or becoming worst at the Midford mansion.

"I am. I am more blessed than anything. My children and family mean quite a lot to me. I wish to have more at least another daughter. It would be nice, but, life has other plans. So, I am content with my five blessings. I believe any woman should feel that way giving life and cherishing it. I hope many women can experience it, motherhood is quite amazing. Like a new garden. I do hope you get the chance Madam May."

You cracked inside, was she serious? Children? No. Just no. Letting out an uncomfortable laugh though playing it off as a flattered one grit your teeth behind it. With no words from you, Francis spoke on your behalf.

"Eventually," she said. "My niece will make a wonderful wife, she of the age." You cry inside for her to stop. While Edward flushes looking away. She paid no mind. Calling you over, which you go. Cursing yourself. Stand and let talk. Fearing what might happen should you stop her. "There is a promising future for her, she is currently learning such. As heiress and part of two famous households myself and my nephew the Earl of Phantomhive she is a pedigree of fine taste and needs as such."

Which Lady Constantine nods. "Yes, that she is. Her mother has raised her well."

Hearing that your heart sunk and mind phased to the past. Mother, what a word to use. One that...effected you. Quickly your eyes move to Harmony who was engaged with Miguel the two of them pretending to Ciel. _Mother,_ you thought.

"Yes, she did. But, I will raise her better. Both my nieces." Francis strongly said. Looking from you to Harmony. "Only the best. For them both and nothing less."

"I quite agr-"

"May! Harmony!" A loud and jolly voice burst through, a voice that lifted Harmony's spirits right away, that she wasted no time in going to them. Her arms open finds herself suddenly scooped up and held high, brought into a crushing and affectionate hug.

Her cheek pressed against theirs. "Soma! Soma!"

"Good fortune has smiled upon me!" He exclaims hugging her more. Earning a giggle. "Look at you so pretty, like a little princess." He spins her around a bit. Before settling her down. And bows.

She nearly bounces like a rabbit. "I'm so happy to see you, Soma! You too Mr. Agni."

He bows to her. "Lady Harmony." Then addresses everyone else. Especially Ciel and Sebastian.

Though the mood was bright for them, for Ciel it was quite the opposite and Edward who's eyes narrow at the prince. Who paid no mind as his attention remained on Harmony before finally turning to you. The second his eyes fell on you his smile vanished and he just stared mooningly. Before a taking a step towards you strongly with a tender smile. His eyes never wavered, even when he reached to take your hands. "May, you loo-AH!"

He trips suddenly and falls to everyone's surprise. "My prince!" Angi hurries to his side and helps him up. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I am," Soma said in a daze standing when his body went into shock from your soft touch on his cheek, he finds your eyes looking him over for any sign of injury. Causing him to jump back and trip over his feet falling backward. Into Ciel.

"My prince!"

"Soma!"

"May!"

"Ciel!"

A hand shoots out grabbing Soma by the wrist, which pulls them with him and all topples on Ciel crashing to the floor hard. Expecting some sort of pain, Ciel didn't feel it, instead, he felt something different...it was secure and warm. Protective. Soft. Holding him. Tucking him close, like...opening his eyes he finds everyone around him, except one person. One face was missing.

Yours.

Realizing this he was about to say something when hears a soft whimper. Sliding his eyes to it widen finding you having taken the pain. He found you holding him close and tight, your back and shoulder on the floor with pieces of broken glass from the broken glasses that fell on you from the tray on the floor a few feet away. Your attire was also stained and soaked. Your hair as well. While he remained unharmed.

Why?

Hearing you whimper your hold him tightens to ensure his safety. Your eyes shut tight. Clinging to him. He gets ready to say something when you do. Whispering to him. "Ciel, are you okay?" He didn't respond, so you repeat it again. Tightening your hold on him, that he realized you would not release unless he gave some sort of response.

"Yes," he nods. "I am."

Hearing that he feels your chest rise and fall slowly. Your hold loosens as you sit him up, the pieces of glasses fall off you. You smelled of wine and grapes, all with a smile on. "Good," you stand ignoring your sore hands and irritated shoulder and side from your lessons. Now acting up. Help him up and look him over. He was alright you could. Just not completely. Reaching out fix his hair a bit. "there now you are."

"Yes thank you," he said noticing your slight slouch from the pain you were trying to suppress and resist. He saw your trembling hands. "Ma-"

"Soma," you quickly look to him. "Are you alright as well?" Turning your back to Ciel. The prince just stood there unsure what to say, even as you smiled. All he could was nod. "Good, I am glad to hear."

"Madam May, what about you?" Lady Constantine speaks of your condition. You look down at yourself seeing the damage. Picking up the skirt of your gown.

"I suppose not my attire," you chuckle while dusting a few shards of glass from your hair. "and my hair. Other than that I am well. Though I believe I might need a new change of clothes."

She quickly agrees. "Yes, of course. Libby." Her maid comes quickly to your side. "Please take the madam and clean her well."

"Yes, right this way." Libby leads you away. Just as dinner is announced. Harmony was about to go after you but was held back by Ciel. Who couldn't stop rubbing the area you held him. Sebastian noticed.

"Master are you alright?"

"...Yes...come Harmony." He leads her to dinner. Though slides his eyes back in the direction you went.


	46. Chin Up

Harmony could feel the silent rumbling of her stomach calling for to deliver substance, her nose inhaled the maple colored liquid with a warm and savory aroma placed before her in its bright red round open-container. Bits of chunks slowly floated to the top bobbing up and down. There were carrots she could smell them or was it potatoes? She wasn't sure, she should know it being one of her favorite vegetables to eat. Her sister always loved making any dish involving it for her.

Her sister, May. The thought made her flinch and shoulders slowly drop as she began to drown in the soup. Drowning out the other voices that weren't her sister. She wasn't here, she wasn't at the table eating like the rest. She was taken away. Glass, glass everywhere...and red. Red liquid mixed with another color crashed to the floor. It seep from her sister, her little eyes weren't sure what to make of it. Seeing this, her sister down like that. Even though she rose with a smile, it happened so fast. A blank slate formed in Harmony's mind. What was she suppose to do again? What was it? How should she act now? Her sister wasn't here...here to show her. She didn't...she didn't...

Though she knew her sister was alright, Harmony's eyes saw something else. Something else when she was lead away by the maid. There was something wrong, painfully wrong. Her feet wanted to run after her, but a hand held her back. And led her in an opposite direction. To a new area, one she knew the name but blanked it out. Fighting back her burning tears building, bits down on her teeth to stop them from grinding and lips from pressing too thinning. She had to remain well and proper. It was what a lady was to do, it was what her sister would do.

 _Harmony._

Was she coming back? Was she done? How long was she going to be gone for? Should she go and check? What was that odd voice calling to her? Why was it saying her name? Where was her sister?

Gripping her the bottom of her dress squeezes it to relevant what she was building up inside, ignoring the numbness of her knuckles as they whiten. It was hard, her amber eyes started to sting, was from the onions in the soup? Feeling the liquid building up in the corner, she tries to squeeze the corner of her eyes to stop it. Shutting them right now would be rude and she'd surely be chided by her aunt Francis for doing so in a home of another and especially in public. Ciel, he'd be mad too. Lizzie wouldn't think it was cute. Mr. Sebastian wouldn't be happy either. And most importantly...May she would be...with all her lessons she was going through...she just wanted to make sure her sister was alright. She had too. Then she could smile and follow. What should she do?

 _Remember a lady must always present herself well and delightful. Tears should never be shown it is unheard of for a lady._ Madam Red's words pull her out. Remembering them Harmony stops her drowning and slowly comes out when she felt something quick lightly wipe away her tears. Her head snaps up looking around finding no one, only Edward by her side calling. It took a second for her to hear his voice and respond.

He places a comforting hand on her hand. He knew what was troubling his young cousin and gives her reassuring smile. "Come now Harmony, I am quite sure you are rather hungry. It would be rude not accept our hostess gracious food."

Listening and hearing his words, they didn't have the effect he wanted that is until someone else spoke. "You know," Ciel took over, she looks to him sitting on her other side. He eats a spoonful and dabs his lips. Before sliding his eye to her. With a rather strange relaxed look. But still stern. "Finnian and the others have been wondering if you are doing well. It would be a shame should they find out otherwise."

"They would?" Her eyes widen. He nods taking another spoonful. Her eyes watch him for a few more seconds before looking at her own soup seeing the others faces. Hearing their voices. "Mr. Finnian...Mr. Snake."

Edward wasn't sure what game Ciel was playing or doing, to bring up his help like that when clearly her mind was concerned about her sister. What would the mention of them do? To see the result, Harmony picked up the spoon and slowly began to eat. Blowing a little after being warned by Ciel to do so. Her little hand looked adorable holding it, as she did her best not to spill a single drop. The determination lightly gleaming in her eyes, Edward saw how dear Ciel's words where. How much she valued them.

"Slow down." Ciel whispers to her, she does so doing her best to match his speed. "Good."

Hearing that Edward saw a bit of brightness flush on Harmony. He was quite amazed by this, it brought a smile to him. Opening his mouth he gets ready to praise her. To be beaten. "Wonderful Harmony!" Soma praise pushes Edward's aside. "I am so very proud of you."

It made her brightness start to beam and she started to relax. Edward was happy, he was with his eyes quickly looking at the floor. "Excuse me." A voice breaks through. Lifting his eyes finds one of the handmaids, the woman quickly bows to them. Keeping her eyes respectfully down, with her head lowered just a bit. "I have come to inform you, Madam May is near done."

Hearing that Edward a slow smile appears. "She is doing well, that is good to hear." And stands at the same time as someone else. "I will come with you to escort her here." He hears Soma speak the same words too and sees him standing. Both quickly lock eyes though Soma releases himself first and focuses back.

The maid looks at both unsure what to say or if she was in the position to say. So she said what she thought was right. "Well, the Madam May has not stated she needs to be escorted, I, ummm..." She begins fumbling over her words flustering. Feeling the pressure from both males to choose. She steps back when she bumps into something solid. That when she looked up made her red as a pepper.

* * *

The water was warm and comforting. The soap and oils like silk on your skin melted away the pains and aches your body. As well the smell of wine. It felt like a spell of slumber was cast upon you, your lids slowly started to become heavy as they fluttered to remain open. Leaning your head back on the rim of the claw tub, inhale the steam of vapors. Lavender...yes there was some lavender you could tell. Rose too...the other one you weren't able to make out as your mind drifted from its spell on you. The steam rose to the top as your mind went with it, relaxed run your finger through your hair as droplets fall off from your arm on it. Libby did a wonderful job. She left you to fetch something better or was right. Leaving in this calming tune. Not a single sound. Not a single care. Everything just...melted away.

Inhaling again softly open your eyes finding yourself back at the cottage. It was spring, everything was green and healthy. The sun was right and the sky was glowing in warm blues of joy. Harmony, she was playing close. Chasing well actually waddling after one of the chickens, she was only two going on three mimicking it. Made you laugh as she flopped on her face to get up and laugh it off. She was fine. She was safe, turning around back to the garden pick up your dark brown skirt getting on your knees begin picking the herbs and fresh vegetables. While thinking of what to make, the berries were ripe and fresh. Maybe some tarts? Harmony enjoyed those, Madam Red would most likely be coming this week, she would enjoy some nice ones as well.

Yes, she would. She always enjoyed whatever you baked. With some tea, you remind yourself. She enjoyed it, this time you'd make sure to add honey. With a touch of something special. She loved that too. While she enjoyed her treat, Madam Red would bring gifts of stories for Harmony or actual gifts for her. Spoiling the girl. Her vacation away from everything.

Oh, you also had to set up her room should she want too. Make sure her linen was clean and well. Yes, you would make sure. Humming merrily to yourself listening to the calming and joy of Harmony's laughter echo all around. Just the two of you and no one else. Just peace. Just protection. Just you and her. You and her forever, in this simple life. That kept your smile on.

The wind blew just a little, playing with your hair. So you tuck it behind your ear picking the berries off filling up your basket, stand, and call for Harmony turning around find her gone and in her place one you thought you wouldn't see. Your eyes widen trembling as they stood there, their long grey blew in the wind with their smile...that calming smile of end. Cloaked nothing but black, their unusual eyes stare at you with a gleam that made you flinch that curled their smile more. Slowly you step back clinging to your basket when you remembered. "Harmony!" you gasp dropping it baring your teeth at them. "Where is my sister!"

They just stood there in silence, their eyes flash you a warning and silence. It only lasted for a second. "Where is she? Tell me?" you demand. They spoke not and only held out their black-nailed hand. Shrill rushed through you as you shook your head refusing. "No. No, I will not. Go away!" You shout for it to sink. "...No.." you whisper. Shaking your head, shut your eyes. Fade to darkness. "I..I won't let it."

"I will not...Ten Shen, I promise," you mumble strongly slowly opening your eyes find yourself no longer back in peace, instead here, in the bathroom. In current time. Still soaking. It was just you and silence and the night of frost outside. That for some reason you felt a chill and...something else. Lightly touching your lips something felt...present. But you sensed no presence, none at all. Even as you stood up looking around. It was just you, same as before. Same as the other times. Everything was still beside the droplets of water sliding off your skin back. The steam concealed much and the aroma it held spelled you. Rising your arm gently rest your hand on your chest, feeling its pinching tightness crush your lungs. Clenching your hand over it hang your head hide behind your fallen hair covering your eyes like drapes. Fall to your knees slowly, burying your eyes in your hands stop and lift it quickly hearing a clicking sound.

Your eyes quickly look in the direction of the door. "Hello?" You call. "Libby?" No answer. So you call again getting nothing in return, once more you do stepping out, stopping midway feeling something draped over your head. Looking up find a towel, that wasn't there before. Grabbing it take off and stare it. It was soft and made of fine texture. And..there was something else, lifting to your nose get ready to take a whiff when a knock came to the door. "Y-Yes?"

"Madam May, it is Libby." Libby answer from behind the door. "I have managed to find you a new attire to wear. May I proceed?"

You give the okay and she enters with her arms full of fresh clean towels. Sets them down on the stand, takes one opening it up and wraps it around you, begins drying you off. She was very efficient and quick before you knew it she was applying cream upon your skin to keep it smooth and moist. She then wrapped you back up in a towel.

"Please, this way." she leads you out to another room, where she continued her work. Stripping of the towel. Like a busy bee, not a single of her light colored hair came out. Her focused brown eyes remained on task. Your mind was trying to keep up with her.

She had you soon in your undergarments and soon in your new gown. It was lovely, satin Libby told you and chiffon as well. It fell on you well, the neckline was square and deep enough. It had sort of corset design in around the midsection. Laces wrapped around it like laces, that tied in the back. Sleeves long and draped, she even had matching shoes of color. A color you wished she did not pick, a color that both troubled and pained you. With little time to take it in as she had moved onto styling your hair, she but it back the way it was, even adding light a few feathers of the same color as the gown.

Finishing a few things, she steps back making sure. Giving slight nods a few times stopping when she felt something was wrong and went to fix it. Stepping back gives her approval nod. And finally a smile.

"There, you look well. Madam." She tilts her head to you. "You are more than welcome to look and see if there is anything in which I did not do to your liking."

You didn't want to look in the mirror but go, she did all this work after all. Inching your way look at your reflection and remain stunned at the person staring back. This couldn't be you, this just couldn't. Slowly your hand reaches out and your fingertips just barely brush the mirror before you quickly drop them and avert your eyes away dropping your chin just a bit. This was not right.

This was not right was all your mind kept playing over and over again. This was nothing but a false skin. You couldn't...not this color. You weren't her...you weren't. Forcing yourself to look and stare back try to swallow the large lump in your throat but it would not go down. This color...it was her's it wasn't yours. Not even her name. Was this what came with it as well?

Lifting your heavy chin force a pleased smile on and turn to Libby. "Thank you, I do enjoy it."

Her cheeks rush with relief. "I am pleased to hear such, are you ready to return?"

You give a nod turning your back to the reflection."Yes, please." Giving another nod and hurry to her side though make sure it did not show. She opens the door for you to step through. The second you find yourself in an unfamiliar hall that seem to stretch on for miles...endless. To be reminded it was not when the click of the door shutting snapped you out.

Turning around find Libby by your side ready to escort you. "Madam."

Taking a step find it weighed down like lead, force it to move and move. Following the maid all the way to the stairs and down it where you find to your surprise waiting for you mid-way. Ciel.

His hand out for you. "I shall escort her the rest of the way." he tells Libby who nods and leaves. He takes your hand and leads you down carefully. Reaching the bottom before you and just as you took the last step felt his eye carefully watching and his hand carefully holding yours solidly. Seeing you made it fine keeps going, it was quiet between you both. But, it was a nice kind of quiet.

Strangely.

There was something leaking off him, you could sense it. That he was denying, but quietly craving or was it seeking. So you broke it. The silence wall he put up. "Harmony told me she sends you her work of art."

"You mean those crude lines of color."

You smile softly to yourself. "If you must call it such, then yes. She sends one to everyone, I hear her at times when she writes to you."

"Yes, her words are loud even on paper. It was if she was still back at the manor. It seems no matter how far she is, she seems to irk me." The curling of his words to mask no suppress another. "She is having a wonderful time away, from her letters. But," his voice drops a bit pausing.

"But what?" you raise a brow.

He stops completely collecting his thoughts. "Wonderful is not as good as fantastic." Was all he said and left with an air of vagueness. "Come," he starts walking again.

What did he mean by those words? And that hardish sort of look? What went through his mind to focus on such? These questions needed an answer, opening your mouth to seek them. Put on a smile instead as you enter the dining room with the other guest. Who welcome you back.


	47. Thoughts

Name: Rose Taylor

Age: 24

Birthdate: June 13, 1864

Gender: Female

Parents: Vivian Taylor ( mother, seamstress), Douglas Taylor (father, roofer)

Additional information: Diagnosed with mild tuberculosis, it was moderately treated.

Cause of Death: Unknown.

"Well," they said pushing their thin-framed glasses up their chartreuse eyes carefully read over the file before them, making sure nothing was out of place and everything was right. Before they stamped COMPLETED, everything was right. Everything in order. Just something seemed...correct. Looking down at the body before them. This was the body of Rose Taylor the 24-year-old.

Her short and curly brunette hair matched the small photo they had clipped in the corner of her file. Light blue eyes matched too. Everything matched. Nothing out of place.

Just, the cause of death. It was left blank, there was not a single evidence stating any sign of death. It had to be her illness, the weather was cold after all. It only made sense. The young woman had it ever since she was a young child, it was amazing she survived for this long. Gripping the long dark metal rod of their pruner get ready to collect. Stops for a second hearing a still presence lurking. Their eyes slide back spotting nothing and no one.

Yet, there was still a presence. The cold felt a tad warmer, their eyes remained on the empty spot waiting for any movement or revival. But, there was nothing. So they continued back to their assignment as they had a few more to do and with the low staff it would take them a bit longer. Again their eyes look over the information. All I's dotted and t's crossed, holding the stamp give the approval of complete while simultaneously using their clippers to gather what they came for.

To discover it gone. "What?"

While back at the event you discovered Harmony enjoyed the food presented before her. And that she was clearly more of a chatterbox than anything but still managed to remain ladylike. It was a complete flip for the others before you came. Her eyes remained wide and bright with her smile. It lite more you noticed with Ciel by her as she subtly kept her body closer to him as she sat. It made your heart warm. Though it did, you still remain your loss of appetite. In the color you wore, you could barely kept your head lifted having to force yourself as you did with your smile. Which was agonizing, the eyes openly staring from others who turned to see you the second you entered.

The half the room seem to fall silent with mummers of hidden whispers that your eyes caught only made you loathe yourself even more. A part of you wanted to turn and run away, rip off this tainted color of sin. That burned your skin, even more so when you heard the gasp escape from Harmony, who quickly shut her mouth as her eyes stared the most. You saw them fill with confusion and soreness. That your eyes quickly averted her's for a minor second. So you forced yourself to look over her greeting everyone. Even as you took your seat next to Francis and surprisingly Irene. Who was ever delighted to see you again, as you were her. It was the polite thing to do after all.

Though you missed the soup course you came at the right time for the main course which smelled as wonderful as it looked. But you weren't in the mood to eat, so you had to force yourself while engaging in conversation with Irene.

"My, this Filet de Boeuf is quite luscious," she praises lightly dabbing her mouth with her cloth napkin, a small blush from its taste. With her fork and knife cuts another small piece, moves it around in the dark wine-riched sauce drizzled on the perfectly sliced pieces of beef.

It had small sprinkles of green parsley to give it color and also accompany the dish colorful roasted vegetables. With crackled pepper lightly sprinkled over. It reminded you of the warm dinner's you and Harmony use to have together during this season time.

With your fork, you choose the vegetables. Though the smell was delicious your taste buds were gone, dried up. Still, you enjoyed it smiling lightly agreeing. "As are the vegetables. They are very fresh, simple yet elegant."

"Yes, adding the bits of chestnuts give it wonderful flavor. I believe these are candid. Reminds one of their childhood."

 _Childhood,_ you thought briefly. Quickly looking at Harmony who was remained talking merrily. Laughing at Soma who made her laugh. "Yes, it does remind me of such." Tucking a bit of hair behind your ear shift just a little in your chair, making sure Francis hadn't noticed.

Good, she hadn't. She was busy talking elsewhere. "I must say, you look lovely in the color." she compliments looking at your outfit. "It is rather charming on you. It suits you well, I suppose you shall no be called Madam Red now, hmm?" She teases lightly with a whispered laugh.

Though you knew it, your eyes nearly cut her but quickly fall and lose it. Instead slowly begin to swell stop from your resistance and adore a jovial mask. Sharing it with her.

"Yes, you are quite right." You look down quickly at yourself resting a hand on your chest lightly. "Wearing it reminds my heart she is here. It is quite humorous she had insisted that I wear it more often, but I would refuse. Always speaking of the passion we both share. For the love we both hold."

"What lovely words. They are quite beautiful. Yes, it does indeed suit you with love and passion. I noticed it in your eyes, for your sister," Her eyes move from you over to Harmony then to another. "and it seems to have grown as well."

Following her eyes to see who she always included finding Ciel. "Well, let us not jump too much."

Irene was at first surprised by your words only to cover her mouth and softly chuckle. Earning Ciel's attention, he looks over quickly his eye stays on you. Narrowing a bit, before being pulled back to Harmony.

"I believe the Earl seems quite the same," Irene said, taking another bite of her food. Dabbing her lips. Swallowing. Changes the topic. "Earlier I noticed your dance with the Earl Grey," your body stiffen right there, you were sure you chocked. "and I noticed something."

"W.." you swallow trying hard not to stutter. "What did you happen to notice?"

She thinks for a minute before answering. "The way you two danced, it was rather..." she whispers in your ear causing steam to nearly come out like a teapot. How could she think that?

Grumbling internally to yourself while cursing that man. Simply force a twitched smile. "Why, whatever would you think such a thing?"

Her eyes move down to the end of the table, where Grey sat eating asking for more. Peering around her look, a wrong move on your part because his eyes quickly look back. At first surprised then turns into a smug smirk. You hiss back with your eyes sitting back.

"I assure you, Irene, what you saw was not as it seemed." you clarify to her. "I would never, the Earl Grey no. My priority remains on another attention. That requires it."

She seem to understand. "Oh, the Lord Edward. Your cousin, yes I understand. It is a suitable for the two of you. And a wonderful match. There is much affection the Lord holds in his eyes when upon you."

Just what was she getting at? It then clicked. Just a bit. "My cousin, oh, well-"

"Surely the two of you matched up together during the game." You go quiet and look away in deep thought. She noticed. "Baroness, are you alright?"

Looking at your hand, you could still feel the presence but just could not identify it. Resting it in your lap tempted to rest it upon your heart keep it still. "Yes, I am." You softly respond distantly.

Seeing what this was doing to you, Irene leaves it be. "Come, why don't we enjoy the rest of our delicious food?" she invites. "I am much forward looking to their dessert."

Following her lead, you both eat and finish. Dessert was presented, an individual Charlotte cake for everyone, with rich chocolate, drizzled and misted powered sugar on top. "Keep your thrill contained." Ciel reminds Harmony, whose eyes nearly popped out of her head seeing this lovely sugar before. It was hard.

Trying hard not to clench her fork and bounce up and down managed to remain calm. Once everyone was survived she was allowed to enjoy her treat. Being careful not to take too big of a piece struggled a bit. It would be so much easier if she could just pop the whole thing in her mouth. Like Baldroy taught her. Seeing the idea firing up in her eyes, Sebastian comes over.

"Please, allow me." He takes her fork and knife cutting proper slices for her. "There we are." He hands her back the fork and places the knife down. "Do enjoy." He gives her a smile, which she giddily returns.

"Thank you very much! Mr. Sebastian."

Holding her fork she starts to eat. Though carefully of course, otherwise she'd have to face Aunt Francis. That was something she did not want. With that looming over her, Harmony made sure each bite she took was lighter than the last. "Well, look at you eating like a lady," Ciel said. Taking a bit of dessert. "It seems that staying with Aunt Francis has paid off."

Swallowing first and dabbing her lips that nearly fell open from what he said gives a nod. "Yes, I have. There is so much Aunt Francis has been teaching me and May. Though she gives May more lessons. Oh, I can speak a new language."

"You can?"

"Yes, well, not all the way. I can speak some."

He smiled a bit amused, cutting his dessert for another piece. "Well, I look forward to hearing soon. How are your other areas of study?"

Mused by this sudden interest, Harmony lightly began to nibble on the tips of her fork with a mild smile and deep comfort in her eyes. That gleamed yearningly like the stars. Her eyes shift tentatively to him. Feeling her head slowly beginning to tilt to him to rest stops realizing and pops up.

"Good! Everything is good." she calms her voice. "H-How are Mr. Finnian, Ms. Mey-Rin, Mr. Baldroy, Mr. Tanaka and Mr. Snake? And Mr. Snake's friends?"

A quick change in topic, Ciel follows. "Everyone is fine. They tend to their daily chores." Harmony's eyes lower a bit.

"O-Oh.." she whispers. The thrill in her voice began to vanish.

Taking another bite of his dessert finishes it."Yes, though of course, it not as active as I would like it to be. They seem to lack enthusiasm in doing such." Her eyes rise finding his looking back. Reading them she seem to understand. As each word Ciel said after brought her smile back. "Finnian does not seem to be in the highest of spirits in playing tag nor does Snake. Mey-Rin has not looked in the mirror. Baldory refuses to tell stories, Tanaka is well...he remains stiller than usual. And Dottie remains alone."

They missed, they actually missed her. Harmony's smile grew beyond her face. It was bright enough to catch attention. You and Irene halted talking noticing. A smile like that you hadn't seen..seen since...how in the world did she smile like that? Your eyes feeling another's on you look finding Sebastian who shifts it to the source. It was Ciel.

Ciel.

He made her...he brought it back..he did. "Your sister has the most shining smile I have ever seen." Irene whispers. "It is rather captivating, it is one meant to be seen by many. She would make such a lovely performer."

Hearing Irene's words give a soft nod. _Her smile, it is the same as her mother._ You see the woman in Harmony briefly. Brought a warm dancing smile to your lips. Looking at Harmony then to Ciel, then back again to Harmony inadvertently move to Sebastian who for a second was taken back. Returns it with a flattered smile, that made you realize what you did and sneer instead, turning your head.

He chuckles to himself outside but sneers right back inside. With the thoughts running through his mind from your remarked look. Even so, the smile you inadvertently gave his way didn't fade. Storing it away for a better use for himself.

The rest of dinner went well, it even came with table entertainment called the Seven Wonders. Performers of different backgrounds came amazing many. Most where exotic, Harmony was easily captivated by them but still believed Snake was better when she saw a snake charmer. Everyone applauded on the performance delivered, much to the gratification for the hostess.

Once it was done and the plates cleared everyone left to finish the event with heading to the ballroom where one was free to dance or casual enjoy talk. Do as they please should they want too. Help came around with trays of drinks and hors d'oeuvres should they want it. Harmony took Ciel to dance with her, even though he refused was encouraged by you and Sebastian with Lizzie. Also if not Harmony would have thrown a fit. It was both sweet and entertaining watching them both, it seem like most of the time she was hugging him than dancing.

Never a dull moment, it was hard not to laugh. While Lizzie gushed at it, you had to cover your mouth to hide it, but it slipped through, only to grow when Miguel who was on the hunt for more food spotted them and jumps in. To Ciel's joy quickly turned to sour luck, as Miguel insisted on showing them both this dance he learned. The music turned to up and lively tempo. That required fast feet movement, taking over he shows them. It was a strange to others, as well it seem unfitting but soon others saw it was rather enjoyable.

Harmony smile never left as she joined him, forcing Ciel to do the same calling Lizzie to come. Who didn't hesitate and joins, with her came a few others who joined. Soon they broke off in pairs, Lizzie quickly grabbed Ciel while Miguel took Harmony who for a second froze until Miguel smiled she danced. Those who did not share the dance provide extra light music through joined applause.

Oh, how you wished for a camera right now. Guess memory would have to be the camera for now. Clapping for a bit when two hands present themselves before you on either side, look to find Edward and Soma. Both staring strongly at you softly, with yearning burning in their eyes. Your eyes shift from one hand to the other, lightly take a step back with a wavering smile. As they waited both of them shot the other a snarl glace, you were sure you saw sparks fly between. Unsure what to do or which hand to take could feel their rising hope, it was starting to smother you.

Taking another step back when a third hand comes in and takes you suddenly. To the surprise of the Soma, Edward and mostly you. Before you knew it, found yourself among those dancing with your new partner. The lead you deep onto the floor out of the sight of the others. They were very good and light on their feet, you tried to get a look but they kept that hidden as the two of you spun around and around to the rhythm. Presenting you with a good time, that soon took you and joined them in sync. Each time you both spun you presented a Spring of laughter and smiles. Your eyes felt free. It was if you were dancing on air in an open field, you felt yourself flying, something you hadn't in a long time. This freedom. This sense of fear gone. Each footwork was light and right. Your smile never seem to fade, until reality came back. The music stopped and you became grounded again. Feet planted back, gravity holding you, and your partner gone. Vanished. Leaving you there alone. Not a single sign.

Looking for them get ready to search when you hear faintly someone call for you. "May. May." It became closer, turning around find Harmony coming over, with the others following. She reaches you and takes your hands. "May, where did you go?"

 _Where did I go?_ you ask yourself. You didn't know, except you felt transported elsewhere. By that stranger, but you couldn't give that as an answer. Aunt Francis would not accept, feeling her eyes on you for one. Harmony's too along with Edward and Soma's. Actually everyone. What to say? "I was.."you start to stop and think quickly.

"You were what?" Francis pressures. Her eyes harding with each passing second. Squeezing you for it.

Your mouth went dry, as your eyes lock with her's. It would be pointless to look away. Swallowing you open your mouth to say something, for it to be filled by Ciel's words. "Forgive me, Aunt Francis, I had asked for Sebastian to provide my cousin a partner for the dance, she seem rather eager to do so, I was only acting on her interest. Sebastian must have taken her a bit too far."

Francis's eyes look carefully into his words search for any lie, moves her eyes to Sebastian who acknowledges his master's words. "Yes, that is true. I am truly sorry for any concern I may have caused."

All was still until Francis spoke. "Fine." She accepts, dismissing it. "Come now, we must be off. It is rather late. You have your studies and lessons."

Understanding you nod. "Yes, of course." Edward comes over with his arm ready and you take it. Feeling his hand quickly rest on yours. Giving it a tendered squeeze. Escorts you behind his parents who walked out first, Lizzie followed with Ciel and Harmony took Sebastian. Soma and Angi tagged along. Reaching outside the carriage was ready and waiting, Alexis helps his wife in Edward follows his lead with you. He guides you in carefully. Harmony watches you enter when yelps suddenly.

Causing you to stop halfway and look as did the others. "Harmony, what is it?" You said turning around finding her gleefully jumping up and down.

Holding something. An envelope, she quickly tears open finding a drawing from the others. You walk over to see and where astonished. The drawing was of her, in the center with the others drawn around, with everyone from the Phantomhive manor even you. But that wasn't the focus, it was more about Harmony. Her amber eyes glisten with fuzzy warmth, that slowly begins to fade. She kept her smile on but it was clear, you could see the grey clouds dulling in her eyes.

Her fingers lightly squeeze the paper relax and give the biggest smile to Ciel. "Thank you, Ciel. It's lovely. Tell everyone I said thank you." she said bowing her head before hugging him. It was longer than before, you noticed and so did Ciel as well Sebastian. Lizzie too. Feeling her arms trembling Harmony quickly releases him and goes to Sebastian gives his leg a squeeze. Releasing it before he could return with a light pat, goes to Soma who scoops her up in a big embrace smiling. He lets her down eventually and she gives Angi a hug on the leg.

Letting him go she curtsey respectfully. "It was really wonderful to see everyone," she spoke as her lips tremble softly. Her eyes remain on the ground and when she came up only gives a second glance before hurrying into the carriage with Alexis's help. For Ciel to step over and ask to help her in, to her surprise, she accepts and he guides her in. And reminds her not to move so much. Next, you entered and wish the others a lovely evening, even if was pass midnight inching its way to two am. Alexis and Edward get after Lizzie. Everyone in and accounted for Alexis's gives the okay to go, as the carriage began to move, Harmony eager to pop her head out back to Ciel and Sebastian stops. Instead looks down at her gift. Her lips move silently saying each name tearfully.

No, she couldn't act like this. She told...she had told Ciel she was being a good lady. She had to be, her sister was. This was to help them, to help her. It was...it was. Still...

 _I miss playing tag._ She thought, staring out the window, sending her heartfelt thoughts into the wind having it become her messenger. It comes with a soft breeze making her smile.

The same soft breeze made its way to the Phantomhive manor, just as someone decided to open the window in their room. It came in waking the others, bringing a smile, as they stare out up at the sky.

"I miss playing tag too, lady Harmony." Finnian said. Sending his thoughts back. With the others.


	48. Consider

Sleep was considered a time of tranquility and peace for one's mind. It was a gift given freely by the night. A gift many should treasure, it even allowed one to dream of those dearest to them or live a time once again. It relaxed the body, mind, and soul.

Slowly turning over in your bed rest away just as the others, suddenly feel a soft touch rest on your cheek, its thumb gently stroking your cheek followed by a light kiss of red lips that fluttered your eyes open. It was blurry at first but soon became focused as you sat up. "Yes? Hello?" Addressing them gasp sharply at who it was sitting there on the edge of the bed.

A warm smile on their lips and their red eyes filled pride as they kept stroking your cheek. This couldn't be, right? It just couldn't be, blinking a few times to make sure find them there each time. Seeing your reaction they draw their hand back rather offended. Turning a shoulder to you.

Their chin up. "Well, that is rather rude." Madam Red said sharply. With a side glare at you, only to break into a laughter. "Oh, so serious you are."

Serious? Of course, you had to be, wait what? Why was she here? Shaking what she said out. "Mrs. Dall-"

"Ah!" Her finger pointer presses on your lip shushing you. "Now, I am sure that I've told you not to address me as such. It is Auntie or mother. You know this."

She playfully pinches your cheek. It hurt a bit. Because there was a bit of anger in it. "Yes, sorry. Of course. Auntie Red, I-" she stops you again with the same gestures.

"You know, mother would be much better. Yes, I believe it is more suitable. After all, you have inherited my name and title. It only seems right. That I be given such an honorable title as well."

She was rather over the top at times, you kind started to see where Harmony developed it. Sighing, you nod. "Mother," you address her. Getting her full attention. "please tell me...why.."biting the bottom of your lip to hold back the words you wish not to speak but knew you had too. "why are you present? Please tell me?"

A question that made Madam Red stand and turn her back to you completely. "You know," her voice softens looking around the room. "when you and your sister first came to me," she picks up something off your nightstand and sets down. "my heart filled with such joy and sorrow for you both. The sorrow came from realization about you both,"

Your heart froze from her words, did she know?

Following her as she walked around the room her back remained to you. "The two of you were alone and lost those dearest to you. All you both had was each other." Was she purposely not answering? You weren't sure. "two sweet girls all alone. In a world not their own. I had to do something and the way I saw how much love resonated between you both, from you especially my child." She stops at the foot of your bed. "It mirrored the love that I had for my sister. It was strong, stronger than anything. I knew right there..."she stops herself looking up, tears trickle down the corners.

She was crying, why was she crying? And why was she here? Why? "Mad-I mean Mother," you call to her softly, rising from the bed tentatively. She didn't turn around so you take light steps towards her. Reaching out. "Mother, please...pleas-"

"No." she growls smacking your hand away. "I'm sorry." She covers her eyes. Moving away. "Forgive me. I did not mean to..you've grown well, May. Into such a lovely young woman." She finally looks at you with a swelled heart. "Turning into the young woman I knew you could be, the new Madam Red, it surely suits you. And yet..." her shoulders slowly drop, as she struggled to keep her voice from cracking. "your past was painted in red as mine was it not?"

 _Red?_ you repeat what she said, just what she trying to say. And what did she mean by red? Blood? Was that it?

"Red is a color I've hated you know," she expresses with a mix of bitterness and stinging love. "it took so much from me. So much, a color meant for passion. Meant for love. Just as yours is, hmmm.." she walks over reaching out and gently runs her fingers upon your hair. "Why the world gave us both a curse I will never understand."

What was talking about? Her words made you tremble and step away. "Mother, what are you talking about?"

Her ears glossed over your question just like the ones before. Her hand continued reaching for you with every step you took away. Tears ran down as she smiled. "Our color has bonded us to our fate. It is our curse we must bear. It is what we must endure. Red took everything away, as it will with you. I wish I could have spared you from such, but.."her lips drown in grief along with her eyes. Burying them in her hands. "I could not. I could not."

"Could not what? Mother? What is it?" Rushing to her side grip her by the shoulders squeezing them. "Mother, please? Please tell me!" You beseech her answer, her response. Only to get more tears.

Lifting her head Madam Red eyes ran with black and red tears, from make-up it had to be. Her eyes could barely look into yours, weight their sinful weight. "And dear little Harmony,"

"W-Why are you mention her name?" You demand this time now.

Still, no answer. "That poor and sweet girl. So, so innocent..."the mention of her name brought a serene smile on Madam Red. "I see her as a treasure, as I see you as my jewel." Her eyes lock with yours send something strange shivering through your body. Opening your mouth close your dry words. "My sweet daughters. My sweet children." Her arms slowly embrace and wrap around you. Melting in them realize something...it was cold.

Quickly you pull back finding her hold like a constrictor, coiling around you, squeezing the very breath out of you. You try to speak, you try to scream but nothing escaped. As you dealt with the agonizing pain, Madam Red remain talking in loving and grimace words.

"My precious flower, May. My little mouse, Harmony. Both precious. My dearest child, if I could take back, take away all that I have thrust upon you if I could turn time back and take it all away, then I would. Know that I love you and will always."

You bones cracked sending rushing pain through you, with each word she spoke more pressure was added. Feeling the sharp tips of your ribs slowly begin to penetrate the pleura membrane of your lungs. Like a needle to a balloon.

"I have caused you to be taken back to the darkness, to a place with no light. I have caused you pain."

Another bone cracked you weren't sure which it was, scream mentally, crying out for it to end. For sweet relief from this horrendous position. How many bones were broken now? You couldn't tell...you couldn't feel...everything started to become light and airy. Your vision blurred, in a matter of seconds, your remain strength vanished. Limped now in her arms she lays you down on the floor, and kneels over you. Her hand now stroking your cheek as her tears fall on you.

"My, dearest daughter. Forgive me." Her last words you heard before her hands found themselves around your throat, shutting your eyes open them to find yourself being the one choking and...Harmony the one you were chocking. she took strangled the last bit of light in her. And scream.

 _Harmony..._ "Harmony!" you shoot up panting. Gripping the sheets till your knuckles turned white. Drew a long breath as your body shook, though not as violently as your hands. Your clean and clear hands...nothing in them except air.

And most importantly no...no Harmony. Her small throat being crushed by your hands, watching her life slip into darkness. You would...you would never do such a thing, you couldn't. You could never hurt her, you just couldn't. Squeezing your eyes shut, bring your knees up and bury them in deep.

A horrible nightmare...just horrible. All of it was, all those vague words Madam Red spoke. None made any sense, but there was a something dark attached to them, that filled you with oozing fear. That rose like the rising sun, only casting a shadow. A shadow over...you weren't sure. All that rang in your mind was Harmony, her and only her. Then there...was red. Red, like the flames that ate Ten Shen, red like her slipped blood on the floor and splattered on you. It was everywhere, it filled your eyes that day...that you made the single-minded choice. A choice no...decision that was off...

"Baroness," a gentle knock came. "Madam, it is Marian. I've come to fetch you."

The sound of her calm and meek voice dosed just a little in you. "Y-Yes, please come in." As the door opens you quickly tuck them away and greet her with a smile.

Which she returns for it to drop, she quickly rushes over to you. "Madam, are you alright? You seem pale." she takes your hand, quickly draws back. "And you're cold." Fright filled her eyes along with baking worry. "Madam, I shall fetch your Aunt right away."

Your hand shoots out grabbing her by the wrist. Forgetting your strength accidentally yank her back, causing her a bit a discomfort. "Ah! Forgive me." Quickly you rise and help her up. "I-I did not mean too..."

In a bit of a daze she fixes herself. "I-It is alright, you were just...Madam, are you sure you do not want me to-"

"Please don't!" you raise your voice making her flinch. Realizing what you did release her and cast a sigh aside. "I mean, it is alright, I suppose I was just spooked by the cold weather. It is nearing winter."

Marian eyes search your words and your smile. It wasn't her place to question so she excepts. "Yes, of course. If you are in chilling feeling then I shall draw up a warm bath."

"Yes, that would be wonderful, thank you."

She gives a simple smile and leaves to do. Once she left your smile quickly fades, digging your nails into your nightgown hang your head. Whimpering silently, stop hearing a child's laughter echoing faintly through the halls, it was Harmony. Pain gripped in your chest, grabbing the area clench it tight. Fight back against it.

"Harm-"

"May! You're up!" She pops right in throwing herself on you with her bright smile. "It makes me so glad. Look!"

The pain it stopped, all of it the second she appeared and took your hand. "It's snowing! A lot!" she said hopping up and down. "Look!" Pulling you with her to the window, the two of you look out at the soft drops of white fuzzy falling. Covering everything in its blanket. With her face pressed up against the glass her amber eyes stare out. "That means hearth is coming? Right?"

Hearth...hearth, the holidays. "Yes, that is correct. It is coming soon."

She squeals delightedly to hear. "That means apple cider or hot chocolate. And music and cookies and treats and...and..." she rambles on and on about the day. Hearing her voice squeezed at your heart.

Her lifeless body under you, staring back with blank eyes. "-And the tree too. I can't wait!" she expresses breaking your somber thoughts. Turning to you. "Right May?"

What to say? What do you say? "Maybe," she speaks with softness. "We can have it with Ciel and everyone." Her head drops a little but her hand squeezes more. "I really want to go back, back home." She buries her head in you. "..."

"Harmony," you rest a hand on her head lightly. "...I-"

"Madam," Marian comes back. "your bath is ready-oh lady Harmony."She bows to her. "Good morning. Forgive me if I was interrupting anything."

You shake your head. "That's alright. Harmony, I must go now. Alright?" her big eyes look up at you pleading but cancel understanding. You give her a smile and separate from her. Just as Paula comes running in nearly bumping into you.

Quickly she apologizes and hurries to Harmony. "Lady Harmony, there you are. I wondered where you ran off too. Come now your bath is ready as well." Taking her by the hand leads her out. "You have your lessons rather soon."

Following Marian down the opposite way, Harmony was being taken, stop for a second and look back. Watching the growing distance emerge. "Marian,"

She stops and gives you her attention. "Yes, Madam?"

You kept your eyes on Harmony, Marian waited patiently for your words. "As I bathe please set up my pen so that I may write to my cousin, the earl."

"Yes, Madam."

With that thought, you head to the tub.


	49. Coldness

Again, Scotland Yard found another husk of an unknown individual. Down at the docks. Mummified and strangely persevered despite its hollow-ish appearance. The skin was leather and oddly discolored. Swollen from the obtained water. Wrapped in pure white sheets or was it a robe? It screamed agony and reeked of horror. It layed in a rested position, arms folded across one another. Not meant to be disturbed, fished out again from the water. It was nearly frozen, one could put it at least sixteen hours before its discovery.

Citizens crowded around to see the sight, quickly many looked away appalled. Weak stomachs had to leave in a hurry and many soon developed a sudden sensitive smell. Only a few had a steel stomach to bear such a sight. As some of the officers handled crowd control.

"Why is it always the water?"

Inspector Fred said in puzzlement. His eyes wander to the bespectacled man standing next to him. Hoping for an answer. "Commissioner, any thoughts?"

The older man's small brown eyes narrow frown deeply at his detective's question, his own eyes clinking together some sort of reasoning for this. Some sort of lead, but, nothing seem to come up. Which he pridefully refuse to accept, should the scent of this catch up to the dog, who would be here soon. Searching the body for any sort of clue, see nothing but emptiness.

It was swiped clean and well. Not a single trace or crumb for a lead. Water washed it all, as it did everything. Cleansing it free of its trail. Tightly walking to the edge cast his eyes into the water only to have his own reflection cast back from the murky, dark water. Glaring harder find it ineffective. Nothing. Nothing came of it.

Just as his report was to be, just as the last few ones have been. "Sir," Fred comes over interrupting. "t-there..." his words stall. Swallowing. Sensing his detective's reluctance, only irritated the commissioner more.

"Yes? Out with it."

Turns to the young man with a tightening face. Warning him it had better be a rather good reason. Swallowing hard Fred thinks of the right words to say otherwise knowing what would happen should he not. Until his reason outweighed his words. Standing at attention informs his boss.

"There is something...something you need to see."

Following Fred, the commissioner saw what caused the disgusted tone in the man. Wrapped with the body pressed close to them, just turned this into something fearful.

While the weather remains cold and frosty outside, inside warmth held domain, yet it didn't feel that way. At least for Finnian and the others. The manor still was a wonderful place, it just wasn't as wonderful as it should be. Though it was briefly when their master returned and informed them he had delivered their thoughtful gift to Lady Harmony. They waited outside his door once he woke up. His words filled each of them with joy that the winter clouds outside faded away.

Though Finnian already knew, he had a feeling she was happy, which made him happy. It carried him all the way through the week, his smile never faded from the thought. But as time slipped bye it slowly returned back to its...original way with extra weight. His bright big blue eyes began to cloud, outside did bring it back just a little. Just not completely like it would if Lady Harmony was here. Mending the garden wasn't fun if she wasn't there to do it with him or if they didn't have a single tea party. Or even if they played horsey as she loved to do. Actually, it was Flower Princess she loved to play. Making crowns of flowers, she was so talented. He would be her prince and they would rule over the garden together.

Now, it was just him and Dottie. The sheep accompanied him where he went. She seem to miss the presence of the young girl, it was astounding that Ciel allowed it to live here. After all he and the others allowed Harmony to bring it here, during the time Ciel was out. The Earl kept it here on his property, stating it was already part of if as he owned the land it belonged too.

Which was true but, Finnian had a feeling Ciel had his own refusal reason for keeping the sheep. Surveying the massive garden, covered in a light blanket of frost and snow, made it seem like a winter paradise.

"Lady Harmony, she would love it here...right now." His eyes drop as he smiled a little. Resting a hand on top of Dottie's head lightly. "I beat the Lady Harmony would love making snow angels."

He closes his eyes picturing it, hearing her laughter watching her fall back into the white cushion smiling as she did it. He would fall next to her, sharing in her fun doing the same. They always shared their laughter together, always. Looking at the other, their smiles never leaving. She'd call out his name that lifted his heart and set fire to his soul. The two of them.

The best of friends.

Opening his eyes Finnian finds no sign of his dream coming true. There was no laughter only its echo in his mind slowly fading. No smile or cheery voice calling his name. Just the chilling wind instead.

"She has to come back, soon...right?" He said casting his eyes up to the sky. "Right, Dottie? Then everything will be fun, again." He shuts his eyes stopping the tears from coming. Rubs them away with his arm. But, they trickled a bit. "Don't cry, Finnian. Don't cry, re-remember," his voice cracks.

 _, why are you crying? Please, please don't cry! Harmony pleads._

"She doesn't like...when..."he sniffs."you cry." Envisioning the young girl before him those big amber eyes filling with tears, while her lower lip trembles. Before she threw herself on him, clinging to him in hopes to stop him from crying. And it always worked. Now, he had to do it himself. "I-I won't...I won't cr-"

"Hey! Finnian!"

Baldroy's voice booms across blowing away the young man's somber. "What are ya doing? I've been calling you for like fifteen minutes!"

Quickly wiping his eyes Finnian turns around, looking at the man standing at the porch door fumed. With a dumbfound look. Which only angered Baldroy a bit more. That he snaps. "Would you ya come inside already! Geez!"

"Why?" Finnian yells back.

Growling Baldroy tried to keep his temperament down. "Cause you're being buried in snow! That's why!"

Looking down Finnian finds himself covered in snow up to his waist. Shocked he jumps crying. "It's cold! It's cold!" And runs inside taking Dottie with and knocking the man over. Hard.

"You idiot!"

Hearing the commotion Mey-Rin comes running in along with Snake and Tanaka who sat sipping tea. "Oh dear," Mey-Rin hurries over to them, helping them. "What happened here?"

She sets them up with Snake's help, who takes care of Dottie. "Geez, thanks."Baldroy nips at him. Rubbing his head. "Dammit Finnian, that really hurt!" His head whips around to the young boy snarling.

"Sorry, I don't mean too." He chatters holding himself to retain his body heat. Sneezing a couple of times. Onto the others. They try putting up their arms but it was in vain.

"Cover your mouth, geez!" Baldroy berates him.

Trying as he did, Finnian didn't and sneezed a few more times on them. Except for Dottie whom Snake jumped in front to protect. His snakes hiss in disgust. But endure it.

"Dear me, you're wet," Mey-Rin said ringing out her hair. Fixing her glasses. "we should get you by the fire." Though about to be against it, Baldroy agrees quickly covering Finnian's mouth and nose before he sneezed.

Going to the kitchen, they get a fire started and sit blowing friend in front of it to dry and hopefully stop sneezing. Which did work, Tanaka gave Finnian a cup of tea and sat next to the man with Dottie by him.

"There, how is that?" Mey-Rin drapes a blanket around his shoulders. Fixing it.

"Better, thank you." He said holding out his hands. To warm them. His eyes watch the embers dance and flicker, the color...that one color was the same as Harmony's eyes. Her name on his mind, the others watch his shoulders drop deep.

It was clear something was bothering him. The brightness in his eyes suddenly dull and yearning. A look like that, it was clear what was on his mind. A heavy hand rest on his head. Pushing it down just a little. "Must you be such an idiot?"

To hide his quivering lip Finnian buries them in his knees, only his sniffles filled the room. Mey-Rin cast her eyes to the others, all sharing what the young man held. Wrapping a comforting arm around his shoulders, Mey-Rin gives it a little squeeze.

"Why can't Lady Harmony come back already?" Finnian cries, burying his face now. Gripping the blanket tightly. "She's been gone for so long, she needs to come home." His cries deepen. "It...It's so cold here. Without her."

Lightly choosing the right words Mey-Rin consoles him. "Finnian we all miss Lady Harmony and the Baroness," she said the last part to herself. Holding herself together. For the sake of him. "But, they..she's got to learn to be a lady. She and her sister are nobles, after all, it's only right."

"I don't care!" he fusses. Starling the others. "She can learn to be one here! The master and Sebastian have been teaching her really, really well...I...I..." his voice muffles, mixing with his tears. There was no point fighting them back now. None at all. But, he tried. "S-she has to come back, so she can be home, and we play and smile all the time. She's always happy here."

"Yeah," Baldroy agrees with a bit. "but remember Sebastian said she is having a wonderful time, even told the master himself. She even puts in 'er letters. So it-"

"It's not the same thing! The master said it himself."

Not sure what he was talking about, Finnian continues. "I overheard the master...he said to Sebastian. Saying wonderful isn't the same as fantastic. The master misses her too. He wants her back. All of want Lady Harmony back and the Baroness!" He jumps up turning to them. "The holidays are coming up and...and they're still not here. They have to come back, especially Lady Harmony! She's my best friend!"

His emotions were taking over, his eyes red and puffy. Using his arm he tries to wipe them away, only able to stop a few. "I know..I know Lady Harmony said not to cry...and I know she'll be angry with me..but...I just miss her so much. I just the family whole again."

Letting out a long sigh, Baldory rises and goes over to the distraught lad and flicks him in the forehead. "Yelling ain't gonna bring'em back. But, it is lonely without her. And the Baroness, da master doesn't seem the same either. I know none of are the same. Without stories to tell and no one to admire them, what's the point? Lady Harmony, made them feel so important. It is kind of strange not carrying her on my shoulders. And the Baroness, her calming presence made things seem a bit clearer."

His eyes look to Mey-Rin. Who nods her head slowly. "I miss the little miss and Baroness. Lady Harmony's love for my hair, always put a smile on my face, yes it did."She beams though it fades. "Now, I don't hear anymore. And with the Baroness, her tender kindness always was warm to be around. She was always happy to see me. Yes, I miss our talks." She looks to Snake, who pets Dottie just a bit.

Feeling the same way as each of them, Tanaka even stopped sipping on his tea and dropped his head. "The master needs them back and it will make him happy." Finnian said. "And Sebastian too."

"Don't worry, I'm sure the master will find a way to get'em back." Baldory assures him. Patting the young man's back lightly. Casting his eyes up, when they lite up with an idea. "Hey! I've got an idea!"

All eyes and ears look to their leader. "What?" Mey-Rin said.

A huge cheeky and proud smile spreads across the man's face. With fierce determination in his eyes. "Alright, listen up!"


	50. Chapter 50

Winter marked its territory in England covering in a mild blanket of soft white, it was beautiful and pure. Not a single drop of taint in it. Oh, it presented a world outside of reality, a world all its own. Magical. Spirits were high and warm, it melted away the season. Smiles became a trend the most during this time. People greeted one another with kindness they only seem reserve for this time, it only made sense, humans had a habit of spewing false care when the holidays rolled in.

How sicking and yet entertaining. A smile curled upon their lips tastefully, watching the people down below all of them going about everything, for some reason being up high allowed one to see everything so clearly. There was no light needed, even with the small bit that slightly pierced through the winter clouds from the sun.

Taking a deep breath their smile grew wider. "I wonder, how my little mouse and precious flower are doing?" They thought running their black painted fingers through their long gray hair smoothly. "They are growing well..." they hum touching the tip of their lips lightly. "the holiday is approaching, I do hope they have a wonderful time. Little mouse does enjoy it and I know the precious flower will make sure."

Their eyes lock on a certain carriage. "Well, look who is out. Now, where could they be headed too?" Tempted to follow when the bell chimed loudly, reminding them of the time. "I suppose I cannot," turning their back. Shaking their head lightly. "They can become rather impatient if I'm late, I wonder how development has going." Before leaving they stop for a minute and listen to the wind. Smiling. "My little mouse, continue to sing our song." Taking a step leap off.

The snow fell so softly it was soothing, made one stop and think. Deeply. Golden eyes flickered with such calming thoughts, letting a small sigh escape his lips, Soma sat still watching the snow drift down from inside. It covered the townhouse grounds, especially the garden...someone's favorite place to be. The memory came so vividly, yes the prince could see it as if it was happening now.

Harmony, she'd be running through the garden, out in front. Being either chased by the others or by her own imagination. Playing her favorite game of Princess of the Garden. All with a smile on her fasten on her innocent face. Or she'd be sitting picking them, making crowns for everyone. Expressing her appreciation for everyone, the thought brought a small smile. It spread more with a warmer thought. One that caused his pulse to race and cheeks to flame. Even if he tried to remain calm. It was hard, closing his eyes envision it. To see her...sitting there in the garden with her book. Reading to Harmony, to anyone who joined. Even Ciel who was forced to join. The words came off her tongue so light and good. Bringing life to the words.

The world around faded and it was just the time at that moment, listening. Each word was like poetry in his ears, Harmony enjoyed it, but he loved it. May, she always read in the part of the garden that had fresh berry bushes, a new addition Ciel added because of Harmony. The young girl enjoyed them, something from her old life, Ciel covered. Which he thought it to be rather pathetic. While May read, he and Harmony would be eating them or Agni would have a bowl ready for them.

Smiles all around, whenever the two sisters came here to the townhouse. But joy filled him when May was around or even mention. His mind often consumed by thoughts of her, wondering when time would allow them to meet again. A few weeks ago they did at the event, but, that was all...nothing else. There was the zoo before that, nothing more.

Grumbling at the unfair thought, Agni comes in carrying a tray of something warm for his prince. "My prince-" he stops noticing the young man's yearning sadness, it was clear to Agni what weighed on the prince's mind. When his eyes downcasted like they did now. Smiling lightly to himself quietly walks over. "Something warm to knock the chill of, my prince."

He sets what he had next to Soma, who quickly glances for a second at what it was uninterested. Another sigh comes from his lips. "Angi, it feels so empty."

"Yes, Lord Phantomhive has not been by recen-"

"No," Soma pushes that aside." not that. Do not get me wrong, I miss Ciel and wish he was here, but.." his voice lowers. "I miss her more."

"The Baroness?"

Soma nods his head slowly, turning around to the man with woeful eyes. "There is this hole in my heart without her presence, winter..seems colder now. I was hoping that...I would get the chance to share the holiday with her and Harmony. But, she is not with Ciel, so she cannot come around much. If I could see her smile...right now everything will be well."

A smile slowly appears stopping mid-way. To quickly fade. "I agree. But, you know as well I do and from Lord Phantomhive she must prepare for her new title and her Aunt know best. She will return soon. I understand you missing her, I am quite sure your thoughts reach her an-"

Soma suddenly sneezes to his joy. "Yes!" he cheers in high spirits. Leaving Agni rather lost. "My thoughts are reaching her. I have been told if one is thinking of another they sneeze. May must be thinking of me! Krama is being very kind to me, I am so fortunate!"

The sight of his prince in such a colorful mood relieved Agni, should Soma wish to think such way, let him. "Yes, my prince. That you are."

* * *

A black carriage arrives on the outskirts of the East End, opening the door Sebastian helps the young earl out. Just as someone walks over welcoming him. "Ah, my lord what a pleasure it is to see you again," Lau said with arms open.

Though did not earn the same greeting back from the boy. "Enough, you have information for me?"

"Ah, straight to business as always, why of course, this way. It would be best to talk out of the cold, I am sure you would prefer a warm place to discuss our exchange."

Turning the man walks back the way he came, with Ciel and Sebastian following. They arrive at Lau's Opium Den, greeted by one of his workers, quickly Ciel covers his mouth gagging and coughing slightly. Fanning the light fumes away. Quickly Sebastian takes out something in a small brown cloth pouch tied on the time for him.

"My lord, please." he presents it under Ciel's nose. "Inhale slowly."

Still coughing Ciel pushes it aside stubbornly."I..*cough* I will be..." he wheezes clenching his chest a bit. Turns his head coughing. Fanning.

Growling lowly Sebastian deeply insists he inhales."Master, I implore that you use the treatment in which your cousin the Baroness has provided for you. She has insisted that you use it when your asthma begins to act up."

Still, Ciel refused. "That woman is not to mandate my health. I do not need her bewitching remedies." His cough worsens along with his whizzing.

Such a bratty child, as his master's servant Sebastian, must make sure his master was well and in good health. Though he understood why the young man didn't want to use it. Even so it would help him, as it has before. May made it especially for him when she got word of his illness. It took her a full day to make the amount that she did, going as far as putting it under Ciel's pillows so he could sleep well without having trouble breathing, she even made a special oil to help rub upon his chest. Something he didn't like that she did.

It was ugly, the demon could still remember the furious yelling that shook the whole manor from the two. Because both fought the other. the victor ended up being May. And since then she's made sure he was always treated. Though with her absent now, Ciel slightly slacked off. Kindly as he said refusing it. Just as he was doing right now.

Stepping back Sebastian sighs. Shaking his head. Holds up the pouch. "A shame after all the Baroness went through to make this for you, it would be a shame" his eyes quickly flash red with a curling smile."to inform the Baroness you refused to take your treatment."

The mention of such a subtle threat sent a small tremble through Ciel. Breaking out in a small sweat, feeling a May's anger presence over him glaring down with eyes redder than Sebastian's, growling at him with impending consequences. If it wasn't one it was the other that would eat him. Those two females...turning around Ciel snatches the pouch from the demon who smiles at his victory. Opening the little thing Ciel takes a few whiffs settling his cough and opening his lungs. The aroma made it easier to breathe in this atmosphere. Tucking inside his coat close so he could still smell follows Lau into a more private room. Where Ran Mao was waiting, she quickly latches herself onto Lau.

Who pets his precious kitten. "Please, sit." he offers to Ciel.

Sebastian pulls out the chair and Ciel sits. Snapping his finger one of the women comes over with a tray of tea, setting it down before both Ciel and Lau. Getting comfortable Lau kept his smile with Ran-Mao hung around him waiting for Ciel to speak. Fighting the urge to recoil from the tea, Ciel just left it be.

"My, such a picky one aren't we my Lord."

Ignoring his patronizing Ciel gets to the matter at hand. "Just recently the Scottland Yard stumbled across another body, correct?" Lau nods. "And there was no evidence in which they found. The body was again...I believe mummified from my sources. In fine sheets. Clean ones."

"Yes, the poor individual was found drifting in the water, a local stumbled across her."

"Her?! It was a woman?"

* * *

Lau nods taking a sip of his tea."Yes. A woman and a child." Shocked from what the man said, the air became heavy and thick. "Wrapped with the woman, the child seem around the age of your youngest cousin, Lady Harmony. I believe. A young girl as well, with the woman. Are they related, not sure, but," he digs into his sleeve and pulls out something setting it before Ciel. "this was recovered at the scene. Or should I say traded."

Lifting his hand reveals small pure silver pin with emblem engraved in it, picking it up Ciel runs his thumb over it the bulb emblem. "A...fig?" Looking closer his eye notices something etched in it. "A, b? Coiled in a wine vine? This was found on the woman?"

He looks to Lau who shrugs his shoulders thinking about it. "I'm not sure, the kind gentleman who traded it found it hidden. I must have fallen off from the ones who put the bodies there. Though," Lau slightly opens his eyes locking them with Ciel's. "there have been rumors of a mysterious shrouds coming in the night. Some have begun to call them Fates."

"Fates?"

Lau nods closing his eyes. "I know it does sound rather ridiculous, but, from what has been spoken there seem to be sightings an-"

What was the time? Taking out his watch Sebastian quickly glances seeing it. His eyes widen, this wasn't good Ciel would be running late if they stayed here any longer than needed. Closing it tucks it away, looks at the young boy deciding whether or not interrupt. Should he decide not too, than they would be late and Ciel would rather upset and so would they...then again if he interrupts Ciel would upset not being able to gather all the information Lau had for this case. Biting his tongue he made his choice.

"Excuse me," he clears his throat getting their attention. Bowing his head humbly. "master but you are running a bit behind. Should you want to make it we need to leave quite soon."

Knowing what he was talking Ciel sighs pinching his brow. Grumbling to himself. "I completely understand," Sebastian said and turns to Lau.a "Mr. Lau do you happen to have a telephone in whic-"

"Don't bother," Ciel stands, to Sebastian's surprise. "I have enough information to start at a point. Lau, send the rest to my manor."

"Yes, my lord." the man nods. "Curious my lord, why are you off in such a hast?" The question stopped Ciel, observing carefully Lau figured it out. "Well, this is another side if I might say. I do hope you send my thoughts to them, especially my Lovely Flowe-"

A deep cough from Sebastian stops him from finishing. "Nevermind. Oh, though before you do leave, I have a gift. I do believe it will be rather lovely." Snapping his fingers in a second one the woman come in carrying a colorful box presenting it to Ciel. "I do hope it is adored." Was all Lau said.

* * *

What was taking so long? Harmony wasn't sure, which made her rather antsy her feet paced lightly back and forth over the snow in front of the Midford manor. Her eyes began to swell with each second that passed. Hope remained strong in her chest but also started to flutter away. Where could they be?

It was heartbreaking to watch the young girl pacing back and forth as she waited, there seem like to be no words to say that would ease her nerves. The fire of hope flickered any wrong word would just put it out. She was bold fighting back the tears that demanded to be shed. Sighing, your eyes cast to the sky, it was pass the time they said they'd be here. You didn't need a clock to tell you, you could tell. If you stayed out here any longer with her, Harmony would surely catch a cold. That wouldn't be good.

Standing there silently watch as her little eyesight did their best to stretch out as far as they could to see, only finding nothing but a white covered road and nothing else. Not a single sign, her dress starting to become ruined. Which wasn't good. Normally wouldn't mind but now you had too. Gripping your skirt pick it up and walk over to Harmony.

"Harmony, Harmony," you call reaching out to her. Grabbing her gently by the shoulder. "Harmony, come your dress is dragging in the snow. It isn't proper."

Those weren't the words she wanted to hear and you could see it in her glossy eyes that searched yours for a reasonable explanation. One you could not give but had too. While her lips curved downward, yours curved up. Taking her hand in yours ignoring the throbbing pain bend to her level. "Now, what is with all those hidden tears? Hmm? It's a beautiful day aren't you excited?"

She nods sniffing. "I am...but...we-" she tries to get the words out but her bottom lip kept trembling so she couldn't.

Sighing softly your smile remains with your tender eyes. Just as you get ready to speak you felt _their_ presence that made you growl in disdain. Standing up look behind Harmony at the approaching black carriage. Noticing your attention behind her, Harmony turns around as a beaming smile took its place. Quickly wiping her eyes elated throws herself just as the carriage stops and they come out. Nearly knocking them down.

"Ciel!"


	51. Chapter 51

Harmony's eyes glittered and sparkled with a glowing smile that shone brighter than light. Her eyes wide and large took in everything around her, it nearly took her breath away. A surge of energy shot through her, she burst off running with glee. A hand quickly shoot out after her grabbing her by the arm lightly, holding her back firmly.

Whipping her head up finds Sebastian. Smiling waving a finger. "Lady Harmony, it is not wise to run off like such," he sets her upright, straightens her out. "You could easily slip and injure yourself." He lightly reprimands her. Dusting a bit of snow from her shawl. "Now," he preaches closing his eyes. "A lady of your status should not run off, though I understand you are thrilled, it does not-"

Giggling she waves with a gloved to him. "Mr. Sebastian! Over here!" Opening his eyes finds her spot before him empty and her standing at the archway entrance Ciel and her sister standing with her. Just how in the world did was that child able to..."Mr. Sebastian! Come on!"

Standing he dust himself off when something small grabs his hand pulling him. Looking down finds Harmony using her little strength to move him. It was an enjoyable sight, so he played along and began to walk lightly as if she was the one pulling. Even with her heaving and huffing.

Ciel and yourself watch her pull him, so did others who looked on. Most wondering why a child was doing this, stepping aside with Ciel allow them both to go in. "Let's go." he said. Agreeing follow.

This place was huge and lite up with festivities of the approaching holiday, it didn't even feel cold with all this warming spirit. Rich shades of reds, greens, golds, silvers, purples, blues and whites decorated and draped all around. Writings, symbols, and images plastered here and there. To also show. Aromas of different kinds blew all around, the glaze of a savory chicken, someone was using honey with it, you could tell. There was the smell of roasted nuts and a robust scent of chocolate that no doubt hooked Harmony's attention. Mint was the strongest of all, it made perfect sense. It was considered the most common during this time. It brought you back for a second to the cottage. You had its aroma filling every part, mixed with the smell of pine and cinnamon.

It remained that way all way till the start of the current year, Harmony for some reason enjoyed keeping it going. So you did. With the smell came the decorations you had, two stockings always hung with care over the fireplace or in the window. Which was lined with colorful garland which you made of holly and ivy, decorated with small bits of homemade crystals that gave the appearance of glistening snowflakes. Of course, the tree was there, you and Harmony would go to get it, well you would in the middle of the night when she was much younger. Though when she became of age she accompanied you to choose. She always found the best trees.

The two of you would decorate it with homemade ornaments, celebrating the holiday in this era you had to research it and remember what you learned in your texts. That and with the help of Madam Red, who flooded the whole place with gifts. She'd come before joining it with her family. At least a week before the actual day, always insisting the two of you join her. She wanted to badly to present you both to them, though respected your decision of refusal. So she would spend a few days, having a before Hearth Day. As you called it, instead of Christmas.

It seem more fitting because it was the two of you. Back then. Lamenting upon those memories break free and of the desire from Harmony's wonderous gasp. Your eyes move to her wowing over a merchants craft. It was a handcrafted child-size carriage wagon. Her eyes never left taking in every detail the craftsman did, the older mand was so engulfed in it, didn't notice Harmony. Until he felt staring eyes.

Turning around meets his friendly wrinkled copper eyes with her intrigued amber ones. That remained fixated on the item, he smiles standing. A board man for someone of his age. Nearly cast a shadow, he surely fit the description of one in his field. Reddish-brown ruffle beard and shaggy hair. In a beige apron stained with residue from whatever he worked on. A few of his tools in the front pouch, with one, tucked behind his ear.

"Well hello there little miss," he greets Harmony, who still remained fixed on the item. If not for Ciel who lightly nudged her. Did she snap out making the man chuckle. "Dis alright, do you like it?"

He gets down to her level, oh, Harmony was hopeless she stiffens with red cheeks runs behind Sebastian's leg. Peering through them, to quickly hide her eyes seeing the man still looking at her.

That girl, shaking your head speak for her. "My apologies, my sister can be rather mousy. She can be quite a char-"

"I'm not a mouse!" she squeaks from behind Sebastian. Peering one eye out to you. Glaring you down. Which you ignore.

The man just does another hearty laugh. "No worries, it just pleases me knowing someone finds my craft wonderful."

Offended Harmony speaks up. "It's beautiful," coming from behind the butler running over to the man with a huge smile on and arms spread up. "I love it! It's really lovely!"

The man beams pleased. "Why my many thanks you enjoy it lil'miss." He pats her head lightly making her giggle. Turns back to the wagon. "I'm nearly done, just have to polish and color it. Then it'll be ready. Hey, do you want to help?"

A question that required no answer. "Yes!" she jumps on his arm hanging. "I want to paint it really pretty."

About to go and fetch her off stop and let her be. What was more surprising Ciel hadn't tried to stop her nor Sebastian. The man sets her down and takes her by the hand leads her to his workspace, Sebastian follows just in case. Reacting before Ciel told him. Leaving just you and Ciel. Seeing this was going to take quite some time and not wanting to wait, he leaves.

"C-Ciel? Where are you going?" you call after him.

He stops for a minute to answer. "Not here, it's obviously going to take quite some time, Harmony clearly indulged so I will do my own. You're more than welcome to follow or you could stay here." With that, he walks away.

Leaving standing there on whether to follow or not, the sound of Harmony's contentment pretty much gave you the answer. Still, she was going to be...oh wait...Sebastian was with her. Your eyes slide back looking at the two, he remained close as she helped the man polish with the brightest smile on, one she only gave sparingly.

She was happy, it warmed you. Smiling to yourself turn and follow Ciel. Sebastian with his sleeves rolled up cast his eyes quickly behind after you, watching you make your decision. With a purring and delicious smile resumes his assistance with Harmony. Complimenting her on a job well done.

Moving through the people searching for Ciel soon find him talking to a merchant, who nods complying and tips his head at him. "Ciel."

He quickly finishes up with a handshake before turning to you. "Well, seems you made up your mind. That was rather fast."

Blocking out his antagonistic words retort back. "Well, I would have made it much faster, it seems that I looking for a needle in a haystack. A rather large one." He was not amused and his smirk quickly fell. While you giggle behind your hand, patting him on the head, notice something. "Oh, what's this?" Reaching pluck it from inside his coat.

"It's no-nothing!" He flusters.

Holding him back with a hand realize what it was, the little pouch for his asthma. He was using it. He hated these. To see it in his possession was well...speechless. Considering his steel refusal against it.

 _"Ciel! You need it!"_

 _He smacks your hand aside. "I will not. I am completely wel-"he hacks wheezing._

 _Rolling your eyes shove it on it him, he pushes back while trying to look after his cough. Growling at his stubbornness force it. "Take it."_

 _"No."_

 _"Don't be stubborn."_

 _"Don't presume you can do as you please, I will not take it!"_

 _Now he was whining. Nothing new, you raised a baby so whining was fine, even if it was from a 13 year old. Your patience thinning wrestle with him, for a fragile one he had some strength when needed. Even so, yours was stronger, as the two of you fought for dominance, the others watched from the door of his study at the two of you. Finnian had his eyes covered along with Mey-Rin. Baldory just stared dumbfounded. While Tanaka sipped his tea. Harmony's head tilted. Sebastian just stood there sighing shaking his head at the spectacle before him. It was utterly ridicules the two of you. Like this._

 _How disgraceful. If others saw this, they too would be baffled the behavior of two in high status._

 _"You need this!" you growl._

 _He pushes you back and leaps out of his chair using it to create distance between. Barks back. "I will-" he turns his head coughing hard. Perfect you used this and throw the chair, grab and pin him down._

 _The others yelp. "Master!" Finnian shrieks trembling, peeking between his fingers to quickly cover them again at the dark anger aura you admitted. Whimpering like the rest, Harmony even grabbed onto Sebastian who stood there rather surprised and unfazed. Just takes out his pocket watch._

 _"Oh, it seems lunch will be rather late today an-"_

 _Ciel hollers. "Sebastian!"_

He actually was using it and after all that fussing. Just thinking about it made you start laughing. At first you tried to hide it, but it rose and came out. Ciel arches a brow at you. "What is it? What's so funny?"

Looking to him made you laugh more. "N-Nothing." Hand him back the pouch, he takes it with a tint on his cheeks. Tucks it away.

"For the record, Sebastian insisted I wear it."

He defends himself. Grumbling something else under his breath. "Yes, I quite sure he did, most likely at that moment, though afterwards, I am sure he did not." He flinches, you were right.

And kept laughing a little more. "I want to laugh too!" Harmony pipes, you and Ciel turn around seeing her coming over with Sebastian. Surprisingly she wasn't messy as Ciel thought she'd be.

Wait, looking closer he spoke too soon. She had some paint on her face. Purple paint. Right under her left cheek. "Harmony, are you trying to change colors?" you quip bopping her nose. "Your cheek is purple."

She giggles rubbing it. "I wanted to purple too. But," she cast her eyes to Sebastian. "Mr. Sebastian said no."

The two of you laugh. "Oh did he now? I wonder why? Must I call you another name now?" You begin to think. "Let me see? Hmmm? How about Plum?"

"No!" she giggles throwing herself on your leg. "I don't want to be called Plum. That's not a cute name at all."

"But plums are sweet."

"But they're not cute. Not cute at all. Lizzie said my name is really cute, so I want to keep my name."

Getting down to level look at the bit of paint. "Alright then, Harmony it shall be. Did you have fun? Helping the kind man?"

"Yes! He said I can help anytime." She throws her hands up. "I want to be a car..carpen.." she struggles with the name. Comes up with her own. "A wood maker!"Not the right name, but it was her own. So it stayed. "Can I Ciel?"

"No.," he said flatly. Her shoulders drop. Tears started to rise and he panics. "fine! Fine! You can be one!"

Her smile returns. "Thank you!" Releasing you hugs him. "Oh! Hot chocolate! Can we get some?" She spots a vendor selling it, taking him by the hand leads him there. He nearly stumbled if you didn't quickly grab him and set him straight.

Holding his hat snaps at her to slow down. Sighing, when will he learn Harmony doesn't really listen adhere to him. You and Sebastian shake your heads and follow, though you kept a considerable amount of distance. One which he made sure to close, so you made sure to add more. It went that like all the way to Ciel and Harmony.

"Three please." Ciel tells the seller, for Harmony to tug on his sleeve. "What?"

She looks back quickly before answering. "Four," she holds up the fingers. "You're forgetting about Mr. Sebastian too."

"Trust me, he doesn't need it. Now," he turns back to the woman. "Thre-"

Huffing Harmony forces tears to arise. "Y-Your being mean." Stomping a foot. Starts sniffling. "M-Mr. Sebastian needs one too..t-that's so mea-"

Clenching the money to keep his temper from exploding. "Fine! Four please." Ciel changes the order. To Harmony's delight. The woman smiles and tries not to laugh. Taking his money gets it ready.

"Here you are, sir." She hands four cups, though gives one to Harmony with an extra peppermint stick in it.

It smelled so delicious, Harmony could barely wait to drink. "Blow." Ciel warns her.

She does what he said and blows just as you and Sebastian come. "Sister! Hot Chocolate! And look! I got a peppermint stick! And Mr. Sebastian you have one too."

About to quickly elbow him stop when Harmony comes over. You both put on a smile. "Mmmm, it smells lovely." You said. "Why don't we find a place to sit and enjoy such a treat, alright?"

She nods agreeing, taking a few sips here and there of her drink. Only to be scolded by Ciel to blow when she burnt her tongue. Finding a spot was rather easy, it was a nice bench with enough to fit four, it overlooked the frozen river. Harmony sat in-between you and Ciel, while a certain butler sat next to you. Each of you held your cup.

As she sipped merrily Harmony hummed a light tune with a smile. What the smile was for no one was sure, even if there was a guess that would no doubt be true. Her eyes moved to Ciel, to you then Sebastian. Her smile grew even more, warming her little body. There was no need for cocoa. Not when she had what she needed here.

Finishing her drink starts on her candy when a thought came to her mind. She breaks it into pieces. "What are you doing?" Ciel giving her a look. She didn't say anything as she slightly struggled with breaking the red and white treat. All eyes on her, seriously curious what she was doing.

It took about two minutes, but she managed to break it into pieces. Eight small pieces. "Here," she gives one to you, Ciel and Sebastian. It was rather small. "Go on and eat it."

"Harmony," you speak up. "Why did you break your candy? You love peppermint."

Gushing her eyes cast down with a smile she tried to hide behind her cup. "B-Because...I..."Fumbling with her words to shy to come out, fiddles with the cup in her hand. Stares at the rest of the small pieces of candy holds them out to Ciel. "Promise me, you will give these to Mr. Finnian, Mr. Tanaka, Miss Mey-Rin, Mr. Baldory and Mr. Snake. I couldn't break the rest into pieces for his friends. Tell...tell him I'm sorry."

Dropping them into his hand, for a second lost with words, snaps his finger and Sebastian presents a napkin. He puts the pieces there. The demon wraps it up and hands them back to Harmony. Who frowns.

"Harmony," you quickly comfort her, glare at Ciel. "must you be so harsh t-"

He holds up a hand stopping you. If you didn't have Harmony you would have smacked it away. "Must you always jump to the protection of her, do not take my return in such a way. I will not be giving it to them." Not the words Harmony's heart wanted to hear. She sulks more. "You will."

"What?" Harmony lifts her eyes up. Confused. "What?"

Standing Ciel sets his cup down and holds out a hand to Harmony with a...small smile. "Come now, aren't at least happy to return back home?"

Home. The word that made her eyes dance with tears of joy. Taking his hand holds it tight and stands with him. "R-Really?" She does her best to hold back tears. Ciel nods. Dropping her head rises it with her lifted spirits. Her tears quickly vanished and a smile took over. "May!" she turns to you, "we get to go back, back home."

"Yes, so it seems." you rise walking over, though try as she might, Harmony buries her face in your skirt to conceal her tears. Such an emotional child. Placing a gentle hand on her head. Stroke her hair, look to Ciel. "Thank you."

* * *

At the Phantomhive manor, the others were busy at work, after just receiving a luggage delivery they waste no time to it all in its proper spot. While some decided to decorate. Running around like chickens do the best they could to make sure it was all ready. Finnian was busy hanging something over the door. Making sure it was tied well, when he hears horses.

"Hey! Everyone! They're here!" he hollers. It echos through the whole manor, Mey-Rin was nearly done with the last luggage.

Fumbling she quickly closes it. "Oh, dear! Back so soon!" Rushes out adjusting her glasses. Snake who was busy with Dottie tying a bow around her, does it quickly and picks up the sheep rush to the front. Baldory hurries with a plate of pancakes, Tanaka was just...there.

With his hand on the handle, Finnian waits patiently for them, seeing each one coming from a different corner swings the door open ripping it off its hinges. "Welcome home!"

They burst out with arms wide open. "Everyone!" Harmony leaps from the carriage into their embrace, coiled by their hugs and tears. Especially, Finnian's. Snake's snakes kiss her, tears of joy flooded from each of them.

Stepping out after Ciel, look on smiling. "Wait!" Finnian realized something was missing. Touching the top of his brow find it gone. "Awww, it's gone."

"What's gone?" Mey-Rin asked inspecting his brow. "What are you missing?"

Touching the empty spot Finnian sighs slumping his shoulders. "It was the mistletoe, I wanted to use it so we could all give Lady Harmony kisses." Right, Mey-Rin and the others remembered.

"That's okay." Harmony said proceeds to each of them a kiss on the cheek. "There." She smiles noticing something green out the corner of her eye. Turning around points gasping.

The others look and gasp sharply, pointing. "What is it?" Ciel turns around his mouth nearly fell open as he stared.

Not sure why everyone suddenly became paralyzed, studying their eyes follow where they stared and find on top of the carriage barely hanging over you and..."Why, this is quite a surprise." Sebastian reaches up grabbing it. "I suppose we must follow tradition." He smiles courteously. "Well, Baroness?" He leans in slightly.

You jerk back blinking rapidly. "What!?" Taking a few steps back, quickly swat it out his hand and holler. "I would never do such a thing! Ciel!?" Turning to him, he was no help and plainly looks at you.

"It's tradition."

Oh, he was enjoying this, payback from before. Fumed step to him leaving your back to Sebastian. "I will not kiss that...that..." you stammer spewing. "that...that...tha-"Taking this distraction Sebastian moves in and plants a light kiss on your cheek, silencing you.

"There," he stands back smiling. Notices something. "Why, Baroness, I didn't realize you could turn so red. Why it suits you well." He chuckles to himself, the others join in except Ciel who took great pleasure in his revenge.


	52. Hidden Wants

Under mild lighting, you lounged about indulged in a wonderful book comfortably on the dark red couch in the new library added to the manor. Apparently, it was here before but was never used. From what Ciel said. It needed to be clean and that was when he discovered this place, which was rather odd, one who owns a manor would surely know of each room. It was a perfect size, at least 800 . Decorated with a cozy setting, reminding you of the cottage. It was rustic and natural. Colors of browns, tinges of greens, and yellows. Though subtle colors of reds. Books lined all along the wall, a large bay window that gave a lovely view of calming sea of green. There was a ladder provided should you need it to get books higher up. Rich green curtains with yellow patterns covered the window, tied back to allow light from both sun and moon to come in. And a fireplace on the left side. It was on.

The furniture was simple and soft. A couch presented in the center, next to it a nightstand. There as a cushioned chair by the window if you wanted to use. Another chair on the other side, with a desk, if you decided to use too. Electricity reached the room or if you wanted just candlelight that was there as well. Everything in the room was considered..."old" but smelled the excat opposite.

Oh well, there was clearly no reason to look pass his words, he made it rather clear not too. Though the thought made you smile a bit, turning the page to continue. Which number book was this? How many have you read so far? You weren't really sure, having lost track after the fifth one. So immersed in each book that passed through your hands. How many hours have you been in here since being back?

You never bothered to look at the clock when you came, only know when Mey-Rin came to fetch you for lunch or dinner if it wasn't hard to pry you from the world you cast yourself in. Books, you loved the smell of them and adored the knowledge it provided always. Donnie was the one who got you hooked, also it was the only way for you learn about the world around. No matter the subject, nothing was ever boring. It shined a light inside you that you couldn't fully understand. When you finished one you couldn't wait to pick up another one, sighing softly turning the page. It was quiet and peaceful. Though you would never admit it, you did miss this the most from the manor. Of course the others too, but this was on a different level.

The smell of each page was of its own scent, the words crafted with its own print. Though some words the same, there was indifference between them.

 _You may come here as much as you like, so you can be out of my hair._

Ciel's exact words when he brought you here. He claiming you came too much into his personal study to seek his books in the most improper times. If you let him be, he'd let you be. So you played along and thanked him, turning the page a light knock just barely breaks your attention.

"Come in." You tell whoever it was, adjusting your position as Mey-Rin comes in holding a tray.

Walks over carefully counting her steps while watching the tray she carried. Hearing the china trembling a bit, a sound that made fondly made you smile. One you missed. The tenseness in her breathing was relaxing as her clammy words mumbled between breaths. You knew she'd make it over, she always did. Even if she shook.

Each step from the maid was carefully thought out, lightly watching, Mey-Rin makes it over and sets it down. Wiping her brow. "Excuse me, Baroness, I've come to bring you your evening tea."

Sitting up, set the book down and look to see what it was. It smelled like cinnamon, mixed with...rose petals. Why was it always floral? Sighing inside smile. "Thank you, it smells lovely." Pat the spot next to you. "Please, sit and join me. Won't you?"

A response she happily obliges and takes the spot. Taking one of the cups hands it to her, grabbing the pot fill it for her before you own. "Honey or sugar?"

"Sugar, please."

Nodding give her two a teaspoon, while you took honey. The two of you enjoy it first before talking. Mey-Rin's eyes wander around, this place was magical and wonderful. "The master really put a lot of thought in here." You just smile hiding it behind another sip. Allowing her to talk. "He made sure to fill it up with so many books, I don't believe I can read them all. No. I can't."

"Now, why would you say such a thing?" She looks at you, you lightly chuckle. Taking another sip."If you want, you are more than welcome to borrow any book you like."

Nearly dropping her cup from your words, her words stagger out. "W-Well...I...no! It's alright!"

Nearly choking on your tea from her reaction, throw your head to the side and laugh. Which she mistook. "Baroness! A-are you alright?"

Nodding you calm yourself. "Yes, please forgive me. I just could not resist." Inhaling letting out a few chuckles. Cast your eyes down to the dark brown liquid in the cup. Stare long and deep. Your reflection stares back. "...This tea gives off a warm and wonderful feeling, through the body. Most likely the cinnamon or the small hint of nutmeg I taste. Either way...it is wonderful."

Feeling the mood suddenly shift Mey-Rin watches the young lady next to her. A tender smile on her lips and soft eyes. She couldn't help but mirror. "Yes, it is wonderful."

Taking a deep breath, you lift your eyes. "How is Harmony fairing with her...gratuity." Choose the word carefully.

Thinking for a minute before speaking, Mey-Rin goes through. Her hesitant reaction and fumbling told you it was going well. In some aspects. There was no need for words, no doubt Harmony was on cloud nine. The first day returning, she found her room filled with new toys and clothes. New everything. A bed, mirror anything she found just...wow. If that wasn't enough, she too was given a room. Her own parlor room or in your mind a toy room. Where she could spend her days playing. That was just day one. The next day she was presented with a house for Dottie to sleep in, in her room. And hall so she could play tag as long as she needed.

Again, Ciel said it made it easier for her to stay out of his hair. Giving him a piece of mind. But, it didn't seem work as he thought, she went to color in his study. The most interesting gift was her leniency on lessons. Though you didn't get out of it as easy as she did. He even presented her with a new horse, that she would soon get lessons to ride after the weather warmed up a bit. Until then, she stuck with Dottie.

The sheep was her stead.

"You know," you stand quickly looking around. "I think it might want to turn in."

Mey-Rin pops up right by you. "I'll get a bath started!" Rushes out. Taking a seat back down again pick up the book and read.

 **"My dear, you want more books?" Madam Red looks on shocked. You nod, clenching the one to your chest. "Are you sure, there isn't anything else?" Crossing her arms.**

 **Shaking your head, this was what you wanted. Books, you needed them. "I prefer books, they provide me with the knowledge I need...to..." whispering the last part.**

 **Seeing how much it meant she sighs deeply. "Alright, if that is what you want. Then I shall make sure to bring them back." Smiling fondly to herself, her eyes look at the 14-year girl standing before her. Seeing herself in so many aspects within the darling young one. Preferring books rather than clothes and bows for someone her age.**

 **It was just like herself. Raising a hand grabs your chest and squeezes it. "Such well-developing one you are." She lightly teases, to your embarrassment, try to push her away. She lightly chuckles a few more times before releasing. With a dismissal fan of the hand. While you cover your chest. Still, in shock from what she did.**

 **"Oh, sorry my dear. I can't help, I am a doctor after all. It's only natural."**

 **She tries to defend her action, though it made no sense. "I highly doubt that is the reason, please..don't touch my chest."**

 **"But, you're developing so well, just as I did at your age. Oh, there nothing to be ashamed about. It is only natural. Many find it su-** **"**

 **You snap. "Please! Just bring me some books!" She was unphased and kept laughing. Pulls you into a hug. Patting your head.**

The time was around 9 'o'clock when small pitter patter feet ran through the halls, clenching to their chest a pillow. The sound of their running feet brought attention to themselves. From the corners of the shadows, red eyes watch little Harmony approach Ciel's room. Reaching out to the knob jiggles it a bit to see if it was unlocked. Seeing that it was, goes inside, quietly.

With light tip-toeing Harmony makes her way over to the empty side of Ciel's bed, peeps her eyes over making sure he wasn't there and tosses her pillow to spot. Now, for the hard part, his bed being a bit different in height compared to her own, struggles a bit. Gripping the bedding, claws at it. Pulling herself up with feet hanging off the side. Her sheer determination was not going to stop her, kicking the air in hopes it would help grunting. Soon finds herself defeated, hanging there off the side, tears rising to in the corner buries her chin in the sheets then her whole face. Sobs silently when she suddenly gets some mysterious assistance like before and finds herself on the bed.

Not sure how only that she's now could sleep with a smile on her face. Crawling over like a kitten scoots the rest of the way. Carefully watching Ciel as he slept soundly. He even scowled in his sleep, trying hard not to giggle. Buries her face in her pillow, if she woke him, he'd surely kick her out. Moving closer till his scent filled her nose. Spreading her pillow out, curls up and allows sleep to take her.

About an hour or so after her eyes closed a figure enters and spots the two asleep together. Ciel warm and comforted under his blankets, Harmony tightly curled for warmth. So she would not disturb him, what she wouldn't do. A hand reaches out looming over her, grabs some of the blankets and lightly as possible they lift it up and slides her under. Then proceeds to tuck them both in. The hand guides down to Ciel and briskly brushes a few of his bangs out of his face. Then moves to Harmony and lightly creases her cheek.

Both so precious. So very precious. Taking a seat on the edge watching them both. It was hard to fight the urge to cradle them. So, settle for just silently cradle. Harmony really did love it here, their eyes move to the girl. Who smiled as she slept. No doubt from her loving dreams of bliss and joy. Brought a light smile to spread across their lips. That was all that matter after all.

Her life needed to be sweet and heavenly. No matter the cost, she was meant to remain innocent and tender. It was the promise...right?

Rising from the bed the figure gives one last look at the two and leaves like a breeze. Shutting the door with kindness, they needed their rest. Hearing the click softly, walk the mid-night halls alone. Where all could be heard, could become clear. This gift of silence was precious, it allowed reflection on a life once lived centuries ahead before this time. When the world was advance and filled with...family and friends. Where their life was once their own, their sister was always there and their father.

Where a time everyone would go and defend, laughter rang all around. Smiles too. Moments that became nothing more than memories of film. To be played only when needed. It was so wonderful if not pleasant. All that was now gone, it became a painful sacrifice for the hope of another. Which was okay, because in the end, it would all be worth it.

It was...they tell themselves gripping the doorknob tightly, compressing the metal snap out from Harmony's smile. Yeah, it was. Turning the knob you enter your dark room. Something swiftly grabs you, shuts the door, and had you pinned hard against the wall. With a single grip around your throat, just barely being kind to give you air to breathe. Reacting your hand shoots up like lighting and grips them by the throat shoving yourself off the wall. Pushing back, catching your assailant off guard, but they quickly counter and with their other hand rips yours off, tripping you causing you stumble back. Hitting the floor hard, their hand latches around your throat again.

This time your natural reflexes and training spike and grab it before it does. Your eyes flash pushing back, theirs flash as well. You could tell they were trying to be rather careful while also losing their patience. It felt rather personal for some reason, feeling the tips of their fingers brush up against your throat, recall a move you learned and yank them close twisting their wrist throw them over you. With their momentary stun get up and race to the door. Your hand extending out to the knob grip it, swing it open run out to hit something hard and solid. Standing there.

A quelling smile curling on lips. Showing small fangs. Their eyes glowing with a dark thirsty purr. "Baroness," Sebastian stepping in quickly grabs your wrists to restain you. Shutting the door with his foot. "don't you think it's about time," he pauses with an alluring tinge in his eyes. Closing the distance stopping once chests touched leans in and whisper in your ear."I explore you on a deeper level? And before that mouth of yours speaks," he growls quickly, hushing you before a single word left your tongue.

Lowers his head close to your neck and inhales lightly. It nearly made you gag, your skin did crawl from his discount for personal space. He inhales once again when you felt something wet on your neck, that sent a huge shiver down your spine. Afraid to look, you do so and slide your eyes finding he had licked it.

Like candy. The delicious look he, was he toying with you or just wanted to see your reaction? The questions popped in your eyes brought a thrilling smirk to him. Snapping out of it open your mouth he quickly silences you with a finger to your lips, with his on the other side. "Shhhh...you don't want to wake the master and Lady Harmony?" He stares right at you. "Especially Lady Harmony, after all...it is what you promised her mother...Ten Shen correct?"

Your eyes widen from the name that he spoke. Adding more to his enjoyment, he kept his finger on your lips and his lips on his finger.

"Good girl...then again...I do prefer your sharp tongue, I suppose this will have to work. For now. Now," he presses his body further on you. Till it was back up against the footboard of your bed."Why? Your heart is racing?" He looks at the two compressed chest. "It seems all a flutter. I wonder why? Hmm?"

He was taunting and teasing, like ice, your eyes coldly narrow like piercing daggers. All fear you had Sebastian relished in vanished. "What do..do you want?"

Pressing his finger more slowly moves it. Till there was it was gone."As I said, to explore you..." he leans in and in a low sensual voice repeats. "on a deeper level." Strokes your chin lightly, stops and creases your lips instead, remaining fixated on them. "Yes...to get to know you..on a much..more deeper level." He licks his lips.


	53. A Butler and A Girl

Alejandro couldn't stand it, this...this whole thing before him was just annoying. How much longer would he have to suffocate under this gripping sulking? From his fellow classmate and friend, it was just ridiculous and really petty. Trying to enjoy his cold afternoon break before having to return to academics became fed up. While others around looked on clueless at sullen Edward. Clayton had his book about illness out, trying to find the one that suited the young man's condition. Cheslock just wasn't any help. The wild teen spewed out words that only worsen Edward. Neither helped.

These poor fools knew nothing about the infliction the purest emotion can have on another. Oh, Englishmen, so primitive. It would be cute if it wasn't so damn infuriating. Trying to keep his blue eyes focused on the book in his possession, just couldn't. "Enough of this!" His voice booms, their heads whip in his direction. His brows snapping together stare hard at Edward.

The others fade out of his tunnel vision only seeing Edward, marches over cornering him up against the wall. Never had Edward seen Alejandro with a thermal look, he could feel it burning away the dark clouds in his eyes and more. Clenching his fist, Alejandro raises to him. Clayton and Cheslock both jump up to stop the action. Stop themselves bewilder at what just happen. Trying to wrap their minds around it, because it wasn't what neither of them expected, nor Edward.

He expected Alejandro's fist upon his cheek, instead the young man had it covering his own mouth sobbing. "I-It's so beautiful," Alejandro sniffs, trying to keep himself together. "your love is both heartbreaking and divine. To see...to see you like this." He turns around dramatically looking up like a saint praying. "Beloved Mary, his heart weeps with love as you have for your son. It is just as pure. Untainted and unbent. Just as Romeo and Juliet. It fills my soul beyond anything and-"

While he continued his ardent preaching the others stare wide-eyed at him, he was seriously getting into it. Like a work of art, describing Edward's feelings with such delicacy, it would definitely would be considered such. The way he fawned over them, it almost seemed like he was making a declaration.

"As the sea captain who seeks the return from a long journey, he too with his own feelings for his beloved amor." Alejandro finishes tears in the corner of his eyes and a hand over his heart. Turns around to the others with a tender smile towards Edward. Throws himself on him. "Edward!"

The others nearly jump out their skin at this display, especially Edward, shivers ran all through his body. Tried to move back, but the young man's reaction was quicker and his coiled arms around him bind him like steel. Crushing too.

"I-I can't..I can't.."

"Missing your amor is touching, it speaks more than the stars. Being away from her must be beyond any pain I cannot imagine one to endure."

"A-Alejandro...I-I can't..."

Struggling to speak through small breaths was hard enough, Alejandro's ranting blocked out his plead for him to let go. "So, that was it...hmmm?" Cheslock rather surprised. "Edward's in love."

Clayton opens his book again searching. Finding nothing. "Love isn't an illness. Yet, its effects act like one. Edward, do you have a temperature?"

A stupid question and more importantly neither of them seemed willing to assist him with Alejandro if he wasn't trying to regain air Edward would have snapped at the two. With no words coming from his mouth they did from Alejandro. Who snaps furiously at the two. "Love is not a sickness! It is a pure and honest blessing. You two idiots."

Growling at the two Perfects not caring about their status. "If you two knew anything of the sort then you'd understand Edward here is hurting from the longing in his heart. Just recently his love, his turtledove flew away and back to its home. Leaving him like an empty shell with no purpose and lost for life. Look, look into his eyes." He releases Edward and grabs him by the face tightly nearly shoving it into Clayton and Cheslock's faces. Pointing. "Can you not see the deep pools of sorrow in them? Hmmm?"

The two look close, rubbing his chin Clayton moves in a bit closer to observe. "They do look rather feverish."

"So, that's love? Eh?" Cheslock smirks. Crossing his arms lean back. "That's all it was? Really? Come on now Edward?" Hits his shoulder lightly laughing. To be quickly snarled at by Alejandro.

"Don't you dare laugh. Love is no laughing matter!" His voice then lowers looking back at Edward. "The Roman Goddess Venus has struck you with her touch, I am deeply sorry that you are aching, but, Edward it does make look rather ugly and honestly, rather a drag if I may be so bold. Your behavior is damping the whole mood in here."

That was a complete change from the passionate Alejandro to a sharper tone. Fanning his hand in front of his face Alejandro squints at Edward. Rest a hand on his shoulder giving it a light squeeze. An impish smirk lightly curls his lips. "You know my dear Edward," slipping his arm around his shoulders bringing him along with the other two. "and my other amigos. I do believe I know a way for you all to understand this significance of love."

* * *

"Mr. Sebastian! Mr. Sebastian? Where are you?" Harmony calls seeking the butler, popping her head into a room finding it empty. "He's not in here." It came to a surprise for a second, until she remembered where he would be.

Running down the halls of the manor makes her way to the kitchen and peers around the corner finding him there. Busy away preparing something delicious no doubt, the thought made her mouth water. Standing on her tippy-toes to get a peek spots something much better. Her eyes glimmered at its richness, she had to have it. About to go nearly forgot about Sebastian, she had to be careful if she wanted her prize. That sat there on the white plate, waiting to be taken in all its sweetness.

Holding her breath she sneaks in like a mouse, cautiously shooting looks to him making sure he hadn't noticed her. Good, his back was to her. Inching her way more and more, gripping her bunny tight to calm and steady her nerves. Reminded her back when she use to do this back in the cottage, with May. Every time she'd have a nice batch of sweet biscuits out or cookies. Sitting and waiting for her little hand to grab. Nearly close to the island sat in the center where the plate rested on, drops to all fours and crawls.

Not caring about scuffling her dress or knees. Ignoring the bit of cold that shoot through from floor was worth for her sweet treasure. Putting her bunny upon her back like a passenger riding to its horse, she needed both hands-free. Steady as she did reaches the island, sighing mentally she hadn't gotten caught smiles on her accomplishment. Raises one hand that searches for the plate, it took a few seconds but she finds it. This part she had to be careful, grabbing as much her little hands could take though her greed wanted more. Get a few. And eats one then another. Covering her mouth to hide the noise. Swallowing wipes the crumbs to ride the evidence around. Finds she had eaten the three she could grab.

Grunting looks around for a towel or something to just take them all. Spotting one a few feet away on the counter though was rather high for her to reach cancels the idea. Quickly comes up with one she knew would be perfect, her dress. Standing up grabs the plate and pours them all into her dress.

"There," she whispers with a smile. Putting one in her mouth. "..." With her treats safe and secure turns around to flee from her crime only to bump right into something hard.

Caused a couple of the cooks to fumble out, rubbing her nose looks up blinking a couple of times her eyes shoot open at Sebastian standing over her with eyes closed smiling kindly. With an arched brow. "Lady Harmony what are you doing?" No answer, opening his eyes finding the spot empty and a trail of crumbs. "That girl." Shaking his head follows.

Using the crumbs left behind to find her knowing he didn't. It was just amusing for him, having her scent he knew where she was. Hearing her munching on the cookies, she was indeed Ciel's cousin. Walking down through the hall in the direction the crumbs led. Walking up the stairs stops hearing her fleeing footsteps made him smile.

What was suppose to be purist he quickly realized what she turned it into. A game. She was playing with him. Stopping takes out his pocket watch checking the time reading it, there was time, the others he kept busy with their tasks, except for Tanak who was drinking tea where ever he might be. Ciel was busy away in his study, May was in her lessons. Leaving Harmony free, he heard calling and looking for him for some reason. Until she became a little thief and fled. How she always managed to flee from him so quickly baffled the demon. For someone so young and a human.

Shutting the watch shut mutters under his breath and continues. Knowing well if he turned around there was doubt what she might do should she become bored. He was a butler not a babysitter, this was not what he signed up for. Reaching the top of the stairs goes a few doors down stopping before the one she hid behind and opens it. Looking in seeing nothing moved and everything still. Frost on the windows.

Though not sight of her, her scent was heavy in this room. That and the trail of crumbs. "Well, it seems no one is in here, I shall check the other rooms."

Hearing the door shut, Harmony covers mouth stopping herself from laughing. She fooled him, he didn't know she was in here. Just like May, she was such a good hidder. Waiting a bit more crawls out from under the bed finishing the last cookie when suddenly hands grab her on both sides and lift her up. Finds her face to face with Sebastian.

"Mr. Sebastian!" she shrieks nearly dropping the cookie. Hides it behind her back with an innocent look.

That didn't work. And the penalty he delivered, taking her back to the kitchen takes out an...empty bowl, flour, eggs, sugar, butter, salt, cinnamon, nutmeg, ginger, and a wooden spoon. "Stay still please." He ties the apron around her little waist. Then rolls up the sleeves of her dark blue dress and puts her hair back in a bun.

He gives a second look making sure she was properly ready. "Alright then, first the flour." He scoops out a cup giving it to her. Taking it puts it in the bowl, gives it back, he does another cup and a half. Each time she put it in with a cloud of flour puffing up making her laugh.

"Sugar." she chimes hoping up and down on the stool almost falling if he hadn't caught her.

"Careful, now sugar, yes you are correct."

Getting a cup of sugar he gives it to her, though warns her not to try and eat it. Pouting she doesn't and pours it in and any ingredient that came after. Though the best part came when she could stir. Standing by her as she did so, guiding her carefully.

"Good, slowly, not too fast." He reminds her, she slowed her stirring down just a bit. It was a slight struggle but she did.

While she remained occupied with that task he went to get a wet cloth to clean her mouth when the phone rang, setting the cloth down leaves to get it when he stops and goes back to Harmony. Something telling him not to leave her alone, taking her by the hand while she took the dough covered spoon for the road.

"Hello, Phantomhive residence," he answers holding Harmony's hand firmly. Who stood there licking the spoon with a content smile. "Why hello..."

"Mr. Sebastian, I have to go to the bathroom."

She tugs at him. He sighs moving the phone away. "You shall in a little bit, let me finish. Yes," he returns back to the caller.

"Mr. Sebastian, I'm really thirsty."

Again he stops to respond. "Lady Harmony, please allow me to finish, then you shall get your drink. Please, continue." He speaks back to the caller. Only to have Harmony tug on him more, impatiently. Having enough he blocks her out to wrap up the call. "Yes," holds the phone on his shoulder and with his free hand writes down the information, "yes I will make sure to inform my master. Thank you hav-"

"Good-Bye!" Harmony shouts in the background. Waving.

Keeping his composure Sebastian bids the caller bye and hangs up. "Lady Harmony," turns to her with a stern look. "It is rather rude for one to interrupt another on the phone." Getting down to her level, to get a bopped on the nose lightly from the spoon covered in her saliva. _Wonderful,_ he sighs. Taking the spoon with a smile. "Now, you I believe you said you needed to use the bathroom, come now."

Still holding his hand leads her there. After using it and washing her hands he cleans her properly from the mess around her mouth. Takes her back to the kitchen to finish her...'penalty'. Taking out a cookie sheet along with a rolling pin puts some floor down and pours out the dark brown dough. Handing her the rolling pin, stands behind her, his hands over her to give her extra strength as they both roll and flatten the dough.

As they did so, Harmony decided to sing. "Hickory Dickory dock, the mouse ran up the clock, the clock struck 2 and the mouse ran down,"

"You seem rather fond of that song, Lady Harmony," he sets the pin down and goes to get some tin cookie cutters. Of different shapes, she chooses a star. "did you sister teach you?"

She shakes her head. Giggling. Pressing the shape into the dough. "Nope. I learned it."

"Really? From who?"

"My friend. But," her voice lowers. Putting a finger to her lips. " Shhh, it's a secret, okay?"

Playing along he nods, putting his finger to his lips silencing himself. "Alright, a secret. Lady Harmony, earlier you called for me, was there something you wanted?"

She had nearly forgotten and thinks about it for a minute. "Oh, I wanted to talk about Hearth Day."

"Hearth Day?"

"Yes, Hearth Day, the day with the colorful tree. And hanging stockings. And presents."

Christmas, she meant Christmas. "And what about this Hearth Day?"

"I..."she stops cutting the shapes. "I wanted to you to help me, to get a present. For, for Ciel." He looks at her. Her bottom lip trembled slightly. While her eyes remain bright. "It's going to be...be our..."her voice lowers again. "first Hearth Day t-together and.." she begins twiddling her fingers, tears slowly rise in the corner of her eyes. Shuts them. Rubs them away with her arm.

Moving closer Sebastian gets a clean cloth and dabs away her amber open find his red ones gently look back. "Yes, I will help you." His tone gentle brought her smile tender smile back.

"Thank you." jumping off the stool hugs him. Nearly knocking him off balance and by surprise. He catches her safely, as her words came out pure and jovial it was like a holy light. "Thank you so very much, Mr. Sebastian." He hears her whimpering a little.

She remained clung to him, till he released her and set her back on the stool. Stops for a second hearing her whisper another thank you, though instead of using his name, said another. One that both confused and shocked him. "Lady Harmony, what did you say?" he stares wide-eyed.

Grabbing the cookie cutter she makes more stars humming to herself. Refusing to answer, only smiling. That had to be equal to the answer he wanted to hear, his mind froze from the name she called him. The one she tried to say under his breath, with his heightened senses he was sure his hearing heard it. And heard it well.

She called him the 'D' word.


	54. Chapter 54

It was nearly past ten in the morning when a dark carriage pulls up at bottom of the theatre, the door burst open and blurred figure jumps out to be quickly snatched back just as quick. "Lady Harmony, please." Sebastian stresses, settling her on the sidewalk properly and straightens her attire out. "a young lady must not rush out like such, one could become harmed. There, better."

Finishing straightening out her dark rose and white dress. She was dressed from head to toe for the cold. Mittens, a shaw, scarf, and bonnet upon her hair styled in two simple pigtails.

"Sorry, I'm just so...so..."her eyes beam with joy barely contained. Throwing up her arms, jumping up and down with a spin. "It's going to be..be so.." Gushing picks up her dress and hurries up the stairs.

Leaving the butler behind a few steps. It was clearly no reason to call her back, she would just keep going. When she became like this nothing could stop or sway her from it. Sighing he follows, cringing when she calls for him to hurry. Reaching the top finds her there waiting for him with a hand out, she quickly grabs his and hastily pulls him in. Swinging it a little. He humored her and allowed it as they enter, there was no one here except those in-charge of keeping the place wonderful. Right away Sebastian asked someone to point him in the right direction.

Given the right way, he and Harmony make their way there. "Now, remember Lady Harmony," he starts. "you must behave and listen with well ears. You are a guest here and one that many would be honored to have. An-"

"Hold up the Phantomhive's name."

Her words correct Sebastian couldn't help but smile proudly to himself. "Yes, you are correct. Now," he stops before the closed door and knocks lightly. Turns to her as he waits. "have a wonderful time."

Exiting the theatre after hand Harmony over, Sebastian makes his way down the stairs to the carriage bows to Ciel. "Lady Harmony has successful been delivered, my Lord and," he turns to you. "Baroness."

"Good," Ciel said opening the door. "Get in we have work to be done."

Nodding Sebastian enters, once in Ciel gives the signal to leave. Though as comfortable as these seats were, you felt less so, the air was still and steely. Reflected in your tight stare at the young boy. It took every ounce in you to not lash out, this was just...just...bitting the inside of your lip wasn't helping much. Ciel clearly didn't care for your moody self, he wanted this to be done. It was what payment for his silence and...what came with this title. That wasn't important as it was to protect Harmony, you would do just about anything...anything.

 **Your eyes stare like cold steel murderously at the individual before you, they stood deathly close to Harmony, who laid asleep in her bed barely breathing, the rumbling thunder outside covered her wheezing. It didn't matter who this stranger was, you didn't care all you knew was they were going to take her away from you. They seem rather surprised by your presence weary at the sharp cold steel you gripped your knuckles were whiting. Hold before you pointing it right at their heart. Warning them of their faith that covered your eyes. All light faded from your eyes and nothing remained but the end. The end for them. This intruder stood there trembling in their glasses, did their best to swallow it, but you could smell like a shark to a drop of blood. Like the lighting that struck fast, your blade found its way deep in the intruder's chest right through the heart. In one clean strike, the last breath escaped their lungs. Their body drops like a sack right on top of the knife pushing it in deeper. Blood began to ooze out staining your shoes red, the same as your hands when you pick up the body removing it.**

Yes, there wasn't anything you wouldn't do. Even if meant doing this for Ciel. With a miserable internal sigh and averted eye roll along with a couple of mumbled side words about him, change everything. Ridding yourself of your noble attire swap it for something much more...more suitable. A simple brown skirt, with a white long sleeve button blouse and brown nearly worn shaw. Which was fine, the only issue you had was the idea of the wig. A dark chestnut one, reaching all the down your back, with cute widow's peak, fashioned in a long braid. Your hair wrapped up underneath it caused you to scratch a bit.

"May? Are you finished?" Ciel knocks from outside the carriage with Sebastian. No answer came, pressing his ear to the shut door listens, only to hear you slightly struggling for some reason. "May? What are you doing?"

Grunting, answer. "T-This stupid wig! I will not wear it!" The door flings open and the wig thrown out right at his face. You step out furious pointing at it. "I cannot wear such a thing, it is too itchy and smells. My hair can barely breathe and the color is not at all inviting. I refuse to wear it." Slam the door with a huff.

That was first and foremost unexpected by both Sebastian and Ciel who snatches the wig from his face anger thundering through him. Swings the door open barking. "I don't care if the wig is itchy, you need to wear it as part of your disguise!" He shakes it violently at you, you just turn your back crossing your arms.

"I will not."

"Yes, you, will. Stop acting like a brat."

Your snaps around to him. "I am the one acting like a brat, oh, that is rich coming from you. You don't have to wear something so smelly and itchy, besides,"you hold and stroke your hair softly. "I love the color of my hair and," give it a quick and deep smell. "love its smell. It reminds me of Spring. Not some chimmy!" Snarl the last part. "I refuse to wear it."

He wasn't going to stop and shoves it at you. "Yes, you will. That is part of the deal in which we entered. So you will wear it, you are needed for this part."

Flipping your hair him and Sebastian, reach to the door without looking and shut in their faces again. "No!"

He bangs on the door. "May, get out here! Right now! There is little time for your behavior." No answer came from you, he bangs again to be held back by Sebastian. "Release me." he snatches his wrist away. "She is being unreasonable."

The situation was already running high and with both adding more fuel to the fire, the best situation was to approach it calmly. "Master, if I may?" With his frustrations blocking his thinking, Ciel allows it stepping aside. Taking the wig Sebastian opens the door and steps in, shutting and locking it, to Ciel's surprise.

His eye remained on the door, though his mind wanted to know inches his ear to the door to hear what was being said. Holding his breathe lightly rest his ear when the door opens. Sebastian steps out fixing his cuffs and holds out his hand, yours follows taking his stepping out wearing the wig. "Well, this is a change." Ciel said staring you.

You kept your eyes away grumbling. "Let's just get this over with," turn to him holding your hand out. "alright?"

In a shop, a man in his 40's stood behind the counter polishing a silver spoon when the bell door chimes, a costumer. Setting down what he held greets them, her, a young woman with long dark chestnut hair down her back styled in a braid. With bright-golden eyes, that quickly captured his attention. She looked so doe and humble with her petite self. Her petite womanly self. Even behind those simple clothing, she was all woman in his eyes, even if she the age of his eldest daughter.

Age wasn't an issue really, readying himself a friendly smile lite up on his face, leaning over the counter. "Good-mornin' Miss," he spoke with a whistle between teeth. "Is there somethin' I can do for yer?"

Her eyes move around at the metal decorated in different shapes all around, intrigued, and yet amazed. Finally looks his ways hearing his words and simply smiles, that made the man lean a bit more. She approached him lightly and lays a small object on the counter that made his eyes widen for a split second.

He looks at her and she just remained smiling. Even as she spoke in struggling English.

Outside Ciel and Sebastian watched from across the street, Ciel dressed as a simple street boy. Neither far, but, close enough to read lips. Watching as you performed. It was rather ironic from how you were just a while ago. This sweet act was nothing but a ruse, both of them knew it. But, it was the right choice to make, no one would suspect an innocent and chaste young lady. Who simply wanted to sell an item she found.

"Oh God," Ciel shudders with an eye roll.

"What is it, Master?" Sebastian looks down at him.

"She's giggling, again, it's disgraceful. And sicking."

Looking back at the window Sebastian sees what he was talking about, you were giggling amused. Like a school child, a modest school child. Making the man rather happy. "Oh."

"If she keeps giggling words won't be exchanged."

"Be patient, my Lord. Have faith in the Baroness, she has more hidden skills than one knows."

Catching his words Ciel's eye slides to the demon raising an eyebrow. "And what of these other skills?"

Realizing what he said and how it sounded Sebastian covers it quickly. "I meant, my Lord, that Baroness has developed skills over her many years of life, no doubt to survive, it is based off of pure observation of course."

Ciel still kept his glance on him, even as the demon smiled. "Thank you." Your voice whips their attention back, you had just come out the shop and waved by the gentleman. He stood at the door waving back as you walk down the streets. Stopping a few times to wave to the man who remained there until the cold was too much and went back inside.

The day was nice, the snow was even nicer, so clear and crisp it nipped your nose lightly making you smile a little. _So simple, so pure, it's lovely._ You look up for a second at the light gray skies sprinkling the snow. A few landed on your face underneath your eyes and melted upon contact. Turned to water rolling down your cheeks.

The simple days, the days and years before this...back home. With your family, your sister, your father, your friends...your family. Your everything, everything. Your steps began to slow till they stopped completely. Swept away by the nostalgic memories you bitterly buried started to resurface. Yes, you could see it now, during this time with the others...your first experience of snow. Your sister...she would..she'd...snowball fights, snow angels, sledding...building snowmen and hot apple cider. It was wonderful, spirits warm and high, fuzzy kisses from your father that tickled from his beard. A loving hug from your sister, everything meant to provide hearting warmth for this holiday.

It was so...so wonderful, your eyes and chest stung at the mere thought. When it shouldn't if these memories and moments meant so much. Yet, it tore away at you, opening your eyes coming back to this...realty. This reality of loneliness. As beautiful and pure as this season was, it was also the coldest and loneliest.

 _Sister!_

Harmony's voice penetrates through, her smile melting it all away. _Look, look sister!_ A hand you could feel slip into yours giving it a light squeeze shattered all those feelings away. Gasping your head whips around, whisper. "Ten Shen..." Find no one there, only others walking up down the streets. There was nothing, no one, no matter how hard you looked. Yet, that feeling you could not shake.

Moving your eyes along the many faces see none that you knew. Just as you though, turning back around when your eyes catch a glimpse of silken familiar hair turn around see on the other side walking the opposite direction among the people. Her hair the same length and color.

 _Ten Shen,_ you stand there watching the person walking further and further away. You call her name again in your mind, get no response. She didn't hear you, picking up your skirt take the first step, to be grabbed from behind.

Instincts kicked in, "May," Ciel's voice stops you. He held your wrist though lets you go. "Well?"

Well, what? What was he talking about? Searching your mind remember, your talk with that man about the silver pendant. You were to 'sell' or 'pawned' for money as well inquire subtly about it. Yes, that's what it was.

"There wasn't much he said, except it is silver of high quality. Pure and refined." You report. To make seem less conspicuous the two, correction three of you walk down the street. Ciel even took to holding your hand like any good child. While you were uncomfortably forced to link your arm with Sebastian. "It's unlike any metal he's worked with, though said it would worth quite a lot."

"What about the symbols?" Ciel focuses on that detail.

You think about it for a minute, recalling what he said. "He did mention Bacchus a few times."

"Bacchus?"

You nod. "Yes, now that I think about it, the fig in the center is a symbol of the Roman God and the grapevine wrapped around the B. It was is an elite piece of work an-"

"Elite?" He cuts you off. Stopping. Good, you take your arm back from Sebastian. "Elite," he repeats a few times. Till it seem to click. "Sebastian, send a carriage to the manor and contact the manor, have one of the others go and pick up Harmony."

"Yes, master."

You weren't sure what was going on. "Why are we not picking up Harmony?" You slightly demand, but he said nothing. Neither of them. "Ciel? What is it?"

He waves your words aside, looking pass you at Sebastian. "Once you are done, we need to go _there._ "

There? There where?


	55. Chapter 55

That damn Ciel was more insufferable than you anything, that little sneaky rat no...that was an insulate to the rat itself. Calling him a weasel was being too nice, no, there was a certain word for him. One that had burning nerve in your body shaking with rage. He did this to spite you and no doubt punish, no, it was for his own amusement no matter the colorful words he used to justify it.

He dare use Harmony for you having to do this? No doubt his damn...'butler' found it amusing as well. The two of them, you could see and sense their wickedness, by the time you did it was too late. Far too late. Wishing you had April's mind reading at that moment would have really come in handy. Instead, you had to wait and see. A cruse at this point. The second you arrived to this horrible place, neither Ciel or Sebastian didn't waste any time in shoving right into the lion's den, corrections tiger's den as they liked to bring up stories about tigers. No matter how much you objected they turned a deaf ear while you were dragged away.

Once done you came out with your skin crawling, if you could produce tears you'd be crying angry ones. Then again it wouldn't matter, neither of them clearly cared.

This had to be what Madam Red meant that night, during your dream about what came with her title, then again maybe not. Tugging at the end of the short dress, hoping to cover as much of yourself as you could, flustering about it. A hand to your side and grabs the tight edge helping you tug.

"Don't touch me!" you jump back snapping at Lau, who stood there with his hand up and hurt look on his face.

Your eyes watch him like a hawk. "Why, Baroness, I was only trying to help."

A likely story, with a simmering snarl, swat him away. "I do not need any of your help, thank you very much..Mr. Lau." Saying his name left a bitter taste in your mouth. "I am quite capable of doing this myself." Quickly turn your back to grumbling to yourself still trying to pull your short dress down.

Lau uses this and comes behind you, his hand reaches out to your neck. You felt his fingers lightly brush on your neck that made your hairs stand on end and skin shiver. Whip around slapping his hand away. "I said, no!"Lock eyes with a flashing a warning.

He seem to take this time and steps back. Shrugging his shoulders. "I was only trying to help, my Flower you surely have thorns don't you?"

God, even his words pained you. "And you seem rather perceptive. Why is this dress so short?" Still tugging on it. He tilts his head a bit.

"It seems fine. Ran Mao." He calls his sister over, she comes and stands right next to you. His eyes compare."Why it's the length as Ran-Mao's. Though the only difference is the color. I knew a lovely scarlet would look wonderful on you. Yes, the light pink accents well with your given innocence. Maturity and innocence. A young lady and a woman. Why my Flower you are blooming well. Would you not agree, Ran-Mao?"

Turning to her, she was suddenly personally close pressing her chest against your own. Nuzzling your face. "Yes."

This was just utterly uncomfortable. Screaming Ciel's name and cursing Sebastian. Once this was all, you'd surely get your own vengeance on the two. Ideas popped into your mind creatively. To be quickly cut.

"No, should we get started?" Lau smiles clapping his hand. Next thing a few more woman appear. "The young Lord insist on it. You do remember what you are to do?"

Grudgingly you nod. It was hard not to know, Ciel drilled it in you. You could still hear the echo of his voice. Huffing turn and walk to the single mirror in the corner. This was just so tight, this dress was always so tight or was it tighter? It was surely different than the last one you wore. Just a few alterations, flared sleeves this time, a large and deep circle cut in the back, exposing it. No longer having a high collar, but fell nearly off shoulders. And the same thigh-high tights like Ran-Mao and shoes just red instead. Your hair remained under the wig.

This was...this was...staring at yourself with not a single thought. Your eyes weaver deciding to drop or to shut. They stung with the decision.

 _Everything was once, once so simple._ your mind reminisces. A thought you could not agree more with, that it hurt. Shutting your eyes for that brief second brought you back to just you and Harmony and no one else.

Back at the cottage, you entered the gates finding her standing there welcoming you home with her bright smile on and wave. It brought a smile to you, blinking for that moment brought you back to your reflection and Lau hoovering over your left shoulder with Ran-Mao over your other. Ruining the blissful memory.

"And whatever is on your mind? My Lovely Flower?" He asked leaning closer.

God, you hoped Harmony was faring better than you. Really hoped she was.

* * *

It was half-past 1 o'clock when another dark carriage pulls up at the bottom of the stairs before it could come to a complete stop the door gets throw open and figure bolts out, followed by another tailing. Though not as quick. Another followed while the last stuck their head out and yells.

"Hey! You idiots! Wait up!" Baldroy fumes shaking his fist at Finnian, Snake, and Mey-Rin running up the stairs. They didn't stop, sighing, and grumbling he had no choice but to follow. "Hey, well be back!" Telling the driver hopes out after them. "Hold up. I'm coming!"

Running after them up the stairs unaware a pair of golden eyes spotted the group. "Hmmm? What are those four doing here?" Moving their eyes to the familiar carriage. "Ciel?"

With a mighty push, Finnian nearly took the doors off of the building. "Lady Harmony!" He shouts overjoyed it echoed throughout the whole building, Mey-Rin was sure it shook from it.

Or it was just her eyes. "Shhh, Finnian, ya can't be so loud."

"But, I just wanted to know let Lady Harmony know we're here."

That was a good point, Harmony wasn't aware they were coming to pick her up. Well, actually only one of them was supposed to do it. Those were the orders of Ciel delivered from Sebastian from the phone call. That clearly didn't go as planned. Seeing as they were all here, though Tanaka was left in the carriage. "I suppose yelling does seem right, she does need to know we're here." She slowly starts to reconsider.

Allowing Finnian to run straight in. "Lady Harmony! Lady Harmony!" He shouts. "Lady Harmony!" Making a quick right coming to a dead end. "She's not here."

Snake runs behind him straight. "This way, says Oscar."

Hearing that Finnian waste no time and follows. Mey-Rin and Baldroy too after a few seconds. Meanwhile, everything finished with Harmony, it was time to go. Or at least she expected that, looking around at the others being picked up right away. She saw no familiar face, no May, no Ciel, or Sebastian. Come through the door, left her standing there alone. Standing on her tippy toes in hopes to see them, spotting someone with black hair come in.

Her face lite up. "Mr. Sebastian!" Runs to them, stopping finding it wasn't him.

Lavender eyes notice the dimming light in the child, excusing themselves from walks over. "Lady Harmony," Irene softly touches her shoulder. "are you alright?"

Harmony lifts her eyes to meet Irene's pressing her lips together gives a smile, a bright one. "Yes, I am." She spins around. Astounding Irene with the sudden turn. "I cannot wait to tell Ciel and everyone about today! It was so much fun! Thank you, Ms. Irene."

"Well, you are very welcome, I am glad you enjoyed yourself. I knew you'd be right for this." Her words brought back a bit of light in Harmony's amber eyes. Touching Irene."You have lovely and kind eyes, Lady Harmony."

Resting a gentle hand on her cheek tucks a bit of hair behind her ear. Finnian and the others come bursting in. "Lady Harmony! We're here!" Shouting on the top of their lungs.

The sight of them flushed Harmony's face with joy and surprise. With his arms wide open Finnian waste no time filling them with her, scooping her up, spinning her around the two laugh together. All eyes turned to the two, Irene stood back taken at first but saw something, that resonated from the unique embrace before. Others stood weren't sure what to make of this, it was a sight many would never see.

Considering the class that separated them, a couple gasps when the rest join them, and Harmony proceeds to hug each of them with the same affection like...family. Still holding her, Harmony presses her cheek against Finnian's then to Snake.

Baldroy rest a hand on her head. With a warm smirk."Hope ya don't mind, but, we came to get you Lady Harmony."

"Really?" Her eyes lite up.

Mey-Rin pops up next nodding smiling from ear to ear."Yes! The Master called and asked if we could come and get you. We have the carriage waiting for you out in front."

"And," Finnian adds to finish. "Master said to the townhouse, where we can play and eat all the cookies you want."

All this wonderful news, but the best was seeing everyone. Clapping her hands a few times throws them in the air giggling and gives Finnian one more hug. "Yes! Let's go. I want to eat all the cookies!"

Putting her down and taking her hand, they leave. Reaching the large double doors, Mey-Rin first makes sure Harmony had on her bonnet and shawl, fasting them to keep her warm.

"There, better." she said standing back. Looks to Baldroy who opens the door.

Wasting no time, Harmony holds tight to Finnian's hand gets ready to dart out when she spotted familiar face by the carriage. Their beaming eyes meet her's with a smile spread across their face just as she begins to form one. Opening their arms race up the stairs, releasing Finnian's Harmony runs and jumps right into their's. Hoping they timed with well, holding their breath catch her perfectly in their arms. Wrap their arms around securely.

"Soma!"


	56. Chapter 56

Dark colored wine was filled two glasses and given to the two male sitting across from another, one dressed in a long black robe with long gray hair under a long top hat which they sat on the chestnut desk that provided as a divider between, the other male dressed more sophisticated and clean, his hair swept back, he dismisses the cloaked servant who bows and leaves them to their business. Waiting until the doors shut and locked both pick up their glass, though only one swirled their wine gently around before taking a sip.

"Sweet and robust. A wonderful blend, my grapes are fairing well and ripe in my vineyard."

The elegant man leans the glass close under his nose and takes in a deep whiff. A delicious sigh escapes his lips. Quickly leaves, his eyes shoot across to the other, who lounged back in their comfortable seat, using one of their black painted fingers circled the rim of their glass. "So it seems your grapes have, everything is proposing well for you. You have built a rather sturdy foundation."

Narrowing their eyes at their guest, resist the growl in their throat. "Enough, you have delayed long enough, I seen it with my own eyes the two are growing and you still have yet to make your move. I get strange feeling you might be taking your time. I have given you the right amount of time you have asked and yet it seems you need more."

A coyly chuckles comes from other. "So it seems that I have, but, I have my reasons. So impatience you have become and with all this time you've acquired, giving a bit more surely will not hurt you?"

"Time is like money, it must be used carefully not carelessly. Which you are doing." The gentleman stresses between his teeth.

Unfazed the other rests a hand on their chest as if hurt, only to crack a smirk behind their dark sleeve. Clicking their tongue shake a naughty finger before their friend. "Tsk, tsk, now we both know that is not true. Just a lie you've made yourself to hurry everything along. I'm sure," their chartreuse eyes slide to the wine. "you do not rush your grapes to be ready for this wonderful wine. Which I am sure will make a killing sell coming up. Besides," they stand. "the holidays are arriving, it would be a shame to cause any sort of discomfort. It is their favorite time of the year, well second. But, do not worry everything has slowly begun to seep. The Queen's Watchdog is on a scent, he has even collected the help of our dearest flower. While my little mouse will sadly be delivered a rather..painful sting."

Frustrated as it may be, their words coated with twist and turns, what other choice was there? They clearly seem to have a plan behind that smooth smile. If not for their partnership started before and now, if neither needed the other, then this would have already been done. Sensing their thoughts, the robed figure lifts up their glass.

"Shouldn't you enjoy the holidays? I know your family sure does."

With no words left they lean glass in and clink.

* * *

There were so many wonderful things to see, so many different colors that captured Harmony's forever lighting eyes. Her face nearly pressed on each glass store window she passed on the street. If it really caught her attention she'd go right in and following her seven-man band. Finnian and the others, the extra additions, Soma and Agni.

The two meet and surprised Harmony when she left the Theatre House. And the latter who insisted they go and spend the remainder of the day about the city. Something Harmony couldn't refuse. Since her status spoke for the others, they had no choice but to join. Soon became caught up in the joyful adventure.

"Let's go in this one!" Harmony rushes inside one of the stores, taking hold of Soma's hand who cheers inside with glorious tears. Flashes a quick thumbs up to Agni who returns with proud tears of his own.

The store was a homey and decent size, filled with toys and sweets for the season. It seemed like...the scent was so very familiar. It smelled like warm ember and sweet cider, with just a hint of spider-lilies.

 _Auntie Red,_ Harmony stops and looks around the store. Finally seeing it, there was so much red, of all shades meant for the season, but her eyes saw different. Much different.

She saw the woman that remained a hidden pulse inside. Smiling at her with love and joy, a smile that Harmony loved to return. The woman appeared before her with tenderness in her eyes shining on the girl. Her hand held out just for her. And her only. Calling her name like a sweet melody. It hadn't changed, her voice hadn't flattered, it hadn't changed. It was still the same. Even when she was younger, much younger.

 **"My sweet little Harmony, " Madam Red on her knees on the floor her arms open and stretched to the waddling Harmony. "Come here my dearest girl. Come to your Auntie Red."**

 **Her voice put a smile on little face, the sheer sound of her voice gave Harmony the strength to waddle over to her. Her stubby two-year-old legs stagger and stomp over to the woman dressed in red. Doing their best to not fall, but with the encouragement from Madam Red's voice throw aside any of those thoughts. Stretching out her own arms to the woman, Harmony giggles and laughs brightening Madam Red's warm smile more. Eager to reach the woman, who patiently waited. Scoops Harmony up the second she brushes against her fingertips. Holds her niece close, close enough for Harmony to inhale her scent.**

 **It was so warm. So soothing. She knew she was safe and loved. In her Auntie's embrace.**

This store gave the same effect, one Harmony longed to feel again. "Everything is red, like Auntie Red."

The name froze Finnian and the others, having overheard her small whisper. Their eyes fall to her, rushing with what to do. She hadn't asked a question nor had she said that name in so long. The merriment quickly vanished in them. Watching the young girl long for the woman, pained them feeling hopeless and torn. Soma who was busy pointing out different toys didn't realize the sudden change. Even as he pulled Harmony through the story, she followed like a drifting cloth, the light in her eyes became wet.

Baldroy and the others knew they had to do something and fast. Though not the rightful thing, they were bound not, orders from not just their master but also from Harmony's sister. They couldn't say anything no matter how they desired to. If they could just speak and tell her, they would be there to catch her tears. Finnian would hold her tight, Snake and his friends would wipe away her tears. Each of them had what they'd do for Harmony, to help her through it. Ready to act on it.

Swallowing, Finnian takes the first step. "Lady Harmony," he reaches out. "Lady Harmo-"

Yanking her hand away from Soma she runs from his side to his surprise and the others. "Harmony!" He hollers running after her, with the others following. Each calling after her, she didn't stop burst out the door down the street.

Caring not for the icy sidewalk, picking up and clenching her dress weaves her way through others. Her eyes frantically searching each window she passed, shaking her head. No, none of it was right. None of it was. Clenching her dress more, ignoring the light burning fuming from it. Her little feet pounding hard on the ground, her eyes filling rubs it away with an arm.

The others kept on her trail, Agni being the fastest and most agile close the distance between herself and them. He was rather impressed at her speed she had for someone her age. His hand reaching out pleading. "Lady Harmony! Lady Harmony, please stop! Please!"

Hearing his voice it didn't stop her it only made her more determined. Giving quick glances at the vendors and windows, see nothing. See no one. What was she searching for? The others wanted to know, they wanted to know why she suddenly ran. Though some had a feeling why. Bit their tongues hoping it wasn't what they thought. Then again considering how hectic she was running, seem likely to be the answer.

Picking up speed Harmony felt something inside, she was getting close, she knew she was. Just a little more, giving it one last jolt of energy pushes off without looking and straight into the street the same time a carriage came to an abrupt stop. The others stop dead in their tracks except for Finnian. "Lady Harmony!" His voice pierced the clamoring crowd getting a few heads to turn.

A horrific gasp escaped their mouths a hard screech caused many hearts to drop and Harmony's frighting scream laid everything silent. Mey-Rin clasped a hand over her mouth trembling. Soma stood there in pure shock, his legs gave out and he falls down, barely managing to catch himself.

How could he...what could he say? What could he do? She'd be...biting back the surging pain apologizes internally over and over again. Stopping when he hears a soft whimper. His eyes never shoot up so fast. There well and unharmed in the safe arms of Angi, Harmony. Clinging to the man on the other side of the street. "Harmony!" Pushing up he races over and quickly takes hold of her. "Harmony!"

He cries. The others hurry over ignoring the scene before them and the eyes of others. His lower lip quivered with tears of relief flowing down Finnian sighs heavily. Wiping his eyes goes over. "Lady Harmony, are you alright?" Mey-Rin holding her breath asked.

Earning nothing but a frightened whimper and trembling nod from her. She didn't look up keeping her face buried in Soma's chest, clinging tightly to the prince. Crying so no one would see or hear. Her poor little body shook like a leaf in the cold. Quickly Snake takes off his jacket covers her, just as two comforting arms come and take her from Soma.

"Come here, Lady Harmony." Tanaka in his normal form cradles hers, doing his best to sooth the child. "Let us head to the townhouse, as instructed." He begins to walk back to where the carriage was. Lightly patting her back. "I will make you something warm, alright?"

Burying her face to hide her tears more, his hold on her tightens a bit.

It took around 45 minutes to reach the townhouse, the others hurried inside right away. Mey-Rin put on some water, Angi hurried to get the bath started. Baldroy took to making a comfy and safe place for her with Snake's help. Everyone made sure everything was well, Finnian though took outside picking a few things, coming in carrying them. He watches the others busying themselves as Tanaka took Harmony upstairs to the bath. By blocking out everyone, he could hear Tanaka humming a soft melody to still petrified girl.

Instincts told him to follow, but something else told to finish is this important task. Looking down at what held in his hands rushes to the kitchen finding Agni busy away making soup, slipping in he fills a vase filled with water and puts what he had taken from outside in it. Doing his best to use a careful and gentle touch makes sure it looked well. Takes the vase and makes his way to her room.

Carefully walking by the bathroom, stopping for a second peering in at Harmony. Her eyes remained fear stricken despite Tanaka's best efforts. Her body, he noticed hadn't stopped shaking, making little ripples in the still water. Feeling eyes, Harmony locks with his and what he saw broke his heart. Made him angry he nearly cracked the vase. Shutting the door he drags his feet to her room. Enters turning on the light finds a little spot on her nightstand by her bed that was made extra plush. Sets the vase full of frosted flowers there.

Standing back his eyes dryly stare at the flowers watching slowly defrost, the water dripped off them like tears. Tears that filled his own eyes again. Thinking of the look Harmony gave him. Thinking of sadness swimming in the eyes of Harmony, that only filled more and more. She was drowning in it and there was nothing he could do. Thinking of promise they made, just the two of them.

Wiping the tears away, they didn't stop. "I-I'm so sorry, Lady Harmony."


	57. Sneaky

The fog seem oddly thicker than ever tonight by the docks and the temperature seem to fall at least ten or fifteen degrees more than before, that it actually made you shiver. Tempted to wrap your arms around to provide warmth resist. You would just have to endure, just as you had to with this short dress which you still tugged at a bit walking with a few of Lau's personals, his words not yours. Though you had one in mind. Follow the man who led the group, Ran-Mao was also in the mix.

Walking by a few docked ships come to a familiar one, shallowing your breathing to calm your fluttering heart, put on the right face for this next part. After two knocks from Lau, the door opens and he smiles at the gruff man.

"Ah, good evening good sir," he steps aside presenting the woman. "I have come with your entertainment for the night."

The man eyes everyone woman sketchy, holding your breath the last time this happened the sailor was hesitant when you were presented. This one had a lazy eye which no doubt wasn't working well took his time. Before nodding.

He opens the door. "Alright, come on."Stepping aside you follow the heard of women quickly staying as close as you could.

The foul stench of cabin musk and salt water was harder than before you nearly gagged but held it in. How did this smell become like this? Then again you hadn't been here in some time so, it was understandable. Waiting on Lau and the man to finish the final details of their business, your eyes examine the interior, nothing seem to have changed. The walls still rather tight and with decent lighting. Scraps and nicks on it was normal wear and tear. Minor decorations, nothing was different.

That was good, for you at least. From your memory, you knew the path to where you needed to go was the same.

"Alright ladies," the sailor comes over with a look mixed of hunger and delight, he tried to put on a charming smile, but it was clearly wasted. With that missing tooth, he had. Made it all the more creepier."This way, can't have beautiful ladies such as yourself. This way."

Following him, he takes the group to another room, a larger one where all the men were waiting with bottles and cups. Merrie music started the second everyone entered. Cheers of joy filled the room, they stood up quickly acting like proper gentlemen came either two or three of them went to women taking her hand lightly and lead her to sit. Ran-Mao took the most, all their eyes remained on her. As she took in the attention her eyes flash to you, giving the sign to leave. Taking it slip right out without anyone hopefully not noticing. Racing down the narrow halls carefully and lightly as you could move across the creaking wooden floor.

Believing yourself a feather and snake swiftly with as little noise as you could make it out to the main deck. The fresh air was more welcoming than that stuffy place. Racing across to the doors for the Hold, grab the iron rings give it a light pull open the area. Quickly looking over your shoulder making sure no one heard, drop down nearly forgot to close the doors behind you. Standing still feeling the light rocking motion of the vessel carefully match your balance with it. The small bobbing waves shook the ship deeper at this level. For someone else, they'd surely fall, but this was easy.

Good, crates were still down here. Now, you just needed to find the right one, walking along large crates stopping every now and then to read the number engraved in it. Moving to the next few, with this dim lighting it would be a bit difficult but your eyes sight faired well. Where was it? The certain crate?

 _Look for number 00378, Ciel instructs._

"00378." You whisper to yourself, repeating it a few times over. "Where are you? 00378. 00378."

A heavy sigh pours through your lips, time was slipping fast that it seem pointless. There was a high chance it wasn't even here, though Ciel fixated that it was. Recalling from the log he read way back. There not a single doubt in his eyes after you presented him the information from the metal worker. The metal being elite, fine, and pure. If not raw.

 _There was a certain shipment, Ciel recounts. Its entry just says metal, to whom it is going to doesn't state, but whoever it might be can give me a lead to is the one responsible for discarding the bodies found._

All that from reading the log book was rather impressive, still searching for the crate eventually find it in the far dark corner as if nearly hidden. Squeezing through a few pushes some aside carefully. Though to be sure double check the number on the outside, yes, it read #00378. There was nothing else on it, running your fingers briskly over it, feel an indent or was it a craving. Either way, it peeked your interesting believing this would something Ciel would want to know, get a closer look manage to make it out. Just a bit of it. It was craved lighting in the side to make sure it blended in, very good craftsmanship to do such delicate work.

"What?!"You nearly gasp, giving a second look made your blood freeze and your breath snatched away. You nearly stumbled back at what it was. Blinking a few times hoping your eyes were gravely mistaken find it wasn't.

This just couldn't be right, it just couldn't. It was too uncanny, your body remained in a state of shock that if not for the sound of approaching voices to break through you'd stay like this.

"I heard something."

"Down in the Hold? Sure it's nothing but rats?"

Heavy steps approach the doors and open the hatch, walk down the steps hold up a lantern providing more light two bodies stood in the middle looking around at the untouched crates. Listening to the silence to see if it would speak. Holding the lantern higher casting more light in the cracks of the shadows see nothing.

"See, told ya it was nothing." They slap the other in the back of the head holding the lantern. "The crates are fine, it was just rats or something."

Giving one last look, the sailor sighs."Yeah, I guess you're right. But, I was sure I heard something down here. Guess we can go back up."

Walking back the way they came, you wait remaining still like a rock until their light was fully gone. Before peering out from behind one of the crates, urging to let out a sigh swallow it instead. Stand steadily by the crate, if you had gotten caught, you wouldn't hear the end of it from Ciel and Lord knows you didn't need him upset. That was the least of your concerns, right now it was the craving on the side of the crate that held your alarm. Maybe, your mind began to think it was just some sort of fluke, perhaps it was in this time it was also present.

Then again, recall from your history lessons and books there was certainly no way, no possible way. Resting a shaking hand yank it back as if it shocked you. Looking at your hands find no injury, yet felt it. You didn't want to do this, screaming at yourself to turn and run, force yourself through and rest your hand back on the top. Ignoring the uncomfortable feeling spiking painfully through your body. Lift the top off, ripping it off like a band-aid, quick and swift. Find stacked medium size boxes inside, packed in each corner. No sign of metals or anything, just boxes. At least two in each corner. Perfectly.

Shutting your eyes listen to Ciel's words. _You need to get into the crate, once the crate has been delivered that's when the second part begins._ Lifting yourself climb in, taking the top set it back where it was. Believing there would not be any room, was rather surprised when there was. Enough space in the center. If you had a walkie-talkie you could radio Ciel that you were in. But, those weren't invented just yet. Nor were Shell-phones.

An enclosed place, you weren't keen on these, especially in the dark. It brought a haunting beginning, that crushed around you. Nothing but complete darkness, darkness. Silence. Not a single drop of life or light. Seeking comfort hold your knees close and muffle your own fears. Close your eyes finding yourself in more darkness, than before. But, it was better than the one you were forced into.

 _For Harmony, for Harmony,_ you mind repeats over and over for you. Giving you a sense of light that made this cold and bleak place bearable. Your breathing became rapid and staggering, counting down from ten didn't help. So you took deep breathes, holding each for a couple of seconds until you felt ready to release them. It gave minimal help at best. It would have to do.

Another way you felt a way to endure this, was the season. Yes, the soon to come holiday. _I will try to make Harmony's favorite soup, she much..much enjoys it so._ The thought brought a smile to your face, for it to slowly fade. _She enjoys building gingerbread houses. Oh, and singing carols. I haven't decided what to get yet. Maybe we can read by the fire as we have done years before. Yes, she enjoys that._

These thoughts provided comfort, but it didn't erase your duress feeling of that craving. As it was etched on the side, it was in your mind. Distorting your warm thoughts. Canceling them out altogether. It stared right at you with a powerful force.

 _No!_

Your eyes shoot open, alarmed. Where you? How did you get in this darkness? Who brought you here? Confused and panicked, your pulse rapidly rises at the only important thought. "Harmony!" Bursting out about to scream when a quick hand covers your mouth from behind and snatches you out. Almost topping the crate over.

Struggling and fighting against this tight restrainment, only fueled your horrid memories. Strapped to the table, unable to move...unable to do anything. And...and...to be...No! You couldn't let it happen again! Enraged manage to get a tight lock on their wrist and without a second thought twist their wrist like a twig, hearing it snap if not shatter released their hold. Muscle memory and memory itself kicked in, jump up and spin around deliver an iron kick targetting their head, land the blow that no doubt separated the two organisms. Find it instead caught by the same strength, this time though it seem to be much stronger. It locked an iron hold on your leg, yanks so hard and fast found yourself pinned to the ground and kept there. It nearly knocked the breath out of you. But, knocked your senses back.

The darkness faded and you found two things, one being in unfamiliar surroundings and second Sebastian on top restaining. He had you pinned like steel clamps on the ground, using one hand holding you down by the shoulder and the second chaining your leg an inch from his head. There was a small cut on his cheek leaking blood just a bit. His eyes pinned ferociously at you, it was hard to tell if it was either defensive or instinctive, with him. All you knew was that it there not a single ounce of life in them. They were completely dark and devoid of all. Killer instincts filled those glowing eyes, waiting for you to make just a single move.

Clearing your throat hear a low growl from him, your words had to be careful. Letting out a calming breath collect yourself in mere seconds. Whence just a bit when his hand quickly latches onto your throat cutting off your air. Speak with words like a feather. "S-Sebastian..."his grip tightens more, you felt his nails poking your skin. He was going to rip out throat. "S-Seb.." gasping sharply grab him by the wrist. "S-Sebastian...le-"you didn't want to resort to this, but, there was little choice you had. With your last bit of strength say it."P-Please..."

His hand releases and his facade returns, taking in a deep breath air never felt so sweet. Roll over coughing from lack of air, make a mental note. "...My throat." Lightly touching the area flinch a bit from the tenderness it now had. Touch it again lightly, slowly calm yourself and focus when something soft wraps around gently over the area.

"There."

Sebastian ties it.

Not sure what he did touch it, it was cloth and it smelled just like him. Looking down find a ripped strip of his jacket around your throat. Not what you were expecting and what came next. "My apologies, Baroness." He said what seem like sincerity, and a hand out to help you up off the floor and all fours. And that damn smile on.

Your eyes move from his hand then to him, then back to the hand. Slap it away. "Don't touch me." He grabs your wrist before you could blink and yanks you up right.

"There we go." He begins to dust you off, about to scream instead smack his hand away and jump back.

Sending daggers at him. He stands there with an innocent and hurt look. "We both know you are not innocent. So stop acting like such, and repeat do not touch ME!"

His true smirk returned. "Is anyone innocent? Now, the master has given us both instructions. We must follow." He holds out a hand to you. "Shall we get started?"


	58. Chapter 58

The place was dim, enclosed and smelled of rusted damp earth, not to mention the slight wet chill it provided. Holding one's breath wouldn't do any good, the smell would just slip right through. There seem to be little room considering the amount of free space given, the further you and Sebastian went. He took the left side while you took the right, there were other crates here some with the same number craved in the side. Others were different and it seem to be addressed to others. What was rather odd, the different symbols or engravings. Some you could identify others not really, but they weren't your concern at the moment. Though had to be.

"Where are we?"

You simply ask Sebastian who was a few feet away looking at some of the other crates. "A warehouse it would seem."

A warehouse? That was rather odd. This crate was just on a ship to be delivered to who knows where, which begged another question. "How was it moved here?" Looking around at a few others. "If the sailors were...busy."

"Through another party," he answered moving a few aside. "I am to presume."

He presumed? Just what did he mean by that? Noticing your questioning silence he continues. "Well, the scent was not the same as the sailors, so it was quite clear others came."

"Others? I thought you were to be watching me? As instructed by Ciel!"

Oh, you were upset. How cute. "I did as instructed by my master," he states walking to another. "Of course though it was after I tended to my duties. I'm sure you were quite safe, or," a devious smirk calmly appears on his lips. "did you wish for company?"

Groaning internally refuse to give in to those words. Leave it be. "So, a warehouse, what kind of warehouse? Because I smell wet and dampness. So it must be by water or over it. I am not sure." There was no answer from him. "Sebastian?" Find him gone. "Sebastian?"

Not a single response, it was just you and the silence. He was just here a second ago, where he wandered off to was going to have to wait. The sound of creaking doors opened followed by a deep unfamiliar voice.

"Hey, what 're ya doing down here?" The accent was heavy and just a bit thick, the same as their steps walking down the stairs over to you. "Well?" They tower over you waiting for an answer, which you were trying to think of one.

The words there just didn't want to come out. Leaving you a mute, so you did the only thing you could think of, smile. Even when they grabbed you with their big square hands roughly by the wrist.

"Yer must be the new one, come on." The yank rather hard there was a sense of annoyance in it. "These new ones, ah," he snorts spitting that nearly made you gag. "always so quiet and mindless. Yer shouldn't be down here." He gives you another tug this one was more of scolding, almost caused you to trip over the last step. "Stay."

He lets you go for a second to close the door and takes hold of your wrist again. Dragging you like a child after its parent, your steps barely managed to keep his pace with his stride. The man was clearly irritated and tired. He had stocky built, broad shoulders with a slight hunchback that didn't discern the fact was stocking with muscles. His messy brown hair was matted from moisture of some sort, you weren't sure where it came from. Other than it smelled just like the docks. Or was it morning dew? Or something else.

Using this time to your advantage scoop quickly at the surroundings, so far there wasn't anything of interest in this long normal hall. Okay, maybe long was just an expression because you rather boarded still walking after this man, there were was little electricity provided, enough to see ones foot. The walls were a bit run down and chipping, but slowly started to show improvement the further the two of you went. Even the flooring started to become just a bit more decorative. Where the heck was Sebastian? You hadn't seen a speck of him at all, it wasn't that you cared or anything, this was something Ciel instructed the two of you to do. And yet he was no where in sight.

Another tug brought you back. "Come on, up." The man snaps, fuming inside you wished he stop with the handling because you were really starting to becoming bothered. "Newbies always a pain in the ass. Lorelei should know better to keep the Sirens close."

 _Muses?_ you repeat.

A hard banging interrupted your thoughts. "Lorelei! Lorelei!" The man shouts. "Open up, I found something of yers."

In just a few seconds a woman opens the door, she was all legs and busty. Light-green eyes twinkle on a soft face as smooth as marble. Thick and luxuriant lashes no doubt enthralled many. Her chin was delicate and sharp didn't take away from her womanly beauty but breezed over her board expression placid on her face. Her auburn was thick and silky, ran down her back with some lapping over her right shoulder, sinking into the deep cut of her rather exposing white linen dress draped over her body reaching the floor with a slit running up the side, exposing her leg and high-sandal wrap footwear.

Groaning running her well-manicured fingers through her Rapunzel hair sigh. "What is it? Dennis?" Crossing her arms though switches to a single hand on her hip when takes notices of you. "Who is this?" She switches to a different language, it seem like Italian, you weren't sure.

The man talks back in the same. "Found her down in the..."he leans in and whispers something incoherent, you try to lean in to hear to be stopped by the woman's sharp look at you.

Her eyes widen for a minute then go back. Keeping your eyes and head down didn't free from her suspicious gaze burrowing into you. Her eyes deciding your fate, holding your breath count inside to restrain the trembling that slowly began to arise. "Hey, were are you from?"

Her voice was like ice and steel it made your flinch in response. "Dumb girl is a mute." Dennis spoke for you. "She don't speak or nothing. Only stands with a stupid smile and nothing else. Dumb exotics. Jungle heathens."

His insults actually wounded you oddly. Biting down resist the urge to speak back, but felt it was something else that did. It sunk in deep. His words kept going. "No wonder their _kind_ are barbarians. No class or anything. Can't even mus-"

"Enough!" Lorelei cuts him off with an authoritative shove and warning glare. Her hand takes you from his hold. "The girl is mine, I will not tolerate anyone talking about my Sirens in such a manner. Thank you for delivering her, you can go."

He gets ready to object but quickly silences himself from the threat her eyes flashed. His might quickly flattered. "Y-Yes, forgive me." With a quick bow, he leaves just as quickly as his words came.

Her eyes watch him like a viper till he was gone. "That man is disgusting. Honestly, now," she turns her attention to you. "none of my muses should be off on their own. You must be the newest arrival."

She waits for you say something, but you kept your mouth shut, and eyes down. "I forgot you're mute. Wonderful." She mumbles under her breath groaning. "Well, this won't do." Her eyes move along your clothing, while they also seem to size you up. All leaving you feel rather uncomfortable from it.

That your arms slowly began to wrap themselves around to be stopped by her firm hold on your wrist. "Stop!" The command in her voice struck you, her eyes warn you or else. There was a danger in those light eyes, a dark danger. "Yes, that would do well." Next thing you knew she ripped everything off so fast you couldn't even blink.

Only felt a cold draft from exposure. This time you really clasp your arms around you to provide both warmth and cover. Lorelei was unfazed tears your arms away to look further. Switching from nodding to shaking her head. Then eye rolls. Whips you around to your back, runs a cold, sharp finger up your spine. This was not what you expected to happen.

"Come on." She finishes grabbing you the wrist and nearly throws you in the room. Her hold remained this time she was the one pulling you through, you barely had time to look around the room.

Only seeing everything was open and clean. Fresh too. Orderly as well. "Here." She tosses you into another room shutting the at the same time. "Arms up." She whips, you do and feel something soft quickly slide over your body.

It was light and breathable. Freeing. Turning around to the mirror find yourself in clothes identical to that Greeks and Roman's wore, though more sensual. This was not a toga, it was a dress of some sort. A short white off-shoulder dress, with a golden armband on your left arm, and dark brown sandals with straps tied around the ankle and calf.

"Hold still." She gathers your hair taking it out and pulls it back styling it differently.

Your heart pounded on your chest hoping she wouldn't undo the wig, hold your breath shutting your eyes thinking of what to do should that occur. "There. Better." She snaps her fingers before you. "Open your eyes."

Listening open them tentatively and find the wig no longer in a braid but a bun, a slightly messy one that still looked well. Not the style you'd go for, considering it was one you wore a lot when Harmony was an infant. Only having a quick second to look at this new appearance before Lorelei whipped you around. Seriously this was making you dizzy.

She shoves something your hands along with a brief instruction and explanation. "You are one of my Sirens here. You are to ensure our guest are well attended to, that is our job at Bacchus."

 _Bacchus!_

This was the place? But, wasn't it a warehouse?

"Hey," she snaps her fingers before you. "Pay attention, I pride myself on the service in which is provided. We lure our sailors with our God given blessings and in return they also provide gifts but we give more. You see nothing and hear nothing, but the calling of desire. Understood?"

What choice did you really have, nodding smile. Only for it to be in vain, her lips drop to a frown. With nothing else to say, she takes you by the wrist once more and leads you out. Though before leaving the room, she suddenly blindfolds you. Leaving her to guide you.

Where the hell was Sebastian?

Following the woman felt like a long stretch. Taking twist and turns, it felt like a maze. That ascended up and soon came to a stop. Trying to figure out where it was you stopped feeling the presence of many others. That felt obscured. It wasn't them, no, it was something else...some sort of fracture or was it disturbance? That you've felt before.

Everything around you seem static and flushed, things faded in and out. Made your skin shutter and throat go dry. What was it? Trying to place it knew deep inside there was something more...and familiar. A fridge set in the pit of your stomach and heart. That in this darkness you saw them start to slowly fade into view, their sicking smile disguised as a well-mannered one spoke volumes. They stood across from you cloaked int he long black robe and silvery grin replacing their smile. Hold a hand towards you.

Trembling just a bit, step back bump into something else...no someone else. A figure you couldn't make out but it felt just as famliiar..distantly familiar. Linked to the other standing before you. Their presence crushed around you open to scream. When light ripes through, dispelling them, find yourself a large, open floor with high ceilings and marble columns and floors. Women dressed like yourself though with different hairstyles, serving and accompanying black suited company that actually wore togas instead with masks concealing their faces. Some of the clients lounging around emersed by their own pleasures of company.

Illicit smiles were worn behind those masks no doubt. And like flies to honey both parties took in its sweetness in all its forms. It sicken your stomach, taking steps back quick hands grab you firmly by the shoulders, press uncomfortably close to your body with no space. Right away your body stiffens from their greasy touch, that traveled its way familiarly around your waist. Thirsty to travel more, lock you in with them lead you away from the view of others to a more private sanctum.

With your body dead and your mind screaming to react get taken.

Seriously, where was Sebastian?

* * *

 **Thank you, everyone, for reading the story, I would like to apologize if the last few chapters have not been good.**


	59. Luring

The night was smooth and silent, the wind whispered gently all across the city putting many to sleep. But, for one it called to them, pulling on their ear, awakening them from their innocent slumber. Bring a hand up Harmony rubs the sleep away, blinking a few times pushes her little body up looking around her room.

A small yawn leaves her. "Hello?" she mummers. No answer came, but, she heard their response it put a small smile on her face. Sliding out of bed her little feet walk to the window. Climbing on the small cushion peeps her eyes out the glass down below and waves at the figure down below. Who waves back with a twisted delighted smile.

Using gestures they point to the window and imitates her to open it. Complying Harmony reaches up unlatching the hook and with her little strength pushes the open, nearly falling out from the gust that followed. Catching herself sets herself straight. Makes sure the figure was still there and there they stood, waiting with a hand held out. Her hand extends to them.

"That's right, come my little mouse."

They whisper.

In halls of the townhouse, another was awake walking through with candlelight to guide them, double checking the doors and windows locked, but most importantly the others were sleeping well. Finished with the first floor climb the stairs to the second floor belonging to the elite. They pass Ciel's room first, stop a second hearing him breathing, good he was sleeping well. Moving onto the second the one which contained Soma's, the prince was no doubt well. Going past a few doors, pass an empty one that belonged to Ciel's oldest cousin who was not here at the moment, the Baroness. For some reason, they lingered at her door the longest.

Their grip tightens on the candlestick, stops sensing something wrong rushes off to the last room charges in. "Lady Haram-!" Agni stops finding her peacefully sleeping in her bed. Curled up with her favorite stuff white bunny, that was a little worn from all its adventures and most importantly the love she showered it. Briefly, he closes his eyes softly sighing to the side.

Walks over softly to her bedside, sets the candlestick down on the nightstand next the flowers brought in by Finnian puts a light touch on her head. Stroking it soothingly. Earning a low mumble from the child, causing her to nuzzle a bit closer to her bunny.

With a little yawn. That made the man's heart melt. "Such a precious child, you are Lady Harmony." He whispers to himself. A light smile crept across his lips. Reaching down he pulls the covers over her more, tucking her in. "Have wonderful dreams, Lady Harmony."

Bowing respectfully to her picks up the candlestick and leaves quietly. Though not before giving a quick glance out the window, seeing nothing. Shuts the door.

* * *

It was now or never, you wouldn't be held like this. It didn't matter if your cover was blown, positioning your elbow wait for an opening. Keeping calm and your mind focused, they stop. With a sharp breath and quick footwork step back plunge your elbow back with heavy force. Only for it to be blocked with equal if not more resistance, that you realized who it was right away.

Quickly snatch yourself from their hold. "Well, look who decided to show." You sneer with a matching glare at Sebastian.

He simply returns the expression with that smile. "You seem disappointed." His eyes veer up and down you, his smile turned into an amused if not mocking one. His eyes reflected it, you could see them laughing.

Rolling your eyes fold your arms and repeat what Mikey once told you to say."Take a picture, it'll last longer." Yeah, that would shut him. A conquering smirk appeared, yes, those words always shut anyone or stopped them. Mikey was right.

"Why, I didn't know we were becoming so close, what a generous thing to say." He responds, to your surprise. "I will make sure take you up on such an offer, though maybe.." he pauses for a second thinking about it. "in a much different attire."

That was not...those words you weren't expecting. The many times Mikey's used it, you remember them shutting the other one down. Not them taking the person up on the offer. Dry with words knew no way to respond back. Your conquering smirk fell faster than gravity. Seeing he had you, Sebastian walks over and peers out from behind the shadows. Where he took you, observing the others closely. Humans, what funny creatures. Moving his eyes pass the pleasuring and festivities this associated with this kind of culture before him, scoop the current environment. It rang with euphoria, their senses gone replaced with bliss. It had to be from that odd sweet smell his nose picked up, it spread throughout the whole place in a light fog.

Was it an incense? It was hard to tell. Well, that wasn't the matter at hand right now. Ciel instructed him and you to carry out his orders. So far it was. Infiltration, done. Now, information needed to be gathered, which seem easy enough.

"Well?" You appear by his side casting your eyes around. "There isn't much here. Except those greatly enjoying themselves, it truly does represent Bacchus. Everyone in here is clearly under some sort of...aphrodisac it would seem. It lingers throughout this place. Though there is something rather odd about it."

Odd? You say? So that was the strange smell Sebastian picked up. "And how is that you know? Hmm?"

What an idiotic question to ask, yet it still made you slightly flush. A little. Pushing down such an uncomfortable feeling point the center of the high ceiling, at the suspended medium shaped fig made of crystal with bronze vines coiled around it, there were small holes leaking a sort of greyish smoke or was it steam. It was sweet as Sebastian claimed, with a hint of something velvety grey-green, and something else that for an instant took you back...back to the garden. The smell was so uncanny.

"Baroness. Baroness!" Sebastian's voice breaks you out of the trance. He snaps breaking you fully out of it.

Touching your head lightly from the slight effect you received nodding you heard him, and refocus. "Umm, well," it took a second for your words to come together. Whispering the first part to yourself. "Rather strong. Anyway, I know because of my previous profession as an apothecary. It was my source of living, you know this."

He smirks to himself. "Yes, of course, it is no wonder you can prepare such remedies for the young master. I meant as to how you were able to tell what it was, do you know what is in this aphrodisiac?"

"Well, it seem likes common essentials mixed together, but.."

"But what?"

That was it, but what? This aphrodisiac was strong and different anyone you've ever made in the past for others. There was something about this one that left you knotted inside, your throat slowly swelled. Moving your eyes back to the people still under the influence of the effects, study their behavior and mannerisms. It nearly mirrored that one story you recall reading in history class, about a woman...from Greek mythology living on an island. Who was it again?

It didn't matter, at least not right now. Despite it red light in your mind. "...There is some other sort of mixture within that making its effects different. Slightly, it would seem. See." Pointing to an individual with female company sitting on his titillatily, she stroking under his chin, while his hand did the same on her bare leg which rose becoming hidden under her dress.

The desire rising in their locked gaze, you could feel it emitting from them. Hearts racing ravenously. Stronger than normal, you didn't need x-ray vision to see. There was a strange discoloration on both, though more noticeably the female, her face had small and faint blotches of it. Some sort of grayish color.

A side effect of this aroma no doubt. "That coloration on the skin, this stuff is also being seeped through the skin as well. From prolonging exposure. Not sure how, it is," explain scratching your arm. "but giving the faintness of it, I would say they two of them are rather new. Compared to the others."

Sebastian follows your direction to a trio, engaged in a rather creamy fervent exploration, to put it mildly. Your head turned away quickly from the scene out of privacy to come across another scene twice as worst, opt to just looking up at the ceiling. Still informing Sebastian who couldn't help but take advantage of your behavior.

"As I was saying," you continue, clearing your throat,"those two I'm sorry three, their discoloration suggest-"

Sebastian leans closer into your space. Highlighting the word."Suggest what?"

Your eyes shoot at him oddly and his sultry smile upon you. Goodness, he was way too close, taking a step back giving some distance proceed with the rest. "Suggest, th-that they have been exposed longer. Their discoloration is spread further on their body. Though," you notice something different about this discoloration. "It's darker than the others."

Noticing the drop and concern in your tone, Sebastian finds you troubled submerged in your eyes. That flared with alarm. "Baroness, are you alright?"

There was no response from you, you'd become gripped by this unknown it flushed you nearly pale. Your eyes shoot right passed him up at the suspended crystal. His eyes follow, trying to see what it was you saw or felt. There was nothing. "Baroness," he whispers returning his eyes back to you, finding the spot empty. "Baroness?" He looks around, there was no sign of you. Not even a flutter.

You slipped right through him, how he wasn't sure. Sure you were faster than humans clearly, but to be that swift was a whole different level. You left no indication you were present by him, this wasn't good. He couldn't come back empty-handed to Ciel if he did he'd have to face the scrutiny of his master, but that didn't ring in his mind. Harmony came in light, the little child would be...well she just wouldn't take it well. Such a fragile one, the idea of her waking up to nothing well, was not an earache he wanted to have. The girl's cries could wake the dead. And this damn amora was made it rather hard to find May's correct scent.

Swimming through the different scents finally locates it, along with some other familiar ones to his surprise. "Well," he said surprised, tempted to look for those scents focused back on May's. Double-checking it was her's, yes it was. That scent he knew well. Was strangely close, scanning around again sees nothing. "Baroness. Baroness? Ba-" A low moan catches his ears.

Looking down he finds you on the floor, out and delirious. This aroma was taking effect on you. You laid there struggling to breath curled up shivering, your skin was shinning but no secrete of sweat, rather odd his mind believed. Kneeling down, he puts to fingers to your throat finding a low pulse that seem to stagger and stop. Moving to your eyes find them sunken and glassy. It was your gasping for air that made quickly scoop you up.

 _So light,_ the thought crossed his mind. Then again it could be from your current situation. Holding you close he peers from behind his back remained pressed up against the wall. Looking for a way out, knew he could easily just walk out with you in his arms seeing the low attention all around. Spotting his exit and his planned formed takes action, to be stopped by your hand reaching up and grabbing his jacket.

This surprised him, mustering up strength pull yourself up despite your condition out of reaction his hold on you tightens the more you moved. "Baroness, wh-"

You shake your head climbing on him, push yourself out of his arms stumble and fall on all four. Struggling still to breathe it was agony no doubt, your vision and senses swayed, your head felt like it was melting. Your limbs felt like jell-o you barely managed to hold yourself up. This aroma...no poison was strong, it could affect your biology like this, you were correct there was something else in it in order of it to this much to you. If it could do this to you, then who knows what it was doing to the humans.

Staggering to focus your mind, it was hard. Sebastian stood back unsure what to do, he watched you stubbornly try to fight against what was illing you. Your resistance was formidable if not foolish. Under normal circumstance, he would have just scooped you up, but a part of him stared with interest to see what it was you trying to do when he noticed behind your glossy eyes there was undeniable will that blazed in you. Which you used as a focal point for what came next. It happened so quick, he couldn't believe it. You had no concern if others might see, you just did it and the result left you unresponsive. Your body went completely limped and everything just seem to shut down. This time there was no breathing, there was nothing.

What did you just do? While his mind tried to figure it out, he scoops you up again in his arms this time should you wake up, he wasn't going to allow you to leave. To make sure holds you closer slips out using his speed makes a quickly leaves in a blur, unaware a pair of watchful eyes noticed the fleeing blur. Turns and walks away down a long hall, picks up a phone.

"It's me, they came just as you said...Yes, yes she did. Should I-understood." They finish hanging up.


	60. Choice

**Madam Red sat in her office at the Hospital going over some important papers, with her pen she wrote and filled in the necessary information, only to stop when she came cross certain area. Her pen hovered over it reluctant to apply the ink. As a doctor, she knew had to document this, but as a person couldn't. Conflicted on the decision, everything drowned out leaving only her. Her mind weighed the options, as her heart bled out.**

 **Fighting back her tears, struck ink on the line and continued stopping mid-way realizing the error and quickly like lighting scratched it out. Ans started a new one this one she made sure to apply her heart more so than her mind. It took longer to finish this time, by the time she was done finds one of the nurses before her desk.**

 **"Oh, Mary you startled me."**

 **The young nurse apologizes. "Forgive me, I didn't mean to. I just came to inform you of the conditions of the two sisters that arrived," Madam Red rose quickly. It nearly startled the poor nurse from her intense look." and...and that the director would like to know if you.." her voice dropping with each word. "finished the paperwork on them. So they can be sent to.."**

 **Madam Red holds up a hand stopping her. "I understand, I will have it ready for the director I will deliver it personally myself." She adjusts her** **spectacles. The nurse was about to object, but Madam Red dismisses her. "Thank you, that will be all."**

 **Without another word, she pushes the young woman out and shuts her door. Locking. Exhaling her nerves, Madam Red walks back to her desk and picks up the documents. Her eyes scan over it, pauses closing them. This could cost her much, so very much. But, the thought of those two poor children, those sisters. Setting the documents down, hides them carefully and leaves.**

* * *

 **Fresh air was always good, Madam Red enjoyed coming to the countryside riding in her scarlet carriage, to the small rural town. It had become another home for her, away from everything else. This place was special. She informed her husband it was just for other reasons, her family as well. It made the most sense as questions did start to arise with her frequent visitations. Of course, the truth couldn't really cross her lips.**

 **Reaching the rather remote town goes further ascending up the road to the cottage just a bit on the outskirts of the town. Stopping, she wastes no time and rushes out. Not even bothering to wait for her footman to assist her. What a clear day, it always smelled so fresh, and the garden of herbs and flowers were blooming well, even in this chilly weather of Fall.**

 **Opening the wooden gate she goes in with her Footman collecting the many gifts she had, reaching the simple wood door doesn't bother to knock as she had her own spare key, inserts it enters.**

 **Flashy announcing herself. "Where are my two dearest and sweetest girls! Your favorite and most beloved Auntie is here with gifts of love to shower you with."**

 **Her arms open wide with a huge smile, expecting to be greeted by running feet or at least coo of some sort. Any sort of sound, but, there was nothing. Which struck her as odd, lowering her arms she looks around. With rising concern. "Dears...sweeties? Where.." her steps turn cautiously.**

 **The sound of silence was minus the scuffle of her heels on the wooden floor, made her heart race. She goes to the kitchen finding it empty and unused. Moving from there goes to living room, finding it empty as well. Nothing out. The rocking chair was still, which was unusual. Picking up her skirt clenches it tightly. Check another room, finding it the same as the others. There was no sign that anyone had lived here. The girls? Where did they...?**

 **Had they found out? She panics gripping her skirts tighter. Fear rushing through her. Her body trembled, thoughts of the worst came to her mind. She firecely denied, tears peering in the corner of her eyes, there was one last place she needed to check.**

 **Upstairs.**

 **Like a cheetah on fire she rushes up, screaming on the top of her lungs. "Girls! Girls! May! Harmony!" Reaching the top finds it silent, caring not for the other rooms bolts to the one that mattered. The only one right in front of her, reaching out to the knob, grips it like iron turns and burst in. "Girls!" Nearly went pale at the sight before. "May!" She rushes to the eldest of the sisters laying face first on the floor.**

 **"May! May, sweetie!" Madam Red's hands' shake hovering over the unconscious girl's body. Frozen for that moment, her knowledge as doctor kicked in and she places two fingers on your throat. Feeling for a pulse. "Where..there." Sighing softly continues her examination.**

 **Calming her hands she slowly turns you over, your body was quivering and feverish. Dark circles under your eyes told her the depths of your condition. Everything about the body was limp. Gently she brushes some of your hair strands out the way. Her eyes nearly melt with tears. The tips of her fingers stroke your cheek. Remaining quiet she could hear your light breathing that sounded rocky. Besides that, everything else was fine.**

 **"Harmony!" she remembers, stands up looking around the room for any sign of the youngest sister. For the baby, there was not a single sight of her. Her nerves washed over and she thought she didn't want to leave you, she had no choice and goes on the hunt for Harmony. Though not before setting you well, with a pillow and cover from your bed. "Stay with her!" she orders her footman just as she leaves.**

 **Now looking through each room, she finds no one. Her mind so wrapped up in possible fear she didn't look in the baby's room first. Coming to it last enters hearing a cooing that settled her jittering nerves. A huge smile of relief rest on her lips. Her arms outstretch scooping up the quietly sleeping girl.**

 **Cradling the sleeping baby rocking her like a gentle wave. Bring her up close planting a kiss on her brow. "Good, you are safe. Come," Madam Red wraps her more in her blanket. "let us go see to your sister."**

 **Returning back to the eldest finding you now in your bed, she hands Harmony over to her footman and goes straight to work on you. Thanking the man for helping instructs him to care for the youngest till she was done. Taking out her spectacles gets to work. Hours went by, by the time she was done the sun had begun to set. Taking off her eyewear sets them down, her eyes gloss over you. Good, you looked better than before. To some degree. The coloration of your skin was starting to return.**

 **All that was needed next, was nothing but rest. Rising from her seat next to you leans over kissing you on the forehead. A few tears drop on you like rain. "My dear, you scared me." She whispers. Kissing you once more. "Whatever is that gave you such a sickness?" Touching her temple with yours jolts back suddenly. "What?" Tilts her slightly. Touching her temple briskly. "What was that just now?"**

 **Her eyes remain focused on you, seeing nothing. But, she was sure she felt something. Something from you that caused to feel different...safe. It was warm and gentle. Pure almost. Yet, strangely dark. Just a bit.**

 **Not wanting to think much of it as her concerns were more for you, pulls the covers over you and tucks you in. "Rest, now my dear." Gives your hand a light squeeze. "I will tend to Harmony."**

 **Letting go, she walks out the room. Just a few minutes after she did your eyes slightly flutter open. Your vision rather blurred look in the direction Madam Red went, reach weakly towards nothing. Your hand hung there alone. As you grasp for something than nothing. Strength fading your hand drops...for another to reach out and grab it.**

 **Feeling it squeeze it.**

Your body left weakened from the effects of that aroma, you remain bedridden. Your whole body ached and trembled. It was hard to swallow with a swollen tongue. Every part of you felt on fire and then went cold. Shivering never seem to stop no matter how many times you curled for warmth. Only to throw it aside. As your body fought and reacted, coughing hard one thought you'd spit up a lung. Breathing faded in and out struggling for even the slightest taste of a breath. Discolored veins started to appear on you and rising.

Pulse was spiking with each moment, something needed to be done. A strong hand reaches out taking your wrist in carefully and firmly straightens it out. So a small-thin metal needle could pierce one of the veins. This part was to be delicate, the needle sucks in a mixture of blood and something else. Having enough, the hand lets go. Just as it did, your hand reaches out weakly to fall.

A hand reacts catching it before it fell and lays it softly on your stomach. While two pair of eyes watch.

"I leave her in your care."

Sebastian turns around to the two fixing his cuffs. "Understood?" They nod, he gives them further instructions before leaving. Just as he does one of them follows. "Yes? What is it?" He addresses them rather annoyed they followed.

Clearing their throat do their best to make sure their words came out correctly in English. "Why bring her here? Doesn't she need a doctor?"

A question that was indeed good. And one Sebastian gave no answer to except one. "Please follow what it is that is instructed, I will return in a few days to check." With nothing further he leaves.


	61. Chapter 61

It was a quarter past 9' am when a light brown carriage pulls up on the grounds of the Phantomhive townhouse, little round big eager eyes loudly stare with rising joy at the complex, their nerves in their body pop with shivers. Finally, they found it and they couldn't be happier. Though they were to wait until the carriage came to a complete stop did no such thing. Givin a might kick to the door opening it jumps right out and runs straight to the door. Ignoring the one calling after them.

"Lord Miguel! Lord Miguel wait!"

Libby's attempts to reel the young boy back failed. Huffing at his impatience only to be calmed by the light chortle of her Mistress, Lady Constantine. "Leave him be, he is just overly joyed. Come." She rises once the carriage comes to a complete stop.

Wanting to protest Libby choose not. "Yes, M' Lady." Rises after and exits after the woman as well. With the help of the footman. Once her foot touched the ground her ears hear and her eye shoot over like a hawk from the insufferable knocking from Miguel, who had no qualms about how loud he actually was and rude.

"Harmony! Harmony, are you home? It's me, Miguel!" His voice filled the open air. "Hello? Hola? Is anyone there? Harmony!"

Did this boy not pay attention to any of his tutors? Because it sure didn't seem like he did and after all the money his parents put into him receiving the best. Such a disgrace, Libby would not have him behave in such a manner even if his mother laid it to rest. Taking it upon herself she goes over reaching out to him. "Lord Miguel, your behavior," grabs his wrist pulling him away. Her eyes sternly narrow at him. "is a poor display on your moth-"

The door opens before she could finish her scolding. "Why hello." Agni greets them warmly with a smile. Bowing to them. "This is quite a surprise. We were not expecting guest, please com-"

"Is Harmony here?" Miguel blurts out rushing right past the man, calling for the girl. Libby stood there deeply embarrassed. She could barely get her words out. "Please...forgive.."she groans bitting her lip.

Only to be settled by Lady Constantine. "Libby, calm yourself." Comes to her side smiling politely at Agni. "Hello, please forgive us for such an intrusion, but-" her words were put on hold by the eruption of her son from inside. Her eyes flared despite her charming smile. "please, excuse me."

She walks in as a lady with grace calmly down the hall finding her son halfway up the stairs blaring carefreely. Like a monkey, he didn't notice the hand that snatched him by the collar, until it was too late. "Mama!" he pips swallowing hard, shuttering. Under her heated gaze.

That smile she had on made it even worse, with each passing second his mother's grip tighten more and more on his collar with strength that seem inhuman or at least to him. Down at the bottom, Agni and Libby watched. As Libby looked on with admiration for her Mistress, glowing in her eyes, Agni wasn't sure really what to make of this, except it was best not to speak up. After a few more seconds Lady Constantine comes down with Miguel whos head hung.

"Now," she said changing back to her normal tone and mannerism. Smiling at Angi. "as I was saying, please forgive us for such an intrusion, we happen to be here in the city for some shopping and my son," she sets a hand on Miguel, whos head remained down. "insisted on coming to see Lady Harmony. He has been desperately missing her and wished to see if she'd like to join us."

It was an invitation. "Oh, well," Agni's eyes drop slightly as did his tone. "I am afraid that the Lady Harmony is not here currently."

"What!" Miguel's head snaps. "Where is she?" Wiggling out of his mother's hold stepping to Agni. Who could see his little lips press together while his eyes search for an answer in his own.

This was the last thing Agni wanted to do, especially to a child. His heart pinched with pain. "Please, forgive me for delivering such news, but, Lady May is not here because she is currently at her rehearsal."

"Rehearsal? For what? Where is Harmony?"

The boy really had his focus on Harmony than anything else. His words and tone spoke it. It was adorable, Angi couldn't help but smile softly. Kneeling down to his level as the boy tries to hold in his building sadness but the tears in the corners of his eyes said a different story. "My Prince is with her right now, as is Lord Phantomhive. They are dropping her off, I would be happy to tell you. Would that be alright?"

Miguel's face upturns nodding. "Yes, please."

* * *

Bright, young, curious emerald green eyes look on curiously at the liquid substance they obtained from their resting guest, brought to them by Sebastian about four days ago. She was resting in one of the empty rooms being looked after by their own personal assistance and guardian. While they remained in their workshop to go over what was first ailing the sleeping young lady, who also happened to be Ciel's newest addition to his family. He apparent cousin, which clearly by physical looks was not possible. Considering the contrast in everything. The most prominent being well...the hair.

Her's was a pink sort of color while Ciel's was blackish blue. Their eye color, not even color. She had a bright golden-yellow one while he had sapphire blues. Not to mention she seem warm compared to Ciel's frosty self. How the two of them were cousins was Sieglinde's guest.

A question for another time, right now understanding the blood she took from her guest. Using a microscope peers at the sample she had on the slide, while also jotting down what she discovered with great interest. Caught in her work she didn't notice when her butler entered until he made himself present.

Speaking in German to the young girl. "She is still sleeping."

Without looking away from her scope Sieglinde responds back. "Good, I wouldn't be surprised. Her body chemistry clearly took damage from this substance. Which I find to be rather toxic, it slowly eats away at cells for those who ingest it. Though for Ciel's cousin, it seems to have a different effect on her. Her blood reacting with it, well...hmmm...her blood actually is rather interesting."

"What do you mean?" her butler walks over.

Finally looking turns to the large, sturdy man. Dressed in a butler's attire. His short, shaggy light hair with matching sideburns, swept back just a little. Holding up a finger taps it on her chin. With a lost look. Something he had never seen before. "I'm not fully sure, but, there seems to be some sort of agents in her blood...that are.." her voice drops. Eyes look in the direction in which Ciel's cousin rested. "I'm going to need to run a few more test to understand her fully and this substance. Then I can understand her and her reaction. As well the built on his substance."

"Are you..are you sure that is wise?"

A question that did arise in the young girl's mind that she quickly shook off. "As of right now, yes. Sebastian did give me specific instructions on making her well. This is the best and only option that I have." Esteemed curiosity flickered in her eyes. Growing more with hunger. "Yes. It is the only one I have left. Wolfram, prepare the table."

* * *

What was supposedly a simple drop off for Harmony, turned into an unwanted invention for Ciel with Soma. Who insisted he tags along for the sake of Harmony, as it was his job in doing so. Being her Veergi it was only the right thing to do and Harmony, of course, agreed giving Soma approval. There was nothing Ciel could do, knowing what happens if he refused her words. He'd rather not have a headache, though now with Soma he had one. Reaching the theater Sebastian went to drop Harmony off, only with Soma insisting on taking her himself. Which Ciel didn't mind as it gave him time to discuss with Sebastian more on what happened and another matter.

"When the house falls sleep we are going out. Now, about this secret indulgence, May said the aroma coming from it was an aphrodisiac though of a different kind. It is no doubt the cause of death for the body found and possible the other bodies as well. Though it doesn't explain the bodies coming in missing their heads. I would put money on the fact those victims no doubt originated from that underground...fest. Did you happen to remember or recognized anyone?"

His eye slides to the demon, who opens his mouth to shut it quickly. Keeping that part to himself. "No, I did not. If the Baroness hadn't become affected by the aroma than we would have been able to gather more information."

"Yes, well it seems that couldn't be helped. Sieglinde would take care of that. You said the woman over those there to provide pleasure stated to May, she must be new. Well...they must get new shipments in every so often if those being affected by what is there dies. With no names or anything, it is easy to toss aside nameless things. They ship in exotic goods no doubt. It makes me wonder what else is in those crates."

There was something in Ciel's eye Sebastian noticed that seem to keep his attention, though he buried it well. Was it concern? Or something else? Because his eye moved to the empty spot belonging to Harmony. "My Lord are you alright?"

"It is of no concern."

About to speak, Soma comes back in. "My lovely sister is dropped off and safe. Now, come Ciel let us go and shopping. I have a great list of gifts and ideas for Harmony and May that will make their holiday wonderful." With a wide smile. "We will have enough time before coming back to get Harmony."

Throws his arm around Ciel pulling him in. Much to his discomfort. "Do you mind? I did not allow you to come so you could pleasure yourself on shopping for my cousins, in order to win them over."

Offended Soma rejects such a thing while blushing. "That is not true! I just..."Twiddling his thumbs laughs nervously. "Now, don't be so..so silly Ciel. I would..haha you quite the joker." He kept laughing,

Ciel and Sebastian just stare plainly. "Look," Ciel sharply speaks. "you are going to return back to the townhouse, I have pressing business to attend to and I don't need you in my way."

"But, this is the perfect timing to go and look for the most wonderful gifts for Harmony! And my wif-I mean May!"He quickly covers himself. "This is the perfect time for us to bond."

"I would rather not."

Pushing aside his words Soma's determination and heart was stronger. "No. I will not allow you! This is too important, to both Harmony and May. This is the very first holiday you three will share together...any hopefully more with me." he whispers the last part.

Sebastian rolls his eyes shaking his head at his childish comment. Ciel though expressed his annoyance."I said no. My business is more important than trying to figure out what to get them. They have enough already. So, you will be dropped off at the townhouse. That's it."His words sealed without any wavering room. Staring at Soma warning him not to persist any further or else.

Slumping his shoulders Soma flops back down in his spot across from Ciel. "Fine. Then I will do it myself." Crossing his arms in a huff. "I will not let you damage their holiday."

Finally, he stopped, giving the signal the carriage pulls away from the curve. The ride back remained quiet and distant. Good for Ciel, it gave him time to think. Thinking that Sebastian felt become deeper watching the young Earl shift a few times in his seat. He wondered if Soma's words reached him or was it something else? With his cold front and eye remaining shut it was rather a challenge to tell. But, it was rooted about something or was it, someone?

His thoughts his own, Ciel sunk into a memory. One only meant for himself. From that day. That very day all way into the night. He isolated himself from everyone in his study, until he rang. This was of course before May and Harmony came to him. Yes, he remembered it was...was going on nearly half past nine. The letter given to him after the death of his Aunt. He had it open and his eye read every single word and with each word he read his hand copied it exactly as it was written, all but one part. That he buried deep inside. Skipping that part formulates something else in its place. He wasn't sure why, but his hand seem to have a mind of its own when he did, not realizing what he had put until the day he came face to face with his new cousins and passed it to them.


	62. Chapter 62

This wasn't something

Along the streets of London Lizzie with Paula walked along the shops, often stopping to peer into the shops only to find nothing that caught Lizzie's eyes. No, correction nothing that was deemed worthy for the young Lady. Her head often shook with disappointment and sadness. Even if the items inside were wonderful, Lizzie's eyes did not speak with joy that it was right. She wanted something better, something much more meaningful with the holiday coming up.

Paula knew why, why the young Lady was so determined if not desperate to find what was right, the right gift. A personal mission she made all her own. She comes to a stop before a store, with lovely merchandise sitting in the window. It seem to catch Lizzie's eye because she went in, picking up her dress Paula follows right after. She was meet with a rush of cozy warmth that knocked the chill right off, even melting some of the snow upon her shawl. A part of her hoped they'd stay in here for the time being, because her body needed a break from outside.

A thought a wish that was granted, Lizzie began to move around the decent size shop, her eyes carefully moving from item to the other. Inspecting each one with care and thought. A few times she'd stop keeping her gaze on some longer than others, a small jolt in her eyes flickered to quickly vanish. She moved away quickly to the next, her heart beating upon her chest while her hands gripped her pink skirt.

"No, no...none of these," her voice cries somberly. Her eyes fall to the ground with defeat. "of these are perfect. Not at all. Oh, Paula."

She turns around to the woman eyes wet and ready to produce tears. Quickly Paula rushes to her side to comfort her. "My Lady, don't worry there will be other stores. Why don't we try others? I remember seeing one in particular just a few doors up ahead. Why don't we try there?"

Holding her breath Paula waited to see if her words would work. The stress knotting more was evident in her mistress, Paula wished she could take it away. But, she also knew how strong Lizzie was both in spirit and heart. She would not weaver easily. Her passion would push through. Strength returning in her green eyes and determination bursting on her face, Lizzie's head rises. Nodding to her maid.

"Alright." her smile returning lighten Paula's heart. "I will try the other stores and maybe go back to the others. I'm sure the perfect Christmas present will present itself for Harmony and May. And," her smile brightens with softness resonating her eyes. "they will love it. Their first Christmas with everyone has to be..perfect. They've spent it alone for so long..."

Her words trail to the side transform into internal thoughts of desire. That spoke more than her words. With a renew flame and confidence she picks up her skirt and high hopes, thanks the store owner leaves, Paula right behind her feeling so well that the cold outside did not affect her one bit. Not with the radiance Lizzie was emitting made it feel like Summer. The two walk down the streets this time carefully looking and going into stores instead of skimming by.

As they searched for what was right, another across the city was doing the same. At the Royal London Hospital. Silver eyes tinging with curiosity move along the words of the open file before them. Searching the document for information, find nothing put it back. Moving along to another take it opening it doing the same as the few before, click their tongue finding emptiness. Not a single name or birthdate. Nothing.

It was like it didn't exist. All the other files and documents from Dr. Angelina Dallas was here except the ones Grey needed. On that day, it was stated in the hospital records she treated two 'sudden arrivals.' He knew whom they meant. Phantomhive's newest cousins. Who since day one of meeting them knew there was something unsound. And from that night he noticed the eldest of his cousin, the Baroness May sneaking away without any provocation. Her eyes locked when questioned reacting swiftly like his blade upon him. Something he found rather interesting and entertaining at best. What a fun person the Baroness was to toy with. Setting another file down opens another one quickly skimming through finding nothing. It was quite clear from all that from Dr. Dallas what he needed was not here.

"Well, this is odd." he said to himself just as someone walks by in the hall. "Excuse me." Stopping the nurse puts on a humble smile. "I was wondering if there are any more files and documents on Dr. Dallas's patients that might be around? Would you happen to know if there are any?"

A light flush came to the young nurse's face, speaks with struggling words. "N-no, sorry Lord Grey but..this is all." She peers around him into the room, where the other Charles was still looking through some other files. Grey steps in her view with his pressing smile. Only increasing the red on her cheeks.

"Are you sure?"

Sweating now her body shutters nervously shuts her eyes nodding quickly. "Yes."

Seeing she was telling the truth Grey moves himself from her personal space, the nurse was of no help. Turning back to the room Grey knew there was more than just what was before him, Dr. Dallas wouldn't hide certain documents they had to be reported to the director of the hospital. They keep track of who comes in and out, two individuals couldn't just be here and suddenly vanish when it states they had been admitted. There was a missing piece here.

"I-is there anything else?" the nurse interrupts his thoughts. His eyes slide to her sharply that it made her jump, he quickly puts on a charming smile shaking his head.

Giving her a small bow comes up and turns to Charles. "There's nothing here, we might as well be off." Hearing his partner Charles puts down what he had though not before tucking something away follows Grey who sighs heavily walking down the hall. "Not a single thing. Not even a crumb."

Reaching the double entrance doors pushing them open exiting the building, walk down the stairs to the carriage waiting there. "Everything about those two just stops at their arrival. As if they were deemed deceased, even if they were there would some sort of record about them somewhere." he went on. "But, there isn't a single thing. You'd think they'd just come out of thin air or something."

Opening the door they climb in and take a seat across from the other. Charles took out what he had tucked away handing it to Grey who at first was stunned by his action. "Well, this was.."his eyes gasp at what he read. "well, this is rather interesting indeed. I suppose the great doctor didn't cover everything well." A roughish smirk made its way on his lips. "You know something Charles," looking to the man who remained silent. Chuckling to himself Grey continues. "I think it might be time for a pursuit. Wouldn't you agree?"

A sly gleam shone in his eyes. With a soft chuckle.

* * *

Another practice ended and all were excused from the theater. Each picked up by a familiar face, Harmony waited as she was told to be picked up. Which she did though who came to pick her was not who she expected.

Bursting through the doors behind the stage with a huge smile on his face. Runs and throws themselves on Harmony. "Harmony!" Miguel squeezes her laughing. "I've found you!" They both topple over.

Startling Irene for a minute, confused for a second when recognized the boy. "Oh, Lord Miguel." Bows respectfully to him. "Hello."

"Hello!"

He chimes back quickly, returning back to Harmony still hugging her. "I missed you Harmony!"

Before Harmony could even answer Libby comes running her eyes lock on the boy and snatch him off the girl. Like a viper to pray. "Lord Miguel! You know better than to run right out of the carriage before it stops and most importantly you are not some happy puppy glad to its master and tackle Lady Harmony." She fumes fires at him.

Blocking her out rolls his eyes with a yawn earning her wrath more. Irene quickly picks up Harmony and moves her behind her. Harmony though watched amazed at the interaction between them. It was nothing like how she was with Sebastian and the others. Miguel remained rude to it all. If Ciel saw something like this or if she did some as Miguel was doing it would be deemed improper and she'd surely get a scolding from nearly everyone. As well Aunt Francis. A thought that sent a haunting shiver down her spine.

All those lessons, everything. Aunt Francis was scary some times.

Libby kept her scolding up for a few more seconds until Lady Constantine came in. Right away she was greeted and defused the situation. "My Lady Constantine." Irene humbly bows. "A pleasure."

The woman responds with an acknowledge smile to Irene and a kind one to Harmony. Though before engaging words with the two went to handle the issue at hand. "Libby, that is enough."

Her words like a gentle breath smoothed everything, Libby did as she was told and stopped. "Forgive me, Lady Constantine. I just...I just.."she tries to find the right words. Stopping again when she had nothing, her head remained lowered.

Free from Libby's hold Miguel hopes over to Harmony still carrying his huge smile. Lands right before her arms up and loud. "We've come to pick you up!" he sings giggling. Harmony tilts her head. Noticing this he clarifies it. Taking her hand. "Mommy and I and Libby are going shopping, you get to come with us. Isn't that wonderful?"

Shopping? Not what she expected to hear. Taken back by this her eyes shift behind him at the door, finding it empty. No one was coming. Where were Ciel and Sebastian? Waiting for them to come in, finds nothing but vacancy. Her eyes try hard not to reflect the sinking feeling. But, it was clear in the dimming flicker behind those amber eyes. A gentle touch lightly wipes away her suppressed tears. A touch her mind wasn't sure how to register, other than it felt different. A kind of different that seem to fill this sudden vacancy inside. This touch was not like the one May gave her or Auntie Red. Not even Lizzie or Aunt Francis. None of them, it was one that felt so familiar and yet so distant.

This rising yearning came and...a woman. A woman's voice, it wasn't her sister's or her Auntie Red's. It was another with the same touch calling to her, by a different name. A name she couldn't make out. Nor could she with the woman, except for one thing.

"Harmony. Sweetheart are you alright?" Lady Constantine voice breaks through, bring her back. Harmony finds herself still in the theater staring into an ocean of kindness and love. Still keeping her touch lightly on the side of her face, Lady Constantine's eyes search the girl's for some sort of response. "Sweetheart? Are you alright?"

She just froze all of sudden from her touch, like it was foreign to her. The way Harmony's tried to understand it. The poor dear, she had never felt a mother's touch before. If that was all that was good, but at the same it was heartbreaking. No child should have that. Standing she takes Harmony by the hand, surprisingly the girl clings to it.

"Miss Irene, I will take the Lady Harmony."

Taken by her words Irene thought a saint was before her. The woman motherly instincts took over. It was breathtaking. "Yes, of course. Should Lord Phantomhive come, I shall inform him."

"Thank you."

Giving a smile that filled the room with warmth, Irene was truly before a lady. Such grace and elegance. "Lady Harmony," her eyes move to the girl. "I look forward to seeing you again. Continue your practice at home."

Nodding quietly Harmony's eyes remain in their daze, that not even Miguel who waved a hand before could bring her out. It was tapped quickly by Libby, pulling him back.

"Well, we shall be off. There is much to do." With those words, Lady Constantine bids Irene good-bye once more and leaves with Libby right behind gripping onto Miguel.

Reaching the carriage Lady Constantine and Harmony carefully descends down the stairs, taking each step lightly. The woman carried a jovial air around her, talking to the girl. Asking her all about what she is doing and how does she like the theater. Questions that Harmony answered, differently. Her tone was different than before, Libby noticed. It was more eager and...joyful? Was that the word?

The carriage door is opened for them and with the help of the footman, Harmony climbs inside still talking away. Lady Constantine right behind smiling on each word from Harmony. She took her seat next to her. The girl's mouth hadn't stopped as it popped with enthusiasm.

"Well, it seems you are quite enjoying yourself." Lady Constantine chuckles lightly. "Have you made any friends?"

Her question made Harmony's eyes shift to the side knotted. They downcast rather quick. "Everyone is really nice." She peeps softly shifting in her seat, not wanting to continue this changes the topic. "I know a few of my lines. Miss Irene says I'm really good. Where are we going?"

Seeing her evading the question didn't go unnoticed, even if she smiled. Lady Constantine saw through it but choose to follow along. "We are going to enjoy a nice day shopping around for gifts," Miguel and Libby climb in sitting across. "since the holiday is coming up I thought it would nice to do so."

"Shopping? That sounds like fun." Harmony's smile brightens more. The corners of her mouth strained just a little from the force she put in it. "I enjoy shopping."

Glad to hear Lady Constantine pats her head lightly, turns to Libby. "Please inform the driver we are ready."

Nodding she does as her mistress said and the driver pulls away. Miguel tried to stay in his seat jumps up and hops next to Harmony. "Mommy is taking us all around the streets. We have to go shopping for everyone. Daddy," he brings to list. "my brothers and sister. The maids and butlers, all the staff." He expands his arms wide. "Some of mommy and daddy's friends and...and.." he thinks about the rest not sure so shrugs his shoulders. "That's all I think...anyway it's going to so much more fun because you're coming."

He was sure full of endless energy and rather forward. Giving no mind to personal space, that normally would have frightened Harmony but she found it comforting and relaxing. It made her smile turn into a real one. "Yes, it will be much fun." She throws up hands the two cheer together laughing. Libby and Lady Constantine watch the warm sight before them unfold.

* * *

Something sharp poked you, it felt like a small pinch for about a couple of seconds than went away. For something else to come, it was another pinch but much deeper and longer. Then there came a slight jolt through your body, followed by something else that your mind couldn't figure out, but it was enough to alert you awake. Shooting up you gasp sharply, air rushed through your lungs pushing out what was toxic. Coughing from it, alerts someone to your room. They enter startled by your sudden awakeness at first run to your side and try to push you back down.

Unsure who it was, you refuse smacking their hand away, it did nothing they kept their force in pushing you back down. Reacting deliver a palm thrust to their chest sending them hard into the wall. It was sound of their back hitting the wall and painful grunting that brought to your senses. Blinking a few times your eyes move along the room stop finding another there. The one whom you knocked away and clearly injured.

It was a man, a sturdy built man, a tall one dressed in a butler attire. Holding his shoulder, clenching his teeth. His eyes sharply pierce you. How much strength did you use? Throwing the covers off stand only for weakness to overtake you and drop you to your knees. Sucking in the pain the man gets up and hurries to your side managing to catch you.

"Come." he said with an accent standing with you providing strength sets you back on the bed. "do not move." Each word seem like a struggle to say. Listening you lay there trying to recall everything that happened and most importantly how you ended up here...in this room.

That was clearly not your own, it was much darker but still nice. Not as nice as the back at Phantomhive manor, it was decent. There was a large window with its dark curtains drawn letting in afternoon light. A simple desk in the corner, bookshelf, nightstand next to the bed you laid in. It smelled a bit dusty, telling you this room hadn't been used in quite some time. Sitting up with the bit of strength your body could give you winch from the sharp throb headache that came.

"Oh, good your up." Another voice enters the room, this one sounded more like a girl's. In fact it was one, a girl with black hair cut in a bob, emitting big emerald eyes. She was cute if not adorable. She had to be around 11 at best. Sitting on some sort of metal spider-leg device that reminded you of Donnie or something he would build. Her eyes remained on you with glowing interest. It made you rather uncomfortable. Which didn't seem to bother her. Using those legs goes over to you. "Well, you seem fine. I must admit," she had an accent as well. Though not as heavy as the man who entered after her.

He was still holding his arm. "I wasn't expecting you awake so soon." She went on with a glad smile. "But, I'm happy to see that you did." Her face moves closer to you and takes out small lighting shinning it in your eyes. "Can you follow the light please?"

Was she some sort of doctor? Your eyes follow until you realized you needed some answers. Moving her hand out the way clear your throat. "Excuse me, but, who are you?" Looking from her to the man then back to the girl.

She seem glad you asked, putting the light away asserts herself proudly. "My name is Sieglinde Sullivan. Or The Emerald Witch."


	63. Chapter 63

"So, you're a witch?"

"Yes."

You arch a brow. "A real witch?"

"Yes, I am. I study and make magic."

She was solid in her words it was hard not to believe it, yet from the quick surveying around the room you were currently in with her, sitting across a decent size circle table, two cups teas one for you and one for her, a single three silver tier tray filled with assortments of sweets in the center, which Sieglinde gladly ate between each word she spoke. Her cheeks stuff like a chipmunk was both adorable and humorous, it was hard to suppress this urging laughter sitting in your stomach. Clearly by the crumbs and frosting sticking to the edges and around her mouth she was not taught much about etiquette.

Sighing to yourself thought if only Sebastian or Ciel, even Madam Red were here what they would say and how neither would approve.

So, she claimed to do magic, yet all around the room which no doubt had to be some sort of library or parlor that it was hard to tell, there were books of many different subjects a couple you knew well, very well. Studies in science and medicine. Biology and chemicals. A room full of knowledge, also the lab she seem to have set up here, beakers, graduated cylinders, vials, test tubes, the works really. It kind of reminded you of Donnie's lab back...home.

"Magic? You say?"

Sieglinde picked up the doubt within your words and flickering in your eyes. Like you were either mocking her or finding funny. "Yes. It is **magic** in which I study." she defends herself eyeing you.

Realizing the offenses in her tone quickly cast away the notion you had. "Forgive. I just did not think there would well..witches in this era." Your words came out sweetly. Even your eyes shone it.

Which worked. "That's alright," she brushes it away. "It is understandable that many would think that about witches. I wouldn't expect you to know really. Witches have become mere fairy tails really."

Your eyes roll quickly. She was a high one that she was. But it was not as daunting as Ciel's so it was fine.

"I find it interesting you're Ciel's cousin, May was it?" she continues stuffing a piece of sweet in her mouth. Swallowing it in one gulp. You force a smile on from what she said. "When Sebastian told us," she looks to the man. "it was quite a surprise. I know of his cousin and fiance Elizabeth, but you're new. When did he exactly get you?"

Her words made you sound like some sort of puppy. Lost puppy in need of a kind person's shelter. Oh how it rumbled your insides, still you put on a smile despite strain. "Yes, I am his c-cousin." You force yourself to say. "Just a few months back my sister an-"

"You have a sister?"

She bold and rather rudely interrupts. Disbelief spread on her face, wiping away the pieces of desserts that landed on you pat yourself dry with the napkin the butler gave you. "Yes, I do. A younger one. Ciel's other cousin. We came together."

Intrigued by this Siegludage eyes widen at the notation, then deepen in thought. You could see her gears turning in those emerald eyes. "Miss Sieglinde." You call to her.

But, it seem that she was too far in her thoughts to respond back. Leaving you with the company of bubbling noise of the liquid in the background and the ticking of the clock. As she remained in her thoughts you just well...glance down at your tea a bit of steam rose from it, it was still a bit warm which was good. Taking a quick whiff hinted at a few black leaves it would seem. And it seem to be maybe some cinnamon in it? You weren't sure only that it wasn't the kind that Sebastion would make just by the aroma itself. You wondered if it tasted the same too, pinching the curved handle lightly pick it up. Your eyes slightly inspect the white chine with its little painted green leaves decorating it.

It was rather cute, something Harmony would no doubt love to have. Making a mental note to figure out to get her something like this take a small sip, the thought of slurping crossed you when something sharp struck your mind. Shuttering suddenly feeling the intense eyes of not just Sebastian but also Francis looming over you quickly throw that thought away.

The tea wasn't bad, in fact, it was rather good. It was warm and rosy. Made your tongue tingle slightly. You nearly giggled, taking another small taste resisting the urge to just gulp it down. Set the cup aside and reach for a sweet, taking two small macaroons set them on your small saucer before you. Picking up one take a single bite than another, needing to wash them down pick up the cup again. Stop mid-way feeling eyes on you.

Turning your head just a bit find the man whom you accidentally injured either glaring at you or something. His eyes seem to narrow ever so slightly at you, was he still bothered by what you did? His rather subtle intense stare made you slightly uncomfortable. Just a bit. Straying your attention back to the table.

"A sister.."Sieglinde repeats airly, your attention turns to her. "A sister..." her voice drops a bit with curiosity smeared over them, but there was something else. The way she spoke the word wasn't just out of curiosity.

Picking up your last sweet take a bite halt yourself and set it down. For some reason eating it didn't seem right at this moment. "You seem to have a linger question in your eyes."

Sielgudine eyes snap open and stare into yours that soften at the young girl. With an inviting smile. She seem taken back by. For just a moment her words rustled around in her mind instead of being formulated together well. It reminded you a bit of yourself, just a bit. This urging that needed to be done. Sitting you wait calmly for her speak.

Neither your eyes or her's wavered elsewhere. Having raised a baby you were glad you inherited such a trait or better yet improved it. Under some circumstances. Sieglinde's eyebrows rose slightly at you the way you just sat there welcoming her question she had bubbling inside. This was a chance she could gather further research in her mind, it was best to think of like such. Her heart pumping twice a fast as the words bottled up in her mouth ready to be launched.

Opening her mouth quickly closes it again. Still, you kept your smile on, a smile always made so many feel comfortable. It conveyed so much if words could not be used. The butler watched the two of you, your air of serene was rather amazing. It definitely seem to captivate his Lady's attention and sparked her addiction to it. He wondered though what was it that she in her eyes that you seem to see or felt. Because he didn't seem to see it, was it just a female thing? Maybe, it seemed that way.

It was no or never, Sielgudine felt her words slip out silently first then rush out like a mighty fog horn. "I'd wish to conduct an analysis!"

"An...analysis?"

She nods sitting up straight. "Yes, fo-for further research of course."She slightly stammers just a bit, if carefully paying attention one could see a small bit of haze red on her cheeks.

She wanted to do an analysis, knowing what that word meant and what it meant for you, your eyes harden and nearly flash a glow stop yourself pulling back noticing and looking past the word she used understanding it a bit more. Relax. Sensing no ill motive behind it, it was more out of child-like curiosity of some sort. The way her eyes sent this strong sensation at you, compiled you to respond.

"Alright."

Her eyes lite up like stars in the sky, a second after you gave your response she close the personal space between you both. Her small hand suddenly had a strength you didn't think one her size could around your wrist. And a smile spread from ear to ear. Would make one miss the slight devious gleam in her eyes that made you wish you hadn't but it was far too late now.

For some reason, this did not seem like any sort of analysis you could think of or was it close to any definition either. Because you would know considering all the times you'd help Donnie in his lab and from books you've read. Trying to wrap your mind around it when it was clearly in front of you, this girl thinking back to just a few hours ago realize what the look in her eyes actually was. As Sielgudine kept up with her 'analysis' her butler had left the room for a bit, he eventually came back after about fifteen minutes. Not sure why he left, you weren't able to figure it out as the girl had your full attention.

"Remember, what we are going to do next," she promptly reminds you. "is purely for my analysis and research of course."

If she believed her words, sighing softly shake your lightly to yourself. "Alright, Miss Sielgudine." Hold up your hands above her head.

* * *

Time moved to the early evening, the sun was starting to set when a dark carriage pulls up before a dark manor, the door opens and Ciel steps out with Sebastian. The two walk up the stairs to the dark wooden double doors. Sebastian rings the doorbell for his master. Within a minute or two the door opens, they walk.

"Wolfram," Ciel spoke to the butler at the door. "Where is she?"

Sighing heavily pinching his brow Wolfram escorts them to the person in which Ciel spoke. It was clear something was nerving the man, his shoulders were tensed and seem to shutter with each step taken. Leaving Ciel and Sebastian boggled at what it could be. Just what was happening here? Walking through the halls reach a closed door.

"In here." Wolfram said placing his hand on the knob opens the door. The three were met with a delightful shrill that nearly blew Ciel and Sebastian back, while Wolfram remained unfazed.

"What in the world was that?" Ciel sputtered catching himself looking to Wolfram for some sort of explanation.

The man stood there with deadpan face steps aside to show it. Sebastian and Ciel's mouths fall open and their eyes widen doing a double take at a scene they couldn't believe was happening before them. From not just you but also Sieglinde too. They now understood Wolfram's abrasiveness earlier. Something like this who wouldn't.

The giddy giggling, cheeky smiles spread across faces...adorable hairstyles and...frillies? Frillies? Tickles too begin given by you to Sieglinde who was clearly enjoying them like candy. Ciel or Sebastian weren't sure what to really make of this, because this was not a side they've seen with you before, even with Harmony. This...this cutesy side it was more...collecting himself Ciel clears his throat stopping the sight before everyone. Your head whips around freezing in place, your eyes wide as plates. How long had they been standing there? Was all that crossed your mind, that and rising temperature that suddenly came. Neither you nor Ciel or Sebastian said anything except stare back and forth. With each passing second your eyes grew wider and cheeks hotter, that you were sure you were producing sweat even though you couldn't. No matter how much you tired to unclench the muscles in your face you couldn't.

Opening your mouth to try and speak only for nothing but quiet stammer to come out. Tempted to laugh Sebastian held it in, but his eyes laughed this was just too rich. Making himself a mental note to laugh about this at a later time, earned him a cutting look from you. Only made his delight in this matter even more delicious.

Realizing your sudden stop, Segliude turns around finding the others. "Oh, Ciel and Sebastian when did you get here?" Not catching on to the current mood. "I'm sure I didn't call you...oh well," she shrugs. "Since you're here we might as well sit and talk. Wolfram," she looks to the other butler. "Get everything ready, thank you."

He nods taking his leave, Segliude goes over to Ciel. Noticing the odd look in his eye finally puts it together. "Oh," she turns back to you. "it was analysis purposes. Come on May, let's go."

She walks out leaving you with Ciel and Sebastian who look back at you. Composing yourself the best you could casually take out the ribbons from your hair and undo each braid. Run your fingers through untangling it flip some over the shoulder. Avoiding any eye contact with them while trying to ignore their eyes set on you. Taking out the last ribbon collect them all and put them back. Straighten your blue linen gown, look straight ahead and walk. As calmly as your body would allow. Ciel opens his mouth to speak.

You stop before stepping out. Clear your throat. "How is my sister?"

Not what either of them were expecting to come from you. "She's fine."He informs you.

Glad to hear throw some of your hair over your shoulder again and continue down the hall hearing Siegliude calling for you.

Tea was set before you, Sieglinde, and Ciel by Wolfram. Accompanied with sweets on a silver tray which the young girl wasted no time in eating. Offering you some before starting with Ciel. You kindly decline still keeping your eyes adverted from Ciel and Sebastian who was kept making mental notes. With Ciel here you poised yourself as you were taught fearing the cracking of the birch rod you believed Sebastian might be hiding. Somewhere on his body, realizing the thought that crossed your mind shake it away like a hurricane.

Noticing your sudden tenseness left Sebastian a bit puzzled. "So," Ciel gets straight to the matter with Sieglinde "was there anything you were able to find out?"

"Well," she swallows before answering. "after your butler brought your cousin here I took the liberty in examining her clothes. There was a rather strange and strong amora from them. It was what seeped into her skin, it was laced and woven into the fabric itself. Not in high dosage really, just enough to start the side effects but," she pauses for a second.

Her eyes quickly swift to you. "the rest from the sample of hair I took from you May," coming to a surprise. Looking at you find nothing out of place. "I took a strand." Informing you. "Just a few, there was something different. It wasn't the same as substance on the clothing."

"What do you mean different? " Ciel eye glances at you.

She eats another sweet before responding. Snapping her fingers Wolfram leaves for a few minutes, coming back carrying a tray of two cylinders. Of two different colors. One a light orange the other was of a dark blue. With something floating in each, looking closely you see in the green one it was the strands of your hair. While the other had fabric.

"This one," Sieglinde taps the orange one lightly. "its reaction signifies two things. One, unknown chemical and two, toxic." A sharp nearly came from you but you caught it just in time, just as Ciel did. "The other one," she moves to the blue with your hair. "two things as well. One unknown and known. Which is interesting."

"Have you managed to figure out what it is?"

With a flat sigh, she shakes her head. "Not yet, I've gone through most of my knowledge known and some books. This might require further research, though this toxic substance in the clothes does turn deadly once introduced into the bloodstream. It causes a high fever, body aches, almost like the flu really. While also acting like as an anesthetic."

"An anesthetic?" you and Ciel say in unison.

She nods. "Yes, your cousin's body was numb and unresponsive for nearly four days. No matter what either myself or Wolfram did." Her move to you. "You just laid there like a vegetable really, I don't mean to put it that way. But, you did. Until you came to on your own."

"If you calm it is like an anesthetic," you focus on that word, raising a brow."wouldn't those under its influence have little to nearly no memory of events and also, no sense of pain?"

Ciel knew were you getting at with this, it was about that woman found by Scottland Yard the husk. Pleased you asked Siegliude eyes geared and turned. "Can you remember? The last four days?"

Your mind drew a blank, there was nothing..nothing you could remember. Except waking up here...and the bits and pieces she told you. "I-I..."This wasn't right...trying hard find nothing but bleak, darkness, and surging pain shot through you. "Ahhh!" You hunch over in agony.

"May!"

It felt like thousands of blades slicing your mind the longer you stayed in the darkness. Slicing from every side, all you could feel and hear was nothing but pain. It hurt, God it hurt like Hell. Screaming for a way out, for it to stop. But relief abandons you all but one...that devious ear to ear smile. If you weren't consumed by agony you'd lash back. But agony had in its grip. Fighting against it was pointless, with each slice pain spilled. Like electricity, it jolted through your body like millions of volts, crying now...crying for the one name you knew could make this all go away screaming for them.

"May!"

A voice manages to break through, it calls to you again and again. Trying hard to focus on just that voice reach out to grab it, it was warm...so very warm. Touching it lightly it dispells the pain and darkness. Nothing hurt anymore, everything became soft and safe.

Ciel stood at the foot of the door watching Wolfram place you back carefully in bed, his eye never wavered for a second even as he addressed Sieglinde. "Just how much of this toxin seeped into my cousin's skin?"

"A rather high amount, but Ciel, the amount that seeped should have already killed her. I'm rather surprised it didn't. As I said it is of unknown substance a substance that from the samples of blood I took from May have a side effect completely different from anyone with normal blood."

 _Normal blood?_ this peeked Sebastian's interest further. _Just what kind of blood?_

A question that Ciel held as well.

He wasn't the only one either holding a question, opening their newest assignment look down at the name and picture of the person next to reap. "Well, got to say love the eyes. It be ashamed to see them closed. Oh well," they shrug. "A jobs a job, sorry May O'Neil."


	64. Inflicted

A brown carriage pulls up in front of the Phantomhive manor, the driver steps down the seat and opens the door. "We're here ma'am." They speak to the one inside. He received no response of such. Just soft breathing.

Clearing his throat he repeats himself. "Thank you, sir, but I shall take it from here." A voice spoke from behind. The driver turns around finding Tanaka smiling handing money to the man. Who takes it. "If you would be so kind as to return back to your seat I shall take it from here."

His words came out kind there was a demand behind them as it was in his smile. Not wanting to step over that the driver nods and climbs back to his post. Keeping his eyes straight and not daring to look down. Even blocking out anything he heard, Tanaka made sure of it before helping the individual inside. He climbs in and in a few minutes walks out with gently. Shutting the door grabs the single bag and gives the carriage two knocks signaling to the drive to leave.

Holding them close providing strength and support for their weakened state, escorts them up the stairs leading to the manor slowly. His eyes carefully watching their step. Each step taken by them lagged, the daze clouded in their eyes made it seem as if they were blind. Their condition was ill at best. There was not a single bit of brightness in their eyes that was normally there nor was there any sort of bounce. He had to get them inside quickly, their room was already and he had tea ready for them on their nightstand. But, before all that, they needed a nice, warm bath. Then to bed right away.

"T-Tanaka..."

He hushes them gently. "Baroness, please save your strength."

Listening to his words speak no more and climb the stairs into the manor.

* * *

After a nice clean bath, Tanaka led you back to your room. He helped you in pulling back the covers, you slide in. He pulls them over you tucking you in, tempted to give you some tea decides against for now at least. You needed to just rest, that was the most import thing. Within seconds sleep took you, to his joy and relief.

Smoothing the wrinkles out of the sheets, he brushes a few strands of hair from your face. "Rest, Baroness. Rest." His eyes look you over once more to make sure everything was well and leaves.

* * *

Delicate somber music played with each step taken from you down the dim lite hall. Following the music, it led you to a single door, reaching out turn the knob enter finding a large grand nearly empty ballroom. Large windows allow the moon's light in casting on the one single object in the center. A dark wooden book stand. Made you gasp at what rested on the stand itself, that sent trembles through your body. It was there clear as death itself just resting patiently, your feet took tentative steps back to turn and flee only to find the door was no longer there.

It didn't matter because no sooner had you blink suddenly find yourself standing before stand, staring down at the dark closed book. "T-This cannot be.." you whisper eyes filled with fright and confusion. "This.." you lift a hand a lightly touch its bind pull it back taking notice there in-between its pages a dark bookmark sticking slightly out.

"No." Another gasp escaped your lips echoed through the room. Staggering back lightly your eyes never left the book. That book...it wasn't suppose to be here. You...the deal was...why was it here?

* * *

Chopped carrots. Steamed water, chopped celery, potatoes, bay leaves, diced onions, salt, and pepper. And most importantly diced chicken. The perfect ingredients for chicken soup, perfect for any kind of weather but more importantly for one who is ill. The mixture simmered over the fire melting all robust flavors and amora into a heavenly and delicious taste. Stirring the soup slowly in the pot a few extra bay leaves and a pinch of pepper was added. Taking a whiff, something was missing. It wasn't ready. Not yet. Examing the laid out ingredients on the counter, Sebastian stood pondering what it was that was missing.

Repeating the recipe over and over in his mind nothing clicked. "Let me see..." he picks up a carrot, places it down. Picks up a potato, places that down. Everything was here and accounted for. What was it then?

Corn? No. Basil? No. Though it would give it a bit of taste. What could it be? The steamed whistle of the kettle broke his thoughts, going over he takes it off and sets it aside. Taking out a tray and few dishes setting it out. When he remembered.

Onion.

That what was missing. Quickly fixing the tray properly whips around to complete the soup stopping finding Agni had already done it. The man minced the onions well and put them in the simmering soup. He hadn't noticed Sebastian until he felt his eyes. "Oh, forgive me, Sebastian. I hope I was not intruding?"

"Why not at all." he forces a smile. "Extra is kind to have." Goes back to the kettle and pours the hot water into the cup, though not before taking out a blend of tea. Peppermint. He adds some honey and stirs. "Here."

He hands Agni the bowl. "Thank you, the souped smelled delicious. Though it seem to be missing something." He scoops out some of the soup and fills the bowl. "Ah, soup such as this is a perfect remedy for anyone who is not well. I am sure Lady Harmony will feel better once her lips taste it."

"I hope as well." Sebastian takes the bowl back setting it back on the tray. Unties his apron and sets it down. "Thank you for your help." Picks up the tray when the phone rings. Sets it back down.

Angi comes and picks it up. "I will take this to Lady Harmony."

Sebastian thanks him and hurries to answer the phone. "Hello, Phantomhive residence...Ah, Tanaka hello..."he gets a pen and paper writes down what the man said. "Yes, I shall inform the master. Thank you." He hangs up, double checks he wrote everything down correctly. Seeing he did goes to Ciel.

The young boy was in his study going over a bit more information on the case along with a letter he received from the Queen. A couple of pictures he had spread across his desk with written reports going with them along with statements from others. And his personal favorite hidden information he obtained. His eye searches for some sort of connection, but there seem to be none that he could find. Not when his mind was distracted. Grumbling a bit at the standstill, he was in fumble through stopping when he hears a knock on the door.

"Enter."

It opens and Sebastian steps in. "Excuse me, master-"

Ciel's eye shoots an irritated look at the demon quickly. "I thought I told you to tend to Harmony, weren't you making her some soup?"

Not the words Sebastian was expecting to come out his mouth, couldn't help but smile to himself quickly. "The soup has been made and Agni has kindly taken it to the Lady Harmony as we speak. Tanaka just called, he has informed that the Baroness has arrived safely at the manor."

Sitting up his seat Ciel gives his full attention. "And?"

"And she is currently rest, she hasn't woken from her slumber since her arrival. He will keep her bedridden until her strength returns. He found the medicine Siegulde provided and will administer it when and once the Baroness awakens. She currently has a mild-fever but it is settling. He has opened the windows to allow fresh air in and light."

He finished finding Ciel staring at the spread on his desk brows drawn together. His eyes slide off the side sighing. "Call Tanaka back and inform him to call every two hours until evening on her condition. And, the second she awakens. In the meantime..."

Agni reached Harmony's room, he gives a light knock announcing himself. "Lady Harmony, I have come to deliver your sou-" he hears soft giggling coming from inside. He knocks again. This time he heard little patting feet race across the floor. "Lady Harmony," opening the door he enters finding her tucked deep under her covers feverish looking.

Her face knotted with pain, eyes closed. The floor was clean there was no sign of what he heard before coming in. She didn't look like one in good humor. Walking over he sets her tray on her nightstand. "How are you feeling today, Lady Harmony?"

She groans turning over, holding her stomach. "My..my tummy still hurts." She cries. Producing tears. He pats her head lightly.

"I know. Sebastian has made you some chicken soup, come," he looks around for a chair finds a child size stoll and brings it over. Taking a seat picks up the bowl, takes out a spoonful. "you must eat to become better."

 _More soup,_ she grumbles. Turning over more to him. Refusing. Cries. "I-I...my tummy hurts too much to eat it."

"I understand, but you must eat something. Come just a few bites."

She stubbornly shakes her head. Burrowing herself more into her covers and under her pillow moaning harder. "No...no.."

Seeing he wasn't going to get her to eat, he sets the bowl back down. Standing now his eyes soften upon the girl, while searching. They pick up something but keep to himself. Smiling to himself scoff shaking his head reaches over and pulls the covers over her more. He tucks her bunny close and without another word leaves the room shutting the door.

Waiting after it clicked shut and his footsteps faded down the hall, Harmony throws the covers back gasping for air. It was hot under there. Sweating like rain fans herself. Stands on the bed twirls around just a bit giggling. "Oh," she remembers the soup. Climbing off her bed goes over and picks up the bowl carefully.

Sneering at it walks over to the window, unlatches it and pours it out waving bye. "There. No more soup." She giggles turning back returns the bowl to the tray. There was tea still there, taking a whiff deduces it was peppermint. Thinking about it, peppermint wasn't that bad and...she notices some honey on the side. Her eyes light up allowing her hand to take a spoonful of the sweet caramel color ooze and licks it happily.

Finally, something she would eat. Staying home 'sick' was the best. It was better, much better than going to practice down at the theater. Walking around her room in her nightgown skipping while sucking on the spoon, peers at her toys. Trying to decide which one she'd play with for some time until someone else came along. Glancing at the clock looking at the time, barely able to make out the time. As she was still learning it. Could see it was around one or something like that. If it was that time in practice they would be doing positions now. She knew hers already like she knew a couple of her lines.

That she began to recite them. "Where is my daughter? Where is my daughter?" She goes back to the cup of honey and refills her spoon. Gladly licking away. "I will turn everything..everything.."her eyes look out the window at the snow. Remembering the word. "cold and dead."

Making it to her dollhouse still sucking on the spoon picks up a few of her dolls and plays. Having one in the kitchen and the other outside. "Dear,"her voice rises. "I am going to be outside, watch little Timmy for me." She goes to the male down and her voice lowers into a deeper one. "Timmy, Timmy this is your father. Knock. Knock."

Setting the doll down she picks up another one of a young boy with freckles. Her voice becomes a little pitchy."Yes, father?" She switches back to the father. "Your mother said she is going outside. I am to watch you. Come now you must...must.."her voice returns to normal pondering what to say next. "What should Timmy do? Oh!" Getting up she goes over to her toy chest and takes out another male doll with long red hair. Squeals hugging it to her chest. Walks back to and continues her play. Her voice turns to a rather flamboyant one."Timmy, come Timmy, this is your older brother..." A name pops in her mind. "Yoshi. I have come to take you riding on our horses."

She picks up Timmy. "Alright. Yeah, I want to do that instead. Bye, father." Switching Timmy for father. "Alright, but tell your mother." Placing the man down picks up the mother doll and freezes.

 _Look, she has no mother..._

Cruel laughter followed behind those equally cruel words. Her eyes fall to the side. The doll falls out her hold on the floor, with a hand she touches the side of her face lightly. The same place where Miguel's mother placed her hand.

A mother's touch.

A mother.

Sliding her eyes back to the doll, fixate on it dark hair. There was something about it that held her gaze, something familiar. Vaguely familiar about it. Reaching out picks it up, runs her little fingers through it. This hair...shutting her eyes see it again. This time it was placed upon a faceless head. That called to her. Frightened her eyes pop back open. Throws the doll away.

A knock comes to the door."Lady Harmony." Sebastian on the other side.

Springing up her almost stumbling, panics at his presence her heartbeat spiked. He knocks again calling to her, she hadn't responded her tongue suddenly swelled. Even swallowing was hard. He knocks ago and jiggles the handle. The toys! The toys she had to clean them up quickly or...if he found out who knows what punishment she'd receive for...shaking the idea out quickly scoops up her dolls. There was no time to put them back so she just...just. The knob begins to turn, her feet raced to the bed throwing her toys under them quickly climbs in, drops the spoon behind the bed and tuck herself far under her covers the best she could. Turns her back just as Sebastian comes in starts to groan and moan in her...sleep.

Finding her sleeping he goes over finding her soup gone, which was odd as Agni told him she did not want to eat it, yet here it was gone. Cleaned. Her tea wasn't touched, but the honey was...where was the spoon? It was gone as well. Searching for it finds not a single trace. Returning back to the girl, her face twisted with pain with deeper groaning and moaning than before. She was extorting quite a sound. Not to mention she had trickles of perspiration upon her brow.

Placing his wrist on her temple for any fever, felt her temperature high. But not too high. Holding her breath Harmony holds in the chill wanting to run down her spine. Seconds felt like minutes the longer he kept his wrist on her, the good thing was she kept producing sweat the bad side was he remained over her until he was done. He moves just a bit, holding her breath tighter bitting the bottom of her lip beings to shiver.

"Oh dear..." she hears him. Her little body jolts. When he withdraws his wrist. "you have the shivers. Well, I will have to see what else I can make. It seem the soup has not worked." He tucks her in more. "There. Now, you just rest Lady Harmony, alright?"

She didn't respond, unsure if it was trap or not. Produced louder groans. Leaving her be he takes the tray and leaves, stops at the doorway when he notices something under her bed. Something silver. Walking back he sets the tray down, reaches for it the item, pulls it out finding the spoon. Places it on the tray picks it back up leaves, smirking to himself.

* * *

Back at the manor, it was nearing evening Tanaka just finished reporting for the day the condition of the Baroness to Sebastian. Hanging up he walks through the empty manor to her room. Opens the door and peers in. Her room was dimly lite with a warm glow, the window slightly open to provide fresh cool. Walking to the window he shuts it, turns to you still sleeping. You hadn't woken up all day. Still resting to recover from whatever illness was in you. So peacefully you slept, so innocently you looked and tender as well. Put a smile on the old man's face.

He again brushes some strands from your face and pulls the covers over you a bit more. Nothing would come to harm you under his watch, his master could not lose anyone else. This manor could not lose anyone. The thought of tragedy welled tears in his eyes of a reminder of such a horrific time long ago. Smoothing out the creases left, he goes to the chair in the corner of the room moves it a bit closer and sits.

"You will be safe, Baroness." he whispers to himself.


	65. Chapter 65

"Thank you, Tanaka." You said kindly accepting the tea he presented to you. It was chamomile, what you needed right now. There was a slight scent some cinnamon. Blowing a few times before taking a sip, set it aside on the nightstand.

He stood over waiting and watching. Keeping a close watch. As you shifted a bit restless sitting up, it would make sense you were horizontal for the past few days. Giving a stretch you swing your legs over tossing the sheets back and stand. Nearly wobbled if he hadn't caught you.

"Be careful Baroness," he sets upright, carefully looking you over. "you must not push yourself. Your body is still healing."

Softly smiling for his care nod. "Yes, I suppose I clearly have forgotten. I became more excited than I should have. I will not push myself in such a way." Releasing yourself from his hold take a few strong steps, spin around back to the man. "I am well." Feeling flushed quickly take a seat. Tanaka hurries to your side, you force a smile." A bit." Laughing lightly.

He did not find it amusing as you did. "Come now, back to bed with you." Holding you gently he helps you stand, feeling your body shaking lightly even when you took the small distant steps back to bed. "Careful, careful now..." he lays you down pulling the covers back with his a hand. "Though your spirit seems well, your body says otherwise."

How right he was, everything felt like molasses and jell-o. Resting seem like the best to do, even so your mind was not agreeing. "What of my sister? How is she?"

Looking up from tucking you in Tanaka saw all your strength in your eyes morph into concern. It was a lovely sight. "She is doing well, the master has her with him. She is enjoying herself well," careful not speak of her being sick, skips over it. "she is rather happy for Christmas. She nearly begs the master to take her out to see all the wonderful toys in the windows. She talks non-stop about the traditions the two of you shared."

Memories. Your lips form a mild smile at the thought. Harmony did enjoy this time, no doubt she was singing the songs the to of you would do together. She loved singing them to her toys. By this time you'd both be making cookies together, she loved gingerbread ones, recalling she told you that Sebastian made some with her once. To your surprise. Wondering what else she was doing...was enjoying her practice? If you had a phone near you, you'd call to find out.

Noticing this Tanaka opens his mouth to continue, for you to speak instead. With a light humor. "I have no doubt.."you pause taking a breath. Rest deeper into the pillow. "Harmony is rattling Ciel's nerves. Those together can be rather childish at times. It is rather amusing to watch. They can be rather..similar yet not realize it. Speaking of Ciel, how is my dear cousin? This weather," your eyes drift to the window watching the snow fall. "I know it's not good for his health. Did he take any of the remedies for himself? Did Sebastian take any? I-I..can't remember.."

"Baroness," Tanaka softly calls to you. Patting your hand lightly. "do not worry. Your sister and the young master are both doing well. Sebastian is with them both, I know wholeheartedly he will take the utmost care of them. He knows and is aware how important the two are. After all, he is a Phantomhive butler."

 _Sebastian, I nearly...that's right..._ you remember. That night...of course how could you forget. Taking some sort of comfort knowing settle your rising nerves. "Yes, you are correct. I had nearly forgotten." You tone returns back to its gentle nature. "They both also have Angi and Soma. And the others too. They will keep them well."

"Yes, they will." He nods. Finished tucking you in. Smoothes out any wrinkles. "You just rest, I must inform the young master you have awakened and are still currently restin-"

You interrupt him. "When shall they return?"

"Considering the master would like you to rest and regain your strength before the others returned. Wanting you to have the time to yourself before the others, I am not sure. "

Your face slightly drops.

"But, I will be sure to inform the master you wish for them to return sooner. A house is not a home after all this emptiness."

A sentiment you couldn't agree with more. Before he left there was one more thing you required of him. "Tanaka could you possible, make another call."

He stops at the door and waits for your request. "Yes, for course. I shall Baroness." Bowing he leaves.

* * *

This wasn't right, this had to be a mistake. Just to make sure Ronald needed a second set of eyes to look it over. Walking through the halls of headquarters stops at the office of William T. Spears and knocks.

"Hey, Will, are you in there?" he casually calls scratching the back of his head. "I've got something for you to see." Holding up the file in his hand puzzled."I mean, seriously are you sure this what you gav-"

The door and the Grim Reaper steps out. With cringe looked. Pushing up his spectacles. "I am quite busy at the moment."

"Yeah, I know. But, see..."he shows him. "Something is wrong with this file."

Taking the document Will's eyes steadily look them over. Seeing nothing out of the ordinary at first. "What is this..." he notices giving it a double look. "This isn't right."

"I know right!" Ronald peers over pointing. "I thought so too, I was all ready to go and collect them and next thing...it suddenly changed. So, it got me thinking really, about something, you remember a few years back it was the same displacement. With Howard, what was his last name again?"

"Cobbler. Yes, I remember he went to collect this very soul and never came back. There was another before him as well, a few in fact. None returned. Eventually, their bodies were discovered." Will recounts. "It was never stated how, but there was always either a slashed throat or deep puncture through the heart." The more grimmy details he gave sent a cold shiver through Ronald's spine.

The young reaper nearly when ashen. Swallowing. His words came out trembling. "A-And you...wh-where going to send me to them? Wait? Is this the one who did all those things?" His eyes move back to the file, resting on the picture. "Is it them? She doesn't look like much."

Will's eyes whip to the picture, studying it. His eyes drop the information noticing something again offsetting. It resonated from it. "This female...she..." her place of living matched the area in which the bodies were found. There was also something else. "Her time, it should have been..." his eyes narrow sharply. "something is wrong."

Adjusting his spectacles slaps the file close. "I will handle this." Will walks off. Leaving Ronald confused.

* * *

Cool air slipped through the small open slit from the window in your room. Its touch settled the rising flames on your skin, its light crease on your cheek tickled like a feather. A soft moan left your lips each time. Shifting slightly in your bed slowly flutter your eyes open from the extra presence looming over you.

"M-M..." you gaps through shallow breaths. "M-Mr. T-Tanaka...?"

Assuming the man was here, get no reply and with nothing but night filling your room your eyes couldn't see the visitor. Only shutter from their gentle stroke on your cheek. A smile slithers on their lips, clicking their tongue. Shaking a naughty finger at you, grab your chin softly between their fingers, lean hauntingly close. Their long grey hair veiled over you. Covering their face and your own.

You could feel their warm breath on your skin, with sweet desire. They lean close nuzzling their nose dangerously close to your lips. "My soon to be whithered flower," they purr intoxicated. "you are not to be withered away yet. No. Only stunned. They come, but, I will keep them back." They move closer placing a kiss over your left eye, holding the lips there.

Cursing inside, scream. While your body remained motionless. Their arm slips along your body and around your waist. Extra weight added to the bed, feel it rest on your chest and remain. "What a lovely heartbeat...so lovely. For one soulless." Their other hand moves along your leg stopping at your throat. With a single starting from your collarbone, they trail it all the way down stopping in the center of your chest bone.

Tapping it rhythmically.

If you could just move than you'd be able to...sending signals to your finger hoping it flinch find it useless. Nothing was working now, your body was numb. Limp. No matter what you did. Every second they remained on you, your mind screamed and cried. What worked? Just your eyes blinking, shutting hoping Tanaka would come in now, they'd leave. Yes, they'd leave.

"You," they continued to talk. "my little mouse, she nearing her time as well." Using two fingers walk them upon your skin back to your throat. "I know that isn't what you want, but, then again.." they rise and hover over you. Staring deep into yours, smiling. Quickly drops. "You're not being a good little flower," their hand crushes around your throat. Unable to claw back remained at their mercy. "I will not allow," their voice like ice and blades. "you to discern my research. Do you understand?"

 _I-I..._ you gasp frightened. _I-I..._ try to swallow, scream the name burning your mind. Over and over again. Everything began slipping away, this wasn't how it was suppose to go...Harmony...Harmony she'd...Ten Sheng...Harmony...Ciel...Madam Red...one by one they disappeared. No matter how desperate you tried to reach them. They vanished.

No.

Worse.

No! No!

"Baroness," a voice whispers. "calm yourself, Baroness. You are unharmed." Their eyes lay upon you in their hold. Flicker down noticing the red markings around your throat. It was as they thought, someone was here...their scent sloppily plastered and drenched on you. Snarling, swallow it and lay you back to rest. Covering you. Stops hearing footsteps approaching. They stop before the door.

Turning the knob Tanaka enters and sweeps his eyes across the room. Nothing was out of place, his eyes lay upon you sleeping peacefully. "All is well," he walks over getting ready to tuck you in further stopping noticing it was done. "Well..." he smooths out the wrinkles, pats your head lightly, and leaves.

Not before glancing back noticing something quick slip to the window.


	66. Warmth

Practice was over. It was done for holidays at least, Harmony felt glad. Irene gave a little speech and a small gift to each child before her. Her eyes fall on Harmony the longest though made sure to make it quick so the others would not see. After her kind words and tender cheer, practice was complete. While she waited as always to be picked up, Harmony over heard something that her ears took interest in. Something one of the children said. They spoke like it was a precious secret, giggling and gasping in awe.

It wasn't another language, still in English. It was just whom this person they talked about. Wanting to know she timidly takes steps towards them, stopping when her eyes caught sight of someone and she hurries back to her spot. Holding her gift from Miss Irene, she hadn't noticed the shadow cast over her until she looked up finding Miss Irene herself smiling down at the darling girl.

"Why, Lady Harmony, what are you doing here all alone?"

A question that was answered by Harmony's eyes sweptwing across her peers, watching the exchanging small gifts when their parents came to pick then up. Her eyes fall a bit.

Irene seem to understand. Poor child. "Oh, I see. Come." She holds out a hand, Harmony takes it. "Why don't you take a nice walk with me. It is rather chill alone."

It was rather chilly and nice walk seem nice. A small smile shone on Harmony's face follows the woman. They stay on the stage looking over things. Harmony spoke a bit. When she seem to stop Irene spoke with questions. Which Harmony answered.

"What shall you do for the holidays?"

"Ciel said we are going to have lovely time with Auntie, uncle, cousin Lizzy, cousin Edward and all our friends. It's our very first Hearth day together."

"Hearth Day? What is that?"

A question Harmony was happy to answer. "It is the day were everyone gathers around the fire and gives gifts that are to be opened. Under a tree."

"Like Christmas?"

"I suppose, I'm not sure. Mr. Finnan said that too, Hearth Day was the same as Christmas."

Her words surprised Irene, Harmony talked as if Christmas was forgine to her. "Have you not celebrated Christmas before?" The lost look in the girls eyes gave the answer. It was so innocent and curious. "Well, why don't I inform you of such a holiday."

Eyes lighting up at the thought. "Yes. Please. I love stories!"

Smiling sweetly Irene tells her.

And telling her she did, though unable to get everything out as Harmony shot question after question about anything and everything she said. Each question lite more than the last one, the most she has ever spoken here. Irene was barely able to follow her. But, it was enjoyable. Especially with Harmony's wild imagination on what she thought some of what Irene said.

"You are quite a character, Lady Harmony." Irene giggles. They found a nice spot to sit and talk so more. "My," she looks up seeing most of the children had left. "in our talk it seems most of your friends have gone."

Harmony's eyes drop to the side. "I don't..."

"How is your sister?" Irene changes the topic. Harmony's eyes slightly lite up. They cast up fondly. Hopping with joy. "She's doing well," her voice even cheery. "two days ago I talked to her. She sounds better. It makes me happy. Ciel said we shall be visiting her soon, we can all be together. Mr. Tanaka is taking really good care of May."

"Oh, how wonderful."

Yes, it was wonderful. Though what Harmony said next surprised the woman. "Though Mr. Tanaka is taking care of May," her voice drops to a whisper. Secretively looking around first gestures for Irene to move closer tells her. "I think Mr. Sebastian would take much better care of my sister."

Irene didn't know what to say, the smile on Harmony's face made even more so. The fondness in her eyes when she spoke the man's name. "Really?" Was all Irene could say.

Harmony nods assuring. "Yes. He would. Mr. Sebastian is really good. He takes care of everyone and everything." She jumps up from where she sit bursting with glee that remain at bay from her instilled manners. "He always lets me bake with him."

Not sure how this was part of what she was saying before Irene let her keep going. "Yes. He brings me cookies every morning. He made me soup when I was sick. Which made me better, so I know he will do the same with May. I really like him." Her voice settles a bit. Takes a sit back down. "He always smiles, he makes my sister smile. They smile at each other a lot."

Irene thinks about it, as far as he was concerned May held no such thing towards the man. That she could think of, it was just a child's active imagination.

"It seems you truly enjoy Mr. Sebastian."

Harmony nods. "Yes. Can I tell you something?" She asked nervously. Irene nods. Swallowing Harmony moves closer to. "Sometimes...sometimes I wish...that..."she bites her lip. "Mr. Sebastian was-"

"Harmony, are you ready?" Ciel appears with Sebastian. Harmony's head whips around her eyes wide like saucers. He was here...to pick her up. Excepting one of the others. Not him, she sat frozen. He seem not to noticed walking over. Acknowledging Irene who does the same back, standing respectfully. Begins talking to him about the practice and Harmony over all.

He listens taking it all in. Nodding smiling a bit pleased. "Thank you Mis-"

"Ciel!"

Harmony jumps onto him clinging to him like a kola bear to its mother. Crying. "You came! You came to pick me up!" Bawling her eyes hysterically it filled the whole room, getting the attention of others. Much to his embarrassment.

Even more so with her hanging on his neck like a necklace. "Would you let go!"

She didn't it only made her tighten her hold, dragging him down. "I'm so happy!"

Sebastian jumped back startled by her outburst for a second, then smiles trying hard not to laugh. Always an amusement. Her crying, his master irritated by her antic. Had Ciel not learn yet? It was best to allow her to as she pleased, a quirk she learned from him. Otherwise face her crying wrath later. Oh, Ciel.

Irene wasn't sure what do, so she stood there with a lost smile. "Ciel! Ciel! You came!" Harmony kept crying.

"Harmony! You need to stop this at once!"

She shakes her head. "NO! I won't let go!" Not caring about his lack of strength. "I'm just so happy! You actually came to get me. I-I..."

This was going to be awhile, Sebastian could tell. Though he could easily put a stop to this, it was best to let it play out. Now, if her sister was present he was sure she'd do the same thing. So why shouldn't he? Of course Ciel would berate him later about it. He'd have his response ready. Until then, why not just enjoy the moment.

After what seem like hours which was only twenty minutes Harmony calmed down and left with Ciel and Sebastian. Holding Ciel's hand all the way through the theater to the carriage. Her lively self came back. Her mouth ran non-stop swing his arm up and down like a school girl. Sebastian did his best to hold in his rising chuckle. Ciel just endured it, like he always did.

"My lord. My lady." Sebastian opens the door helping them in. Harmony went in first.

Then Ciel. "Harmony, can you sit down please?" He tells her, she stops bouncing up down in seat. He takes his seat across from her, she gets up and goes over to him. "Settled?" He asked.

She nods. Sebastian enters sitting on the empty side. He gives the signal to go. The carriage pulls away. And like always, mostly, Harmony sticks her head out and waves bye to the theater. Coming back in when Ciel tells her. Winter was becoming colder, the soon to be holiday nearing made it warmer, the people on the walking on the streets smiling was wonderful see. Miss Irene said something that Christmas had this sort of affect on others. Kind of like Hearth Day.

"Harmony, it seems Miss Irene was kind and presented you with an early Christmas gift." Ciel said pulling her attention away from the window. To him.

"Oh, yes she did. She gave one to everyone." Her eyes cross to the wrapped gift Sebastian held in his lap. It was a nice size, nothing too big and nothing too small. A big smile on her face."I want it to be chocolate."

Ciel eye rolls. "I don't think you need any sweets." Rather contradicting, Sebastian held in his rising smiling. "You must remember to send her a thank you letter." Ciel tells her. "That was very kind of Miss Irene."

"Yes. I will." Harmony said rather distracted, her attention faded from him and went right back outside. Watching others walking, going in and out of shops. Children running before their family. Adults talking while still keeping a watchful eye on their young.

A few adults with children on the corner singing together. It was songs Harmony remembered Lizzie had told her about before, it was also from a book as well, the title she couldn't remember. Her face pressed against the glass tempted to, eyes taking in everything with bright curiosity and questions. Especially at a certain object and figure with a thick white bread. And a jolly looking belly. She wondered if this was what her peers were talking about, it had to be, maybe she wasn't fully sure. So many colors, so many bright colors rich ones too. The most of all the color of all that seem to take over on nearly every shop and corner...red.

"Harmony," Ciel gets her attention. She nods showing she heard him. Which was fine by him. "remember we are leaving today, to head back to the manor. To join your-"

"Auntie Red!" Harmony nearly shouts thrilled, opening and bursting out of the carriage before either Sebastian or Ciel could get her. She sprung like a spring from her seat. Taking off the second her feet touched the ground.

Ciel shrills after her to stop but she didn't. Her mind focused on one thing. "Sebastian!" He shouts to the demon, who took off before he could say his full name.

Like lighting Sebastian was out the door after the girl. She was just so quick for a human, especially a human her age. Quick as she maybe he was faster, in one swoop he had her his arms. Holding her close, her little body tried to wiggle out, but his strength was more than she could deal with.

"Lady Harmony, what on earth did you jump out for?" His tone was of shock and scolding. There was a hint of anger of displeasure, she did not care about.

She kept trying to pry herself from his arms. "Let go." Struggling. "I sa-saw Auntie Red!"

"You must be mistaken, Lady Harmony. Madam Red is not here, remember?" he does his best to be careful with the right words. "She has gone. Away."

Harmony knew what she saw, she was sure of it. There was someone in red, a beautiful red, it was long just like her Auntie. They wore the same red as she did, so it had to be. The woman loved this holiday for its bright color of red. So, that meant she came back to surprise Harmony and May. Still struggling against Sebastian's grip digging her nails in his arms to get him to let her go.

But he didn't. "Lady Harmony," his said stricter. "Lady Harmony stop this-" Something warm dropped on his skin, a few more followed with soft whimpers. Looking down finding her head lowered if not buried in his arm to hide her sadness. Or was is frustration. He understood and calmed down. Feeling her body had relaxed set her down taking hold of her hand.

Bending down a bit straightening her up, dusting her off. She refused to look at him which was alright. Even so, there was something in her eyes. He noticed. "There we go." He said dusting the last bit. Hearing approaching footsteps, there was no need to look he knew that scent right away.

Ciel.

Panic rising in anger upon his face, gearing up to reprimand her, stops seeing the mess in her eyes. Taking a deep breath, messaging the tension in his brow holds out a hand. "Come, Harmony."

Taking her hand lead her back to the carriage, Sebastian following. Who stops feeling a shift in the air, his eyes slide back noticing nothing out of place. That didn't stop his eyes flashing a burning warning and baring his teeth a bit.

Eyes from not to far watch the three amused and delighted. Especially the girl, they couldn't help but snicker in their sleeve. "My precious, precious little mouse."

The carriage reaches the townhouse, Finnian and the others outside with all the bags packed nicely to Sebastian surprise. Of course it was clear that Angi helped, Finnian and Snake had their arms wide open for Harmony. Finnian a huge smile, Snake...it was there.

"Are you excited Lady Harmony?" Finnian asked thrilled as she would be. "We get to go back to the manor. Back home!"

While his words rang in the clouded afternoon, Soma had to lean on Agni to hide his own tears. "There, there my prince." The man tries to console the sobbing prince.

"Sebastian." Ciel orders about the luggage.

Understanding, Sebastian gets straight to it. Stepping out without a jacket. If he didn't have Soma Agni would have offered his assistance. While he loaded everything, Finnian popped his head into the carriage along with Snake and the others. Wondering why Harmony hadn't come out.

"Lady Harmony? Are you alright?" He asked his eyes landed right on her in the corner, her eyes closed and curled up covered by Sebastian's jacket. "Oh, she's sleeping." He whispers with a smile. The other crowd around to see and share the same expression as the young man.

With their attention on Harmony, it gave Sebastian some peace, though not really Sebastian. Soma throws himself on the boy using him now instead of Agni to sustain his emotional state. While Agni went to help Sebastian smiling at the two young men.

Chuckling lightly. "It seems prince Soma is more emotional than before." Sebastian notices making light talk.

"Yes. So it seems. He always misses Lord Phantomhive."

"So it shows. Oh, thank you."

Agni passes some luggage to him. "Is Lady Harmony excited to see her sister again? I am sure that she is, it has been some time."

"Yes, the young lady is rather thrilled. It has been quite some time."

"How is the Baroness? Is she feeling well?"

Sebastian for a second thought he heard something different in Agni's voice realizing it was just concern. Smiles. "Yes, she is. Doing much better, the master is glad she is in wonderful health. Tanaka has kept her well."

Agni smiles fondly hearing so. "That is wonderful, I know," he turns to Soma who was being away by Ciel. "Prince Soma was rather worried. The Baroness has the strangest effect upon others. Her presence," his tone softens like rose petal. "changes the mood. One is not the same when she not around." He lock for a second with Sebastian.

Who arches a brow confused by the look he was given. Simply smiles. Agni seeing through it at the confusion chuckles to himself. Pats Sebastian the shoulder. "Please, give the Baroness my wishes on her health returning."

"Yes, I shall."

Finally freeing himself from Soma Ciel hurries over to the carriage. "Let's go." He growls climbing quickly, the others follow.

* * *

A nice long rest was well needed, you felt healthier now. If not better. What effected you no left, there was not a single trace your body could feel. No sort of side effects. All that mattered now was finishing this nice cup of tea Tanaka made you and the current chapter you were reading.

Sitting in one of the sunrooms, getting the bit of sun that poked through the clouds. It felt nice on your skin, bringing a small smile to your lips. Turning the page to the book, it was rather interesting, while your eyes read your mind thought of the joy rushing through your body on seeing Harmony again. It had been so long, though you were able to talk to her on the phone it was not the same. You could hear it in her voice her desire to see you again, her attempt to hold back her cries with her motor of a mouth trying to tell you everything she has been doing.

Asking you question after question on what you were doing. How things were and with Mr. Tanaka. She even told you how Ciel was doing, which was nice to hear, in fact it was nice to hear his voice too. Surprisingly. Even if the two of you kind of butted heads, with you using your bit of energy in making sure he had and was using what you made for him to help in with his asthma during the cold. He barking back that you were in no position to tell him. It always ended with the two of you hanging up on the other. Unaware both butlers, Tanaka and Sebastian smiling and the two of you throwing up arms shouting how unreasonable the other was. Stomping away.

 _Brat,_ you thought smiling softly to yourself with a light laughter.

They'd be here soon, your heart leaped with each passing second. Time crawled on your skin with impatience, your ears remain alert for Tanaka to announce their arrival. You'd spring up and greet Harmony, who's voice would fill the manor saying your name. Arms wide open for her, she'd jump right in and you'd spin her around and around. Just as you use to back at the cottage.

Her laughter would fill the manor after that. The two of you would share an embrace, she'd be home in your arms. Safe.

You'd greet the others welcoming them back, especially Mey-Rin. Pulling her into a hug, glad to have her back. To have someone to talk to. Insisting the two of you take to your library actually no, spend time with Harmony. No. There were so many things you'd want to do with her, it was hard to choose. As long as she by your side.

And Ciel. Well, you knew what to do the second he came in, that you would do when he arrives. As for that...butler. His butler...man if you choose that word well, you'd rather not think about it. It was actually peaceful without him over your shoulder. Then again...your mind trails off.

"That's it!" you stand slamming your hands on the table, that was what you would do. Your mind settled and eyes burning with the choice made take your leave. Smiling to yourself rolling up your sleeves.

* * *

Reaching the room your choice told you to go, make sure that Tanaka was not around tip toe in and start. Put your hair up in a messy ponytail. Take things down that your mind remembered, setting them on the counters. Humming merrily to yourself, this was second nature to you, it really was. Doing this filled you with swelling joy. Each step you took was kind of like ballet, going here then there. Over there, open this, heating up that. Scooping out the right amount, rolling, shaping. Chopping, mixing. Waving a small white cloud of your face.

Laughing at memories. Though of course there was no one to share your laughter with.

Bagging, squeezing, then decorating. Filling water, setting it down over the fire. Humming soon turned into singing, that started soft soon increased. You twirled and danced, talked to yourself as if others were here. Opened it, taking it out and setting it aside to cool. A few times you skipped, a few times glazed out the window at the snow gently falling. Which gave you another idea.

At the door hidden eyes watch you smiling warmly. Their eyes filling with proud joy. It would be easy to come in and stop you, but seeing the way you smiled and happiness beaming all around filling not just the room but everywhere. It cast away and shadow, it brought back something in the manor that was thought to have been gone. A single tear rolled down their wrinkled eye, they let it fall and leave.

It was nearly or barely going on five when the carriage arrived at the manor. It would have been here on time but there was a stop that needed to be made. Harmony had awoken and spent her time talking to Finnian. The two of them along with Snake stuck their heads out. Her joying demeanor returned as if nothing had happened. Nothing was wrong.

Ciel didn't seem to mind, he would prefer it that way. Considering what might happens should she not return in this sat. The thought of May's anger gave him a bit of a fright, he did not want to face.

Shuttering a bit at the thought. Seeing the manor collects himself, the door opens and Sebastian helps him out. He calls for Harmony who instead of taking Sebastian's help jump out into the snow. Throwing it up with Finnian and Snake, the two following her lead. Not even bothering to stop it, Ciel let's it be. Moving out the from any falling snow. The hysterics happening around.

Collecting all the luggage with ease, Sebastian moves out the way before a snowball hit him in the face. Follows Ciel up the steps. Seeing him leaving Harmony stops and hurries after. The others following like school children.

"Wait for me!" she chimes clinging to Ciel's arm. He sighs allowing it. "Wait." Harmony stops suddenly sniffing the air, gasping. All attention turns to her.

"What is it?" Ciel asked.

She said nothing. Her face remained either vacant and shocked. The only thing readable was the elated smile beaming on her. Still, that was not an answer. "Ah, Master, welcome." Tanaka opens the door smiling and welcoming everyone.

Harmony releases Ciel's hand and runs right in. "What has gotten into-" Baldroy stops taking a whiff, smelling some warm and kind coming from inside the manor. Everyone now could smell it.

It smelled...delicious. Finnian rubbed his belly licking his lips. "That smells yummy." He said dreamily. Allowing the savoring aroma to take control of his legs walking inside.

The others soon became enthralled by it as well and follow. Ciel and Sebastian stand there preplaxed. "What on earth?" Ciel asked looking to Tanaka.

He smiles down at the young lord stepping aside. "Your dear cousin, the Baroness decided on welcoming everyone back with heartwarming returning. The weather is rather chilly and cold. Please, she is expecting everyone."

Not sure what he was talking about, Ciel walks in. He and Sebastian greeted by a warming glow that was felt all through the manor. Tanaka shuts the door locking it. "Please, this way. Oh, Sebastian, leave those here they shall be attended to soon. The Baroness insist everyone come. It is not polite to keep a young lady waiting."

Taking the lead, he ushers them where everyone was. The closer the approached the cheerful and merriment they could hear. The stronger the delicious aroma became. Ciel's stomach growled lightly, wanting some. There was hint of spices...cloves. Carrots too. There was something that smelled sweet, there was also...music being played lightly.

Everyone's voice merged together. Light flooded the whole room and beamed when Tanaka opened the doors. Ciel and Sebastian had to cover their eyes, find themselves swept with a wave of harmonious and winter warm jubilation. Smiles on everyone's face, food and bellies being filled. Food spread on the decent size table of different colors and dishes. It was almost like a small party. The holiday wasn't even here yet, almost, yet it seem like it was. Even if it was small.

Stunned by this and not sure what to make of it. Ciel stood frozen. Trying to process this, this was not what he was expecting nor what happened next. Something soft and light touched both sides of his face and something gentle pressed delicately on his forehead. That took him back...back to years ago. Years that included smiles, just like now. This feeling and this touch was just like his...he could still remember her touch on his forehead just like now. So kind. So delicate. He could hear her voice too.

Just this voice was different, but, still had the same effect. His body wanted to react but didn't. Blinking his eye bringing himself back finding you standing there before him covered a bit in some flour on the cheek and something on the forehead. Food no doubt. Smiling. It wasn't your normal smile, no, there was something different about this one. Even in the way you looked at him. It was tender. It was mild. It was rosy. That seem to grow a bit.

"Ciel, why are you looking at me like that?" you asked with a soft chuckle, hands on your hip. Your voice softens. "You look well, welcome back. Now," your voice perks back up. Clasping your hands together. "why don't we eat? Hmm?" Turn back to the others, who cheer for him to join. "And of course," you swallow quickly. "you may join as well, Sebastian. If you'd like."

Not a single drop of malice in your voice was what actually surprised him. "Ciel! Ciel come and join! Please!" Harmony climbs down from her chair and goes over to him. "Come on, Ciel. Come on." Taking his hand pulling him. Smiles and all.

A sharp question stuck out in his eye, you saw it and answered. "There is no reason." You simply put it. "Now, you can either join or stand here. Your choice. But," there was a but, just as he thought. "if you must know, Harmony and myself use to celebrate the coming holiday with a small enjoyable dinner. We did it quite a lot. Especially, with them."

He knew who you were talking about. He scoffs with lite smirk. "So, you're sharing? Well, that is a surprise."

If not for the current mood, you would have easily said something back. But, it wasn't the time nor place. So you let it be. "Yes, I suppose that I am."

Not a quip from you, Ciel smirk remain, and his words ready to launch left. "Yes. I suppose you are."

"Ciel! Come.." Harmony now struggling to push him from behind. "let's go."

Sighing he tells her to stop and starts walking towards the others. Harmony comes around taking his hand happily. You stand back watching as Tanaka helps him in the chair. Harmony right by his side. Your eyes move to every face. A job well done was what you saw and felt. Folding your arms a glimmer of merry laughter in your eyes, rose above the spell of sleep. It quickly leaves when felt something soft wipe across your cheek.

Your eyes snap like a whip to the side, finding Sebastian cleaning off the side of your face with a napkin. You hold in your rising growl and step swiftly to the side. Your lips pressed together to avoid saying anything.

He smiled as if reading your thoughts. "It is good to see you awake and well, Baroness and my," turning his attention to the others. "this quite the surprise. I had no idea you were so kind."

"It is the holidays," you said coolly. Turning your shoulder to him. "even if wasn't. Do not be surprised by myself." Mumbling the last bit yourself. Which he heard.

"Oh," he leans over your shoulder closely. You could feel his breath tickle your skin. "do not worry, Baroness."

Shuttering inside, hold yourself together outside and smile up at him. To his surprise. There was no malice in it. It left him speechless. "You are more than welcome to join us. If you choose so."

"May! Come on!" Harmony calls you over, answering you walk over. "And you too, Mr. Sebastian!" She chimes.


	67. Chapter 67

The holidays had this enchanting spell on people. On humans, it was most interesting. It put so many in good moods all around. It made even the sourest turn sweet. Every bit was merry. More so than the decorations, that hung all throughout the manor. To welcome the holiday almost here. Ciel ordered Sebastian to make the manor as 'merry' as possible. One might think, the young master was actually becoming excited. Because, to take out and redecorate for such an occasion was well..not something he'd expect. The Lady Harmony surely had him enthralled, she had drawn a picture, a rather festive one of ideas, no doubt from her peers of what should be expected for the holiday.

She even added somethings from books she had spread out in the library, the young lady was most filled with spirit than anyone. She was expecting a great deal, so Ciel delivered. He had Sebastian go out and pick a tree, which of course Harmony wished to accompany. Actually she wanted everyone to go. Which Ciel found ridiculous, but went.

Harmony used Dottie to pull her in sort of a sled. Which she choose to ride the sheep instead. Ciel made sure she was bundled up well, like a snugged lamb. Finnian and Snake stood by her side, they enjoyed catching snowflakes with their tongues. Mey-Rin joined them along with Tanaka. It was a delightful scene, but became ear curding when they started to sing carols. Harmony not even getting words right, which was excusable, the others not really. They knew the words and their scratchy singing just ruined it. That moment Sebastian wished to have heightened senses. But, he did and there was nothing that could be done about it.

The tree was eventually cut, brought back, and decorated. Something Harmony danced at the idea of, with his help she was able to put the top on the tree. Little by little wrapped gifts appeared under it, Harmony eyes glowed like the wrapped paper. Like any child she searched for her own. Of course she was not allowed to open any, as Ciel instructed, as did her sister. She would have to wait, in the meantime she spent her time trying to learn more songs and drawing. Playing with Snake and Finnian when free, which was all the time.

It made doing work around the manor a lot easier for Sebastian so there was no objections. The last few days Harmony woke expecting the day to be here, to be disappointed it wasn't. So she just busied herself with doing things. Spending drawing in Ciel's office to his annoyance. Her colors and papers spread out on the floor before his desk, only to get up and leave to help Sebastian with tea. Something Ciel never was able to swallow.

Yes, the manor was in high spirits. Everyone in a wonderful mood, even May. To his surprise still, not a single bit of detest came from words or lips. Maybe a twinkle in her eyes, or it could have been the lighting. She was well...charming.

Ciel even noticed and found it indifferent. But, didn't mind. It gave him peace and quiet. Sebastian assumed it was sort of ploy, to see none. On the surface of course. She rose with out any sort of attitude or remark when he came with her tea. Even when she greeted him well, when lessons came there was no stubbornness. She did them as instructed. Took to her library only for a few minutes to join her sister in moments of enjoyment to be shared. Often he'd find them in one of the room with the fire going. Harmony playing with her toys while her sister sat reading.

Just the two of them.

What was her game? Was the question in his mind about May's behavior. It nipped at him. Surely there was some reason, why this sudden change. It had to be holidays. That made sense, for now.

In the meantime, he needed to finish folding the fresh linen. Guest would arriving soon. Having already ironed out every wrinkle, the sheets were as white if not whiter than the snow. Not a stain in sight nor a wrinkle to found. Using his hand gently runs it across flatly. Stopping at a single corner. Picks it up lightly and folds it to the other side. He does the same gesture at least three more times. Ending a nice and neatly folded sheet. He sets it down on top of the rest.

Just as he reaches for a another, the bell summoning him jingles. "I will never get this done," he sighs walking out.

No sign of Sebastian, so Harmony pulls to summon him again. And again. And again and agai-"Yes, lady Harmony?" Sebastian appears over her, with a smile and twitching brow.

She cast him a smile. "Mr. Sebastian, you came!"

Of course he did, it was his job after all. "Yes. So I did. Did you need something from me, lady Harmony?"

Her head tilts a bit for the reason why. Trying his patience. "It was for...something..I can't really...hmmm.."

Human children always were difficult to figure out and rather...it didn't matter. Seconds went by, that turned into minutes and still she said nothing. Time was ticking away and there was much that still needed to be done. If that was much, the doorbell rang. Someone was waiting.

"Lady Harmony, if you don't mind, I must go and answer." He informs her standing straight about to walk away, she throws herself on him grabbing him leg.

"Wait! Not yet!"

The bell rings again, Ciel would not be happy that it had not been answer and if it rung again. With an anchor weighing him, there was no other choice nor option. In his mind, sighing heavily mumbling makes his way to the door.

The door bell was about to be rung again, when the door opens and you greet them. "Oh, hello."

The gentleman tips his hat off to you. "Hello Miss, good afternoon."

"Yes, good afternoon, welcome to the Phantomhive residence. Is there something I can help you with?"

Sebastian stopped dead at the top of the stairs, his eyes widen seeing you there at the door talking to whomever it was. Actually, letting them in quite a few. Men carrying in few wrapped gifts. Heading towards the east parlour room, which you directed them to.

"More presents!" Harmony gasp elated squeezing Sebastian's hand, jumping up and down, pointing. "Look!"

He lowers her finger. "It is not polite to point. Though, you do bring up a point of interest, those gifts, I am not sure whom they are from."

"Auntie Francis? Cousin Lizzie?"

"I highly doubt that," he observers closer, noticing names belonging to Harmony, May, and Ciel. Though it seem more presents were for his master's cousin. The scent he smelt seemed vaguely familiar, yet he couldn't place it. "your family said they would be bringing their gifts."

"Then, my veerji?"

His eyes fall questionably from what she said. "Excuse me?"

She repeats. "My veerji, my brother, Soma."

Sebastian nearly chocked with shock. He kept it at bay. "Your veerji? When did Prince Soma insist you call him this?"

Harmony shrugs her shoulders. "I can't remember, he said I should, for...for the near future? Yeah, the near future."

It was hard for the demon not to sigh, Prince Soma, and his infatuated puppy love. Oh, it was rather a nip of annoyance. Not his place to say, but at times he wished he could. Now, the young man was wrapping Harmony into his plan. Using the youngest as way to into the heart of May. What a simplistic play. The near future, the thought of such an absurd idea was well...absurd.

"They're done." Harmony's voice cut through his thoughts. Looking he finds her words true. The gentlemen who came were now leaving, May still at the door kindly and politely sending them off.

He could hear her thanking each one and wishing them each a grateful holiday. Her smile she had on as genuine as her words, even the small laughter that escaped through her lips. Which affected one of the delivery men, a young lad at least fifteen. Shaggy brown hair and freckled blue eyes that glowed like his cheeks from May's laughter. He nearly tucked his head in like a turtle, when she looked his way. His cheeks redden when touched his shoulders and darkened when she told him to stay and left for a brief minute coming back, placed something in his hands. It was money, no doubt. How much it didn't matter to Sebastian, but from the look on the boy's face it was more than he had seen.

She even gave him a scarf, wrapping it around nicely. Like a maternal figure, which clearly the boy hadn't experienced. Touched, he seem itching to hug her like one. But, didn't, instead was called back into the cold. May stood at the door waving and seeing them off. Letting a bit of chill in, which seem to have little effect on her. Well, she was wearing warm clothing. Still, it should have some. It didn't surprise the demon.

Shutting the door, dust yourself off from the fallen snow upon your dark wool skirt. Smiling to yourself, humming a tune. What a kind thing and rather unexpected surprise from...well who knows. It was just a kind gesture, you had to be sure to send whoever it was a thank you promptly. Now, what was it you were doing...oh yes. Turning around your smile remaining looking at Sebastian and Harmony.

"I hope you did not mind," you tell him walking to the stairs stopping at the bottom. "me answering the door, it would seem," you eyes look to Harmony. She smiles cheekily. "you were held up."

"No. Not at all." He responds in the same kind tone you had.

Watching your smile spread a bit more. Pleased to know. "Wonderful, I won't inform my cousin. Now, if you excuse me." Bowing your head a bit take your leave. Sebastian's eyes follow you closely.

Trying to figure this change out. To be tugged by Harmony, taking his attention away, and to her. "Yes, lady Harmony?"

"I remembered now! I did!"

Oh, that's right the reason she summoned him. "And what is that you remembered?"

It was nice, walking the halls as the snow fell outside. The quietness gave you clarity, this season always did. Each window you passed ran a memory in your mind. Both of the past and very past. With your family and friends back...in your actual time and with Madam Red. In both memories there was always smiles and laughter, music and merriment. Though in one, there as only dancing. That was with Madam Red, it was a dance invited for Harmony, when she was just an infant. The Snowflake dance. It was as elegant and gentle as one itself. It was the easiest way to get her to sleep, a different way to rock her in your arms. She was so small, you could still remember holding her against your bosom.

Softly whispering tender words of love and music. Humming warmly that if you could cry you'd shed a tear from it. How it went, it started first with taking the smallest of steps in a circle. Stepping left then right, in a rocking motion at first. Then a short pause, lifting up the cradled arms bringing them down to your chest. Close to your heart, then two smooth spins, followed by...standing before one of the windows. Your eyes watch the snowflakes dance falling down. When they reached the ground, you start again and find a few more. Counting in your mind.

Counting...how long has it been? How many years? How many seconds? How many minutes? Tucking a some hair behind your ear, become lost in the falling snow. You never understood how something so small and fragile could be so mesmerizing and calming. Harmony's laughter from time before filled the silence around you. She was playing in the snow, chasing after a chicken, Madam Red outside with her cheering her on. You where in the kitchen making something warm and delicious, if Harmony wasn't chasing a chicken, it was Madam Red and...her butler. Actually, Harmony was the one who pulled him to play with her. He often stood aside nervously watching. There was nothing she wouldn't drag him to do. His timid nature sometimes made your nervous, while also made you feel for him, Harmony could be rather dangerous when excited. So you had him inside with you at times, which he was grateful for.

You wondered, after Madam Red's death whatever happened to him? A rather odd character, with those odd eyes. Odd eyes you've seen vaguely before.

Harmony's laughter still played, soon Madam Red's voice filled the silence. With a story or pleasurable comment. Her mighty 'wisdom' she'd call it. Her flare for dramatics that was rather forward, compared to you. Harmony took up some of it, to the woman's pride. Though she wish you would have as well. But, you didn't. To her broken-heart. The woman always coming unannounced a few times to just surprise you and Harmony. To check up on you both, the day, the very first day you meet her. There was something in her eyes that burned, burned with what...you weren't sure. Even now. But, you did know there love. Love so deep, she often said and compared with your own eyes.

A gift and a curse.

The two of you shared, that bonded the two of you. How it did? It was rather clear.

 _Chin up, eyes wide, a lady must always smile. Always show happiness._

Her words rang the loudest, those words at least. It was something drilled into you and Harmony, especially Harmony. But, for some reason it stuck with you, especially around the holidays. Especially when you thought of...life long ago. Of times when it was most bleak and you needed to make sure Harmony never cried. Whatever made her smile, whatever her happiness. It was all that mattered.

 _My sister, her happiness was all that mattered to me._

Madam Red's words again echo. Clenching your hand over your chest, grip it with your other to stop it from trembling. To stop your whole body from trembling. It was hard, but you kept it down. It as the holidays after all, it was a time for warmth and joy. A time for...others to be together and family. It was time enjoy. Rising your eyes with a smile you could gather, continue your walk.

Walking past Ciel's office, the young earl though the slit opening in his door saw his cousin taking a stroll. Why, he didn't bother to ask. Letting her be, though a part of him wanted to call her in, decided against it. Instead, turned his attention to three unopened letters laid on his desk. Each one familiar, though one more important than the other. Picking that one up first, opens it, his eye reading what was written merely skimming over it. Stopping quickly, his eye re-read it again. Just to make sure, yes, it was as he read.

So many questions ran through his mind, while his own anger growled. Surely, he could ignore this, it wasn't really an order or was it? Setting the letter down, pinching his brow, the door to his office opens.

"Ciel?"

He hears you. You popped your head in to check on him. "Yes?" He responds.

"I just thought-are you alright?" You asked noticing his rather slouched sitting. He didn't say anything. So you ask again. "Are you okay?"

Lifting his eye peering through his hand at you. "Yes. I'm fine. What do you want?"

Wanting to press the matter leave it alone. "It was nothing, I just wanted to check up on you, that's all. If you or anyone needs me, I will be in my library."

He said nothing and let you leave. Listening to your footsteps grow fainter, his eye slides back down to the letter from, Her Majesty.


	68. Pleasent

It was nearing 3 o'clock am, the manor remained quiet and still. Everyone was sleeping, Sebastian made sure to keep it warm so all chills would melt and on the request of lady Harmony. As it was stated in one of her many holiday books a home should be kept warm. He knew she was confusing it with something else. Either way she wanted it and he had to follow as his master told him to do so. Oh, the nights always seem to be the longest, for a demon time wasn't an importance. No, having lived this long, it didn't bother him much, just broadness did. How many times has he walked through the manor? A couple. How many times has he walked the grounds ensure its safety? Many as well. The only break from this silence was Harmony sneaking out bed and making her way to Ciel's room. As she always did, climbing in which she struggled with. It was adorable seeing her trying to accomplish a task larger than herself.

A determine girl she was. Or was it stubbornness, something she took after with Ciel and her sister.

Sebastian would stand hidden by the door watching her through the slit as she gripped the sheets tightly, her feet dangled from the side like a kitten. Maybe that was why he found enduring. Hearing her huffing and puffing as silently as a organ pipe, silence was not her strong suit. She would get higher than last time, at least her arm muscle strength was increasing. Which was good.

When she seem about to accept defeat he'd come in quickly like the wind and host her up. A proud and accomplished smile on her tired face. Soon turned into her rubbing eyes that fell as her head did on the pillow. She'd curl up trying to move as close to Ciel as she could, his master seem to notice or care as he did before. No. He remain sleeping fine, when Sebastian was certain she was sleeping (which didn't take long) he'd come in and cover her. Once or quite a few times when came around to the room again to cheek up on the two often found with a pillow on her side to prevent her from falling off and more covered by the sheets. It was rather obvious who it was, even if the proud young man didn't want to admit it.

Those two together, made the demon chuckle to himself. Stopping in the hall, the only light source the light from the quarter moon outside, slowly turning into a full one. Casted his shadow across the dark maroon floor. A broad leaves his lips, when a dark shadow leaps across the grounds like the wind itself towards the manor. Alerted by this, it didn't take him long to reach outside. Finding not a single sign of the trespasser.

Even so, his eyes carefully and sharply swept the grounds. There was no scent that catch, his back turned the shadow appears and disappears in the flash before he could blink. He still saw it and follows in hot pursuit, stops suddenly his heart drops cold...the window on the second floor...it was open.

Open.

They managed to get in? But how? Jumping up to the open window slips right in closing and locking it. His eyes flash red, they were in here now. He'd have an advantage, even if they weren't...he'd have it. Growling lowly hunts. The halls were quiet. The walls quiet. Not a single noise except the ticking of the grandfather clock. Tuning that out focused on any unfamiliar sounds that shouldn't happen at this time. Doing at three sweeps through, heard nothing.

But the breathing of everyone. Harmony's sleep talk about peppermint. Going around again, this time checking in each room. His eyes scan, nothing was out of place. There was no unfamiliar scent. Shutting the last door, puzzled and confused. He was sure that someone was in here...he knew they were. They came in through the open window. Where could they be? Did they know he was...a noise! He heard a noise! It sounded like rattling of pots and pans. Grunting. Heaving. Humming.

Downstairs.

They were downstairs, wasting no time he arrives in mere seconds. Reaching the kitchen, fangs barred ready for...

"What...?!" He stood surprised at the...'intruder' in the kitchen. He wasn't expecting them to be here...he was sure they were in their room, he checked he saw the bed.

Wait? Did he even look at the bed?

A question that took his attention for a second, until brought back when he became noticed. "Oh, Sebastian," you said a bit startled laughing softly. Having turned around finding him at the entrance of the kitchen. His presence nearly caused you to drop what you were holding. "I hope you don't mind." Walking over to the island set down what you had. "I wanted to get up and prepare some things."

Yes, so it would seem. He noticed you had begun to make yourself quite busy. And at home it would seem. The fire already started, bowls taken out, ingredients too, not to mention your appearance was not one of your title should be in, your hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail. You had a bit of flour and rather a mess of stains on your face and apron. Which you wore like make-up, with a smile. But the most was what you wore, your nightgown. That you seem rather comfortable in. It showed, the relax in your eyes.

And your humming.

The way you cleaned your hands on the apron and guided yourself through the kitchen. Going from place to the other, opening cabinets taking out what you needed. Putting it back when you realized you didn't need it.

He just watched you...no studied you. It seem like you were either dancing or gliding across the floor. Content. What was more startling was what you said next.

"How was your stroll or better strolls around the manor?" You asked picking out a wooden spoon from the drawer. "I know it must be rather long for you and lonely," there actually was sadness in your words. Or was empathy. "while everyone sleeps you have to be up. I know that feeling.."your voice fades a bit.

You did know that feeling, those nights you'd have to stay up with Harmony. When she was sick, when she couldn't sleep. When you felt..the shadows wanting to take her. The nights were long, always long, but you did it. You stayed up to ensure her to always have the time, to her life. Some times it would be for a week to two straight. Every part of you ran on fumes, but you did it. So, you understood.

"Yes, my stroll around the manor was fine." He answers warily which you caught.

Looking up from what you were doing. "Sebastian? What is it?" Noticing his attention elsewhere. Your eyes follow his surveying ones around the kitchen. "What are you looking for?"

"You didn't happen..."he pauses for a second, turning around his eyes do the same thing. He was sure...he was sure, yet there was nothing. Not a single scent he did not recognized. Not a single sound. It was if they vanished upon coming in, did they find another way out?

"What are we looking for?" you asked appearing by his side, looking down the dark hall with mild light. Seeing no one. "Is Finnian up again? I know he likes to sleep walk."

"No. I would know. Baroness, did you happen to see anything unusual? Or hear anything?"

You thought about it for a minute, did you? "No, not that I can recall. I just woke up and came to the kitchen to get started. Why?"

"Are you sure? Do you sense anything?"

Knowing what he was talking about, shake your head. "No. I haven't. Everyone is here and accounted for. Harmony is with Ciel in his room. The others," you look in the direction Finnian and the others slept in their rooms. "are in their rooms. Dottie with them. And you and I here. There is no one else."

His eyes slide to you unconvinced. Yet, you saw the tight look in his eyes, that unsettled feeling. You've seen it before. Sighing lift up and hand grab him by the arm pulling him back into the kitchen to his surprise.

"Sit." You said which came out more like an order.

"I prefer to stand."

Fine with you, leaving his side go and put on some water. The flames high, so it took less time. Once it was done you pour it in a cup and put somethings in it, then stir it. Tapping the spoon on the side set it down. Picking up the drink walk back to him and set it down before him.

"Though I am aware you don't really eat, I insist you drink this at least. It will help you to relax."

He looks at the toxin you made or drink. There was a spice in it, he could smell it. What else you put was blended well he couldn't separate them. Noticing his uncertain gleam in his red eyes couldn't help but laugh a bit.

Picking up place it in his hands. "Here, I promise you, it is nothing that will ill you. Give me some credit Sebastian," you said rather lightly. Turning around. "I am not that shriveled."

A light joke, you gave. Watching you go back to cutting apples into slices, Sebastian looked back down at his drink. Its heat was slowly slipping to warm. Steam still rose. Why would you make him something? What was your angle?

Something you catch on and answered his unspoken questions. Scooping up the apples put them in a bowl, adding spices and sugars. "There is no angle. None at all. It is the holidays." You tell him mixing the fruit. "There is no ill intentions from me, so your eyes can stop trying to see if there is. Oh, do you mind getting me a pie pan please?"

He does.

"Thank you. An apple pie warms up many. I won't be able to actually warm it up, but if you could be so kind as to do it for me when Milfords come, I would be forever grateful. If Aunt Francis saw what I was doing she'd have back in home faster than you can run."

You chuckle softly at your joke, even though shivers ran down your spine at the thought of the woman discovering you. That you jumped slightly when something fell. She really had a hold many.

Catching yourself relax. "Oh, it was just the spoon." Sighing walk over and put in the sink. "By the way, Sebastian. Harmony told me you took care of her when she was sick."

Now he spoke. "Yes. The young lady was ill for some time."

Your eyes roll. "I am sure she was. Let me guess, the spoon was licked clean of honey?"

He nods. "Yes. It was. Quite a few times."

That girl, was all you could think. She still did it. "I am not surprise. She can become rather...dramatic when it comes to being sick. Especially if it is to escape something. What was she trying to escape this time?"

He opens his mouth to tell you, quickly closing it. The answer on his tongue decided against it. "I am not sure really."

"Well, I would say not to give in next time, but something tells me that won't work." You sigh deeply, rolling the top of the pie crust flat. "Anyway, I would like to say thank you for taking care of her in my steed. Considering how much you have to do. Did she enjoy her time with Soma? I was told there was not a moment the two did not laugh or smile."

A stressed sigh silently leaves his lips. The way his brows fell told you. "Yes. They were quite the pair. Including the others too made it even more..."

You understood, putting the crust on top. Sealing it well. "There." You set it aside he noticed you had three other pies. "Oh, yes well, I was just a busy bee. I also managed to make some drinks too. My apple cider the most and set aside some ingredients for hot chocolate. All you have to do is just well, heat everything up. I know it's early too, but I've seasoned the meat already. Packed it away."

"You did all that? You clearly aren't human are you?"

He joked at you. At first you did recognize the humor but did. "I suppose I am not." You share in it. Folding your arms a bit. "Do you ever wonder," your tone changes to a curious one. "what it would be like to be human?"

"No." He answers picking up two of the pies to put away. "Why?"

Your eyes stare distantly at the entrance of the kitchen. "I just ask, because in these bodies that look of course human, it is clearly not. Yet, we parade around like we are and well, you act as such. I merely well...adapt their characteristics."

He comes back picking up the few pies. "Is it not the same?"

You lean a bit on counter. "Not really, you do yours out of gain, I do mine out of affection. I do genuinely love Harmony. You are just seeking a meal, at times."

He heard your last to words. "At times?" He repeats to himself.

Your eyes wander around the room. "So different from life months ago. Time sure does go by fast, wouldn't you agree?" Turning to him, he comes over and leans with you on your side.

"For humans yes. It does. It explains why they enjoy celebrating such holidays to have as many good times as they can before everything ends. That is why you took in raising Lady Harmony as you sister correct?"

You scoff lightly. "You've read. You know. But, if I must say it, then yes. I wish for her to have a life better than the one she would have had to endure. Honestly, I would like for Ciel to have one as well. Earl or not, he is still a child in my eyes. Despite you believing his soul to be tainted I know for a fact no child's soul is forever tainted, there is still innocence left. There is this longing behind those cold sapphire eyes. Even if he doesn't want to admit it, he enjoys these moments."

"You speak like innocence."

You shrug your shoulders a bit. "I suppose I do. This time, is well..."the words fade away from your mind. "Never mind. So, can you tell me why Ciel insist on burning away letters from suitors?"

Sebastian was speechless. Surprised you knew.

You laugh lightly. "Such a possessive boy isn't he?"

"Yes, he can be."

Calming yourself adjust yourself a bit. "There is nothing to worry about, I have no interest in such affairs. My concern is for Harmony. I want her life to well, before I worry about my own. Also, I would never our children."

He caught on to what you said. "Our children?"

"Yes. Our children, Ciel and Harmony they all our children." You explain. "Wouldn't you agree? We all take care of them. Right?"

A odd way of saying, Sebastian thought, there were many other ways you could said. But you chose those two words, 'Our children'. He wasn't sure why it rung in his mind. Over and over again nor why it affected oddly. A tingly oddness through his body. And why his mind focused on those words, Ciel and Harmony came to his mind. The two of them. Sliding his eyes to you, what was it that you meant? Was it because of what the two of you...

"So you are not interested in suitors?" he changes the topic. "Surely a young lady your age is quite the catch? Many have asked to start with you."

Untying your apron set it down. "They may ask, but I may also refuse." Taking your hair down. Letting it fall. "Though if you are wondering, should I ever decide that route, one would have to love Harmony as I do. Protect as I would. Be there as I would. Keep her well as I do. If not, then there no need for them. They must also do all this should I happen to have my time run out."

"Then you might as well have the master be your suitor."

Another joke for you. "I suppose I should." You smile humorously. "Or, you." Joke back.

He understood. Smiling a bit. "Well, would you look at that, the sun is nearly rising." He noticed the extra light coming in. You both turn seeing its lights peeking through the trees.

How long were you talking? You weren't sure. "So it is and I still have much cleaning to do." Remembering the dishes. Yawning. "Well, I better get to it."

You begin to start, to be stopped. "I shall do it, May." He said taking the clothing from your hand.

A surprise to you, so many questions ran through your mind he saw them. And repeats what you said. "Come now, I am not that shriveled."

"No. I suppose you are not." Releasing your grip on the cloth to him. "Thank you." Yawn again. Walk around him to the entrance. Stopping. "Sebastian."

He stops what he was doing and looks your way. "Yes?"

Your eyes fall with a quick gleam. Shaking your head. "Never mind. Good day." You leave with a smile.

* * *

It was hard, Lizzie could barely contain her joy. Squealing inside as she and her family rode their carriage together. Her heart pounding like drum, oh, how long had it been? Since she last saw them? She wasn't sure, it just felt like ages really. How much had they grown? When did they grow? Was their hair longer? Was their favorite color still pink?

So many questions, she needed them answered and answered now. Oh, how much longer was she going to have wait? She wanted to see them now. Her patience was becoming insufferable. It was unfair. In so many ways.

Trying hard not to pull on her dress held in her own frustrations. Looking out the window all she saw was nothing but snow, not a single building in sight. Not a single manor. It never took this long to reach it, maybe it was because of her own desire to see them again.

Oh, what fun it was going to be, to spend their first holiday together. They would have a lot of fun together. She wanted to share their room with them, stay up late and rise with them in the morning. Enjoy time outside. Talking about all things cute and adorable. Run around the manor, around the tree. Oh, she hoped she got them the right gifts. How many did she get them? Quite a few. If they didn't get her any that was fine too, all the gift she needed was being in the presence of her adorable, sweet cousin.

Trapped in her thoughts she hadn't realized they arrived until her brother's voice broke through. "Lizzie, we've arrived."

Her eyes shot open like firecrackers and she sprung out the carriage like a kangaroo.

"We're is my adorable cousin!" Her voice rang through the winder air, the second her feet touched the ground she sprinted off, away from her parents. Paula at toe after her.

"My lady! Wait!"

Lizzie didn't wait and raced right up the stairs, one would think she had inhuman speed. The way she arrived at the doors, before she could knock it opened and she raced right in. Her voice rang through the whole manor. Calling for her youngest cousin. Her eyes looking everywhere. That was all that mattered.

"Harmony! Harmony! My dearest cousin, I am here!"

She stood in the middle of the foyer, in a light purple dress. Bonnet at all. She called again for Harmony, in just a few seconds gleeful screaming rang through the manor. Lizzie knew who it belonged to, her arms opened wide races up the stairs, catches the body that threw themselves in them. She holds onto them tightly. Swinging them around. Their giggles and laughter merged together producing something new. It was always an adorable sight to see. The two of them, tears in the corner of their eyes showing their happiness. The smiles spread across their faces relieved to see the other one.

Edward loved that about them, the two always so happy. It melted his heart. Knowing they both got along so well, knowing they loved each other as sisters more so than cousins. It made the future seem brighter.

After a few more spins, Lizzie sets Harmony down and tenderly places hand on her cheek. Her eyes gushing abundance of joy. "Lizzie! You're here!" Harmony claps.

"Yes. Yes, I am." she cries.


	69. Think

Luggage placed in ever room, gifts place under the tree properly. Guest arrived and settled in well, all at the prompt time for lunch. Lizzie and Harmony at the hip with Paula following. Snake and Finnian too. Their laughter and giggles flooded every corner and crack in the manor, not even shadows could hide. The sound of their merry laughter put a smile to your lips.

"It seems Lizzie and Harmony are cherishing their time."

A small laughter slipped from your lips, casting your eyes from your reflection. Mey-Rin was finishing up with helping you dress. Which you still felt was never necessary. But, it was part of the role...inherited role and title. If you could choose, you'd prefer to just have tea the two of you really. Having her around was always nice. Feeling her finishing up the last of your outfit.

"There." She said rather proud, yet you could still hear her nerves.

Turning back to your reflection, look yourself over making sure nothing was out of place. Otherwise face Aunt Francis, the thought sent shivers through your spine. That and the thought of having to go and live with her...again. You didn't want that. Using the mirror catch a quick glance at Mey-Rin. At everything around you. No. You couldn't leave this. Resting a hand over your heart, close your eyes.

Mey-Rin wasn't sure why the Baroness closed her eyes, but, she seem at peace and...from the light smile brushing on her lips..happy. Made Mey-Rin smile. Feeling it turn around opening your eyes to her. They lock with her, for that moment there was something...something unspoken but formed between you two. Behind those glasses you could see her eyes lite up just as her cheeks did. How long had it been? Making a connection like this with someone? When was the last time...you felt this sort of familial bond?

Taking her hands in yours, squeeze them. "Thank you, Mey-Rin."

Her eyes swell, she was rather emotional. The tears just poured, even when she tired to wipe them away. Only made her look...a bit messy. You dare not use the word ugly on her. It would be cruel.

Through her tears and running nose, she managed a few words. "T-Thank you..." She just bawls. It almost drowned out Lizzie and Harmony's laughter and the knock on the door.

Knock on the door? Your eyes move passed her to the door. Another knock came. With a voice. "Baroness? Are you ready?" Sebastian asked. Knocking lightly. "I've come to get you, the master was rather worried you have not joined everyone for lunch. It's," You hear his pocket watch, he was checking the time. No need, you saw it on the clock in your room.

Goodness, it was that time?

Doing your best to silence your giggle, while Mey-Rin panics rose. Patting her on the shoulder, gesturing her to calm and quiet. Straighten yourself, give a quick glance at the your reflection. Everything was in order, hair and all. You decided with a half up and half down. Using a silver brooch to keep the up-part, up. The sapphire gems that decorated it, matched well with your satin sapphire skirt. You felt was the right choice to wear, a soft cotton blouse, and black satin mid-waist corset. It wasn't tight on you, thank goodness. Remembering what you read about them in school, you always found rather odd. Seriously, the things in this time era was beyond...interesting.

The last part was your black chocker with the small sapphire gem in the center. Ciel surely spared no expense. Which crossed your mind, blocking out Mey-Rin going to the door and what Sebastian was telling you about extra guest. Expenses, since Madam Red...correction mother. Was a Baroness, did she not have money of her own? And if you are the one who inherited her title and pretty much everything, didn't that mean you also inherited her fortune? You never really brought it up Ciel, nor had he brought it up to you. It nipped at the back of your mind, which you managed to keep at bay. Now, it seem to be biting instead. All this...everything here...was..came from...touching your chocker clench your hand.

 _Ciel,_ you thought.

A sharp snap broke your thoughts. Startling you and bringing you back. Blinking a few times finding Sebastian's gloved hand before you at eye level. Following it, up his arm all the way to his face which five inches at least close to you. His brow arched.

"Baroness, are you alright?" He asked a bit confused.

Alright? Repeat to yourself, what was he talking? Thinking quickly gasp...lunch! It was nearing, picking up your skirt rush out making a right instead of a left. Sebastian and Mey-Rin stand, he counts down to one and you run back the right way. He sighs shaking his head. Pinching his brow. Tucks his pocket watch away.

"Honestly," he mumbles. Mey-Rin please join the master and the others. I will tend to the Baroness."

Nodding she picks up her skirt and hurries off, he waits a few a seconds after she leaves and runs after you. Before you could even make it halfway down the hall, hit something solid. It almost sent you falling back, if a hand hadn't shot out grabbing your wrist. Pulls you up, setting you right.

Rubbing your nose grumble a bit. "My nose. Honestly, Sebastian did you have to become a wall?" You said rather muffled. Still rubbing your nose. Trying to get the soreness out.

He rolls is eyes. "Come now, Baroness that did little damage." He brushes your words off, swatting your hands lightly, grabs you by the cheek firmly. Though not too firm, enough that he could keep you from moving. His eyes narrowed searching for any harm done on you. There was no bruising.

That was good. Lightly tilting your head ever so, checks left then right. To make sure, pulls your face closer leaving barely any space. You could feel his calm breathing upon your skin. It tingled. Oddly. Doing your best to suppress any shutter your body want to give. Think of something else quickly. Stop feeling something softly lightly touch your nose. A few times, it was like a light tap.

Looking finding it Sebastian's doing. He kept bobbing your nose, a few times. It was hard not to growl or snap. Keeping calm why everything else screamed and a part of you...laughed. The way he looked, was just...funny. The intent and focused look he gave forced that small gleam of...was it concern? It had to be, knowing what might happen if you did show up with a bruise on the nose. What Aunt Francis would do, the fear rose in his eyes. He tired to keep down. After a few more seconds he lets you go.

Sighing in relief with a whisper of words. "Now, then," he clear his throat, quickly fixes you up. His hands like lighting, anything out of place was now in place. His eyes give one more look, with an approved nod. Stands on your side holding out his hand. "Come, Baroness."

Though preferring to keep your hand to yourself, when he grunts lowly reminding you. Nodding, place your hand on his, and allow him to lead you to the others. "Is Ciel upset?"

"Well, that will just have to wait, to be seen. Though with the extra guest that have arrived, I highly doubt much."

"Extra guest? What extra guest?"

His lips lock together, refusing to answer. Fighting back and further about it wouldn't do much. So, you'd have to find out yourself. No wonder you held your breath.

"May! Look!" Harmony nearly screams, jumping with joy. Like a spring, the biggest smile on her face. Her free arm waving like a flapping wing. The other arm occupied, hooked onto...

Ran-Mao.

Who copied the same gesture as Harmony. Waving her free arm the same. And with Ran-Mao came...Lau. Your eyes automatically scowled at him. And he greeted you like an old friend completely ignoring your annoyed look.

"Ah, Baroness, it is truly a pleasure to see you again." He greets you walking over with a light bow. That damn smile on his face. That you wanted to strike off his face. "Why, Baroness? Whatever such a grinch look? It is the holidays."

Quick as his words came, your face untighten and you put on a welcoming on. Speaking between teeth, a struggle to say the right words. "Why, Mr. Lau...whatever..are you doing here?"

Your eyes shot to Ciel, who ignored them. Keeping his talk with Aunt Francis and Uncle Alexis. You knew he felt your eyes, but choose to ignore to punish you for being late.

"Why, I thought I would join you and the lovely Lady Harmony on such a wonderful holiday." He said. Walking over, you step back slightly, with a forced pleasant smile. You had to keep it up, otherwise Aunt Francis.

Choking on your words inside, try hard not to strangle yourself as you spoke. "Well, however kind of you. This is truly a surprise." _Your unannounced arrivals always are._

"Yes, well, tis the season." He lightly jokes.

Edward sitting at the table next to his father. Lizzie across from him on Ciel's other side, an empty seat next to her for Harmony. As he had one himself for you, should you come once done talking to Lau. The second you entered and were announced his heart leapt higher than a frog. He nearly sprung out of his chair over to you, if Lau hadn't beaten him first.

That man was clearly making you irrigated, fumed by this clenched his fist ready to take action. The way you scooted back and the small quiver in the corner of your lips. To keep up your smile.

It was just torture for you, he could not tolerate. It was job to assist any woman, it was code as a knight...it was.."My Lord?" Sebastian appears with an open tray of food for him.

Startling the young man. "S-Sebastian!" his cheeks flare.

Sebastian couldn't help but smile, for his own enjoyment. "My, Lord Edward, is the manor a little too warm for you?"

His question made Edward's cheeks redden more. Steam was surely to come out his ears. His hands shot up waving them franticly in front. Shaking his head the same. "N-No!" Turns around to hide his new color. Swallowing hard. That he needed a drink.

Lizzie eating notices her brother's odd behavior looks at him questionably. With a giggle understanding why.


	70. Distance

Harmony tosses a handful of snow up outside in the back, followed by another and another, it sprinkled down covering her in a light powder. "It's like a shower!" she chimes giggling throwing up more. "Lizzie! Lizzie look! I'm can make it snow!"

Lizzie right away claps. "Very good, Harmony."

"Come join me!"

"Alright."

The two girls doubled the amount of the snow tossed up, laughing together. they surely were making up for last time, it was kind to your heart as you watched them from where you sat outside, Paula by you along with Mey-Rin. Finnian and Snake were rather busy, so they could not join. You had a nice cup of warm cider to keep the chill off. Though you didn't need it that much, it was just nice to have. The crisp scent of the apples and sprinkle of cinnamon always brought you back to your time. With your sister and the others. It brought good memories.

Picking up the handle lightly take a light sip. Yep, still good. A warm sigh leaves your lips. Keeping an eye on the girls, Harmony and Lizzie now dancing, looking closely noticed the steps your sister was using. It was the same as...the Snowflake dance. That was a surprise.

She was trying to teach Lizzie who stood at a lost at what the girl was doing. Harmony's steps were not really on cue, it was hard not to laugh. So you smiled instead. Picking up your cup again, about to take another sip, decide against it and set it back down on the table.

"Is it too hot?" Paula asked concerned and ready to fetch you something better.

You shake your head. "No, it's alright thank you. No need. I can assume that Lizzie was just as thrilled as Harmony to see one another again."

"Yes, the Lady Elizabeth could not utter a sentence that did not involve the Lady Harmony. For the past two weeks."

How adorable. You could only imagine. Harmony was the same, when called you and told you, her smile from the words she used spread across her face, you were sure it was going to burst off. She was just so thrilled about Lizzie coming to stay for the holidays. You knew Ciel was, it gave him some time to himself in a manner of speaking. Harmony would be out of his hair, the downside, he wouldn't get rid of their chattering. Oh, the sweet irony with him at times.

Laughing inside about it, Paula and Mey-Rin believed it to be towards the girls and smile. Wiping your eyes exhales. "It is nice to reunite again. It can be rather lonesome out here, so far away."

You express freely. "Family is important. I am glad the two are happy to see one another. Their smiles always bring me warmth beyond anything. It's nice to see them both enjoy these memories together."

Both women astound by your words, touched their hearts. Especially Paula's. You spoke lovely it was hard not blush. She understood Edward's feelings towards. That delicate smile and hold in your eyes at the two. It was just...

It was just wonderful, Edward gazes it at from inside at the door leading to the back. His hand hovered over the knob with crossroad thought muddling his mind. Should he or shouldn't? Lizzie and Harmony's laughter mixed with May's pumped his heart more. This should be easy, yet it was so hard. Or was it complicated? He couldn't decided. Like he couldn't decided to join or stay.

How long has it since he last had a conversation or spent time in May's company? Quite some time if he was honest with himself.

 _Where's Alejandro when I need him._ He flusters silently. The young man would be good right now. Knowing the matter of the heart as he called it.

Should his the young man be here, Edward had a feeling on what he might do. Either boldly step out with a suave charm of his over to May. Speaking to her with ease, there was no doubt in Edward's mind May would talk back and enjoy their talk. Alejandro would most likely signal with his eyes for Edward to come over, which would no doubt be obvious May should see and she'd turn back spotting Edward. Insisting he come and join. Or another scenario would be Alejandro pushing Edward out and locking him out there. To get it started.

It was a good thing he wasn't here, that didn't stop his voice from ringing in Edward's mind. On what he should be doing or reciting a love poem or quote. For some reason Clayton and Cheslock's voice popped in. Clayton whipping out a book giving a definition, while Cheslock broadly complaining that it was stupid. Enraging Alejandro, who called them both feeble minded in the matters of love. Sparking an argument with Cheslock that turned into a roaring fight. Heating Edward's own mind, he hadn't noticed the door opened until the winter air cooled him off.

"Edward, have you come to join us?"

Your voice breaks through, extinguishing the voices and roaring so easily. He finds you standing there smiling with the door opened, by you.

His lips and voice froze like ice. Making it rather cold to fill the silence between you both. Your brows draw together confused as to why he had not said much. Believing something different, noticing the look in his eyes.

"Oh, I didn't mean to interrupt your thinking." You apologize shutting the door. "Please, forgiv-"

He his stops the door from closing. "No." he nearly blurts. Clearing his throat and adjusting his tone calms down. "I mean, no. I wasn't thinking." He kind of lied. "I was just walking by an-"

"Edward!" Harmony calls him over. Waving. "Have you come to join us?" She throws up some more snow, laughing.

You chuckle gently, sliding your eyes back to Edward. "I suppose you have just been invited, will you come?"

"Yes. I suppose I will." He nods smiling.

"Wonderful. Oh," your eyes fall to your hand on the knob. Edward's follow after you and widen. He nearly screamed outward, instead does so inside. How improper. You on the other hand just laugh. "could I please have me hand back."

His hand laid on the one you had on the knob, he hadn't realized this when his hand shot out to stop the door from closing. Feeling his hand calm up as it trembled, his whole trembled with nerves. His face grew hotter than any red, though you took it lightly he didn't and snatched his hand away. Repeating over and over again his apology. It was just a little touching, it was really nothing much to you.

His reaction was just humorous, it was hard to stop the bursting in your chest. But, you kept it down, the best you could. Covering your mouth barely helped, even turning your head to the side slightly, didn't seem to work. So you tried to swallow it, it was like a lump in your throat that went down hard. Edward's hysteria over this minimal physical contact.

He was rather, what was the word...wound up. Rolling your eyes having enough take matters in your hands. "Come." Slipping your arm his take him outside. By the time he stopped he found himself outside, with you holding his arm watching the girls.

Mey-Rin and Paula who stood back couldn't help but smile at the two young adults before them. Exchanging smiles and silent giggles go join Lizzie and Harmony who call them over.

Edward's heartbeat was rapid, you could feel it pounding, there was no need for you sense it. It was like a jackhammer. Kind of an annoyance, just a bit. Trying to enjoy the time outside and girls, his state was making it rather difficult. Squeezing his arm a bit, move closer, not realizing it caused his heart rate to increase. And when you placed your have on his chest hoping it would calm, his whole body went into shock for a few seconds.

"P-Perhaps we shouldn't be so close." He stammers taking his arm back stepping away. Catching his breath.

Leaving quite a distance between you and him. At least maybe seven or ten feet. With his back turned to you, he wipes his brow with an arm. You stood there confused and shocked. Like something sharp pierced through you. Looking down see no sort of injury. Yet, felt the wound.

Lizzie and Harmony still playing, Paula and Mey-Rin chasing Harmony with Lizzie following. She stops feeling something damp, her green eyes turn around to you and Edward. The distance was enough to make her gasp, that and the hurt puzzled look in your eyes that misted. Her heart dropped, while her eyes burned at her brother. Watching you trying to get Edward's attention an attempt that failed. With each step you took he stepped back twice, to keep the distance. Barely making eye contact with you, fumbling over his words quickly excused himself and leaves before you could even say the first letter of his name.

Leaving you alone. Harmony's merriment faded from Lizzie, she couldn't believe what she just saw. Trying to understand it, all the past times her brother was in the presence of May, sure he was a bit nervous, but always settled. Now, it made him flee and he didn't see the broken look on your face. But, she did.

And another.

Another hour outside was just enough, you remained with Lizzie and Harmony. Paula and Mey-Rin too. You walked with the girls through the frosted rose garden, which Harmony insisted to on showing Lizzie. The roses were beautiful with their frosted coating, it was like a another world. A world Harmony made all her own, calling herself: Ice Princess of the Frosted Garden. A name no doubt came off the top of her head. She wanted to make crowns for everyone, but it starting to become a littler chiller and her cowl she wore could keep her warm for so long. Because her lips started turning blue and the chattering her lips did, she could only do one as told her it was time to go back inside. Which Lizzie agreed.

Stepping back inside the manor, Mey-Rin and Paula quickly take the cowls the three of you wore. Paula insisted on getting a fire started in one of the rooms right away, Mey-Rin took the cowls to get clean in the laundry room. Dusting the extra snow off, hear Harmony welcome Ran Mao. She jumps on the woman, who pats her on the head. Which gave you an idea.

"Ran Mao."

She gives you her attention.

"Could you please accompany my cousin and sister in the parlor room? I have to do something for a bit."

There was something in your eyes the way you asked her, Ran Mao left it alone. "Yes."

To Harmony's joy, who know hung like a monkey from the woman's arm. Giggling. Lizzie smiled though her mind remained on you, wondering what it was. It no doubt had to be about from before. This was perfect for her. Building up the courage upon her idea asks.

"May, could I come and join you?"

That was a surprise, it showed the way you looked you at her. "How kind of you, Lizzie," walk back to her, her smile grew. "but, if you do not mind and I do not mean to be rude. Please do not take this wrong, but, I need this time alone."

Her smile dropped, just as you thought. "Oh."

It hurt seeing her like this, placing a hand on the side of face lifting to meet yours. "I promise it will not take long. When I come back we can spend all the time together."

Her eyes lite back up a bit. "Alright." She accepts. Turns around to Harmony. "Come Harmony, let's go warm ourselves off." Leads the girl away with Ran Mao following.

Waiting until they were gone, turn and walk the opposite way. Walking down the hall properly incase Francis was around, not really sensing her picking up the edges of your skirt and hurry to your room. Take your hair down and begin to unbutton your blouse, you had to do this quick and fast. Pinpointing everyone in the manor. Ciel was with Lau in his studies. Sebastian with them. Francis and Alexis enjoying their time in another room playing a game of chess. Finnian and Snake tending to Dottie. Baldory in the kitchen, Tanaka drinking tea, and Mey-Rin going back to join Harmony. Edward...you stop singling him out, find his location, he was in his room on the other end of manor. Locked in.

Slowing your pace. _Edward_. You stand in the hall a hand clenched over your heart. Feeling it sink, oddly. Feeling your eyes mist, as your mind swirled in puzzlement. It made your body tremble.

No.

Now was not the time, collecting yourself you couldn't be like this, your mind needed to remain focused. Pushing it back, lift your head. Focus. You needed to be. Edward would have to wait, right now...picking your running back up hurry to your room. Reaching it go inside and shut the door. Locking it. Reading the clock, there was still time. You had to time this right. You first needed to get out of these clothes. Unfastening them, throw them aside, making sure no one was around but you open an area and take something out.

Master Splinter sure taught you a great deal. Thank goodness.

Down in the parlor room, Ran Mao was playing dolls with Harmony, Lizzie joining in. Outside the window something drops on the snow and takes off in blur. Only to be spotted briefly by Ran Mao.

"It fits." She said. Stroking the doll's navy blue dress, continues playing.


	71. Secret

This had to be quick, you had to be quick about this, counting time in your head weaving through the crowd in the streets. Concealed by your cloak no one really noticed you. That was good, if anyone did well that just wouldn't be good. Last thing you needed was to hear Ciel and his mouth. Shaking the thought away, it wasn't important right now. Clutching a piece of paper to your chest, nearly crinkling it. Picking up your pace, time was ticking faster than you wanted it to.

How much time did you have left before? Was it dinner that was next? Grunting you wishing for a clock right now. Taking a sharp right slow your pace to a walk, eyes searching for the right spot. No. Not that one. No. Going pass a few more stop. Finally, you found the right one. Good, you could get out of this cold, reaching for the knob, twist and push open the door. Go inside.

Sebastian gives a knock on the door. "Baroness." He calls. "Lady Elizabeth had informed that you have taken to your room, is everything alright?"

There was no response, he knocks again. "Baroness? Hello?" Nothing. Not a single word, pressing an ear to the door hear nothing. But silence. Not even a single scratch or soft breath. Or heartbeat.

Emptiness was all. Grabbing the doorknob he jiggles it finding it locked. Odd. It shouldn't be locked, at least not at this hour. It would be easy to just break it open, then again who might come around the corner. Not wanting to take that chance, sighs and chooses the harder way.

"I shall fetch the keys, I suppose."

He walks away to fetch them. Grumbling on a bother it was. In a few minutes he comes back, taking a bit longer than he thought. If he hadn't been called by a certain Lady Harmony and the Marquesses, with a dap from his master and splash of wrecking on Baldroy's part. The door would have been open and he could see why there was silence. Flipping through the keys finds the right one.

"Ah, now." He stops half way to the door. It was open now, just a slither. It wasn't before.

Narrowing his eyes, calmly walks over opening it more. The room was empty and untouched. Yet, it seem to move and scent of fresh lingered heavily, someone was here. How? The window was still slightly left open, allowing a slip of air through. That wasn't good, allowing the cold in. The rooms needed to stay a certain temperature, cold weather could be rather...dangerous. Shutting and locking it.

Now, he adjusts his gloves with a preying glow in his eyes. To greet the guest. It'd be rude not to. His master would not want his reputation tainted. Best make them feel welcome.

"Sebastian? Is there something you needed?"

Surprised, he turns around finding you there at the door a confused look on. Wondering why his presence was in your room. "Why are you by the window?" You point to it. He said nothing remaining stun and puzzled himself.

There was not a single sound of you in the room nor was there trace of you in the manor, yet here you stood in the flesh. Whole. Dressed and everything, he noticed had changed. From your previous out, that and other things that caught his eyes.

"Forgive me, Baroness." He bows respectfully. "I had come to get you and found your door open. The window was open a bit," your eyes gasp quickly. He caught it. "so I thought to come and close it. I shall make sure to start a fire, it will be warm by evening before you rest your head."

"Oh, well, thank you. My window was open you say?"

"Yes." He nods. "It was." He waits for your response, focusing on your lips that quivered ever so slightly, and the small gulp down your throat.

Your spine tensed but you remain calm and sweet when you finally spoke after the pause. "Well, I am glad you came along and shut it. Thank you." Smile. Resting your hands before you. "If you must know, I did come up here to change just bit, I hope I didn't worry anyone. Like earlier?"

He listens to you briefly chuckle. Not wanting to share smiled to not give away his suspensions. Why did you smell like outside? And other scents he couldn't really place, it was the same when he found you up early in the kitchen. Your hands were a bit dirty, even if you washed and lotion them. A part of him wanted to grab your wrist and examine your hands closer and try to figure out the scent upon you, that caused him growl lowly threatening. Not sure why.

"Well," your voice breaks his tempted thoughts. "I should be off. I did promise Lizzie I would join her and Harmony. Excuse me."

He watches you leave in the right direction this time, humming carols. There was no doubt you were lightly dancing down the hall. He comes out a few seconds after and just as he thought you were lightly dancing in the hall. So predictable.

Looking back in the room, there was nothing moved or touched. Everything was were it needed to be.

"May? You changed?" Harmony asked looking up from her book, it was the first thing she noticed when you came to join her and Lizzie. "Why?"

Lizzie and Ran Mao who was still here, thank goodness also wanted to know. Yes, you had changed wearing a dark colored skirt with a short sleeve button up blouse. Your hair was just left down.

"I just thought I'd change, that's all." you answer quickly. "So, what have you been doing?"

"Reading!" She shows you. "See?"

A picture book, a holiday day one. It was filled with bells, snow, and children giddily playing with one another. A dream. "Well, it's-"

"Look at this one!" She changes the page showing you one of a man, a jolly man in red with a long white beard and round belly. He had kind eyes. "Everyone was talking about him, I think his name is...San..Sanny? Yeah! Sanny Clams!"

That wasn't the right name, but you didn't have the heart to correct her. Looking to Lizzie and Ran Mao who didn't have either. Both of them smile at her child wonder. "Oh, his name is Sanny Clams you say? Well, what is so wonderful about him? Hmm?"

Her eyes lite up like stars. "He's really, really nice! And he brings presents to so everyone! If you write a letter!"

"A letter? Why a letter?" You ask taking her by the hand, led her to center of the rug close but not to close the fireplace and pull her into your lap. Wrap your arms around her.

She kept going, her cheeks never stopped smiling. "A letter because, it is a way to talk to him. So he knows about you. You can ask him anything really."

Lizzie comes and join. "Anything? Like what?"

"What you want. What he likes. If he likes what you like and...so much more. He also has reindeers too."

Feeling something squishy and soft on your shoulder knew who it was pressing themselves close. Ran Mao. "Reindeers?"

Harmony nods, flipping to another page pointing at them. "See, their really pretty. Look how brown they are."

"Do they have names?" you asked with Lizzie.

A question Harmony had to think about. What did her peers say about Sanny Clams? About the reindeers and their names, how many did he have? Mouthing the words fussing a bit, Lizzie and you turn your heads to hide your laughter.

"I can't remember. I think one is...Pranny? No, that doesn't sound right. Comet? Yeah! Comet is one. I remember." She proudly said with an accomplished huff. "I wrote a letter to him. To Sanny Clams."

Tucking her closer under your chin, feeling Ran Mao's head rest on your shoulder. "And what did you write?" You asked, softly. The room falls silent for Harmony, Paula and Mey-Rin move a little closer waiting to hear what the girl had to say.

Harmony's heart leapt with bashful joy, a powder pink dusted on her cheeks. It was cute, they way her amber eyes twinkled in such a way. "I-I...wrote..."

"Come on, tell us?" Lizzie assists her. Patting her head lightly. "I would love to hear."

Gushing now, Harmony uses her book to hide her face and embarrassed smile. "I...I wrote...that..."

Now you wanted to know, gently pressure her to tell. "Come now, Harmony. Let us all hear what you wrote to Mr. Sanny Clams, hmm?"

She still did not say, her lips pressed together refusing access. Until someone insisted she say it. "All this prolonging, I say you quite teller." Ciel said with an amused smile. His eye warmly looking at Harmony.

"Ciel!" Lizzie chimes standing up. "Mother. Father. Everyone." She greets them. "Look Harmony, everyone has come to hear it. Will you tell us now? Hmm?"

Feeling her face heat up, kept it hidden behind the book. Shaking her head. The words wishing to be said trembled on her lips, it sounded like she was whimpering. "I believe the Lady Harmony is bashful." Lau said with a shrug. "It must be very important to not say it. Come Lady Harmony what secret do your lips hold?"

You shot Lau a sharp glare warning him. He just smiles it off. Flattered. "Why, Baroness, I never your eyes could look so lovely as steel."

God you just hated him. Rolling your eyes quickly, turn back to Harmony. Who still refused to say. Shaking her head, expecting Francis to say something for such a behavior, surprised she didn't. She remain patient. With a mild smile.

"Come now, Harmony." Ciel walks over lifts the book up lightly finding her semi swollen eyes. "This is rather foolish." He gives her a small smile. Holding out a hand. Kneels to her level and in what was whispered secret shared between them spoke. What words that were said remained between them, but it worked.

Harmony lowered her book, eyes only peeping out. At everyone waiting. Focus only on Ciel's, using his strength to give her the courage. It produced a small smile. "Okay." she agrees.

You and Ciel lock eyes for second, thanking him. Turn back to Harmony. She held her breath and releases. "I..I wrote..that..."

"Excuse me," Sebastian appears interrupting. "Forgive me, but dinner is ready."

Everyone lets out a metal sigh, Harmony was almost there. She was almost there, but, that would have to wait. "Alright." Ciel stood dusting himself of, holding out a hand helping Lizzie first. Alexis comes to help Harmony. Lau helps Ran Mao. Leaving Edward to help you. His body tensed, his eyes remain away from you.

Lizzie noticed his stalling. His mother too. Growling under her breath resisted the words ready to fly from her lips. Making a mental note to speak to her son about this, later. It wasn't that you needed help from Edward, you just...would have liked it. Rising on your own a hand presents itself before you. Your heart jumped, Edward changed his mind. You take the hand without a second thought.

A smile flushed across your face. "Edwa-" Stopped and froze. Expecting to meet emerald eyes, meet red ones. Made you gasp softly. "Sebastian?"

He said nothing, only smiled taking your hand, helping you up. "Please, this way." Escorts you to dinner.


	72. Words

And for dessert a nice Almond Ring Cake, with a light brush of honey to give it a bit extra sweetness. Sebastian cut a slice for person handing a saucer to Paula, and Mey-Rin who passed them out. Lizzie's cheeks flushed from the taste.

"Oh, this is juts absolutely delicious." She compliments, praising Sebastian. "I'm not sure which preferred best, either dessert or dinner. Both where just marvelous."

He smiles modestly. "Why, thank you Lady Elizabeth. But," he looks to the real maker of the dessert and dinner. Quickly. "I cannot take all the credit."

"Oh, don't be so modest Sebastian. Clearly you've out done yourself." She takes another fork fill of the dessert. Her cheeks rosy more than ever. She could hardly contain her bubbling squeal.

"I must agree with the Lady Elizabeth," Lau chimes in. Setting his fork to the side. "This a well prepared meal, one would think it made from the heart. With a touch do delicate and fine, it makes my skin flush. And when it passes my lips sends a light shiver through me. It's alluring is all a mystery and one that I wish to discover. Yes, this meal and dessert is much different than any of your previous ones, there is a certain kind of abundant in it, I cannot seem to get. A sweetness rather..." He stops taking another bite.

Damn Lau and his words. So aggravating, the way he used and said them only fumed many when heard. Growling from what he said, you did you best to keep it in check. Taking another bite of the ring, nearly choke when he directs his attention to you.

"What do you think, Baroness?"

Swallowing the lodged food, pat your lips cleaning hiding your cough, shoot daggers at him. Force a smile on your lips. "I find it wonderful."

"Wonderful how?"

"Sweet. It is kindly sweet. That is how I find it."

"How is that you find it such? Is there a certain succulence in it? Surely you can taste the difference with this meal Sebastian has made compared to all his previous ones."

Setting your napkin over your lap, wish to kick him in the knee if you were close enough. "Sebastian has made many different meals, each one is rather delicious."

 _Rather,_ Sebastian scoffs with a quick eye roll and amused smirk.

"How so?" Lau asked, you could hear the light joy he was taking in this. That smile, you just wanted to smack it off. He knew you did.

Gripping your fork stop yourself from trembling. Shoot a look to Ciel who was busy talking to Francis and Alexis. Sighing, he was still doing this, what a child.

"I will be honest, Mr. Lau the words I have to express about the meal today that Sebastian has presented is," you pause. Your mind went blank for a minute. The words you had ready to speak where there, but some how changed and you didn't hear them until all eyes fell on you. Sebastian himself was surprised.

Ciel's head turns bewiled for a moment. Lizzie was nearly, very nearly brought to hears the way you painted his praise. Edward too. You even smiled, not a false one, but one that was true. Eyes reflected the same. Yet, everything was blacked out for you until the last word left your lips did you realize it.

The whole room feel into a air of hush, you felt. Looking around not sure why, confused for a moment. Only Harmony's amazed and happy smile only made sense.

"That was beautiful May!" she nearly shouts giggling. "Mr. Sebastian did you hear that? Did you?" She turns to the stun demon.

What did you say? No one seem to tell you, nor could you even remember. Even if you wanted too. Setting your fork down look to Ciel. Who's bewilderment hadn't left his face either. "Can I be..excused?"

He nods slowly. Allowing it. Rising you bid farewell to everyone and leave still in puzzlement. Your head down just a bit trying to figure it out, walking out even thanking Sebastian. Mey-Rin quickly follows.

Taking to your library sit down still at a lost. "Mey-Rin, what did I say?" You asked, hoping she might know.

Her mouth closes tight. "...….." Shaking her flushed face. Sweating nearly.

"Mey-Rin! What did I say?"

Shakily her eyes meet yours and see you needed her. The strained confusion you held. "You don't remember?" She whispers to herself. Now she wondered if she should tell you or not. Opening her mouth a knock comes to the door.

"May, are you in here?" It was Ciel.

Quickly Mey-Rin hurries and opens the door. "Master!" She bows deeply.

He walks right by her to you. "Mey-Rin leave us." He orders, she does though not before casting you worried looked. When the door clicks shut, Ciel lets out a heavy sigh. Pinching his brow. "Please tell me why you said such a thing?"

There was an odd frustration and calmness in his words. "I honestly, don't remember what it was that I said. Didn't I say the food was rather valuable. A wonderful taste that was well done?"

He shakes his head. "No. Not even close. May, I don't have time for these games," he sighs. Folding his arms. "just tell me why you said it?"

That was it, you didn't know. You don't remember. Ciel searches you for the reasoning, surprised when found nothing but confusion.

Harmony eyes swim in the sea of presents under the tree, her eyes twinkled with ever color of wrapping paper they crossed. Green. Bright red. Blues. Silvers. Golds! Purples! It was heaven, so many presents and all..most of them for her. She saw her name on at least twelve may more. From Ciel of course and her sister. Lizzie, Edward, Aunt Francis and Uncle Alexis too. There was even some from Lau and Ran Mao. A few others too. All these presents from everyone she knew, except, her eyes lowered looking at the names. There were certain gifts missing, a certain name. A certain color of red.

No elaborate bows either.

Maybe, they were just lost in the mail. Yeah, that was it. Hopefully, her letter to the jolly man would allow them to come. Reaching for one she picks it out and shakes it. She heard something move inside, trying to deuced what it might be puts it down tired from trying. Picking up another one, she hoped it would a new doll. Or better a new tea set. Maybe even a bike! There was one big enough to be one. Sitting in the center. Determined to shake it, she starts to swim towards it, moving many others out the way. Her little physical strength was enough to move a few, so she decided to climb over the rest. Crawling, stretches her hand towards her prize, to be scooped up by another.

"And just what are you doing?"

Harmony yelps quickly covering her mouth in a cold sweat. She was caught. Shutting her eyes didn't make it go away or make her invisible. "Well?" Francis asked sternly, setting her down.

Opening one eye, Harmony looks up to find her and Alexis. Her eyes remained firm waiting for an answer. Puckering her eyes as cute as she could and in her sweetest voice Harmony answers. "Sorry."

Her attempt didn't work on Francis, she remained unaffected. Alexis on the other hand throws himself on his adorable niece. Scooping her up in his arms. "My precious child!"

"Honestly." Francis mumbles at her husband. There was no point in scolding the child now, not when her husband was like this. Luckily another took her attention. Leaving Harmony and Alexis for another's. Heading to their room. "Edward?" She knocks on the door. Hearing voices behind it, belong to her daughter. "Edward, open the door we need to talk."

Shushing and hushing stopped the talk between her child, in a few seconds he opened the door. "Mother, yes?"

Sensing something between her children, Francis eyes them sharply. Sending a sweat trickling from their brows. Her eyes narrow, reminding herself to ask about it later. Another matter required her attention. "Elizabeth, I need to speak to your brother."

Understanding she leaves right away. Calling for Harmony down the hall, with Paula joining her. Waiting for her daughter to be far enough, Francis walks in and shuts the door. "Sit."

He does so.

It was getting late, Mey-Rin prepared the bath for May and now set to get her bed ready. It was nearing nearly close to 9:30, pulling the covers back smoothing them out, laying out her nightgown. Keeping track of time, her mistress would be done soon. Fluffing the pillows right, hopefully. The bed needed to be comfortable, she would have done the other rooms, but Sebastian gave her strict instructions to only keep to May and no one else. Done with the bed, she goes to the closet opening it and takes out May's holiday dress, it was elegant and rich. Smooth and well. She could nearly stop herself from blushing. Imaging May in such lovely clothing. It would wrap and hug her well. She would look more than a Baroness.

"Almost like a princess!" She gushes. Turning red. "The Baroness will lovely, yes she will." Her eyes check for anything out of place. Any sort of snag. There was none, everything crisp and clean. Puts it back. Closing the door. When she noticed something. "What's this?" She reaches out.

"Mey-Rin? What are you doing?" Sebastian appears at the doorway, startling her.

She nearly jumped out of her skin. "N-Nothing!" Whips around quickly. Laughing nervously. "I was just...umm..."

He peers at her work, making sure it was done. "It seems you managed this, I believe the Baroness might be done with her bathing. Should you not be there?" His eyes whip her. "Well?"

He was right. "Yes! I-I forgot!" she hurries and scoops up the nightgown, leaves to the bathroom. He waits and listens till she was far gone. Hearing her knock on the door and enter. He enters the room, shutting the door just a bit.

Making sure no one was coming walks to where he saw Mey-Rin reaching for something. It was in the closet, opening it his eyes search around. The corner, she was reaching for something in the corner. Kneeling down, eyes glowing slightly seeing through the bit of darkness, his nose picked a all too familiar scent and sound.

"What in the world?" He reaches for it, gripping a nice sizeable box. Something moved in it. Pulling it out slowly he hadn't noticed the approaching voice and footsteps. Until it was upon him.

"Sebastian? What are you doing?" you said a bit startled he was in here.

He stands quickly shutting the closet. Standing before it. You arch a brow, steadily moving your eyes to corner of your closet. "Why were you looking in my closet?" You asked walking over. He moves aside bowing.

"My apologizes, I thought I saw something, troubling."

There was nothing troubling, just him going through your things, when he shouldn't especially with your closet. He notices you stepping between him and the closet with cautiously.

"Well, thank you. But there is nothing." You assure him clearing your throat the same time he heard that same faint noise coming from it. Your foot steps blocking his view.

Just what were you hiding? A rising question in his mind, along with another. He spoke that was meant to be spoken in the mind, left his mouth. "Baroness, your words from earlier, did you mean them?"

This question again. He watches your eyes widen and drop confused. Searching. "I...I am not sure. I honestly cannot remember the words I spoke." Searching for them, finding nothing.

He wasn't sure if he should believe it or not. A odd part of him lingered on being so. He wasn't sure why. The silence patience broke when a soft chortle left your lips. "Honestly, I cannot remember, it seems everyone can. But, I cannot. Sorry," you notice his unamused look. "I feel it is best I laugh this off other wise, I would began to feel rather dread."

"So it would seem." He clears his throat walking to the door. "I should be off, there is much for tomorrow. Good night, Baroness." He bids you opening and leaving. Shutting the door.

"Well, A Mid Winter's Night Dream I see?" Lau said catching Sebastian leaving.

Holding his rising nerves Sebastian endures. "Just checking up on the Baroness, is there something I can do for you Mr. Lau?"

Lau looks back at your room. "Oh, no, nothing. I've thought to take a nice walk before heading to bed. It seems my Lovely Flower," Sebastian growls lowly. "is resting herself. She blooming rather well, would you not agree?"

"Yes, the master's cousins are blooming into lovely young women."

"That they are. That they are. Well, good night."

Lau walks off a smile slipping on his lips, Sebastian's eyes follow growling, hearing Lau pet name speak from his lips. "Please reframe from calling the Baroness such a name." He warns the oriental man.

Lau stops smirking more to himself. "Oh, forgive me, I did not mean to. It just slips out. But, she is a lovely flower, the question is who's. I suppose. Well, again good night."


	73. Gift

In a private room a body gets dragged in and thrown to the floor. Pulling themselves to their knees, head bowed to the floor pleadingly. Their body trembled under glare towering over them. The room was haunting chill, they flinched from small draft. Cowering more.

"Please, please I beg you." They tremble pleading. Lowering their head pressing it to the floor. Causing a small bruise to form. "I ask for just more...more time. I beseech you! Just a bit more, I-I am...I-I..." Biting their trembling lip, tears streaming down, their cries filled the room.

Others stood around in their dark hooded robes, turn their heads all at once at the one standing in a dark golden hooded robe. Their eyes upon the one before them. Hearing their messily whimpers, fell on nothing but deaf ears. Snarling disgusted by such a display, while also taking a slight amusement in it. They trembled under them like a frighten pup.

Time? They wanted more time? Narrowing their eyes coldly, they had all the time they were given. It was a gift, they knew the second they came here. Raising a hand place it upon their follower's head lightly.

Taking a deep breath, feel their body tense up. "Calm, child." They softly say, sliding their hand to the side of their face. "You must not fear, the end. You must not. Time has given you a gift, a wonderful gift," they pause, taking their hand off. "a gift that must returned!" Grips their throat, their cold dark eyes watch life leave their follower's eyes.

Tossing the body aside, wipe their hand. "Filth." The leader said stepping over them. "Discard of them." They order snapping their fingers.

Right away two members went and picked up the body. Bowing respectfully silently repeating their manta. "Master." One spoke following the leader, urgently.

"What?" The leader snaps back, slipping off their robe, stand waiting as two other members come quickly and dress them. "Make this quick, I must get back to a much more mundane importance."

Biting their lips, they knew the limit patience of their master. Each second that passed, only seem to increase it. Despite their master's calm expression. "I-I was wondering Master, if, we are to move on soon? To collect the stolen time? Your acquaintance, it seems, they have not yet delivered and you have more than willing given up such?"

Adjusting their fine clothing. Smooth their hair back. Checking themselves in the mirror making sure they were presentable. "That is not of your concern."

"I understand that, but, Master!" They raise their voice to quickly be silenced, permanently. The others kept their eyes away.

One comes quickly with a towel and cleans the blood from their Master's hand. Who carefully looked at their hand. "Well, I best get my hands cleaned before returning home. My dear wife would not take kindly to such an appearance. I cannot worry her fragile health. Her sensitive mind can only take so much." They breath deeply, checking themselves once more. Find a wrinkle, quickly smooth it out. "What time is it?"

"Nearing midnight, Master."

Midnight, the holiday was nearly here. Merriment and heavenly joy. Colors of light and richness, the time of family. Presents. Delicious spice milk, with a bit of chocolate and maybe mint. Roasted beef, the center of the holiday meal. Caroling to be sung by those with the heart to stand out in the cold. Children running about gleeful with their newest toys. Their smiles never dropping, not even for a second.

Chiming bells of carols. Stories read and spoke around the hearth.

Yes, a lovely day. A lovely time. Soon the new year would be come and everything would change.

Change indeed, walk through the quiet halls of midnight, Sebastian listen to Harmony's heavy light steps sneak from her room to one of the large windows of the hall. Peering and searching for any sign of the red jolly, fat man. Curious he went to look himself, keeping his distance as her child wonder took over. She could barely stand on her tippy toes. Which were aching, he saw bits of flaming red of strain. But, she did it.

Oh, he wanted to laugh, but kept it down. Continuing watching her huff in frustration and walk off. Holding her favorite white bunny, now becoming wet with her hot tears. Refused to hand her head in defeat and disappointment. Remaining strong, for a moment he thought he saw Ciel in her, cute, she was mimicking the young master.

Listening carefully and following her at a safe distance, stops briefly for a moment at May's door. Gives it a glance, not realizing he had leaned forward his ear about nearly pressed against the door. Realizing it, steps back and continues his trailing of Harmony.

Stopping at the top of the stairs, watches her ascend down slowly and carefully on each step. His eyes make sure she was holding the railing tightly. For some reason he held his breath when he thought she might have slipped. But, she catches herself. Bold child she was. A small sigh of relief left his lips. Ascending down the stairs after, she made her way to the parlour room where she insisted on leaving out some sort of treats for the jolly man. With some nice milk, wanting to follow what the book and her peers had said. To the point she showed it to Sebastian. Pointing. And expecting him to do as it was in the book.

Quite a ridiculous request of him and his skills. But, she pleaded nearly turning red that he do it. So, he did. To the point she over saw it, all of it. Making sure the treats where good and well. Tasting the milk he made, again and again and again, he quickly realized she just wanted to drink it. Just as she did with the treats he made. That he had to, _kindly_ kick her out the kitchen and threaten to take away her treats. Which to his surprise when she went crying to her sister, she agreed. Telling Harmony she needed to let him be, as he knew what to do.

Made the demon wonder if this was just her being kind because of the holidays? The Baroness had been giving out rather kind words to him, the point of it was from dinner. He still hadn't fully shaken and it still plagued his mind.

Reaching the room, he kept his back pressed on the wall, and glanced in. Finding to his surprise she hadn't touched the uneaten plate of treats or drunk the milk. She just sat before the small hearth, holding her bunny, staring at the dancing flames. Solemnly. There was a reflection of happier times, dancing in those amber eyes, that sunk more with each one. That came with a soft whimper. She buried in her bunny. Silencing the other noises, Sebastian focused on Harmony's private whisper. The girl shut her eyes tightly, to stop whatever rose inside from coming out, that her poor little body trembled lightly.

There was no frost of cold, just...sadness.

Sadness, Harmony felt lift away from the soft touch on her back, opens her eyes surprised finding a gloved hand out before her, from Sebastian. Smiling softly with warm eyes at her. A soft yelp leaves her throat. Her body jolted back just a bit. Clung to her bunny, meet his eyes pleadingly, with a single finger pressed on his lips, seal it.

His hand still out for her, waiting for her take it. Her small hand rest in his, squeezes it. A warm rush through her body, her hand squeezed more. Stands and before Sebastian could blink throws herself around his neck. Cling tightly. She nearly pulled him down, as she dangled from him, her toes barely touching the floor. His body went tense with shock. Yet, his heart gave a lightening leap that oddly quickened...softly. Increasing with each passing second Harmony remained the way she did. His mind trying to comprehend this, found his arms scooping the girl up and his legs carrying her back to her room. A hand softly on her head, patting it soothingly. Stopping her whimpering, that turned mellow breathing. Extra weight on his shoulder and in his arms.

She had fallen asleep.

Walking up the stairs, stops hearing a soft creek coming from the servants quarters. Someone was here, growling softly turns to investigate, stopping remembering Harmony. Who moved form the tense of his shoulders, relaxes them. She settles. Biting his lip, growls softly, listens as he walked upstairs, to whomever it was there open one of the doors, slip inside and open something in the room. Wanting to pick of his pace, held back. Harmony would wake, if he did that.

He had to take his delicate time. Walking down the hall, pass each room, walk right pass May's. Stops for a sec, realized something. About to turn his head, Harmony moves again. Sighing mentally continued his way to her room.

Reaching it, opens the door and lays her in bed. He could easily leave her, but, instead tucks her in warmly. Double checks she was snugged, seeing her smile slowly return. Lifts up her arm and places her bunny there. Patting it softly, brushing a bit of hair from her face. Made her smile grow more.

"Thank you." She said in her sleep rolling over. Yawning, curls up with her bunny.

He waits a few more minutes making sure she was truly asleep, leaves, stops when he hears her whisper that "D" word again. Holding the doorknob, he shuts the door. Softly walks away, when far enough runs to the servants' quarters. Carefully opens the door, finding Baldroy, Finnian, Tanaka, Finnian and Snake (with Dottie) sleeping soundly. He quickly checks for anything out of place, finding nothing. Moving onto Mey-Rin's room, goes in and out quickly.

Nothing.

Like the others.

The last room, was his own. Opening the door surveys the room closely. Taking cautious steps, guard up and ready to end. Looking everywhere, finding nothing wrong, yet. Moving to the window, it was fine. Nothing. In or out. He checks behind the bed, nothing. Every single inch, the last, his closet. Opening it baring his teeth with a soft wrinkled snarl.

That drops, a surprised gasp he gave and confusion in his eyes. There, in his closest, on the floor...a box. A white box with dark ribbon kindly around it. There were a few holes in it, if one looked carefully. And...a meow. A soft meow. Quickly he opens it, stun to find a cat. A soft silver kitten, with alluring honey eyes. Looking directly at him. With a cute poinsettia tied around her neck, nicely.

She was so clean. So delicate. So lovely. Holding it in his hands, with a small smile. That turns into confusion, a gift? Who gave him a gift?


	74. Question

Hello everyone I just had a question, would like the Book of Atlantis (Luxury Liner ) to be done in the story? (I know it happened before the Emerald Witch). Let know :) It is a thought I have.


	75. Wake-Up

The manor laid quiet all through out, the only sound made came from Finnian creaking the door to his room open. A finger to his lip to Baldory, Snake and Tanaka. Even Dottie. They tiptoe out meeting up Mey-Rin who zips her lips shut, smiling. Despite their efforts of tiptoeing the floor under them still cracked from the pressure. Giddily they make their way from the servants' quarters to the main floor. It was quiet. It was warm and bright.

The sun nearly awake, bring new light for this joyous day. Finnian stood looking out at the snow across the grounds. A white winter wonderland. Frost all around, a gentle cozy coat. Icicles hung. So many wonderful thoughts came through his mind, beamed on his face. Becoming excited when it hadn't started yet. It was hard to contain it all, his body trembled all over. Ready to blow, if Baldory hadn't come quickly and covered his mouth with a harsh shush from the others. A flick from the older to set him straight.

Using hand gestures Baldory reminds Finnian and gets him to focus. Nodding, Finnian salutes and follows Baldory's lead. Up the stairs and down the hall. Passing man doors, searching for the right one. Their pace picked up, tiptoeing was thrown out. Finally, finding the door Finnian grabs the knob before Mey-Rin could and rips it off its hinges. Bursting in and finally explodes.

"Merry Christmas! Lady Harmony!"

Harmony throws her blankets off rubbing her eyes, to be swooped up in Finnian's arms. He held her high shouting again and again. "Merry Christmas! Merry Christmas!"

Giggles erupted from the little girl, partly from being thrown up and down by the young man and his behavior. Clapping her hands joining his merriment.

"Yes! Merry Christmas!" She said between each toss from him. Laughing more than she spoke.

Seeing their cue the others take out bells and jingle them festively. "Merry Christmas! Lady Harmony." They said in unison, living up the room it spread through the manor. Waking up others.

Rubbing her eye Lizzie steps out. "What in the world?" Searches for the noise. Quickly realizing why and sleep fell from her in place of a merry smile. Rushing back inside grabs her robe, runs out to join them.

An infectious it was affecting everyone. Sitting up stretch with a small yawn and rub of the eyes. Tossing the covers to side stand, Harmony's and others now including Lizzie cheers rang louder now. There was no point in trying to sleep and block it out, the holiday was now here. Hearth Day, correction Christmas. Christmas you sigh staring out the window...the snow was a beautiful white. Nothing like what you've seen in books it seem to have a spell over you. Walking to the window open it just a bit allowing it cool air to brush against you.

So fresh. So sweet.

You could stand here forever. Though you weren't a full fan of the cold...this kind was fine. Cider, apple cider would be good right now. Actually, it would be perfect. By now, you'd be making it. The cottage would be filled with its lovely spices. Cinnamon being the strongest. A hint of nutmeg, a special ingredient you'd add. Just to give it a spark. Gingerbread cookies or biscuits. With spice honey jam. Hot chocolate, with peppermint sticks in it. Whip cream to give it a lovely presentation. Berry pancakes, something Harmony loved having. Or it would be hot cereal. Eggs with parsley in them, whatever you needed you'd get from the garden to make Hearth-Christmas morning wonderful. Gifts under the tree mostly for Harmony. Some for you as well, Madam Red had come two days before to deliver them.

Madam Red.

Your eyes whimper, this was the first time not being with her. It was always so much...fun. She'd come in so extravagantly, nearly knocking the door down, her arms filled with gifts her butler behind her. Who carried the most, poor gentleman. When Harmony was two, you recalled how she waddled over to Madam Re...no..that wasn't what she wanted to be called, sighing, mother. How Harmony waddled over to mother arms stretched out, the woman instantly scooped up the toddler. Coddling her right away. And when Harmony could run to the woman did so, mother scooped her up just the same. Both their cheeks pressed together, their smiles the same. Though, mother's was more than even your own.

Yes.

It was always wonderful. Today, you wondered how it would be, even though you presented yourself as such. Would it be the same? As it had been many years ago? Still staring at the snow, it was just so white, so pure. Never had you seen such a rarity. No taint upon it. Not a single drop of poison. Nothing red. This was to something joyous to behold, if it was, why was your hand trembling slightly? Covering it, hold it still. But, it didn't stop. It began to burn, squeezing your hand more trying to suppress it, nails nearly digging in. Pierce from the cold shiver through your spine. You nearly gasped, backing away from the window. Your eyes wide, that wasn't any ordinary chill.

No.

It wasn't. No chill could make your body tense up. Except one...that smile. That ear-to-ear grin spread thinly across their lips. Those eyes...those luminescent eyes! Pierced right through you. The thought sent a sharp pain through you. Clenching your chest, nearly fall only if you hadn't caught yourself. It hurt. It burned. Their presence you could feel it, standing over you. Their shadow swallowing you up, reminding you...reminding you of...

"Baroness." A knock came to your door on the other side. It was Paula. "I've come to get you. Have you risen?"

You didn't respond, she knocks again, asking the same thing. There was again no response, Paula stood waiting. Lizzie had instructed her to get you, while she joined Harmony and the others. With everyone else up and out, it was only the Baroness who hadn't been accounted for. It was believed she was still sleeping. Knocking again lightly. Paula calls again.

"I suppose," she said woefully. "she must still be sleep-"

The doors opens and you come out, right as rain. Robe and all, giving a slight yawn. "Oh! Paula, excuse me, I did not mean to present myself in such a way." Covering your mouth, with another small yawn.

She smiles relived. "That is alright, I've come to get you, everyone is gathering by the tree and-"

"Let me guess, Harmony is most eager to open her presents?" You said finishing for her.

She nods with a light chuckle and nod. Which you join with her, to her surprise. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to speak ill about Lady Harmony-"

You stop her. "No. It is alright, I know my sister well. She can be," you give a thought with a soft chortle stepping out the room, shutting the door. "rather impatient. I believe even more so because of Ciel." You laugh again. "Well, I suppose we best be off then." You walk down the hall, she quickly follows. "It's such a lovely morning isn't it?"

It took just a few minutes to reach the others, you enter with Paula behind. The room was lite with natural lighting and of course Harmony and the others merriness. Everyone was gathered around the tree as Paula said. Ciel though didn't look well, more annoyed anything. From his twitching brow that seem to whip with each passing second. Francis and Alexis stood together, robes and all, like Edward and Lizzie, Francis looked right at you once you entered. You bid morning with a smile and nervous laugh. That jolted away from her sharp glare. You were sure it cut you.

What you wouldn't do to tug on something right now. "Good morning, Aunt Francis and Uncle Alexis." You smile kindly. "Merry Christmas."

"Yes, good morning and Merry Christmas." She said back, to your surprise. You were expecting some sort of discipline or scolding from her, the way you arrived later than the others.

"Good morning and Merry Christmas." Alexis said after his wife. Though he offered a warm smile.

Turning to Edward you walk over to him. "Good morning, Edward." You smile softly. "And Merry Christmas." Holding your breath, was he going to return the same wish and greeting to you?

He'd been rather off lately, you weren't sure why, it made your stomach drop. The seconds that passed seem like hours, the silence in return cut deep. He wasn't going to say it back. So you move away and he jolts right up.

"Yes! Good morning and Merry Christmas!"

His outburst brought all eyes on him, hushing the room. The only sound was his racing heartbeat, that increased from the eyes on him. His face now a tomato. Begins slightly fanning himself. "...Ahem.." he coughs clearing his throat. Calms down. Composing himself. "I mean, good morning and Merry Christmas, May."

Your face lite up. Finally, he spoke. No jittery or stammering. Just Edward. He saw the brightness return back, it was either his eyes or something because the room seem to light up more when you smiled, pleased. His cheeks warmed with the smile he gave you.

Lizzie sighs inside, relived. Watching the two. Yes, the room seem to have become brighter. Holding out his arm for you. "Would you like to start?"

Taking his arm, laughing just a bit nod. "Yes. I would."

"Yay!"Harmony squeals, clapping up. Jumping up and down with Finnian. Wasting no time she starts, with the others help. Picking up a gift and searching for her name.

There where so many, so many gifts she would have drowned without help from Sebastian. Who had to pry her from a few that weren't her and prevent her from being crushed by a few. Lizzie joined her, they searched for gifts for the other. A few times Harmony popped up before Ciel, startling him. He nips at her, she smiles giggling. Begging him to help her search for more presents, he tired to set some ground rules but it didn't work. She overlooked them.

A new dollhouse.

New sets of shoes. New dresses and gowns. Hair accessories. Dolls. Toys. Books and so much more. Her little heart was overwhelmed with such treasures. As she went from end of the tree to around it, you opened yours mildly. The gifts were lovely, though some you felt weren't you or didn't need. Took pleasure in the amount of books you received, that you started to read them nearly forgetting about the rest of the gifts you had. If not for Francis who came over with a elongated box or package, wrapped in icy blue paper with gold ribbon with a matching bow.

It wasn't a book, you could tell that from the size. What was it? She places it in your arms. "I personally picked this out for you." She said, there was a hint of pride in her words and eyes that soften for a second. "I believe it will suit you well."

Taking it gratefully from her, she remain standing before you waiting for you to open. Actually her eyes urged you to do it. Grabbing some of the paper pill it off, taking off the bow and ribbon. Watching it slide down to the floor. Find a Cherrywood box, with gold engravings. It was fine and delicate. Your fingers trace the designs, stop on the latches, open them.

Surprised at what laid there softly on its mahogany cushion, you nearly gasped stunned. It was beyond beautiful. So poised and cold. Yet, it gave off a warm heartbeat or maybe it was just your mind. It was a master piece, you could only imagine how much it must have cost. Francis studied her niece's reaction, smiling to herself.

"I-It's..."you try to find the right words to say, eyes remained on it. Should you pick it up? You weren't sure, it looked to...important to do so, but the eyes of Francis told you so. Reaching out pick it up, holding just a bit from its cushion.

It was light, like a feather. Its grip was firm but also tender. Nothing like what you used to use back with...back then in...what was it? How well did this cut? It seem sharp enough to cut the air. It could pierce more than flesh it would seem. Though of course you didn't want to try it. Despite how tempting it felt, the air was just fine.

"I knew you'd like it." Francis said pleased. "I felt it most appreciate this be your gift from me and me alone. You have proven yourself well, and," her eyes slide to another. "worthy. I am very proud in calling you my niece, May. You are a strong woman, more than you know, you hold yourself well and steady. Your love and strength coincide together, I know the feeling well. I have hope, that one day it will join you to another. Who shares your values."

Not sure what she meant remained marveled at your gift, the teachings, trainings...lessons came back gripping the hilt. A perfect fit, a rush went through you that calmed from Francis's hand on yours. It brought you back, finding her staring at you with warm pride and joy. For a woman like herself, she expressed it well, in her eyes. A sensation came over you, it was...was...you weren't sure what it was, but it felt...good. Glancing quickly over at Harmony who was now throwing up wrapping paper with Lizzie while eating a peppermint.

A smile on her face, a treasured one, looking back at your gift. This was the reason why, why you did it, those lessons...everything. Closing your eyes briefly...Francis was right, your love and strength did coincide. They had to, they needed to. Opening your eyes find them upon Ciel, who was trying hard not to snap at Harmony who now began to dress him in paper, laughing. Something inside you swelled, mirroring the same feeling you had towards Harmony. Gripping the hilt tighter, release and set it back onto the cushion. Close the lid.

Hold case close. "Thank you, Aunt Francis."


	76. Christmas Fun

With a mighty ripe Miguel tears away the colorful wrapped paper on his gift, his eyes gleamed greedily as a smile curled on his lips. Picking up the item in his hands hold it high over his head. He finally had it. He finally got it! It was all his and no one else, just his. Every piece was here and accounted for, one of the many things checked off his list of gifts he wanted. Whether it be from that jolly red-suit wearing man, with the long and fluffy bread he sent his letter to or from his parents, it didn't matter.

As his father said many times, _As long as you get your prize, it doesn't matter how it came about._

Not caring for the name upon the tag, he had what his little heart desired. What any six year old's heart desired he couldn't wait to play with it, his new wooden toy boat. All decorative and everything, like a true sailor. It had its mast, deck, stern in the right place. It moved too! How lucky was he, even luckier as it was painted in his favorite color, a deep orange with burnt orange, and regular orange. He wasn't sure why he love this color, there was a bit of amber, the sails were the color. His eyes remained fixed on them the longest. Gazing at them fondly, that color...it remined him so much of...of...feeling his cheeks heat, a hand comes and pinches it tightly.

A teasing snicker followed behind the pinch. "Aww, come and look at this lot? He's got his little cheeks burning like a fire."

Miguel knew that voice well, furrowing tries to swat their hand away. "Stop it! Leave me alone! Rafa!"

The young man didn't and kept pulling upon Miguel's cheek. Stretching. Laughing in enjoyment at his brother's torment, Rafa's dark eyes share in the laughter. Erupting now. Miguel whimpers rose too. The rest of their siblings gathered around the tree opening their gifts tried their best to ignore them, but it was rather hard. Alejandro having enough snaps at them to be settle, to be snapped back from Rafa. An object thrown at Rafa's head grazed it. His head whips to the one responsible, it was none other than his other brother, who pushed up his spectacles. Eyes deadly commanding Rafa to stop, angering the young man who stood up. His brother just as fast, waiting and accepting the challenge.

Each gripping something in their hand, neither caring on what was happening around them. Using this Miguel hurries and moves away running straight to their mother entered the room, Libby closely behind who was utterly shocked at the behavior befalling before them. While her mistress remained pleasant and airy. Her to pre-teen sons tussling around the floor. Rafa throwing punches, while her other Daniel throwing insulting words. It was a good thing both boys were still in their nightwear, otherwise, well, they would have ruin clothes.

Every nerve in her body screamed, yet Libby kept her mouth tightly shut as steamed build up, it poured out her ears. All the while her mistress tended to Miguel who clung to her crying and pointing at Rafa, showing her his red cheek. Offering her youngest son comfort, patting him lightly on the head with a light embrace.

Fuming now, Libby pushes up her sleeves and proceeds to stride strongly over to the two, when a powerful and modulated voice stops and hushes everything. Lady Constatine heart leapt, Rafa and Daniel stop and quickly straighten themselves up. Just as their father enters, all eyes and head turn to large open double doors. Their mother arms greeted the man first before anyone.

Embracing him. "Dearest, welcome home."

"Welcome, Lord Constatine." Libby greets. "Merry Christmas."

"Thank you, Libby." He said kindly, his eyes warmly meeting each family member. Beaming brightly, brightest meeting his wife's. "It is truly a blessing to see you all, again. All of you."

The others knew the last words were for his wife. As were her own. "I am glad you have returned and made it for the holidays. I was worried, you would not be able too. Work, it did not hold you up?"

He shakes his head. "No. It would never. I just had make sure time was no being wasted, that is all. This time right here, will not be."

A smile filled Lady's Constantine's face. "That is wonderful to hear. It truly is." Rest her head upon his chest. A soft sigh of joy and tears. "It is good to have you home."

"Of course, home is my haven." He kisses the top of her head tenderly.

* * *

Soma was sure this work, it had too. After all he heard about it from Harmony, after all he had Agni help him research about it. This would be prefect. Harmony would be most surprised and on top of that...May she would be so...so happy. Yes, he could picture it, the adoring look in those bright eyes showing him with love. He could hear very words leave those delicate lips, praising and if lucky a kiss on his cheek.

Harmony would forever call him Veerji. Forever and ever. Retained in his dream, Agni made sure all was well and right with each, from the large red coat down to the black boots. And even the white fluffy wool bread that hung a bit off the prince's face. It was just a bit of a challenge in the carriage, but he managed. It was worth it, his prince was going through this length to ensure...to surprise...trying hard to hold back his own tears Angi proudly praises the young man. He devotion, his love radiated off Soma like the sun. It glew more in the presence of the...Baroness. Never had he seen Soma with a such smile, a smile of a man deeply in love. Having his heart guide him.

What a wedding it would, between the two. His prince and the Baroness, yes, it would be glorious. Such a sweet and lovely union. Their story would be more meaning than gods and goddess themselves, their story would be written in the stars. And after the wedding...their family would bloom. Three maybe five kids they'd have. Yes! His prince...a father...the though tearfully welled up in his eyes.

His prince. The future princess. A union of pure love.

It must happen!

Fired with determination, Agni would not fail his prince. He would make sure it will go as the future sees it.

* * *

Breakfast was delicious as always, much better in Harmony's mind. The holidays, how much more could she express her like of it? A million times and more, she sung it and showed it. The manor was filled with her laughter and giggles, doors opened allowing her free entry in and out. Leaving a wet trail of wet and melted snow behind. It was alright. No one bothered to spoil her fun. They allowed her to enjoy her child wonder, riding Dottie outside in the snow. Building snowmen with Finnian and Snake. Baldroy too and Tanaka. Making snow angels, she tired to get Sebastian to do it, but he declined quickly.

She threw up snow all around, allowing it sprinkle and fall down. Ran Mao joined her, the two together it would seem. The closeness of their relationship was showing as Harmony allowed her to hold her favorite bunny. There was not a single peppermint that Harmony did not have in her mouth, Lau helped her. Sneaking them to her when she was told she could not have anymore as it would spoil her appetite.

Business was business in Lau's mind, so he didn't mind. Harmony paid him in her own form of currency, with Ciel's 'secret' stash of sweets. His personal favorites. Which he accepted. It rather hard to keep up with the girl, seeing her zip her and there. Playing with her new toys one minute and the next outside catching snowflakes with her tongue or stomping in other's footprints. Lizzie joined her delightful cousin, Paula behind. Ciel didn't mind, he even took away from his own studies to watch her outside.

(Lizzie insisted.)

Francis and her husband joined though remained at the doors watching. The woman watching her youngest niece fondly, while carefully watching her eldest niece and son's interaction. Observing the way both of them stood together side by side, calmly. Arms linked. Edward's hand lightly and strong on May's. Who squeezed his arm lightly in comfort and relax. The closeness between them was there, there barely an inch of space between them. They walked in sync and talked with great interest. Both held the other's smile not just on their lips, but also in their eyes. If only her son could get a hold his warming cheeks, that just seem to fluster more than needed.

She longed to know what they two talked about, but it would have to wait. They matched so well together, she could see the heated love in her son's green eyes beam. Growing stronger. With each passing second. As for May, it was a bit hard to tell. But, Francis knew the girl was rather shy and modest. Defiantly modest, but strong.

A strength that Francis felt mirrored her own. One that worth pride, one that she was proud of. A strength not to mistaken, one that has pushed through a great deal, that was unyielding, that burned. Burned internally, blazed when needed. She saw it, many times, during their...training.

Francis, pushed the girl. Pushed May, saw the raw young woman that was deserving of the title given to her by Angelina. There was passion in those golden eyes. A drive. Baroness, the title itself just fit, yet another did as well. One Francis desired for May to have soon...very soon. Alexis saw the determination in his wife's eyes as they narrow strongly upon his eldest niece. Smiling to himself, agreeing.

Thank goodness for her new gloves, otherwise Harmony's little hands would have frozen. Jumping up and clasping at the falling flakes coming down gently, a wide smile on chasing a few. Trips a bit on her feet, gets up quickly dusting herself off and continues. Like nothing happened. Ciel smiles to himself proud, while Lizzie gasped worried.

"Don't worry," he calms her, resting a hand on her trembling one. Calming her. She looks at him unsure. "Harmony is fine." Relived Lizzie smiles.

Still following and running through arms up high, someone comes and scoops her right up. A surprised gasped followed by elated laugh spreads through the air. Her body tossed up high and lightly, caught by strong and secure hands. Her amber eyes meet with Finnian's blue ones.

"Mr. Finnian! Again! Again!" she claps through laughter.

He smiles cheeky. "Alright!" He throws her up again, this time a bit higher. Catches her just fine. This time her eye meet with Snake's. Squealing reaching out for him, he takes her and holds her. As she flaps her arms wildly in good spirit.

A small warm smile broke on his face, from her contagious spirit. His snakes came and kissed her. Tickled and giggled by their kisses Harmony just erupts. Her wiggling, caused Snake to set her down. His snakes stop. Taking his hand and Finnian's. "Hide and Seek! Let's play!"

They agree with a nod. Harmony yells for Ran Mao to join. She comes as called. "Lizzie! Come and play!" Harmony insist, waving. Lizzie leaves Ciel's side without a second thought. Happily accepting. "Ms. Paula! Come on! You too! Mey-Rin!" Harmony soon invite everyone. Ciel declines. Quickly changing his mind to avoid any crying and whipping look he felt from his aunt.

"Shall we?" Edward asked you, hand extended out towards Harmony. You nod. "Alright then."

You and him join. Everyone was here, except Sebastian who stood back with Francis and Alexis. They listen to Harmony give the rules. The wrong ones, she wanted everyone to find her, which was quickly corrected. She would find everyone and Ciel insisted Sebastian be the one to help her. To his displeasure, but agreed. Closing her eyes, she counts...somewhat correctly as all the excitement caused her to miscount. Sebastian corrects her. Once she reached thirty (as close as she could get) begins the hunt.

She darted off to quickly be taken by the hand by Sebastian. "Stay close, Lady Harmony." He lightly tells her.

They walk through the snow, such a trivial game, he could smell everyone single person. He could find them each, dragging this out was going to be...tiresome. But, his master insisted he do it and he could disobey an order. Holding her hand tightly, kept her close. The girl was bouncing with energy. Looking in places no one was. After about three minutes they find Mey-Rin and Lizzie first. Who go back to Francis and Alexis. Two minutes after them, Tanaka and Baldroy. Around thirty seconds Snake and Lau.

There was still a few more to find. "Lady Harmony, please stop tugging." Sebastian lightly scolds her. Stopping, keeping her from moving.

"Sorry, I'm just so...so happy!" She gleams. "I want to find everyone! I've...I've never had so many to find before. It's fun!" She smiles up at him.

"I understand. But, you must stay close. Alright?"

She nods and they kept going. Looking behind bushes and trees. Sebastian peers behind a bush when his ear hears Harmony humming, humming that song. That hickory, dickory doc, song. She hummed it so familiarly, with a smile. A fondly smile. That was...he couldn't quite place it. The chipper in her humming was...odd. It actually sounded like a calling. Maybe.

Curious he inquired, this time with deeper questions. "Lady Harmony, you seem rather fond of that tune. How did you learn it again?"

"A friend."

"A friend, yes, just who and how did you meet this friend?"

He noticed her lips clamp shut from his question. "...…..."

She wasn't going to say. The way her eyes held back too. "Look!" She shouts, pointing. His attention followed her finger. "It's Mr. Finnian!" With his mind distracted for that second, Harmony slips out his hand and leaves his side.

"Lady Harmony!" He shouts after, reaching out to be blinded by a sudden gust of wind. Covering his eyes, it lasted for a few seconds and was gone as quickly as it came. Finds not Harmony in sight. "Lady Harmony! Lady Harmony. Lady Harmony? Where are you?" He calls.

Nothing came back, remaining calm relies on his senses to find her...there was not a single trace. But, there another that caused him to snarl in detest. Baring his teeth just a bit wickedly. Takes a step forward, stops when someone or something tackles him from behind on his leg. Whipping around quickly grabs them, stops dead in his tracks, when heard sweet giggles.

Harmony.

She held onto his leg, squeezing it. "I gotcha!" She giggles. Squeezing tighter.

Stunned for a moment, Sebastian was sure...that scent it was gone. Yet, oddly lingered on Harmony. Quickly went away. Putting on a smile scoops her up. "So you did. Come now, let us go and find the rest."

Yelping throwing her arms up, Harmony agrees. In two minutes they found Finnian and Ran Mao. About five minutes after they found, you, Edward, and Ciel. Who was trying not to get upset about Harmony's lack of skill. Shivering a bit, you leave Edward and go Ciel right away. A warm hand on his forehead, stopped him. The touch sent a warm tremble through his body, that made him want to melt into. When he felt your hand move to the side of his face, to the other and under his chin. It was hard, the last time he was touched like this...with such a soft touch was when...his mother...

"I'm fine!" He tears away from you. His back to you. "Don't fuss."

Edward was about to snap at him, but you step in. "Alright." You said walking to him, resting a light hand on his head. Stroking his hair for a bit. Felt his body relax for a second or could just be something else from your touch. Smile to yourself, as Harmony smiled behind you, holding onto Sebastian. Who smiled too at the sight before him.

Such a stubborn boy, was all that went through his mind, at his master's denial and want. Chuckling silently give one last pat on Ciel who steps away, wait for Edward and the two of you make it back to the rest. Still fuming with arms crossed Ciel grumbles. "Come now, master. The Baroness was just being kind." Sebastian said slightly amused.

Earning a sharp look from Ciel. "Let's just go." He huffs walking back.

On the way there, Harmony happily told Ciel how she and Sebastian found everyone and stating that Ciel was the hardest, with him being the smallest. To his anger. He could hear in her words she was maybe...teasing him. It was hard to tell.

"Alright!" He said with a small growl. "Get down off Sebastian, it is not proper for a young lady, Harmony to be seen in such a manner."

Sebastian lets her down, just as they meet with the rest. Not a second after he put her down another stood there waiting jollily in a big red and white fluffy suit. A hanging off white wool bread and nice black boots, holding a sack of gifts (by holding, Angi was) boomingly saying:

"HOHOHO! Merry Christmas!" Soma said trying to deepening his voice.

Harmony's eyes widen like saucers and fireworks, dashed away from Sebastian and Ciel, both of them thought it was supernatural how quickly she reached him. She caused an updraft trailing behind her, squealing and throwing herself on Soma, tackles him to the ground. Knocking off his wool bread.

"Ahhh!" She screams. "Sandy Claws!"

* * *

 **I just wanted to thank everyone for reading the story. I'm glad you enjoy it :). Also I will be doing the Book of Atlantis/ luxury liner most likely after the Christmas part. Also there was a request for the public school one, I don't mind doing that one either. There is one to the murder mystery arch, I'm not sure with that one. Unless anyone has an idea how to mold it in the story.**


	77. Christmas Gift

Heat flushed through Edward's body and his eyes sharply glared knotted at none other than, that..that pompous and fanfare, Soma. He dare not even bother putting the title before the name, no, that would show too much respect. And right now he hadn't an ounce in him to spare to the young man. None more than he had for Ciel, but the time being was just being well...somewhat tolerable of the Earl, because well...he had his reason(s).

A reason that for a brief moment cooled his heat, swelled his heart beyond anything, and put a loving smile on his lips. When he watched the way their smile smoothed across their face from the gift they opened and received from Soma. They their eyes gasped and misted joyfully from what laid in her lap. The way they gentle and lightly touched it, sent a sweet shiver through his body from the same touch they had with him. Whenever they came in proper contact. He could feel it, his skin could, his heart too.

It was racing with each passing thought of every memory and moment played in his head, he had to place a light touch over it incase others would hear. He didn't want them too, it was only for her, for his dearest cousin.

For May.

She was only allowed to hear his hearts secrets, that he wished to say. But, his words seem to withhold and came out in actions at times he didn't mean to show. That left her confused and most importantly hurt. That shattered look in her eyes, shot a pain through him, he was sure he was bleeding. Finding he wasn't. This affect he felt, his body felt. He knew what it was, it wasn't like the feelings he had for Lizzie.

No.

That would be silly, these were most genuine. Innocent. Virtuous. Pure. Like the wings of an angel. It made him nervous and...lost. Yet found. There was not a moment he wouldn't smile thinking about it. His whole body just lite up every time. Like the sun never set, it was bright everytime they were present, it was always warm. Not cold. As he felt right now, standing and watching them in the company of that...Soma. Who so easily slipped in to what was suppose to be a pleasant Christmas. With family together and well. (Minus Lau and Ran Mao) It was just to be family, which was fine. It was what Edward wanted, he wanted this time to maybe...hopefully-he and May were rather far and it hadn't come to where they could call each other up. That would be rather rude, neither of them were fitted to be engaged or married.

Yet.

That would be unethical. Not gentlemen like at all. He didn't want to scare her off, then again writing to one another wasn't bad either. He had written a few times to her and she him, maybe...had he? Or was this just a fantasy he had in his mind? From his rising emotions? Sweating now on his face, burning...he could feel it. As his mind took him to what he wanted, what his heart desired...

Yes, he could see it...they would become engaged (of course after courting)...and then...after marriage. The two of them, it would a big and marvelous ceremony (of course if May would want it. It might be a small humble one, seeing as it fits. That was what he loved most about her. Her modesty. Was so kind and true.) Lilies, the flowers would be lilies. White to show her purity and of course. Pink tulips to show his love for her and match her lovely hair...and a yellow flower. To match those bright eyes that held his attention always.

Unsure which kind of yellow flower that would be correct, anyone could match..but he wanted them to be perfect. To be right. Yes, it would a lovely. The wedding would be one to nearly...if almost match the Queen's. Almost. May, she would dressed so lovely, he'd think he was marrying one of God's angels. He dress would wrap on her like a glove, dressed in all white. He'd be standing at the alter waiting...as she was led to him. He'd stand proud, proud to be marrying her...and when he took her hand. He'd hold it tight, he might even...maybe shed a tear. Their eyes would meet and hold, no one else would matter. He'd delicately step down and allow her to go before him, leading her up. They'd stand before each other, before everyone...God too. He'd never let her hands go. His eyes staring deeply into her pools of golden-yellow. That held a bright future, that reflected his love for her. His tongue would jittery, ready to speak the words he'd been dying to say.

To speak.

They'd be spoken, no sooner had he said them, she would follow. To hear his voice speak them, would mean more than life itself. Right then, he had to hold himself together, if she shed a few tears...he'd let her and wipe them tenderly. He wouldn't care to show such affection, it wouldn't matter. Those tears that would come, he make sure they would never be sorrow ones. He'd be there to wipe them away, happy or sad.

After marriage, after it all...they'd begin a family (of course Harmony would come). The second their first child is born, before it would be born he'd make sure she had everything she needed. A doctor to live on the premises, should May need it. He'd be a nervous wreak, he knew it...but..he would want to be there when their child was born. Be by her side, not out of the room. And when their child was born...he'd shed his tears.

The product of love being made into flesh. Their child would be so small, fragile but deeply loved. A boy or girl, which would be first? It didn't matter, he'd love them none the less. He'd be a proud man, a chaste and loving wife, their child(ren), and...

May's adoring soft chuckle brought him back, that and light pressure on his forehead. Looking up finding a gloved hand, belong to Sebastian. "My Lord, are you alright? You seem a bit warm and distracted."

"Ah!" Edward flusters quickly moving away, knocking Sebastian's hand away. "I am alright!"

The demon couldn't help but purr a smirk, his eyes having a sense what went through the young man's mind. He wondered what kind of fantasy Edward was dreaming of, what he believed would or should happen. Silly human, if only he knew. How amusing. Following Edward with his eyes move away, the knotted look returned towards Soma.

Jealousy, how easily it took over humans. They became rather possessive, it nearly mirrored a demon's possessive nature. Nearly.

All over the attention of, the innocent Spring flower, Edward and Soma believed she was. His moved and remained fixed up May, who just finished opening up another gift from Soma (he brought gifts for Ciel and Harmony as well, even the rest of the staff), the prince remained rather close. Laxed and content, a warm smile on his lips that beamed in eyes from each delighted gasp from May. Swelled the young man up. He held that same tenderness as Edward, that burned into a desire that sent a burning sneer sensation through Sebastian. He had to restrain himself from anything further.

Oddly.

Humans, just odd.

Soma needed to stop closing the minimal distant between himself and May. The prince was becoming too familiar. It seem as though it did not bother you, nor that dreamy look Soma glanced at you. You just kept smiling and thanking him. Finally, done with the last gift a lovely set of bangle bracelets that oddly matched Soma's in color. Which he insisted you try them on now, but you declined.

"Thank you, Soma for such wonderful gifts." you said eyes still on the last gift, that shifted to Harmony who was elaborated by her new clothes Soma had given from his country.

She loved the colors, you had too had received new clothes. One was white with gold. It was lovely, another was red with purple, and one of them oddly matched Soma's clothing in color. Which he wanted you wear, especially the white one, that Edward highly objected to along with Ciel. You didn't but promised you would on special occasions. An occasion Soma insisted would be for you to travel with him back to his country, again Edward and Ciel objected. Quicker than before.

Harmony though wanted to go, winning a point for Soma. Their behavior was rather...interesting if not unnecessary. Made it worse with Lau's comment, your hand was itching to smack him across the face. He did throw in that you come with him back his home, which was denied and hushed quickly by Ciel and Edward including nearly everyone. To Lau's sadness. That you enjoyed.

"You are very welcome, May." Soma smiled sitting up. "I am glad you enjoyed you gifts, I made sure each one was picked out perfectly. I'm pleased you accepted them."

A weird thing to say. "Of course," you place a hand on his, ran a shiver down his spine. He kept himself composed(It was hard). "you went out your way, Soma. You have been very kind. And Harmony has never smiled so much." Quickly look at her, she was now stuffing her mouth with something called Turkish Delights.

Sharing with Finnian and the others. It was quickly taken away by Sebastian, though he gave her one more. He never liked her eating to many sweets, always blaming it on Ciel. You chuckle softly to yourself, there was no point interfering.

"Yes," Soma looks over at Harmony, happily goggling up her Delight. A smiled. "I would never forget Harmony. She deserves gifts too, she is very precious."

His words were so true. "Yes." You whisper, unintentionally give his hand a squeeze. His eyes drop quickly to it, watching your hand quiver as it continued squeezing.

It was like you were...you where..his squeezes back for your hand to slip away. He quickly stands reaching for you, to get the air instead. You moved away over to Harmony and Ciel, who handed his gifts off to Sebastian to put away. Soma's eyes fall to his empty hand, that felt hurt. He could feel it. Agni noticing his prince's downturn, quickly hurried to his side.

"My prince, are you alright?"

Soma said nothing, but remain fixed on his hand. That pain...no...it wasn't pain it was something else he could feel it. Something that resonated from you, that very moment when he talked about Harmony. The way you squeezed his hand...it was crying. Not sad tears...no...it was something else. He wasn't sure what, but knew it was deep, deep in you. There was joy and yet...sorrow? Was it sorrow? He heard the whisper crack in your voice, that he...

"My prince?" Agni's voice brings him back. Finding the man looking down eyes swimming with concern, Soma rest his hand to the side and smiles to himself softly.

A smile Agni wasn't sure what to make of, but, he saw happiness in it. It relaxed him, he seem to grasp some sort of understanding. "Come Angi, let us go and continue the rest of the holiday." Soma said back to his regular self, rushes to the join the others.

And the rest of the holiday went on, Soma add more character and joy than anything. There was not a moment that wasn't bursting with his presence, it was nice and kept a smile on your lips and laughter coming out. There was not a moment you did not produce a chuckle here or there. Harmony enjoyed him too, she was ever so glad he was here. In fact she was just glad, just thriving with energy brighter than any star. Her smile grew more and more, her spirits soring. You couldn't remember the last time she was like this. It filled you. Seeing her this way, this life. Surrounded by all that made her happy. Made her life wonderful.

Surrounded by those who love her and adore her, this was the life...the life she deserved more than anything. A bright and kind one. Where nothing bad happens. She was safe, the warm and fond look in everyone's eyes that followed her. She filled them as well, who knew a child had that much of a spell? Her world was opening up, before...it was just the two of you the past couple of years, of course with Madam Red, but really it was just you and her. From dawn till dusk. Morning to night.

The world was small, you and her in that small cottage. It was homey, it was wonderful. But this...this life right here...was perfect.

Perfect.

You wouldn't trade it for anything, it felt weird...to share her with others after first, but now..it was right. Natural.

Just look at her being tickled by her uncle Alexis's mustache, wrapped in the man's affectionate arms. Her a Lizzie gossiping and giggling. Dancing hand in hand, Lizzie sure took an instant liking and tutelage with Harmony. Determined to turn Harmony into the...'Proper Lady' in her mind. Their smiles were nearly identical. Aunt Francis even melted with a tiny smile that said how much she adored and loved her youngest niece. Allowing the girl to pull upon her skirt, she even took hold of her hand so preciously.

Edward too, his eyes shone with the same love he held for Lizzie. When Harmony laughed he laughed with her. He didn't mind her being silly, with Soma those two were goof-balls all the way. He encouraged her burning passion, as he called it. She loved and was glued to nearly every word he spoke about his homeland. You knew most of Soma's adventures were fabricated, but it was to entertain her. He didn't have the heart to take away her amazed innocents. You were glad, anyway Harmony could remain innocent that was good. Agni helped too. He cared for her like treasure, as he did Soma. He was there to assure she was safe.

Now, for her friends. Finnian and the others (Even Ran Mao). There was not a moment neither of them enjoyed. They were like her second family. Harmony loved them as much as they loved her. Finnian and Snake it would seem more. Playing games, getting into trouble, getting roped into things. She managed to do that with them or they with her. To the point it started to become a headache not just for Sebastian or yourself but Ciel. The halls of the manor were always filled with noises of their daily shenanigans. That would mostly end with something breaking. They would do anything for her, you saw it, their devotion. Since day one, it was there...even now. Despite the few bumps, you knew they never meant any harm. None at all.

Ciel, moving to him next. Such a hardheaded boy, the times living here were just...you had half a mind to get Harmony and walk right out. There was not one week the two of you weren't yelling at the others. Dancing around with words. He was forcing you into something you didn't want and you were fighting back. This life, right here...it wasn't what you wanted. Not for Harmony, Harmony...how he was with her. Treating her more like a fly that buzzed around he could barely tolerate...it was fun now that you think about it...Ciel wasn't sure how to deal with a child. That puzzled look in his eye the second he met her, that pure flush of scare in his eyes for that second on what to do...it wasn't what he was expecting. His eyes trembled whenever she was in his presence, no wonder he didn't make eye contact with her for a bit and kept his distance. But, Harmony warmed to him right away and kept coming. Till it melted away, that iciness he had with her. Though cold and direct his words started to change and his handling with her. His tone was calm and comforting. There was no acting behind it, in his eye you saw warmth beginning to heat.

Whenever he was in her presence, he held her hand more. Kept her close, made sure her needs were met before his own and yours. Provided her with new things all the time, didn't become rattled by her constant talking and story telling during meal times. Allowed her in his office to color, allowed her in his bed. As if you didn't know, you spied on them a few times, catching him covering her and making sure her head was on the pillow, if not, he'd put it there. He kept out of the dark from anything he did. Kept her hidden from knowing the truth about Madam Red. And...this holiday, he wanted it to be perfect for her, you saw it. Noticed it. The amount of presents he bought her, was more than yours (you didn't mind.) The tree was decorated just like in her story book, he went out to get a tree, just as he had in her book.

He used her book as a checklist, allowed her put out cookies and milk. Had breakfast just as in the book, invited Lau and Ran Mao, allowed Soma and Agni. Kept the manor warm, just like her book. Allowed the festive songs to be played, he had your music lessons changed to fit Harmony's desire. You played each number just right, learned the lyrics too, he did as well. Though didn't really sing them as Lizzie did and yourself a bit. Along with Mey-Rin and the others, minus Sebastian, Francis and Dottie.

Yes, Ciel made sure everything was down to a tee. Nothing was out of place, she loved her deep green Christmas dress of velvet with white trimmings, he had made. No doubt it cost quite a good amount. She had a choker to match, her hair done in bouncy curls that went with her mood. He bought you a dress, the color was...one you wish not to wear (befitting for the name you took)...red. Velvet Red, with black trimmings. It fell off your shoulders. Red lipstick too. You truly did match the title of Madam Red.

Ciel, the change in him was amazing. Despite the nipping and bickering between you two. You adored it and took to caring for him. Especially his health, even if you wanted to smack him at times. He didn't have to keep you and Harmony, you still wondered why he did...after so long. To be honest, with yourself...a part of you wished he did...wish he didn't...your chest tighten. Clenching a hand over your heart.

 _Ciel,_ you cry. Closing your eyes for a second. In that moment saw it flash your mind, your eyes shoot open trembling with a gasp. _Ciel_. Biting your lip just a bit, relax. Out of all the places...the families to come to..it was his.

Was it suppose to be like this? Was it punishment because...moving your eyes to Harmony smile despite the tightness in your stomach. You'd do anything for her, moving back to Ciel that feeling tighten more. Felt your knees and legs about to buckle kept them strong. Closing your eyes again, the image came again just as quickly. Of the two...followed another one...a disoriented one, you couldn't quite make out but it felt oddly familiar. Even as it faded.

Opening your eyes finding yourself still back with everyone, now enjoying dinner. Harmony was talking the most, sitting next to Ciel and Lizzie. She talked more than she ate, making everyone smile. All attention upon her. As it should be.

The most surprising thing...besides Ciel. Sebastian. For a inhuman one, he hoovered close to Harmony. All the things they'd do, what Harmony would tell her they'd do. Especially in the kitchen, his patience with her was inhuman. Yet, he kept it. Even when he remained firm towards her. She adored him more than anyone, surprisingly. He was alright, at times.

It was nice to know there was another inhuman as yourself. A resting feeling. A resting one indeed. Taking a soft deep breath close your eyes again, opening them finding dinner over and everyone in one of the rooms with a fireplace. Harmony before it on the rug playing with Ran Mao and Lizzie. Paula right there, you had a book in your hand open, when Harmony stops and gets up.

She leaves for a moment and comes running back in, nervously standing walking to Francis. The woman puts down what she was doing waiting. You noticed Harmony holding something behind her back...a book. She gripped tightly, knuckles nearly turning white.

And in her most boldest and sweetest voice speaks, that brought everyone's attention on her and warmed the room more. "Aunt Francis...please...can you read the Christmas story?" Her words came out rather shaky as her small body trembled. Just a bit. There were tears in her eyes she kept back, looking directly at the woman. "I-In in the book...t-the mommy.." the word dropped your heart. She kept going. "reads a...a story. The last story for Christmas night and.." she swallows her tears and lump in her throat.

She was trying her hardest to be strong, under Francis's eyes. The hope in her words and swelling in her eyes made you react to save her, a light touch on the your shoulder stopped you. Your head whips around finding Sebastian, his eyes on Harmony shakes his head lightly at you to not do anything. You refused, your body tensed ready to react, his whole hand rest on your shoulder giving a light squeeze. Your mind screamed to help her, but somethin told you listen to Sebastian. Sitting back wait and watch.

Harmony presents Francis with the book, her head straight and up. "Since you're the only...only...mommy I know and...Auntie R-Red isn't here.." her eyes shut tightly. You saw Ciel flinch in his chair to react, stop when Francis spoke.

She stood up and walked to Harmony, standing over her trembling body, raises a hand. Harmony remained standing. Your heart leaped smiling. Raise your own hand and rest it on your shoulder. Francis rests her hand on Harmony's cheek softly, gets down to her level. Warmly staring in her eyes, her other hand took the book. With a glad smile.

"Of course."

Those words lite Harmony's face back, she nearly started to cry but didn't. To your surprise. You gasped inside. Squeeze your shoulder felt it jolt for a minute then squeeze back. To your surprise, sliding your eye back they widen suddenly. Meeting Sebastian's who also had the same expression as you. Your hand tears away as quickly as his's. Eyes too. Yet, itched to look back.

Taking her seat Francis opens the children's book, clears her throat and begins to read. "T'was the night befor-" Harmony climbs into her lap, a surprise to her and everyone. Settling herself Harmony snuggles close, resting her head on Francis. Years ago, she use to do that to you and...Madam Red. Now, your eyes smile despite sadden acceptance, she was doing it Francis. Allowing it Francis continued. "before Christmas, and all through the house-"

The story took everyone's attention, it was lovely. It was nice, it was peaceful. You never felt so, in so long. This feeling...of familial. It's been so long. It made you happy. Resting your head back, yes, it had been a long time. Closing your eyes...see nothing but feel it. Opening them, Francis finished.

"Happy Chris-"

Harmony yawns finishing for her. With one eye open. "H-Happy Christmas to all...and to all a go-good n-night." She yawns softly, rubbing her eyes head upon Francis's bosom like a pillow. With her last bit of energy, produced a sweet treasured smile. That earned tender looks. And a few words. That came out a whisper that was heard by everyone. "I..I...love my..my...family."

She rolls over a bit. Cradling her close, Francis gives her a light soothing stroke. "You as well, Harmony."

Caused Harmony to open an eye directly at you. Whimpering. "S-Sister," she cries, you get up and go to her. Her arms out to you. "I want to go to bed." Chuckling softly scoop her up gently from Francis.

Patting her on the back. "I know. Come, let's go rest." You leave excusing yourself from the others. This part right here, holding Harmony, taking her to bed and rest. It was just for you and you alone. Not even Madam Red did this, it was just you and her.

Forever.

Holding her close ascend up the stairs and down the hall towards her room. Reaching it, open the door a whiff of chill hit you. That sent a tremble through you body for a second. Harmony's soft moan took your attention, turning on the light to a dim glide softly to her bed and lay her down. She couldn't sleep in her dress, no. Going to her dresser take out her nightgown and walk back. You undress her lightly, you didn't wan to wake her. She moved a bit which was fine, she always did. Slipping off her clothes you, set them aside and slip on her nightgown. She smiled, watching her little chest rise and fall softly. Listening you could hear her little happy heartbeat. Filled all she did today. Lifting her up in your arms, reach down to move the covers back, when it was moved for you.

What? Turning around nearly jerked startled by Sebastian's presence. He tended to smoothing out the covers and fluffing the pillows. Not once looking at you. Until he was done.

His arms out takes Harmony from you and lays her down. "There." He said covering her.

You watched with twitchy hands you hand to hold, as he tucked her in. Move close and lean over his shoulder, eyes flicked with worry. You held your breath. "Not so tight. Okay? Is her pillow fluffed well?" You gasped and grab his shoulder frightfully. "Her bunny!" Seeing she didn't have it, look around frantically, rush off to find it.

"No need." Sebastian's hand shoots out grabbing your hand pulls you back. He stands and shows you the bunny. A calm smile on."It's right here." Places it close to Harmony, who smiles with a small yawn. For a brief moment her eyes open towards Sebastian, then move to you.

You held your breath, she yawns again, you move closer. Stroke her hair softly. Puts the spell of sleep back.

Leaving her room Sebastian shuts the door softly as he could, hearing the click held your breath and listen. He does too. Not a single nose. Both of you sigh, relieved. Smiling to yourself cover your mouth chuckle softly, Sebastian eyes you and understand shares a smile.

"Thank you, Sebastian."

He nods his head. "You are most welcome, I hope I did not interrupt, the master insisted I come and make sure everything was well."

You shake your head. "No. You did not." Rest your back on the door, let your shoulders drop. Stretch out your arms, notice extra weight. Moving your to see, find your hand was still with Sebastian's to his surprise. "Well," you chuckle a bit nervously. Taking your hand back, he noticed you didn't snatch it. Pushing away from the door. "I best head back now." You said looking down the hall. "I would like to finish up my book an-" You noticed something out the corner of your eyes over Harmony's door that made you shake your head mentally. Laughing.

Noticing your eyes above him, Sebastian looks up finding over the door to his surprise. Mistletoe. He was sure last time he came there wasn't any. Yes, there was garland throughout the halls, but not mistletoe. How in the world did get up here?

"Odd." He said pondering. Reaches up to take it down, there was no need for it. It wasn't going to be used anyway. Felt a warm shiver through his body, from the pressure on his cheek. His eyes shoot open darting to the side, finding you...no your lips on his cheeks. He didn't know what to say.

After another second, you take your lips back and laugh lightly at his reaction. Covering your mouth. Calm down. "It's tradition, isn't?" Repeat the same words he said to you before. Giggle some more. "Merry Christmas, Sebastian." Walk away.

By the time he snapped out of it, you were gone. Raising a hand lightly touches his cheek. Felt that warm tingle again. "Odd." He brings his hand in front of him and stares.

An hour after Harmony took to bed, everyone else did. Mey-Rin had the bath ready and your nightgown out. You enter your room, ready. About to climb into bed, noticed something on your desk. Two small presents. One wrapped in silver and gray wrapping and the other in...black with a grey bow. There was a note from Mey-Rin.

Picking I up read it.

Dear Baroness,

I found these two, they are addressed to you. They were buried in the back, there was one for Lady Harmony too.

Mey-Rin

Opening the silver and grey one, find a small flat black rectangle, take it out, and open it up. A breathless gasp slips out. It was lovely. Picking it up by its sterling silver chain follow it to the silver flower with yellow gem in the center. It was beautiful. Looking on the wrapping for a name, find none. Who could have bought this for you? Whoever it was, it was lovely. Setting it down, open the other one. It was small black box, the size of a ring. Opening it, drop it suddenly. Quickly you kick aside and hurry to bed.

Turning off the light pull your covers over you and shut your eyes. That grin...that wide spread grin across their face. That wicked smile, those eyes hidden behind that long...grey hair...those eyes that illuminated, they matched those who came to take Harmony away...from you. Those eye held equal wickedness, a clam one that sent a shiver down your spine. Those hands...those hands that slipped around your throat, ready to take away your very breath. To take away...Harmony's.

That chackling laughter that distracted from the real self. Echoed in your mind. The clicking of their tongue of disproval, reminding of...shutting your eyes, shot them open in a cold sweat.

Harmony, was safe? She was safe right? Yes, she was.

You made sure, you had too. She was safe, repeating it over and over again gave you solace. Curling up, they couldn't get to you or Harmony. They couldn't.

They...you wouldn't see them again, you knew that. There was no way you would. Thinking of Harmony's smile calmed you. Thinking of Ciel...calmed you even more.

No.

They couldn't you. Couldn't get Harmony. She was safe.

You wouldn't see them again.

Never.

A grin curled across their face, chackling into their sleeve. Stare up at the night sky. "We will meet sooner than you know, my Withered Flower." Hold between their fingers lightly a dark flower. Inhale it deeply. Release a sweet sigh. "Soon." Turn around to the massive coffins aligned.


	78. Chapter 78

TWO BODIES FOUND IN THE ALLEYWAY NEAR THE DOCKS OF LONDON

The headline read boldly, there was a small picture of the covered bodies, Commissioner Arthur Randall and officer Fred Abberline were captured standing over them. A small coward gathered around, that wasn't what set an upsetting rush through Ciel sitting up in bed. It was the insigma in the far corner of the today's paper that rattled him a bit.

Constatine.

The damn...company now had ties in the paper too? Disgusted to hide his own anger, scuffs with an eye roll. Sebastian couldn't help but smile, as he poured morning tea, at the young boy's dislike for competition and rivalry. Such a spoil boy. Continuing reading the rest of the article that continued to the next page, finding in one of the paragraphs a count. A body count, so far fifteen. That has been found, but Ciel felt there might be more, just not yet found. Each found either by the docks or in the alleys. Not really a smart way to dispose of the bodies, where they doing it internally? Clearly it seem so, why would they allow them to be found? If one was to kill, then they would at least be less sloppy about it. From the last few bodies and information he knew, each body was nothing but merely a husk of its former self, mummified. Wrapped up, sometimes clothed. One had that silver ring, there were a few with discolor skin. They came from Bacchus, then there was were few wrapped in robes, burnt orange robes.

Those in the robes were oddly stitched and discolored. Not to mention a rather pungent smell mixed with a tinge of sickening sweet. Mixed with soiled water. It was hardly able to be stomached. The body count was rising, there was discrimation between the gender or age. Whether it be an adult, teen, or child. The youngest was Harmony's age, fact that always left Ciel's mouth dry. An observation Sebastian noticed the way Ciel eye flit around for a minute, longer when Harmony happen to appear, he kept his attention away. The demon had a sense his master was trying hard not visualizing the thought of finding Harmony in such a manner.

Standing over her body, identifying it was indeed the young girl. As the coroner covered her lifeless body.

The silent shutter trembling through the young lord, even if he remained unfazed. "My lord." Sebastian presents his tea. Taking the paper Ciel tossed aside, there was a sense of distraction the demon noticed. "Is everything alright?"

Lips paused on the edge of the fine china for a moment. "Yes." He murmured between sips. That was a lie, but Sebastian didn't press. "The case is causing more of a turmoil, it's unsettling. Whomever this individual maybe. I would say they are becoming careless, then again it could just another tactic. These bodies that suddenly appearing seems like an endless sort. There must be a sort location, a focal point in which they are coming from." He holds out his hand for the paper.

Turning it to the front page, studies the bodies. Their position. They were a slight forty-five degrees, lapsed over each other. And there was something else...bringing the paper closer, squinting his eye barely made it out. But, he was sure it was there.

Noticing his struggle, Sebastian offered his assistance. "Look here." Ciel points to the body on the left. "Look closely. What do you see?"

It took a second for Sebastian, but he found it. There was something faintly indented on the upper part of the forearm, a light brand. A very light one. "Look at the other one." Ciel orders.

Doing so as he was told Sebastian's eyes move to the other body.

Harmony sat up in her bed, shoulders stooped with a downturn expression weighing on her face. A heavy sigh leaves her lips, normally she'd be bouncing out from bed and welcoming the new day. Her face pressed to the window with a cookie halfway eaten and hanging out of her mouth. Awwing over the white covered ground and hoping to see Finnian who always had a message written in snow for her or a sign. Mainly a heart was drawn. With the small amount of strength she had, would open the window and the two waving and yelling good morning. She would be careful because a few times she nearly slipped out from leaning out too far. Thank goodness Sebastian always seem to be walking by and snatched her back, just in time.

She hadn't done gone to the window to see Finnian's morning message nor had she touched her cookies waiting next on the nightstand by her bed. She wasn't in the mood for them, not right now.

A light knock came to her door. "Lady Harmony, are you still here?" Sebastian asked opening it, surprised to find her still in bed. He steps inside, quickly glancing at her laid out clothes and untouched cookies. Which he was sure would have eaten, by now at least. Within a minute those cookies would be no more, it was now going on...checking his pocket watch, fifteen minutes. Cookies untouched. "Are you alright, Lady Harmony?" He noticed her sullen look.

She didn't respond, remained looking at her hands. Walking over puts his wrist on her forehead. Checking her temperature, it seem normal. There was no rise. Then what was it?

He called to her a few times, there was no response only muffled whimpers she tried to hold in. "Lady Harmony, what is it?" He crouches lower to her level, his voice softening.

Her lips press together refusing to say a single word. Shaking her head. Her eyes began to mist, quickly she shuts her eyes pressing it back down. Opening them after a minute, no more mist in her eyes. They were clear of it. They were hard, growing harder with each passing second. To kept those tears from rising, the strain trembled through her body. Huffing, puffs out her cheeks like a chipmunk and holds her breath counting down. Mentally.

Slowly releases a breath, for a second he saw her go pale as a corpse for moment. A sharp breath silently slipped by, turned back to normal. Her smile returned both on face and in her eyes. Blinking a few times, rubbing them she looks around quizzingly, till her eyes meet Sebastian's knotted brows, which she mirrored in return.

"Mr. Sebastian? Why do you look silly?" She giggled trying to sound serious.

He could ask the same question, but let it be and smiles lightly. "No reason, Lady Harmony." He said standing, picking up the small plate of cookies, offering one to her. "Would you like one?"

Her hand answered for her, right away she snatched one and popped it in her mouth. She ate quickly and grabbed another one. He never understood why Ciel allowed her to eat sweets in the morning, at the start he understood. It was a way to control her at the beginning, but now what was it used for? With each cookie Harmony ate her smile beamed more. His face softens slightly, now he saw.

Ciel.

Shaking his head slightly, his eyes noticed something on her vanity. A small rectangle gift wrapped in black with a grey bow, walking over he reads it. It was addressed to Harmony, odd. He didn't remember this with the other gifts, having cleaned up after everyone holiday. It wasn't in her room a week ago either. How did it get here? Picking it up carefully, examining it.

"Lady Harmony, when you receive this?" He asked casual narrowing his eyes.

After a few more munching and swallowing she answers. "My friend. My friend gave it to me."

Friend? "What friend? The young Lord Miguel?"

Hearing her climb out of bed and walk over giggling shaking her head. She appears by his side. "No. He didn't."

"Then who did?"

"My friend." She laughs lightly behind her hands. Sebastian was surely acting silly. "I said it already, my friend gave it to me." She held out her hand for it. "I didn't open it yet."

Before he could say a word she jumps up and snatches it from him. Tearing off the paper, finds a flat black velvet box. Remaining intently silent Sebastian watched steadily at the gift Harmony received. Opening the top she nearly shrills if not for the gasp that escaped first. Her eyes glittered at the orange-oval translucent gem attached in the center on a thin silver cuff.

A bracelet.

It was a bracelet.

With smaller orange gems acceding the side. In the right light it did give a slight sparkle. Reflected in Harmony's eyes. It held a spell over her, they way her eyes held it.

"It's so...beautiful." Her words came out memorized. Taking it out puts it on her wrist, it was either the light or the glare but Sebastian was sure he saw flicker of a flash. Not just from the bracelet but from Harmony's eyes.

That rose concerns. "Come, now," he reaches for it. "it is time to take bath, why don't we take it off."

He beings to remove it. "No!" Harmony snaps snatching her hand away, holding it close glaring at him. "It's mine. I don't want to take it off!"

Stun for a moment by her behavior, Sebastian wasn't sure what to make of it. The way her eyes glared darkly like knifes, felt cut him, he'd never seen such a look before. Such a dark and deadly look from a child, especially Harmony. Those amber eyes went cold, nearly mirroring a demon. The way she bared her teeth at him, clenching the bracelet close.

Knowing the situation needed to remain calm, he allows it. "Alright." He said. Holding out a hand. "You can bathe with it on."

Her face quickly returned to what it once was before. Smiling and cheerful. She takes his hand to go wash up. He kept his smile on and his thoughts secret. Looking back at the grey bow.

You stood before the window in your room, absently looking out over the acres of land to the beyond. Nothing but an ocean of frosted trees, bleakness. Was all your eyes saw, raising a hand rest it on the window. It was cold, as it should be. It was winter after all. Was it this cold...years ago? When you and Harmony..arrived. It was thick and foggy. You knew that much. Wet too. Muddy. Or was it murky?

It was silent, despite your body aching with burning pain. The smell of burning flesh and hair, that later formed into blisters, the violent crackling jolts of that proceed to follow. Harmony was unaffected from the severity of it all, only came out with minor burns and scars. You cradled her close to your chest with one arm as they two of you laid...laid on the cold dark ground. Not even its cooling touch soothed the pain. Every ounce of you flared from pain, but you endured. Clenching Harmony close to your heart, your thoughts on her as your body weakened. As long as she was safe, in your free hand clench the light metal rod that slowly began to crack...it was done...your eyes weakly watch as the cracks move further up. Blinking slowly, fade away.

Everything went black.

Except for those hazed faces...a handsome one. A gentle and beautiful one. Whisked by.

Harmony...Miwa was all your thoughts could think about. Whatever you had transferred it to her, to keep her well. If she lived then...something wet. What? Yes, you remembered, there was something wet and a gentle stroke caressing your cheek that opened your eyes slightly. Vision blurry, barely able to make out the figure that stood over you an intrigued and curious vibe resonated off them, along with this twisted darkness that engulfed. You flinched from their touch, enraged. They hold you back with their cold and stringy touch.

Clicking their tongue disappointingly. With a warning, your body tensed up from your clenched fist ready to strike, freeze at the sound of Miwa's cries. She was here...in this place of..death. Her cries were so far, yet close. She needed you. She needed to hear your voice, where was she? Your eyes tried to search for her...but your vision had yet to fully return, all you could focus on was the dark figure that walked away. It leaned over and picked up something small...walks back over.

Miwa. It was Miwa! You'd know that touch anywhere. It had her and she wasn't crying! Panicked now shoot up ignoring the rush of pain that shot through you like fire and swing a mighty strike, to have it caught. Easily.

Dangle you by one hand. You could feel their eyes trail slowly along your body a few times, as if examining. A pleased smile curled on their lips. A wicked one. Feel their breath on your neck that made your skin crawl and whispered in your ear. Release you when done.

They released you and Miwa. Finding yourself in the bed of a hospital and...Madam Red's kind and warm eyes gladly welcoming you. With tender words.

It seem so long ago, it did. The past. Yet, the cold...brought it back. A memory...a time that was nothing but a stain that could not removed. But, you prayed and hoped it could buried. To be reminded it was not so. Clenching the _gift_ in your trembling hands, feel your heart beating so fast it nearly made you faint but made you breathless. You nearly had to gasp for air.

This.. _gift_ was a reminder. A horrible one, to ensure Harmony's and your own life. To ensure Harmony's more than your own. A reminder how precious time was, opening your clenched hands stare the reminder...at the _gift_ horror in your eyes that demanded you produce the scream welling up inside. It burned, holding the _gift_ it burned as it did back...then.

How did they even? Clenching it again, this time adding more strength hear it slightly crack. Just a bit more pressure, a bit more and it would all go...away. Harmony would have her life and you would...you'd both be...she'd be and...Ciel he wouldn't...Just one more squeeze...

"Baroness?" A knock from Sebastian brought you back. Outside he knocks a second time, he knew you were there hearing a sharp gasp from the other side. Pressing an ear to the door, calls again. "Baroness, it is nearly running late for breakfast. Is everything alright?"

Hearing soft shuffling, a draw open and shut softly. Footsteps approach and the door opens. Though you didn't look it, he saw the winded look in your eyes, you try to hide it by blinking and looking elsewhere.

"Yes?"

What was going on with the sisters today? Taking out his pocket watch he reads the time. "It is nearly forty minutes pass, you should have promptly been down at breakfast by-"

"Yes, thank you." You slip by him, with a small bow. "I apologize." Picking up the corners of your dark blue skirt hurry down the hall, the wrong way again.

He sighs, pinching his brow. Counting to himself you come back in seven seconds. "The other way, Baroness." He stresses.

Softly chuckling apologize again and hurry to the table. He stays behind for a moment and slips in your room. It took just a few minutes for you to reach the table, finding Harmony (dressed in coral pink dress with cream lacing) and Ciel (his typical dark blue outfit) there. They had started eating already. Ciel's eye shots towards you, tempted to say something, but lets it be. You stand waiting, he nods allowing you to join. With a thank you nod, hurry over and take your seat. Mey-Rin pulls out your chair, she notices you wearing the silver flower necklace with the golden gem in the center, again. You seem to wear quite a lot, it was clear you fancied. It hugged your neck well. With its extra golden gems that decorated it.

"Thank you, Mey-Rin."

She smiles. Blushing.

Coughing Ciel gets your attention, just as Sebastian enters and comes over to fill your plate. While Harmony began feeding Snake's friends. "Enough." Ciel tells her, she stops and gives her attention. Everyone does. Finnian and the others.

The room feel a hush from seriousness in his voice. That made him somewhat uneasy. You noticed. "Ciel? What is it?" You sliced through the thickness.

His eye moves Harmony to you, which it lingered on longer, then back to Harmony. Shutting his eye for a few seconds, he composes himself and relaxes his body. Clearing his throat speaks.

"Her Majesty would like for Phantomhive and Burnetts to join her for this coming New Year."


	79. My butler, New Revelation

You stood clad in a silken black gown, from head to toe. Watching absently as everything faded by, the crowds, Mey-Rin and the others, Ciel, the Milfords, everyone...everything. Only stopping hearing a cheerful whisper laugh, it faded like ashes in the wind. It all faded behind you, closing your eyes for a moment open them finding yourself before bodies on the table slab.

Ciel and Harmony.

Still. Waxy. Lifeless.

There was a third.. behind you...Madam Red.

Not a single gasp left your lips, not a single expression rose, not even when you reached out to touch them find your hand being held by another. A hand with black fingernail. Extensive black finger nails that wrapped and held your hand, it was cold. Very cold. Still, you remained unresponsive, even as you stood before them, vacantly staring in their illuminating eyes that smiled back. The only time your eyes moved was it trailed along the scar across their face, it hadn't changed. They hold up the hand they held of yours and with the other hold up something, caused your eyes to wide and yank away.

Ripping your hand away hold it close. They remain standing there, smile dropped and hand out demanding. They step towards you, you move back each time. You would not do it, they tired to lunge and snatch you back, you smack their hand away, turn heel and run back. Run through the dark garden, across the shadowy path, through the silenced woods. You kept running, refusing to look back, your heart beat like a drum against your chest, your mind on fire of thoughts of Harmony. Of Ciel. Of everyone. But, defiantly the two.

Unsure how far or fast your feet were taking you, it just mattered the distance, it just mattered that you reached...reached them. They were just laying there...cold. Lifeless. Waxy. And you did nothing, but stand let it happen. You couldn't, couldn't allow such a thing. Tripping over suddenly over your distracted thoughts, fall in liquid..inky liquid...red liquid.

Blood.

It soaked through crevice of you, splattered and splashed itself on your face, in your hair...everywhere. It became your tears as you struggled to get out, this damn dress..it held you down. Grabbing it ripe and tear it off, claw your way out. Reach out to the other side of the bank to the ones standing there...Harmony, Ciel...Madam Red and another...others. Those two. Those two again. That beautiful yet fragile woman and that handsome man. Reaching out towards them get swept by the current and dragged under, panic. Try as you did fight against it, you would not be drowned in blood...you would not...you wouldn't.

Not anymore.

It stung, the blood. Filling your eyes, shut them...the knife it was buried plunge deep in them...you pushed it more hearing their lungs puncture and their last breath leave. Each one...each body fell. Stained the floors...stained...thrashing around in the current kept trying to fight against it. All of it, only coming up for air for a moment. Come up again this time throw your body on the boulder coming up. Cling tightly to it, refusing to be swept away again, pull yourself out.

Crawl onto the bank, spit out the salty and inky taste, it was horrible. So horrible. Stare at your blood stained hands, move your eyes down finding red all on you, your dress no longer black. It was...was...

Red.

Everything was red. From head to toe, from your hair to your feet, your hair no longer pink. It was bright crimson the same as...Madam Red's. Horrified, stumble back and fall. Lift yourself up find Madam Red's reflection in place of your own. Her eyes lock with yours. Smiling kindly as her eyes weep, no, you weren't...no! Reaching out tentatively touch it lightly send a ripple and next thing she was engulfed in flames. Jolting back hit something firm, looking up find...them standing over you.

No!

They weren't...you were sure that..springing up flee, their hand snatches you back possessively. You try to get out, their other slips around your throat and squeezes the life out of you. You try to break free, but their hold on your was absolute, it would no give. Like iron clamps it was firm, the more you tired the tighter their grip on you became.

This wasn't what you wanted...this wasn't...Harmony...her life...her life was to be...what about Harmony? What about her? What about Ciel...Ciel. You had to get out, struggling was futile. Their nails dig into your skin, breaking skin trickling blood from it, feel the warmth of their tongue lick it pleasingly. Purring softly in your neck nuzzling it, a chill ran down your spine, froze your body. Watch everything fade away...everyone fade pass you, as you whimpered their arms wrap around you welcoming you into their cold cage.

Everything...faded away. Everything burn. Their voice becoming nothing but echoes you could not reach. Extending a hand, a dark hand watch it disintegrate like ashes.

Shutting your eyes find nothing but the abyss. "May." Your eyes shoot open at the voice, it calls again. Blinking a few times, shut them again tightly flutter them open to the voice calling you. Find Ciel in vision, across from you. Blinking once more everything comes into focus, the inside of the carriage...Ciel sitting across from you with Harmony by his side and...Sebastian next to you.

All eyes you felt on you. "May." Ciel calls again.

Mummering a bit shaking your head lightly answer back. "Y-Yes? What is it?" You quickly glance around trying to process the situation right now. So far...inside the carriage. But, to where?

Holding up his hand Sebastian snaps his fingers before you, startling you. "What?" you nearly gasp hand over heart, clench it there. Shake your head a bit.

"May, are you alright?" Ciel asked, studying you closely. You just nod. Setting your fist back on your lap cover it with your other hold. "Are you sure?"

Your eyes remained away from his, to the scene out the window. Watch the people on the streets of London. Going about their time.

Time, you sigh. The ticking sound gripped your heart, each passing second...each...stung. Closing your eyes rest your head, silence. That was you needed, but, didn't want. Ciel, Harmony, Sebastian weren't sure what to make of your strange behavior. Where you tired? If you were, you needed to snap out of it quick, they would be approaching the palace soon, not mention if you slept you would not look presentable. Harmony wore a new shimmering gold dress with flared ruffled sleeves, with a medium size bow attached to the back, matching bows for hair on either side. That was done in a cute updo with soft curls framing her face. The color itself brighten her eyes, made them pop. Nina did a wonderful job. She even had matching silk gloves to match and knew shoes.

She truly looked like a porcelain doll, as Nina said. Wanted for her.

As for her sister, she was given scarlet dress with light golden lining to make her eyes pop and attention to them. Her dress was hung off her shoulders like most of them, but it seem to be a bit lower than normal, but still sort of modest. Nina felt to do as the Roman's did, the body was beautiful and the most lovely part should be shown. But teased. The dress was done with long sleeves tight sleeves stopping 3/4th of the way down. The bottom part wasn't flared out like most, it was smooth and fitting, it hugged well around sister. She didn't have gloves, so she chose to wear her silver necklace, her favorite gift. That Nina managed to fashion into a choker for the event. Her sister's hair was rested smoothly in half up and half down, with a red rose brooch in the middle of her hair. She looked lovely, especially with that scarlet lipstick. Harmony just wondered why she had to wear red.

Ciel was dressed elaborately too. Nina fashioned him a deep rich indigo suit, with hints of black, Harmony thought he looked like a prince. It was hard not to be in awe, her cheeks warmed lightly with a small smile. That transferred down to her legs that began to swing slowly.

"Harmony," Ciel looks to her. "stop swinging your legs. You will ruin your attire."

Quickly she does. "Sorry." She mutters softly. Her eyes flicker to her sister who eyes still remained closed. Her sister looked or seemed tired. Unsure why, Harmony rest a hand on her bracelet giving it a small squeeze.

The rest of the ride there was quiet, May remained still and eyes closed. Ciel and Sebastian talked discertly about matters Harmony paid no attention to, the young girl kept herself busy through humming and ideas and thoughts of her own. That produced laughter for no reason, she shared a few of them with the two. Though every so often her eyes fell to her sister, who slept peacefully yet the light creases of grimmer could be seen by the fluttering of her eyes beneath the lids of her eyes . A notice Ciel saw as well Sebastian. Normally, if her sister was up she'd talk with Harmony or tell her story to pass the time. Stories, her sister always had the best ones, especially about that beautiful woman.

The beautiful woman with long black as beautiful as night, eyes as kind as stars. Her name was lovely too, Ten Shan. She loved hearing about her, the way she was so benevolent to all around her, her strong spirit that seem to mirror May's. A heart that loved unconditional. The woman from what Harmony could recall, lived in a small village. She was simple woman who's beauty knew no bounds. She had a love who was her equal, together their love made their child. A child that was their whole world, just as Harmony was to May. The story was like fantasy, May often told her. Either a bit in the carriage or in the sanctum of her room. It was the story that put Harmony to sleep back when they lived in the cottage, in the village.

The same as the woman, the only difference was that there was no Ten Shen. Yet, her sister seem like her in Harmony's mind. Just, her sister had no one. No love of her own to make a child. If only that could have happened back in the village. Back in their old home, she wondered how it was doing. She longed to see old man Knopfler. He was funny with his stories. Or the woman who owned the simple bakery, of course her sister's tasted better and Mr. Sebastian. She longed to go and walk through the trees to the river. Put a leaf and chase after it, her sister following of course as she looked for herbs and other gifts from earth. She wondered if their cottage still...was still there.

Did Auntie Red stop by still?

Clenching her bracelet, she wondered. Glancing at Ciel, moved to her sister then Sebastian. Then down to herself, down to her dress. From a simple wool skirt to a elaborated silk dress of the finest quality. Shoes that matched every outfit, that shinned not faded. Of course Auntie Red did bring new clothes, but they weren't anything like the ones she wore now. May never wanted anything too classy, simple and honest. Quiet too. That was it, that was she always her heard her sister say. Now, she hadn't heard her sister say those words, not once. Guess it was alright now.

Staring at her hands counting on her fingers, how long had they'd been living with Ciel? And his home, it was more than her ten fingers could count. Her toes wouldn't be help, she only had ten. It was more than ten days since living with Ciel, and now the new year was coming. It was exciting for some reason, she always loved them she wasn't sure why. But, she did. Maybe it was because it was new or that yummy treat her sister would make. Or the fact Auntie Red came. Now, it was at the palace.

 _I wonder what yummy treats they will have?_ she wondered. Imagine mounts and mounts of cakes and all things sweet. Just for her, her little hands grabbing everything. Every single one of them.

Stuffing her face left and right. Cookies! There had to be cookies. Of course there would be, why wouldn't there. _A lady must not fill herself up with sweets. She must be sweet herself._ Lizzie's voice rings.

That was right, Harmony nearly forgot. Lizzie had reminded her, calling a day before they left to lecture her on the proper way to be a lady and to remember to be as pure as a flower and happy as a canary. A smile comes, the second they arrive. Her sister's eyes also opened, it took a moment for her to focus but they did once the carriage stopped.

The door opens and Sebastian steps out first to help everyone, Ciel allows Harmony first but tells her to stay close to Sebastian. He follows after and last you. There was not a step you missed when you exited, to Ciel's surprise.

"Thank you, Sebastian." you give him a light nod. He returns it.

Hand out Ciel takes Harmony, who for a moment went blank, her attention held by the lavishing palace before her decorated and lite up for the coming year. The last time she was here, was how long ago...it still made her heart skip a beat. Her little hand trembled.

"Calm yourself." Ciel whispers to her, straighten out one of her bows. He provides a soft smile, resting a hand on her lightly squeezing it.

He knew she wanted to cry, she always did when she became nervous. Behind those wide misted amber eyes, he saw rising mistakes she believed she might make. The different scenarios, she kept apologizing to her him with her eyes. Holding her hand tightly, not to tight he takes the first step she follows. He made sure to keep the pace to her liking. May and Sebastian followed after, with Sebastian escorting in his eldest cousin.

They reach the doors quickly, enter, soon directed to east where in one of the large ballrooms were, the palace was lite in each hall. Stopping for a moment so the guest before them could be announced, waiting rose Harmony's nerves. She wanted to let go and hide. Behind Sebastian's leg was always best. She didn't get that chance it was their turn. Ciel again stepped for them, she followed.

Right away they were announced. "Presenting his Lord, the Earl of Phantomhive. His esteem cousins, daughters of the late Angeline Dallas-Burnett-"

Harmony wondered they always said late, did that mean Auntie Red would show up late?

"The Baroness May Dallas-Burnett and the Lady Harmony Dallas-Burnett."

You didn't really like introduction, but, it was needed. Following Ciel, arm linked with Sebastian carefully walk down the stairs, picking up the corner of your dress lightly. Each step as delicate as a rose petal. Feeling watching on you, kept your head up and eyes straight, projecting grace and modesty. A feathered smile smoothly and gentle on your lips. Cringe inside from the eyes all around. Why did you have to wear this color? Why did Nina have to pick it? As you descend downward your ears catch the fan-hidden and gloved whispers from others. Though your hearing good, Sebastian heard all. He saw your eyes remain strong despite their desire to fall and scream.

He softly clasps hand over the you used to hold his arm. The gesture fine, it was just a butler helping his Baroness. A gentleman mannerism, snarling at those with their unneeded comments. He steps first of the last one and guides you down the last one well. Hears you sigh softly. Flash him a smile of thanks.

"Lord Phantomhive," Queen Victoria comes over, with her bodyguard and of course two Greys, quickly Ciel bows respectfully to her. All of you follow. "Baroness Burnett and Lady Harmony, I am most pleased to see you have made it."

"Your majesty, good evening." Ciel speaks. Slowly raising his head up. Harmony curtsy following you. "It is an honor to be here, thank you for your gracious invitation."

Harmony look to Philips and gives a small wave with a light smile, happy to see him. He returns the gesture. Victoria chuckles softly behind her hand. "My Lady Harmony as sweet as ever. Philips has been looking most in seeing you."

Her eyes jump with joy hearing that. She released herself from Ciel who allowed and took hold of Philips, who didn't mind. She tugs on his hand, he bends down to her level and she whispers innocent and child secrets to him. You couldn't help but smile softly to yourself. Anyone Harmony grew adoration to melted your heart and told you much. Harmony finishes telling her secrets and walks off with the man, the queen didn't seem to mind.

Ciel wanted to call her back, but Victoria insisted to let them be. "Oh, May my dear what a lovely décor you have around your neck." Victoria compliments your jewelary.

You glance down at it fondly. "Yes, thank you. I received as gift for Christmas. I am unsure who delivered such a lovely gift," Yeah, Ciel wondered about that. "but I do treasure it. I do enjoy flowers quite a lot."

She smiles pleased and for some reason her eyes look briefly at Grey. Who had on this smile you could not make out. Yet, he steps to you a hand out. Your eyes scowl at him hard, if not sharply. Making his smile happier. "Baroness, I hope it is alright with you," he said, there was something behind his voice you could not make out that gripped at your breath and made your stomach knot, hard. "if I could be your escort this fine evening. During this event."

Your words came out like ice, yet covered by the gentleness of your voice it didn't seem so. "How kind, but I am sure you are to by her majesty's side. I shall be quite fine. Thank you." Decline.

He thought as much, steps back for the queen to speak. "Oh, I do not mind, in fact," what she said next surprised you and caused Ciel to unable to meet your eyes. When they turned to him for his assistance. "I believe it would wonderful. I quite encourage it. The companion of the two of you together this evening."

What? You nearly chocked, did she just...Ciel! Turning to him find him away. He could not meet your eyes. The queen kept going. "It pleases me to hear how much you enjoy your gift, Charles took quite thoughtful process in making sure the gift was to your liking. My heart fills hearing you say such."

Your heart froze, while another something else inside dropped that produced a darken look on their face. Charles put his hand back out for you. "Well?"

That taunting smile, you wanted to smack it, raising a hand feel the itch. Al you need do is just clench it or swat it clean across the air at him. All you needed to do was...resting your hand in his, his hand and fingers curl around it. Sickened you. Releasing your hold on Sebastian step away to Charles.

"Of course, Lord Grey. I would be delighted."


	80. Game, set, Matched

"See?" Harmony explains holding up two different cookies to Phipps. "This one here is called a rosette and this one is called a tirggel. They're both really, really sweet and good. Mr. Sebastian made them once, but, I like sandwich cookies better."

The man gave his full attention to her, mentally taking notes. "Here." She holds the rosette to him. "Try this one, I like this one better."

He takes it with a bite. "Yes, it is good." She smiles at his answer and likeness.

"Good, I knew you would. Everyone loves cookies. Now, let me explain the different kinds of cakes, but," she whispers looking around first. Gestures him to towards her. "Don't tell, Mr. Sebastian okay? I'm not suppose to have too many sweets."

He understand and agrees. "Very well."

"Good! Now," she whirls around to the rest of the glorious treats smorgasbord of dessert assortments. A slight bit of saliva slowly started to slither down the corner of her lip.

To be quickly wiped away by Phipps. "Remember, one must look presentable, Lady Harmony."

She heard him only nods in response her attention glued to which dessert to eat first and then explain. That one with the fluffy-creamy cream looked delicious.

Sebastian could see the withheld cold anger that blazed silently behind Ciel's eye as he kept good form with the her majesty. Exchanging graces between the two as they watched and followed (In Ciel's case, glared) the sight before them. A sight that nerved Ciel than anything, there was something else Sebastian noticed in his master. Though the young boy stood well and respected there was tension all through out his body. It shook with it, the drawing of slow, steady breathing with each word that exit his mouth. Though he hide it well.

The queen could not see it, no, she was too busy marveling fondly at interaction set before her. In fact many heads and eyes followed the two pair that seem to be more important the arriving New Year. He could hear their whispers and slight sneers they kept to themselves. From many, it was glorious for others not the slightest. Even if the air the two put reflected the misconception the queen and the others believed to be seen.

But, it was quite clear for Ciel and Sebastian that it was not so. May carried on with Grey as her escort like any fair lady would do, her arm remained linked with Grey's walking by his side as one of her status should. Her head held high, yet modest. Her eyes warm and pure and her stride was delicate as a flower. A true lady, that any man would want on his arm and in his company. Grey was a completely gentleman, with all eyes on them it was best they both play the role required. Each of them had one to uphold.

Grey had the queen.

May had Ciel, her current status, and much more.

Entrapped and bind.

Yet, she had no airs, nothing but grace and poise. Clad in red a burning red befitting for the daughter of Madam Red. A standing she must (forced) to uphold, though not as frivolous and vulgar as her predecessor.

"Your cousin, Lord Phantomhive," Victoria speaks with please and delight. "is becoming quite a fine young woman. The way she walks and holds herself it most becoming. One cannot advert their eyes when her presence shines as well as the sun. Would you not agree?"

Suppressing the growl he intended to produce, Ciel choose words. "Yes, I could not agree more." There was a sense of pride in his voice, Sebastian noticed. Genuine pride. His eye trailed his cousin well. "She has indeed come quite a long way-"

 _Miles_ Sebastian chuckles to himself.

"I could not be prouder."

Victoria beams softly from his words. "Yes. Indeed. Her mother would be proud to see her beloved daughter upholding her title well. There is strength in Baroness's eyes, I suppose one must be from all that she has endure."

"Endured?" Ciel arches a brow.

She elaborates. Her eyes remaining following the pair. "Yes. Endure, strength held in your cousin's eyes come from those who have had been bond and forced to follow what is to be told of them. Forced to molded into something they choose not to be, freedom is what they desire more than anything. Eyes, that speak to the world "You are not to control me". They are rather considered defiant, yet also hold warmth and love."

"You speak with familiarity, your majesty."

Victoria chuckles softly. Her eyes softly reflect such a moment. "Yes, so I do. Strength that the Baroness has is the strength if for herself and her dear sister, and even," she turns to Ciel. "you as well. Eyes such as hers, never leak tears."

He reads her gentle smile. There was much behind it, turning back to May who was now dancing with Grey. Though he scowled at the man, his eye did no such upon May. Though she smiled, he knew it was not a real one. Just one to present before everyone. Studying her a bit more, saw the corner of her lip tremble ever so slightly. Even as she danced though fluid was at time dragged. Held still. He saw it...the binds. Invisibly shackled upon her, more now because..because of this.

She enjoyed freedom and yet, he forced into a cage. He ignored her desire to remain in her simple life with her sister. His need was more, after all...the letter of his Aunt, her instructions was not what the whole truth. Changing it up he did, why? Because for his own amusement, and he greatly enjoyed the game. But, now, he wasn't sure if he did. Feeling an odd knot churn in his stomach and drop. Scanning the room finding Harmony happily by Phipps side, Sebastian stood back watching his master's observation. Going from one cousin to the other, saw something rising in his eye a decision being made. With a tinge of...guilt was it? No, it was something else with it.

He too looks to the two females, starting with the youngest, Harmony with a enjoying smile on. She always had it, she loved this life and loved being here. Not here, here, but in the presence of his master. To her he was just simply family and nothing else. It was clear on day one, Sebastian saw it spill it out of her how happy she was to be here. He remembered her exact words the first day he met her. When he had to take her upstairs back in the cottage to ready herself. It still astounded him to this day. He never said anything, as he swore not to, he promised her.

The girl loved games and secrets. Good secrets.

As for her sister, he moves to her, now she and Grey were mingling with others who of course just wanted to get some form of information from them as well quips of sneers subtly of course. May, was not like her sister, he knew there was deeper reason in those golden eyes of hers. A haunted one, a dark one..a shameful one. That transformed into her resistance. Her distaste of the life she now had. No wonder his master enjoyed toying with her, no wonder she...smiling to himself his master had it quite wrong. That guilt in his eyes was completely misplaced. It wouldn't have been months ago, now, still eyes upon May.

It didn't seem so, well maybe at that moment in Grey's company. But, other than that, no. That night between them, hidden from the ears of the others in the manor, Sebastian was able to see a glimpse of rawness May exposed. After all he did his own exploring of her. After that, there came some sort of understanding. Understanding that turned into (a surprise to himself) genuine care. If May disliked her life so much, than it would show, her words would still be sharp and cutting. They were no longer, at times of course. Only when she jest. Which even that was kind. What began to change? He wasn't sure really, no wonder it peeked his interest.

The danced ended, Harmony stood with Phipps finishing off a sweet. Her eyes on May and Grey (sent a shiver down her little spine) her eyes narrow at the man. Her tongue was tempted stick out.

"Lady Harmony, it is not considered proper to stick one tongue out." Phipps chides her, looking down Harmony sees that it was and quickly pulls it back blushing.

Her hands quickly cover her mouth. "Don't tell Ciel!" She cries.

He kneels down and lightly pats her head. "I would never do such a thing. What would you like to do next?" He stands offering a hand to her.

"Here we are darling." Grey kindly says, offering you a glass of wine. You take it with detest but smile none the less, he saw straight through it. "My, what a odd smile, it is both beautiful as it reeking."

Damn this man. Honestly, Lau would be of better company than him right. Raising a hand take it, instead of slapping him. "Why, thank you," you force yourself to say. This smile was killing you, in fact was burning. You stare down at the red liquid, swirl it around a bit. You weren't in the mood for drinking.

Something was off, Grey noticed with you. You hadn't yet made a single sharp remark to him. It was well..rather boring. There was something else he noticed, he could see it, the way your eyes drowned themselves in the wine. The way you kept swirling the liquid a few times. What was going on?

"Darling?" he quips, it got your attention. Quickly. There it was, that sharp look, made him smile. Your eyes flash a warning for him to stop with that name. He'd been calling you all evening. "Now, darling, what is with such heavy eyes? Hmm?" He leans a little closer, he could feel you itching to lash out, but restrained himself. He chuckles to himself. "Come now, I am just worried? Eyes like yours are known for being bright and not dull. That includes," his eyes fall to your lips. "your mouth as well. Won't you tell me what is aching you? Darling?"

The way it rolled of his tongue was if it was a tease (which it was) and as if it had some actual meaning. Some sort of brand, he said loud enough for others to hear. Because you saw a few sliding glances and giggles, he was enjoying this. Way more than he needed and all to your leisure.

Scoffing turning a slight shoulder to him, of course to many it was just a adjustment. Stick your chin up, though not too high. "Please stop calling such a name, it is rather, an annoyance."

"Oh," he purrs closing the space between you two, your body tensed from the touch of his hand upon your shoulder. Shivered from its soft caress. His voice softens, you could feel his smile curl more and eyes drop suggestively. "and why is such so?" His voice whispers upon your ear. It was so close it was like a kiss upon you. His hand removes itself from your shoulder and slithers down your collarbone to your neck, gripping your necklace, his thumb rubbing the jewel. "I might as well, you are wearing identification that proves much." He laughs softly. "A collar for the Watchdog's cousin, how befitting. Wouldn't you say?"

How dare he, you were not...he...your hand pressure to the glass in your hand. It cracked, peeked his joy. "Ah, there it is. And here I thought it would be boring."

Your eyes slice him, his grey ones slice back. Keeping yourself composed speak your bladed words. "Your words you speak are quite ill if not rude. You dare speak such things? Lord Grey, if you speak of boredom, I promise you that I am not such a thing. You will regret such words you, if I where you, I'd watch what comes from your lips of yours."

His smile remained. "Really now?" His hand slides from your necklace and wraps around your holding the glass brings it between you two. Lifts the glass and takes a sip. A refreshing sigh leaves his lips, his eyes never broke from your hard ones. "Is that a promise?"

The challenge in his voice only ignited you more, move the same glass back to you and drink from it as well. "It is indeed."

He moves in closer, noses touching. "Very well, darling."


	81. Moonlight Dream

The rein of the new year now here, a time and moment of celebration and joy. Yes, it ran all around, a new year for new possibilities to happen. New ways of life and a new future. A new time.

Yes, that's what the New Year brought. Yet, such a feeling was not found among one, who did not seem to share such pleasure, Sebastian noticed on unusual quiet the carriage ride back to the manor. The only source of sound came from the two sleeping children. The Lady Harmony curled securely in his lap, pressed against his chest. Soundly asleep and his master, Ciel. Lay resting across on the other side upon the Baroness, held close by her. She didn't seem to mind the least, the youngest sleep took them sooner than expected. Giving their still growing bodies and ages it was only natural. Harmony fell victim first, from her sugar high it was expected really. Ciel fell an hour after her.

Sebastian thought May would have been too, considering her vexing spout about the irksome Earl Grey, being forced to be by his side for the whole time. Politely cursing him in a the most...modest way that she could. To the point it started to fall on deaf ears. Though became sort of a lullaby for Ciel. Who preferred to sleep than hear her. She stopped after a few minutes, silencing herself instead and took to an oath of silence. The only time breaking it when softly humming to Ciel, to sooth anything might distress him. Surprising it worked, then again it wasn't much a surprise.

A touch from the Baroness had an unusual effect, when needed. It worked well on his master, good.

Though she remained silent it spoke. The desolating feeling softly wrinkled upon her brow, barely noticed. The way her hand rested still in her lap, gripping just a bit of her dress. Her eyes seem different too, they remained their brightness, but it was nothing but smoke and mirrors that covered those eyes. Eyes that stared in eternal absence out the window towards the night sky. That was both sorrowful and enchanting. Her eyes where heavy and filled, filled with what? Was the only question on the demon's mind.

One it seem the Baroness sensed, a small amused smile forms. Falls just as quickly as it came, the moment her eyes landed upon Harmony. They filled with undaunted love and warmth, that feel to his master as well. Quickly twisted into a deepen sadness behind that love and warmth.

"Harmony," you speak in a soft hum eyes remained on Ciel. "truly does enjoy her life here. That is very pleasing to me. A new year," your eyes lift to her. While your words tinged despite it's softness and smile. "she always enjoyed such a time. The coming of the year. It meant so much to her, even when she was a babe,"

Why was there a tremble in your words? Sebastian noticed.

"It was something about it, that made her so. I am not sure why, but, it did. I suppose," your eyes move back to the night sky. As your hand softly strokes the top of Ciel's head. Every few words did it stop to resume again. "she knew that her birthday was approaching." You laugh lightly. Being careful not to wake either child. Holding a finger to your lips. "Though her actual birthday I have recall of it, it has come to be in Spring. For, it represented so much."

Why were you speaking in such a manner? Another question sprouted in the demon's mind. His ears remained observant. And listened.

You lay Ciel's head upon your lap, he slept just like a child, despite everything. How precious, it hurt, it bled inside. Yet, you smile remained and gentle touch. Such a darling child, a beautiful one. Just like Harmony. Both of them, you smile through dry tears of your words. Even if it hurt, you smiled. Resting the hand you stroke him with upon his head, take in a deep soft breath.

There was clearly something troubling you, there was no denying it, Sebastian could see it. Even if you tired to hide it, was something said between you and the Earl Grey? He tries to recall, from the talks he happen to...overhear between you both. But, as far as he could remember there was not much, then again he could be wrong. What has come over you?

Your eyes had yet to even look to him, they remained all around, but to him, why? Was it shame? Was it something else? It was rather nerve racking, but he kept his patience. And you went back to silence, once more. An air of solace griming silence. Lasting for a few minutes.

And you finally speak, this time to him. "Sebastian." He gives his full attention. Your words when you spoke where like a hand strong but hesitant to outreach. "As, I said before, Harmony, she truly enjoys this life. She loves it, her new home. I know should anything befall me, that she will be safe no matter what. Coming to live with, Ciel," your eyes fall to him. Kissing him softly with your eyes. "it was rather cold at first, if not large. I didn't have an understanding why, at first, but...I did eventually. Now, there is hearth in his manor. At every turn, which makes me glad beyond reason. There is not one day Harmony does not enjoy, that Ciel doesn't work hard to provide, that everyone doesn't provide. Even if a demon doesn't believe in such."

A light tease to him, he humors you with a light smile.

Softly, you giggle. Wink an eye at him, holding a finger to your lip. "Though Ciel insist you make sure Harmony is well kept, he did not say to go to extreme lengths."

The smile Sebastian had, spoke his response. Another soft laugh left your lips and your eyes stare back to the night sky. Silence again, closing your eyes enjoy the mystical night sky. It was beautiful than before, even more than when you lived back in the cottage. Even more beautiful night in that..concrete city. You hoovered above, above the clouds under star covered sky. A with those, dear to you.

Opening your eyes find the same night sky staring back, the stars glimmered like tiny lights. "Time surely does change, doesn't it? Sebastian."

He nods. "Yes, it does."

"And with time comes desires, desires wishing to be filled. A future really." Your words spoke featherily. Quickly become solid and serious. Dropping. "My future is one in which I know Harmony will be forever where there is a hearth and love. Where she can have a life filled with joy and laughter. Will she will be protected, not just physically, but also emotionally. No matter what, when she turns around she will find a field full of her favorite flowers. Her garden. Sun always shinning. Like a endless dream. And perhaps, Ciel can lead her hand in hand. " You inhale softly. Focusing on the crescent shaped moon. "Yes, her garden."

Which beg the question, one that surprised you from Sebastian. "And are you in this garden?"

Straight forward and bold. It was expected, yet still surprised you. Your mind went blank for a moment, unsure what to say. His question sunk deep, shutting your eyes open them. Finding such a beautiful garden blessed by the rays of the sun, filled with such color and beauty. It straight out of a story book and there dressed in white running and frolicking around as innocent as angel, her black hair flowing behind her under her crown of white flowers, that too decorated her dress. Those bright amber eyes that never extinguished joy or happiness. And a laughter that drew doves and more rays.

Harmony, her arms spun with her as she twirled. Stopping ever few flower to smell and go to the other. Yes, her garden and there with her whom she ran too, Ciel and the others. You watch as she runs straight to him, arms open throwing herself on him. Everyone was there, there for Harmony. In her garden. Her very own garden, even Madam Red. Who's arms she went to next. Everyone was there, everyone but...closing your eyes open them. Back in the carriage, with Sebastian's answer.

A silent shiver ran down your spine, your eyes Sebastian noticed did not fall to Harmony. Nor Ciel. Not even him, they seem to look pass the moon and stars into the darken space. The corners of your lips trembled softly as you produced a smile. With your sullen eyes that you forced to smile.

Despite the strain. "No." It came out so simple. It was the smile you had on that held you together. "I am afraid that I am not righteous enough to be bestowed with a wonderous fate. Surely, you understand." Quickly stare at your hands as they trembled quietly." There is another, that...all I know," you stop and switch. "that Harmony will have her garden, along with Ciel. As long as she can." You start back up stroking his hair once again.

There was something else in your eyes Sebastian noticed that seem to flicker and cry at once. Weep when your eyes laid upon Ciel, as if tormented by something you held against yourself.

He opens mouth to speak, but you do. "I wish for Ciel to find his garden as well. Even if it is withered just a bit, I wish for too." Whisper the last words as if meant only for Ciel's words.

"Ma-"Sebastian speaks up.

You cut him off. "After all, it is a desire on must have their children? Right, Sebastian?" Turn your eyes to him with an illuminating smile that was enhanced more by the light of the moon.

He gave no answer, just meet his eyes with your closed ones. Waited for you to open them, just as they did his attention was brought to Harmony who stretched and adjusted her position in his arms. His arms adjust for her, looks back up finding your eyes staring back to the night sky.

Peacefully. Silently.

With a smile to match.


	82. Change in Weather

"Libby." Lady Constatine summons her maid from the halls, in merely a few seconds the dutiful maid came hurrying over nearly out of breath. Bowing deeply to her mistress.

"Yes, my Lady?"

With a gentle touch from Lady Constatine head her rise. Meeting Libby's eyes. "There was no need to run, I just simply called you that is all. Come now, it is wonderful day of a coming season."

Turning her eyes to the large window letting in sun's light, it was both warm and slightly chilled. Winter was transforming to Spring, there was still clothing of snow outside. Slowly melting away to bring green back. Walking over to the window Lady Constatine opens it, with a slight struggle.

"My Lady!" Libby rushes to her side. "Please, you should not over exert." Lady Constantine softly laughs at her maid's fussing. "Please, my Lady, I wish you not be so light about my concerns."

But Lady Constatine couldn't help it and continued her laughter for another minute. "But, it is quite humorous. You are easily spoked over the smallest coughs, you must not stress yourself over such. It is only merely a cough."

Though it was, in Libby's mind it was a rise for concern. "Even so, just the mere thought of it becoming more than...than a simple cough and its lasting effects upon you is just a thought I cannot think." Her words trail off to the side with misted eyes.

They did not fall on deaf ears, understanding her maid, Lady Constatine took them to heart. Raising a hand rest it upon the maid's head giving a soothing stroke. "My dearest Libby, I apologize for worrying you. I had nearly forgotten. How careless." With a gentle touch wipes away the forming tears in the young woman's eyes. Touches foreheads with her. "Do not cry, my child, I promise nothing ill will come of me."

Holding to the woman's words, Libby nods with faith. "Thank you. It is a beautiful day." She turns her eyes to the window, looking over the grounds. Lady Constatine stood by her side. Both of them gazing out.

"It is quite beautiful," Lady Constatine expresses. "I do enjoy living in such openness, much better than the confidents of life in the city. Hard to believe such a life that I once lived. Though," her voice slightly breaks. "it does cause me to truly and terribly miss my sister and father. To leave them and come into a new life."

"But, my lady I thought your sister had decided to leave your family upon her own accord?" Libby looks to her.

Using her strength Lady Constatine smiles despite its weaver. "Yes, well, that she did. She forsake for her own desire." There was not an ounce of bitterness in words but her eyes for a moment turned cold. "Our father was greatly broken after her departure. I do hope she found a life worthy of living, even if it one of selfness. Now," she changes topics. "I called you over to see if you know of my husband? If he has finished with his current business. You know he looking into expansion for the company."

"Oh, he is still in meeting with our guest." Libby informs her. "Brook went in quite awhile to provide refreshments to them."

"I see, well then, I suppose there is not much to be done. If this expansion proposition does go well, well then it would be good, though.." A look of discern falls on the Lady Constatine's face. "I wish it not to be so, there is something rather, well, indifferent about our guest that I do not fancy, but it my husband wishes then I shall support him. As long as it does not bring tarnish upon our house and name. Oh," she sighs. "why must my husband be in so much? Power truly is sweet tooth, confections, medicine, shipping, is there nothing he wishes not to touch?"

She looks to Libby with a light humorous smile. Which Libby shared, these moments, Libby loved them with Lady Constatine. She was grateful for them, it offered her internal peace. Her lady's presence had such an affect, just as it did years before. Years before life was grey and dirty, not an ounce of light in her eyes. None at all, no sweet words or voices, angry voices was the only sound she knew. Screaming and yelling. It was nightmare then, now it was paradise. When heaven sent their beloved angel, to her save her.

Yes, her beloved angel, in the form of her dearest lady. Taking in the soft scent of the woman, she always smelled so pure and benevolent, like field of fresh flowers that never withered. And when she turned with that heavenly smile, so gentle it brought tears to Libby's eyes. She knew she was loved.

 _I love you, my Lady._ Libby expresses to herself, as her cheeks glowed lightly from her thoughts. There was nothing she wouldn't do for her Lady, nothing at all. She saved her and would make sure to do the same. "Oh!" Libby remembered suddenly, digs into the pocket of her apron pulls out a velvet blue colored envelope, with a grey wax seal on the back.

She hands it to Lady Constatine. "What is this?" She asked inspecting it. Stopping on the name written in black on the front. "Why, this seems to be addressed to by husband. Yet, it does not say whom the sender is. Did they tell you, Libby?"

The maid shakes her head. "No, I am sorry my Lady, it was just simply delivered."

"Simply delivered well, I suppose I best give this to my husband then." Lady Constatine begins to walk towards his study, stops for a moment. "Before I forget," she cast a smile to her. "if you could please send my letter."

"Yes, my Lady." Libby bows.

Reaching her husband's studies, Lady Constatine poise herself respectfully, there was a guest in there after all. Once adjustments where done she knocks lightly on the door and calls to her husband. "My love, please forgive such an intrusion, but, there is a letter here for you."

There was no response, but she did hear the voice of her husband and their guest speaking. What it was about was not of her corner, she must bother self with matters, still...her intuition insisted that she do so. Every so often she would get a strange sensitivity, vibes she could not explain with things. Most of the time it was light throbbing headache or migraine, when that happened she was to take her medicine. Standing before the door, her sensitivity was stronger, than normal. Lightly she touches her brow to shake it. Calming herself.

Yet her actions did not help. Grinding her teeth a bit, stops the second the door opens. She smiles handing the letter off to her husband. He takes it. "Thank you." He said with a kind nod.

She returns it. "You are most welcome." He closes the door and she turns to enjoy the rest of the day. Smiling at the echoes of her children that rang through the halls.

* * *

Harmony couldn't stop gasping and laughing in joy, her eyes shined like polished silver, and arms high up in the air reaching towards the darken sky. As she rode on the shoulders of Baldory outside in the back. Dressed warmly of course, in blue coat with silver bows, brown boots, and lovely Christmas gift gloves. Sebastian helped to ready herself, she was not allowed outside unless properly dressed, Ciel's orders, May's and pretty much everyone else's too. Though the weather and seasons where changing that didn't mean she could come out as she pleased.

The ground was still covered in white, not as much, moderately at best. It was enough for to build a snowman and make snow angels. Even a few snowball fights. And once she was done having her adventure outside she would go back inside and expect some nice warm apple cider waiting for her with sweet cookies. She couldn't wait, but right now she had more pressing matters...finding those hidden chestnuts slowly coming out. They were in the trees, Finnian told her and she wanted to look and find them. The source of her entertainment for the last few weeks. Baldory and the others came to help her. Providing her with company, even Dottie whom stayed by Snake's side.

Normally she'd be riding it, but Baldory insisted she take his shoulders instead. So she could get a better view, her enthusiasm made them all smile. Their energy rubbed off each other.

With her eyes wandering to each branch, expressing with glee she might have found one. "There! There!" she points to a far tree. "I see one!"

They hurry over to find it wasn't one. "Aww." She whines slumping on Baldroy's head. "It's not it."

"Don't worry," Finnian encourages her. "We'll find one, just you wait."

Harmony looks to him, his bright eyes brought her drive back and smile. "Yeah! We will. Let's go!" She cheers, they all do with her. Each one giving their all, give pursuit. Everyone so often Snake would glance up at the heavy sky, there was moisture in the air, he could feel it.

He holds out a hand, rain would be falling soon, when..he wasn't sure. But, that wasn't all he sensed or his snakes. "I'm so happy Spring is coming!" Harmony's voice brings him back. She squeezes Baldroy's head gushing. "My birthday is coming soon!"

"Really?" Baldroy looks up at her. She smiles nodding. Blushing, her cheeks in deep pink growing more at the thought. "Well, that's wonderful."

Finnian explodes gushing. "Yes! It is Lady Harmony! You're birthday is coming up, I can't wait to celebrate it!"

"We are excited too, says Oscar gleefully." Snake speaks a small smile on his lips. Even Dottie expresses her thoughts too.

Harmony squeals giggling in Baldroy's hair, flushing as any girl would. "Yes! It's my favorite part of Spring, that and well..." her eyes soften as they lower staring at the snow. Her birthday...she shuts her eyes. Seeing Auntie Red, her arms wide open for her to jump in. A huge smile on wishing Harmony wonderful birthday. Behind her, her butler setting her gifts down.

Auntie Red would scoop her up and kiss her all over. Each kiss was special than the last. She'd squeeze Harmony tight and warm. Her love resonated off her like a blanket wrapping her up.

Opening her eyes, Harmony hoped Auntie Red would come and see her for her birthday at least. She didn't for Christmas, which was okay, but for her birthday...

"What do you want for your birthday? Lady Harmony?" Finnian's voice cuts her thoughts, she looks at him. He was staring back, waiting for her answer.

A answer she thought about for quite some time, she knew Ciel would get her anything for her birthday all she need do is ask and it would happen. Just like Auntie Red, she would get her anything. All she need do is ask.

 _"All you need do is ask, dear."_

Madam Red's voice spoke in her mind, that was right, all Harmony need do is ask. Holding Baldroy's head buries her mouth in his hair. The others noticed her sudden quiet and sullen eyes. That misted just a bit. Which she quickly hid burying herself in cook's hair fully. The others didn't know what to say, except look at each other. Snake reaches out a hand and places it on her back, two of his snakes slithered and coiled softly around the somber child.

From the snakes' kisses Harmony's eyes come out finding them, she smiles thanking them, and sits up casting her eyes towards the sky. Quickly wraps her arms around herself from the chilling winds.

"We best get you inside." Baldroy said turning around. "Don't want you catching nothing or getting wet. Master would have a cow and Sebastian would be well..."he envision the angry butler rage, shot fear straight them he runs back towards the manor. "Let's go!" he cries.

He moved so fast Harmony's barely managed to grip onto him, nearly slipped off if not for Snake who pushed her back. Should she fall they'd all get it. And that was something he'd rather not face. From Ciel, Sebastian or worse the Baroness.

God knows what she'd do should that happened. God only knows.

You drew a soft breath on the last note played and rest your hands for a moment upon your lap. The music stopped from your practice, taking a moment to yourself rise and leave. Walk down the hall, stop for a moment eyes to the floor. It was nearly that time, Harmony's birthday was to be arriving soon. It was to be a day of joy, you always sure of it. But, your heart did not have it to believe such. Not when your mind swarmed haunted thoughts. That made everywhere around you absent and cold. Harmony's laugh just barely gave you light.

Though you smiled to her and the others, it was no so inside. Did it have to come soon? Another year, you wished at this moment the two of you would still be living back at the cottage. There it was in so many ways safe, at least you made it so. You made it so here at the manor, anywhere really for Harmony. Lifting your eyes turn them to window. The clouds where surely coming in, was it an omen? You wondered, the thought shot fear through you like a cold chill. Gripping your heart that you nearly struck the one who touched lightly touched your shoulder.

If your wrist wasn't caught, by Sebastian. "S-Sebastian!" you gasped. For second it took your mind to realize it was him, did you relax and sigh softly relieved. Looking away. "Forgive me, you startled me, just a bit."

It was quite clear, he gives you back your wrist. "So it would seem," he said noted. His eyes remained carefully on you. "I have come to inform you that the master would like for you prepare for toni-"

"Sebastian, you must promise something." you interrupt him, he stops and listens. Your eyes remain away from him. Taking in a breath to calm yourself, turn fully to him. Meeting his eyes, staring into them. Yet, for some reason he felt they were looking pass him. Even as you gave a smile, a phantom one. With your lips trembling. Say the words. Words that seem more like a plead than an order. Words that were wrapped in black velvet he sensed something behind them. And when the last words left, you simply tell him. "Thank you."

As if he had already agreed. And bonded by them. With your smile slowly starting to tremble, manage to resort back to your normal self. "I shall get ready for tonight." Walk pass him.

His hand grabs you by the arm, holding you there. You were tensed, he could feel it, he could feel your suppressed trembling and silent grinding of your teeth. His grip on you tightens. Feeling his eyes demanding you to look at him, you stubbornly refuse. Expecting a darken scowl from you, Sebastian was surprised and confused from the smile he was given. Seeing it on you, there was something about that smile that he could not read even if was a happy one. A happy one that masked its true nature.

His flash red burrowing into you, growling. "What is that you-"

You block out his question, closing your eyes. Everything flatters by and once it stopped find yourself standing before a figure in black. And standing before them wearing a precious smile that made your heart weep and eyes. Harmony, dressed in nothing but in elegant black velvet. Her grim look was also beautiful, her eyes brighter than before. Something thick rolled down your eyes, touching it light look upon your fingers, blood.

You were crying blood. And you were smiling. As you wept. With your smile in anguish. Drop your head seeing yourself, seeing the red streaming down. Your sullen eyes stared back, along with those...faces. Those faces, those beautiful faces. Your tears of blood fall on them, they wouldn't stop. Feeling a gentle touch under your chin lift it up, find the dark figure smiling at you. With Harmony by their side.

 _No,_ you gasp snapping your eyes open. Finding yourself still in the manor, still being held back by Sebastian.

He waited for you answer, raising a hand reach back and grab his wrist that held you. "There our children, Sebastian." You said, he tries to interrupt you. "Do as I say!" You snap. This was no time for refusal or prying. Calming yourself, present your smile. "Thank you for promising me." Take his hand off and walk to your room.

After a proper lengthy bath, you step out and walk through the steam. Take the towel Mey-Rin had left out for you dry yourself off and slip on your robe. Just as you start to tie stop from the presence you felt here with you. Open the door, finish tying your robe, and walk out.

"Here we are, Baroness!" Mey-Rin said dazzled, laying out your evening dress for tonight. Again it was red, a different shade a rose red, but red none the less. With gold accents woven in, to make your eyes pop! As Nina would say.

A lovely design, as always by the tailor. The colors were rich and straight out of a painting. The design was different, but, Nina like exploring new ideas and styles. You've seen this kind of neckline before, not during this time of course but...in some time you could not place it. It was strapless. Fitting too, the measurements were on spot. Nina always got your bust size correct. Not a surprise there. There where long opera golden gloves, golden hair accessories. With help from Mey-Rin you soon were finished and dressed for the evening banquet. The guest would be arriving soon, not sure why Ciel decided to have such a thing, but he was. And told you, that you'd be joining. Harmony too was to join, though only for a short time as it would exceed her bed time.

From the list that you saw, you only knew of a few people, on there. Irene Diaz, Ran-Mao, and Lau regrettably (the nerve). It would be wonder to see her again, though the others you didn't know. One name did seem oddly familiar a Arthur Conan Doyle. Why did that name seem familiar? Hopefully, you could match a face with the name.

Mey-Rin finishes adding your hair accessories, carefully putting each one in place. She helped to style your hair into gentle curls at the end, that cascade and rest lightly on your back. She finished putting a certain choker on, you didn't have a chance to see which she had choose as Ciel came to get you. Thanking Mey-Rin quickly leave with Ciel.

A two horse drawn carriage pulls up to the Phantomhive manor, a humble and humdrum young man with brown eyes, thick eyes, and short, messy brown hair with bangs that framed his face steps out. Dressed in a simple, dark suit, consisting of a vest; a plain, button-down shirt, and black tie. His eyes stare up at the grand manor musing and having every right to get back in the carriage and leave. But, that would be rude. With no choice he walks up the stairs and enters.

This was going to be an interesting night for Arthur Doyle.


	83. A Charming Event

_Why..._ Arthur asked himself shaking with nerves staring down at the polished clean floor, standing alone from the other guest in lobby. _Am I here again?_

All those around him he could clearly see where of higher and of more importance status than someone like himself. A Oculist. A simple oculist. Who someone like himself had not right in being here, so why did he receive an invitation? Was beyond his thoughts. The others wore much elaborate and expensive clothing than his plain brown one. They all looked fresh and clean. Not saying he wasn't himself, he was just well...not as 'clean' and 'polished'. Just simple...average. To be standing in such a grand manor was amazing. Not many could say they laid their eyes upon such. Status and riches rang all around. This Earl of Phantomhive was truly one to upheld.

Lifting his eyes, serves the other guest around. The older man with the dark goatee, slick back dark hair nearly greying dressed in sophisticated tuxedo with a bow tie, and loud voice dressed in diamonds on nearly each of his fingers, flaunting his wealth was one with money. Arthur wondered how much money he had, standing to next to him or better yet pulled into the loud-flashy man's company, a young man. A mild-manner and rather timid looking individual.

He was shorter than the older man, well-dressed in a black tuxedo with a bow tie as well. The son of a shipbuilding King. Moving along to the other two, it would seem the two of them where rather close. The man and woman. The woman he right away, Irene Diaz the well-known opera singer. Dawned in a lovely lavender, looking as delicate as flower. With her was the equally famous producer Grimsby Keane.

All these people...they were indeed higher than himself. Again he wondered how he managed to end up here? Just..

Lost in his thoughts he didn't notice someone coming over, until he felt a tug on his arm. A light tug, like child's. He turns and looks around, finding no one, only to look down when he felt the tug again.

Finds a little girl. A cute little one with a head full of beautiful black bouncy curls, that seemed to move when she giggled. Big and bright amber eyes that reminded him of sweet maple. She was lovely fair skin complexion. For some reason she looked oriental, dressed in a lovely plum and white dress, with cute little laced gloves and well shined shoes. She had all attributes of an adorable child. A precious one. And with that bow tied behind on her dress just added to it. His heart just melted, while his mind wondered why a child would be here at this late hour? Better yet at such a invite. Did she belong to one of the other guest here?

Looking around quickly to see, none of them physically matched the girl, at all. Was she lost?

"Why, hello." Arthur addresses her with a friendly tone. "What's your name? Little one."

"Harmony."

"What pretty and lovely name, Harmony." He smiles kindly to her. "Um, if you don't mind me asking, what are you doing here?"

Right away Harmony just giggles and springs up and down grabbing his hand. To Arthur's surprise. "I've come for the party! Just like you."

"The party? Yes, I see, but I mean..what abou-" he steps back a bit, bumps into something soft and bouncy. Turning to see what it was, Arthur's cheeks flush red for a moment at what his eyes saw.

A chest, a rather endowed chest of.."Ran-Mao!" Harmony nearly yelps, she quickly grabs the woman's hands happily. Ran-Mao returns the gesture taking hers. If Ran-Mao was here, than that meant for Harmony..she looks up fully finding Lau. "Mr. Lau!"

Letting Ran-Mao go hugs the man's leg, Lau lightly pats her on the head. "Ah, well, if it not my most daringly treasure."

So, Harmony was their child. Arthur presumed, good her family found her. Then again, why would Harmony call her father...Mr.? Then again Harmony was so familiar with them, they could be her parents. They certainly looked the part.

Noticing Arthur's eyes, Lau addresses him. "Ah, excuse me." He apologizes. "This here is my little sister, Ran-Mao." He introduces her and lightly scolds her to apologize for bumping into Arthur.

Taking her attention from Harmony for a moment apologizes. Then goes straight back to the girl. "I'm glad you found her." Arthur expresses. "Your daughter and," he looks to Ran-Mao. "your niece is quite delightful." Lau couldn't help but chuckle behind his sleeve. Tempted to correct the man choose against it.

Instead rolled with. "Why thank you." He said resting a hand on Harmony's head lightly. "Yes, she is, isn't she?"

"Are you actors?" Arthur asked.

"No, no, I am but a humble branch manger working at a trading company, my name is Lau. And who might you be?" He inquires. Still lightly stroking Harmony's head. "That my darling Harmony has taking such an interest."

Surprised by such a question, Arthur tells him. Modestly. "I-I'm an eye specialist and also a bit of writer." He twiddles with his fingers.

"That's amazing!" Lau said amazed. "A wordsmith. Huh."

Harmony chimes in hearing Lau. "Wordsmith! Wordsmith!"

Arthur blushes insisting no such praise. "No such thing! I'm nothing special at all!" He swallows. "See, I've..I've never met before. So I really don't know why I've been invited. Is he really so moody?"

"Who knows?" Lau vaguely says. "I don't know what that moody guy is thinking. Without a doubt, something interesting will happen..." He opens his eyes to Arthur.

Leaving the man stunned with thoughts of confusion and a further explanation."Huh?"

"Moreover, the earl hates the staunch social life and is famous for being a rare character that hardly ever shows himself. Though I believe that has slightly changed. I do believe this is one of first time he's invited people into his own house?" Lau adds.

Arthur swallows the lump in his throat. "What kind of person is he?"

Lau thinks about it. "Let's see..Basically he has either a sour or angry look and extremely high pride." An image popped into Arthur's mind from Lau's words. Frighting him. Lau added more. "It's also said that he wears a pirate-like eye patch."

Hearing that Harmony confirms it. "Yes! Like a pirate! A pirate!" She giggles.

"Yes, my dear. Good job." Lau praises patting her head sweetly. A smile burst from her, throwing herself onto Arthur's leg squeezing it.

If not for her laughter that calmed him a bit, Arthur surely would have trembled and perspired through his suit.

"Harmony, you know better than to throw yourself upon another." A stern voice tells the little girl. Getting not just her attention but also Lau's and Arthur's.

Turning the man finds standing there at the top of the stairs, with such a serious expression that it masked the fact he was just a boy. Ciel, the Earl. Standing next to him, Arthur saw another. A young lady, a gentle and lovely looking lady. Dressed elegantly. She carried herself with airs of charm and purity. Arthur couldn't stop staring, maybe it was the light and humble smile rested on her lips. Or it was those eyes that were like first morning light. Whatever it was, held his attention.

He wondered her name, which was quickly given. "May! Ciel!" Harmony leaves Arthur's side and goes to greet the two as they walked down the stairs with Sebastian behind. "Mr. Sebastian!" Harmony stops and waits for them.

Right away May leaves Ciel's side and goes to Harmony, quickly tending to her. "Dear, Harmony what has become of you?" Arthur watches May lightly tap Harmony's nose.

Making the girl giggle. "I wanted to come and see the party. To see everyone. And look," she turns to the Arthur who freezes up the second May's eyes land on him. "I meet a friend."

 _She's come over!_ Arthur screams in his mind, watching May glide over to him. His heart pounded louder than a drum on his chest. He prayed she wouldn't hear it. Holding his breath, trying to think of what to say or how to introduce himself. Should he bow first? Or should he say his name? Does he take her hand a kiss the top? Which was the right thing to do. Which was the right thing?!

He shuts his eyes tight trying to find the right choice to make. To open them at the sound of your rosy voice, that was just as sweet and lovely. "Hello, Mr. Doyle. It seems Harmony has taken a wonderful interest upon you." He felt your lovely smile.

That only depend his flaring cheeks, he wished to hide. Swallowing harder than before, opens his mouth only to stutter. He quickly shuts it embarrassed. Using a hand cover your mouth and laugh silently. It seem to ease him, he scratches the back of his head with a light nervous laugh.

"S-Sorry," he said sheepishly.

There was no harm done, that is until Lau came over just as you were about to speak. He stood by your side, rather close. You suppress the rising growl and glare you wish to send his way. Made it more so when linked his arm with yours. Did a rush of heat run through you. But, you kept yourself cool and composed.

"Not to worry, wordsmith." Lau said. "Many are known for freezing upon the face of beauty. As did many for the lovely Medusa. Though of course they were turned to stone. Then again there the lovely sirens that capture any man's heart or the lovely goddess of love. That with one glance can cause extreme infatuation. Yes," he moves in closer to you. "My lovely flower can do such, a forbidden fruit one might say."

Hearing Lau speak your pet name, Arthur's cheeks returned back to normal. Looking from Lau to you, then to Harmony. His mind putting two and two together. "Oh, so you are the mother. Well, you have a lovely daughter."

Your body went ridge heading those words, you where sure you heard Ciel nearly choke and Sebastian. Lau on the other hand had smile from ear to ear. A proud one. "Did you hear that, my lovely flower," he turns to you. "we have a lovely child."

Every fiber in you wanted to clench into a fist and wanted to hurl. Such a vile thought was just...feeling your sustained anger ready to explode. Ciel steps in, coughing breaking this thickness now created.

Sebastian comes to clarify it all. "All me to introduce the Baroness Dallas-Burnett. Cousin and ward of the Earl of Phantomhive, along with her sister the Lady Harmony."

Arthur again at a lost looks from you to Harmony, to Ciel to Lau and back to Harmony. Then again to you. "Cousin..." he said to himself both puzzled and shocked.

You confirm Sebastian's words. Quickly. "Yes! I mean, yes I am the elder cousin of the Earl of Phantomhive and elder sister of the Lady Harmony. A pleasure to meet you. Mr. Doyle."

"Ah!" Arthur bows his head to you. "A pleasure, Baroness."

You couldn't help but laugh slightly. "Why, thank you. Please, I insist you call me for this evening simply, May. If that is alright?" He nods, accepting the terms. "Wonderful! Then we shall have a wonderful time tonight."

After the clearing up, Ciel politely greets all the guests with you and Harmony. Who was happy to see Irene, you were as well. As it had been some time since the last time you saw her. Insisting that once you were done you would come and exchange talk. You meet the young mild-manner man, Patrick Phelps, who had trouble making eye-contact with you. Despite your efforts to be kind. He was alright. Though Karl Woodley, the man dressed in diamond rings was a bit vocal and stuffy for your taste. Harmony frowned deeply at him, while you remained with a smile. Though kept a good distance away. He tired to impress you it seem with his many diamonds.

Even tried to pass a joke that made your eyes darken at him briefly. Such a rude man. With all the guest greeted, Harmony goes to Ran-Man, while you make your way over to Irene. Just as you did Mey-Rin comes, announcing the arrival of a guest. Or better guests. Two. One you hadn't a face to put, the other you detestably did.

Charles Grey.

That damn man. Your eyes lock on him like daggers, which Irene saw though took as something else. Covering her lips behind her fan smiles. The other man with Charles was much older, elderly man. With a large nose and short, slicked-back grey hair. He had a considerable assortment of thick facial hair, from sideburns to eyebrows, and a goatee. Dressed in a tailored tuxedo.

Georg von Siemens was his name. introduced by Mey-Rin. He was German. Interesting. You wondered if this was what Ciel meant by you playing the 'part'. He told you such a day before. With his arrival everyone introduced themselves respectfully. All except Arthur, who took to sit along and watch.

"You look most lovely, Irene." you compliment her. "The color brings out your eyes in the most mystical way. Like a pool of lavender itself."

She takes your praise. Humbly. "Why thank you, May. You as well look lovely it not beyond. The colors surely compliment you and your fitting role."

You smile. "Yes, why thank you. My dear cousin, Ciel insisted a new attire was needed." You give a light twirl and you both share a friendly laugh once you stop. "I do believe he spoil me and my dear sister some times."

She touches your wrist lightly. "I do believe that is his way of expressing his love for you both. The dearness you two hold in his eye shows." That was unexpected.

You weren't what to say. For that moment. Resting a hand lightly over your head. Smile to yourself. "Yes, I suppose. That is quite true. I suppose I shall have to find a way to show my love equally. Shouldn't I?"

Irene glances back to Ciel. Smiling to herself. But, kept her comment to herself. Returns back to you. "It seems all is well between you and Grimsby." You whisper to her, her cheeks flush lightly. You couldn't help but smile at her reaction. It was the same as..her. The way Irene's cheeks turned was just like...her. Her who? Lightly you poke Irene. Teasingly. "Why, Irene, I would never.." you lasciviously chide. With a sly grin.

Her cheeks just burned she had to open her fan and hide behind it. "May! Must you?"

You couldn't stop laughing. After a few moments you did. "I am sorry, forgive me. I just could not stop myself. I do enjoy a bit of teasing. If that is alright."

Though she had her chin up a bit, smiles to you. "It was only a bit of teasing. Now, tell me something,"

"What?" you tilt your head a bit.

Her eyes fall to what was around your neck. "Where did you get such a lovely neck piece? It is very lovely."

Not sure what she was talking about, drop your eyes to your neck and find to you dismay and shock...the gift Grey gave you! Shrieking inside, how in the hell did it get on you?! When did...Mey-Rin! When she was helping you get ready and when you rushed out. Not seeing what accessory she used. How could...and now Grey was here?

Burying your face in your hands, Irene saw heating up, she was sure she saw steam rising. Aw, you were flustered. No wonder you looked the way you did when Grey came that intense look. The way your eyes locked on him. There was no doubt about it.

 _Damnit! Damnit!_ You curse to yourself over and over again.

You hadn't noticed the figure walking over, until their arm wrap around your waist and pulled you close. Their body pressed against your own from behind, sent your body in shock. Gave them the opening to take your hand in theirs. Keeping it still. Irene turned her head to allow privacy.

Right away your body knew that uncomfortable touch, feeling their breath on the back of your neck. Curled your skin. And their voice made it flare. "Why, hello my darling." Grey hummed with a thin smile. Lightly swaying you back and further. His eyes fall to what you wore around your throat, surprised for a moment. "Well, it seems my, darling you're wearing my gift. I'm rather flattered. Really. You're causing my cheeks to turn rather rosy."

Wanting to stomp on his foot, resist the urge. Resist it badly. If you had claws, you'd claw at him. His arm removes itself from your waist and he spins you around to face him. That damn smile on his face, at this moment you rather be standing by Lau. Grey catches you gently with his other hand by the waist. Removes it and holds the flower necklace between his fingers.

"Wearing my gift, my, my..am I forever flattered." he said.

Overheard by Lau who comes over. "Why, Baroness, you have not yet worn my gift it would seem." He said rather hurt. "And here I thought you would have. I suppose it was not up to par. Perhaps at another time, you will delight me?"

 _Like hell, I will!_ You sneer. Remaining calm outside. A plastered smile on. With words that shot like darts. "To delight you, Lau would be delight the stillness of boredom."

"Oh, Lovely Flower, you wound me." He whimpers smiling.

Grey smile gleams with pricks with glee from your words. "Now, such a sharp tongue."

Nearly forgetting he was there and still in his hold. Remove yourself quickly and equal distance with a scowl that made Grey for a moment see Ciel. He couldn't help but smirk at the temperamental you displayed. Holds out a hand.

"I would rather contain my company with a still board." You said turning your chin up and back to hi. Right away Lau comes over to offer such, you quickly reject it. "No, thank you. Now, excuse," you leave them. "I need clean air."

They let you be and went to mingle with the others. Arthur still remain sitting watched you make your way across the room. He saw the heated flare in your eyes from Grey and Lau. That quickly doused in the presence of Harmony. He smiles to himself, the sight before brought memories with his own siblings. It was sensational feeling.

"Hard to believe they are sisters," he speaks to himself, still watching the interaction the two shared. It was quite clear who the free-spirited one was and who the maternal one was.

He saw the basking love in May's eyes for her sister, that was strong enough he felt it all the way from where he sat. It was either his eyes or something but there was this illuminating glow that seem to come from the young lady. Was the tender smile she had or was something else. In his mind he felt she'd make an excellent character. Of what genre he wasn't sure.

He smile remained to quickly drop when May looks his wave and waves. Did his head drop to hide his cherry face. Only to turn tomato red hearing or so he thought her soft chuckle. That caused him to sweat. He needed something to cool down.

A tray with a glass of wine was put offered for him. "Would you like glass?"

Arthur takes it. "Thanks." Following the arm of the one who survived it, Sebastian. For a moment he stricken by the butler's beauty and ambiance. Seeing the guest was quenched Sebastian takes his leave.

Not a moment after another comes over asking to sit with Arthur who doesn't mind. To find it was Ciel. He sprung out his seat nearly choking on his drink. Which you saw out the corner of your eye. Sigh, that Ciel was too much at times and now putting on a humble smile, you weren't whether he meant it or not. But it seem to calm Arthur, yet you felt the man still rattled inside. Even as he and Ciel made small talk. Though your attention was with Irene and Ran-Mao, gently wave your hand lightly towards Arthur.

 _There, much better._ you smile feeling him calming down.

Feeling a tug on your dress find it was Harmony who pointed to the table where Sebastian was severing food. You nod allowing her, she happily skips over quickly remembering that this was sort of a formal event and walks instead. That and the sharp look Sebastian gave her spotting her coming. Reaching the table he had plate already for her.

"Lady Harmony, you must remember not skip, you need to walk. There are others here and you must uphold your presence." he reminds her. Handing her the plate. There was little on it, just enough for her. Along with a cookie or two. Which her eye went to automatically.

Her treat for being good. Just like a puppy, Sebastian couldn't help but smile. Even more so when she quickly devoured them, instead of the actual food. Getting a napkin he gently cleans the crumbs off. Making her ticklish and laugh. "There." He said seeing she was well. "Much better."

"Thank you, Mr. Sebastian!" she thanks him, with a slight yawn. He saw sleep slowly gripping at her. It was nearly pass her bed time, she yawns once again.

Yep, it was time she be off. Walking around the table to her, gets ready to scoop her up when she shakes it off and hurries back to May and the others. She was such a stubborn girl. She surely was taking after Ciel in more ways than one. Leaving her be turns back around and walks behind the table, when he hears a scream and loud crash from across the room. Did his head whip around, to scene before him that he quickly reacted too.

Irene had screamed at Georg to stop harassing her, which led to further harassment by the older man. That wasn't all either, Georg's intoxicated caused another incident to happen. Harmony who was making her way back over to Irene was instantly knocked down by the man harshly. Not on purpose but it looked so, she just happen to be there. And his belligerent yelling and actions frightened her. She screamed too, earning the older man's ear and temperament. He yells at her to hush raising a hand a hand to her, you quickly react and race to her. To be beaten by Irene slapping the man across the face to leave her be and Harmony. A surprise to you, but it only made matters worse. Georg reacts by throwing a glass of alcohol on them. You spring in response to Harmony's rescue, stop when Ciel stands before them blocking and taking it with his own body.

Insisting that is enough.

Glad he did manage to protect Harmony, remember her and rush to her side. At the same as Mey-Rin. Get down to her level. "M'Lady are you alright?" Mey-Rin asked frantic looking her over.

You do the same, Harmony remained quiet and silent. Shaken up, her eyes fall to the broken plate and food on the floor. You and Mey-Rin look at each other. "Harmony, sweetie, it's.."you try to get attention. But it would be given. The tears that slowly swelled up in her eyes, you barely touch her and she flinches.

Even more so when Grimsby became enraged and threw a bottle at Georg. Harmony yelps springs up and runs off. "Harmony!" you and Mey-Rin stand up quickly, you hurry after her. Excusing yourself. Irene tries to utter an apology but you ignored it.

Sebastian who flew through the air catching the bottle uses to make a pyramid of glasses pouring the wine noticed the sight out the corner of his eyes. Smiles seeing who Harmony went and clung to. You were surprise as well, she went straight to Arthur, who kneeled by her and did his best to clam her.

"There, there, it's alright." He comforts her. She squeezed his leg like a snake. Burying her face in it. He couldn't help but chuckle. Lightly patting her."It's alright Lady Harmony, there everyone it alright."

A soft sigh brought his attention away from her finding you standing there. Relieved. "Oh, thank goodness. Thank you Mr. Doyle for providing my sister with comfort. She can be rather frighten easily."

Arthur froze for a moment, scratching the back of his head again. "Yes, well...umm..."

"My, you are very good with children, it would seem. A rare gift." you compliment him. "One would think you are a natural."

He gushes sheepishly from such praise. "Y-Yes, I suppose. You are one as well."

What kind words, that lite a genuine smile to your lips. "Yes, well, I must be seeing as in some way take care of two. My sister and my cousin." You put a finger to your lips shushing him with a wink and slightly chuckle. He caught on and shared the silent laugh with you. "Now," you turn to Harmony. "Harmony, sweetie come, let us take you to bed. I believe you have had enough for the evening."

Hold out a hand to her, she lifts one eye up from Arthur's leg. Then to Arthur himself, he nods that it was alright. With that she takes your hand rather quickly. Tugging on it a bit, meaning she wanted you to carry her. Which you did, to Arthur's surprise. He thought those of your status didn't do something like this, he assumed a servant would. But, it special to you, he saw it. Watching you leave, Harmony gives him a small wave as sleep slowly took her. He waves back too.

Taking Harmony up the stairs, to her room lay her down and quickly get her things to change her to rest. She was nearly taken by sleep by the time you took off her dress. You had to hold her up as her body tattered back and forth. Her head was so big, it made you laugh. Slipping on her gown, let her body fall gently of course. Tuck her in, getting her rabbit put it under her arm. Softly smooth out her blanket each stroke softer than the last. Hum lovingly to her. While creasing her cheek, watching as the sleep began to fully take her. A few times she stretched then curled up with her rabbit.

Lightly smiling, lean down and kiss her carefully good-night. Raise and turn to the two who entered. Ciel and Sebastian. Ciel's eye resting on Harmony. "How is she?" he asked.

"She is fine. A little shaken up a bit, but she is fine." you tell him. "There is no need to worry. She will sleep well. I am to assume you are also heading to bed, Ciel? Is it a little bit pass your bed time?"

He frowns at you for your jest at him. Sebastian holds in his own laughter. "Yes." Ciel said fuming a bit. "Though for the time being and I know this is not normal, I would like Harmony to be moved to the servants quarters for right now."

"What?! Why?" you asked more so demand. He didn't say. "Why does she have to be moved?" Your voice rises, which woke Harmony a bit.

She whimpers a bit opening her eyes, rubbing them a little. Seeing Sebastian and Ciel. "I-I want a story." She yawns, clearly talking in her sleep. "Mr. Sebastian."

"I shall make sure to give you a lovely story tomorrow night, Lady Harmony." he promises, she smiles and goes back to sleep.

Keeping your voice calm but your demand in your words there. Ask again. "Why must she be moved? Whom will she be with? Why can she not be with me?"

Ciel doesn't answer all of your questions. "She will be lodging with Mey-Rin for the time, Mey-Rin has been made aware. Do not worry, Sebastian had made sure it is wells suited for Harmony to be warm and kept. Sebastian will take her there tonight. Sebastian."

Doing as his master says, Sebastian went and scooped up Harmony, he kept her still wrapped in her cover. Like a cocoon. And leaves, bidding you good-night. You try to go after them, but Ciel's hold on your wrist stops you. Your head whipped to him sharply, demanding a reason.

All he said was. "Play your part."

Still not sure what he meant, your concern on Harmony. Watch being taken from your sight, unaware of what was soon to occur. Outside the sky crashed and boomed with thunder and lighting. Exposing for a second a dark figure hidden among the trees, their eyes set on manor.


	84. Unnerved

The thunderous boom outside wasn't what truly jolted Harmony awake from her slumber nor did it cause her to shriek. "No!" In a mere flash the door was slammed opened.

"Lady Harmony! What's wrong?!" Finnian shouts concerned. With the others behind him. Their eyes fall on small trembling hump on the bed that filled the room with crying whimpers.

Walking over Snake takes off the cover finding a balled up Harmony with her eyes shut tight clenching her rabbit tightly to her chest. Mutter over and over again through her trembling lips. "No. Bad man." Shaking her head. "No. No, bad man. Bad man." Muttering incoherently into her rabbit, they move closer to hear.

"What she say?" Mey-Rin asked at a lost looking to the others. Who couldn't make out a single word either.

Only 'bad' that was it. "Well, whatever it is, sure scaring her." Baldory said from his observation. "She might just be afraid cause she ain't use to sleeping this far away from the Baroness and the master is all."

That could be a reason. A thought. "Should we get 'er?" Mey-Rin suggested. "Maybe she could calm her down or Sebastian."

Baldory quickly hushes her. "No! He left us over 'er so we gotta take care of it. We can do this, we've calmed Lady Harmony down before. This will be easy."

Though he could be right Finnian and Snake felt he wasn't. Studying Harmony they see the fear dripping off her, a look that was not the normal face she would have. Slowly Finnian reaches out a hand. "Lady Harmony," he whispers with a light touch. "are you-"

Harmony's eyes shout open ignoring the others hunched over her. Her eyes just stared with dark fear burning those amber eyes. Turned into tears welling up in the corner. It seem like she had fallen deaf, she didn't respond when the others each called to her. Finnian touches her again, quickly pulls back holding his hand.

"What is it?" Mey-Rin asked.

Finnian held his shaking hand close, he wasn't what to say. That touch to Harmony was...what was that? It felt oddly cold. Was it her fear that trembled through her body? It was something. Look at his hand for a few moments.

"Lady Harmony.." he whisper to himself. Staring back at the girl, who had not yet snapped out of her petrified state. It didn't matter how he felt, right now Lady Harmony needed him. Drawing all his courage and affection shout for her. "Lady Harmony! Come back!"

His outburst startled everyone, seeing what he was doing Snake joins him and with their combined effort bring Harmony back. Her eyes blink a few times before returning back to normal. Finnian smiles relieved to see those eyes again, not the other ones. Drops down to her eyes level to be the first thing she saw.

Harmony's eyes find Finnian's staring into hers. Beaming. "Mr. Finnian?" Harmony said surprised to see him, rubbing an eye. Lifts her head finding the others, Mey-Rin swoon to see she was alright. Baldory rest a hand on head lightly, and Snake with a small smile. Each of them welcoming her back for reasons unknown to Harmony.

"Ya gave us a little scare." Baldory cheekily tells her. "Everything okay?"

Everything okay? What was he talking about, Harmony wasn't sure. She thinks about it for a moment, holding her rabbit, fell a cold rush up her spine. She remembered. "I saw something! Something scary!"

"Something scary?" The others look to one another.

Harmony nods. "Yeah..."her voice drops, fear began shrouding over her eyes.

Noticing her tears starting to return, Finnian puts a stop to it. "No more talking about it!" He said standing before Harmony arms out protectively. "It's scaring her just talking about it. We're gonna make her cry an-"

"Dark, big.." Harmony begins to describe in a tone that worried the others. It was rather...unpleasant. "so very dark. It was bad. Very bad, it's coming. It wants to take..." her eyes lift to them eerily. They wait for her to finish, but she didn't utter another word, nor finish. Except saying one. That returned her eyes back with sullen fear. Whispers into her rabbit. Causing the others to gasp.

This was not what you wanted to do, not at all, but Irene insisted you come and join her. It was either her and endure the presence of Grey who was join Grimbsy, Arthur in the billiard room or be with Lau in the lounge who acceptingly invited you to join him with Ran-Mao and Carl. Stuck a crossroad, wishing you could just go up to your library and stay there or even better to Ciel's room, accepted Irene's offer. Grudgingly. The whole time the two of you sat watching the men play the game made your skin just...sting. And every time you heard Grey's voice speak where like hot needles, but what was worse and you knew he was doing for his own pleasure and amusement, also to get a reaction from you.

He'd come over or kindly ask you come over to and offer your sweet touch upon his stick. His cue stick before he would hit, every once and while, while adding.. _darling._ Each time he said it. Of course your eyes darkly refused, but rose to do it. Those grey eyes of his gleamed with triumph every time. While warning you as well, and after you did he'd lean down close to your ear and from those looking on saw it as adoring if not playfully. Which was far from it, you couldn't wait when he left.

Irene's giggles broke your strain hold on Grey. "What? What is it?" you turn to her quizzingly. She just kept giggling a bit more.

"I apologize," she composes her. "It is just the look you have when glancing upon Lord Grey."

What was she talking about? Your detestable look? "And what of my look? Clearly it shows-" you explain, she politely interrupts you.

"Shows your desired feelings of course."

You nearly broke from her words if not screamed. Even more so hearing Grey laughing heartily. With Grimsby. If you had nails at the moment they'd be clawing at the chair. "Y-You don't say.." your words strenuously come out. Not a single smile crossed your dry barren face. But, Irene smiled as if she was smiling for you too.

If that was enough, when she turned to look at Grey her giggles kept coming. She had to take out her fan to hide them and gesture you to come. You lean in to listen. Each of her words made every fiber in your body scream. "He is very fond of you, already calling you darling. How affectionate and has already given you such a lovely gift. His eyes speak volumes towards you, they are sharp as his blade. Truly a gentlemen who strongly holds no secret towards you. A lovely match, the intensity that burns the moment you two lock eyes and held gazes is like a perfectly written play-"

 _A play of death,_ you groan.

"Play. He is a Earl after all, the same as your cousin. It would be wonderful. Would you not agree."

An uncomfortable chuckle slips out, with a thought to choke out Grey slipping your mind that caused you to accidently to smile. Not realizing it till Irene gasped softly delighted. That you quickly dropped it.

Flustering. "No! It's not...it's not like that! I-I don't! Irene!" You whine. Her cheek blushed for you, hiding it well behind her fan. No matter what you said it just didn't seem to work.

The guys over hearing the women take a glance seeing the two acting like school girls. Which was odd to Grey. "What in the world are those two even talking about?"

Grimsby lightly pats Grey's back. "Who ever knows what a woman is speaking, but, by the looks of it, I would say it's something to do with the heart."

Grey arches a brow. "The heart, now you're just saying things. Alright, is it my turn?" Seeing that it was, a smirk spreads on his lips. "Oh darling! Could you come over for a moment." He calls for you.

Right away he was meet fuming eyes. He just smiled and leaned back waiting. Grumbling you get up scream inside all the way there. But, remain calm. He holds out his cue stick, you take slightly snatching it. And give it a gentle blow. While shooting daggers at him. Hand it back.

He takes it. "Why thank you, darling. It means so much." Turning your chin around walk back to Irene, when Grey decides to further his amusement. "Darling, before you go back," he stands up using his stick to stop you. "is there any chance you could provide me with such a sweet touch, right here?" He points to his cheek.

All eyes fall on you, Arthur noticed your tighten posture that shook with hidden frustration. "Well, darling?" Grey insistently said, there was a pinch of gleeful pride in his voice. Arthur noticed. But choose not to say. You had not responded yet, so Grey goes to you. "Come now, is it no the way of the Phantomhive to provide hospitality?" He leans close by your ear with a whisper. "Well? Isn't it?"

He was right, damn it! Taking in a breath turn to him finding his eyes waiting. Just one hit, one hit was all you needed and..taking a few steps close the distance, lean up, tilt your head just a bit, your lips hoover over his cheek. You didn't want to do this, but...thinking of Harmony, you were doing this for her. Swallow, shut your eyes (Plead they'd forgive you) and...an alarming scream from within the manor drew everyone's attention.

Thank goodness.

With Ciel asleep, made you in some way the next in charge rush out with the others. Everyone hurries to where the screams came from, locating them, find them a ashen Mey-Rin. Trembling. Her eyes fall to you.

You quickly go to her. "Mey-Rin, what is it?"

She would not speak, but you saw her answer in the reflection of her glasses. Turn around stare into the room of Georg von Siemens, sitting, dead. His head titled and arm dangling off the chair he sat in. The sight of a dead body didn't stun you, like it did the others. Yes, it was shocking finding him dead, but you've seen many bodies that you weren't close or caused you to loss it before you, dropped before your feet really. This body wasn't, it remained in sitting, still, it wasn't something to be that alarmed about. So you just remain unfazed, though the stabbed wounded from his chest, where he bled out no doubt had to be how he died.

Blood lost was a most...common to die. Quickly you look around at the others flushed by such a sight. Irene was affected the most, Grimsby he had to hold her. Arthur being the doctor walked over to examine the body, you already did from where you stood, slipped over to Sebastian.

"What happened?" you questioned. He looks to you, surprised how calm you remained. That wasn't all either, it was the way your eyes remained detached and emotionless. No, that was just a part of it, there was something else he noticed that gleamed beneath that shroud.

One that he for some reason worried him while at the same time slightly delighted him. And he thought he was dark. Then again what you did before moving here could be the reason why, you remained in such a...stoic state. Then again not, as a lady should be horrified by such a sight. A human lady at least, which you weren't.

Leaving his thoughts be about you, answers your question. "Mey-Rin and myself came to his room as he had summoned us. The door was locked, so I had to kick it down." He explains, you look back at the door seeing it was kicked down by force. A bit too much. Sebastian continued. "And found this unfortunate sight."

Your eyes narrow (Sebastian saw for a moment a flicker of distress), surveying the room quickly. Looking for any sort of clue, distancing yourself from Arthur's own analysis. Moving behind Sebastian stop a few feet from the heart. Take a quick whiff, catch an unusual smell. Taking another register what your nose knew. But, if that was it...then that meant...

Your eyes slide to Georg, study him a bit closer you didn't realize you had started to walk closer. "Baroness!" Arthur's voice cuts your attention. "It's best not to get close."

"Oh!" you quickly realize and step back jitterishly, look away. "I..umm..." Ciel's words for some reason echoed in your thoughts: _Act your part._ Fluster with fright, like Irene. Almost. "I was over come with...disbelief."

He understood. "Yes, I know this can be an unpleasant sight to see. Please," his voice softens. "if it is too much you may leave."

You decline. "No. Thank you, but I must stand in my cousin's place."

No sooner had you said that, Ciel comes in awoken from his sleep. Rubbing his eye. "What's all the racket?" Finds his question answered. Seeing the body of Georg. He was quickly filled, though there wasn't much to be filled in about.

A air of uncertain and paranoia filled the room and wrapped around most. If not everyone. Grimsby suggested to wait for the Yard to come and handle this. But Baldory said no. It was best to move the body as the heat filling the room would cause it rot. Wrong words as Irene nearly fainted. Someone though was surprised you hadn't reacted as she did. Taking Baldory's idea, Sebastian has Finnian go and get the stretcher.

If only you could just further examine the body, the heart and this whole room then...wait there was a way. Scooting back just a bit till you felt your back on the wall quietly place a hand on the wall. Give a quick look at everyone, good, their attention was still on the incident before them. Take a quick deep breath and briefly close your eyes.

Pull your hand back quickly, what was that...that...hold your hand, drop your eyes to it. Your eyes nearly bulged out at what you saw, clench it shut. Slide it behind you back. Just as someone comes over.

"What are you doing back here? Darling?" Grey asked snatching your wrist up and looks it over. "Well?"

You try to snatch it back but his grip remained. "Nothing. I was just feeling faint. That's all."

His eyes slide to your hand, yet his words directed to you. "Well, if that is the case, I shall provide you company so should you fall, I will catch you." His arm slips around your waist, when a hand holds him the wrist.

"How kind of you Lord Grey," Sebastian said kindly, smile and all. "but should that happen. I believe it is the young master's job to take care of the Baroness. As well the rest of the servants."

He holds out a hand towards you, which you gladly took and leave Grey's side. Sebastian takes to Ciel, who asked if you were alright. You nod showing you where fine. "If it is alright, I wish to retire to my room." you whisper to him. "The sight of such a scene is..."

Ciel nods and tells Tanaka to take you. "Tanaka, escort my cousin to her room. She has seen enough this dreadful sight. I will not allow it further haunt her."

"Yes, sir." Tanaka bows, extending an arm to you. Which you take. "Come, Baroness."

You bid everyone good night and leave. "Wait!?" Carl shouts. Pointing a finger at you. "You cannot just leave, when we are deemed suspects! It is only consider right that you stay here."

Tanaka was about to say something but you did. "Mr. Carl, I fully aware of the current circumstances that happening. And my placement as a suspect, if you though are believing or for that matter pointing accusing finger at me, then I promise you," your words like steel ice. Cut his words. Turn slightly to him, with a sharp look that hushed him. Warning him. "you should not make such an idea. Unless, you care to prove it?"

The challenge in your words shook him, you saw it. The way he ego slightly coward enraged. He said nothing.

Good. "Now, if you would excuse me, I would like to retire. There has been too much for me tonight. Come Tanaka."

The others watch you leave, Carl held in his rising anger from your words he wished to just...just. insolent woman.

Reaching your room just fine, change for the evening. The rain was surely coming down now, it no doubt soaked the grounds. Wonderful, everyone was going to be stuck here until this...murder was to be solved. What was there to do? It wasn't like you had the power to control the weather, if you did well..that would great. Georg, dead...who would have thought. Sad it happen to him, then again death reaches everyone at some point in life, right? It can't be held back...unless the price was good.

Right?

Rain like this reflected you. A storm like this spoke volumes too. How lucky to be able to just unleash all that was bottled up. All that pained and ached, those clouds were heavy and weighed with much. Harmony use to cry with storms like this, it was understandable, as its sound and look was a reminder of journey here. It was cold, painful and...was this a sign? Was the murder a sign? What did this all mean? Where more of them...coming? How would you protect Harmony if she was down below. Maybe she might be safe down there, they always came when you were close and believed she with you. A deadly mistake on their part.

Each one meet their end, a blade through the heart. It was both symbolic and meaningful for you. Their blood, you could feel it stream down your hands, covering it like a glove. At first it was terrifying, then it became less and less. They wouldn't take your heart away, they'd meet their fate before they did that.

Guess, it was good _they_ showed you, taught you about those who came to collect. It made sense, the two of you where...it didn't matter. You could be that, but not Harmony. She didn't deserve that, she deserved a better life.

But, with a dead body here in the manor now...where they going after Ciel too? If they did then...Harmony would..you would. Perhaps you needed to stop looking out the window, it wasn't doing you any good. There wasn't much to worry about, you made Sebastian promise anyway, so..everything was going to fine.

Leaving the window walk over to your bed, stop for a moment and turn to a spot in your room. Your eyes remained there, it was hidden well..reaching your bed slip in under the covers and turn off the lights.


	85. Unsettling Morning

Harmony's hand picked the colorful flower before her, adding to her growing bouquet, seeing another she goes picks it. So far she had three blues, four purples, two whites and five reds. The one she picked was a blue so she had four now. Humming with a carefree smile, all these lovely flowers where just so..so beautiful. She loved being here in her garden, it was green and filled so many colors. Spotting another she goes to it, unaware someone was behind her.

"I like this one." she said gleefully picking and adding it. Her smile remained on the plant. To drop from the shadow that cast over her, looking up at the person, her smile widens and she squeals. "You're here!" Spinning around throws herself around their leg, squeezing it tight. Forgetting about her flowers.

They chuckle hiding their snicker, pat her head tenderly. "Yes, I am. Sorry, if it's been awhile. I've been busy."

"That's okay. I'm just glad you're here. Do you want to pick flowers with me?" she offers holding out a hand. They take it, watching her cheeks tinge with pink. Taking their hand leads along. "Come on, there's so many over here. Aren't the flowers lovely?"

A delightful idea. "I would love too," They take her hand carefully. "my such a strong grip, but, that hasn't changed with you." She laughs as they walk along the rows of the flowers.

Stopping a few times to collect new flowers and another time to make flower crowns, which Harmony presents to them. They accept it. "Yeah! Now you look lovely." She claps with glee. "Very pretty. Not ugly at all! So cute."

The cackle softly behind their sleeve. "Yes, cute indeed. Are you ready? For your birthday?"

"Yes, I am. I get to turn a year older soon! I can't wait." Harmony hums, skipping to the next flower bed deciding which flower she wanted. "Mr. Finnian and the others are really happy, Ciel said he was going to throw me a really cute party. Mr. Sebastian said I can have any kind of cake I want. I want a pink one!"

Clearly those where not her words or desire, but they amuse her. "Really? My, how lucky you are. A pink cake. And what of your sister?"

For a moment Harmony stops and thinks about it. "May, she hasn't really spoken about my birthday, I don't know why," Harmony shrugs lightly. "She always use to get so happy, now, she seem worried about something."

A thin smile curled on their lips deliciously. "Oh, you don't say, and why is that?"

Again Harmony shrugged. "I don't know. I'm worried though." Her voice murmured, they could see the tears behind them and sullen corner glimmering in those amber eyes. That squeezed shut.

Laying the flowers down, they go over and provide her comfort. Bringing into their chest gently stroke their hair with a soothing hush. "There, there my little mouse. No need for tears, you're going to be a big girl soon. Now, now," they use their sleeve to pat those eyes dry. "I hate seeing you, my precious little mouse cry. It makes me sad." They say woefully, nuzzling their cheek against hers.

After a few more whimpers Harmony stops and opens her eyes. Rubbing them dry herself. "I-It's not cute to cry. Lizzie told me that. So, I won't cry. Auntie Red said it too. I have to be a good little girl. So, no crying."

"My, what a big girl. My little mouse." They proudly say. Still stroking her hair lightly. Resting their chin on her head. Hum softly, a tune Harmony knew and begun to sing.

"Hickory, dickory dock..the mouse ran up the clock..." She gives a slight yawn, muttering the rest of the words off to the side. Their time was up, she knew when her eyes started to get tired. Gripping their sleeve, curls in their arms. "I-I don't want to leave."

"I know, but, we will see each other soon."

Which was true, but still. "Will you come...come on my birthday?" She asked groggily, her words started to slur and body weigh down with sleepiness. Their eyes watch as she struggles to stay awake. It was cute and precious.

With a few more yawns leaving her, Harmony's eyes closed. Asleep in their arms, lay her down gentle, take her arms and rest them crossed over her body. There was something missing, ah, her flowers. Collecting a few, place them under her hands. A nice bouquet of red, blue, yellow, and just for flavor a single black rose. Leans down and kisses her forehead tenderly. Stroking the area lightly.

"Oh, my precious, precious little mouse." they hum, running their long fingers through her hair. "Another year older, hmm, your sister has every right to fear. My flower is aware of the closing shadow that is ready to swallow her up. Oh, my precious little mouse, you have no idea how much you mean." Their eyes fall to the bracelet Harmony wore and smile.

Yawning Harmony wakes, rubbing her eyes, there was no sunlight that woke her. No, the sky was still heavy and dark. She could still hear the rain pouring like a mighty shower.

Sitting up with a small stretch, reaches out to the left to grab a cookie. "Huh?" she brings her hand back finding it empty, there was no cookie. Not even a crumb, that and no Sebastian coming in to greet her with a morning smile and light pat on the head. "W-where is Mr. Sebastian?"

Tossing her covers aside, climbs out of bed, realizing something was different about that too. She actually reached the floor rather easy. Not dangling for a bit or on her tippy-toes. Also, there was no scolding from Sebastian either. Not even a peep from him. The floor was cold when her bare feet touched it, not warm or soft. It was hard, like wood. Like the floor back in the cabin. Why was it cold and hard? Why could she reach the floor and by looking around, why did her room have two beds? Wait, she shouldn't have two beds, she should have one. A big one, that was fluffy and warm. Her toys weren't all here either, sure some where in the corner, but not all of them.

Where was her dollhouse? Her rocking horse? Tea set? Wait! Her rabbit! Where was her rabbit? She turns around like a windmill finding it back on the bed, good, it was here. Grabbing squeezes it close. She'd hate to lose her favorite toy. "It still smells like Mr. Sebastian." She inhales a few times. "Where is Mr. Sebastian? Where is everyone?"

With no one to answer her questions she goes to find them, opening the door and leaves the room.

It didn't take her long to find her way out, she was glad knew the way, playing games of hide-n-seek really payed off right now. Climbing the stairs was a little tiring, but she did it. Normally, she be holding someone's hand or have a piggy back ride up. These steps where a little stepper than the ones in foyer. Reaching the top takes a quick breather and fans herself.

Panting a bit. "That...was hard." she groans, dusting herself off. She couldn't look dirty, Sebastian would be upset. The thought of him started her searching up.

Reaching the kitchen she peers in hoping to find him, seeing no one. It was empty, this would be perfect for her to go inside and grab a treat. But, she didn't and walked right by. Making her way to the center of the manor, it was as grand as it was empty. No wonder she felt so small. The grip on her rabbit tightens.

Where was everyone? Where was Mr. Sebastian?

Was all her little mind kept asking, a good question indeed. That was answered far away from her innocent eyes to see. But, for the mature eyes of everyone else. It wasn't the question of where was Sebastian, but, what happened to Sebastian, was the actually one.

* * *

How did he end up like this, on the floor with a fireplace poker through the chest, was one of the questions burning in your mind, along with another.

That showed knotted on brows that was mistaken for another meaning. The other guest where shocked at the sight before them, that the fact there where two deaths in similar rooms. Not even a few hours had passed in finding another body, the body of Sebastian. Laying before the hearth, eyes open looking up to the ceiling, a pool of blood beneath his body slowly soaking and spreading out further on the carpet. There seem to be more blood from the back of his head. Your eyes try to search if this was a ruse or not, but the lifelessness couldn't be clearer. A part of you wanted to test it, but you didn't react, your hand curled together you had to cover it with your other to hide it from shaking.

Remaining together was what you did, though you couldn't say much about Finnian and the others who remained in pure shock at the death of him. You had a strange feeling something was wrong, something was off while you sleep. And when you woke, felt the shift too, there was also a presence you faintly felt in your room. Like someone was there or was had been. That was factor and the fact not hearing a morning knock on your door, from the demon. Either way you rose yourself and the minute your foot touched the floor get a pounding knock on your door, before you could answer, it was knocked down by Finnian who was shaking uncontrollably screaming for your presence.

Not sure what he meant, the sight of him was enough for you rush out still in your nightgown (which was not deemed appropriate) follow him closely. Ending up where you stood now. You nearly stepped into the blood when you rushed in, if not snatched back by Baldory you surely would have ended up upon Sebastian's body. A sight you where still trying to...comprehend.

"Young Master." Baldory voice turned your head around finding Ciel.

Your heart dropped like stone, quickly reach out to him. "Ciel!" He pushes you aside, startling you, luckily Tanka caught you. Asking if you where alright, all you could do was just nod, caring less about yourself but more about Ciel. Who in denial demands Sebastian to wake, going as far as slapping him. Breaking down over Sebastian's body. Standing you try to go to Ciel, but Tanaka held you back.

All you could do was watch, watch Ciel succumb to anguish grief, grief that you knew all too well. And now had to stand and witness it in its physical form, if you could just break from Tanaka's hold (which you could) to go and shield Ciel take him away from it all, just like...Harmony. Make a better life away from such pain, he would be better. You'd be able to fix it, so he wouldn't have to go through this...you'd make the deal..you'd make sure he would join Harmony in her garden and...

"Mr. Sebastian! Mr. Sebastian! Where are you?" Harmony's call catches everyone ear, if your heart dropped, it sunk that.

Harmony, you...everyone nearly forgot and she was making her way here. She couldn't see this...she just couldn't..you hide it this from her for so.."Harmony!" you rip from Tanaka and push through the others, get restrained back again.

"Snake!" Baldory orders, right away Snake races out to her.

God, you hoped he got there in time . Waiting was becoming agony. Ciel, now Harmony. This had to be a another sign, it just had to be. It was getting closer, you could feel it. And another saw it plastered on your face.

"Baroness," Tanaka kindly yet sternly speaks in your ear. "you must calm down. Snake will tend to Lady Harmony." Everything felt hollow, but you heard every word and nod, feeling his grip on you lighten. But, the trembling didn't stop. "Mr. Grimsby, would you mind offering the Baroness comfort?" He asked the man handing you off to him.

Grimsby nods. "Yes, of course." He didn't mind nor did Irene. She tries to offer you comfort, but you remained in a state of absence. What was amazing to Irene is the tears you had not bother to shed. Maybe the shock was too much and you would do it in private.

Or maybe...you remove yourself from their company and the room. Excepting you to go towards your sister, surprised you went the other. Returning back to your room, enter being careful not to step on any of the shattered pieces of what once was your door. Walk over the wall, rest a hand on it slip your fingernails in the slits and start to remove it, stopping hearing approaching steps. Quickly hurry to your bed and sit.

Right then Ciel comes in with Tanaka. "Ciel, are you alright?" you asked concerned. He nods solemnly for a moment, clears his throat and presents himself composed walks over with Tanaka behind.

Stops before you, his eye looked down towards the end of your night gown. Following his attention nearly gasp at what you saw. There was blood on your feet and some on the edges. But, how? It made sense now, why Tenaka stopped you from going to Harmony, so she wouldn't see this on you, you never wanted her to see this color on you like this before her. Not...when it had been before. If she saw this...

"May," Ciel speaks bringing your attention back to him. "forgive me. I shouldn't have put you in such a position."

He didn't need to apologize. "No," you disagree shaking your head. "there is not need to apologize, if there is anyone," you stand meeting his eyes, "it is myself. I should have been able to handle such a incident before you came. So that I could have spared you from such a sight." Your words surprised him for a moment, Tenaka smiles to himself at the two. "Though you are the Earl of this manor, I am also the eldest. Both as a sister and cousin, as such it is my job to provide protection. If cannot do that, then.." your eyes fall for a moment reflecting. Rise back up to Ciel's. "I have not at all fulfilled my position. So, there is no need to apologize Ciel." You raise a hand and rest it on the side of his face softly. Smile. "Tenaka," you move to the older man a grateful look glimmered in your eyes. "Thank you."

He nods. "You are most welcome, Baroness. Now, I believe it is time to change your attire. A lady such as yourself should not ever be seen in such a way. There is no need to worry about the Lady Harmony, she is taken care of. I will tend to the young master first then I shall come and tend to you."

"Yes, of course, please tend to my cousin first. I believe I can manage on my own." you say looking at your broken door, sighing. Mumbling. "In some way. I shall."

They leave you and your smile dropped, raising a hand grip the area over your heart. Nearly fall on your shaken knees catch yourself. That damn demon...he made a promise, you made him promise and now...squeezing your eyes shut.

Harmony. Ciel.

They needed to be...that damn demon didn't he know...all you asked was for him to...how could he leave you like this? The idea of...if Harmony saw...no..she couldn't see something like that, not ever again. You'd make sure of it, she didn't need to see such a color. Not like that.


	86. An Extra Plate

It kind of made sense in layman terms to a child, what Harmony was told by Snake and Mey-Rin, about Sebastian.

"So," Harmony precures with a tilt of the head. "Mr. Sebastian is has taken a vacation? And Ciel told him too?" Looking to Snake and Mey-Rin as they get her ready to join the others.

Mey-Rin finishes putting her hair back into a simple ponytail, with crisp swept bangs, adds a light orange bow. "Umm, yes, Mr. Sebastian went on a vacation." She confirms it trying hard to suppress her cracking voice and tears that welled up. While hoping that Harmony would take her answer.

As she was instructed by Ciel and mainly Tanaka to tell the little miss this, it was the same as before when Ciel told everyone not mention a single thing about Madam Red's death to her, to keep the child in an air of bliss and innocence. A kind thing to do, but, Mey-Rin wondered at times if it was the best. Well, right now it seem appropriate, heaven forbid if Harmony walked in such a horrid scene. The thought of it was just...watching Harmony just shatter. She'd never be the same after that. Sebastian wouldn't have been the only who would have died.

"No!" Mey-Rin cries fearfully. Grabbing hold of Harmony in her arms. Holding the child close.

Harmony wasn't sure what was going with her. Or why she just hugged suddenly. But, it was clear something was wrong. "Ms. Mey-Rin, are you okay?" She asked softly.

It was Harmony's voice that Mey-Rin came back, slowly releasing the girl. Gives a small nod. "Yes," she answered in a whisper. "I am. Now, why don't we go eat, I know the master is waiting for you."

"Okay." Harmony agrees taking her hand.

This just didn't make any sort of sense to you at all, not Sebastian's murder. No, that was different from this. A closet filled with oddly three attires to wear, and by attires not your normal clothing either. For some reason it seem to be..you don't know..replaced. Or just taken out, how infuriating. You would not be seen in something like this, at least not around others and especially not around.. _him._ These where only to worn when Ciel needed your assistance in cases, not just for fun. What was interesting was the fact one of them was your Christmas gift. Matching shoes and everything, if Ciel saw you this there was no doubt he'd be livid as you where right now.

Thinking how this could happen, how in the world most of your clothes where missing, gone. Came up with nothing, not a single regulation...wait...that feeling you felt. Last night, as you slept that someone or something was in your room. An extra presence. No, that couldn't...you ponder..he….

"I suppose this will have to do." Tenaka said, you nearly jumped forgetting he was here with you. After Sebastian's death he re-took over his duties as head butler of the manor. Why wasn't he making such a big deal about this? He was the one who told that a young lady like yourself shouldn't be caught in such a inappropriate attire.

This right here! What you had before you, was the definition. You refused to wear it, Tenaka though over looked your stubbornness and picks on out for you.

"Ah, this will do just fine." He promptly says laying it out. He goes and gets the foot wear for it. Completely ignoring your shocked expression written all over you. "Now, come Baroness, we not keep the guest waiting, I am sure the young master is waiting as are the rest. Now, let us get started."

Instantly you jump back refusing. "No! I mean," you cough a bit. Turn to the side. "I mean, I can dress myself in that. Thank you."

He understood and leaves. Though before he did left you with a few words. "Baroness, no matter fabric one must wear it absolute pride and grace. One does not yield to the outfit, one wears it."

Interesting words, but meaningful none the less, give a nod of thanks. He returns with a tender smile and leaves. Paraphs he was right, looking back at the clothes. What choice did you have really? You just hope to God, that Ciel wouldn't flip out, that and hopefully...not so many stares. With a defeated sigh drag your feet over and get dress. Reminding yourself to stop somewhere first.

Downstairs in the dinning hall everyone sat for a late meal, mostly everyone had their appetite. Grey surely did eating away with no airs of dread. Harmony ate like nothing was wrong, sitting in-between Arthur and Mey-Rin as she had asked too. Unsure why many of the adults wore an air of dreary was beyond her thoughts, maybe they missed Mr. Sebastian too. But, he was on his vacation so that was good.

Arthur's eyes fall to the unworried child watching her eat and sunk, she was carrying on without a single care or thought in the world. Her legs no doubt where swinging under the table, to be a child and not have reality affect ones visions and thoughts. How lucky, how lucky indeed. While everyone here saw something harrowing, Harmony saw nothing but pleasant. From what he saw, Arthur was able to see how fondly she adored Sebastian back at the party, over at the table when she went to get something to eat.

He had her plate ready and the way she smiled, was the way a child smiled to those they adored and held close. Sebastian too returned it though not as sizeable as the girl, it was there behind those red eyes.

 _I wonder what she was told,_ he thoughts wondered looking to Ciel. Turn back to Harmony feeling her tugging on his sleeve. "Uh, yes?"

Swallowing first before answering Harmony uses her napkin to pat anything around her mouth and on her lips. "Mr. Wordsmith." She called him the same as the others. Something she found amusing as she lightly laughed. "Guess what?" Her voice drops secretively, he wasn't sure what, so she told him. Gesturing him to come closer.

He leans down and whispers in his ear. "Mr. Sebastian in on a vacation, Ciel send him on one. Shh, don't tell anyone okay?"

"Oh, yes. I won't." He plays along, it seem as thought Ciel heard because Arthur found the Earl's eye in their direction, at first on Harmony then moved to Arthur.

Was Ciel trying to tell him something or instructing? Arthur couldn't tell. Still keeping his smile on for Harmony, his began to wonder something. If the Earl, his youngest cousin was here, then where was the eldest? The Baroness? Her seat remained empty for some time, when Tenaka came the May was not with him, the man went straight over to Ciel and whispered something in his ear that made Ciel for moment give a quizzing look to the butler. And just utter, "Fine."

After that time passed and there was still no sign of the Baroness at all, did anyone else seem to notice her absence? Glancing quickly at Grey who just finished his meal, the man didn't seem all that worried about her, from the way the man spoke to the young lady one would believe them to be sweethearts, then again he thought of strenuous fury that burned in her eyes, as sharp as the blade Grey carried on him. Which clashed with the same if not equally sharpness from Grey. It was like the two where dueling with not just words but something else too. But what?

Maybe someone should go and look for May, with two murders happening, Arthur feared the third one could be her. Someone like May could easily be targeted and taken. She was fair and dolce, when not given such looks. Like a true maiden from a enchanting novel, yes, she'd dress in a flowing white gown or maybe a light lavender, like fair maiden back in the medieval times. A crown of flowers upon her head, standing in the middle of an open field the pinnacle of such grace. And when she turned to the one approaching, her long awaited love, those bright eyes of hers that just forever remained softly illuminated. And when her lips parted to speak, her voice was like that of a rose petal, no, a angel's feather. Not a single ill came from them. And...

"What's wrong Irene?" Grimsby's voice cuts Arthur's thoughts (thank goodness.) "You didn't even touch your food."

Harmony's eyes fall to the woman's plate, her food did remain untouched. She didn't like it? "Miss Irene," Harmony noticed her slightly faintness. "don't you like your food? It's really good."

Touched by the child's concern Irene musters a smile. But, just could bring herself to eat a single bite. That didn't stop Grey. "Hey, since there's some left, is it ok if I have it?" He asked.

She holds up her plate. "Yes, feel free to.."

"Not that. The one next to you." He points to the empty seat by her, all eyes turn to the empty chair. "And can I have that one by you Earl." Pointing the open chair next Ciel.

Eyes look finding another uneaten plate. Harmony chews away and swallows. "No, that's May's food!" She denies Grey. He rolls his eyes dismissively. "What is she suppose to eat?"

"I'm sure there is more, but she's not here, so it's free for the taking."

How rude! If not mean, fuming Harmony did the one thing she that quietly surprised the others, stuck her tongue out at the man. He paid her no mind and asked again for the plates. "Harmony," Ciel scolds her, quickly her tongue returned. "don't be rude."

"B-But!" She points a finger. Sputtering. "He's being so rude! An-And..."

Ciel sighs shaking his head. "And we don't point, that's rude. Enough."

Hearing the sternness in his voice she huffs and sits back down. Mumbling. Still the matter of the other plate, Irene assumed it was miss count. But, Sebastian as verified by Ciel it was not one to do such a thing. Which still left the others wondering, who the extra plate could belong too. Everyone was here and accounted for minus May and...Phelps. He was gone. Being rather inconspicuous it was hard to notice him, as Carl put it heartily. While throwing in what a shame it was May wasn't here.

"A shame," Carl breathed running a hand over his hair. "not having such a diamond present with us. I was looking forward in some engagement the Baroness. Why such taste and quality upon a young woman with such defining assets is-"

"I'd watch what words follow that mouth of yours." Grey darkly warns him, with a look to match.

Froze the next words Carl had, he choose to swallow instead. Turns from the steel look of Grey. "Yes, well..."Carl coughs a bit. "I hope nothing happened to her."

Arthur rises grasping the urgency of the situation. "Excuse me!" Ciel realized it as well, Harmony wasn't sure what was going on nor why everyone raced away from the table. She was going to follow but Ciel instructed for Snake to take care of her.

He keeps her back.

Everyone hurries to Ciel's room where Phelps took as a room, finding the door locked. Finnian was about to break it down, but Grey with limited patience cuts it down instead. As his stomach still needed to be filled. Everyone hurries in and couldn't believe what they found. A few did a double take, the fork hanging in Grey's mouth dropped to the floor like his mouth. Ciel was utterly...he wasn't sure what he was except for one...confused. That quickly turned into heated anger. Lau on the other hand smiled pleased and delighted.

This was not a sight anyone was expecting and the position you expected yourself to be, at all! All eyes on you, of course this looked bad. Very bad, you could feel the anger radiating off Ciel. Felt like the room rose a few degrees. Eyes fall to you position on the floor leaning over of the dead body of Phelps, in a way that was...suggestive. If that wasn't bad enough what you where wearing made it worse. Your short white cheongsam dress, with matching footwear. Feeling eyes trailing along your body from onlookers, scream and jump off the man.

But, it was too late. "W-What in bloody hell?" Ciel roared, flustering. "Why are you in such a p-position!? And why are you wearing that?"

Lau steps in answering his questions. "Why, my lord can you not see?" He said silkily. Walking over. "It is called Lovers by Night."

"What?" you object to his claim.

He kept going. "As you can see, my lord and everyone, the Baroness and Mr. Phelps grew a undying desire towards one another," this guy was insane. "of course they couldn't let anyone know. So they decided to meet together, having a meal of their own."

The more he kept talking the more you wanted to punch him in the face. So you let it fester. He kept going. Adding visual image that was first inaccurate and just...appalling. "But, it seems that things got a little out of hand, and their roughing play lead to the death of the Baroness's lover."

Just, none of that made any lick of sense. Yet, Lau proudly spoke it. Turns to you. "Why Baroness, I am flattered you decided to wear one of my gifts, though," his smile dropped sadly. "I was hoping it would have been for me, well, if you need another I am always here."

You lunge at him, to be quickly held back by Finnian and Baldory. Who did their best to calm you. Lau just kept smiling, moving back to Ran-Mao with a nervous laugh. After calming you down (taking a few minutes) you clarify everything to everyone.

"First, it has nothing to do with being lovers!" you snap at Lau. He moves behind Ran-Mao. Calming down you continue, knowing this looked bad on you. "I had just finished changing and was headed down to join everyone, when I heard a strange noise coming from Mr. Phelps's room, so I entered."

A debatable thought. "How could you get in if the door was locked, from the outside?" Grey questions glaring hard at you. Demanding eye contact, which you defiantly refused. And kept your eyes with Ciel's and Arthur and every often to the others, but not Grey's. To his ire.

"How did I enter?" you repeat Grey's question. Quickly formulating the words so they would make most sense. "It was left slightly ajar," Grey raises a brow. "so I slipped in to check and when I did, found him laid out like such. I wasn't sure why, so I decided to see. Which is how..." a flush creeps slowly on your cheeks, shuffle your feet. "everyone found me in such a position, I tripped and fell on him."

"Suffocation by soft pleasure!" Lau springs. Earning a daggered look from you.

Ignoring him compose yourself the best you could. Despite your rattling nerves. "That is how I ended up on the bed, the second everyone came in I had just pushed myself up and well..." you start to trail off.

It seem believable, the thought you killing someone wasn't a factor Arthur thought, still he went to examine the body. You stood next to Ciel, who shot you a glance, you return it. He nods understanding.

"What's this?!" Arthur discovered something while examining Phelps body, on his neck. His discovery bought everyone over. "Look," he shows two puncture marks on his neck.

How didn't you notice that before, you kneel by him. "Let me see." Moving him aside to his surprise and the others. You take a closer look, inspect the small holes trail a light finger over them. There was a slight discoloration around the holes. Clearly something was injected into him, how though was real question. Studying further there seem something oddly familiar about the symptom.

Where had you seen this before? Your knowledge as a apothecary, should tell you. Arthur watched the way you handled yourself so carefully and thoroughly. The way your eyes focused trying find cause. There was hidden knowledge and skills behind those eyes. It was both amazing and frightening. And when you sniffed you fingers lightly, the alarmed look shot in your eyes, startled him. You rose setting Phelps body back down and just started at your two fingers that trembled silently. That wasn't all that caused your body to shake softly, it was what your eyes saw faintly to the side, that made you nearly stumble back, if not for Tanaka who kept you up.

 _There's no way...no way possible that.._ you shrill inside. _Damn it!_


	87. Absence make the Heart

Harmony wasn't sure how many Snake would want, either two or three cubes of sugar. His little friends would have to share the cup with him, as she didn't have quite enough. She waited for him to make up his mind, watching as he and the snakes decide on the number. Holding one of her many empty porcelain tea pots, this one was light blue, it had small little pink roses decorated in the center. A gift given to her from Ciel, just cause. It was her favorite, anything he gave her was her favorite (though her favorite was a red with cute little green birds that Auntie Red gave her; her butler had picked it out for her she was told). Normally it would have tea filled if she decided to play a simple tea party. Something a little girls are to practice and be proper at, should she 6ever be invited to attend a part.

Should she...a thought that cast her eyes down for a minute. She'd never been invited to one, and that was okay.

Anyway, shaking it off, Lizzie told her as her Auntie Red told her. Tea parties were essential in growing up into a fine lady. She had to grow into a fine one, it sounded so wonderful. Pretty dresses all the time, so many flowers she could run along them. Dancing and she'd look just as pretty as May. Her sister was indeed one, the thought of such dream filled her cheeks with a bashful tinge of red.

Could she become such a lady like her sister? Would people's eyes turn and look at her the way many do for May? Her mere presence was like a single light in dark room all eyes turned to, to be coated by its warmth. She was like the star on top of a Christmas tree for all to gaze upon and amaze with lore. She never knew her sister could be so...breathtaking. The rising heat on her cheeks fumed with each thought.

"To be like my sister..." she whispers to herself, staring at her reflection. "it would be.."

Snake looks at her, hearing he private words. Reaches across and taps on her on the head. Her eyes lift to his, he holds up the number. "Okay, two it is." She gives him 'two' cubes of sugar. Normally she'd have some if her sugar bowl was filled.

Sebastian would normally provide with the requirements for a tea part. A half filled kettle, at least seven cubes of sugar (May instructed him not spoil her teeth. She found over hearing them, though Sebastian would on occasions add three extra telling her not to tell.), cream in her creamer little milk jug, maybe some honey. It depend. And either small sandwiches or yummy cookies, of course she'd have to tell him and he'd get it ready for her. Sometimes he might share a small cup with her, of course she'd ask. Now, it was just all empty. All of it, without him here. She was happy he was on vacation, then why did small hole pinch in her heart.

Tea parties weren't...fun if it wasn't real. Snake sat quietly with the others watching Harmony's downturn face become heavier each second her thoughts remain on whatever troubled her mind. It was quite clear what it was, that sagging look in those misty amber eyes. Stretching out a hand, Wordsworth slithers down and over. Coils himself carefully around her shoulders giving a slight squeeze.

Its effect work and brought her smile back, though small it was there. Snake smiled to himself relieved. "Thank you." Harmony says to both the snake and young man. Wiping her eyes just a bit. Slowly her smile returned. "Now," she holds up her cup, Snake follows and they clink them together. "Don't forget pinkie out." She tells him, he does as she said and they share their 'tea' together. A small giggle slipped from her lips. Another from a kiss received from Wordsworth.

Snake takes another 'sip' smiling into the cup. "Mr. Snake," Harmony an idea shining in her eyes. He lets her say it. "why don't we go and invite everyone for tea?" He nearly spits out his 'tea'. Believing he agreed, she stands quickly and hurries out the room. Taking her kettle with her. "Come on."

His jumps up seconds after she already left, she was quick, very quick for a child her age. Rushes after her, Tenaka and Ciel tasked him with keeping her at bay. And should she stumble upon anything about the 'accidents' happening in the manor, than...the aftermath would be...

Everyone sat in the drawing room to discuss the recent death of three, their times and everyone's alibis for each. Arthur took the stage with in-depth thought on the matters. In sorting it all out. You (Tenaka had styled your hair back in a proper pony tail, styling your bang to frame your face lovingly)sat uncomfortably across from Karl, but pleasantly next to Arthur with Ciel on your other side. Tanaka provided tea and assortment of savory and sweet snacks for everyone.

You sipped on your tea minding yourself while shuttering from the wondering and inspecting eyes Carl glanced every so often your way as you where one of his diamonds. A part of you would rather sit at the end by Ran Mao, where Grey sat indulging on the snacks. Then again maybe not, but if Carl didn't stop you weren't sure how you would explain your foot on the side of his face.

Distain on mind about the man, tune your ears to Arthur. The man had a natural for his. "First of all, Lord Siemens death was around 10 past 1 this morning." He starts. "The only one who doesn't have alibi is Earl Phantomhive." He begins to draw up a chart. On to the next one. "Next, is the butler his time of death is unknown." You had no interest in your tea anymore setting it down. Not bothering to touch it or anything. "Finally Mr. Phelps. His time of death was 38 minutes past 2 this morning..am correct?"

"That's right." Grey concurs. Despite eyes that fell to you. You kept yourself prime unaffected.

Ciel smiles to himself behind his cup. Arthur kept going. "No, the butler's corpse," your hands grip one another in your lap, with deepen lost for taste. It did not go unnoticed by a pair of eyes. That continue watching you carefully."was found first, but who was actually killed first is still unknown."

You feel Lau about to say something subtly directed at you, your eyes shot burning needles, his mouth closes.

"From the their condition we know a few hours had passed between them being killed or finding them." Arthur said. Again a few eyes fall on you, you remained poised while crumpling inside. "At this stage, me and the earl who were chained to the bed till morning have an alibi."

"Chained?" you queried tilting your head slightly. Looking from Ciel to Arthur. "What do you mean chained?"

Ciel fills you in. "Me and Mr. Wordsmith got into bed and were chained together around 2 o'clock just before them, Sebastian," you grip your hands again from the tinging ache that flutter inside. Again those eyes saw. Making mental notes of their own. "said he had already guided Mr. Phelps to his room."

"Oh!" you precure lightly, doing your best to suppress the rising giggle that Ciel clearly saw behind that fair smile of yours. There was no doubt in his mind you wanted to jest him. Instead you turn to Arthur. "I must thank you," rest a hand on his wrist."Mr. Arthur for being so kind in watching over my dear **little** cousin." There it was, Ciel scorned a internal growl at you.

Arthur felt his face flush red, he nearly lost his words from your praise and smile. "Y-Yes, why, umm," he swallows tugging slightly on his collar. "you're most welcome." With a cough continues through his collected notes. Lau adds about Sebastian once more and who saw him last. And that tinge came back. "That would probably be us," Arthur confesses. "but..not only was it dark but the clock was rather far away so I can't tell you the exact time.."

Finnian's hand shot up. "We saw Mr. Sebastian in the middle of the night!" Refering to himself and Baldory.

"Me too!" Mey-Rin adds.

"At what time was it?" Arthur asked.

It took Finnian a minute. "I'm certain it was around 2:50."

"So this means," Arthur concludes. "Sebastian was killed last."

"Finnian, Baldory, and Mey-Rin" you address him, he turns to you. "you say Sebastian came to you around 2:50, was there a certain reason as to why?"

They take a moment to remember. "He came to me," Baldory starts first. "to coniform the food stock...and he gave this guy instructions on cleaning the hearths." Rest a hand on Finnian.

"He asked me to take care of a delivery owl?" Mey-Rin said question the strange request.

"An owl?" Ciel said surprised.

Baldory sighs. "As opposed to pigeons owls can fly through a storm. It's just like him to think of everything."

"What was in the letter?" Grey questioned to Mey-Rin.

"I didn't see." she proclaims.

"He must have sent a letter to the police." Arthur believed.

Ciel adds more. "Seeing as the telephone wouldn't connect in a storm like this, I guess so."

"However, if Sebastian was the last to be killed the story becomes a little more complex." Arthur said. Including more information. "The only ones who could lock the earl's room would Mr. Phelps himself, who was in the room, or Sebastian who had the key..which mean that Sebastian being the kill is the most likely scenario..but Sebastian was killed." His eyes look to you. Mused whether or not to say what his mind wanted to say.

Lucky for him Lau spoke. "So maybe the butler joined up with someone and together they committed the murders but then," while sipping his tea, his eyes slip over to you. "afterwards, they quarreled over the rewards the job would bring and finally he was silenced?"

Now nearly everyone's eyes fell on you. Mey-Rin held her gasp behind her hands. "Baroness!" She quips softly, shaking hear head. "She would never..." The thought of you and Sebastian involved was just..it was just..

"That's right." Grey silvery spoke. "The Baroness." He smirks. Resting his cheek on his hand. "We found you in the Mr. Phelps room, odd, if you ask me. Since only Sebastian," your eyes drop to your hands for a moment. Again it was noticed. "Mr. Phelps could open the door, the fact Mr. Phelps died before Sebastian leaves you rather void, wouldn't you say?"

He had a point. A good one that your mind rushed to find a way out. Seeing caught between a hard place simply made the Earl smile. "That is true." Arthur agrees. Sorrowfully. "Since Mr. Phelps did die first and finding you in the room over his body does in fact leave your time open. And without an alibi with both."

You put on a pondering face. "Yes, I suppose that does. I know for certain that I was asleep."

"But, you did go to bed early." He adds.

"Yes, you're quite right that I did. I assure you that I do not walk in my sleep." You jest lightly laughing a bit. "Even if I did, it would not be to end another's life."

"Even a lovely rose can draw blood." Karl murmurs between sips. A sardonic smile lightly on his lips, directed towards.

Your eyes lock hard if not sharply towards the impetuous man. "Yes, a rose does as do leeches." You strike back calmly, despite the needle words pricked on your tongue ready. Karl snarls under his breath at you. You simple cross your legs and smirk faintly. At the rile of this man. It was quite entertaining. "In all seriousness, I have not a single qualm with either two. Sebastian," your words slightly lodge in your throat for a second. "is an excellent butler of this manor. One could practically call him family."

Those words Ciel looks at you for a minute, they where nearly identical to the words of Madam Red ways back.

"So," you continued. "I have no ill reason to end one that makes a manor a home. For everyone here, especially for my dear cousin and sister. Second, for Mr. Phelps there not a single tinge in my body towards him. I found him amiable, the young man though fickled, I was **not** the one hanging around him like some enthralled primate. All evening." Karl anger boiled in his eyes at you. And the way your eyes just seem to cast over him like pompously only further it. "So, Mr. Woodley, if I am correct," you sit well. "you still believe that I am responsible for these actions, the only thing that I am responsible for is the care, protection, and affection in this manor towards my family and those who serve here. And if you are welcomed to step foot inside, other than that nothing else. So, let me make this clear," your voice chilled the room, with eyes that matched to the man. "your manner of accusation is both amusing as it feeble. I insist you further your fictional theories and snide comments to yourself. less you again I offer care to prove them?"

Karl visibly shook with rage at you, you smile sweetly at him with a mocking gleam in your golden-orbs. "You test my patience woman!"

"And you my intelligence." Retort turning a chin. "And Mr. Arthur's." Who flustered nervously at you mention him.

Tension rose like a thick fog in the room. Irene was astound at what you said. Grimsby swallowed the thick lump in his throat. Lau thinly smile amused with a flicker of appeasement. Mey-Rin and the others couldn't believe the way you handled yourself, the words that came from those tender lips, left them with a tinge of respect and chill down their spines. Tanaka remained calm. Ciel through his sips smiled to himself. Grey just munched away, Arthur shared the feeling with servants. Ran Mao's eyes just stare at you.

The soft clinging sound of Ciel's cup setting on the saucer removed the fog. All eyes transfer to him. "That's enough, May." He said, a innocent and jesting smile lights on your face. He address's Lau's claim."In that case, the probability of the killer being someone who would gain from their deaths seems high. If that is the case my cousin wouldn't have anything to gain from such."

"Exactly!" you pep with a wink.

He ignores your remark. "It's not unthinkable, Mr. Phelps was the heir to the Blue Star Line, a major company in the marine transportation business. He was a little weak-willed, but had enough skill to be entrusted with the foreign trade branch and recently even expanded business to the Asian Region."

Your eyes fall to Lau, a mistake on your part he meets your eyes sending a shiver down your spine that rose a growl from your throat. Quickly you break it. "So it would seem money makes the world go round." He said.

"Lau," Ciel he points. "he was your business rival."

The man said nothing for a moment. "...Well, I guess that's true." He smiles taking a sip from his cup.

"Further more you walk around carrying a needle in those dragging sleeves of yours do you not?"

All heads questionable turn to Lau, who just kept sitting there with a smile. What needle? Was what you wanted to know and everyone else. Anticipation steamed the room.

"Yes. I am carrying one." Lau simple answers pulling out a long, and you mean long needle. "It is used in oriental medicine though."

Everyone in the room minus Ciel erupts in shock, Grimsby and Karl most effected shoot up from their spots accusing him of murdering Phelps, which was going nowhere. Though the needle did indeed seem like what produced those two punctured wounds in Phelps neck, it wasn't. You could tell, what was used on Phelps was far more finesse. Lau's needle and his method one you had rather high intermediate knowledge of its practice. It did provide means of survival for you and Harmony. Back in the town and...back then. Smiling to memorably to yourself, Madam Red..you mean mother was impressed with your fine knowledge of anatomy and the field of medicine, you could still hear praises now.

 _"Ah! My dear what a wonderful knowledge you have on such a subject!" She fawns throwing herself on you. Squeezing you tight you were sure you saw a light. Her cheek proudly pressed against yours. Lavishing over your skill. "My heart is leaping with joyous pride, oh May!" She pets your head. A bit over the top she was being, this was really nothing to you. But, to her, it was something. And the praise, you'd be lying if you didn't adore it. "The apple didn't fall far from the tree."_

Madam Red insisted and pushed for you further your learning in the area. To become a doctor like herself, even insisting she'd pay for school and all you needed. But, you declined many times, not wanting to leave Harmony. Madam Red understood and telling you that Harmony could move in with her while you attended school. She really wanted you and Harmony to come and live with her, to close. To be a family. There was always this sense of brokenness in her eyes that seem to fill when in the presence of you and Harmony. A brokenness the resonated with you whenever you meet her eyes. Or she meet yours. It was never spoken between you, nor was it never asked of dived in, it remained nothing but an understanding. A respectably and sympathetic one.

 _Madam Red..._ your stare at your hands. Caught in your thoughts of sadness, instantly come out from the sudden outburst of Grimsby and Karl.

All from Arthur's list in which he had been creating with everyone's alibis, you catch a quick glimpse. It had the all three deaths in order of time of death, on the top. On the left side lined up in a column everyone else, and across under each dead person was either and X or O showing those who had an alibi for each murder. Trailing your eyes down find your name, under Georg's you had a X. Under Phelps was a O and for Sebastian's an O. Furthering your incrimination.

Wonderful.

Arthur tries to calm them down to further explain. Grimsby who was as outraged as Karl, Irene held on to him, pleading he calm down. Both men had quite a temper.

Karl slams his fist down distressed. "Simple or not, I don't care. I've had enough!" He nearly knocked the china off. "Like I'd stay in this place anyway!"

"Where are you going?" Ciel said. "Under these circumstances I'd like you to refrain from acting on your own."

"You're saying that to me?!" He booms at Ciel. Your eyes bared hard at the man. "You're the one that's...! I know! It was really you who planed this all along wasn't it!" Pointing a sharp finger at Ciel.

Made your skin and throat tighten with heat. "Mr. Woodley, I implore you to mind your tone." He pays you no mind. Ciel rest a hand on yours.

"I'm not sure what you're trying to say," Ciel said with a quizzing smile hidden with amusement. "but please calm down."

Snake still had yet to catch up and get Harmony, she had a good distance between them. She was fast for a child with no sugar. If he didn't get then...Harmony stops for a moment at the bottom of the stairs looking right then left rowing unsure which way to go. Which room could the others be? Clinging tightly to her kettle decides on right, to change her mind hearing shouting coming left.

"The drawing room!" she exclaims running in that direction. Seconds after Snake comes, he hears the raging shouting blaring through the manor now. His heart drops and blood goes cold. Seeing the ends of Harmony's hair as she disappears around the corner. Rushes after her.

Following the shouting of mixed voice Harmony her smile spreads with gushing blush. "Ciel! Ciel! I want to have a tea party with everyone!" her shouts mix with the raging ones. There was no response. So she raises her voice again the moment she reaches and enters the room. Unaware of maelstrom she entered. Till she heard a loud crashing and saw Arthur be struck by Karl. Did she shriek. "Ah! Mr. Arthur!" Alerting everyone of her presence.

"Harmony!" You shout with Ciel and the others.

Frighten by the scene before Harmony continues to shriek while shouting at Karl. "Why would you be mean and hit Mr. Arthur!" An innocent mistake on her part. Karl turns his rage to her instead, raising a fist to her. Her amber eyes widen and body rushed with terror immobilizing any movement, leaving her at the mercy of Karl's rage.

Reacting and throwing themselves before her, arms wrap around Harmony and pull her secure safety. The swift action caused her kettle to drop and shatter. Everyone's mouths gasped and nearly fell open, not just for Harmony but at the sight before them. Fear and stun spread on most faces while others looked on, Karl was dangerously pinned and smashed down through the table, it shattered, a hand crushing around his throat; arm pinned behind his back ready to be torn off, knee sharply between his shoulder blades and the tip of Grey's blade an inch away from his bulging eyes sweating fear. Slowly look back locking with your fierce and equally dark eyes that showed not an ounce of light, he was sure he saw death in them. Death for him that was just barely restrained back. Everyone couldn't believe what just happened, it all happened so fast, especially you. The way you moved so swiftly faster than the eye could blink. So effortlessly, like one smooth rhythm. Reacting before the kettle even shattered.

Quite a few shivered with fearing respect. Others shivered with charm. You warned this man, you warmed him kindly first and again, yet he didn't listen and he dare raise a fist to those here? He nearly took _it_ away. Took your light. It was only fair you take him away too. This was your place and he dare disrupt it? You could deal with his bigotry self, his impetuous and affable nature. But, not this.

Raising to strike Harmony. To strike Ciel. Was beyond forgivable, punishment death. Would have automatically been your reaction, if not for Tenaka hold on your wrist. All you saw was red, if not for the old man's touch and Ciel's. Did you color and vision return.

"Baroness..." Tenaka voice was heard. "Come now, a lady must not been seen in such a manner."

You still hadn't moved, moving the blade closer Karl darn not to make a sound. "May." Ciel's voice breaks through, he rest a hand on holding the hilt, it was calm and comforting. Your grip began to melt and loosen. Seeing this he slips the sword from you and quickly gives to another. Takes hold of your hand. "Let him go." He said calmly.

Everyone stood on toes waiting, Ciel had sent Harmony back to Snake before she saw this, you drew a deep breath shutting your eyes. _"Don't take her!"_ Your mind screams, opening your eyes exhale slowly releasing Karl who remained like stone. You rise off the child of a man with Tenaka and Ciel helping you. Tenaka began dusting you off lightly, tisking at you.

"Mr. Woodley," your voice though calm burned with fury. "as I stated before and warned you, this manor is under my protection, my care, and my affection an attack on those who live and serve are also under it. Should you ever raise such a thought or gesture again," your eyes slide back sharply to him. "you will no longer be a guest here."

Your words sent an icy chill down his spine, that fierce look in your eyes was like a sharp blade pierced him he was sure he had just been cut. Turning your eyes away walk away. "I need to tend to my sister, excuse me."

There was no objection, no dared to give it.

Snake safely had Harmony away from everyone, brought her back to the servants quarters. Gathering a few of her toys took to the room he shared with guys and placed her on his bed, a few of his snakes coiled around her to comfort her. Dottie came over and rest at the foot of the bed. Harmony still remained in a state of fright, clinging to her rabbit and the only thing left of her kettle, a single shard. He wasn't sure what to do, Finnian was good at getting her out of states like this. He didn't know how to make any sort of silly face like Finnan did or any stories Baldory knew. If she was a snake then could do something to cheer her up. But she wasn't. He clenches his bed silently cursing himself. If Sebastian were here, he'd know how to Harmony to feel better. Some nice warm milk or apple cider with some cookies. Or a special tart. Snake didn't know how to make any of those.

Besides it was his fault, for putting her in such a dangerous position. Something he could not shake. He need miracle right now, raising a hand rest lightly on her head. Quickly takes it off when a knock comes to the door.

"Snake," he hears you behind the door. "Can I come in?" He didn't say anything because you opened the door anyway. Peering inside your eyes land on Harmony, her back was to you and body curled closed. She was still affected, still frighten. "Oh, Harmony.." you moan softly. Look to Snake his eyes remain on Harmony, making you smile. "Snake." You call to him.

He turns to you. Finding you before him. Meets your eyes expressing his guilt and shame that vibrantly shone. "Please, don't blame yourself, you did nothing wrong." you tell him kindly. With no resentment or malic to his shock, not a single drop of anger in your eyes that warmly cast upon him. He wasn't sure what to think, this look you gave was one he hadn't experienced, but filled him what formed in the corner of his eyes, your thumb gently wiped away. "I entrust you with the care of my sister and I'm glad you're her friend too. So, thank you." Smile. Bring him into a hug.

Something warm flushed through his body from your touch, it lasted for a moment then vanished. Before he could blink.

Harmony was going to be alright, after staying a bit with her and Snake, managed to calm her down with a soothing lullaby and rocking. She came upon sleep, you tucked her in and left. There was still a murder to be solved, though before you left Harmony called a name in her sleep. You just deemed it cute and left, assuring her they would return. Leaving the servants' quarters head back to the others. For some reason you took the long way, walking by certain areas, stop at before the kitchen and look in.

It was empty.

You strangely relate with room. Feel something unusual, lifting a hand gently touch your trembling bottom lip. Odd, it never trembled like this before. Turning away from the kitchen, it stopped, turning back around to face it, it started back up. That and the strange tinge of pain you felt in your chest now was sharp. You weren't bleeding or anything, touching the area over your chest where the pain was the loudest, quickly move it away and leave.

The halls even seem lonely, the weather outside didn't help. That damn Sebastian...you cruse him, biting your lip. Stop hearing close yet distant cries coming from outside, walking to the window peer outside and see Mey-Rin and Finnian crying in the rain. Baldory stood with them doing his best to keep it together. They cried out their sorrows to the skies, for Sebastian. It was heartbreaking. Your own heart wept for them. Ached for them, silently with them. All this time...they held it in and...tears, how lucky they where to shed them. Touching your eyes finding nothing, yet oddly it felt like it was there. Moving away run off.

This was crazy, but you didn't care. Nothing mattered, despite your desire for tears, you hated seeing them. Picking up speed (if you could just fly), hurry through the halls. Being careful not to be seen in such an action. Ciel or Tenaka would surely chide you. Making a sharp turn around the corner reach your destination. Swing the door open with help from the wild winds, rain rushed in nearly pushed you back. But, you fought against it, pushed through it. Yelling for the others. Ignoring the pouring rain that soaked you all the way through, it was nothing compared to the others. You meant what you said, about those here living in this manor. They were under your protection, care, and affection. A hard gust of wind nearly swept you away, if someone didn't quickly grab and pull you back. That touch...your head snaps up finding yourself back inside on the floor drenched, except for a towel on your head.

How did you..."Baroness?!" Mey-Rin's and the others voices cut your thoughts. You look in their direction as they come over. She drops to her knees looking you over. "Baroness! Y-You're all soaked."

The others fuss over you too. "AH, you can catch a cold!" Finnian begins using the towel and drying your hair wildly.

Baldory closes the door. "Where you outside?" He asked with a slight struggle. "Why where you outside?"

"It's awfully dangerous out there." Finnian starts on your face. "You could have been blown away and the master and Lady Harmony would have be so sad tha-"

Your grab his wrist, he flinches slightly, stops. "Baroness?" Mey-Rin softly cause to you.

Grabbing the towel, hold it over your face for a bit. Clenching it slightly, take a deep breath remove, your eyes fall to each of them soothingly. Matching your words. "Please, please don't cry." you softly speak, droplets of rain fall from your eyes lashes down your cheeks. "If there is anything I can do make them stop, then...then I will."

None of them expected to hear those words from you, stun, their words vanished left in an air of shock. Looking further Finnian realized the meaning behind your words and throws his arms around you. "It's okay, Baroness. It's okay." He whispers with each squeeze.

A soft smile comes to Tenaka lips. "Baroness," he extends a hand to you. "it is not proper for a lady to be on her knees. Nor wet clothes. Come," he helps you up. "you need a nice hot bath and a change of clothes."

Rising Finnian lets you go helping you. "Yes," you agree turning to him. "I should shouldn't I?" He leads you away as the others watch.

Tenaka drew you a bath just as he said, laid out your new change of clothes. The warmth of the water melted off the chill from your skin, it was relaxing. Sitting here just soaking. Thoughts that swam through you mind, taking a few more minutes rise and get out. Getting a towel Tenaka had out for you wrap it around yourself and step out.

 _He was suppose to be here,_ you angrily dress yourself. _I made him promise. He promised and now...Damnit he's hurting everyone here. Mey-Rin, Finnian...everyone. What am I suppose to do? How can I even mend this?_ Let out a somber sigh, feel your lip tremble again, but you weren't by the kitchen. So it shouldn't even be doing this.

Taking a seat on your bed, slip on the matching footwear to your other short cheongsam dress. This one was ruby red (regrettably) with a crescent moon cutout on top your chest. With small white and golden flowers adorned along the sides, made it seem like they where dancing around it, for some reason though not surprised it seem shorter, again. Groaning that damn Lau! You wonder if had something to do with this. Because if he did...sighing, there was no proof. Checking yourself in the mirror making sure everything looked well, it did, so you leave to join the others.

Surprisingly they where still in the drawing room, the incident from earlier was cleaned and removed as if never happened. Replaced with a new table and everything. The moment you entered the room present yourself, forgetting to pay attention your feet cross over and you nearly trip. To be saved and swept up gracefully, find yourself in the hold of another.

"My, you must be careful," a unfamiliar voice said. Looking up meet the eyes of another, an older man. With slick back black hair, wrinkled yet alluring dark eyes that matched the concerned look on his face that turned into a smile. "you nearly had a terrible fall." He sets you up right, delicately holding your hand as his eyes search for any thing wrong. "Ah, you are perfectly well."

Who was this man? Why did he seem oddly and you mean oddly familiar and what was doing here? He seem to notice your burrowing questions. "Please allow me to introduce myself, my name is Jeremy Rathbone."


	88. Jeremy

Jeremy Rathbone, was the name of this new comer here now in the manor. Or as Lau put it the 13th guest, who just happened to show up in weather like this was beyond your thoughts. No one would be caught dead in such a storm, but, your suspicious thoughts where put to ease. Ciel filled you in quickly about him, this man apparently is a Father in better terms a pastor. A popular advisor to a local church (Ciel didn't disclose the name of the church). This Jeremy is somewhat famous, so you where told. He was cleared from the list of suspects of the surrounding murders. Showing proof through a ticket for the play The Lady of the Lake at the Lyceum Theatre from yesterday. Which was vouched by Irene and Grimsby. Another he had Sebastian's owl with a letter sent to Jeremy by the butler having anticipated he going be killed. Even so, with his name cleared you still had your doubts but kept them low, for now. And welcome him to the manor.

Jeremy is quickly filled in about what has happened since the first murder. Right away he asked to see each body, though asked if they could each be moved to separate rooms. As the scent might give a clue to the crime. Ciel accommodated his request and tells the servants to move the bodies from the cellar.

You watch the three leave and stand. "Excuse me." Bow out and leave.

Down in the cellar the Mey-Rin, Baldory, and Finnian went to get the bodies. Baldory though wasn't to keen on Jeremy.

"What's up with that guy. Showing up like that and acting all important!"

Mey-Rin concurred. "Even though he's a priest he's more like a policeman what a strange guy."

As they shared their similar dislike for him, it was unshared by Finnian. "Yeah...But. I get the feeling that he will be able to do something about all of this for sure."

"Huh?"

"How come?"

Finnian wasn't just sure, besides a feeling. "I don't really know why but...I feel we can trust that man."

"You believe that much Finnian?" you said appearing a few feet behind them, smiling at Finnian's thoughts. Their heads whirled around surprised finding you here. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle any of you."

That wasn't it all, that wasn't why their faces screamed. It was the fact you where here. In such a place. "Baroness, what-what are you ya doing here?" Baldory questions.

A silly question you thought calmly walking over, decide to add a bit of humor. "I thought I come and enjoy a bit of pleasure of liquid. But," you put a finger to your lips winking at them. "don't tell Ciel okay?"

They didn't follow even as you giggled, such stiffs they where. Sighing you honestly tell them. "I said that I there was anything I can do to make it well, for you, all of you," you look at each one. "then I would do so. Now," turn to the large doors. "what is that you were tasked with? Moving the bodies, well we should get started shouldn't we?"

Your hand reaches for the handle, Baldory grabs your wrist. "Baroness, I-I don't think you should..."his eyes drop just like his voice, filling with sorrow. Just like the others.

Understanding rest a tender hand on his shoulder lightly, his eyes lift meeting your thoughtful ones and your kind smile. You shared with the others. "I know it can understand how each of you feel, to lose someone close. Someone you respect and admire. It's hard and the feeling is beyond agony at first, unbearable if you ask me." A mourning thought came. Sighing deeply smile past its pain that it caused. "But, we must remember their absence is not gone, we must carry on with what is they left us. None of you or being dishonorable to the task you must do. In fact it quite the opposite, I know for a fact Sebastian would want you to do this, to solve this. You want to put all to rest, so let's do it. Alright."

Neither of them knew what to say, your words where kind and giving. "Thank you." Finnian comes and hugs you. This time you take it. "You're so warm." He smiles.

You softly chuckle. "So I've been told. Now," you two separate. "Let's do this."

Baldory opens the door, though before he fully does told you that if it's too much for you that could leave. Thanking him for his concern walk in, they follow behind. Mey-Rin goes to Sebastian's body first. Her words came out like an apology telling him he was going to moved. The sight of Sebastian's body was still the same, motionless. Slowly you walk over and just stare. Dead, you where use to them, it didn't bother or phase you, but this was unnerving. Was he actually gone? Kneeling down lean in a little closer, the others where taking care of Georg, turn your head ever so slightly lower your ear to his heart...

"Okay, let's go!" Baldory's voice jolts you back up.

Quickly you rise and hurry over. It took some time but soon all the bodies where moved, the last of course was Sebastian's. Gently as carefully as you could lay his head on the floor. Your eyes lingered upon him for a moment, a soft sigh parted them slightly. Intending to say something close them and rise. It was nothing but a simple dead body, you've seen them before so...it shouldn't be...your steps slowed coming to a complete stop at the door. Your lips quivered but you fight against them and words pressing to be released. Even those of Harmony's that ached as you resisted. There was no need to say them, it was nothing but a dead body after all.

Right?

Drawing a breath leave shutting the door behind you. Expecting your feet to keep walking they remained firmly still, gripping the knob refuse to all your head to drop and cast your eyes upward take another breath this one was deeper and shutter. How pathetic, a smile trembled on your lips. How greatly pathetic. Letting the knob go draw another breath and walk away.

Back in the drawing room Jeremy conversed with Arthur and Ciel now out of his wet clothes in dryer ones. Sebastian's old ones that oddly fit him well. His approach remain the same, starting in the order each person was killed, starting with Lord Georg first. Grey included himself on the investigation, Jeremy didn't mind. With a plan it could began, though before he started noticed another who just entered he believed would be of help, watched them walk over to Baldory.

"Ah, Baroness," he comes over to you hold out a proper hand. Your eyes instantly narrow at him, but quickly fade feeling Ciel's eye on you. "would please do me the pleasure and providing your company?"

That was out of nowhere and the words where read rather forward if not from what you presumed... _suggestive..ly._ Instantly your eyes widen and brows lift shocked. Feel your cheeks warm over just a bit when his eyes met yours, they remained held locked with his. There was something about the way his eyes...they looked despite their small crow wrinkles in the corner. The way they glinted, was rather familiar. For a moment you thought you saw a flash of red or it was just your eyes. Blinking a few times see nothing but normal eyes still waiting for your answer.

Your hand involuntary lifted and rested in his and the moment his fingers closed it, sent a brisk tingle through your body. That was...alright. Smiling softly inside nod.

"Yes." You answer finally after what seem like a minutes which was actually just a couple of minutes. "Though," you raise a quizzing brow. "why do you need me?"

Jeremy tucks your hand under his arm pulling you close. "I have been informed that you have a rather high knowledge in area materia medica." You didn't fully follow he chuckles to himself lightly patting your hand. Grey's eyes narrow hard. "In the medical area, you have extensive knowledge about the workings of plants and herbs of earth. "

"You mean an apothecary?"

He nods. "Yes, as the daughter of the prestige Madam Red I am not surprised her knowledge has been given to you. I believe your expertise will suit well."

How did he know about your medical background? "Yes," your eyes slide back to Baldory and the others. "whatever I can do to help."

"Wonderful, now that we have everyone, let us proceed."

Jeremy walks off with you, Ciel, Arthur, and Grey follow...closely. Despite your uncertain about this...man it was rather pleasant exchanging light talk. That you nearly forgot about your thoughts of before. Arthur watched the two enjoying the others company.

"The Baroness and Father Jeremy are certainly are getting along well." Arthur observes his eyes move from the man to you. It amazed him. "One would think they where a match made. Not once has she dropped her smile and not once has his eyes left her."

"So it would seem." Ciel said, paying no mind really. "My cousin is known for being rather charming when presented." He coughs a bit mumbling something to the side.

That was picked up by you and you snap your eyes back to him. He flashes a quick victory smile. Grey remained quietly watching. The room where Georg's body came and everyone enters. Right away Jeremy leaves your side though of course politely and examines the body. You stay by Ciel's side watching, finding your eyes on Jeremy instead of Georg. Observing his mannerism, it was very fine if not perfect really. A slight nudge on your side brought you back with everyone.

"Hmm? Yes?" You blink a few times, feel the swift nudge again in your side, find it was Ciel. "Yes?" You asked annoyed.

He gestures to Jeremy, who gestures for you to come. Not sure why go over. "Do you smell this, Baroness?" He asked holding up a handkerchief, the same one he used to stick in Georg's mouth. He wanted you to smell it?!

Shuttering a bit cursing yourself inside give it a quick whiff, there it was, it was faint but you could smell it. Jeremy smiles. "Thank you very much." He stands and returns Arthur back his borrowed item. "Come no, Baroness," he takes your arm in his and walks out. "Well then...next was Mr. Phelps right?"

In the room where Phelps was laid, Jeremy does the same thing. Arthur explains about the wounds on his neck where he believe poison to be injected. Again Jeremy left your side, leaving standing alone. A cold chill ran down your spine seeing the marks on Phelps's neck, you couldn't shake it. But did your best to keep it hidden. Though not from another. You needed to search the room where Phelps's died then...

"Can you show me the room he died in?" Jeremy asked. To you luck.

Agreeing to show him head to the room. Just as Jeremy came to gather you, a hand slices down and grabs your wrist. "I hope you don't mind," Grey steps in pulling and looping your hand under his arm. "I'd like to escort, my _Darling._ This time." He coldly lock with Jeremy's.

"I'm not your darli-"you refute, to be sliced by Grey's steeled look.

Jeremy just smiles. "Yes, of course, how rude and selfish of me to keep such a lovely young lady to myself."

With that Grey walks out with you. "Come on."

Holding his arm was beyond aggravating for you. You cursed in your mind the things you wish to do and scream, if not react. Something Grey either noticed or felt because his squeezes your hand ever so slightly. Slowing his steps whispers your _assentive_ in your ear.

"Now, behave." His breath licks your skin with a burning shiver. Sickened your stomach. A wry smile touched his lips.

Climbing the stairs with the others, not a single exchange of words passed between you or Grey. More on your part, you just didn't bother to respond if he tried. Honestly you rather be...anywhere but here. Where was Jeremy, crossed your mind. Actually, where was Jeremy, he wasn't with anyone.

You weren't the only who noticed his absence. "Huh?" Grey stops and peers over the rail. "That old guy's not following you know."

Ciel looks too. "Jeremy?" He calls the same time you did.

There was no indication of him at first, though in a few seconds he came. Patting his winded self. "I'm coming, I'm coming." He reaches everyone. "I'm sorry for being late. Let's go."

"Mr. Jeremy." you said noticing something. He turns to you, you politely take his handkerchief and pat the rest of his perspiration away gently. "There," you smile finishing. "Much better." Hand it back.

He was stunned for a moment. "Thank you." He gratefully smiles.

You weren't able to return it, Grey tugged on you lightly to follow. If you could just rip off his arm. Reaching the room, Ciel's room enter. Finally, back at the scene of the crime. Right away your eyes swiftly scour the room for anything. It had to be in here somewhere, but where was the question, a good one indeed. Unable to fully walk the room, with Grey as your leash you could only go so far, that and his watching eyes that quickly glanced upon you. Which you pay no mind. All you could do was watch Jeremy inspect the room. Mainly over by the bed. Right away a flush stung your cheeks.

"What's wrong, _darling,_ " Grey quips with a smirk. "remembering a moment? Or getting ideas?"

Your nose flips up right away. "Neither. I wonder if Mr. Jeremy has found anything." Turn your attention to the man.

He was still thoroughly going through crime scene, stumbles upon something. "Well, what is this?" His picks up two very thin, almost translucent thin needles up. Two of them.

Everyone comes around to see, if not for his white gloves they would remain naked to the eye. "What are those?" Arthur asked puzzled.

"Baroness," Jeremy said, eyes fall on you. "your knowledge is needed. Please inform us what these are."

The words came in a manner one would have thought you saw a ghost. "Barbs. They're barbs." Shaking the feeling away focus. You knew what barbs where, though the kind this one was, was well crafted. Sleek and smooth. Sharp at the end for easy and swift entry. Clearly who ever it was missed, but they clearly got their mark the next time around. If too much pressure is applied it would snap the bard.

A delicate touch was needed, steady hands. These where handcrafted it not specially ordered. The kind of material used was, it looked like glass, maybe not. Whatever it was, it only had only had on purpose.

Death.

A sense of dread rolled through the pit of your stomach, where they...did they? How? The windows where tightly shut, how in the world could they? The trajectory in this kind of weather was nearly impossible. Only a shadow could so something like this...one highly...no. There was no way. Was there.

"It would seem," Jeremy's voice brings you back. "the substance used is still upon them. There is," he sniffs a bit. "yes I can smell a faint aroma of some sort. What do you say, Baroness?"

You didn't want to smell it. Having already done it before. You well what you smelled and saw. From the symptoms. The red, the swelling, there was on doubt about it.

Tucking a bit of hair behind your ear, turn to the side. Giving a thought. "Yes, well..." you tongue didn't want to move. But you made it. Searching your mind for the right words. "it's clearly..the scent is..." Nothing was coming out.

The Ciel and the others where baffled, this didn't seem like you. Jeremy though was fine. "That is alright," he wraps the barbs away in another handkerchief tucks them away. "I've asked too much of you. Forgive me. Now, the reason for the murder." His eyes land on Ciel. "Though of course it will have to wait till nightfall to the catch the killer and second, your cooperation."

"My cooperation?" Ciel questioned. Along with you, instinctively you slip from Grey and over to Ciel standing behind him, resting protective hands on his shoulders.

Your eyes glare at the man. "What do you mean, by this?" You demand more so than ask.

Jeremy notices your light grip on Ciel, meets your eyes. "There is not need to worry, Baroness. I assure I will not allow any harm to befall the young lord."

"Even so, what is it?"

He hadn't answered your question. Jeremy simply smiles. "I'll tell you everything when night has fallen."

For some reason you felt his words where meant for Ciel. Your arms wrap around Ciel's shoulders holding his body close to yours, he could feel your heart beat on his back. Move Ciel away from the man.

Arthur laughs nervously scratching his head. "Sorry, she is just well...umm..."

Done with that, next was Sebastian's body. Following everyone there to the room enter. You had released Ciel after he bickered about your hold being rather unnecessary. His way of fussing, so you let him go.

Back in the room...again. Sent all sorts of dampness through you, a part of you screamed not to go in, but the other part just pushed it aside and walked in. Though you stood to the back of the room. And kept your eyes to the chair in the corner. There was enough of seeing the same thing over and over again that was quite annoying. Though every so often your eyes glanced over to Jeremy examine the body. Made your skin slightly crawl. Harmony's words echoed in your mind, only caused you to bite your quivering lip. To snap out of it hearing the faintness of Ciel who nearly fainted. Arthur caught him. Apparently the sigh of Sebastian was still too much for him.

Grey didn't believe it, you where just shocked for a moment than understood go over and take him from Arthur. "Thank you, I have him." Softly cradle him in your arms. Shield him away from the sight. Turning him around, your back to Jeremy and the body. Once Jeremy was done, it was time to join the others. Taking Ciel you hurry him out the room with Arthur.

He wiggles out of your hold coughing a bit. "I'm fine." He kept his back to you straitening himself out. Arthur noticing something on Ciel's rather flustered face smiles looking back at you laughs to himself.

Walking back to join the others, Jeremy stayed behind saying he had some preparations to go over. Not thinking much of it, you and the others head back. Though you asked Ciel a few times if he was alright, which he slightly snapped back that he was and for you stop fussing. Barely two minutes after everyone started to walk back, Grey suddenly whirls back around and runs back to the room. Enters and snatches the sheet off Sebastian's body finding it there.

With wrinkled brows, Grey's eyes look over the body. "As if. Right." Though just to make sure and with a personal reason, raises a foot kicks Sebastian in the face. There was no reaction. Tosses the cover back over him, slides his eyes back to the person standing at the door. Glaring at him. A smile creased his face. "Why, _darling,_ " he turns around to you. "this is most unexpected. Have you come to grab my sword?" He notices your eyes on the hilt of his sword. Gives it a light tap. "I wouldn't mind, though not so fast this time, I didn't feel your soft touch last time. Though I'm sure it is tantalizing."

Your eyes snarl darkly at him. His smile thinned further. "What are you doing in here?" your voice icily demands. Waiting for him to say the wrong thing so you had a reason to just..to just.."Why is Sebastian disturbed?" Your eyes fall to the messy cover covering his body.

Grey saw the anger rise in your eyes. "My who knew gold could turn into rubies. Such a dangerous look you have. I dare say," he steps closing the distance between you both. You could feel his breath on your skin making prick and spine to stiffen from his fingers lightly walking up your arm. "that look is rather against the vows exchanged, _darling._ "

Right away your eyes release the anger and fill with fear. He chuckles a bit. "Good, _darling._ " His fingers crawl up your neck, under your chin grip it tightly. Forcing you to look at him. His eyes steadily search yours for any sort he found worthy of break the vows. He found none, to his pleasure, sort of. "You've been living with that Earl for to long. He's starting to rub off on you." He sneers. His grip on you tightens. "It shouldn't rub off too much, look what happened to his family."

Harmony filled your thoughts. A soft gasp slipped from your lips. Grey's smile stretched further. Lifts your chin, pulling you closer. All you needed to do was just knee him right in stomach, it'd send him crashing into the wall. Of course if you included more pressure his body would break through the wall and he'd be gone. But, of course you couldn't despite the desire to do so. There was always... _that_ way. But, that you couldn't do. No. Even if every part of you wanted to.

"You know," Grey whispers in your ear. "you never did provide me with your sweet touch." A sudden chill sweep through you body. You knew what he meant and pull away. "Ah!" His hand shoots out grabbing your wrist restraining you. Pulls you back. Shakes his head lightly. "I don't think so, isn't it the Phantomhive's way to provide hospitality?"

You weren't a Phantomhive.

"Oh, that's right," he purrs. "you're not one. Nor is your sister. So, I guess that lets you off the hook." His hold on you slips off. "Then again," he grabs you back. "you are cousins, so that's close enough. What? No witty banter? How unfair." He chuckles softly on your neck. "I do look forward to our little...duals. It is quite thrilling. Then again..." his voice trails up to your ear. "Who knew the Earl's tender cousin could be so...thriving. That display you pulled in the drawing room was beyond anything. Quite the woman you are."

Your eyes narrow like blades. "..." A low growl rises from your throat. Quickly falls. Enough was enough, lift your free hand and shove him back. "I ask you again, Lord Grey," you furrow. "what is your business here?"

Letting you go, he walks around you with a smile and shrug. "Nothing. What is yours? To come all the way back for a mere servant, quite frankly I thought you detest him."

Your lips remained sealed the same as your eyes refusing to show or answer, he arches a brow that drops and leaves.

Waiting a bit till his footsteps where gone, turn back to Sebastian and drop to his side. Taking the cover straighten it out. His face had dirt from a kick. Sighing use a bit of the cover and clean it off.

"There," you gently straighten out his hair the way it should be. Smile softly with a equal sigh. Silence filled the space and time. "Harmony wants to know if you're having a good time, on your vacation. She's hopes," you laugh lightly. "you're picking a lot of flowers. But," your smile falls with your eyes. "she does miss you terribly. There is no need to worry, I'll take care of the ..."

There was no need for those words, this was ridiculous. Standing dust yourself and cover him well. Leave.

In the kitchen Baldory,, Mey-Rin, and Finnian where trying to figure out what to do for a meal, for food for that matter. There was nearly nothing they could serve really, that is until Jeremy came and offered his assistance on the problem. Suggesting the use of soy beans, turning them into hamburger steaks. Using herbs to add flavor. All three of them became elated by the idea, especially if could feed up to thirty people. With a plan formed, they got to work to prepare the food. Nearly twenty minutes in a knock came to the door.

"I've go it!" Finnian hurries and answers it, opening it finding you. "Baroness!" He smiles from to ear to ear seeing you. Automatically knew your reason for being here. "Have you come to help?"

Smiling back nod. "Yes, I have. I hope that's okay?"

"Sure!" He exclaims allowing you. Quickly he fills you in on what going on. Soybeans, being made into some what hamburgers steaks, apparently. "And it's all thanks to Mr. Jeremy, he thought of the idea." He brings you over to his station.

"Mr. Jeremy?" you where surprised and look at the man, he turns and smiles back. Your head turns back around fast. Just what was with that man and why did you...why did he seem so...that smile too. There was just so much that was...sighing. Push it aside.

Soybeans into hamburger steaks, who would have thought? Not you, surely. Following the instructions from Finnian which weren't really helpful get assistance from Jeremy. Began making them, proudly. You missed being the kitchen, you started to hum. Stop hearing an intrigued laughter from Jeremy.

"Oh, forgive I didn't mean to make you feel flushed." He apologizes.

"No, that's alright. I hope it isn't a bother."

He shakes his head. "No. Not all, in fact quite the opposite. Though I am surprised one such as yourself Baroness would be doing work of a servant. Considering your status."

"I could say the same about you Mr. Jeremy."

His brows rise astound at your little quip, never the less laughed which you shared. The others working away notice it. Mey-Rin stops and smiles, Finnian looked at first confused then smiled the same as Mey-Rin. Baldory rolls his eyes.

"Mr. Jeremy and the Baroness get along well." Finnian expresses enthusiastically. "That's really good."

Mey-Rin nods. "Yes, good indeed. I haven't seen the Baroness smile or laugh like that before. It looks quite nice on her."

"You two are reading too much in to 'dat." Baldory said. "Besides, he's a Father and she's a Baroness, not to mention the far age between them. Besides, ain't the master's cousin interested in her. And the prince too?"

They nearly forgot. "Yeah, you're right." Mey-Rin agrees.

"So," Finnian didn't share their thoughts, he kept looking at the two. His smile widening. Turns to the others, eyes glimmering. "I think they fit well." Looks back at Jeremy and May, who slowly spun her around. He watched the way Jeremy's hand caught her by the waist carefully. "Yeah, they do."

All the chattering and noise awoke a certain sleepy head. Having already had their dinner earlier took to bed again right afterward. To be woken by the hustling from the kitchen, Harmony sits up rubbing her sleepy eyes and climbs out from the hold of Snake (taking her rabbit with her). Carefully her feet hit the floor. Whining a bit walks to the door, opens it and leaves. Following the noise it became louder and louder. Her whines increased, entering the kitchen rubbing her eyes cries loud enough all heads turn to her.

"Harmony?!"

"Lady Harmony!?"

Sniffling Harmony holding her rabbit, her eyes hadn't processed where she was or who was there. Nor the voices. Not even her sister's touch. Which she shook off and hollers.

"I want a story!" she cries.

Story? What story? Just around two hours ago, she was sleeping and now woke up wanting a story. She was just sleep walking, she did that some times. A drag but that what she did. Sighing try to call out to her again. She paid no mind and demanded a story once again.

"Harmony, sweet heart, please.." you try to reason with her. "Harmony please list-"

A hand rest on your shoulders. "Allow me, I know a good story to help this sleeping princess sleep." Jeremy said. "If you don't mind of course." Turns to you for permission.

You weren't sure why, but you allowed it. Trusted him, because when bent down scooped up Harmony she calmed down and rest her head on his shoulder. Watching him carry her back to bed was amazing, let you at ease. Resting a hand on your chest smile for a moment. "Alright," you turn to the others. "let's get this dinner out to everyone."


	89. Bittersweet

Snake knew he was to watch and be with Harmony during this time, he was fine with it, he just wasn't sure really why he was playing with dolls. Harmony had given him one, actually two. Both males, one had dark brown hair and the other had blonde. Harmony had one too, she was holding one with red hair, a male one. He noticed she seemed rather fond of it, especially flipping its hair back over its shoulder and the way she stroked it. What he also noticed was she hadn't bother to pick up anyone of her female dolls. Though she did have one already in the house they sat before in his room, that one was the Auntie.

Not a mother.

A part of him wondered why, while the other part felt for her.

"Now," Harmony said getting his attention, sounding serious and playfully all at once. She was thrilled to have someone playing with her, it just glisten in her eyes, he saw it and it brought a small to him. Oscar who was around the girl's shoulders seem to smile too. "we're going play house, kind of," those words trailed to the side like her eyes for a moment. She points at him. "you're going to be the daddy and uncle. I'm," she points to herself. "going to be the son." Holding up her doll. "His name is...is..."

Snake watches her think about the right now, seeing a couple of name flicker in her eyes. Pop when she found it. "His name is Grell! Okay."

That was an unusual name, Snake nods. Harmony gives him his name. The blond was Sam, he going to be the father and the brown hair was Robert, he was the other son. With names given it was time to play. Snake listens to whatever Harmony told him to do. Sam had a job as a doctor (what where the odds), Robert was the young son, Grell was the oldest and prettiest. Their auntie lived with them and loved everyone very much. Always showering her two favorite nephews with gifts, over and over again. There was not a moment she didn't smile. The brothers enjoyed playing together all the time, Robert loved Grell a lot. Looked up to him even.

They loved to go horse riding and play catch the ball. With the story given it was time to play. Harmony started off first coming over and asking Robert to play. Their father was at work so their Auntie was watching them. Snake moves the doll over, Harmony's voice changed to a slightly high and flamboyant one for Grell. She kept flipping the hair back every so often pompous, he wondered where this was coming from. Cause it was strange. But, it made Harmony smile and laugh every time, so it was okay.

It was time for lunch, their Auntie was calling them. Harmony stands, Snake just extended an arm and they put their dolls inside where the kitchen was, the Auntie was sitting in there at the table. Kind of. For lunch, sandwiches with cookies and candy. Not the most typical meal to eat, but it was clearly what Harmony wanted. She even added honey as the drink. It was a good thing this was a dramatic play because Snake knew what she desired to eat was not what Ciel, May, nor Sebastian would allow it to cross her lips. So this was the closest she could get to it.

Humoring her Snake makes eating and swallowing sounds for Robert. Emily slithers from him and into one of the rooms. Harmony sees her and couldn't hep but laugh.

"Silly Emily, what are you doing?" she asked through giggles.

"I want to play too, says Emily jealously." Snake spoke. Emily hisses lowly, Harmony giggles and pats her head lightly. Which seem to calm the female. Her hissing was less.

"Now," Harmony spoke in her normal voice stands dusting her off her nightgown, she hadn't changed since waking up. Wanting to stay like this for some time and with no one to come and change her it was fine. Snake didn't mind. Whatever made her comfortable.

It was just the two of them down here, the others where handling the affairs upstairs. Which seem to becoming to a conclusion. That was both good and then not, the good part was that things could in a sense go back to normal, the downside he and Harmony's time would end. No more sleepovers or playing. He'd grown accustom to her playing his hair and reading to him, the best way she could.

Yeah, he sad it was coming to an end. Then there was the matter of Sebastian, his death, and Harmony believing he was to be coming back after all this. But, that wasn't the case with him dead. How, he wondered would any of them be able to tell her? She hadn't learned about her Aunt Red and her death. Lips where to remain sealed by Ciel, May, and Sebastian. Harmony was to stay in a state of bliss that her beloved aunt was just on a very long trip. She had _gone_ a very long trip, yet what she hoped and wanted for her birthday, Snake's shoulders and eyes fall at the thought, what she desired and spoke. Telling himself, Baldory, and Finnian her perfect gift, she hoped Ciel would be able to deliver. Snake knew the young boy could give her anything, just...not that. Harmony would be heart broken, her eyes wouldn't shine or shimmer with endless joy, they'd become dull. She wouldn't smile, her smile would remain overturned. She wouldn't the Harmony he'd come to know and...

She was much like himself, Snake lifts his eyes to her. She was still talking and pretending with the dolls. The only difference was...

"Mr. Snake," Harmony said, his ears listen and eyes remaining watching. She was looking upward out the window at the peeking rays of light that come in lighting the room up."it's not raining anymore. Look." She points.

He saw. She was right. "That means," a smile slowly brighten upon her face. Powdering her cheeks. "Mr. Sebastian is coming back."

Snake's heart plummet and throat went dry, dryer than a dessert. Not a single word filled his emptied mind at the moment. What was that he could say, really, what was it? The way she said like she was waiting for him to respond or agree back. But, he couldn't...his heart only tighten with pain.

A light touch from Harmony returned him, she had a hand on his knee. The happiness in her eyes only add further pain to his cringing heart. He couldn't meet her eyes and had to look away. To hide the truth. Which she mistook as him being overjoyed like she was. A light knock came to the door, good, saved Snake sighs. Getting up he goes over and opens the door, finding you (still dressed in a cheongsam).

"May!" Harmony chimes running over to you, instantly your arms scoop her up and encase her. Cover her with kisses that she laughed. "So many, stop it!" She giggles.

Hearing her laugh to yourself and eventually stop. Though after two more. "It seems you and Snake have made it rather entertaining here." You noticed the wide range of toys, books, and other items laid and scattered about. It was rather clear what went on here or what you believed. Noticing something else too, about Snake, his hair.

He seem to be wearing some of Harmony's bows, even a few of his snakes had bows tied around their necks. The sight nearly made you chock on laughter that slipped out. Snake slightly glares at you, his snakes hissed just a bit. Taking a few deep breaths settle your laughter. Snake watches you carefully making sure, it still lingered in your eyes that you nearly chocked on it in your throat.

"Did you have fun?" you said to Harmony, turning to her. Touching noses. She nods showing her red hair doll. "Oh, you two where playing dolls. How wonderful. Where you playing family again?"

She nods. Looking at the doll, stroking its red hair. "Yes. It was very fun. Mr. Snake was the daddy and brother. I was the older brother, Grell." She was using his name, your eyes soften a bit. Quickly lighten when her eyes return back to you. "Grell is the prettiest of all two brothers. He loves his red hair a lot. Because it's the best color. But, Grell also loves his little brother. They're always happy together." She explains the whole thing.

Seeing this was going to take some time, sit down next to Snake adjusting Harmony in your lap. She continues. "Because, they love being with each other. All the time. Ever since they were little. They put smiles on each other's faces."

As she kept talking with her story-telling, your eyes slide to Snake for a moment with a smirk and soft chuckle. He understood and smiled back, Harmony's went on for the nearly forty-five minutes. Once she spoke the last word, you applaud her.

"Quite an interesting story." you stretch a bit, use a hand to comb lightly through Harmony's hair. "Tell me though," you take a bit and twirl it around your finger. Let it go forming a small bouncy curl. "why are you still in your nightwear? Hm?" Lean slightly to the side. Bop her nose playfully. She wrinkles it with laughter. "Shouldn't you be out of this by now? Are you being lazy Harmony?"

She said nothing but laughed behind her hands that clasped over her mouth. Giving you your answer. "As cute as you are, you cannot stay in your nightwear forever. Come, you must change." Getting up, she stands too, though sets her doll down, then takes your held out hand. "Before we go, what do you say to Snake?"

Harmony turns to him, he gets up and beings to clean. Expecting her words a gratitude instead gets something more surprising.

A hug.

She ran to him and hugged his leg, tightly he might add. Nearly knocked him down. And in voice that was a pure as the girl herself that would stay in his mind and that filled his heart with a warmth that melted something.

"Thank you, Mr. Snake. I had a wonderful time."

Just as quickly as those words came out, Harmony released him and ran back to her sister, and leaves.

How long has been? Since you did something like this with Harmony? Bathing her. It's been some time since if you had to think about it. The splashing of water, soaking of clothes and hair from her wild waving arms that made small and medium size waves and splashes everywhere. Coating the floor with a puddle of water. Her laughable yelping that echoed in the spacious room. From your tickling fingers that found its way on her stomach and under her arms. Causing her to splash more, soaking you further. It was alright, you never mind really. She's been doing this since she was little and clearly you didn't make any better.

"May, is everyone gone?" Harmony asked. Raising her arms out and up so you could clean them well.

Unsure who she was talking about at first, realized it. "Oh, you mean our guest. Yes, they've left."

"Even that mean Grey man." she growls lowly. Furrowing.

She just didn't like that man, good. Though sometimes you wished she showed that sort of dislike towards another thorn in your side, Lau. But, she didn't and actually enjoyed him. Wonderful.

You nod. "Yes, he's gone." You answer grabbing the pitcher pour the water over her head. Cleaning her off. "Everyone is gone. Though Miss Irene told me to tell you good-bye. Also, she hopes you have been practicing for the performance soon." Harmony stiffens for a moment. As you thought. "Well, I suppose we will have to get to that, it is coming up soon. Now," you stand and reach into the water pull the stopper out.

Within a few seconds all the water drained out. Walking over to the small stand take the towel on top of it and come back. "Arms up," you tell Harmony. She does as you say, quickly you wrap the towel around her and pick her out.

Instead of setting her on the floor carry her back to her room and dry her off there. Giving her a thorough dry, her hair would take some time to dry off. Other than that you did a pretty good job. Wiping her face dry stop and look at her for a moment. She looked different, you noticed. Her face looked different, for a moment you saw as two years old, now she was older. She still smiled, that hadn't changed. So caught up you hadn't heard her calling you, till she her hand waved before your eyes.

"Hm? Yes?"

She huffs, finally having your attention. "I was asking you something."

"Really? And what is that?" You asked wrapping the towel around her tightly, go to her closet and pick out her outfit. A light green and white dress with brown shoes. White stockings. "Hm? What is your question?" Turn around and walk back.

"Is Mr. Sebastian, he's coming back from his vacation?"

You nearly dropped her clothes. Grip them to hide your trembling hands. "He's coming back right? From his vacation, to come back home. So we can all be together."

Her words clenched your throat. Sebastian, you had nearly pushed that to the back of your mind. Why did everyone have to go along with him being on vacation? What could you tell Harmony? She knew no vacation would last that long at least with Sebastian, how much more must you keep using this lie? With her. It stung when you swallowed. With your tongue swelling from each word rested upon it.

"We should make something really nice for Mr. Sebastian. When he comes back." She kept going despite your lack of answering. "I know! I can make him a picture! Mr. Sebastian loves my pictures. I'll make him a cat one! Okay, ready." Her arms shoot up waiting to be dressed.

You stood there in a state of lost and guilt. Inside was screaming over and over again and again, it came out as a tremble on your chin. That you bite back and push forward a quivering smile. Go over to Harmony and dress her.

"Yes, that sounds like a wonderful idea." You agree, painfully.

If all the guest where gone, why did Ciel and the others leave? Harmony wondered, she was instructed to stay back with May. She was fine with that just not about the idea of everyone leaving. Also, why where they mostly dressed in black. She didn't know. No one seem to tell her, it did give her an idea of what color to use for her drawing. For Sebastian. Taking out her crayons and paper (sneaking into Ciel's study to use his paper, it was better quality). Took the floor of the sunroom all spread out and drew her gift for the returning butler. Humming happily at the thoughts of his return. All while you watched from doorway shudder inside. It was hard to look, to watch.

Again how much longer could you do this? You wondered, eventually you have to...no...you couldn't do that to her. She didn't have to know, that was why...why this life was to be...shutting your eyes for a moment of peace. Peace being smiles Harmony had as she grew, it couldn't end. Not like this. It was your job to keep her happy. To make sure her life was better. No, the best. No, the greatest. Not miserable. Hurtful or unkind. And especially not cruel. Death was to be the furthest thing from her mind, yet, it seem to fall a few behind her, following her itself.

Her joyful gasp brought returned you. She had just finished her picture and she loved it. Standing up with a proud smile from ear to ear. "He'll love it! May! May! Look!" she comes running over and shows you.

Taking it from her, your heart just fell. As you stared at the picture. It was a picture of a black cat, with a pink bow around it, or as best of a pink bow and cat she could draw. It seem to be under a tree. It had a yellow eye and a red one, why she choose those colors was beyond you. But, it was clear she put a lot of hard work and dedication in it.

"I-It's..." you try to find the words, pushing the truthful one back that demanded to be said. Biting your lip was the only way that allowed you to suppress it. "It's...it's..." What words could you honestly say?

Each one enraged you, that you cursed that damn demon. That made you curse yourself. Nearly dropped to your knees that weakened, managed to hold yourself up by use of the wall. Harmony noticed.

"May?" she said softly. "Are you okay? What's...what's wrong?" her hand takes hold of yours lightly, you squeezed instantly. She squeezed back, clearly something was bothering her sister, what it was, Harmony wasn't sure. Though in her mind she believed what it might be. "Don't worry, Mr. Sebastian will come back. Ciel said so."

That was it, those words stabbed you through the heart. Turn away from her grinding your teeth, draw a deep breath to collect yourself, turn back around to her. Take her hands in yours, squeeze them staring straight into her eyes.

Her eyes stare back trying to read your glossy ones. Read your quivering smile, that seem to cry. "Harmony," you manage to muster in shaky voice. Swallow hard. "Harmony, sweetheart," each word coming crushed you inside. Madam Red. Now Sebastian, two important people Harmony clearly adored if not loved. Could you really do this? Take away her...light? Those words would...they would just...her eyes would no longer be this beautiful amber. Ones she inherited from that...woman.

Every part of you trembled, despite such a lovely day. Drawing a shuttering breath, rest your forehead on hers. Continue. "My dearest, Harmony. I know that...Sebastian is..."

He was what? You paused again, Harmony wasn't sure why, you kept becoming lost with words. Why it was such a struggle, she wish to know. Seeing her sister like such worried her if not concerned her. What was it that you wanted to tell her.

It was no or never, you had to do this. Swallowing the lump once again your throat, this time it was thicker than before. Speak the words meant to be said. As your heart broke. "Harmony, Sebastian and Madam Red...they're gon-"

"Lady Harmony!"

Finnian's voice rang through out the manor. Startled both you and Harmony. "Lady Harmony!" The others scream with joy, why you weren't sure. They still screamed for Harmony, throwing your name in as well. "Lady Harmony! Baroness! Come quick! Come Quick!"

Hearing the urgency in their voices you take Harmony's hand and hurry out the room. No sooner had you stepped out did Finnian appear before you. "Finnian, what is it?" you asked hastily.

He said nothing, only having a huge smile on his face. "It's a miracle!" Was all he said running over. "Come on!" He grabs you and Harmony by the wrist and races back the way he came.

In mere seconds you and her reach the foyer, you hadn't realized what the excitement was about, but Harmony did. The minute her eyes landed upon them, she gasped so deeply she nearly sounded like a balloon. With a wide spread smile that turned into jumping and happy cries. She left your side and raced to the one standing at the door. Threw herself on leg, giving it the tightest squeeze. It almost like a snake.

"Mr. Sebastian! Welcome back!" she gushes. "I missed you!"

He raises a hand and pats her lightly on the head, deepening her gushing. "And you as well, Lady Harmony. My, what is that you have in your hand?" He noticed her drawing.

Remembering she takes it out. "I made you a present. See! It's a kitty." Shows him nearly trying to stuff it in his face. He takes it and does his best to see it.

"Why, it is quite a surprise. Thank you, Lady Harmony." he smiles patting her head tenderly.

Sebastian, was alive?! Your mind was just as surprised as you where, then again he was inhuman so...still though...your breath snatched away when his eyes meet your for a moment. Even more so when he flashed you a smile, raising a hand over your chest ball it up into a fist. That damn...that damn...sneering. Gritt your teeth that bared behind your lips. Ciel noticed your behavior was about to say something, to hushed by the stern lash your eyes gave. Sent a cold shiver down his spine and drop his eye to the side. Fuming hotter than a tea kettle, turn a sharp shoulder, flip your back and leave.

Getting everyone's attention. Ciel though kept his eye adverted. "I am pleased, to see you well, Sebastian." You said with a dropping tone. "If everyone could please go about what is you need to do, I need to talk wot Sebastian, for a moment."

Harmony cocks her head a bit. "Is May okay?" She asked. Receiving no answer. Except a cough from Ciel. "Oh, Mr. Sebastian," she tugs on him. He looks at her. "come here." She gestures.

You sat outside in the back on the deck, your back to the manor stared out across the open land and gardens before you, with burning eyes. That darken smelling the a familiar scent of jasmine and mint with a hint of zest behind you. A low growl rises from your throat, increases with each step they took minimizing the space between. You turn your shoulder away from them, scooting over providing space, a chilling space that was meet with a cup of tea being placed by you along with slice of what broke your silence.

"Really? A slice of Angel cake, isn't that a little ironic for you?"

A small laugh broke through Sebastian's lips. "I suppose it is. Is not for you as well?"

Your eyes fall hard and sharp with your voice. "Do not presume to make any sort of light banter." His laughter stopped but smiled remained. Slowly dropped from the chilled silence that replaced your voice and dark scowl set in your eyes that flashed. "And don't believe a simple slice of cake and my favorite tea will mend a single thing. Not after what you pulled."

Sebastian remained silent, you sit up without even casting a single look his way. Pick up the tea, swirl it around just a bit, set it back down with a scoff. Cross your arms kept your gaze away from him.

The two of you remain silent, that boiled with each passing second. Just erupt, spin around and strike him in anger.

"Thank you." He said catching both your wrist and you by surprised. Still surprised, he repeats himself again. "Thank you, Baroness. I am quite sure any discomfort that I caused was far beyond your limitations. You kept yourself held well. I'm rather impressed."

You didn't need his words. Growling, rip your wrist back, he allows it. "I don't need you apology." You said lowly. "It means nothing, but you have best apologize to the others and Harmony. They missed you terribly than one. Having them shed tears they weren't needed to be shed, playing with a child's heart. That is just detestable. I can handle deaths, I'm use to seeing them." Your eyes fall to your hands. That trembled. Red, it was still there. "But, not others. They're not use to seeing the body of one they care about..." your voice cracks just a bit. "I don't need your reason as to why, I kind of have my own thought as to how and whom. I didn't do any of this for you."

His eyes narrow at what left your mouth. That held some truth. He let you keep talking, holding back his own words.

"You nearly caused me to break what I dearly wish not to tell my sister and you think a simple 'thank you' would solve it? Bringing me Jasmine Mint, with zest? Angel cake? Honestly." you scoff. Biting your lip. "...…." Exhale. Shutter. Bite your lip deeper nearly breaking skin. Inhale. Drop your head and shoulders. "Like I said," clenching your teeth. "I am use to seeing bodies, even those that mean much to me. But, the others are not. I understand as a demon you have attachment really, but you should understand the gravity of your role. It means more than you know." You pause catching a soft breath. "I had you promise, Sebastian and you nearly broke it. If that promise was to be...to be.." doing your best not to choke up on your words, collect your thoughts together.

Sebastian waited saw anger rise in your eyes deepen and darken with a flush of fear and something else. You refused to speak. Struggled with. What it was clearly wasn't coming out. It came rather stagnant.

"Sebastian." your voice returned his attention to you. Finding your eyes locked with his. "I need for you to be a part of Harmony's garden. If you believe me to be upset or sadden by your false death, that is not the case." Shake your head, glance to the side at the tea and cake smile softly. Harmony on your mind gave you such a smile. Turn back to him. The corner of your lips quivered slightly. "I-"

He drapes his coat over you. "You've been a great ordeal, May." He said softly, it touched like a snowflake. "Shaken up no doubt, I believe a nice cup of tea and cake would do you good." He adjust his coat on you. Smoothing it out. "My, a young lady such as yourself shouldn't be wearing such exposing clothes. It isn't fitting for your title. There." He finishes button it up. Smiles at you.

Because of your size it rather long on you, even the sleeves. Which you used covering your mouth look to the side. Sigh, turn back to the garden, feeling a light pressure on your back stopped quivering of your chin and body. Everything settled. Under the casting shadow that hide you, stayed in its presence for a moment. Close your eyes for a second open them finding the tea held before you. Urging for you to take it. Picking it up swirl the dark liquid around a bit, bring it to your lips and take a sip.

Than another.

From inside look down below from the window on the second floor, Harmony's face pressed against the window smiling at the sight before her. Ciel who was walking through the hall spotted her. "Harmony, just what are you doing?" he asked walking to her.

"Looking." She answered.

Looking? Ciel looks too, it was just May sitting on the railing of the porch drinking some tea, wearing a tail coat. Nothing else. Why was Harmony smiling? He looks to her, she still had that smile on, a happy one.

"May isn't angry anymore." she said. Ciel wasn't sure what she was talking about. Did anyone understand child's logic, really? Moving away Harmony spins around a bit still giggling, walks away.

Back with you, done with your tea set it down pick up the cake. Harmony's idea, you had no doubt that girl was behind this. At least the cake part, it was hard to be upset if she was involved. Getting the fork get a small bite. Though it was sweet if not delicious went down bitterly. You nearly chocked. As fear lodged in your throat, the thought of it...you could feel it slowly coming. All this death here at the manor, they where indeed signs. They just had to be, what else. The barbs you found, the substance on it was meant for an instant kill. You knew...knew the ingredients that went in it. Having only made it twice, though this one was modify version than your own. Taking another bite of cake, this time it sent a shiver down your spine.

They where coming and Harmony, she would be...what about Ciel and the rest? Gulping the cake down, set the rest down. Stare at Sebastian's sleeves, should anything happen to you...he...

At the docks of London a shipment came in, it was loaded off and carried away. To its second destination, where it was stored in the warehouse and checked in. Lined up with others. Nearly ready to be shipped, again. Collected and stored. When needed they would rise again, until then they would remain here until it was time to set sail.


	90. Chapter 90

A dark brown carriage pulls up before a mountain of stairs, quickly the footman steps down and opens the door. Bows to them. Respectfully.

"Here we are master."

Their master steps out and cast their strong eyes towards the building resting on top of the stairs. Straightening and smoothing out their well-tailored coat quickly check the time on their wrist watch. There was time, still. There was always time, unless otherwise. Stepping a foot on the first step get ready to ascend upward, stop and turn back around to the carriage. How could they nearly forget, their mind elsewhere of course they could. Though it was wise they shouldn't.

Hold out a hand to the carriage. "Come now, we must be going." A strong gruff voice said. A small hand reaches out, grabbing the larger one. "Miguel."

Huffing Miguel jumps out next to his father with a smile. "Cheese!"

Sighing Lord Constantine climbs the stairs with his son, who took to hoping instead. There wasn't much to done, that was his way. Following them closely the footman. Reaching the top Miguel's attention was taken by the a small butterfly that flutter around and around in circles. Good, his father would prefer he be occupied. Raising his free hand knocks on the door, instantly within a few moments the door opened and he was greeted by a kind elderly woman who was pleased to see him.

Bows her respectfully. "My Lord Constantine, what a pleasure to see you here today." She notices the young boy. "Ah, I see you have brought the youngest one. Please, come in." She steps aside inviting them in.

Tugging on his son's hand Lord Constatine walks in, while a slightly dragging Miguel. Following the woman down a long well lite and decorated hall, lined with doors leading to different rooms. Miguel's eyes wonder all around marveling. His gasp where all that filled the silence, furthering the woman's smile.

"Quite captive one isn't he?" she chuckles light. "I was expecting the Lady Constatine, my Lord."

Yes, normally it would be his wife who would come here, but this time it was him. "My wife is currently resting, so I came in her stead instead."

"Is she ill once again?"

Lord Constatine shook his head. "No, she is just resting as we have a tripped planned coming soon. The doctors believe it is best that she rest before going. So that she may have the strength needed to enjoy as much as she can."

What a kind and tentative husband. "Please do send her my prayers. Please, in here." She opens a door and goes in, they follow. Though Constatine stops and turns to his footman.

"Keep my son under watching eyes." He orders passing Miguel along. "I shall not be long. Miguel," he calls to his son. "behave yourself. Do you understand? This is a very important place, a Haven. For many, your father has taken to great measure to ensure such. I do not want to hear of any of your exploits that cause any sort of disruption. Do you understand?"

Hearing his father though not looking at him, Miguel nods eager to explore. Sighing his father follows after the woman, shutting the door.

Another one opens and Harmony's head popping in, her eyes gaze around Ciel's empty room. He wasn't here, good. Making sure cast her eyes back to the hall, no one was coming either. Even better, giggling in her hands happily skips inside bringing Dottie with her. The sheep cries and quickly Harmony hushes her.

With slight scolding. "Shh, Dottie, don't be so loud okay? We don't want to get caught." Tugging on the leash they walk in together, tip toing for Harmony. Across the floor. Over to his wardrobe, opens it up and dives in. It had been a couple days since the guest where here and Sebastian came back from his vacation.

And all was back to normal, in her eyes it was. Everyone was here in the manor, things could be the same. Fumbling through his clothes she didn't find it, she was sure it was in here. It had to be, because she so desperately wanted to try it on. It was so pretty and cute, not to mention adorable. How did she miss that? When her eyes caught a glimpse of it one time when had decided to sleep in his bed, saw the next morning when Sebastian came in to wake them. He went to this wardrobe, opening it to get Ciel's clothes ready for the day, she saw it. And wanted to wear it right then and there. Though she wondered why Ciel would have such a thing. When she asked, he completely denied such a thing. His cheeks grew red for some reason.

Now, with him gone and downstairs (breakfast being over) she could come in a find it herself. "AH!" She gasp joyfully, gripping the corners of it. Tugging on it. "I found you! Wow! You're so pretty."

Giving it a few more tugs it slips off and falls over her and Dottie. Who began to chew the ends. Crawling out, Harmony quickly grabs as much as her arms could hold, squeals inside. She couldn't wait to wear this. "No, Dottie." She said pulling what the sheep had in her mouth out. "This is something pretty, we don't eat nothing pretty."

Dottie just stared at her and laid down. Laying the clothing out Harmony saw it was much larger than her own body, not to mention how would she be able to put this on. She was already wearing her outfit for today, a sky blue dress with simple pink bow tied on the back. Her hair today was allowed to free fall. Sebastian helped her dress like he always did every morning. He could come and help her with this, then again he might chide her for sneaking into Ciel's room. Which meant he'd take away her morning cookies for a day, that was something she didn't want to happen. It would be most unfair.

Groaning she tries to think of how to do this, she could crawl into it and pop her head out from the top. That was one choice another was laying flat on it pretending she had worn it. There was that or she could ask another to help her put it on. Yes! That was a good idea, a thought. She could go and ask someone else to help her. Though who would it be? Finnian was busy right, so was Baldory. Mr. Tanaka too, he was drinking his tea and that would be rude to break him from it. Mey-Rin, maybe not. Snake was the likely option really, then there was her sister.

May. She could go and get her, oh wait, no she couldn't. Harmony's eyes downcast to the floor. May was busy right now, actually she's been busy since after the guest left. Harmony wasn't sure why, but May...everyday after breakfast she'd take a large leave of absence for majority of the day. To the point it was like she wasn't here. Only coming out for dinner, sometimes. Lunch she would eat away from everyone. Where she would go, Harmony wasn't sure. But, she knew it was somewhere, because every night for dinner when her sister would come she noticed something her hands shaking and slightly bruised...maybe. She wasn't sure really. May seem different too, rigid at times. Even if she smiled when they talked, she didn't really make eye contact if Harmony addressed her. May also quickly finished dinner and would be gone for reminder of the evening.

Not even a good night kiss or story, clenching her yellow stone bracelet. Harmony just wish to know, than maybe...

Maybe it would all go away, you thought. With each deep breath drawn. It would all go away, it just had too. Even if it did seem impossible...steading your hands that remaining trembling. Take a few more breaths do your best to remain calm and focused.

A jaded mind wasn't what you needed right now. But, then again it made perfect sense, those dreams, those moments where becoming more frequent. It prickled upon your skin, any time your eyes closed. You'd wake suddenly to the sound of echoing chuckles, finding nothing but silence and night. There was no doubt your mind, it still left a lasting effecting. That chuckling curled your skin and constant reminder of what you wish to correct. To take back, but if you did then...Harmony she would. How could it be consider a deal...biting back your frustrations all you knew was that when it came you had a plan set in place. At least Harmony would safe, she would have all she needed in her garden and you make sure of it.

You've made it this far, you'd go further.

And further Harmony managed to get, slipping on the outfit, it dragged on the floor but that was alright. At least she looked adorable, frocking around the room giddily laughing form ear to ear. Dottie had fallen asleep. Harmony couldn't believe Ciel had something like this in his possession. Maybe if she asked really nice he'd be nice and give it to you.

Maybe.

She loved the pink it was, if Lizzie where here she'd love it too. Giving another spin, her feet become tangled up and she falls with a loud thud. Pain flared from her chin and all throughout the manor everyone heard her cries. Nearly startling everyone. Even the uninvited guest that arrived. Feet race to the sound of Harmony's discomfort.

The first one on the scene equally arriving, you and Sebastian. "Lady Harmony!" He burst in stops at the sight before him, stunned for a moment just as you where quickly snap from it and hurry to the crying child.

Tears streamed down Harmony's eyes like a gushing waterfall, they didn't stop not even with your words. Her chin was red and a bit swollen but not broken from the looks of it. She had a little bit of blood coming from her mouth. Seeing she needed something to clean herself, Sebastian hands you her and quickly goes to the bathroom comes back with a wet cool towel and starts to dab away the blood that stung.

"Ow! That hurts!" Harmony cries pushing him away.

She tired to wiggle from your hold to get away, but it didn't work. "Harmony, stop fussing." you said trying to keep her still. But she refused and still fought against it. Sighing she was a stubborn one, when it came to tending to an injury. When she skinned her knee and you needed to apply disinfectant. She nearly screamed bloody murder.

Or that time she got a knot on the head from running into the gate. Whatever the case she hated treatment. Making a big deal about it, Sebastian did his best to remain calm, but it was clear he was started to lose it. His eyes slowly flashed red growling lowly.

"Lady Harmony," he bares lowly. "please stop...stop fussing and..."

"NO!" She shouts throwing a kick, nearly getting him if you hadn't grabbed it and pinned her down. Snap at Sebastian to hurry up, he does so.

By the time he finished the others reach the room, Ciel enters before the others. "What happened here?!" He demands to see the answer for himself. Harmony wearing it, the dress Nina had made him, the one he had to wear, his face nearly exploded in red. Points at the little girl. "What are you doing wearing that!? And why are you in my room?!"

Wiping her eyes Harmony looks down at the pink dress sniffing a bit. "It was...was pretty." She starts her tears back up remembering what happened moments again clings to you.

Wonderful, you and Sebastian exhale annoyed. Just a few moments managed to get her to calm down. Now, thanks to Ciel it started back up. "Lady Harmony!" Finnian's voice booms down the hall, he was headed this way with the others.

Thinking quickly, Ciel shuts the door stopping anyone from seeing further. You hear him nervously talk to the others that it was nothing, insisting Harmony was fine and that she had already been taken care of. Instructs them to go back to their duties hastily. Whatever he could do to make sure they wouldn't see. You would have laughed if you weren't a bit lost and wondering why he had a dress.

"Come Harmony," you stand with her in your arms. "let's get you well." Walk to the door, just as Ciel opens it and leave to her room.

After reaching Harmony's room you tend to her a bit better, she was still in some pain. Doing her best to squeeze out tears that she could. Whimpering. Under her sheets, you remained immune. She knew better than to just go into someone else's room. And to go through their things. You chide her about it causing her to squeeze more tears out the best she could. She wanted you sympathy, trying to look at you with the biggest eyes she could. Hoping it would work and hoping you would look.

But you didn't, still. Instead just applied disinfect under her chin. She tired to fuss to be silenced by the heated look in your eyes. "You owe Ciel an apology." you said calmly. Setting the cloth and bottle down on her nightstand. She grumbles. "Harmony!" you raise your voice. She winches a bit. "Oh," you sigh a bit, lowering your voice back. "do not make such a face. You owe one to Sebastian as well. Now-"

A knock came to her door. Wondering who it could get up and go over. Opening it surprised to find Ran Mao, for a moment your eyes fill with detest not at her. Just knowing if she was here than another was here too.

Lau.

Surprisingly he wasn't with her. She was standing here by herself. "Yes?" you asked with a arched brow.

She wasn't one of many words, instead answer presenting you with a wrapped box. A medium size box. A gift. Was it from her or Lau, you weren't sure but take it anyway. There was no name on who it was from, till she told you and you remembered.

"As you asked."

Smiling give a nod of thanks. "I nearly forgot. Yes. Thank you, Ran Mao." She gives a small smile and nod, looks to Harmony. You step aside. "Please, come in. I'm sure Harmony will be happy to see you."

She does and the moment Harmony's eyes land on her she springs up with joy. "Ran-Mao!" Arms outstretched to the woman who does the same.

You smile watching them hug the other, turn back to your gift stroke it gently. Whisper another thank you to Ran-Mao, she was able to get it done as you asked.

Good.

Setting the box down return back to Harmony, who was now chatting up a storm to Ran-Mao, who remained tentatively listening. You sat on the other side of Harmony shaking your head lightly at the little fusser. Who smiled to herself seeing you here, instead of air. What was minutes of talking turned into hours of talking from Harmony, only stopping when it was time for Ran-Mao to go. Lau came to get her, along with Ciel. The moment Lau spots your head automatically turns away. Dropping his smile. Claiming how cold that was and he had bought you a gift. To your luck. Harmony on the other hand was happy to see him.

Once they left Ciel to tell you and Harmony something. "I have a surprise for you both." He takes a seat on Harmony's bed doing his best not to look at his dress. You both wait to hear it. What he said put a smile on Harmony's face while you face dropped. "We'll be taking a little vacation. Aboard the blue star line luxury ship. The Campaina."


	91. Open Waters, Beneath the Waves

A cruise! Harmony couldn't believe it! An actual cruise, how exciting it was going to be, how much fun, words couldn't describe her excitement that spread from ear to ear. But it surely resonated off her like the sun. Even up to the day of departure, her mouth was like a motor non-stop till the day. Asking about how big the ship was, how many people could fit it, even comparing it to Sebastian's loathsome to the size of the Ark. Which he quickly answered that it wasn't that big. She wanted to know all she could about ships and boats, begging Ciel to tell her and teach her. Which was given in order to silence her, only to be the one to read them to her. In his office of all places. Soon the manor was nearly swallowed up with Harmony's...lovely drawings of ships and what it was going to be like. Her imagination took over like a rocket. Even doing dramatic play with Finnian and the others about it.

She asked if she was going get new clothes, which was already ordered and delivered two days before setting sail. She joked that Ciel would now truly become a pirate, to his carnage, but he let it slide. This once. Every morning till the day she'd wake up sooner than most and pop into Ciel's room, right on him asking him if it was the day to go. Nearly giving him a heart attack in the process that he had Sebastian lock the door, yet she still managed to find a way in. She asked Ciel if he could buy her one, he was rather vague about that. She wondered if she'd see mermaids like in some of her stories. Which she hoped greatly that it would happen. Even drawing herself, Mey-Rin and her sister as them.

All of this was just the tip of Harmony's joy, for the cruise, the most important part was not sailing from London the New York, to America, which for some reason seem vaguely familiar. It was spending it with Ciel. With May. Her sister. Her beloved cousin. Her family. Even Sebastian and Snake where coming, though she wished the others could come (even Dottie) it was still wonderful. Family time she remembered reading about in a book and loved it. A little family trip. The only difference was it was with a mother, father and their children. Harmony had neither. Could the story still count? She had May, her sister who was like both. There was Sebastian who was equivalent to one, then there was herself, Ciel and she guessed Snake.

Smiling to herself they each had their role.

"You could at least try to smile." Ciel mutters to you. Loud enough for you hear through the celebrated cheer and awing of the crowd at the port surrounded and gathered to see the magnificent Campania liner. It was rather amazing, you had to agree. "I paid good money for them, at least Harmony is enjoying herself."

Your eyes find your sister dressed and ready to set sail, in her sea green sailor dress, with white and green stockings, a green bow position in her back of her hair, remain hosted in Finnian's arms, her face lite up at the liner. Pointing and gasping. Gasping and pointing, she too marveling at the sight before. Sharing Finnian's smile. The two of them gushing like toddlers. You smiled at that at least. While the rest you remained rather ridged, was the crowd of people? No.

The fact you'd be surrounded by nothing but water for miles and miles...and miles. That a single misstep could cause one to fall straight into the deepness of the water that would forever swallow you up into its endless abyss. Where it was forever cold and dark...and lonely.

No.

Not really, despite your eyes flaring with a tinge of fear, that Sebastian seem to either smell of see noticing your eyes tremble when they peered over the side of port. He couldn't help but laugh to himself.

Was it the fact this liner was going to be speeding through water and the many thoughts of something going wrong that bothered you?

No. Of course not. Why would be frightful of that? What ridicules thing to think, it was just water...that could swallow anyone up whole if they weren't lucky. It could become a haunting remind that you wish not think about. But one that you had come to sign away, a reminder of what was waiting for you..what you wish not to arise.

Was it the fact you had an odd feeling there was more to this 'family' trip than Ciel was letting on, from your past experiences when Lau would come (minus Christmas) over unannounced or over at all there was always something. You'd better not be dragged in this, anything that involved that...man was a means to something hidden. With his knowledge of the dark part of the society, was deemed valuable. Yet, Ciel hadn't said a single thing, you still felt there was something.

There was the vague yet distinctive feeling tingled your skin, it was close, you felt it. Turning around gaze across the crowd of people and faces, seeing nothing that caused for a an alarm. Even so you remained certain it was here, they came before years ago, you ended each one that came with a second thought. All but one, where they here again? Was it...it... _them?_

Had they finally come to...Harmony! You whirled around finding her well, she was giving tearful good-byes and hugs to the others. Mainly Finnian and Tanaka, as well Dottie. Who was brought and whom she begged Ciel to allow to come, but it was denied. So she hugged her pet fondly. Promising to bring her back some fresh grass from New York.

New York, who would have thought...to return to such a city. There was something about it, that...in your mind it had an odd effect on you. The very thought of such a place, filled your mind with blotches of voices, that seem like distant echoes. What was strange it called for you, spoke your name. Yet, you could not really...blotches really. That's all it was. From aboard the ship hidden eyes spot the young Earl, his faithful butler, the footman, and his two...two precious, yes precious cousins.

Sisters.

They where, a joyful grin thinly spread from ear to ear, cackled sweetly and eyes gleamed. Tap their chin with a long blacked finger nail. "Ah, look my lovely mouse and flower are here to sail. This truly is a treat. I must make sure," their eyes gaze upon the eldest, a tingle shivered on their skin. "it will be the most sensational. We'll dance once more, won't we? My ebony flower."

The Campania's horns sound off, over the crowd that cheered even louder. It was time to broad, with last good-byes, hugs, tears and cries (with a bit of prying) it was time to go. Taking hold of Harmony's hand Ciel leads her with him, her feet did drag a bit sadly waving back to Finnian and the others. All who wished her and everyone a wonderful journey, he shouted before she boarded completely to make sure to find some mermaids. With one last wave the door shuts, until the next two weeks until they would see each other again.

Engines ready and powered the linear breaks and sets sail, a passenger nearly made it in the nic of time. Joined the other passengers waving off to those back at the port. Remove their hat revealing a light-hearted smile. Ready for what was to come, yet also to enjoy some pleasuring time. Not realizing there a certain someone on board, they didn't expect to see again.

The ocean was so wide, so big, Harmony couldn't believe it. This was nothing like in her many books she's read and flipped through. Nor was it anything like the maps or globes she's seen. The ocean was just...it was just jaw dropping. A beautiful blue that sparkled like crystal and sapphire. The air so fresh and just a bit salty, just a bit. So open...so free. She couldn't resist throwing her arms up to the sky to feel the rushing winds in her hair, they tickled her all over. She couldn't help but let out a giddy laugh with a wide smile to match. Her laughter reached a few other ears, those of upper class who saw her being held and secured by Snake, while watched over closely by her sister as she stood on one of the railings. Where either shocked or appalled such a behavior a child like her self presented. But, Harmony didn't care nor did Ciel, whatever it was that would keep her happy and occupied. Still, he did tell her not to lean over so far.

Insisting on giving her a time limit, but that was quickly thrown out as she refused to listen and he just let it be. Though it was nothing but blue all around, Harmony's eyes determinedly searched for anything...something...mermaids. Becoming roused at the sight of the few seagulls that flew overhead. Her arms stretched out as much as they could trying to grab one. To quickly drop and point at the leaping dolphins swimming by the ship. She'd never seen such creatures, besides in books. She shrilled pointing and pointing.

"Ciel! Ciel! Mr. Sebastian!" she calls them over, waving her arms. Pointing. "Look! Look!"

Her noise level rising more and more, more eyes look over. It nearly out classed the ship's horn, Ciel blocked out the eyes that shamefully glared at him, kept his chin up and strong walks over to her. And looks over the rail.

"Harmony, don't point." He said lowering her hand. "Now what is it?"

Nearly and almost bursting out of Snake's hold, that stopped your heart for a moment, astonishingly shows him. She could barely keep eye contact with him, her head whipping back and fourth, messing up her hair that tossed nearly everywhere. You tried to adjust it, but it didn't work. Sebastian did try too, but it did nothing. So he quickly pulled it back into a nice pony tail. Placing her bow properly right.

"Do you see? Do you see, Ciel?" She gushes twisting around, again nearly falling out of Snake's arms. If they didn't wrap around her tighter. He almost lunged forward when she did.

Quite strong for a little girl. "Look! Look, Ciel! Mermaids!"

He and Sebastian look down at the water, at the dolphins. It was hard to tell if she was serious about this or not. The knowing her eyes mixed with her enchanted hope and thrill, along with your 'play along' glance. Was enough to set their mind.

"So I see," Ciel said humoring her. His eye searches for more. "there are mermaids following us."

Sebastian joins, adding. "They seem rather interested, did you wave to them?"

Covering her blushing face and giggles, Harmony shakes her head. Through bouts of laughter. "No. I didn't. Mr. Finnian is going to be so happy when I tell him. I wish," she lifts her eyes up and over the side. "I could take a picture and show him. I wonder though," she thinks looking up. "what their home is like down there? It must really pretty. All white and pearly. Maybe they dance all the time, like at a ball."

You, Ciel, and Sebastian share looks. "I'm sure their home is lovely." you said.

"You should draw it, Lady Harmony." Sebastian suggest. "Their underwater kingdom."

The thought wrinkled on her brow for a moment, what did their underwater kingdom look like? She had a thought of their palace, but not the whole kingdom. Was like the stories she read? Seen? Would it be majestic or enchanting? How beautiful would the mermaids be? Would one have green hair? All these rose in her eyes that gaze back down at the crystalline water, reflected back in her eyes. Making them all the more brighter than before, shining like...topez. Your heart swelled it nearly burst, rising to your eyes nearly made your produce warm tears if you could. Instead, swoon by the sight of her lightly lean to the side on what stood solid next to you. Wrap an arm around it giving it a squeeze. Rest your head too.

Squeeze more in what you believed to be a pole or something, find it was not. "A beautiful sight, isn't?" Sebastian said lowly looking down at you, with that smile of his. Looking down seeing the position you where in, then back at him, then down again at your arm wrapped around and squeezing his.

Release him, look away, he couldn't help but laugh to himself. Though..what was the right word? Whatever it was, his words did have meaning. Coming over the last few seconds turn to Harmony, who took Ciel's hat to his annoyance, puts it on imitates him by covering one eye. Riled up Ciel just a...tad bit. It was adoring as it was humorous. How could you not laugh just a bit, hide it behind your hand. That didn't help, it started to slip out through your lips, sides, and shoulders. The more Harmony kept it up with Ciel and the more he became irritated by it.

"One wonders who is the real child here." Sebastian said with an amused smirk tugged on his lips. Made you laugh a bit more, he was completely right, between Ciel and Harmony it was hard to see which of them was the actual child.

Those two..you slowly calm down gaze remained on them. Like treasure. "Moments like these," you quietly say fondly, try hard hide your cracking voice to keep it smooth. "are truly the best. I wish they would last forever. At least the memories I will have."

The way in which you said rose Sebastian's eyebrows questionably. His eyes study the smile creased on your face, clouding something...something he couldn't seem to read. So he listen to your words.

"I shall make sure to enjoy every moment of this time," you take a small breath, cast your eyes up longingly. They remained for some time, watching the clouds float calmly overhead. Breathed a quiet sigh. That turned into a smile, one that Sebastian still could not read, but knew there was something behind it. The way the corners trembled slightly. "it is a gift I can at least give myself." Bring your eyes back from the skies. To everyone. Even to Sebastian, where you smile seem to grow. Bring a finger to your lips. "Promise."

You where acting...odd. Was all Sebastian could really come to a conclusion to. Your way of speaking, body language and much more. Just what was it? Watching you sway lightly from side to side, to your own mental music. It started to hum, slipping from your lips. The tone was...the same as that moment in the hall. Except it was in your voice. Instead of a tune.

Still waiting for his answer, remove your finger from your lips and turn back to the others. Cast your sight over them and out to the endless blue. Feel it blow gently through your hair, use a hand to prevent most of it from consuming your face. "It is truly beautiful." you agree with his previous words. "Something so dark and deep, could be...lovely. On top of course, still, it is breath taking. Listen to me," you scoff lightly. Look to the side. "talking in such a way. How foolish." A light laugh slips out, push your hair back a bit. Tuck as much as you could behind your ear, it didn't help really.

The breeze freed it, to be captured by Sebastian. His fingers run through your hair lightly. While his other hand holds and collects it, styles it so there was no more fuss. Ties it back in loose ponytail rest it on your shoulder.

Smiling softly, touch it lightly. Swallow the tightness in your throat. "Thank you, Sebastian." Turn fully to him, meeting his eyes. That gleamed the genuine words you spoke. Blocking what rose in your eyes. Even your up kept smile. Stand before him, raise your hand place it kindly over your heart. Then move it and place over his. "Truly, thank you." Allow it to linger there for a few seconds, remove it and your eyes.

Return them back to the Harmony and Ciel, who now had his hat back. Harmony was still laughing a bit at him. He just ignored it. "Enough, already." He said giving a light cough, adjusting himself. "Come now. Let us go to our rooms." He turns walking away. You follow him, Harmony still in Snake's arms remained till she wanted to transfer to Sebastian.

Jumping into his arms broke his eyes upon you. "Mr. Sebastian!" She squeals giving him a squeeze. Cheek to cheek. Hearing Ciel tell them to hurry up, he follows. Listening to Harmony talk about all that excited her. His mind focused on you, your words...everything. Even the way you hoovered close to Ciel, as if pained for some reason, even with the tender smile you had.

Furthering his thoughts, quickly became interrupted by another. That sprung Harmony from his arms and into theirs. Of course after they embraced Ciel first.

"Lizzie!"

"Harmony!"


	92. Chapter 92

Whatever it was that caused you unrest, caused you to wake. For a moment you nearly forgot you weren't at the manor or the cottage. That's right you were still on this...linear. This cruise. Sitting up in your large bed, in first class. The room was nearly as large as the one back at the manor. It had all that was required for one in this status. Too much if you someone asked you. Sometimes all this fanciness was too much and if not suffocating. Rubbing your eyes could feel the gentle rocking of the waves if one sat still and quiet. Reminded you of when you use to rock Harmony to sleep, it was the same way that her mother...did it.

Tossing the covers aside, swings your legs over the side. A light yawn escapes you, covering your mouth out of instinct. Recalling a certain voice cracking a birch rod sternly. Shot cold tremble through your spine. Those horrible lessons. Those horrible times...thank goodness you didn't have to relive them again. Cause you'd surely die. Not just from Sebastian's teaching but also Francis. Her family was here as well too, a surprise really. A good one for Harmony and Lizzie. Those two..shaking your head with a light amused smile. They where no doubt snugged together in Lizzie's bed, they both insisted(demanded and cried. Not to mention whined) they should sleep together. No one objected in fear of what might happen should it be denied. It was fine with you.

Giving a light stretch rise and slip on your slippers. Decide against them and leave them. The room was dark, with only the rather medium size portal window that provided natural light from the moon and stars in the sky. So, just a bit, it wasn't that bad. Your eyes adjusted rather quickly, they had too, after so many times you'd been in the dark. It was just natural. Though you preferred against it, it came in handy a _great_ deal. Walk across the room to your solid cherry wood wardrobe, find the handle and open it. Your clothes in here, reaching in grab your robe, slip it on and tie the sash.

Still not tired and awake, decide to take a walk. To clear your mind on whatever it was that caused it to become unsettled. Peering out and down the hall, there was no one. Everyone was sleeping. It made sense considering the time. Though only person, if someone could call him that would be up. Since sleep wasn't really what they did. Not really caring at the moment leave your room, shutting the door carefully. Walk down the hall, it was nice and quiet. Turn your ears to the soothing sounds of the waves and soft humming of the linear's engines. Not that you could hear it, it was just knowing and pretending that you could. The sound of the waves though took you back, back a moment. A time, where you recalled the same sounds that just amazed you. Set you to sleep and memorized you.

Where you were, you weren't sure. But, where it was, you loved it. If not enjoyed to the point it ached your heart. It was sharp. Clench it for a moment, what was this? Waiting a while for your heart to stop fluttering, take a breath and calmly release it. Doing it a few more times till you where sure it was gone. All of it.

"Maybe," you thought to yourself out loud. "some fresh air will do me good."

Yes a wonderful idea. Being in these halls was rather suffocating. Carefully and lightly navigate through the halls, stop for a moment before Lizzie's room. Press an ear to her door. Holding your breath and cover your heart hear Harmony's breathing. Her little chest rose and fell lightly. A slight mummer sometimes escaped her lips, if she was talking of course. There was no mummer you could hear, but you knew there was no doubt a smile on her lips. Curled up with Lizzie, who kept her arms safely and preciously wrapped around her. Harmony's head was tucked under Lizzie's chin. Both girls smiling in their sleeps. No doubt dreaming about the same thing.

Cute things. Sweet things. Sun shine and flowers.

Great minds think alike or so it's been said.

Warmly content whisper softly on the door and leave. After a few doors you stop once again. This time before Ciel's, instead of whispering warm words stand silently, covering your mouth swallow arising sob aching to come. Remained lodged in throat. Utter the words in your mind instead. Swallowing the sob in your throat, pull yourself together and pull away from his door. Passing the others stop once more, lightly touch the door. Proceed outside, coming to the doors get ready to push and open, stop from the sudden rush through your spine. Whip around finding nothing or anyone there.

Even so...you called out. "Hello?" No answer. Not even the creaking of the carpet covered floor. "Hello, is there anyone there?" Nothing again. Reaching behind you grip one of the handles on the door. Try your hardest not allow fear to over take you. "...….." Nothing but your heart beat and light breathing. Just to be sure, call again. "Sebastian?"

The demon did love to toy, nothing still.

Turning around exit the hall, find yourself standing _here,_ in a place you wished never to be again. A place that gripped every part of you with terror and twisted your stomach with sickness. It was horrid as it was guilt and crumple. Fall to your knees instantly at the mere sight of it. With your arms only keeping you up, but your head to the floor. Muttering to yourself over and over again your repentance. Bite your lips of the trembling thoughts. This wasn't...Harmony. She...and you...why here? Feeling its presence creeping upon your skin, felt _them_ too standing over you. That smile...that grin curled on their lips and those eyes hidden behind bangs of shaggy grey hair, that pierced and weighed upon you. The smell of decay...of darkness and death all around...the sounds of Harmony's infant cries ringing your ears. Their fingers hoovering over her with that twisted grin shrouded in mystery...dark mystery that held intrigue and curiosity in those eyes. Eyes that offered a dark pack, their words from their lips laced in sweetness was covered by the shame that continue to shroud of you. But, Harmony...her cries everything...they couldn't...

Lifting your head slowly meet the eyes of Harmony, staring down at you. She wasn't the only one either. The eyes of others too...others from the past. Haunted past stared at you. Standing next to her, behind standing their hands resting softly on her small shoulders smiling warmly, yet ran a shiver down your spine. Their arms coil slowly around Harmony's shoulders, preciously. Nuzzle their cheek ever so close to her, Harmony just remained smiling, holding out a hand towards you. Starts to fade away.

"Harmony! No!" you lunge for her, go straight through. Finding nothing but dust in your hands slipping through your fingers. This wasn't suppose to...this...Harmony. She...but you did...

Drop to your knees. A dark figure orbiting over you, chuckle softly with mocking pity smiling. Kneel down to your level, reach out and run their long black fingers through your hair, their touch made your skin quiver and body shutter. Only amused them more, they lean in close and whisper in your ear made your hair curl from their words.

Shot you awake in cold sweat. Nearly scream if not for the blearing of the ship's horn. That brought you back to your senses. To reality. To an acute headache that worsened with each blaring from the horn and that irritating knocking, that sounded more like pounding. Splitting your head.

Expel back. "Stop tormenting me!" Twist around and thrust a fist into something solid. Stopping the noise, all of it. Sigh in relief drop to your knees to the floor taking your fist back, curl up stare absently in the distance mutter into your knees repeatedly.

Didn't notice the figure that entered and calmly stood over you, their eyes shift to the gapping new window added to the room. Their hand smoothly runs over it, solid steel. Quite surprised they where, you still having some...talents left. After all this time, especially the conversion you made. The change that should have taken it all away. Surprised you still retained it. Then again, they shouldn't be. Either way it was good enough for them. Gazing back down at you, smile it was good to know you still thought of _them_ it was just wonderful.

What joy.

Smiling slowly reach to you, stop hearing someone approaching quickly leave. Not a moment too late either, another enters finding you on the floor and the newest window in the wall.

Their eyes fall back to you, pain clearly wrinkled on your brow. Sighing, walk over stop for a moment their was another scent here...a familiar one at that. They were in this room. About to look if not for your weakened moans that took their attention, kneel down and gently scoop you in their arms. Lift you and place you back bed. Under the covers. It was quite clear today you would not be joining the others.

Tucking you in, running feet approach happily. "May! Are you up?" Harmony sings coming in, dressed and ready for the day. Expecting an answer from her sister get none. "May?" Her eyes fall to sister still in bed then to Sebastian who finished tucking her in.

He turns to her with a smile and whisper. "I'm sorry, Lady Harmony." He walks over. Holding out a hand for her. "But, the Baroness will be needing rest today." Why and worry swam in her amber orbs to the butler. He quickly wipes away her tears with his words. Whispers something in her ear. "Would you not agree?"

It worked. She nods with a small smile. "Okay."

Taking his hand giving it a squeeze, which he returns, they shut the door quietly and leave. "Rest well, sister." Harmony whisper giving the door a light kiss.

 **I apologize if this chapter wasn't really my best.**

once again into something wet and sticky, find yourself in thick red liquid. Blood! Stand instantly, slip and fall backwards into it. Slowly


	93. Chapter 93

Another day on the waters, the liner's horn blared notifying those aboard an hour had happened or passed. Either way it kept Harmony smiling, equally as the open waters and wonders of the world of aquatics. Marveled the girl endlessly. Besides wearing a new outfit and her hair cutely done in bouncy curls. Fasten with a bow of yellow. Matching her yellow dress with white trimmings and shoes.

"Mr. Snake! Look!" Harmony sits up from her desk smiling. Turning around holding up something. He turns his attention her from the window, eyes falling on what she was showing him.

A picture.

A drawing actually...a rather...crude one. Like majority of her others ones. Tilting his head a bit trying to figure out what it was she was showing him. From what he could make out...it seem to be people. A drawing of people...or was it a single person? He wasn't quite sure but didn't say anything, looking to Harmony who seem rather proud of her art work, didn't have the heart to frown. Gives her a small smile.

With a finger Harmony points to the first person. "Look! Isn't she pretty?"

Again Snake wasn't sure what to make of it, but nods...slightly in agreement. With a quizzed brow. Who was that person, because he's never seen them before..it wasn't Madam Red. It was someone else, a female, thanks to Harmony clearing it up. With...long black hair? Just like Harmony.

Curious he leans in closer to study it. There where a few things he noticed, similar things about the picture. The color of the female's eyes was like Harmony's. Fair skin if not a bit paler, almost like Harmony's and their face structure too. It was nearly uncanny.

Who was she?

Seeing the question swimming in his eyes. "I saw her!" She exclaims, smile and all. "She was saying me name. And this one," she points to another, dressed in black with long...long grey..hair? A smile on. Her eyes and smile bright. A small laughter slips from her lips. "And he's really funny. I'm his precious little mouse! He has pretty eyes too! Like Auntie Red's friend..umm..." She gives it a thought, trying to remember the name. Becoming stuck.

As she thought of name, Snake turned his attention back to her picture. There was the lady with black hair, the man (apparently) in black, and...he noticed something else, points to it when Harmony moves it away. Setting it back on her desk. They where in her room for the time being, as the others had things to do. Elizbeth wanted to spend time with Ciel, though she promised to come and spend it soon with Harmony. That and she had some lessons to do (Sebastian gave her). Her sister, May was busy...with tutoring with Aunt Francis for the time being. Private tutoring apparently. Edward and his father where off doing something else. Leaving Harmony to her self. Of course with Snake whom Ciel, Sebastian, and May instructed to watch and stay by.

So they ended up in her room, it was best for the now.

"Now," she said promptly turning back around to her desk, taking hold of another crayon and blank white paper (she should be using for studies), begins to draw. "for another picture. One with.." she puts the color she had down and picks up another one. Beings coloring again. Giving a bit more thought he noticed.

She did enjoy coloring, he noticed, quite a lot. Setting the color down, she picks up another after another. This one was going to have quite a lot of people. Glancing back at her drawing, his eyes trying to figure out what it was she was drawing or who she was making. Noticing pink he figured one of them had to be May. There was also yellow..for blonde.

Finny?

Trying to figure it out would cause a headache. Sighing inside, he gazes back out the window. Nothing but water...he wondered how..."Mr. Snake, are you friends okay?" Harmony's question both surprised him and broke through his thoughts.

He turns to her wide-eyed. She smiles with a soft giggle. He wasn't sure if was a giggle she knew or just being Harmony. She kept laughing a bit more. Behind her hands. He wasn't sure what to say. Trying to read not just her laughter but her eyes, she kept close from laughing, he didn't get an answer.

After few more laughs, she stopped. "I finished my picture." She informs him. "Do you want to see?" The eagerness in her eyes was enough to earn a nod from him. Gladly she smiles and turns back around. Reaching for it, turns back around about to show him, when a knock came to the door.

Both their heads turn to the sound. A second knock came. It wasn't a light one like Lizzie's or a formal one like Sebastian's. Not even Ciel's or May's. Neither of them where sure who it was, a voice didn't follow till the third knock.

Did they know who it was.

"Harmony."

It was Edward.

He knocks again. "Harmony, are you still in here?"

This was a surprise, but a good one that brighten Harmony's smile. Jumping off her chair races across the room to the door, reaches up (standing on her tippy toes) grabs the knob and opens it (with Snake's help). Greets the man.

Cheeks pink with happiness. "Edward!" She throws herself on him, hugging his leg. Nearly knocked him over, but he managed to hold himself steady. And returns the affection, gives her a light hug back.

A pat on the head and warm smile.

"I hope I wasn't intrupting anything?" He asked lightly.

She shakes her head (lying). "No! Not at all, I'm glad you're here. I was just drawing pictures. Come on!" Taking him by the head leads, more so pulls him back to her desk. Snake's eyes follow him, he acknowledges the young man. Who does the same back.

Reaching the desk, Harmony climbs back in. Edward looks at her...art work and laid out crayons. Raising a brow. "I thought you had lessons to do?"

"I did them all!" She proudly says. (Lies)

Edward saw through it and let it be. "My, what, umm...wonderful pictures you have. Quite abstract." He holds one up. Of green and...purple? He wasn't sure. Looks to Snake in hopes he'd be able to help, but Snake was just as vexed. Half smiling, scratching his cheek Edward does his best. "It's..very lovely. The use of color."

His words kept Harmony smiling, till she what she asked next. "Do you know what it is?"

He froze instantly. Heart racing and pounding. Gripped the paper with a slight tremble. What should she say? How should he say it? What was it? So many question fired rapidly in his mind, he was sure it overloaded.

Feeling the pressure of Harmony's patience he had no choice...swallowing...tells her. Crossing fingers it was right. "Well, you see..." He stammers. "you see...it's umm...a...I believe it's a flower."

Harmony's eyes lose their luster. Falling flat. "A flower?"

Crap!

"A flower?" She repeats just as flat, with a furrow of the brows." You say it's a flower?"

Was he suppose to answer? Respond? He wasn't sure. The way her eyes burrowed into him, he couldn't even muster courage to even engage eye contact. It didn't matter, he would take whatever it was she threw at him. He was a gentleman after all...standing poised and ready, despite the small trimmers Snake noticed shaking throughout his body.

Stood firm with his answer. Flinched just a bit hearing Harmony's pressed lips slightly open, trembled more from the first word that fell from it. "That...is correct!" She claps happily.

To his joy. Sighing quickly he smiles fanning himself. "I was right?" He asked more so for confirmation.

She nods. "Yes. You are correct."

Filled with pride, he hands the picture back. "It is a beautiful flower. Just like you."

His words made her laugh. Taking her picture back puts it back with the others, Edward noticed another one. "Harmony? Who's that?"

Turning to it, Harmony smiles and picks it up. Hugs is closely to her chest. "It's a really, really pretty woman and my friend."

"Woman? She looks..." Edward ponders a bit from what he saw. "She looks a bit like you. And friend? You say? What friend?"

Instead of answering, Harmony began to hum, hum that same song. Snake knew well, it was her favorite. Noticing how captivate she had become with it, like some sort of trance. They wait for her finish. Once she does looks to them both and smiles.

"My friend taught me that song. It's my favorite." she tells him.

Odd, was all Edward could think. "Could I see the picture again?" He asked, she shows him. Observing it, mainly her...'friend' sent a uneasy tinge down his spine. "This person..seems a bit older. How are you friends?"

Setting the picture down, Harmony thinks about it. "I'm not sure, but, I know he always made me laugh, cause he always smiles."

"Smiles? Does, your sister know about this friend?" Edward inquired in disguise.

Again Harmony had to think about it, but it was shorter this time. She slightly...nods her head."Yes...Yes, though...I don't think she remembers him. But-"

Edward waited attentively. It was in Harmony's eyes, he saw it reflecting. But, the words just didn't seem to come out. Not wanting to pressure her, but also wanting to know he kept calm and waited. Waited. For seem like hours, which was only just two minutes.

Snake noticing the wrinkle weight on Harmony's face, steps in. Taps Edward on the shoulder, he looks at him. Snake cast his eyes to Harmony, Edward follows and sees what he blinded himself because of his desire. The strain she had on.

Seeing this, his heart sank. "How ridiculous of me." He mumbles to himself, clears his throat. "Why don't we go outside? Hmm?" He suggest.

At that notation, Harmony's eyes light up. Nods agreeing. "Yes! Please! I want to see more mermaids!" Nearly jumped out her chair. Instead stood and jumped. Knowing well Ciel and Sebastian would have a fit if they saw her.

"Alright." Edward chuckles softly. "Alright, come now." He holds up his hands to calm her, she does after a few more jumps. And takes one of his hands in hers. He gives it a light squeeze and scoops her off the chair, sets her to the floor. Looking her over, for a moment his green ones locked with her Amber ones. Rose a smile that warmed him. "There. Come, let's go.

They start to walk, with Snake following. Till Harmony stops. "Wait!" She nearly shrieks and runs back to her desk, grabbing a few of her pictures, folds them and walks back. Hands them Snake. "Can you hold these please?"

He takes them with a nod and puts them inside his jacket, safely. "Ready now?" Edward asked her. She looks to him and nods.

The three of them leave and head to the deck.

Where Harmony's eyes expand as wide as the ocean itself, going for miles and miles. Holding the railing with Edward and Snake closely over her. Those walking by would cast their eyes every so often in their direction, then turn their noses either up or to the side. Whispering. Paying no mind, Harmony kept looking. Gleefully. She just adored this...in a perspective of a child. Casting wonder and amusement all at once. It was enchanting, a breath of fresh air. Edward couldn't help but be enthralled by it.

Her words of fantasy and stories of mermaids, which clearly where dolphins. He listen with a caring ear on her detailed imagination of the world beneath the waves. She was sure it existed. Closing his eyes a few times to paint it, he saw it...their castles and dances. It was always enjoyable in Harmony's company. He understood why, she always put a smile on others. Especially her sister's.

 _May,_ his mind thought. She was busy with his mother. Staring across the water, tuning out Harmony's voice. Again the two of them where together, this time crossing the waters. No one else around...minus the family. It was just him and her. They could spend days and afternoons walking together, what really made his heart flutter and pink to appear on his cheeks. Was being her escort to upcoming dinner party.

He was originally suppose to escort Lizzie to..damn that Ciel. But, guess it wasn't a complete lost. Cause the moment his mother insisted he escort May, he was flustered and stunned. If not for May who kindly and delightfully agreed. Enjoying the idea. He was fine. Tugging on his collar, he wondered...what she would be...she would look stunning if not lovely.

No.

Better than lovely. Closing eyes again, he could see it..the way she gracefully glided down the stairs, all eyes upon her. Those bright eyes of her wide with nervous and awe, yet gentle and kind. As they look around the room, on the eyes upon her, turn bashful. Till they find his hand out waiting for her. He'd hear a soft gasp escape her lips, that would happily and softly turn into a smile. Their eyes would lock and all would vanish. She'd raise a delicate hand and rest in his, which he would hold most tenderly and firmly. And in those eyes, she'd be thrilled to seem him. Those eyes would speak his name in a way that made his heart beat loud enough for all to hear. And he wouldn't care, their hands would fit so perfectly...it would be criminal. He'd walk to meet her and kiss the top of her hand. As a lady should be.

Guide her hand around his arm and they would both walk down together. Her by his side and she by his. Eyes would follow, follow them all the way to the center. They would dance and dance, in-sync. He'd twirl her so gently and catch the same. She'd look up at him and he down to her, everyone would see...see just how much...

"Edward." Harmony's voice breaks through.

Blinking a few times he comes out of his...hopes...dreams. Finding her looking up at him. "Yes?"

Puzzled Harmony wasn't sure what it was with him. The way he looked and why he closed his eyes...and why he spoke her sister's name. "Why are you talking about May?"

Nearly chocking, Edward flusters a bit. "Well...I..." Turns to the side coughing a bit.

Finding it funny, she giggles. "You're funny, Edward."

"I am?"

"Yes. And warm." Those words surprised him. "That's why my sister, likes you."

Did she...just...he felt his heart beating against his chest. For a moment, Snake looked at the red young man. Oddly. Who only grew red, with each word from Harmony said, that his mind processed.

The words repeated over and over again. 'That's why my sister likes you.' It echoed in his mind, drowning out everything...did..May really...or was Harmony...

Lost by Edward's oddly unreadable face, Harmony tried to get his attention but nothing seem to work. Not even when she tugged him by the sleeve. What was going on with him? What did she say? Besides those words...well whatever it was, clearly had some affect on him. That he didn't even notice nor hear the voice of his sister calling him.

Harmony did and ecstatically waved to her. She waved back, leaving Ciel's side to Harmony. The two of them embrace the other, making a rather..spectacle that caused a few heads to turn and look. Neither of them cared. Ciel didn't bother to stop them, instead his attention when to stricken Edward.

"What happened to him?" He asked, his question reached Harmony. Who stops and look back to Edward.

Shrugging her shoulders. "I think he's broken." She answers.

"Broken?"

She nods. "Yeah. Broken. I don't know why though. But, I'm happy to see you Lizzie! I missed you!" She squeals along with Lizzie who shared her sentiment.

"I did too!" Lizzie squeeze her more. Ciel and Sebastian where sure she was going to pop Harmony."I didn't mean to make you wait! But, you don't have too anymore!"

They both shed unneeded emotional tears. That caused a few more eyes to look their way. Sighing to himself at the sight, Ciel bit back what he wanted to say. Coughs getting Harmony's attention, mainly. "Harmony, did you finish your lessons?"

She froze instantly. Trembled a bit when Sebastian spoke. "I do hope so, Lady Harmony. As I recall I left you with working on Latin and French. Also, mathematics. Otherwise..."

She felt his voice finding the truth. Calmly and yet eerily waiting. That she sunk in Lizzie's arms, trembling to afraid to meet him. Yelped when his brow whipped sharply. She knew what that... _otherwise._ Meant. Swallowing hard, twiddling her fingers. What could she say? He was going to go and check her room. They both would and when they did...

All the drawing she still had out. They would take away her crayons...NO! Worse...her desserts. Sebastian would. He could be so mean that way. And if May found out...she would...her sister could be evil too at times. She'd be right along with him.

Sighing to himself, Sebastian shakes his head. Not at all surprised. Ciel pinches his frowned brows. "Honestly, Harmony..."

"I was going to do it!" She whines. Tears and big eyes forming to them. "I just..."

Rolling his eyes, Ciel didn't want to hear it. "I'm not surprised." He mumbles to himself. "Besides that, I don't see your sister." he looks around. Noticing her absence. "I am to assume she still with your mother." He directs to Lizzie.

Who nods, noticing May's absence. "They must still be in tutoring. With their lessons. Mother can be rather.."she pauses to find the right word. Instead cast it aside. Laughing nervously. That broke Edward from his hold.

"What?" he blinks a few times. Looking around. Finding Lizzie, Sebastian, and...Ciel. Whom he sneers at. "What are you doing here?"

Wonderful. Ciel had to deal with this now. As he dealt with Edward's...distain, Harmony let go of Lizzie and went to Snake. Tugging on him and asking for the pictures. He takes them out, she shuffles through some and find the right one. Taking it. Thanks him. Goes over to Sebastian.

"Yes?" He acknowledges her. She holds up the picture. He takes it. With a smile. "Now, what is this?" That nearly gasped in shock, his eyes fall to her. She smiled up at him. Rosy cheeks and all. "Lady...Harmony..."

"D..Do you like?" She stammers nervously. Hopefully.

Sebastian wasn't sure what to say about this...picture...drawing. It was...Harmony studied his face and waited for an answer. That made her smile grow then softly waiver and drop.

"Sebastian." Ciel cuts in. Sebastian didn't answer, until the second time Ciel said his name. With a bit of irritation.

"Sorry. Yes my Lord?" He response quickly folding and tucking away Harmony's picture. Into his coat.

Ciel saw but said nothing of it. "I need to speak with May. Come."

Understanding Sebastian follows. Only to stop when Harmony grabs his hand. He turns around to her, her eyes wanting to know his answer. That they began to tear up. "Lady Harmo-"

"Sebastian!" Ciel said.

"Forgive me Lady Harmony, but I must go." He tells her taking her hands off. "I promise I shall give you an answer in due time." Bowing lightly he hurries to his master.

Everything...everything hurt. But it was finally over. How this woman manage to have so much...skill if not strength was beyond you. Even now after so long. Francis was truly amazing. She didn't hold back, not once with you. As she...'tutored' you. In the art of sword. Your hand was throbbing with heated pain. But not as much as it did before. Either way, it was just pain. You could handle it, if it meant that you could...you where able to protect and keep safe...

Taking a deep breath in, expel it out just the same. Wiping your brow with an arm, every fiber of you was tensed with strength. Your feet felt on fire too. Using the wall to support yourself, watch Francis in her fencing gear (same as yours) sets her mask down and sword. Not even at all winded.

"Good. You're not lacking. I was afraid you had." She said...kindly? You weren't sure.

Still, you smiled. "T-Thank you."

The smile wasn't returned, instead a stern praise from her eyes. "Your footing was sharp, sharper than before. Though you must remember to have mind equal to your footing. Your movements acted a few seconds after. They must work together. Your defense is strong. As expected by you. It's very well guarded. Yet, stiff."

This sounded more like chewing you out than a praise. Either you took it. Nodding in agreement, as your words would waste your breath. You had to control it. Taking a few small and slow ones, didn't notice Francis walk over to you. Till her shadow cast on you.

"Y-Yes?" you manage to say. Under her sharp eyes.

That burrowed into yours. "May," she said tightly. Your heart skipped a beat. "I want you to know something," there was a softness in her both her tone and words, along with eyes. "that I wou-"

A knock came to the door. "Pardon my intrusion," Ciel said on the other side. "but if you are finished May. I would like to have a word with you."

Grunting lowly, Francis allows it. The door opens and he comes in with Sebastian behind. Sensing it was a talk between the two cousins, Francis excuses herself and leaves. Once the door shuts and footsteps fade away, Ciel spoke his intentions.

That you felt the moment he stepped in and answered him swiftly before he could even get it out fully. "Alright. I'll do it."

To his shock and Sebastian's. They look at you, your attention was upon your fencing mask that you clutched. Ciel wasn't sure what to make of this...your instant response without even knowing what it was. Normally, you'd be more...resisting. Difficult was the right word. But, you weren't. He saw no such thing in your eyes, that you kept hidden by the shadow of your bangs. The only thing that showed on you was a smile..not your normal smile. A kind one.

No.

It was another one.

One that he couldn't really read, but felt...damped. Even when you finally turned to them, the way your eyes fell on both of them. Mainly Ciel, he noticed the way your eyes lost their shine, take a deep and pained breath. That wanted to say something but, swallowed itself away. Instead replace with a smile, that could barely hold. But you managed some how.

He wanted to know why. "May, wha-"

"Ciel," you speak over him softly. He stopped. Your eyes fall to the side for a moment to gather the words. A soft...somber chuckle leaves your lips. "you do not have to tell me what it is. There is no need to. You are my cousin, after all." With each word that came out, you walk over to him. Stopping just a foot away. Smile and all. Eyes warmly lay on him. Even the touch you rested softly on the side of his face. Sent a warm sensation through him. "That I can acknowledge." Laugh lightly at your tease. He didn't. "And I know Harmony acknowledges that as well. I know she will continue to do so. She does so much enjoy you being part of her garden. You as well Sebastian." Look to the demon with same smile. For a moment, then back to Ciel. "It eases me know, you will be taken care of. Promise me one thing though," your voice drops just a bit. "you and Harmony shall remain safe and well. That nothing shall befall you? Either of you."

The seriousness of your words and pleading in your eyes, you tried to hid. Compelled Ciel to nod.

Your smile lite up. "Wonderful. Then I shall be happy knowing that." Taking your hand back, rest it on his head. Patting it lightly with affection. Ciel thought for a moment of its similarities. A similarity that came with a horrible..."Now, if you don't mind. I would like to practice a bit." With that you put your mask back on and walk away.

They watch you. There seem to be this... **apprehension** distance you put up. That you refused to speak. Watching you pick up your sword, seeing you didn't want to or would say any more leave. Shutting door behind them, Sebastian stops for a moment and takes out the picture from inside his coat. Unfolds it and gives it a quick long look. Glances back the door, tucks it back inside.


	94. Chapter 94

It was amazing!

Everything was decorative and lovely. Light shined all around like a bright star. People dressed beautifully as they mingled with one another at the Dinner Party, in the 1st class passenger lounge. Food was presently placed in the center or catered around. Well the drinks where, something Harmony knew she couldn't touch. Despite some of it looking like cider.

It bubbled like it in her eyes.

But, sadly it wasn't. Oh well. At least there was a table with sweets she greatly wanted to get at. Picking up her rosy pink dress, takes Snake's hand and points.

He looks down to her.

"Come on let's get something to eat!"

She didn't let him respond, she lead the way herself. Pulling him across the floor to retrieve her treasure. Judging eyes watch the little girl and physical obscure man. Eyes that weighed down on Snake, but seem non-existence with Harmony. Her smile and words to him melted their stares away. Though came back once they reached the center.

Tugging on him, she asks for a plate. He grabs it and listens to her order.

With a finger she points and speaks on what she wanted. "Cake. Cookies! Oh! See if there are any brownies. Oh! And a tart! A strawberry one!"

Abiding he searches and fills her plate. With her request, her eye watch widen with joy over her treasure. It was hard not to lick her lips, her impatience began to thin and she wanted it now. Reaching for the plate, Snake stops and looks at her. Her behavior was not really something someone of her status should be doing. Jumping up and down waving her arms hungrily.

Eyes fell on them again, distastefully. He could hear their crude words and disapproval. Nearly swept under by them till Harmony grabbed upon his coat.

Did it again fade away. "Mr. Snake, are you done? Can I please have my food?" She whines with big eyes.

Nodding he sets the tongs he had down and hands her the plate. She snatches it right away, though he knew she wasn't being rude. It was very rare she was able to enjoy nothing but sweets without the presence of Sebastian, Ciel, or May. They'd take it away instantly and present her with actual food instead. A part of him knew he shouldn't do this, but the part didn't mind. It was only one night anyway, what harm could it really do?

Speaking the three he just thought of, he hadn't seen them yet. He and Harmony came first the Dinner Party after she was dressed by Sebastian first. In her rather frilly rosy dress, from head to toe. With a decorated rose headband. She looked like the actual flower, fresh from Spring. Sebastian passed her off and instructed Snake to take her straight to the lounge where they would meet up. So he did that, it just he expected them to be here already or at least within a few minutes.

Then again Ciel was escorting Lizzie here and May was being escorted by Edward. So, guess it made sense they where a bit behind. All the more reason Harmony was taking advantage of this. Watching her happily munch on a small bit of cake, she wasn't stuffing her face. But, she did have a few crumbs on it.

"Oh!" She stops and looks to him. "I forgot something. Mr. Snake, can we go back to my room really quick? Please?"

He wasn't sure why. Gives a nod. Glad to see she hands him the plate and takes his hand. The both leave the area just as a pair of familiar eyes notice her from across the room.

"Harmony?"

There, you were done. Applying your last period at the end of the last word of your letter. Sign it gracefully, each stroke of your name rose a sob in your throat and clutched your heart. But, you forced yourself to sign. Dip the tip of the quill in the ink, add something more. Ignore the screams in your heart and soul, that fought against your mind for control of your hand.

One to stop and the other to go.

Setting the quill down, draw a breath hold it for a few seconds and look up. Remind yourself this was right, this was right thing to do. You could feel it, the moment you stepped foot on this linear. You felt it, their touch. That caused your skin to prickle. How long has it been? Years no doubt, yes, years indeed. Since you and Harmony first arrived.

How cold it was that day. The fog so thick it could be cut. It was hollow and uncertain. Your body was tired and drained. Aching in pain you thought you'd die. But you took it all for the sake of Harmony. She came out with very minor injuries thank goodness. If you were to perish, you hoped someone would find her. Kind people and look after her. You gave her protection, transferred it to her. With the light kiss upon her little brow.

Again should you perish. To have fate, no, it wasn't fate. Not at all only death disguised in sheep clothing. Offering...an offer you shouldn't have taken. An offer that branded you, when you realized what it did. What it cost. Who it cost.

Was it just a cruel joke? That action led you here...since first meeting them. The moment they stood in your cottage, introduced themselves to you and welcomed you and Harmony into their lives. Their home, despite your protest and refusal. They did. You fought against them, because...it was so hard to live in a place that reminded you of what you did. Caused. But, slowly...very slowly you began to see something different. Took a different approach to find ways to...

Bring your gaze back down to the letter laying before you on your desk, read over it. Whisper the words so low not even a mouse could hear it. With each word that came out became caught in your throat. So much you had to stop yourself half way through, you couldn't read anymore without breaking down yourself. All you could do was quickly fold it and seal it in its envelope. Taking your quill again write the name of whom it was addressed to, not realizing the amount of thought you put into their name.

How would you give this to them? Slip to them? No, they might become suspicious, it was bad enough they where with the way your behavior has been lately. It was hard to hide it, even though you smiled still felt their hawk eyes watching you. So you tired harder. A poor mistake on your part. There where times you knew they wanted to ask, so you kept yourself at a distance. Strolling with Edward nearly all day and stuck to your room if you could.

And now, holding the letter...this. You stomach tighten, it too wasn't in agreement with your mind. With the choice you made, but, it was a choice that needed to be followed.

Logical was the right way.

Emotions weren't an option.

Even if you saw it every time you blinked. Fanning away the dry tears that came, just as someone knocked on your door. Hurry and fix yourself.

"Y-Yes?" you said Clearing your throat.

Hold their breath for a moment before addressing themselves. "May, it's Edward." He finally said. You could her the tiny bits of nervousness in his voice. He tried to swallow a couple times. "Are you ready?"

That's right, he was to escort you to the Dinner Party. You almost forgot. "Yes. I am." Stand, walk over. Stop for a moment. _Edward..._ you cry.

Outside Edward waited as a gentleman should. Dressed as he should, fine rich suit. His coat primed and pressed. Buttoned. Not a single wrinkle in place, gloves fresh and new. Hair done, not a single strand out of place. Shoes shinned that he could his own reflection. His eye remained straight head at the closed door. He dare not enter, even if she allowed it. The thought...rose the color red to his cheeks. And indulged his mind in thoughts that where not chaste at all. Unspeakable if not unthinkable in the presence of a lady!

His mother would surely bring down her punishment should she find out what crossed his mind.

"Edward?"

The sound of your voice brought him back and your smile lite everything up. He thought for a moment the sun was before him meeting your eyes. That smiled too. "Are you alright?" the words came out like honey he nearly drowned. And what followed just took his breath away. "You look very handsome, Edward. Like a prince."

His heart fluttered wildly. Repeating the word you said to him: Prince. You called him a Prince. A Prince you dubbed him, then one he would be. Collecting himself steps back and bows cordially to you, taking hold of your hand gentle in his. You do the same and curtsy. Giggling inside, stop the moment both your eyes rise and meet. That caused a smile to be shared and heard only between you both. One that canceled out everything around. It was just the two of you. So much went filled Edward's eyes, strongly filled them. While yours he noticed...beamed.

Like a sun rising over a strong forest. Casting it with its warm glow, providing comfort and much more. The trees in response strengthen from the sun's rays. And warm touch. The more he kept his eyes with yours, the more he noticed the details of your face. The way your skin gave a healthy glow, the way some of your hair strands lightly caressed your face and bounced slightly when you smiled. The history in your eyes, he saw it. It was like he sharing it with you. He saw a life...a life with you.

That a something else...he couldn't put his finger on, but wanted to rid it from you. Turning holding your hands into interlocking fingers, squeezes it lightly and softly. Leans in, to stop abruptly. Smiles to himself blinks ending the enchanted hold, rises with you, tucks your hand under his arm. Pats it softly as well.

Whispers loud enough for you to hear and you only. "You look like a princess. A perfect princess."

"Thank you."

Tightening your grip a bit around his arm, walk down the hall towards the lounge. The moment you enter a few heads turn and eyes widen. No doubt from what you wore...the color you wore that has now become assimilated with you and your title. Both as Baroness and daughter.

Red.

It was your red gown their eyes looked at, more so than you. It was a little bit of both actually. The pressure of it not unbearable it was just...just...holding your head high, smile graciously at those looking on. Give a light nod, as instructed or better yet drilled into you. Edward did the same with swelling joy and pride, let the eyes look. Look at what he had with him, a true lady.

No.

A princess.

Yes. A princess. If some where envious then let them be, he didn't care. Nor did he notice sharp grey eyes cutting him from across the room. Following the young couple. Or did he notice a certain pair of haunting greenish-yellow eyes watching either. But you felt them, and cringe slightly. Only to instantly pop out of it at the sound of Ciel's voice.

"There you are May." he said coming over, Sebastian behind, a look in Ciel's eye that you read and understood. He holds out a hand to you. "I hate to interrupt, but, I need you to come with me."

Edward wasn't sure what was just exchanged or said in silence between you two. But, you release him and go with Ciel. Leaving Edward. He tries to call you back, tries to follow to be instantly blocked by Sebastian who stepped before him.

"Oh, forgive." He bows to the young man. "The Master and Baroness have something to attend to. She will return momentarily." Rises with a smile that made Edward take a few steps back. Turning around Sebastian follows.


	95. Chapter 95

Sebastian wasn't sure what to make of this, there was no readable or visible sign written on May's face. Walking down the hall, with Ciel towards the First Class Smoke room, each of them in their disguises. The young lord opting to wearing a blonde wig reaching his shoulders, his right eye wrapped in gaze replacing the eyepatch. Giving him a look of someone like himself, just with blonde shoulder-length hair. His clothes weren't really changed much. Sebastian himself included extension making his hair longer and fashioned and tied back it into a ponytail resting on his back, surprisingly May helped each of them. Applying Ciel's wig and tying back Sebastian's hair. She though did linger longer with Ciel, her eyes seem to be taking in pictures. Precious pictures.

Just barely a tender smile expressed itself when her eyes meet with his. She even hummed softly as if to the boy. Not a single drop of malice in her actions. And when she changed into her current attire she wore, did not complain, despite it being from one she seem to loathe.

Lau.

Another cheongsam this time black and long, reaching the floor. With unattached sleeves and oval cut over her chest, allowing a slight view. A slit on the left side, decorated and embroider with a golden plum blossom petals patterns dancing across. Dark shoes to match and like Ciel, she too wore a wig. This time it was a long inky black one. Running down her back stopping just before her waist. Some of it was put up with golden decorative chopsticks to keep in place. He insisted she wear lipsticks, so she did. A powdery pink, it was barely noticeable, though in the right light it was.

She cast the spell of mystery and charm all at once. As if a child midnight itself with its beauty. Yet she wore it like a mourner. With those illuming golden-yellow eyes that didn't seem to glimmer as they normally did. They where different, as if swallowed up by something...or was it drowned? Sebastian wasn't sure, but, those eyes were laid with a heavy mist, that filled more whenever her eyes dropped to Ciel. They wanted to say something to him, but remained held back. Like a finger when it lightly touches the flame of a candle, jerks back instantly. It was how May's eyes reacted.

Behind that thick mist in her eyes he saw it, saw something...plaguing her thoughts, that caused his nose and brow to wrinkle

It remain still and flat. Not even glimmer in those bright eyes of hers. They seem different...as if swallowed up by something or was it drowned? He wasn't sure, but they did seem a bit misty even nothing came out. Behind that thick mist something was plaguing her thoughts, that caused his nose and brows to wrinkle. While his eyes burrowed into her, something she picked because for a split second they flashed his way and cast a coldness right after.

He had every mind to reach out and question what was going through her mind, he did. But, that would have to wait, they arrived. Taking to hiding in the halls adjacent from the Smoke Room, where the gentleman they had been following carrying an empty glass, stops before the closed wooden doors. Guarded it would seem by two men, one of them held a crystal pitcher. Remaining quite and observant watch the quick talk commence.

The older man holding the glass adheres to the price of the water, costing thirty pounds. You nearly gasped at the amount, but held it in, otherwise risk giving all three of you away. The glass was filled with the expensive water and the man was allowed entry.

"That's quite an extravagant price for water." Ciel said, rather surprised as you where. "Which probably means that if one can't afford it, they're not qualified to get in."

Money, wonderful. You sigh, did you even have enough...humming about it, quickly realize that you did. You are a Baroness after all, that and...your eyes slide to Ciel, who caught on. Grumbling he nods.

"So," you began. "once we agree to the water, we gain entrance? Seems easy enough. Still, it seems a bit too eas-"

"We have what we need," Ciel throws out your pondering. "let's go."

He removes himself from the hall about to walk over it Sebastian hadn't grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him back. Insisting that he wait. There was further information he had. "According to my info, the Aurora Society has a fixed greeting. Those who do not know it will be made to leave."

Greeting, what greeting? There wasn't one you saw the man from before do, so how could there honestly be one? Anyway, moving that aside, a glass. In order to get the water each of you needed a glass to present, there was no one serving empty drinkware so you needed to get some. While Sebastian filled Ciel in with further information you slip away to obtain the three keys needed. After quite a few twist and turns, you manage to find some. Taking (while being careful no one saw) hurry back to the others.

"Alright, I've obtained our keys," you present them. "so we should be able to-Ciel, what's the matter?"

You noticed the shaken grimace plastered his face. "..."you turn to Sebastian for an explanation, but before he could give one Ciel recovers, but the expression was still there a bit...visibly. Takes one of the glasses from you and walks towards the door. Sebastian in tow, takes glass too. You follow. Each of you agree to the price of water and glasses became filled.

Access was granted and doors opened. The room was filled with people of all kind of high society. Despite the vast size of this room it still felt overcrowded, people all around their...underbelly intentions...desires. Despite their...glistening clean appearance. It was beautiful, you couldn't lie about that, but there was something else...resting a quick hand on your stomach feel it turn and sink with dread.

 _I haven't felt_ this... _presence_..swallow the lump of fear lodged in your throat. _Since..._

Within the gathering hidden among others, eyes follow the disguised trio though stay upon the female the longest. They had no doubt in their mind the moment she stepped in felt something. It has been quite some time since they've...mingled. She seem to be fairing well. Wait, what's this they noticed? Snicker to themselves behind their long sleeve with a light tsk.

There it was again, you felt it. Prickled upon your skin, you shivered slightly as if a chill brushed through. No, that wasn't it. There was only one really who could cause this sensation on your skin. So caught up in surveying around, became separated from Ciel and Sebastian.

"Ciel!" you call out softly, through others. "Sebastian!" There was no response or sign of them. Sighing, a thought came to mind in which a way you could find them, though...your eyes fall to your hands dully. Clench them shut. Drawing a long breath, exhale softly bring your hands cupped around your mouth.

Being careful no one was watching, whisper in them. A dim light flashes, you winch a bit but shake it off. Opening your hands read the markings that flickered and faded, there wasn't much time. Normally, back home...doing something like when you needed to find Harmony it wasn't...this...anyway holding your hands in different directions and wait. Feeling a slight surge emit from them locate them.

Being careful and polite maneuver through others, remembering your footing from training slip by with ease. Surprised a bit yourself, smile. Guess all that training was well paid. Approaching closer you hear not just their voices but also another. A more..how would you describe it? Pompous and melodramatic? A sense for the theatricals? Well what it was, it was rather...bothersome.

And this voice belong to whoever it was had Ciel with beads of perspiration staining his forehead. From where you stood, raising a brow with a cemented look on your face upon seeing his reaction, emerge and halt for a second at the sight before you. Baffled for a moment blink a few times trying to process this, why was there some man dressed in an all white elegant suit, holding Ciel's face so delicately close.

Whether there was a reason or not, you would not stand for it, storm right over. "Excuse me!" you grab Ciel by the shoulders, pull him back behind you, glare daggers into the man's shocked lavender eyes. "Please explain to me your reasoning for your hold?"

The man tilts his head at you, blinking a few times. Stands back allowing his eyes to further look you up and down. Puzzlement wrinkled just a bit on his brow. For a moment his eyes went to Ciel, stop the moment your arm outstretched in front of the boy. Pushing him further out of the man's gaze. Again lock eyes with him. He seem not to notice your rising flare in your eyes, seeing as he leaned closer to further inspect it would seem.

Lightly touching his chin, reaches out a white gloved hand, which you swat away. "My, my," he said drawing his hand back rubbing it lightly. "what a exquisite creature you are."

"Creature?!" you utter surprised if not confused.

With a hand he tosses some of his long light-blonde hair over his shoulder a smile on the edge of his lips. Clearly he saw your lost and graciously elaborates. "Yes, an exquisite creature. Like a panther, a creature of dark beauty of the night. Eyes that burn with passion and strength that is both mesmerizing and sharp. Fur as soft as silk," he takes hold of one of your hands suddenly. Runs a smooth finger over your forearm. "yes.."he softly purrs. "as smooth as silk. You embody the beautiful creature well. Why if I knew such creature-"

You weren't a creature or an animal. This...guy was...

"Was here then I surely would have prepared myself in much more suitable attire. Tell me," he whispers slipping his other arm around your waist, softly eyeing. "my beautiful creature, I have never truly been to the jungle, would you care to give me a _tour_?"

Tour? He wanted a tour? Out of all the words he said, that one had to be the finally one. Raising a hand rest it upon the man's shoulder. He looks up finding Sebastian smiling. "Why, than you for such kind words, sir." He said holding out his other towards you. "Yes, my wife is quite exquisite. So I have been told."

Your mind froze at what he just called you. You try to say something, but the quick look he gave you told you follow along. So you did. Taking Sebastian's hand. "Umm, well, yes my.."the word nearly blurted out. "husband!"

Instantly cling to the demon once let out of the other man's arm. Laughing rather hysterically. Dig your nails into Sebastian's side. He paid no mind and simply took hold of your hand and tucked it in his arm. Patting it lightly. With a small squeeze.

The other man looked from you to Sebastian, then back to you. Ciel stood by hoping it would work. Holding a wavering smile. "Wife you say?" he ponders for a moment.

Quickly you respond. Pressuring yourself closer to Sebastian. "Yes! Actually, newly weds. We, just...just got married. And this is our..umm..our.."

"Honeymoon." Sebastian adds. You nod in agreement. "I thought I would take my dearest wife on our honeymoon. I was finally able to get away from the office and insist that we do."

"A month after marriage? Hmm, it's rather late wouldn't you say?" the man's eyes narrow slightly. Leans closer, like he was sniffing for something. "Well, then...a toast!" He smiles. "To the newly weds! Ah, to hold love such as yourselves is quite beautiful. I can see it in your eyes, both of them stunning and burning rooted passion waiting to emerge. Ah, if only I was there to see such a wonderful weeding. I could only imagine the kiss exchanged between your lips, lite a fire beyond compare."

Good, he was buying it. You sigh, fan yourself for a brief moment till Sebastian opened his mouth. "Yes, it was quite indeed a kiss that made even Eros jealous. Why if you would like we could demonstrate just how our love is?"

A thought that excitedly crossed the man's eyes with joy. "Yes, a splendid idea!" He turns to you. Tipping his glass. "Come now and show me your passionate love."

Taking a step back you try to remove yourself but Sebastian's hold prevented you. Turns to you smirking. "Come now dearest," he lowers himself closer to you. Enjoyment flickering in those red eyes of his. "let's show our bondage."

Your eyes slide to Ciel, who's gesture you could really read. Though knowing some of his looks well enough figured what it meant...play your part. Right now you wanted to just...

"Dearest," Sebastian's voice cuts your thoughts. "are you ready?"

Clearly he was ready seeing how limit space there was between the two of you that you nearly felt his lips brushed up against your own. This wasn't...not like this...wait? Your eyes noticed something about him..that smile he had, it seem different than before. Than all the others. And not just his smile..but...something else. Held in those red eyes, that just seem...seem...to glow. You had to mentally pinch yourself to pull yourself out. He seem to have done the same thing.

That didn't stop him from closing the space, holding your breath shut your eyes and wait. Feel no extra pressure on your lips, but instead light yet firm pressure on your temple.

It was...gentle as it was warm. Strange, not what you where expecting. Was the reason your heart was rapidly beating? Touch the area lightly once his lips remove themselves. Sebastian turns to the man. "Forgive if it wasn't the most, passionate. I hope you understand that is only in the company of my wife."

"Understandable. Now then," he rest a hand on Ciel and Sebastian's shoulder. Pushing them forward towards the gathering crowd around the stage. "It's starting."

 **I want to thank my best friend tentenbaby. Also I hope this chapter is okay sorry if it's slightly okay.**


	96. Chapter 96

Snake didn't understand at first why or what Harmony wanted to do, when she asked to have a empty glass bottle. That he managed to get with her, sneaking into the kitchen to his surprise the girl seem rather good at, as if naturally born with being stealthy, made sense how she was able to obtain treats so easily or slip out. Anyway, they got it, went back to her room for a bit where she wanted some paper, ink and pen. Began to write on piece of paper, then draw on another. Studying her carefully, while eating the plate Ciel gave him, she used the color quite a lot in her drawing. Moving away from her...artwork, briskly reading what she had as legibly written stopped him from taking another bite set an aching in his chest. The word or better name was mostly written across her paper. Over and over again, it was sweet as it was hard. Bittersweet really. And the way Harmony looked, a smile filled happily. While her eyes...her eyes smiled too but there was something different about them, that made him want to...

"Done." Harmony announces, setting the black crayon down on the desk. Holds up her paper and picture fondly. With a wisp of hope in her eyes. Instantly vanished the second she turned around to Snake. "Okay, let's go."

Nodding, he follows her out. All way to the deck of the ship, no one was on it, mostly everyone was inside, it was rather chilly. Reaching close to the railing, Harmony peers over to the dark waters. A small shiver went down her spine, but she shook it off.

"Alright," she holds out a hand to Snake. Right away he reaches inside his coat and pulls out the glass bottle with two rolled pieces, secured by the crock on top. Gives it to her.

Taking and carefully holding it out over the water. Harmony shuts her eyes whispering a small prayer and hope, drops into the waters below. Waits for the small splash before opening her eyes. That remained down to the water.

"I hope she gets it." Harmony said hope tinging in her voice and slight sullen eyes that wished to...just..

Moments like this, Snake wished that he could do something or better moments like this wouldn't happen. Just like the other servants, wished among themselves quietly and confinement they could just...make it all better for the girl. That one of them could be brave enough to tell her and even braver to hold her when the truth shattered her innocent and pure world. Endure the mark of being the one who did it. Harmony would never look at them the same way again, should one of them do it. She'd always have this pained look directed to that person always and forever. Their relationship would just...be shattered and...and..

No.

That couldn't happen, walking to Harmony's side Snake squats to her height. Looking down at the dark water. Neither of them could see the bottle that was no doubt half away from the ship. Well, on its way to...somewhere. Raising and hand Snake puts it around Harmony's shoulders lightly, calming the child and holds her close. At the same time holds up the plate of food offering her some. In times like this, good food would put a smile on anyone's face and right now, it seem like the best thing to do.

Staying for a few more seconds, it would have been longer if not for settling chill running over her skin, Harmony moves away from the side. "We can go inside." She tells Snake, taking his hand giving it a small squeeze.

Returning back inside, Harmony's chin lingered to her chest while her eyes remained in a haze, that Snake wasn't sure how to get her out of. Even when he offered her some of his food, she seem and remained unaffected. The same once they returned back to the private party, he took her to where all the sweets where, she still hadn't looked up. What was he to do? What could he do?

What could he..."Harmony!"

Her head instantly lifted at the familiar cheerful voice and eyes search. Snake looked too, knowing it as well. Spotting the owner hurrying over, waving their arms wildly, a smile from ear to ear. Seem to grow wider the closer the reached to Harmony. It took a moment for Snake to recognize them, with their light brown hair swept back neatly, instead of nearly everywhere. But, those round bright baby-blue eyes, like the morning sky was unmistakable. Eyes that where always refreshing to see and instantly shed what troubled Harmony.

Her smile came back as if it never left. And when they reached taking her hand, her cheeks swelled just as she did. The glitter came back in her eyes again. Even when she spoke their name it danced off her smiling lips.

"Miguel!"

The young boy felt his heart skip he nearly tumbled over his words. Scratching the back of his head. "Hola," he said. "I thought I saw you. Oh," he turns to snake. "Hola to you too, Serpinete."

Snake gives a nod. After realizing the boy said his name in another language. Giving it a thought for a moment...Serpinete...had an interesting ring to it. A mighty one.

"I didn't know you where here, Miguel." Harmony beamed. His hand moved from scratching the back of his head to scratching his nose a bit. A small laugh came from him.

"Yeah, we are! I didn't know you on here either. Does your cousin have cargo too?"

She wasn't sure what he meant. "I don't think so, we came because Ciel said it was a family trip!"

"Oh, well that's nice. We're here because father has a cargo for someone. Normally he'd have someone else do it. But," Miguel began rocking back and forth from heel to toe. "he said he wanted to do it this time."

"What kind of cargo?"

Miguel shrugs. "I think...dolls. It's not candy though." He fumes. To laugh. "Yeah, I heard him say they're ..dolls."

Harmony's eyes twinkle at the mention of the word. "Dolls! I love dolls! Oh, what kind?"

Scratching his head, Miguel frowned. "I don't know, sorry." Harmony's face fell. "But! I know where they are!" He exclaims, to her joy.

"Really?"

He nods smiling. "Yeah. I went with daddy to see. So I can take you to them." Taking her hand, he pulls her with him. Calling Snake to follow, who does it automatically.

The moment the three of them where out of sight, Miguel's father not to far talking with others cast his eyes over to the empty spot. "Miguel...?"

How joyous, Miguel was going to take her to see dolls! Harmony couldn't think of anything better. Oh what kind of dolls would they be? Really pretty ones? Would they have pretty dresses or pretty hair? Would one look like her? Oh, she hoped so. If it did then what would she name it? So many questions, so many thoughts. All of them swarmed in her mind, as Miguel lead her deeper and deeper into the linear. No one took notice of two children racing through the halls, since there was an adult following near. Reaching another staircase, it was a bit dark but Miguel told Harmony it was okay. Gripping her hand more and the railing, they walk down together. Snake closely by, the further they went, the colder it seem to become. Coldness that sent a chill down Harmony's spine. She sneezed a few times.

Miguel stops. "Are you okay?" He asked. Worried.

"Ye-Yes." Harmony answered with chattering teeth. "I'm..I'm fine." She sneezes again, this time it was harder than the last.

Thinking quickly, Miguel takes off his coat and drapes it around her shoulders. "There." He smiles, button it up. "That should keep you warm."

Harmony didn't know what to say, stunned by his gesture. Snake too. Who had gotten ready to give his coat, but the boy beat him to it. Slips it back on. "Did you still want to go?" Miguel asked the silent girl.

This time she heard him and responds softly. "Oh...umm...huh.."

Great! Retaking her hand they continue down the stairs. Where the smell of water and dampness filled the air and noses. It wasn't suffocating just...a bit overpowering. Still, they made their way all the way to the bottom. Where the storage was, it was huge in the eyes of children. Dark a bit too, with the minimal lighting. They where able to make out the crates and other things there.

"I don't see any dolls." Harmony said, looking hard with squinting eyes. "Are you sure they're down here?"

Miguel looking too, there was a lot more crates down here than before. "Umm...well...they where..."he points left then right. "I know they're here. I saw them! They must be hiding or something."

"Well," Harmony ponders. "what do they look like?"

He gives it a thought, this time quicker than last time. "They're in really pretty hanging boxes, with this pretty stamp on them. All lined up in a row."

All lined up in a row, huh...still looking around Harmony hadn't seen anything. But, she did feel something that felt...odd. She slowly began to take light steps back. "M-Maybe we should go."

Miguel and Snake look to her. "But, the dolls." Miguel claimed. Pointing back to the crates. "You said you wanted to see them."

That was true she did, that is until...that pitting feeling in her stomach told her otherwise. She wasn't sure how to explain it, but it was like something warm rang upon her, telling her to leave. As if her sister where here. Inching back a bit more, she wasn't sure. Swallowing hard, she wanted to see the dolls. She really did but...clenching her dress...this...

This wasn't how you expect this...meeting...presentation, whatever it was to turn out...like this...no. Into some sort of actual horror story, right before your eyes and many others. In mere seconds, one moment the leader and organizer of this gathering Rian Stoker. A man claimed to be of medicine having discovered...'Absolute Salvation'.

A phrase that was both demonstrated and explained. Through a tampering experiment, of a corpse, of a young woman. Stoker through the use of some strange device, managed to reanimate back to..life. It was astounding to many, though you had bias feeling towards. Watching a lifeless body...husk shocked with thousands of volts and awake, rise...suddenly. Despite its decaying composition...this was what that man Stoker meant...it wasn't right. It wasn't...the sight clutched your heart with fear and rage. But, mostly fear. Turned into horror after what happened. Once the corpse rose, she was instantly greeted in a loving and warm embrace by her mother. Who tearfully weep upon the revival of her daughter. A touching sight to many, but deplorable to a few. All seem to go well, at first...then..corpse turns on its mother and viciously plunges it teeth right into the woman's neck.

Killing her instantly and frightening others who instantly flee the moment the corpse attacks her father in the same manner. Then proceeds to haunt others, doing the same for those unfortunate to get away. Blood stained the walls and soaked the floors. People rushing and pushing to get out, swept you away in the wave. Separating you from Ciel and Sebastian, get thrown to the floor and nearly tramped on. Gun shots mixed in with panic screams returned you back. Covering yourself, while pushing back get up and fight against the current. Manage to get out, just as the last person leaves shutting the door behind them. Your wig now tattered and covering half your face, just snatch it off. Allowing yourself to see better.

Hurry back over to Ciel and Sebastian, just as Rian flees the scene cowardly. As his men meet their end by the corpse, not much could be done for them. The same could nearly be said about Ciel and Sebastian who attempted to defeat the...corpse by stabbing her through the heart with knives. Found it ineffective, keeping Ciel behind him. Who was trying to figure just what the hell the corpse actually was. Baffled for a moment as it rose from each attack given and delivered without a single thought of pain. It picked itself up like some sort of possessed contortion. Bending all sorts of ways, that watching it someone with a weak stomach would easily vomit the way it twisted and contorted.

It was just...sickening...

Like some senseless predator noticed there was still presence in the room. Rose from its latest victim, turned its head in the direction of Ciel and Sebastian. Though more so to Ciel. Growling hungrily makes its way over. Thinking quickly, Sebastian takes out more knives. Ready to throw, despite their ineffectiveness.

"How the hell are we supposed to take of that?" Ciel berates him seeing the knives. Knowing the outcome, as the corpse moved closer and closer.

Now was not the time to be up for debate. "How about I dismember it so it that it cannot move anymore?" Sebastian said. Ready to act on the thought. When he felt for a brief moment pressure on his shoulder. By the time he looked to see a figure catapulted over his side almost like a blur, aimed itself right at the corpse delivered a sharp and powerful strike right in the corpse's core.

Sending it back smashing into the wall, left both Ciel and Sebastian speechless, when they saw who it was landing lightly before them, protectively. Their guard up and if noticed carefully...dark vine like veins etched on their kicked out leg. That began to fade as they brought it back down to their side.

"Ciel," you call to him, your eyes still remained on the corpse who got up unaffected by your strike. "are you alright?"

His mind and mouth seem to be on the same page, because not a single word came out or answer. It didn't matter, you tell he was. Good, you sigh. Still with your eyes sharp corpse. That pushed off and came at the three of you.

 _So,_ you drop down, swept your leg back gearing up for another strike. _they actually managed to...damn it!_ Ciel and Sebastian weren't sure what it was you going to do or about to do the way you position yourself. The way your crossed infront of you and the dark veins that began to appear on them. Etching their way to your shoulders, up your neck.

"What the hell..."Ciel's eyes widen for a moment. Does a double take cause he was sure...he saw some sort of thin black-reddish outline itself around arms and he was sure his ears heard you mumble something...he couldn't really make out.

Whatever it was, seem to have some sort of effect on you, cause the sharp murderous look in your stained in your eyes was one he hadn't seen before...shot a cold down his spine. You felt his reaction and confusion you truly apologized for to yourself. Gearing yourself ready swipe your hand, raise it and push off drive it forward like an arrow to its target. Get ready to pierce its soft flesh when a low roaring motoring sound came in followed with a lively voice.

One that...made you stop instantly and couldn't believe.

"These guys can't be killed unless you smash in their heads, ya know." The roaring motor sound comes in, smashing in. Nearly took off your head if you hadn't been pulled back just in time by Sebastian. "Like this!" The blades hit the head of the corpse smashing it in, with a...lawnmower?

Guided by...one of them! Those yellowish-green phosphorescent eyes behind those thick-framed, pentagonal-shaped glasses was a dead give away. That and...that short blond hair dyed black with the bottom half. And...the watch on his right wrist, not to mention smile. Your eyes widen for a moment quickly narrow when the Grim Reaper finished. Both emlimiting and collecting. Did he give and notice the three of you.

Noticing Sebastian first. "That getup...Don't tell me you're the rumored Bassey?"

Bassey? What kind of name was...your eyes look to Sebastian who remained calm though it was clear he wasn't fond of it. Still, he addressed the man. Introducing himself. "I have quite an aversion to that name, however..I am indeed the Phantomhive family butler, Sebastian Michaels."

"The Grim Reaper dispatch association collection division: Ronald Knox." He introduces himself, while you lowly growled. One Sebastian heard and saw wrinkled on your brow. That and...dusted cheeks. That seem to grow with each second. "Oh," Ronald blinks a few times, taking off his glasses to clean them putting them on noticed you. "Well," his eyes flashed with a smile. One that just...made you...feel..all over..."I'm surprised, you look..."he adjust his glasses taking out his book, flipping through it, lands on a page. "Different. May O'Neil."

He grins shutting the booklet. Eyes fall on you. While yours falls to the side. "I was wondering what happened to you, it seems your holding up well." Ronald said casual with some familiarity. Ciel and Sebastian noticed.

You still hadn't said anything. "Oh, come on," he pouts a bit. Leaning on his mower. You still refused to give him eye contact. "you're not even going to look at me?"

No.

Nope!

Turning a chin to him to hide your cheeks. That burned from what he said next. "I like the dress. It looks nice on you, yeah. Hugs you well. Wish you would have had that for me."

His words ran a tingle down your spine. That made you step behind Sebastian to cover yourself and to hide tomato face. That Ronald knew and laughs. "Are you turning red again? You aren't you?"

"No!" you shriek burying your face in your hands. Finally giving a response.

He kept laughing with a gleam in his eyes. Trying to spot you. "Come now," he coos playfully. "don't lie. It's alright, I always found it cute. You grew your hair out longer it seems. I thought the bob was cute, but that's fine. You look like a lady, I nearly didn't recognize you. I wonder though, if your lips taste like one?"

At that moment Sebastian steps in. Returning the situation back to the matter at hand. "You just said," he coughs clearing his throat. "you can't kill them unless you smash in their heads, but do you Grim Reaper know something about the revival of the dead?"

Bummed a bit Ronald answers him. "Nope, we don't know any details either. Just we had reports of corpses whose souls had surely been collected moving around and stuff. As if time was given back to them, so since administration put in a claim saying it was our miss, I came here to investigate, however this here thing," referring to the corpse. "was a genuine soulless corpse. Cos I definitely got Margery Connor's soul two weeks ago."

"So the dead didn't get revived." Ciel deuces. "It was just the corpse moving."

"Is it possible for the soulless body to move around?" Sebastian asked Ronald.

You spoke instead. "Soulless bodies can only be alive with a soul, either it be forced in the body or given one at the beginning of life."

Their eyes look at you, still behind Sebastian. "Um, okay," Ronald scratches his head. Not sure. But answers Sebastian's question. "My bosses said it's totally impossible, but the fact remains that they're actually up and about like this so Grim Reaper Dispatch Association is looking into it too."

"So the only thing you knw for sure is 'If you want to kill it smash its head'." Sebastian pieced together. In a rather insulting way to Ronald. One that almost made you laugh. But, you held it down.

Ronald refutes that it wasn't actually killing more just stopping movement. Either way Ciel had some answer and information. Just not enough, the only other way was to get answers from Stoker. Ordering Sebastian to follow, he goes to look for the man. Following his orders, Sebastian accompanies him nearly forgetting about you. Grabs your hand taking you with him...them. When Ronald attacks with his lawnmower. Throws you out the way to Ciel, Sebastian manages to hold it off the surprised attack.

"Sebastian!"

You yell hurrying to help him, get snatched and pulled back by the wrist from Ciel. "He has it. Come on."

"But.."you protest. Turning back to Sebastian and Ronald. You could stay here and help out, help Sebastian deal with Ronald. I'd be easy...you could provide assistance. Switch places with him and he could go with Ciel. Keep him safe while you...

"Dearest," Sebastian's voice breaks through your smuggling thoughts. You give your attention. Find a smirk on his him to you. "the children come first, remember?"

He was right, you gasped. Still...nodding go with Ciel. To find Stoker, before you exit the room complete stop for a moment glance back at Sebastian with a pained gaze, cup your hands to your mouth and whisper something. Then blow softly to Sebastian, praying it would work. Leave.

Noticing the gesture you did, puzzled Ronald. "Well, that was interesting." He said, pushing against Sebastian. "Seems like May is worried for you, a shame she couldn't stay. Then again," he reeves up his lawn mower. "I'd hate to see the look on her face when I end you. Oh well, I'll comfort her later. Well, after I collect her."

Remaining calm Sebastian's eyes sneer at the Reaper from his words. "Collect her you say? Now," he swipes a dangerous kick nearly getting Ronald who moved back just in time. "why would you need to do that? Hmm?"

Clicking his tongue smiling to himself, Ronald gives himself distance from the demon. "Now, why would I go and tell you something like that? Hmm?" Sebastian's eyes narrow sharply. "Oh, do I hint some possessiveness demon?"

A small snarl wrinkles itself on Sebastian. Flashed in his eyes. Reaching inside his coat takes out knives and with deadly whip of the wrist throws them. Ronald using his lawnmower gets each one. With easy.

A cocky smirk parts his lips. "I wonder," he speaks freely. "she still giggles from that light touch on her nose, it always made the most sweetest giggle slip from her lips. Made it harder for me to collect her. But hey," he shrugs a bit. "maybe when she dies she can become a Reaper and I try that all the time. Whoa!" He jumps back just before Sebastian knife-handed him. Chuckles. "Nearly got me. Oh," he noticed the glaring in Sebastian's eyes. "am I hitting something you don't like me saying?"

"Oh on the contrary," Sebastian calms himself. "I am just upholding May's dignity, from the soiling words you speak about her."

Ronald raises a brow. "May? Should you be saying her name so formal?" Tilts his head a bit to the side, with a glint in his eyes. "Well, whatever, enough about May. She can be rather..distracting. Now then let's finish you, shall we?"

There was no sign of Stoker that you and Ciel could find, or could sense in your case. Following him closely, alert, descending down the winding multi-stairwell. He had his gun out for his protection, when he didn't need with you here. Slowly you both take each step going deeper and deeper. Each step taken by you, Sebastian came to your mind. You hoped he was okay...he'd fine. You had to reassure yourself after...it's not like something what Ronald had could inflict actual damage. That and he still had to uphold the promise you made him keep.

He...he was going to be fine...yeah...he..

"Stop worrying." Ciel snaps softly at you. Though it was more of concern for you than actually snapping. "Sebastian will be fine. Becoming ruffled by that is going to get us killed and I don't need to be dead sooner than need be. So, keep your head focused we have a job to do."

"Yes," you agree solemnly. "you're right. Forgive me."

He said nothing. Taking the lead before you, your hand pulls him back by the shoulder. He was about to say something but you hush him with a finger and take point. "I shall take lead, you take up the back. If anything happens, be sure to alert me right away, actually..."you discard that and just take his hand like a child. Shocking him. "I will just hold your hand instead."

"What?!" He fumes, snatching his hand back. "I don't need that, thank you."

Ignoring his outburst touch his cheek gently. Stare into his eye with the same feeling. "I know, but, I..."he noticed something in your eyes that pained and begged him.

He wasn't quite sure what it was, that set you like this. There was some undertone of fear flickering in your eyes, you wish to speak. One his lips get ready to ask, but hadn't the chance. You break the hold with him and turn back around, continue down the stairs. No point in arguing about it, clearly he wasn't going to win. Letting you take lead follows you.

Unaware someone else coming from behind.


	97. Chapter 97

"Oh my goodness!"

Harmony's squeals pierce throughout the storage cargo, Snake and Miguel nearly lost their hearing. Plugged their ears. It only did so much, for a moment Miguel thought the girl's squeals had shattered the glass of the linear. Jumping up and down on the balls of her feet, forgetting about expensive footwear, Ciel could get her some more.

It didn't matter, not a happy child reunited with her dearest friends. Yes, friends. She couldn't believe Snake bought them, she had a feeling, she just never thought. All his little snakes, everyone single one of them.

Here.

With her, in her arms, well some coiled around her arms. It didn't matter, a hug was a hug to Harmony. And a smile that was worth it, Snake couldn't help to smile quietly himself seeing her smile returned back. He was glad. With a plate of food for his snakes, fed them as Harmony delightfully welcomed each one. Kissing some, who return their 'kissing' her back. On the nose.

Miguel wasn't sure what to make of this scene before him. Not that he had anything against snakes or anything, it was just...interesting seeing this...Harmony so buddy and cuddly with them. Like actual friends. He wasn't sure what came over him, but it was something that made him huff and march over.

Injected himself.

"I want to meet your friends too!"

Harmony turns to the pouting boy and smiles. "Okay! Here!" Holds out two snakes for him. Introduces them. "This is Emily and Oscar." The snakes slither and coil a bit around her arms, hissing lowly at the boy. Emily being the boldest leans in closer to Miguel. Her tongue barely touched his nose. Opens her jaws showing her fangs, Miguel yelps and jumps away.

Harmony throws her head back and giggles. "Emily, be nice."

The snake hiss as if laughing. Comes back. Miguel swallowing his trembles points a shaky finger. "T-That wasn't funny." Comes back. Carefully watching Emily who rested on Harmony's shoulders.

Snake continued tending and feeding the others. A cold draft swept through the storage, chattered the children. "It's really cold down here." Miguel wraps his arms around himself. Without his jacket, which Harmony still wore, left him at the mercy of the cold.

Shivering a bit, Harmony nods agreeing just a little. Oscar comes and warps around her shoulders, too. Giving her a light squeeze. "I wish though," a sigh leaves her lips. "we could have played with the dolls."

Takes a seat. Miguel joins her. "I'm sorry, Harmony." He apologizes about to pull her in for a hug, to be reminded of the snakes. Emily mainly. Hissing. Draws his hand back. "If the boxes were easy to open then, we could have." Those words only made Harmony's face fall further. "Hey! I know!" He perks up. "I'll ask my mama if I can buy some new dolls."

Her eyes lite up at his suggestion. He continued.

"Yeah!" Waving his hands expressively. Big smile and all. Even giving a thumbs up. Winking. "Any dolls you want!"

Harmony burst from her seat, almost caused the snakes to fall off. Luckily they didn't. "That's so nice! Thank you, Miguel!" Throws her arms around him, almost knocked him over. "Did you hear that Mr. Snake? I'm going to get new dolls! Miguel is going to get me new dolls."

He turns to her, looks to the flushed boy. Then back to Harmony, not sure why but Snake felt his eyes narrowed and flashed. For a moment. Disappeared when Harmony turned around, a big smile on her face skipping over and threw herself around his legs. Giving them a squeeze. It was at that moment, that brief moment Snake and Miguel locked eyes, hard.

"Isn't that exciting?" Harmony's voice breaks their lock, she was now by the other snakes telling them. "New dolls! They'll be ever so cute. Miguel can I have one with a lot of pink dresses? And bows?"

Through this chattering he nods. Sneezed. Wipes his nose. Sneezed again. "You're freezing." Harmony noticed, goes to his side. He sneezed again, trying to smile through it. But, it was clear she could see he was freezing and it was because she had his jacket. Begins to take it off. "Here."

He holds up a hand. "No. It's alright." He refused, to sneeze again.

So she thought of another way. "Then we will share it together." Takes hold his arm, pulls him in close, so their body heat could merge together. "How is that?"

Miguel said nothing, but his cheeks crimsoned, felt his temperature rise. So, yeah. He was alright. He was just fine, began to lean his head onto hers' when two things snapped it back it.

One a light shined on them and second the presence of others. "S-Snake!?" Ciel startled. "W-What...Harmony!? And.."Ciel takes a second to register Miguel's name. More so registering the closeness between the two child. "...Miguel?! What are all of you doing here?"

Before anyone could answer, you pushed through. "Harmony!"

"May!" She released from Miguel and runs into your arms.

Thank goodness, she was alright. But, why was she here? Down here...where..."Harmony, what are you doing down here?" Hold her tighter. She could feel you tremble.

She wasn't sure why. Maybe it was the cold, also, she noticed your attire was different. You looked...deathly beautiful. Her cheeks powdered. Hearing no answer, you ask her again. This time she does.

"Miguel," she wiggles out of you clapped grip. "was going to show me som-"

Lizzie abruptly appears. Holding a slice of cake. "The cake was even better than the food!" She whines coming over. You nearly forgot about, she snuck up on you and Ciel on the staircase. You where sure that he told her to stay, you doubled that. Clearly she didn't.

That girl.

"Lizzie!" Harmony leaves you for Lizzie. Delighted to see her, even more so at the cake. That held Harmony's attention. "Cake!" Reached up to try to get it.

Lizzie moved out of her range, not to be mean of course. Addresses Harmony. "Harmony!" Lizzie embraces her tightly. "I'm sorry, but the cake isn't for you, it's for Ciel."

Not the words Harmony wanted to hear. Her who face soured and fell. Those amber eyes began to well, everyone knew what was about to come next. Fearful, Ciel tries to stop it. But, failed. Harmony releases her loud tears. Tore at everyone ears, Ciel thought he was going to lose his mind. Nips at Lizzie.

"Give her the blasted cake!"

Abiding Lizzie does that. "Alright. Harmony!" The sound of her name, Harmony stops. Eyes rather puffy, but still cute, on Lizzie. Who presents the plate. "You can have the cake, Ciel it was alright. It's the biggest piece too. See!"

Harmony does, but, there was nothing. Not at all. Blinking a few times, the girl tilts her head. "Lizzie," she points."where's the cake?"

"Huh?" Lizzie looked down, all eyes follow finding nothing but crumbles.

That wasn't all either, there loomed over Lizzie and Harmony, mouth gapped open stuffed with mashed cake oozing out its mouth. Its leathery, decaying mouth and foul stench.

A bizarre doll!

Everyone was struck with paralysis. The children more so than anyone, their bodies rooted and trembled like an frozen earthquake. At the sight of the horrible creature, the musk of their fear filled the area. Exploded in shrilling scream, gripped from their throat. You sprung instantly and snatched her just as Ciel snatched Lizzie. Both of you pulled them to safety before the doll took a chomp from them. Snake snatched up Miguel who instantly clung to the man, despite the snakes. Crying for his mother and father.

 _So close, I can't believe that_... you cringed. Staring at the doll. Heart racing with each thought whipping through your mind. _They actually...but..._

"May!" Harmony cried. "I'm scared!"

Your heart and stomach dropped like an anchor. "Oh, Harmony.."you squeeze her. It didn't stop her tremors or trembling. Humming to her wouldn't work either, you knew that. But, you still tried, it only made it worse just as you predicted.

Her cries worsened and tears poured, drenched through your clothes. You could smell the salt of her tears, the more she cried the more fear gripped your heart. That she was terrified.

Everyone was, Ciel saw it written on their faces. Minus Snake and May's. He held Lizzie close, she clung to him. Just as Miguel did with Snake and Harmony with her sister. If one doll wasn't enough, finding out there where more thanks to Snake pointing out the rows of coffins or as doll cases Miguel yelped. Each one of the coffins had the Aurora symbol engraved on the front. Began to move and open, more dolls climbed out. Takes noticed of everyone and attacks.

Luckily, Ronald managed to dodge the punch Sebastian threw, the two where still continuing their battle. Neither side had claimed victory, yet.

"You're as good as the rumors said you'd be." Ronald compliments.

Dodging another strike. "Thanks." Sebastian replies with gratitude. Goes in for another strike, Ronald took a quick glance at his watch. Avoiding the strike.

Realized he stayed longer than needed. "I wasn't suppose to be playing around!" Separates and ends the fight, taking his scythe, hurries off. "No way am I gonna write an apology for being late! One should know how to do their job, right? So anyway, see ya! Bassy." Gave a wink. Left a baffled Sebastian."Oh, tell May I'll see her soon too. 'K?"

A message that the demon was not going to deliver. At all. Now, for the matter at hand.

That went bad to worse, down in storage. The dolls now fully emerged from their coffins in pursuit of you, the children, Ciel, Lizzie, and Snake. The exits blocked by the overwhelming number of dolls. Harmony's and Miguel's cries, especially Harmony's, rang endlessly. Her grip clawed into your skin, you could feel the sharpness of her nails. There had to be a way out of here, some way!

Ciel's shared the same thought, finding a way out. Also, keeping those dear to him safe. Distracted for a moment by such a thought, a doll sprung from behind at Lizzie.

She screamed!

"Lizzie!" you shouted. Throwing a hand to snatch her back, Ciel with his gun up stepped between the creature and Lizzie. Points and fired a shot from his gun. You turn Harmony from the scene and cover her ears. But it did little to muffle the shot at the creature's head. "It's okay. It's okay." you try to sooth her. "I promise, I promise we'll get out of this."

"I scared!"

She cried.

Miguel followed after. "I-I...MOMMY!"

The children where in full terror, the creatures swarmed from all angles. "I promise, Harmony." you declare. Holding her tighter. "I promise no harm will come to you! I swear on my life!" Shut your eyes. This _is all my fault, all of it! I'm so sorry, Harmony. I'm so sorry, Ciel. If you ever find out...please-_

"May!"

Ciel's voice cut through your thoughts. "Take Lizzie and the children on top of the luggage!"

You weren't sure what he meant for second, till he pointed, turning around see what he meant. Stacked behind, a couple of crates off the floor. It would provide the distance between and some form of safety. Nodding waste no time and grab Lizzie by the wrist. Rush over to Snake who had Miguel safety away. You pass him Lizzie, then Harmony. Who refused to let go, cursing yourself tear her hold from you, and turn a deaf ear her screams. Felt your heart clench.

Apologize.

With Harmony safe in Lizzie's arms, Miguel too. Snake turns to help you, finding the spot empty. You where gone, no, looking up spots you running back to Ciel. Surrounded by the horde of dolls, pistol pointed to click empty.

Backing up against the luggage Ciel furiously searches for some way out, but, with so many creatures coming he wasn't sure. At least...he managed to get the others safe, they where all on top of the luggage and...

"Ciel!"

A hand yanked him back by the arm. Before a doll snatched him. Another hand shot out from over Ciel's shoulder at the doll and WHAM! Smashed the its head straight to floor. Lizzie turned the kids away from the horrid sight. Blood and grey matter spattered everywhere.

Red.

Red, everywhere. It nearly coated your entire right arm, nothing new. What an annoyance. "Ciel," you stand pushing him further behind you, locked grip and everything, flick a bit of crimson to side. "stay close."

He wanted to object, mainly because you weren't up there with the others. You hadn't followed his order, instead down here, protecting him. When it should be...sensing his fury, give a mental eye roll. Now wasn't the time to debate or chide the other, that would have to wait. Another doll lunged, with Ciel you jumped back, blocked, then kicked its head off.

Rushed with adrenaline tossed Ciel up by the collar to Snake. Shout! "Catch!"

Ciel shot up so fast, by the time he blinked found himself in Snake's grasp and set with the others. Lizzie threw herself on him. "Ciel!" She cried. Harmony did the same along with Miguel.

"Wait?" Ciel rushed to the side of luggage. "May!"

You where still down there, with the horde of dolls. That clawed, snatched, grabbed, and pulled upon you. Narrowly you managed to avoid most of their attempts. Those that did land a hand, thank goodness they where already dead, ripped their arm right off and utilized it as a weapon. Mostly like a bat, not the most...graceful and finesse way. Considering the training and skills you have and had been through (Francis would be highly disappointed). Was not being used at the moment, it didn't matter right now! Still, you made sure to remain light on your feet, that much you could do and...well...you couldn't do that but at least some strength.

Slamming and smashing a few more heads to the ground, you needed to get to the others, Ciel screaming you name and to come, his hand outstretched too. Shouting like a...now he was ordering you. What a kind thing for him to do, smiling faintly, stand and step over the least smashed head. Cast your back to Ciel, his shouting rose. This time, you could him pounding his fist and his voice break. Lizzie joined him, pleading for you to return. Each of them tugged upon your heart, Harmony's the most. But, you kept your back to them and attention solely on the dolls still coming. It just seemed endless. The lot of them as far as your eyes could see...just how many of these...it didn't matter right now.

They came.

You parried to side and struck. Hard and fast. Showering yourself in crimson, still continued. Smashing another one, then another, buckle and kick another with enough force to send them crashing into one another. Quickly you get up at the sound of the others screams. Your head whipped around and eyes grow big. You thought...thought the dolls where focused on you, no!

You had created distance between you and the others. The dolls went after. Using their teeth and nails began clawing and eating away at the luggage. Tearing and breaking it down.

"NO!"

You shout and push off like a typhoon. Grab one by the throat and tear it away. Do the same to a few others, but it only did so much and you where...panting...and slightly...staggering...your body was aching to use...but you couldn't. Not here...not with the others, clenching your fist drive it hard (not too hard) in the back of a doll's skull. Smash it right through.

Red...everywhere.

Pull your fist back, feel a sharp and searing pain. Ciel's eye widen in horror and shock, the doll, sunk its teeth straight into your left shoulder, your hand flew over your mouth to conceal the scream ready to erupt.

Damn it!

You screamed, trying hard not to fall, buckle and drop to your knees. The same pain came again, this time from the side and growing. It was like being stabbed with a sharp metal rod. Another doll managed to sink their teeth into your thigh and hold themselves there. Ciel turned Lizzie and the children away, watched with Snake helplessly in horror as the young woman bleed out and drop.

Those eyes, those golden-yellow eyes locked with Ciel's for a moment. In that moment he saw something...something broke inside, felt every nerve of him scream inside. Like a fire. He cracked and screamed.

"May!"

A bloody leg shoots up from the pile of dolls, knocking a few back, followed by a hand, clawing its way, desperate scream, and head emerge. Ciel wasn't sure how, but his heart flipped with joy seeing you. Even if covered and...it didn't matter, you where alright. For now, he couldn't say the same about himself and the others. The dolls still kept tearing away, Lizzie and the others screamed. Minus Snake. Who held the latching Miguel. Harmony clung to Ciel with Lizzie, with this extra weight pulling you down, and agonizing pain prevented you from reaching them. A sense of dread rolled in the pit of your stomach, with the sinking of your heart, at the sight of the others fears.

You had to reach them, you had to get them! Save them! Even if it meant your life even it meant...as you slipped under (Ciel gripped Lizzie and Harmony close). Your last thoughts the same as Ciel's declaration.

"I promise to protect you at least! No matter what happens!"

 _Ciel,_ _Harmony_...you cry. There was so much...so much..their lives they had to be...how could you fail? How could? They couldn't win, no, they just couldn't...you promised...you...just a simple ray of hope. Please! Anything! Something! _Please! Please let them live!_ You plead to the universe. If you only had the time...just something...anything! _Sebastian, please! Please save them! Save our children!_

The last sound you heard that would forever remain branded on your heart, their screams and...silence.

Your heart sunk.

No. NO!

Life was so simple, it was, just you and Harmony. From the beginning, the moment you both arrived here in this country. On the cold, dark, fogged streets. Harmony was crying and hungry, you were tired and sore. But, you had to make sure she was well, kept her close to you so she could have every ounce of your body heat. It was a long journey, but it was worth it. To give Harmony a better life, you weren't sure why it was here you came but you did. Every second that passed, your strength slipped away...you began to slip away. Only the sounds of Harmony's cries kept you to the Earthly plane. Flickered the flame of life in you, as you laid curled up on the streets. Praying and hoping...that the universe would be kind and...and...give you any thing, the universe it answered, they did. An answer that still sat bitterly in the pit of your stomach. One you wish to exterminate.

But, couldn't. That answer...that smile of theirs and those...eyes. That long grey hair...cackling laughter. Still haunted you, woke you up in cold shutter.

A chilled shutter that over time became warm, when the good doctor Angelina came in. She gave you and Harmony a home and much more. Presented you both with a place to live, so you and Harmony could live out the rest of your lives together. So Harmony could enjoy life growing up, into her own. Explore what life had to offer. There was nothing but good times of love and warmth all around. The day she started to crawl across the floor to reach her favorite ball. When her stubby little legs became strong enough to toddle around and straight into your arms. To fall at Angelina's feet, earning a hearty and loveable laugh from the women. Keeping track of Harmony's growth on the kitchen wall. Something she secretly kept going even now at the manor. Her excitement when each season came. Especially when it became Spring. It was her season.

It was a life for you and her. It was just you and her, till it expanded and more came. A new cousin, a new life, more for Harmony. She loved it. She smiled her brightest. She was loving life, that's all you wanted...that was all cared about. Till it became more...

If...

"The floor isn't a proper place for a lady," Sebastian said a coy smile on his lips, tore a doll off, and scooped you off the floor. "Now," in a flash sets you down on top of some other crates. "stay here. My goodness," he shakes his head. "so filthy."

Grabbing your shoulder, surprised and relived at his presence almost threw your arms around him, when you remembered. "Sebastian! The children! The chil-"

His finger rest on your lips, his own lips on the other side. "Shh." Meets your eyes.

Swallowing, nod. He takes his finger back and leaves. You watch him easily end the rest of the dolls, leaving nothing but...a pool of blood. That struck a chord, Madam Red's echoed in your mind and the words of others. Shoulders drop, no matter what...you could not escape the color...you...biting your lip a dibble of blood falls from the corner.

"Baroness." Sebastian called to you.

You lift your head finding him at the bottom, hands out towards you to help. And that smile, but there was something else you noticed. It was quick, his eyes moved briefly to your injures and there was this flash of red in his eyes.

"Come now," he continued. "it's all over." Looking behind him, see Ciel, Lizzie, the children, and Snake and his friends down and well. Ciel held Harmony in his arms, she was still shaking terribly.

The sight of her, you sprung up. "Harmony!" Forgetting your position, almost fall straight to the floor. Lizzie gasped. Luckily Sebastian jumped up just in time and caught you delicately in his arms.

The others come over. "Baroness, you should be more careful." He chides you, in softer tone, you noticed. "Come now." He sets you up.

"May!" Lizzie's eyes began to well at the sight and condition you where in. Points. "You're hurt!"

You nearly forgot about that trying to see about Harmony, to be instantly reminded by the sharp, scrooching pain that shot from your injuries. Grab your shoulder first, with one hand and with the other use the crates next to you, to support yourself from falling. But, it was clear it was taking its toll on you. Though some of the blood was dried, it still slipped out. Your condition wasn't the best.

But, it was just pain. After all. You'd be fine...hopefully. Still, it was injuries none the less. Stupid girl, Ciel wanted to say. "Sebastian," he orders. "find something to stop my cousin's injurie-"

A heavy and quick tear interrupted him. All heads turn to you, ripping at your dress. Creating strips and gaze for yourself. You didn't need Sebastian for that, you could do this yourself. And so you did. Began wrapping your injuries, unaware of the eyes on you.

"There." you tighten the fabric around your thigh. Wince a bit. Look up finding their eyes. "What?"

Ciel was pointing a shaking finger at you. Fuming. "What the HELL! You don't just start ripping your clothes off!" He shouts, with redness rooted across his nose. "That is completely...completely..."

What was the big deal? Looking down, you only shorten your dress to your mid-thighs. That was all. Not a big deal really. Well, the dress was tattered now. And you where missing a shoe. How did that happen? Oh well, give a shrug.

"Don't shrug it off!" Ciel flustered. Growling. "Never mind. Can you stand?"

That was a good question, losing the crates support stagger and stand. But for a few seconds, your thigh screamed and you where back to the use of the crates. Ciel's eye narrows. Turns to Sebastian. "You will carry her. Your lateness caused this."

"Yes." Sebastian bows. "Master." He turns to you, your eyes warn him not too. "Baroness," He walks over, curse his height, his lips smiled slowly in self-appreciative amusement. Leans in a bit. "if you don't mind." You did. Open your mouth to object, find yourself swooped up in his arms. Fold your arms, quickly stop from the pain.

Ciel turned back to the pool of dolls, a question on his mind. "Why are there so many on this ship?"

"I think," Sebastian answers, calling Snake over, hands you off. Giving you a quick little pat on the head, slips a hand into his coat. Takes out some knifes, throws them to the side.

Into some other crates. A yelp came. A familiar one.

Rian Stoker.

Who was hiding.

"It would be good to ask him." Sebastian suggested.


	98. Chapter 98

Orders where orders even if...someone objected.

You.

You didn't like the idea or what Ciel commanded more so now that you thought about it. After finding Rian Stoker hiding, cowardly hiding, the man so... _kindly_ (after being threatened by Sebastian, then Ciel at gun point) informed the situation was more dire than everyone thought. There where more Bizarre Dolls aboard the linear. Two freights! What was worse ten times the amount was stored in the bottom freight. Compared to the front, where everyone was. Meaning there was a high chance those dolls already emerged and likely swarming the linear. What Sebastian did here, killing them barely caused a dent at that. With ten times the amount, the amount of people being attacked...though Ciel had his gun, he still...but he wouldn't hear it. And gave Sebastian the order to escort Lizzie's family to safety, while taking you, Harmony, and Miguel whom he was to return to his father. The boy was crying, despite no threat happening. Harmony was frozen, not a single sound came from her, eyes shut so tight the lids began turning red. Mixed in with her tears, that hadn't really stopped. Nor her shaking, that just worsen the longer she was down here.

Not even Snake's friends could calm her with their kiss. Who could blame her? Lizzie tried to comfort her, but nothing worked. Ciel held her till he passed her to Sebastian, while telling her what was going to happen. There was no response at all. Not even when you spoke to her, her eyes remained clamped shut and curled like a kola on Sebastian. Miguel did the same thing to you, when you took him from Snake.

Though you understood Ciel's reasoning...sort of, you still refused. But, he would not bend. His eye flashed, telling you so. But, there was something else behind that steel look.

You could stay back, you could help. Your mind yelled as you followed Sebastian with the children through the halls of the linear, Miguel's nails kept digging in your skin. But, you ignored it. Hand in hand with the demon, as instructed by Ciel. Though Sebastian could easily carry all three of you, it wasn't needed. That and you kind of didn't want him to.

 _Ciel,_ your thoughts on him. He had to be okay, he had too be. But, with all those dolls now out and that man Rian... you should be back there. Not, here.

Being taken to safety, Harmony and Miguel needed to go. Yes. But, you...no. These injuries...where nothing but a simple sting really. Having had worse, nothing but really flesh wounds. Kind of. It wasn't important, even if they still ached. You could still... _Ciel,_ squeeze your eyes shut for a moment and clench your hand.

He was just a child. That's what he was despite his title. In your eyes he was child, Madam Red's cherished words of him merged with your thoughts. Her precious nephew. She loved more than anything, her only family left...all she had...all that was left of Madam Red. Her adoring words of Ciel consume your thoughts. Twisted your stomach.

 _Ciel,_ you swallow the lodge in your throat _I...I can't do..I can't just...he.._ bite your lip. This wasn't right. Especially when you could feel...Stopping dead, snatch your hand from Sebastian.

He turns around. "Baroness-" To have Miguel placed in his hold. The boy latched on quickly, by the time Sebastian looked up, you where gone. Only a small stain of blood from your wound rested in the spot you stood in.

Sighed. "Honestly," He shook his head. "must she make things difficult. She's in no condition..." Going after you would only endanger the children and he needed to follow the rest of the order given to him.

With another sigh, hurried to complete it.

In the elevator hall of the Campina, the dolls had made their way there, began surrounding those there. Francis stood honorably before the women still left, sword and all engaged the mindless creatures. With the point of the blade pierced their hearts. To find it had no affect.

"Wh-What?!" She gasped. Alarmed.

"Marchioness!" Sebastian arrives. "Are you injured?"

"Butler!What are they?"

"I don't know really...But there is only one way to defeat them."

They go back to back, Sebastian switches Miguel to the arm that held Harmony, Francis noticed the children out the corner of her eyes. Her eyes soften on her trembling niece, the poor girl.

Tempted to ask about the children Francis held off. Now was not the time. Blade up, she and Sebastian fight the creatures. Taking what the butler said on smashing their heads, Francis does that. Piercing each one with. Sebastian managed with one arm free. Keeping the children safe and out of harms way. Miguel yelping frightfully each time, Harmony remained mute. Sebastian could feel her nails her dig further into his shoulder, like talons.

Smashing the last of the dolls, the horde was done. Francis does a quick check, turns to Sebastian. "Apparently, what you said is true. In consideration of the advice, this time I will excuse your slovenly face and hairstyle."

"Thank you."

Francis looks to the children. "The children," walks over to them. Sebastian shifts Miguel back into his other arm. "are as pale as chalk." Francis rest a light touch on Harmony, who remain unresponsive. "My niece is deathly afraid and trembling. Why are they in this state?" She demanded.

"The young Lord and Lady separated from the guest," Sebastian explained."and-"

"Francis are you all right!?" Alexis enters, with Edward.

They hurry over to the two. Edward was the first to notice. "Butler! What happened to Lizzy!?"

"She is with the young Master. They are both safe."

Francis and Alexis smile pleased to know. Knowing the two together where alright, Ciel would keep Lizzy safe, there was no need to worry. But, there was. There was something else Edward noticed the moment he arrived, there was Harmony. Poor girl. But, there was no May.

His emerald eyes quickly searched again, in hopes he might have missed her or she was hiding. But, there was not a single sign. "Butler," he addressed Sebastian, "where is, May?"

Sebastian gets ready to answer, Harmony shouts and jumps out his arms onto Edward. "EDWARD!" Nearly knocked the young man over, he caught her.

It surprised everyone really, especially Sebastian. "It's alright," Edward softly whispers to Harmony, "it's alright. I've got you."

"My son brings up a very important question," Alexis takes over, Sebastian turns to him. "where is my niece? Why is not with you? You said Ciel and Lizzy are together, what of my niece?"

There where no words that came to Sebastian, he couldn't think of them. Each time he did felt a rush of heat run through his body, that girl. She could be anywhere on this linear. Sebastian had a thought she might have gone back to where Ciel and Lizzy were, then again they weren't there anymore. So, the idea of her finding them was rather slim. Unless she tracked them another way. From what he gathered. Even so, even if she did, the amount of time she'd cover ground wouldn't be enough and if she ran into more dolls, would have to fight her way through. Given her condition, which weighed a bit on Sebastian. Those injuries were rather deep, then again May wasn't...human in the term. So, maybe the wounds didn't really...there was a good amount of bruising and swelling...and...

"Butler!" Edward snapped across the demon's thoughts. "Where is May?"

Try as Edward could, Sebastian heard the young man's cracked tone, even if he tried to hide it. It was heard and seen in the distress welling up in those emerald eyes. It was both powerful as it was amazing. Misty emerald eyes locked with the ruby red ones, furiously. They shouted unspoken words at Sebastian, which was clearly a reflection of their own guilt.

Sighing to himself, Sebastian breaks from Edward's eyes. "If you must know," he begins. "the Baroness..."

Check.

In the Campania's Third Class passenger dinning hall Ronald was nearly complete collecting the souls. Those killed by the dolls. "See," he said to one of the bodies. "I did say we might meet not alive."

Belonging to Sophie Smith, the woman from before. Stamps her file off as completed. Sighs. "I'm sick and tired of this seriously. I'm so friggin' busy already." He checks his watch. "and the worst has yet to come."

At that moment something zipped passed right outside the door, he barely caught the tip of something pink. "Hmm? Now, who was that?" He goes to see, poking his head out. Looking left, then right. Seeing nothing and no one. Puzzling. "I could have sworn that I saw something. Oh well," he gives a shrug. "back to work."

Not here.

Damn.

Then where? Smashing another doll's head, you step over a few bodies covering the floor. The poor people, what a horrible way to end. Ripped, mauled, and torn like animals. Some pulled apart. It was a horrid sight, blood everywhere. Mixed in with the rotten from the dolls made the smell rather unbearable. Covering your mouth and nose was the only way you could get through this hall.

They weren't here, where could they be? Stepping over a few more bodies, kind of wish you had shoes right now. Running barefooted was not ideal, but you lost your other shoe once you separated from Sebastian and children. You hope he...NO! Correction, you hope the children where safe, especially Harmony. You knew she didn't want you to leave, even if she hadn't said it. You could feel it. Leaving her was hard, your heart still bled. Every fiber of you wanted to turn back around and go back...but you couldn't.

Not now.

Sebastian had better gotten the children to safety, there was no doubt, still...he could much but not fully everything. At least not this...spotting some stairs up ahead, sigh relieved. Push faster, to be quickly reminded of your injury. A hot pain shot from your thigh, paralyzing your leg for a moment. Topple to the floor, hard. Managed to catch yourself just in time. Didn't stop the surging pain. Biting down, push yourself up. Using the wall, like a blaring light, the pain lite up. Blood slowly began to sweep out, again.

Red.

Again.

Damn.

Grunting, smack a hand over the wound, a mistake on your part. Pain shot up again, winched. Stupid. You needed to add more pressure to the area, or, there was always that other option...but you couldn't do that. You refused...it was done on accident...before...years ago.

You'd just have to add pressure. Your dress was out of the question, anymore fabric and you might as well just run around nude, God forbid that. Looking around, the only other option you had was...taking the clothes from the deceased...unjustly thing to do...and disrespectful at that. But, really what choice did you have? Besides the other one, that you refused to do.

Sighing, pray for forgiveness, kneel down carefully, reach out to the close person and take what you needed. If this wasn't a life or death situation then...well you wouldn't be doing this. Using your teeth tear some strips and wrap them around. Tightly.

There, the bleeding stopped. No more red. For now. Why did you have to become a Baroness? Why, you lament, did you have...have to...

 _"May", Madam Red spoke in a soft yet pained voice. Even as she smiled, touching your cheek tenderly. As her eyes. "You and I are and will forever be maiden's of tragedy."_

 _You weren't sure what she meant. She kept going. Her hand moved from your cheek to your shoulder. "I want you to know, that I am sorry, should you ever inherit my title, you shall forever be condemn to seeing red."_

Pushing yourself off the wall, pushing down the pain and swelling. Hurry to the stair case, the moment you reach it, hurry up. Limp up was more like it. Soon became more like a stagger, taking a moment to rest. A grave mistake, a shadow cast over on you. Your head snaps up just in time, two dolls get the jump on you. Mouths gapped open and hands out to grab. You jump to the side, slam your hands down on the rail, jump up and deliver a kick at the one closest to you.

Smashing their head, using your hands spin yourself like a top, swipe a sliced kick at the last one. Though not before them managed to get a swipe on your arms. You fall right off onto the stairs.

The pain was like a blow, but you bite down...held in the swelling agony. This could all go away...it all could...grip your injured arm, rock back and forth for a moment.

All you had to do...look to at the dolls...lips slowly started to part to quickly be shut. No! You shake your head...no you couldn't do that...ignoring that coursing chortle, rise. Hurry up the stairs. Reaching the next floor, a cold and familiar presence sweeps over you. Nearly caused you to gasped, stare down the hall both left and right...that feeling...it was the same from before when you first entered this vessel...where they actually...here?

Harmony!

Ciel!

No! If they where on here...if they where here...then...staring your trembling hands. Then...swallowing this wasn't the time to be afraid. Shaking that away, if they where here then...maybe this might be good. You could actually...end it. It had been years, and in those years...your skills weren't that rusted...you saved enough for this..hopefully. You still needed to...if they where are here you needed to be ready. Looking at your injuries, distastefully, there was no choice now. Hopefully, you start running down the hall. Leaping over any bodies, skipping them was more like it..they wouldn't do.

Something fresh and maybe not so fresh. Whatever worked to get you back to full strength.

Leaping again over a few more, lands, feel a disturbing shock throughout the ship. Lose your balance and trip back. "What?" You get up wondering, to feel the ship shake again, this time you grabbed something to keep yourself steady. Till it stopped.

That wasn't good, you knew that at least. Something was wrong, you could feel it. Remaining still for a moment, the shaking stopped. Good. Picking up, continue. Grateful there where no dolls here, it seemed they where dealt, by...the looks of it some sort of rapid ripping. Like something a motor tore through them. Either way it allowed you to pass through unharmed. Reaching the next level, for first class. Bodies here and there, just like the floors before.

Running over them, stop on two you felt where right. After doing what you needed to do, felt a bit better kept going. Only coming across one doll, you dispatched easily. The floor was mostly empty...sort of...you needed to get top side. Reaching the elevator find it jammed and broken, wonderful. Running and looking for another way up, come across dead ends. This running around was getting you nowhere. Sighing irritable, reaching your limit get ready to just make your own way notice some people fleeing.

Perfect!

Sprinting, follow after them. Being careful to remain hidden from them as well. This was good in two ways, one you that just churched your stomach. But, what could you do? Coming behind one of the people, hand out to snatch them back...withdraw. You couldn't do it. No matter how much it would...

Reaching outside, on the deck, get hit with a gust of cold air. Being dressed like this was not ideal in the cold. Wrapping yourself would have to wait. Right now you needed to get to the center. Running across the deck, in the opposite direction of Ronald and certain red-haired Reaper at the point of the ship.

Searching for the center, focal point of the ship, find it. Kneeling down behind the area, bite your finger hard, producing blood. Use it to marking on the floor, this was going to leave you nearly tired...but you needed to do it, after this you'd only have enough for somethings. Slamming your hands down, on the symbol those dark markings creep and tangle all through your body. Spread out from the symbol, give flash of gold hue...vanishes.

And it was just as you said, your strength was reduced. You could barely hold yourself, arms shaking and trembling...the pain came. Three times more. Biting down, refuse to cry, endure. This wasn't over, you still needed to get to Ciel and the others, standing...stagger a bit. Shake it off a bit. It didn't stop you from double and stars for a moment. That was okay, now, to find Ciel...they would or should be heading...in that...direction! Pinpointing him, hurry towards him.

Seconds after you left Sebastian comes into the wheelhouse. Quickly he studies over the blue prints, while closing the watertight doors. Deduces in nearly an hour the ship would sink completely. With that he makes his way to Ciel, stopping for a moment getting a whiff of a familiar scent. Took a quick detour, looking behind the wheelhouse, expecting to find something pink. To find nothing.

No one.

Only, he kneels down taking in a smell...blood. They where here, but not anymore. Studying the area, it wasn't long ago they had been here. They must have just left before he came, though which direction? And what was with the symbol in blood? So many questions, so little time.

Time he didn't have to waste, he needed to hurry back to his master. Takes off, in the opposite direction, you went.


	99. Chapter 99

Water gushed in the ship like a torrent, flooding with gallons upon gallons of artic water. The aftermath from the ship crashing into the treacherous iceberg, pierced the vessel deeply. Caused a gapping hole, allowing water to enter. It made quick work, filling areas of the ship.

That would explain the jerking and stalling the ship gave. That and the fact you heard someone shout (through all the panic) about ship hitting something large in the water and it was beginning to sink.

Wonderful.

Just wonderful, another thing to add to this chaotic trip. Shoving against those trying to leave, was like fighting against crashing wave. But, you managed, in some way or another. Some people you had to ram back, carefully of course, to get through. People where acting sporadic and erratic nearly caused you to lose focus on Ciel's location. Luckily you didn't. Shoving through the last few, get up and run down the First Class foyer into the hall. Stop abruptly at the infestation of dolls before you. Pounced, sinking their teeth into any living flesh unlucky to cross their path. The screams of the dead filled the hall like harpies, you to turn heel and run from the cries of pain and pleading. Each step you took, cringed lightly.

Apologizing softly for those unfortunate, they were not your concern or priority at the moment. Finding another way take it, only to come across the same sight as the hall. Though more gruesome and bloodier. The dolls had their victims, tearing at them. Mouths dripping with crimson, you could only stare at the dark liquid. Ignoring the screams of the devouring person, pleading for your assistance. The sound of torn flesh ripping from the bone, was enough to cause your stomach to gurgle.

"Please! Please help me!" The woman's hand gripped your ankle. You nearly jerked back, you thought she was dead. "Please!" She shrieked. Tears pouring out her chocolate eyes, mixing with her blood, staining her statin dress, curled in pain inflicted by doll's bite. Upon her leg, it ripped her skin right off.

Moved to her neck, she chocked upon her scream. Eyes burning with tears, yours downcast for a moment to the side. The woman wasn't sure what sure was coming next, holding onto hope that she'd be saved. The idea filled her with joy it managed to dull the pain and her circumstance slightly. Thank goodness, she breathed, released your ankle.

You attacked the doll, smashed its head effortless against the wall. The woman was overjoyed. "Thank you! Thank you so much." She cried happily. "I can't...you have...no idea..."

No, she had no idea at all. Standing from your kill, hand dripping with its remains...the woman's injuries where rather deep and severe, by your calculations she wouldn't make it...like a wounded horse it was best to put the creature out of their misery.

Right?

You bite down, cursing yourself...clenching your bloody hand. Why...you cried, but it was necessary...after all...the markings start to weave themselves on your arms...it's not like she would need any more, anyway. Turning around, raise a hand above the woman...this wasn't right...but...it was needed.

Ignoring the wrenching feeling from your stomach and screaming from your heart, plunge hand down. Silencing the woman before she could utter a single scream.

Not to far in the first class front hallway, two reapers, Ronald and the flamboyant Grell finished up the souls collected here. Opening his book to check, Ronald saw they collected everyone, stops, when he noticed something off.

"What's this?" Adjusting his glasses, double checks. Something was wrong, this wasn't right. "Hold on a second, why is this..."

"What is it?" An annoyed Grell asked. "I'd rather get this done."

Ronald didn't respond, he kept going over what off in his book. "...It's like before." He hummed. "...If that's true then...it wasn't their time yet..but..it's like they where...their time was...another doll? No. Then...what?"

Not taking kindly to being ignored, Grell shouts at their fellow reaper. "Hello! You know it's considered rude to ignore someone!"

Looking up from his book, Ronald finds a irritable Grell, staring back. Sharply. "Oh, sorry. I was just looking something over...something odd." Looking back at the book. "Something just doesn't seem..."Sighing, realizing this was going cause them overtime. Ronald leaves it alone. For now. "Next up is the third boiler room. We have to go down five floors."

Much to Grell's detest. "Five? That's so annoying!" Sighs. "It's almost time. Let's hurry up." Starts walking to their next collection.

On the way there, Ronald brought up about the moving corpse, wondering how they managed to move. Grell didn't really have much to say, other than that this was the reason they came to investigate. Ronald brought up something else, what he saw in his book. Grell stopped for a moment giving it a thought, the young reaper had brought it up before. With no answer, Grell shrugs complaining that was also added to their list. More work, wonderful.

Wonderful, indeed, you untie the wraps around your injuries. They where better, much better. Not a fickle of pain. Good. You'd be ready for them, though, you turn to the lifeless body of the woman, a pit sunk in your stomach. At her hollow-chalked body, she was no more than...at least twenty-five maybe twenty-six. Most likely a mother or someone's sister, family member. Now, she was...nothing.

But a black mark.

 _Forgive me,_ you pray, stepping over her body. Sniffle, wipe away the unfallen tears you wished to produced. Leave a trail of crimson on your cheek. Take a step, stop, hold yourself. Swallow hard, shaking your head.

If you could throw up, you would...that spreading grin loomed over you, they would be proud...but, unwrapping your arms look at your coated hands, would not. But, it was how you...how you managed to...if they hadn't...why did everything come with a cost? Why did it?

Shaking that aside, now wasn't the time to dwell on that, you needed to get to Ciel. To Lizzie too and the others, get them to safety and hopefully. Praying, running in the direction of Ciel (unaware eyes had spotted you), won't run into...them. You could spare Ciel that much at least. Coming to a staircase, descend to the next level. Reach it, find floors filled with water.

Now you wish, that you had shoes. It was freezing! Your toes curled. Thank goodness it reached just your ankles.

Why did you ripe your dress? Shivering, you'd do anything right now for coat or something? Okay, okay, you rub our hands together to warm them, standing here wasn't going to get you to Ciel any faster. Treading through the water, moving floating items aside, felt Ciel's presence close. He was here somewhere...

"Ciel!" you call for him, peering into an empty room. Find nothing but a floating mulled body. He wasn't in here. "Ciel! Ciel! Lizzy!"

You call for her. Nothing.

"Ciel! Lizzy! Snake!"

Nothing. Not even when you entered a few rooms, found nothing and no one. Your heart drops a little. Where could he...where could they be? Did you locate him wrong? You weren't sure...

Maybe he couldn't here you, none of them. If that was the case then, there was one who would. Swallowing quickly, not your first choice but, if would help you find the others, find Ciel then...it was worth. And hopefully they too where alright. Shut your eyes and shout."Sebastian! Sebastian! Where are you?"

Slowly your eyes open and chin falls. He didn't come. Nor did he response. No one did. You were stupid to believe he'd actually respond, no doubt he was going to Ciel right now. Maybe he found him? If he did, that would be great, Ciel would be safe and Lizzy too! Snake as well. They'd all be safe and heading to the deck right now. Yes, that was it. They were heading to the deck right now, while you remained here in second class hall. In this cold and death filled water.

Still, a part of you urged you to keep going. To search for them. Treading further through the water, moving some more items out the way (thank goodness the water washed off some of the blood). Hear a familiar moaning sound from behind. Your heart stopped, turning around slowly, stare at five dolls. Standing over you, mouths open plunged their teeth at your throat!

At that moment, Ciel with Lizzy crawl their way through the air duct, reach the vent. It took some time, but Ciel got it to open, to fall out, right into Sebastian's hold.

"Sebastian!"

The butler smiled at the young Lord. "Please excuse my tardiness. Are you two injured?"

"Ciel protected me, so I'm fine!" Lizzy smiles. From the air duct.

Sebastian helps her down. "What about my aunt and the others?" Ciel inquired.

"They are unharmed." Sebastian informs him. "Lady Harmony and Lord Miguel where delivered safely in the arms of your aunt and the others. I tired to guide them to a safer place, but they said they wanted to rescues passengers...an-"

"That's just like mother!" Lizzy said. "As long as they're all together they will be fine. Thank you, Sebastian."

"Not at all. Though," he clears his throat. Ciel arches a brow. "I regret to inform you, my Lord, the Baroness slipped from my grasp. She is currently about the ship, her whereabout unknown. At the moment."

That wasn't what Ciel wanted to hear. Glared at the demon. "What do you mean-HATCHOO!" Sneezed.

Sebastian offers his jacket to him, Ciel declined. Sebastian tries to get him to reconsider due to his asthma, Ciel hushes him before Lizzy could hear. "Well, then," Sebastian begins to escort Ciel and Lizzy. "the lifeboats are being prepared as we speak. Let's hurry to the de-"

"We've got to find, May!" Lizzy said. "If she's still roaming the ship, then she could be in danger! Ciel."

"Yes, you're right, we can't leave her behind." He agreed. "Sebastian, we'll look for my cousin first, then, head to the lifeboa-"

Before he could finish, a loud buzzing motor sound heard above, growing closer was heard. Grell and Ronald drop down from the ceiling. A killer stretched smile etched on Grell's face towards Sebastian.

"Found you, hottie."


	100. Chapter 100

Tick Toc. Tick Toc.

Hickory Dickory Doc...

The mouse ran up the clock, the clock struck twelve and the mouse ran down...Hickory Dickory Doc..

Time was ticking away, little by little it would fade.

And you couldn't have that, not yet at least. Clenching a broken off chair leg, raise it high with a mighty swing, smashed a doll's head against the wall. Slowly release a shuttered breath. Drop the make-shift weapon into the artic water, that was the last of them...so far...you hoped at least until you got out of this place. No doubt there was still more, if you could just find the others and make sure they get to safety, these dolls could sink to Hell for all you cared.

Enough was enough.

Taking a moment to catch your breath, try to ignore the now inflicted injuries from the dolls. Scratches here and there, a bite on your forearms. It wasn't that bad, but burned and bled just a bit, teeth imprint there. Another bite, more like a nibble on your neck where one of them almost managed to sink their teeth in. That one you just ripped their head off. Resting a rubbing hand over the area, wince just a bit from its sting. How much more could you actually take of this?

Honestly?

Closing your eyes for a moment, things...life was so simple before...all this...all you wanted was just to make life safe and well for Harmony. She'd always be happy, her life was what mattered. That was it...at first now...there where more lives that became important. Lives that needed to remain a part of Harmony's life. Lives that you owed a great deal...at least one of them...it was only right. After all you where a factor in their shorten lives...and if..bite your quivering lip, crumple at the weighted memory...if he..if Ciel knew...you had your reason not wanting to go with him when he came for you and Harmony. The second your eyes laid on him...the moment you stood before him back in the cottage...he nothing but a boy. A boy who's life you...if you knew that then maybe you would have chosen another place to go. But, would it have mattered? Would it really, after all time was a tricky thing. There was always a price to pay if it was tampered with.

Your eyes fall to your shaking dark crimson covered hands, a price you knew all to well. They where here...there was no doubt about that, even through this cold water you could feel their presence, it was colder. A caving shiver ran down your spine, just knowing, your heart staled and clenched. Even after all this time...they still...no. Shake it off.

Push off the wall, the others. They needed to be found, that was your main concern right now. Nothing else. Wading through the halls, the chill of the water no long really an issue. Besides the slight quivering of your lips. The only way you got through was through warm moments...memories that slightly brought a smile light smile to you.

And a soft chuckle.

That time when Harmony was two almost going on three, wanted to help you in collect eggs in the chicken coop. Ended up covered in nothing but feathers, came out clucking. You weren't sure how, barely took your eyes off her. She came running out flapping those arms, the moment Madam Red arrived. The woman was stunned for a moment, then burst out laughing. You on the other hand where to say the least...embarrassed. But, eventually ended up laughing. Another time, you chuckled again, Harmony was demanding a piggy back ride from Madam Red's butler. Who reluctantly gave it to her under the orders of Madam Red. The girl was having a blast being up so high.

Afterwards she insisted on playing ball with the butler which ended the poor man, being hit in the face over and over again. Which Harmony felt horrible for and tried to nurse him back to health. Madam Red though enjoyed the whole thing. Laughing her head off. Harmony did enjoy the company of that butler, whenever she spotted him, tackled him like a happy pup. Not caring if he was carrying something. She found him funny. He though had an odd way of trying to tell her or get her to love the color red, as well strike odd poses. Especially when it came flipping the hair over her shoulder.

No, not in here. You peer into another room, they where on this floor. You could feel it, getting closer. So far you hadn't come across any more dolls, thank goodness. Hopefully Harmony was safe.

She had to be, she was with Edward. And he promised many times he'd keep her safe. _If she's with Edward, then,_ you smile reassuringly at the thought, envisioning him doing as such. Standing strong and bold, fighting off anything that dared come close to Harmony. _There's nothing to worry about. Edward will keep her safe, I know he will. Thank you, Edward._

The ship shakes and levels, your balance is knocked over from the shift. The ship was sinking further, the water rose. Now to your mid-thighs and you where completely soaked. Wonderful. At least your hands and arms where somewhat clean. Though for how long? Was the real question. Shivering a bit more, stand up and wrap your arms around yourself. To provide heat, it only did so much. After a few minutes stop and continue. Coming to a fork in the hall.

Right or left? Calling for them wouldn't do you any good. Even so, you do so anyway. "Ciel! Lizzy! Snake! Sebastian!"

Nothing, sighing, take a moment and pinpoint Ciel. Yes, you could feel him and Sebastian. Lizzy too. But you focused on Ciel only. He was...right. Taking that choice push through. Moving floating debris, furniture, and even corpses. So leathery and swollen. So sad.

You neck, started to singe. Taking a moment rub it away. A gesture that only did so much and aggravated the injuries on your forearms. Pain shot like an arrow through your arms. For a moment paralyzed them. After a moment, hold them. You used up nearly all you collected to revert the damage from before. What you needed to help you for later. Not thinking when you killed the dolls to take away their...time.

Damn!

The dolls only provided so much, a live person though...would provide much more. Then again..that was just sick and wrong. It wasn't right, it never was. But, it was how you managed to survive, not to mention a part of you craved after you gave in with that woman. God rest her soul...her time was beautiful, you had to admit. And no doubt her...beloved husband would miss her dearly.

 _It's the only way you'll survive._

Their chackling voice urged you. Standing behind you, looming over. Harmony's infant cries in the back, the only time they moved from you was to tend to her. Surprisingly they managed to sooth her and raise a laughter from her. They'd come back, brining her with them. Cradling her in the arms of their dark robes, they stood so close..so close..the stench of death on them. It made sense really considering where they housed themselves and their profession. Both current and previous. From there they'd lean in, you could feel their breath brush upon your skin. That caused it to crawl, they knew it and a curved smile etched on their lips. The same words would come out, urging and urging...pushing and pushing for you to do it. Just so they could see. Reminding you that you'd already done it once, the moment you and Harmony arrived. Though it took a bit of time, it happened. Your hands, they shook, trembled over the body that laid before you. The person that laid before you...inside your cringed and cried. Screaming, while outside you remain as cold at frosted steel.

Procced in the heinous act.

Madam Red always wanted to know why you wanted to live in the country side, in that small town, away from...so many. You hadn't heart to tell her.

God, you needed to fix this...these injuries. No, you needed to find Ciel. Find the others, about to tear more of your dress realized it wouldn't be the best idea. Lord knows if Ciel saw you, he'd just...turn redder than a tomato. Lizzie would either faint or be like Ciel. Sebastian...your head shook violently. You'd rather not think about that. Sighing, you'd just have to endure.

Maybe though, looking to the water, it was cold enough to sooth the pain. Swallowing, with a low growl kneel down dip your forearms in the water. Cold shot right through you, you nearly pulled your arms out. But, didn't. Cupping some water bring it up and pour in your neck a few times. Till the burning stopped. With that taken care of, get up and continue.

Walking wasn't getting you anywhere faster, so you picked up speed and started to run, realizing how close you where getting. "Ciel! Ciel!" Your heart pounded against your chest with each step and closing distance. "Ciel! Ciel! Lizzy! Snake! Sebastian! Can you hear me?"

There was no answer. You kept up your calling, they where close..all of them. More concerned with finding them, didn't pay attention, hit your foot on something. Trip and fall to the floor. Creating a huge splash. Soaking yourself, yet again. So much for reflexes, picking yourself up, with your hair obscuring your vision like some sort of shaggy dog. Didn't dull your hearing.

"May! You're alright!" Lizzy cried. Rushed over to you, by the time you parted your hair to see, get tackled by her and end back in the water (thank goodness her sword didn't nic). Re-re-soaked. You thought Harmony's hugs where tight, Lizzy's was like a steel clamp. No, she squeezed tighter, it was more like a steel python.

You could barely breath or move for that matter. She hadn't let you go. Crying on you relived to see you, now really wasn't the time, but apparently it was. "OH!" She exclaimed. "I thought the worst. I really did! The thought of losing you was beyond anything. Are you alright?" You couldn't answer with lack of air. "Are you injured?" Her hug was causing them to flare. "May, please say something!"

As you struggled to breath, Sebastian carrying an injured Ciel, with Snake standing by their side, just watch. Ciel could have said something but he waited, smirking with his eye at your suffering, for his own amusement. Even Sebastian. You managed to shot them a glare, for a moment, over Lizzy's crying. After a few more moments of your suffering Ciel coughs breaking it up.

"Lizzy."

She stopped.

"We don't have time for this right now." He told her, while his eye feel to each of your injuries. "We must hurry to the lifeboats."

She nods. "Yes, of course." Turned back to you, tears in her eyes. "I-I'm just so happy," she starts to wipe away her tears. "that you're alright. I was so worried."

Ignoring your throbbing throat, give her a warm smile, reach out and wipe tears away. "Thank you," rest a light hand on her cheek. Her hand grasps it. Giving it a light squeeze. "I apologize, I didn't mean to make you worry." Pull her into an comforting embrace. She melted in it for a moment. "Did you keep Ciel safe?"

She nods in your chest. You chuckle. "Thank you, Lizzy. I'm glad you kept him a little bit safe."

Ciel's eye narrows at your jab. Sebastian held in his laughter. Snake goes over to help you and Lizzy up. You had him get her first then you, the second you rose, everyone saw the toll you endured. The scratches, injuries, dried blood, and markings. Further tattered clothing, Ciel (despite the rising red on his face at your...nearly racy appearance, had to shut his eye to look away) bit down on his lip.

"Ciel?" you noticed his reaction. Call to him softly. "Ciel."

He heard you, but refused to look at you, both because of how you looked and for other reasons. Didn't open his eye to look at you, until he felt a soft touch on his cheek that, for a moment, reminded him of his mother. Shot his eye open, found you standing over him, gazing down him with soft joy. And a smile, a smile that you only gave to Harmony. Was now given to him.

"I am so glad you're alright." you said in voice so gentle he thought for a moment, he touched with silk. He was about to respond, stopped himself. You addressed another. "Thank you, Sebastian. For keeping them safe, you too, Snake." Look at them both. "Of course I am happy you two are fine as well."

It was sincere, not an ounce of malice behind those, Sebastian noticed. Even the smile you gave to him and Snake was pure. But, he noticed...there was something small about that smile, the corner of it was quivering. It wasn't from the cold water, clearly you had become immune to it. It was something else. But, what?

"Enough of this!" Ciel said. "Let's hurry up to the others."

At his words your heart dropped, and softness you had slightly flicked with dullness. Again Sebastian noticed. "Yes, you are correct. We should get you all up there." You agree with him, walk to Lizzy, she latches onto your arm. Snuggling close. You give her a light pat. "Let's go."

With everyone together, head to the deck. You took the back, just in case and for...another reason. Lizzy took front, you asked her too, she had her swords, one which she offered to you. You took it. Sebastian, Ciel, and Snake remained in the center. So far no run ins with the dolls. That was good, at least they'd be able to get to the deck safety. You wouldn't be able to go with them, clenching the hilt of the sword, you couldn't...not yet. They where still here...and if they where then you had to make sure to...end it. Even if you went down with them...down with this ship.

You had wonderful moments and time with everyone, close your eyes for a moment, reflect on it all. Yes, it was all wonderful. All the wonderful people you've meet, the life you've managed to build for Harmony. She'd be taken care of, she'll have a family and...so many people that love her. Ciel will have that loves him like a brother, chuckling for a moment. Ciel an older brother. He was going to have his hands full. Harmony would have Finnan and Snake there, her best friends. And the others, too. They'd make sure she grows up well and proper. All of them.

Yes, all of them. Opening your heavy eyes, hold in the sobs rising, swallow it. "We're almost there!" Lizzy announces excitedly.

Your heart dropped and pace began to slow. It hadn't gone unnoticed. "Baroness, are you alright?" Sebastian asked.

"Yes," you answer quickly. "just injuries acting up. That's all. No need to worry."

His brows pinch. Your breathing had become different...and heart rate. It was faster. Tighter. What where you thinking? No, what where you going to do? He wondered, what weren't you saying? Why had your injuries changed places?

His eyes slide back to you, remained. You felt them but refused to meet them. Remaining focused on the task ahead. He noticed that too, you would normal meet his eyes. Just what where you...

"We made it!" Lizzy exclaims, running up the stairs to the deck, Snake follows her.

Sebastian and Ciel. You as well, all the way and once in the crowds. Stopped. "I'm sorry.." Turn heel and head back.


	101. Chapter 101

Damn it!

Ciel cursed in his thoughts, out of all the things...idiotic things she had to do...this was one of them. Slipping back among the passengers, she separated herself from him and the others. She was suppose to get into the lifeboats with the others, to safety...not turn heel and throw herself back into a dangerous situation. It was bad enough she refused to accompany Sebastian the first time to safety, released herself and ran back to search for him and the others. Now, she did it again, he wanted her to get to safety, but she again...refused.

Was that it? He pondered, being carried by Sebastian down the first class passenger hallway, due to his injured ankle. They still had business to finish up in the ship.

One being finding something and now another tracking and finding the whereabouts of his rather foolish elder cousin, May. That damn girl just...she wasn't thinking. What in the world could propel her to make such a irrational decision?

Again, Ciel couldn't help but wonder why she refused. Thinking further about it, there was that look in her eyes, the tone of her voice held a despondent tremor despite her trying to mask it. He could hear it slip through and the way she'd move her trembling hand behind her back or clench it. She even seem to be standing on her toes, ready to spring for something, he wasn't sure. This was far beyond being reckless, Ciel realized...she seem to be guarded in some ways. It was nearly almost the same, that day, the day they meet for the first time. Her adamant resistance in coming with them, as instructed by his, their, late Aunt's request.

Yes, thinking about it, it was the same. There was a certain tremor in her, he recalled. He hadn't question it back then, not thinking much of it. Other than she was just nervous, but in reality...she was scared..about something or was it...

Ciel didn't have time to finish his thought, something or better someone caught his attention. They stepped out into the hall, holding a glass of wine, dressed in a all so familiar white elegant suit. Their lavender eyes meet Ciel's and Sebastian, who stop and stare back.

It was Count Lord of Durett, Aleistor Chamber.

Aleistor had not recollection of either of them. "Hm? Who are you? How do you know my name?"

Ciel and Sebastian just look on. Either way Aleistor flattered. "Oh well considering I'm well-known in society as the incarnation of beauty, I suppose it's rare for someone not to know me."

Ignoring that, Sebastian asked the man, "Please allow me to ask, why is someone such a place?"

Alesiter's lips moved into a smile. Gestured behind him at peculiar device being carried by four men. "You know, there are is something I absolutely want to protect, even is means risking my life on this sinking ship." He kept going. Saying more than he needed. "Actually, those corpses are just like puppets to me...Opps," he realized too much slipped out. "I guess I spoke too much...well then, excuse me."

He begins walking off with the men and device. Stopped when Sebastian recited the Aurora Society's greeting. Aleistor joined completing it, once done all Sebastian and Ciel strike the pose, Aleistor too, in his own way. Right then it clicked with the clueless man, he remembered Ciel and Sebastian as members. Acknowledged them. Ciel inquired about the device, if it could stop the corpses. A odd question that made Alesitor rather suspicious on how they knew such a thing. They said nothing.

It didn't matter, Aleistor told them if they wanted to know to follow him. They do so. Carefully listening to Aleistor speak of the coming of a new Aurora Society, thanks to medicine. All the while Sebastian and Ciel ponder how they could get he device away from the man, get interrupted by a snicker. It came from one of people carrying the device.

Looking closer Ciel was surprised at who it came from. "Undertaker!? What are you doing here?"

The lean man clad in predominantly black robe, the bangs of long grey hair, obscured his eyes, sat on top of his head a incredibly long black hat. He kept snickering. Addressed Ciel's question.

"While I was escaping I was asked to help carry this and then you did that 'Phoenix' thing again."

"Forget that right away!" Ciel flustered. Only added more snickers from the Undertaker before settling. Hummed a rather familiar tune, that caught Sebastian's ear. Stopped when Ciel leaned in close and whispered. "By the way do you happen to know how to activate this?"

A grin curled on Undertaker's lips. "Who knows~ How will this thing be of any help I wonder. Oh!" He exclaimed, moved his head left then right as if in search of something. "It seems your missing someone."

Ciel rose a brow. "What?"

Undertaker snickering lowered just a bit. His grin curled more. "That ebony flower of yours." Ciel wasn't following, Sebastian though...Undertaker continued. "I heard among mummers of others, you happened to inherit two new additions recently."

It clicked. "Are you speaking of my cousins?"

Undertaker nods. "Yes, didn't you have one that was with you just awhile ago, all dressed in black. Like an ebony flower. Where did she run off too I wonder? With her time being very, limited. One would think she'd want to remain by side of something precious and dear. Unless she's trying to get more time."

His words made no sense to Ciel, yet for another the man's unusual words was paid attention to carefully. They get ready to inquire on what Undertaker meant, held it back. Reached the first class passenger lounge. The device was set down, Ciel and Sebastian wait for it to be activated.

"Are you going to activate it?" Ciel asked Aleistor.

"Not yet. The cast is still incomplete."

"The cast?" Sebastian repeated.

Just then, Rian appears (along with two others) overhead. Yelling at Aleistor. "AH! Bastard! Why did you take the device?!"

Unphased, Aleistor welcomes the doctor. "Welcome Ryan," arms wide open. "I was waiting for you. Tonight the empire you built will collapse like Pompeii and in its place, my new realm will be born."

Rian was confused.

"With the power of the device I will create a new empire!"

Ciel and Sebastian where not just as confused as Rian.

"The one who conquered eternity shall rule over everyone else with corruption and decadence! It will be called..The Aurora Empire!"

With their chainsaw reeving, and long red hair flowing. Grell suggest another idea. While Ronald complains what Aleistor wants to do was too complex. "I'll pain him red right away." Grell said eagerly holding up his chainsaw.

About to act, to be quickly stopped by Ronald. Aleistor held his glass threatening over the device, ready to pour the wine. "Don't you care about the device?" Everyone stopped. "This is real 'power' I win against you all with one glass of wine!" Laughs.

Irate by the man's behavior and the man himself, the urge to kill him was all to tempting. Sebastian muttered his intent to Ciel, who told him wait while understanding his feelings of belligerence. Before anything could be done, the dolls abruptly barge in. Breaking through walls, doors, nearly everything! The situation now high, Ciel snaps at Aleistor to activate the device.

The man refused. Unless they all call him Caesar. Having a change of heart, Ciel ordered Sebastian to kill the man. Sebastian repeated what Ciel told him, to wait and understanding his feelings. They weren't the only ones either to become irritated by Aleistor. Grell and Roland. With their hands full, including Sebastian, battling against the dolls, coming from all sides. Aleistor stood on top watching them, comparing himself to that of Emperor Nero. Enough was enough, Ronald reaching his limit offered to kill the man, was stopped by Grell who berated him from stopping him earlier.

Turned snapped at Aleistor. "Hey you make that thing work already!"

"Fine." Aleistor thinly smiled. "It's time to found my New Empire. Come on everybody. Show me the dance of the Phoenix to pledge your loyalty to the emperor!"

Destine fell on the others faces. Murderously. Each of them Ciel, Sebastian, Ronald, and Grell agreed to kill him. To be stopped by the Undertaker who made a point.

"Oh no. Are you sure you don't want to know how that device works?" He snickered pleasurably.

Adhering his words, the four of them had no other choice. The moment Aleistor begins reciting his version the Aurora Society's greeting and struck a poise, his poise. The others join him, reluctantly. Pleased by this Aleistor presses the button on the device, finding it didn't work. A shock to everyone.

"So it wasn't you who built it?" Ciel shouted angrily at the man.

"How could I build something like this?" Aleistor slightly shrugged. "I just decided to borrow it."

Earned a shout from Rian.

Enraged and furthered irritated, Grell turns his chainsaw after killing some dolls, to Aleister. "What useless farce." He demeans the two men, advances on Aleister. Ignoring Ronald's shouts of not killing humans. Chainsaw drawn back, a wicked and gleeful smile ran on his lips. Swings his weapon down on the cowering man.

Expecting blood and screams, gets neither of those. Before Grell is able to land a blow, Undertaker comes in and covers Aleister with one hand, stopping Grell's attack. Shocking everyone.

Undertake chuckled slightly. "It's been a while since I've laughed so much. To lose such an amusing man would be like losing the whole world to me...don't you agree? Shinigami?"

Bewildered by this Grell and the fact his Death Scythe cannot cut him, jumped back just as Undertaker whirls around, revealing hidden under his robes. Weapons, sotobas, throws them at Grell. Which they block with their Death Scythe. The sotobas shot up penetrate the glass ceiling above them, showering down shattered pieces of glass like crystal rain. Sebastian instantly covers Ciel.

"How sad it would be should laugher disappear." Undertaker said, running a hand up and through his bangs, revealing his greenish-yellowish eyes. The same as Grell and Ronald.


	102. Chapter 102

It was a utter shock, he couldn't believe it. Ciel stared wide-eyed at the Undertaker. A Grim Reaper the whole time, how did he miss it? The man gave no indication he was one. From what Ciel knew, he seem far from any traces of a Reaper. Yes, the man seem to enjoy his job over the dead, the young Earl just thought that was it. Not, all this. Then again...still Ciel remained shocked no matter what his mind tried to make sense of.

"You've been hiding yourself well." Sebastian said. "Since you kept your eyes hidden, I never noticed it either."

Grell agreed with a surprised Ronald who pointed out the similar eyes, Undertaker shared. "Yes. There's no mistaking it that yellowish-green glimmer. A Grim Reaper."

Undertaker laughed with light nostalgic and thin smile. "How nostalgic, it's been half a century since someone last called me that."

Before anything else could be said, Rian interrupts running over to Undertaker. "What's the meaning of this, Undertaker?" He demanded. "Didn't you tell me that we could control the corpses as long as have this device!?"

Undertaker smiled, a finger to his lower lip. "Is that sooo?"

"Did you fool me? Was it all a lie?"

"But you see I thought it was funny, since you were trying to bring the dead back to life in all seriousness." Undertaker smiled uncaringly, with a light humorous in his eyes. Gave a little shrug. "You were the perfect person for my purpose."

Rian was stunned. Undertaker kept going, delight and laughter in his voice. "So our goal of making the entire world healthier? That's your goal isn't it? Also," his smiled curled. "You couldn't perform the resurrection of human beings with that of medicine that you possess. Though, one has found another method." His eyes slide quickly to Ciel for a second, return to Rian. "In my book, from the moment you relied on my skills that can't be called medicine anymore. The kind of guy who would use a treatment he doesn't even understand on his patients is no longer a doctor you see."

Stunned Rian falls to his knees of the burying words. "No...no way.."

With a hand Undertaker pats Rian's head lightly. "You were a good boy who honestly believed in my story..don't worry," he whispered. "you're not the only one."

"So in other words," Ciel pieced together. "you're the mastermind behind this Aurora Society's human resurrection experiments...Undertaker!"

Undertaker's smile curled a little more. Held a finger to his own lips. "It's a secret." Softly cackled. "So I'll tell you, along with another. That will quite surprise." His eyes cast up for a moment, in the opposite direction Ronald stood his smile for a moment turned into a smirk. Returned back to Ciel.

All ears and eyes fall and stay on the man. He began. "Is what I'd like to but by doing that phoenix pose you've paid me for an awful amount of information. It's true that I was the one who made these moving corpses."

"Why?" Ciel demanded.

"Ah, yes...at first it was probably just my curiosity towards humans. Humans are 'a flesh body' and 'a soul ' if you bring these two together, one can exist among the living and keep on documenting their life's memories in the 'Cinematic Record' and when the flesh body withers and the Grim Reaper collect this souls, the record ends there and the living become the dead. Grim Reaper take the soul from the body according to a list, causing an end to the kaleidoscope. Day in day ou, peacefully, indifferently. I had lived that Grim Reaper life for a long time, when one day I thought. What would happen if the end had a continuation? What would happen to the flesh body if you were to connect a continuation to the memories that had come to an end without the soul? The body and brain that holds the memories are in this world."

"You edited the records?" Grell asked.

Undertaker points to some of the dolls, still coming. Chuckling a bit. "Well then how about you take a look at their records with your own abilities?"

Grell does, sliced a doll seeing two Cinematic Records. One of when they where alive and the other when they continued moving. Once they died. And at the end of the records the Undertaker appeared making goofy poses. They along with Sebastian where appalled by what they saw. Unable to see Ciel demanded to know what was happening.

With his smile still on, Undertaker explained further. "The end of mark the cinematic records that arrives along with every death. By connecting these fake records to them, I made it so that **end** would never come. Though unless it's stolen. Somehow the body mistakenly thinks that life is still continuing and starts moving again without a soul! And if you do that all living beings instinctively try to fill up whatever they lack. If your body gets wounded, it will close it up. If the spirit feels lonely one will seek others in order to fill this emptiness. The same with time."

His eyes quickly slide back upward towards the balcony, lingered their for a littler longer. Hummed that familiar nursery rhyme. Tuned Sebastian's attention further. Grell's too.

Undertaker kept going. "That's why they also instinctively seek what they lack..." his hands form a heart. "In order to find a 'soul' they will try and open up the bodies of the living. To settle the balance of the nearing-ending cinematic record, you see. It's nearly identical to another."

"Is that why they came after our souls even though they have no hearing or sight!" Ciel concluded.

"It's impossible for them to make another's soul theirs. It's the same with them and time," he side tracked with a sigh and light shrug. Returned back to topic at hand. though..I can tamper with their records. Just as they do with time." Side tracked again, returned. Though continued to merge the two. "I experimented a lot. But most of them never became anything more than flesh dolls without a self. Happen with them too, at first, though actually the first time was..well I suppose selfish accident. They began to tamper too, trying to figure out how to make time work for them, so they could-"

"Just what are you talking about?" Ciel demanded.

Undertaker held up another finger to his etched lips. "Don't be rude and interrupt. I did promise you a story. Let me finish, now where was I? Oh yes," he jumped back to talking about the corpses. "That's why I call them not living. The Bizarre Dolls and not dead."

"How perverse can you be?" Ciel said disgusted.

"I'm not the only one," Undertaker sings, waving a finger, walked up the stairs of the foyer. Brushing off Ciel's comment and prying eye wanting to know what he meant by his last comment. The amusement glimmered in Undertaker's eyes. This was just too rich. Kept going. "That you can't understand this beauty just means you're still to young earl..but, they did." His eyes brighten for a moment. "Until, well..."he shrugged. Took a doll and held her. Swaying back and forth. As if dancing, leaned his head lighting on hers. A glimmer of past yearning in his eyes. Closed his eyes for a moment, hummed softly.

No one knew what just came over the man, trapped in this swooning. "Precious memories." He said softly, with a slight...very light shiver. "So much exchanging of intimate pleasures. We learned so much from one another, deeply. Had to be careful not to wake...the our little mouse." His eyes open at the confusion of others. Especially Ciel's. Only softened, his stretched smile. Chuckled softly. "Do you know why it's called the Aurora Society? Why I named it so? It's was to retain a bit of piece and hopefully bring them back. You know, we use to," he held the doll closer, giving it a slight squeeze. Exhaled faintly. "Ah, I shouldn't go into details. I wonder if that soft hair of theirs smells like spring? It's been some time since I've held them so close. My..."

He stopped. Too much was coming out. "Look at me, the story was taking over. Now," he returns back the main topic. Though both where equally important. "This beautifully stitched skin as white as wax, just like when they were alive. Their mouths that cannot clamour nosily or tell lies any longer." His fingers intertwined with the dolls. Another moment of the story nearly slipped out, he caught himself. Swallowed it back down. "Aren't they all far more beautiful than when they were alive?"

Repulsed Ciel cringed slightly. "It makes me sick!"

"That's what you say, but...there're humans who want these Bizarre Dolls too you know?"

Ciel and the others where astounded by this.

All the more entreating for Undertaker. "What do you think?" He muses. "It's the best animal weapon there is, right? That eccentric bunch said they wanted to see till what extent they could use them. So we decided on experimenting by throwing the same amount of humans and Bizarre Dolls together on luxury cruise ship. Let them kill each and see how man survive on each end?"

"Quite deranged." Sebastian said.

Undertaker's smile spread further. "So are they, you'd be surprised. Anyway I never though we'd crash into an icebergs. Having quit being a Grim Reaper, I don't own the list anymore."

"I see." Sebastian realized. "You mean this ship was never headed for America." Undertaker smiled more. Giving some what of an answer.

That didn't sit well with Grell. "The more he says the more I know I can't let this pass."

"I know right." Ronald agreed. "Grim Reapers distorting the way of Death' is totally impossible. Though he doesn't have glasses. Is he one of those 'deserters' you see sometimes?"

Grell didn't care. "He can be anything for all I care. It's against the rules for Grim Reapers to come to the world and meddle with life and death maters."

The irony. "The quickest way to get him to cough up how the moving corpses work is probably to just tie him up and hand him over to the bosses...also..Even more than this being against the rules of crime of hurting a maiden's face!" Revved up his chainsaw attacked Undertaker. "No matter how hot you might be, I can't forgive you for that!"

Undertaker easily blocks Grell's attack. Ronald comes in from behind to assist Grell, gets kicked aside by Sebastian.

"What the hell Bassy!?" Grell seethed at the demon.

Who responded calmly fixing his glove. "I'd be in trouble if I let you guys hall him off."

"We also have a duty to present him the truth before the queen." Ciel added. "We can't let him get away!"

"So you see," Sebastian said, smirking and fixing his glove. "We'll be the ones to take him into custody."

That was not going to happen. This was a problem between Grim Reapers, no outsiders. Grell told them to stay away. But, orders where orders given by his master, Sebastian was not. It was his job as a butler. So may it be, neither party would hold back in the capture of their prey.

Taking amusement, yet again at the situation before him, Undertaker giggled. His eyes look up again once more at the balcony. Smirked fondly. "You know, I never did get a chance to finish the rest of the story. Would you like to know?" Directed the question to Ciel. Who remained stoic, but his eye flickered with a yearning. "Wonderful-"

"Who cares!" Grell snarled, slashed down with his chainsaw.

Undertaker moved, evading the three attack wave from the trio. Mused. "But, it's such a wonderful story. You know earl, you should really be careful you let into your home. Into your family."

Ciel's eye narrowed. "What do you mean?"

Dodging another attack, Undertaker just smiled. "Where to begin? Where did it began? Correction, when. It was on a cold day of winter, actually, now that I think about it...it was nearing winter really. The chill heavy in the air, in the dark. When it happened. When I found them, oh poor thing really. So cold and shivering on that cold, damp ground. Hanging on by a thread." He paused, for a moment. "When they came, it was like a rippling effect. One that had spread out further than needed. It coast someone dear, for their selfish act. Of self-preservation. But, they didn't care. Considering the time they stole, did you ever wonder, the strangeness of your cousins?"

Ciel's eye narrowed further.

Undertaker kept going. "No records of adoptions, now actual record of their home before. They just..it was as if they just instantly popped up." He evaded again, jumping back. Without a sweat. "Of course that Aunt of yours covered that trail. But, I'm sure before you fetched them, you did your own research, just not.."his voice lowers with a grin. "all the way."

"Wait a minute!" Ronald caught on rather late. "Are you talking about, May?"

Undertaker just looked at him. Before dodging another attack. "Have you wondered or noticed anything strange about, them? Hmm?" He directed back to Ciel. Who remained stoned. But there was fury building in that blue eye of his's. "I'm sure by now you've seen those markings. Oh, you have. How their garden grew despite all around them? Healthy people from their town? Life that just radiated without a single worry, but, the moment they left it just..."

"Died!" Ronald gasped.

"I suppose one can call it that. Did you know earl, that the youngest was known for become sick...sick to death. There where so many times death came knocking at the door. But, it never took the precious mouse. She was always happy and healthy. Yet, there where times she'd have nightmares and talk about a 'Bad Man' or just zone out. Now, why is that? Even the eldest did so, have you ever noticed them in a moment of pain. Briefly. Did they pass out and remain in a state of comatose for a bit?"

Yes.

"So you did," a light laugh slipped from Undertaker's lips. "and yet you knew no medical reason why. They suddenly awoke. You know time is a fickle thing, it can be stolen easily as it is given. Yet, at the same time, it cause immense guilt. Guilt that has been eating them alive since day one, of course they became disgusted for a brief moment at what they did, only to be crushed by the real truth later. They eventually learned to survive in a new place. Stealing to live. To stay. After all it's nature."

"Just what are you getting at?" Ciel demanded with Sebastian. Who's kick did not land.

"Ebony flowers are not just beautiful to look at," Undertaker said. "they are more than what is seen on the surface. In order for them to stay in such a condition, they kill anything around them. Take it. Ah," he sighs. Again fondly. Land his eyes on Ciel. "my beautiful Ebony Flower."

Sprung back suddenly. Before something sharp pierced him. Just smirked, looked up. The battle halted, heads turn to the balcony find golden-yellow eyes harder than still and darker than coal glaring sharply at Undertaker.

Snarling at him. Point a bloody finger at him. Speak in a voice so dark and cold, a chill filled the room. "Say one more word and I'm going to also rip your tongue out. You bastard."

* * *

 **Okay this is just something I would like to know from those who want to answer. Would you like me to do a Black Butler/Harry Potter story with May, Ciel, and Harmony? The others will be included.**

 **Or a modern day life style with everyone? Let me know.**


	103. Chapter 103

What was meant to be a three way battle between the supernatural, quickly become single one. The moment you made your presence known, standing above the others with the sword Lizzy gave you at your side, coated if not covered in rotten crimson that was nearly equally splattered from head to toe. The sight of the color caused a few to give a double take for a moment.

You standing there, in a mixture of black and red (more so red) with eyes like ice and hard as steel, matched fittingly with the dark and impassive face now worn. Mirrored...that of...you truly inherited... There was not a single ounce of warmth or kindness Ciel or anyone could see. It made Undertaker's grin further and your hand on the hilt of the sword to tighten. The man saw it, the whiteness of your knuckles, that clenched further. The longer he stared.

Just one more word, one more gesture from him, was all it took to trigger you. Ciel thought for a moment he saw a flamed arrow fly the way you vaulted off the balcony at Undertaker. Never had he seen such fury blazing in those golden-yellow eyes before, yes there where times they fumed when it came to him or Harmony being irritating and stubborn or even at times at Sebastian showing the length of the detest towards him, but...never this...this rage...this anguish...disgusted anguish that screamed from your eyes and actions, Sebastian the others moved out the way the moment you landed and slashed the blade upward toward Undertaker who simply leaned back with ease. Grin and everything, that didn't stop you, those intense lessons and time with Francis paid off.

It was elegant as it was deadly.

It was hard to tell, for the others if they where were watching a ballet. The way your footing glided smoothly across the floor, the rotational movements was like watching a bladed whirlwind, the way you spun and attacked. You thrusted, slashed, and sliced at the Reaper, was easily avoided and easily blocked with a sotobas. Kept smiling in joying delight, comparing the engagement to dancing. That he missed oh _so_...much. If your eyes weren't red already, they now where a murderous red and growing. Something switched gears in you, Ciel saw it. Your footing became faster and strikes still elegant and flawless but also rather crazed.

Like an animal, a feral kind. Nothing but instinct, that wasn't all either. Ciel noticed those dark growing vine-like markings that appeared before, start to cover you. From neck to head, shoulder to finger, hip to toe. All over. The others noticed too, Ronald had to blink a few times along with Grell who pointed out in a whisper 'that was new.'

Whatever those markings, it wasn't sure what they where for, but quickly it was given a answer. For a moment, you switched from sword to a more comfortable method after Undertaker managed to knock the sword from your hold, took upon hand-to-hand strikes and kicks (sharp kicks) at the Reaper. Who just dodge them just as easily. Side stepped just in time avoiding a heavy hand thrust from you, instead a doll took the attack. And what happened made all eyes widen, it wasn't the fact the strength of the attack caused a part of the floor to cave in, no, it was what happened to the doll.

Those dark markings etched on the creature, as you held it by the throat and next thing it shriveled up. Was what Ciel saw, what Sebastian and Reapers saw was unbelievable. The records, Cinematic Records...their life was taken...no absorbed.

Right into you.

Undertaker grinned tastefully, applauding at a beautiful sight. Applauding that turned into appalling, Ciel nearly covered his mouth at the sight. Flinched just a bit the second you dropped the body, those markings on you glowed for a moment and you came to a stall for a moment.

Paused.

Eyes completely consumed in ebony, silenced washed over minus the groaning sounds of the dolls only to be over shinned by Undertaker's chackling giddy laughter. He walked right over to you, waving a hand before your face. There was no reaction.

Wonderful. His smile softly curled, it was still the same. He waved his hand before you again, taking notice. Mused. "Hmm, seems it's been quite some time since my Ebony flower has actually fed." Reached out a hand to you.

Instantly Ciel reacted. "Don't touch her!" He snarled.

Undertaker's hand drops with a shrug. Looked to the boy. Who's eye warned him, but also...there was something else. Undertaker noticed rising he was trying to swallow. The man couldn't help but give a short laugh. "Curious are we? Try as you may, I know you want hear the rest of the story. Or is that you have an indication on what all that I said? Hmm?"

Ciel didn't answer. Trying and doing his best to remain calm and leveled. Keeping his eye on Undertaker, while also trying to devise a plan and make sense of this all. As something inside...in his chest began to crack and slowly ooze. He couldn't let the pain get to him, not now.

"How do you know, May?" Ronald spoke up. Asking the question everyone wanted to know.

Undertaker turned his eyes to young Reaper, who despite his calm smile his eyes spoke differently. That could be said for someone else, Undertaker noticed the heat in their eyes.

How tiresome, did no one pay attention to the side story Undertaker spoke? He was clearly giving it away and now standing before them clear as day. The Ebony Flower. The definition he gave explained it all and May clearly demonstrated it. Guess, they weren't as bright as he thought.

He gave Ronald's question a thought, tapping a finger on his chin. Every so often slide his eyes to you, still nothing yet. Yep, had been some time. This was what happened when one goes hungry for so long. How disappointing, oh well she wanted to leave. Ironic though, claiming never wanting to use it again. Now, back to Ronald's question...how to answer it...how to answer it?

Where to start...no...when to start...there where so many areas...it was all too delicious. The mere thought was succulent, caught up in for a moment. Came back. "Sorry," he said leaning and resting his head on yours. "the question just brings up so many...thoughts." He nuzzled closer. Ignoring Ciel's low snarl and another's. "Hmmm.." he inhaled softly. "still smells of Spring. Oh" his lips pressed together while a hand held and pulled you close, placed a light kiss on the side of your temple.

It took everyone ounce for them not to react. Grell on the other eyes narrowed and wrinkled. "Enough to this!" They growled, whipping out their scythe. "Whatever the reason, I don't care!" Charged.

"Oh, but you should." Undertake said, releasing you. "I mean its not every day someone can just...take time."

Realizing what he said Ronald shouts at Grell. "Wait! Stop!"

Nearly fumbling to a stop, Grell knew his collogue spoke the truth. They did need to know, because what their eyes saw was just...unnatural. "Well, hurry up then!"

"So impatient.." Undertaker chides, a small grunt came from you, all eyes turn to you. "It seems I better be quick, my Ebony Flower is going to come back soon. You see, my dearest here came rather interesting to this time..." everyone rose a brow. He kept going. "one could call it...a wrinkle. The moment she came with of course my little mouse, by the way, how is Harmony?"

Eyes narrowed.

"Is still singing that lovely song I taught her? I know she is, it's her favorite after all. Ever since she I was able to cradle her in my arms," he does the gesture as if holding a baby. Rocking and swaying slowly back and forth. "she loved being rocked this way. Anyway," his arms drop to his side. "when they both came, my Ebony Flower here was rather interesting, what she came with, though its no longer in one piece. But I made sure to send them a small piece as a gift this pass holiday."

 _Gift_ , Ciel and Sebastian repeat.

Undertaker kept going. "It allowed them to come here, though at a cost of course. You see because they pieces that didn't fit into this time, it caused sort a reaction...at first unintentionally. Then soon it became second nature to her. Though of course it was sad when it did happen," He quickly looks back to Ciel. "she didn't mean, was all she could say. Poor thing.." he gave your head a pat. "but as I said an Ebony Flower in order to live they must take the life and time of those around them. How else to get something this lovely?"

Ciel's heart heated, the words Undertaker was saying...the way he spoke...there where holes in them. He wasn't saying everything, the more Ciel thought about it the more his heart oozed and heat rushed through his body.

"Just what are you saying?" Ciel managed to get the words out.

A small smile rose on Undertaker. "I'm so glad you asked, well," he now gave Ciel his full attention. "is the night my Flower and mouse came here came a reaction." He held up a finger to his lips. "One that provided life while taking it from another. Two could being their life a new, while," another finger appeared beside the one he had up. Making two. "two had to lose it on a night that was meant to be of merriment. Of course this didn't happen till a few weeks after my two precious things came."

It couldn't be true! It wasn't true! Ciel refused to believe it, he was lying...all of it...but...the grinning gleam in Undertaker's eyes spoke truth. Truth that wretched and tore in Ciel. May...she managed to come on the day of his birthday and...the flame...she caused his parents and his...his life...no.

NO!

"You're lying!" Ciel refused. Clenching a fist. "If you say is true, from what I've seen May has to touch a victim in order to..."

"Does she now?" Undertaker counters. Humming. "That village she lived in...suddenly not there anymore after she left. She took their time...their life in order to make sure her dear little sister and herself would be alright. She had enough to protect them...but, it seems something changed and she began to use it up. Now, I wonder why is that? Hmmm...why is that things seem to suddenly become better? Did you ever wonder why they found right outside the same hospital where you Aunt worked? Hmm?"

Ciel said nothing.

"Tell me? Why she was reluctant to live with you? Why at times her eyes would weigh heavily every time she gazed upon you? Why she kept telling you in more ways than one how important you where. Why she was doing her very best to remain jovial for this trip? She stopped fighting you. She promised to protect you, while her words seek your forgiveness but you could not quite place it."

Each word he spoke, he saw Ciel's mind twisting in confusion. Trying to sort it out as well. But, it just became further and further confused. It stung...Undertaker could see it. The anger...the pain mixed together in Ciel's eye. It was interesting. It worried another.

"You see," Undertaker continued, turning away from Ciel. "she is an Ebony Flower. One that I natured and tended to. In order to live, she needs time. Otherwise...well...you know there is more to her."

It explained much, thinking about it...in a different way Ronald recounted the many times people came up as blank spots...souls that just seem to not really...be there. There was something else...from what Undertaker said...Death came knocking...those who went after them...other reapers who never returned. Which was why he was...

No...No...No!

No.

"I always knew something was off with her," Grell grunted. "never did take any of my opinions on her decorating. Anyway," they start their scythe up. "now to finish this!"

Charged again this time not stopping, Ronald followed right after, along with Sebastian. The three way battle could continue. And you came back, eyes back to normal find to your horror the direct point of their attack.


	104. Chapter 104

Harmony flinched in Edward's arms, her little body began uncontrollably trembling. Edward's arms instantly began to tighten further around her, to shield her from the cold he believe was causing her to trembling in such a manner. But, it did little to ease it, even when he tucked her into his coat. It didn't help. Not even the rocking of the gentle waves in the lifeboat they sat in with the other passengers. Lizzy with them, he held her close with as well. She was still out, thanks to Sebastian. The butler had to knock her out, she had become rather hysterical urging to go with Ciel when he needed to finish something. If the butler hadn't done so to her, who knows what would have happened to her...with those horrible creatures...the thought was more than he could bear.

She was safe, that's all that mattered. Knowing she was by his side eased him a bit, he smiled softly at her. His smiled moved to Harmony who was still shaking. Snake who sat by him, loomed over the girl closely. His little friends too, one of them made their way and coiled carefully around Harmony, in hopes to help her stop shivering. Edward's smile remained but slowly began to fall. Harmony was safe too. Both precious sisters where safe, then why was his heart hurting?

He knew why, he knew why each beat of his heart felt like something sharp pierced it. Why it flamed, why he swelled with anger...no frustration. No...it was a mixture of something that ached him.

Harmony and Lizzy, he goes back to them, them where safe. They where here...his mother and father where safe. The people they managed to save, were safe. Everyone was safe.

Well, not everyone...one person was uncounted for. They decided to on their own accord for reason, undisclosed reasons they cared not to mention, remained behind. On the ship. Separated themselves from everyone, from being safe and returned back to the dangerous. The moment Lizzy and the others came, Edward's eyes instantly noticed the absent of May. Even though Lizzy had assured him along with Ciel and the others she was right behind them. An idiot move, he clenched his teeth, never have a lady behind you. They must remain in front, while the gentleman takes on the danger that should spring up out of nowhere.

That was Ciel's and Sebastian's mistake. Now, now...his clenched harder, May was on the ship God knows where. She was either alive or...his heart and stomach sunk at the notation.

NO!

He screamed such a horrid thought from his mind. That wouldn't happen, she could be fine. She was going to come back, alright! He assured himself. After all, his mother did train her, then again she did have other...skills. That would keep her safe, after all, the life she lived before this one she had to make sure to keep herself and Harmony safe. Living alone.

She was smart...no...intelligent to make sure she stayed a lived. She had Harmony to come back to, she had a family to come back to. Both Lizzy and Harmony would be heartbroken if she didn't. The poor girls...the poor girl. Harmony was too young to loose anyone else. Madam she already lost, it was clear how dear she held the woman and should she find out that May hadn't come back.

How much longer could they keep up this lie? What lie could anyone tell Harmony about her sister? Harmony would see straight through it and the tears would come. They wouldn't stop. Her cries for her sister to come and comfort her, who would not.

Harmony...would be all alone.

His arm holds squeezes Harmony tighter, Edward wouldn't allow that. If only he was there...with her..with May. He'd be able to help, to protect her. Whatever it was she needed to do. She wasn't alone, she had him.

She had him!

She always did!

Her smile he wanted to see that again, hear her voice call his name. To see her again, that was all he asked for. Prayed for, pleaded to the Heavens. For her safe return, no matter how upset he was with her actions. Her choice as long as she returned safely to him. To everyone. To Harmony, so his heart could fill with joy instead of despair and worry.

It was hard, keeping his head up. But, he had too. He had to remain strong for the girls, for May. Even in this cold...freezing water he'd dive in and swim back to the ship just to get her. Held Lizzy and Harmony closer. Ciel had better bring her back or he would never forgive him.

Never.

A word that echoed in your mind...never….Never did you want this...this life. Never did you Undertaker in your life. Never did...did you want to hurt...you didn't mean for it to happen. It just did...all you wanted was for Harmony to have a life...never did you mean for it to be stolen.

Ciel.

He wasn't suppose to know...he wasn't. No one was.

You didn't want to become this...Ebony Flower. It wasn't suppose to happen...but it did. Why? You questioned furiously, why did you listen those poisoning words of Undertaker? They where so sweet yet ill, but you could not see. All you saw, all your eyes saw was simple kindness that took you and Harmony in. Off the streets, gave you both a place to stay and to become accustom.

Even if the place was dark and morbid, it was...home a cold home. A twisted home. One you couldn't keep or raise Harmony in...not after what happened...you couldn't keep doing what Undertaker insisted and praised you to do. It was tainting, yet beautiful to that crazed man. You had to get away, far away. You couldn't live like that...the more you did...the more you did the angrier and disgusted you became that you it just...

Jumped out the way in time, avoiding the three way attack from Grell and the others. Grell's scythe nearly nicked you if didn't lean back at that second. "Whoa!" Ronald redirected his attack. Sighed relieved. "Sorry May."

You paid his apology no mind, actually you paid none of them any mind. Instead ran, jumped and using Ronald vaulted over them and rushed Undertaker. Who smiled.

Only rushed you with rage, Ciel was stunned for a moment at the flash of red he saw in your eyes. Like some sort of flamed arrow you shot across the floor, grabbing the sword, he wasn't sure how you managed to do it so swiftly in one motion. But you did. Those markings on you etched further, coiled around on you further. Even going as far as covering the sword.

That thrusted sharply at Undertaker, Ciel was sure it hit. Everyone thought it did, even you...the blade hit something solid. Instead of flesh. Chuckling with a light tsk of the tongue, Undertaker blocked the killer strike with a sotoba with ease.

Again.

That didn't stop you.

Nor with the others, just as you where about to strike again, they re-entered the battle. That was now four instead of three, each with a different objective.

Each slash. Each kick. Each attack delivered to Undertaker he simply and fluidly avoid each attack. Not thinking much of it the whole time. With his knives Sebastian attempts an attack, but Ronald intervenes, swinging his scythe at him. Forcing the demon to duck, earning an insincerely apology from Ronald. That it slipped.

Angered Sebastian mocked his eyesight being terrible and turns his attack on the Reaper. Hurling the knives at the young reaper, Ronald parries them, aiming them at Undertaker instead. Who simple blocked them, Grell suddenly appears behind him, slashed their scythe down. Undertaker blocked it with a sotoba. That Grell could cut through, left them bemused. They weren't able to before, then again they thought for a moment. When May attacked, she wasn't able to pierce through it, despite the strength she used. But they could? Was this the same sotoba? What the heck was going on?

Questions that would be answered later. Ronald charged forward, but Undertaker jumped and attacked him from above. Thrusted a sotoba, caused Ronald's glasses to be thrown off. Undertaker forcefully slammed his foot down on Ronald's head, chiding him on his dependence on his glasses. Jumped back avoided your slashed strike.

And again when you whirled around to strike again. He blocked it with a sotoba, swiped back. You blocked quickly, nearly lost your footing. Jumped and rushed him from the side this time.

Slashed down.

Blocked again.

Any attack thrown at him, he quickly dodged or blocked. With ease. It was alarming even though it shouldn't be. Still, there had to be some way to land some injury on him? And you would.

Rushed him once more. Swinging and slashing rapidly, it could barely be seen. Trying to follow it would leave one dizzy or disoriented, as it did for Ciel just a bit. The way you handled the sword...the way you fought was still astounding. Even though you didn't land a single hit on Undertaker, you switched it up. Right away. Footing and handing off. Parrying too. Your eyes followed each movement Undertaker did swiftly. Like a predator. Ciel saw it, the talon look you held in your eyes. The rush of blood that rose on your darkened face. There was no doubt about it, that intent to kill was written as clear as day in your eyes and every strike you produced. Dragged down with a hint of disgust and shame. That rose ever time Undertaker turned a smile to you. He was enjoying this, still comparing it to a dance. One the two of you shared many times.

Something that rose questions, along with other things Undertaker said. That you wished he didn't, there was something else...you hadn't bother to look in the direction of Ciel. And Ciel noticed, even when you came in...before all this started you stopped looking at him. For when Undertaker mentioned him, he saw you tense up for a moment and wince. Then become weighed down again...he was sure your heart clenched.

No matter how much you tired to push it down, you felt the guilt clawing you. Your movements where lagging. That didn't stop you from continuing. But it almost cost you. Sebastian hurled numerous knives at Undertaker, nearly grazed if you didn't deflect a few. Felt a sharp piercing in your forearm.

Undertaker simply blocked them with another sotoba. Questioned if the knives would be able to defeat. Which Sebastian agreed it wasn't durable like a death scythe, but it would have to do. With its top-grade sharpness. Caught one of the sotobas demonstrated the sharpness of the knives, sliced upward effectively slicing it.

"I see~" Undertaker acknowledged, threw a few sotoba. Creating distance between him and Sebastian, inquired. "Hey, hey what's up? You really can't do better than this the four of you? Weren't you going to hunt me down?" He repeated through bits of chuckling. Looked in the direction of sole female. "Though I am a bit disappointed," he tisked. "all that training. And this all you have to show, your master would be hurt."

Grunting from his comment, you pull out the knife from your forearm. Ignoring the shot of pain and river of red that began to roll down. Grip the utensil in one hand and your blade in the other.

Ronald finally had his glasses, put them on. "This is totally annoying."

"Let's hurry." Grell urges. Noticing a shift in the ship. "The's tilting badly. We're out of time."

"That's right." Ronald agreed.

Time was slipping away. Enough of this, both Reapers charge Undertaker not caring how it would look. Their scythes out attack, Undertaker blocks them...again. This time it didn't cut through the sotoba like before.

Appealing and shocking the two Reapers. "Again!" Grell yelled. "It can't be! There should be nothing a Death Scythe can't...How can it take on the Death Scythe?"

Undertaker lips pressed into a smile. "The Death Scythe that can cut everything."Remarked. "Don't you think that catchphrase is a little strange? Well, it's not like I care either way. There is one thing though isn't there? That it can't cut."

At those words Ronald realized what it was. "No way..."

With a mighty swing Undertaker sliced them both. In the abdomen. Servilely injuring them. Revealed his own Death Scythe. His silver Death Scythe longer than himself, with a curved sharp blade looking like it grew out the skull at the top of the end of the handle. It spoke death in volumes. Your limbs trembled slightly. Your eyes fall to the blade, linger on it.

It was nothing like the other...other ones who came. This one...you weren't sure if it was you or something but this feeling from it...what radiate off it...it sliced Grell and Ronald with ease...smooth simple ease...and...Harmony! You gasped. It could...you faded out...saw it for a moment...heard her screams as the curved blade plunged into her little body..blood...blood everywhere. Her blood spilled out...her amber eyes stared back lifeless...a trickle of blood in the corner...of her open mouth where her last breath escaped.

Just like...like...no...NO! You couldn't let it happen. Not again! You couldn't lose her! You couldn't lose anyone...You wouldn't let him! You grimaced, you wouldn't.

Raising his scythe Undertaker, murmured. "How about I hunt you guys now? Like the pitiful rabbit in a hunting game." Swung the scythe tumultuously, breaking a pillar caused the structure to collapses. The tables on top slide and fall off.

Quickly Sebastian caught and supported them upright. Lunged them at Undertaker, who cut them effortlessly. "It's not use," he said. "cutting a table with this takes no more effort than breaking a cookie." He gave a quick thought. "My little mouse loves cookies you know."

"She's not yours!" You suddenly appear overhead, swing a kick down at him. Miss. Rupture the floor, leave a deep crater of broken solid wood in the wake. Nearly shattered. Push off, rush Undertaker with another direct kick. Swipe right over the man, missing him again.

"Oh~" he chimed. Leaping back to get distance. "It seems you've got that fire back and..."he noticed a change. You hadn't the sword anymore...hand to hand you switched too with...one the knife that you had pulled out and there was something else. Your appearance...it was different.

The markings, there where more. No...that wasn't it, trailing his eyes to your hands, yes, there it was. That dark outline faintly crackling around those delicate and soft hands. That now where clawed and slightly sharp. As where another part of you, that bared at him. Your teeth. No longer normal, now sharper the small fangs could be seen and the pointiness of your ears.

The others weren't sure what they where looking at anymore, you nearly looked feral. But, Undertaker seem to know with the delight on his face. Nothing about you seem...the same. Though your eyes held its...it somewhat held its color, till it was pushed out and replaced with pitch black.

A demon?

No one was sure, Ronald had to rub remove his glasses for a moment to double check...this change. Just what the hell...happened? "Well, someone seems upset~" Undertaker said wistfully. Set his scythe down, leaned on it a bit. "You look lovely, my Ebony Flower." You hissed. "All that nature of love and care..why I'd say it did wonders. I wonder though," he tapped his chin. Slide his eyes to you. "how my little mouse fairs?"

You lost it!

Rushed him, slashed down hard. He leaped back and swiped up. Nearly getting you with the blade. If you didn't move back in time. Still, you felt the cut in the air. Flipping over, land, do it again. This time jump, come down with double kicks. Landing on the handle of his scythe he used to deflect and defend himself. No matter what strike you did...you gave. No matter the amount of kicks, he deflected them all.

"Why, are you even trying?" He teased. Butted you hard in the gut with the top of his scythe.

Nearly knocked the wind right out of you. Stunned you. He delivered another, this time twice as hard. Your body skid across the floor. He looked on disappointed and sighed. Shaking his head.

Shrugged. "I am very disappointed in you, my Flower. I expected more you, after all..." he clicked his tongue, began walking over to you, slowly raising his scythe. "you where so much more ruthless. Back then. I mean, after all..." His eyes look to Ciel quickly. "You took their lives. Now, you've been tamed. So sad. And here I told them you hadn't lost your spark. Guess time does that to a person. They will be quite upset, oh," he curled a mooning smirk. With his scythe held high. "I'm sure I'll think of something to tell my precious..Oh,"he chuckled stopping himself for a moment. "I mean our precious mouse. Poor thing, lost her mother, aunt and now...sister. Don't worry I'll let her know you went on a long trip. Does that sound?"

Struck the scythe down. "May!" Ronald shouted. Mixed with Ciel's frozen scream.

Harmony, jerked in Edward's arms. Started to tremble like crazy, clung to him so tight her nails began digging into his skin. He wasn't sure what was wrong, he tried calling out to her. Something, but there was no response but heavy cries and whimpers and one word she kept muttering through her trembles.

"May...May.."


	105. Chapter 105

SKIKT!

Harmony trembled all over. It worsened, no longer did she shiver, she trembled...no quaked violently...she quaked like the Earth itself. And hadn't stopped, no matter what anyone tried to do. None of the snakes affection settled her, no amount of hold worked. Her little body just quaked, tears leaked from her squeezed eyes, and remained muttering over and over again...

May.

That was the only word that she spoke and nothing else. Her sister's name was all that seem to be able to speak in a voice laden heavily with emotions that seem drowning. A voice that rose sobs in Edward's throat and plummeted his heart to the pit of his stomach. In fear of the underlining behind Harmony's cries, he refused to believe that. Quelled the thoughts that sprung up, he couldn't...believe them. He wouldn't. His heart wouldn't allow it despite how far it dropped...he had to believe that he'd see the sun rise again. He knew he would.

He had too.

He would...everyday for the rest of his life, he would see those beautiful rays warmly stare back and smile. Everyone would see them again...they had too...they...

Plunged the blade of their scythe down a thin smile on their lips, falls. There was no flesh...not a single out of blood that came or even a scene of their cinematic records showing. Undertaker was baffled for a moment, the spot that was suppose to have a lifeless body before him, was empty...quite empty at that. There was still a bit trace of blood, just a few drops nothing more. Even some on the tip of his scythe, but no body. It wasn't hard, a thin smile curled amused on his lips, to figure out what happened.

Scoffed lightly, it sounded like laughter. Lifted his eyes to the two across from him. His smile furthered. With a bearing glimmer in his eyes. "Well, well, this is interesting.." he said through soft laughter. "I wasn't half expecting you to actually do anything, demon." His eyes remain on Sebastian who had you in his possession, close.

There was no space between either body, his arm tightened around you, both for protection and adding pressure on the wound Undertaker saw his scythe did on your side. It was a graze, a deep one at that. But not enough to actually see it as harmful. Sebastian said nothing, but he didn't need too. Reading his body language and other things, Undertaker smile slowly sank, but still remain smirking. Dropped his eyes to you. Now back in your regular state, there were a bit of markings still upon you. Meet his eyes glare despite your near exhausted state. The effect was taking over, you could feel it. It burned, swelled, and screamed. If not for Sebastian you surely would have collapsed, if he hadn't come and snatched you up just in time, you'd be in darkness forever...and worse...

"If you don't mind," Undertaker broke your thoughts, pointed his scythe at you. "that is mine right there. I'd like it back."

If not for the pain you felt, you'd say something, Sebastian spoke for you. "I do believe the Baroness doesn't belongs to you."

Undertaker's eyes narrowed with a slight flash. Chuckled in his throat. "Does she belong to another then?" He asked titling his head a bit. Sebastian said nothing. "Oh.."Undertaker exclaimed. "I see. Well, then..." his eyes slide to another.

You manage to loosen Sebastian's hold on you and stand. Holding your side, set a hand there applying pressure. Look pass the reaper to Ronald and Grell, who bled from their grievous injuries, slightly struggled picking themselves up slowly. You still had enough...you just had to get pass Undertaker's scythe to them, then you could at least provide them with something. But, that curved blade was...you swallowed hard.

What about, Ciel? You thought, a thought that made you wince. He was there up there all alone, in a manner of speaking safe...if you did this correctly, devising how to get pass the reaper, you could make sure to get to Ciel in time and with the last bit of what you had give it to him. Yes, that would have to work...push off and rushed as quick as your legs could carry you. Undertaker swung his blade at you, your heart stopped, and legs froze for a moment. Jumped up, flipped over the deadly slash that would have bifurcated you, he was serious about this...it shocked you...then again...

"Not so fast," Undertaker said, changed the momentum of his swing, the tip of the blade you saw out the corner of your eyes. Set your heart rapidly racing, there was little time to change you own movement.

Instantly your arms crossed before you for the impact. Sebastian used this and appeared behind Undertaker, catching the reaper by surprise.

Good.

You land fine, despite the sharp surge of pain that shot from your side. You biting down, ignore it and hurry to Ronald and Grell. Grab a hand of each and what you did next left them speechless. Ronald lifted up his glasses to make sure he wasn't seeing something different. Suppressing the harden grunt that pressured its way out, swallow it back down. Just a little more and...there.

Done.

Drop to the floor catch yourself, it hurt...but..."Sebastian!" Ciel screamed.

It rang all throughout the room, your head whipped around and body shot up, gasped. Ciel, falling, froze your next heart beat, pushed you off to his aid. Forgetting completely about any pain that tried to stop you.

Arms out. "Ciel! Han-" Stop the moment your mind re-registered what Ciel screamed before. The name...Sebastian. Sebastian! Your eyes snapped up, at the exact moment Undertaker impales him with his scythe. Snatched your breath and words away. Felt something drop further to the pit of your stomach and blood run cold. Colder than the icy water.

 _No. No!_ Your mind screamed. _No, no...red...all the red...Sebas-Sebastian!_ "Sebastian!"

The latter heard the faded voices that screamed his name, but his vision slowly began to be engulfed by his records. Records Undertaker took an interest in seeing. One you managed to get a quick glimpse, parts of it, that almost held your attention, especially one that made your heart wept. If you hadn't remembered, Ciel. He was still falling, quickly you locate him, spring to the stairs, use it to catapult yourself off in Ciel's direction. Arms around, shout his name. He heard you and shot a hand out, that you grasped, pulled and tucked in him close.

Take the impact for him. Take everything for him, the hurt, the pain...everything...despite every inch of you that moved...breathed throbbed in pain. Some flared with it, but you swallowed despite wanting to regurgitate a scream. Didn't. Clung to Ciel tighter...was he safe? Still alive...did you...Madam Red...you make sure...you promised...opening an eye, blurry at first for a moment, focus comes back. Drop it down, find Ciel perfectly fine. Within your wrapped arms. As you both continued falling.

Sigh.

Good.

Place a light kiss upon his head. Cry for a moment. Whisper softly...words to the side...if he was safe...then...weighted thoughts swirled in your mind...after all you've done..after all you've taken...everything...you could at least make...everyone...Harmony..Ciel...a sadden smile laced your lips...this was it...this was...a hand shots out desperately, to you and Ciel. Another hand shoots from you and Ciel, the two hands grasped the other and with a mighty tug pulled you and Ciel to them. Tucked you and him close. Took the impact of the floor. It lessen the pain you'd have to take, it still shot through you. Ciel, still in your hold...feel something wet on you...hear shuttered breaths that alerted you.

Rose from them, Ciel did the same, wiggled himself from your hold. You both turn, look down find laying covered in blood from the gash wound from their impalement, blood drizzled from the corner of their mouth. Looking in a way neither you or Ciel had seen...beaten...Sebastian. A hand flies over your mouth to prevent any cries or whimpers from coming, but they wrinkled themselves on your face. That darkened at Undertaker who stood above looking down, locked eyes with your burning ones. Smiled, blew a kiss to you. With a finger, held it to his throat, imitated a cutting motion all the way across.

Your face dropped, turned your eyes away, shutter silently. Grip your heart, swallow. Come back through Ciel yelling Sebastian's name. The boy kneeled over him, petrified, his eye screamed as he yelled Sebastian's name. His voice held a shaken tremor. Laced with cries he tried not to make noticeable...but you heard it. Pulled upon your soul, reach out, pick up Sebastian's hand. Ciel stopped, eyed you. Your attention remained on Sebastian...you had some left...so you could at least do this and...resting your other hand on Sebastian's. Squeeze it softly and firmly.

Do what you did to Grell and Ronald, Ciel stared wide-eye, the markings on you he noticed moved to Sebastian covered him and...it hurt, you winced. Almost hunched over, but pushed through. Just a little more...a little more. Undertaker observed, mused...this was quite interesting indeed...smiled pleased. Vaulted over the side, the moment you finished and Sebastian opened his eyes assure Ciel he heard him, dropped down.

"Your records was pretty interesting," Undertaker said to Sebastian. "But," his voice lowered. With his eyes. To the demon and quickly to you. "it seems like you only make the earl miserable after all." Raised his scythe. "So maybe I'll have to make you disappear."

You weren't sure what it was, threw yourself between Undertaker and Sebastian and Ciel. Arms out. With pleading eyes, shout. "Don't hurt them! Don't take away anything precious to me! Please!" Drop your head to the reaper, whimper. Visibly shaking. "Please don't..." Lift your misted eyes to him. "Please...no more..no more red..no more. I'll..." Bite down on your quivering lips, you didn't want to say these words but..if it would mean that..that….your fall back to Ciel and Sebastian. Smile. Move and slide to quickly to Ronald and Grell. This had to be done...it was only right. No matter how much your mind...no...your heart screamed not too, you had to do it.

Life was good...the life you had for the past couple of years was wonderful, all the wonderful time you spent with everyone. The faces, the laughter, memories. You wouldn't trade it for the world, and you wanted the others to...through the pain smile softly to yourself. Finish.

The words that came out shocked the four. Ciel, Sebastian, Grell, and Roland. They couldn't believe what they where hearing, but the words where firm and candid. To show your truth, stood, lowered your arms to the side. Sunk before the reaper. Eyes to the floor. Undertaker, was taken by your words, lowered his scythe. "Well..." he read your body language. Stepped to you, held you by the chin forced it up to look at him. His eyes moved over you. There was no deception he could find. But he did find something else. "my Ebony Flower," he leaned close to you ear. "what a sweet offer if I do say so myself," his thumb caresses your cheek smoothly, brushed his lips over it. "that you should have used earlier."

Dropped his hand to your throat, plunged his scythe in you stomach with the other. It happened so fast, your body's jerked reaction seconds behind. The others beyond stunned, at the impaling. The tip of the scythe stuck out from the other side, covered and dripping with your blood. It looked like knife slicing through butter. It hurt even worse, your limit of pain erupted, you tried to scream but Undertaker's hand on your throat prevented it and he ability to breathe. Your hands tried to lift themselves, fall to the side. All of you falls, even your eyes.

Undertaker ripped his scythe from you, let go, watched your body drop like sack of potatoes and bleed out. "Hmm..red really is her color." He said. Turned back to Ciel and Sebastian. Rose his scythe again. "Now then, oh yes, you must disappear."

The ship suddenly shook with violent tremors Violent, it began to tilt upwards. Everyone moved with it, your body slide down, quickly was caught and pulled close. Rian who was still there fell to his death. Time was cut short, Grell and Ronald point out. This needed to be wrapped up. They split up, Grell took on the Undertaker, Ronald went after Sebastian. You remained held, pressure desperately applied to your wound, blood soaked right through. It didn't matter, they kept applying. With all their strength, looked upon your face wrinkled and darkened with pain. Almost made you look like death took you. If not for your eyes just barely...barely opened. Your chest barely rose...staggered actually like your shuddered breathing. Paralyzed with pain, preventing you from even blinking...everything was blurry and disoriented...sounds faded in and out. You couldn't make choice of them, who was who. What was what? Except this...voice...yelling voice...You couldn't feel almost nothing but...emptiness and..icy wetness that...flooded in, washed you from their hold. Into the depths of darkness and water.

Sunk your body down...down into your watery grave...it was so cold...so empty...this life was...it wasn't so bad. It was good, despite all you had done...all you had done..thoughts that dragged you down. Was this punishment? It had to be...after every horrible thing you did...taking the lives of others. Causing a change that rippled into effects you did not expect to see. You truly where a horrible...you deserved this faith. At least, as permit darkness crept over you, you could...go...and...

...Harmony...she appeared. Her smile...her big amber eyes so filled with warmth, filled with the prospect of a new life...filled with happiness, beamed with her smile. Speaking your name, giggling. Stood there holding some flowers, asking for you come and play. Her hand reached out to you, you hadn't the strength to reach back...so she began to fade away...calling your name...

Would her mother..be happy? Would she?

You weren't sure...sure about anything anymore...right now...besides this descending feeling...Ciel...Ciel...thoughts drifted to him...he appeared...Madam Red wanted so dearly for you to meet him...so grown up for a child...that of his eye of his stared back, lifted to a small smile...a hand held out...faded...everything faded...everything...

SPLASH!

A figure dove down, reached out grabbed the sinking maiden. Pulled her close, pressed their lips against hers' breathed life back. Released, swam back to the surface holding her close.

Broke through the icy waters, swam to the rescue ship. Handed her off first, a crew of men pulled her up. Instantly she was wrapped up and whisked away. A doctor was asked for immediately. Thankfully one was present and offered their assistance. They were taken to the room and began working right away. It took some time but, they managed to fix them. While instruction they needed to remain bed ridden for the rest of the trip and keep the room warm.

Warm...was that the feeling you felt? There was softness too and something else...it was light and tender...stroked upon your cheek. As you laid rested in bed upon the rescue ship. Eyes watched you calmly rest, live, and struggle to heal. Their emerald green eyes fall to your bandaged covered arms, wrapped up, some bit blood seeped through. The same with your neck to your abdomen. No longer in those heavy wet chilled clothes, someone was kind enough to spare a nightgown to wear. It was the best that could be done for now. Everything around was made to be as comfortable as possible. Extra pillows down to blankets, the chill had barely left you, every so often you'd give a little shiver. The room was kept warm, warmer than normal. If they could just...provide you with extra heat, they would...their body was tempted to do so, but they restrained themselves.

Instead, reached down took hold of the few blankets over you pulled them up. Tucked them in lightly.

Two days now going three you remained in this state of...rest...time slipping by without you even knowing what was happening. The good news..Harmony came out of her state the moment you arrived on the ship, she constantly asked to see you. If not for Francis who shielded the girl from seeing your condition, the poor child would be horribly scared. It was best to keep her away..keep her busy. Snake was charged with that, he did a good...job. Lizzie helped out as well. It seem to work, but that didn't stop Harmony from bring up about her sister, every time, someone had a different answer...reason why she couldn't.

It just didn't...no matter how much Edward's mind tried to understand it, he just couldn't. Which frustrated him, what he did know was that whatever Ciel dragged her into...fueled his dislike for him. Putting May in such a dangerous thing...in harms way. The moment his eyes saw her, her bloody body come aboard his whole world just...shattered. His mind lost...he lost it. If not for his father who stepped in to calm him down and keep him at bay. Sharply told Edward his action wasn't good for May's condition.

Which he was right, shame replaced his anger. That didn't stop his body from shaking and fist from clenching. He was glad she was alive...he just wanted her to open her eyes and...

"May!" He grasped your hand, gave it a light squeeze. Touched the back of it to his forehead. "Please, if you can..."his words began to choke with his rising sobs. Swallowed the lump down. Squeezed more, though was careful not to cause more injury. "...can hear my voice...then...follow it. Follow it back to everyone...to me. I know your strong..very strong and I.." tears slowly rise, he shut his eyes tight to stop them and push them back.

A man shouldn't cry, they needed to show strength and...valor...and..a single tear managed to escape. Rolled down his cheek dropped on your hand. He held to the side of his face. Not a single bit of your soft touch he could feel, it was scruffy with the bandages on, who ever did this to you..they would pay.

"Please.."he said between his clenched teeth, slowly dropping his head. "Harmony misses you, dearly, she needs her older sister back. I know you wouldn't want to leave her, your love her is too strong for that. It's too strong to be taken away. To leave anyone...just..." opened his eyes fall on you softly."open your eyes, so I know you're alright...you said my eyes remind you of strong trees. Trees can't get stronger without, their sun. When you look at me with your eyes, that's what I see. All the time." His paused for a moment, set your arm down. Should even finish? His words...fell on deaf ears right now...so it wouldn't matter. But he had to say them...his heart cried for to.

Collecting himself together, the words on his lips, ready to be said. Shone in his eyes mooning over you. Opened his mouth to speak what had been swelling in his heart, the door opened, he closed his mouth quickly cleared his throat and wiped his eyes, turned to who entered. Frowned.

Ciel and standing behind him, Sebastian. Carrying clean bandages, cloths, and other things. Even a fresh bowl of warm water.

Edward stood, with an arm over you, blocking them from coming any further. A warning look in his eyes. Ciel understood and remained where he was, his eye fell to you. There was no more look of pain...just rest and...peace. That could be less for him, the longer he remained on you...felt heat rise in him. Turned and left. Ordered Sebastian to tend to you. Edward was about to protest, but held it back, it wasn't about his emotions right now. Allowed the butler to proceed. Carefully watched him.

Sebastian went on the other side of the bed, set the bowl down on the small nightstand, followed the bandages and whatever else he bought in. Pulled the covers back, under Edward's gaze, rolled up his sleeves began working on you. Being careful, as he could. Seeing he wasn't going cause harm Edward set down a heavy sigh came with it. Sebastian kept to himself.

Noticed the young lord's shoulder drop...then began to sink. His eyes dullish, there was a bit red in them, not from lack of sleep...but clearly from crying. The streaks though faintly on his cheeks could be seen. As well, he noticed a few wet drops on the bandages.

Another sigh came from Edward, followed words. "I don't understand why she...chose to do what she did. She just left and...now...butler, did she say what her reasoning was for?"

Sebastian lifted May's arm began to wrap it. Addressed Edward's confused question. "I am not sure," he lied...partially. "The Baroness has mind that can be rather..."he thought of right word. "perplexing. But it is quite sure it was a internal duty that drove her. To go up against what she feared. Even at the cost of her own."

The words didn't comfort Edward. "Whatever it was..I wish I knew. Then..perhaps I could have helped in some way. I always wondered if something troubled her, if it did, then I would be glad to take it from her."

Now to wrap the abdomen. Edward turned his head, Sebastian closed his eyes to be respectful, lifted the nightgown. Ran a hand softly upon the area, tracing the bandage, rested it for a moment...the breathing was coming back...there was still some delay, a bit of gurgling. Reaching back with his free hand grabs the scissors, sets them down, and reached for the sheets pull them over May's lower area. Stopping just a bit before the bandage area, opened his eyes. Just as he thought, the blood was seeping out, it began staining the sheets. Carefully as he could pick the scissors up and cuts the old bandages off. Slowly. Looking up so often at May to see if there was any sort of reaction...there was none.

She was going to be out for some time, there was much she needed to heal from and without her being able to steal it...she was left to just relying on healing the normal...way.

He wondered, a thought came to his mind, it was a thought...that would have to wait for later. With the new bandage he wrapped the area after cleaning it. Set May back to a respectful way. Collected everything. Announced to Edward he was done. The young man opened his eyes, fresh bandages did make you look better. He thanked Sebastian under his breath, with a bow, Sebastian left.


	106. Chapter 106

Drawing and coloring was a enjoyable past time and hobby Harmony delighted in. So many things her mind filled with to put on paper, so many different colors in a box she could choose from and put on paper. Always something new to make, to blend. Red for apples or maybe use red for a bird...or a wagon. Green, for grass...leaves...blue for the sky or water...and most important...yellow for the sun.

There!

She set the color down and held up her picture with pride, it was lovely...she couldn't wait to show it to everyone. She couldn't wait, hopped down from her chair, picture in hand, she'd show everyone! They'd love, especially, hurried to the door, May! May would love it! She'd love...

Harmony stopped, her hand dropped down, along with head..that's right, how could she forget. Everyone kept telling her so many different reasons why her sister hadn't come by to see her. For the last couple of days, she was...really tired. No, that wasn't it, May was busy with her training...no not that one...May had made some new friends and decided to spend time with them instead...that was one of them...another..she wasn't sure, so many have been said, it was hard to keep track, and none of them sounded right. They didn't sound like her sister at all.

Not one bit.

Yet, everyone insisted that it was what her sister said, but, May would never deny their time together. She always made time no matter, from as long as Harmony could remember. May would stop instantly anything she was doing and be there. Even when they lived with Lizzy and her family, Harmony would sneak into May's training, who always knew she was there, and would stop to spend what precious moments they could. Back when they use to live in the cottage, May was tending to her garden, when Harmony came remembered came running out, bursting over to her. Threw herself on May, catching her by surprise. She had something to show her sister, something wonderful, though May had to gather herbs to make into an ointment for someone, went to follow her. Leaving her work alone. Another time, it was night time, Harmony woke in a fright and slipped from her bed and room, hurried to May's. Woke her sister from her sleep, crying over the bad dream she had...of the bad man. May welcomed her, held her close, telling her sweet stories and humming a soothing tune. Rocking her back and forth. Until she feel asleep.

Now, for the time being, there where no sweet stories or soothing humming to put her at ease. There was no...no..tears, hot tears build their way to the corner of Harmony's heated amber eyes, drop one by one the tears dropped. She dropped with them too. Burying her eyes in her hands. Right now, if she was crying...May's touch would scoop her up and wipe them away. Followed by a kiss that burned with love. Then whispers of declarations of love, and lastly...touched noses. That brought a giggle right after from Harmony.

None of that happened. She remained crying in her hands, that filled with her tears she tried to hold back, remembering...a lady doesn't...doesn't cry. She was to be...happy...all...the...time. But, she often wondered, how could a lady be happy, when her happiness was taken from her? No one told her or taught her that.

May, that's all she wanted, she just wanted her...her sister. She'll keep being a good girl, if they would just allow her to see her sister and...she'll do all her studies and lessons. Everything, turn into a proper lady that doesn't cry. She just wanted...her sister. That's all she needed...sobbed in her hands, didn't notice the knock that came to her, um, cabin door or who entered. Their eyes fall to the weeping girl softly, walk over, drop before her, wrap her in their arms. Hold her close, Harmony gripped onto them and buried her face into their lean firm chest.

From their hold, each snake slithered over to Harmony, coiled themselves around her. A few provided their kisses, in hopes to stop her tears, but it had no effect. That didn't stop them, they kept going.

'I don't like it, says Oscar, angrily.' Snake spoke. 'Neither me,' hissed Emily protectively.

Snake nodded agreeing. 'They shouldn't do this,' Donne shouts,' Snake spoke again. Followed by another. 'They're making her cry, I don't like seeing this, says Wilde worriedly.'

None of them did. But, orders where orders and there wasn't much that could be done. The closes thing they could do was just hold Harmony till her tears stopped. Raising a hand, Snake rest it kindly on her head, giving it small and soft little pats. It was something he'd seen May do a few times with Harmony, though he wasn't sure if he was doing it right, he just hoped it would work.

What actually would work, good news. Anything, because it was quite obvious it was needed. For everyone, even more so others.

As tired as he was, Edward remained by May's side. She still hadn't woken up, her bandages have been changed at least...twice three times since then. The doctor came in to check up on her and informed him and everyone with some...glimpse of good news, she was doing fairly better. Not well, but fairly. Not the words Edward wanted to hear, but he took it with gratitude and thanked the good doctor. The paleness of death had slipped off May's face and her color seemed to be returning, some fresh air would do her good. Right now, but she couldn't go anywhere. Opening the window wasn't an option, it being a port hole and all. So lack of sun and air made it difficult. Still, he continued to talk with her, in hopes that would help...in some way.

What came from his talks, it was mainly Harmony. He knew that would give her the strength to return back. How much longer must they be on this ship? Then again once they arrived to land, would May be taken to the hospital? At the start she would have, right now, it didn't seem likely. Though he felt it was best, Ciel insisted that it wasn't needed. She'd have the care back at the manor. Something that infuriated Edward, if May hadn't crossed his mind he would have gone off on the young Earl. Instead he bit it back and swallowed it.

It wouldn't be like this, forever, he told himself. Holding her hand. Patted it lightly.

A knock came, followed by a ship's horn. Both turned Edward's attention for a moment. "Edward," Alexis, his father called behind the door. "I'm coming in."

The door opened and the man stepped in with his mother behind. Though Francis face remained firm, her eyes rest upon May blinked back and tears that tried to rise. Walked to the other side of May's bed and gently brushed some of her hair from her face. While his father approached him, his father held softness in his eyes for his niece and his son.

Standing, Edward set May's hand down carefully. Gave his father his attention, though it was clear to Alexis his son's attention wasn't fully there, none the less he spoke.

The words that came out, cracked Edward's heart. "We've arrived back." Alexis began. "We will be departing soon, arrangements have been made and-"

Edward's eyes fell hard to the side, clenched his teeth. Alexis stopped and rested a hand upon his son's trembling shoulder. Gave it a sight squeeze. "Son, Edward..."

Taking a breath, Edward collected himself. Lifted his eyes back to meet his father, nodded. Despite the refusal in his neck. Bitterly responded."Yes, I understand, Father."

Understood he did, watching the carriage that held May, grow further and further away. Following the carriage Ciel took. Tempted to follow Edward commanded his feet to remain still, knowing...there was nothing he could really do.


	107. Chapter 107

Time went after the sinking of the Campina, theoretical articles arise about the incident and notion of 'monsters' that moved throughout Britain. Those who surived where reported, even Aleistor Chamber which was a surprise. As Ciel read the paper in his office that morning.

"Still the same news?" He sighed. _The guys is really persistent..._

Sebastian smiled pouring the earl's tea. Commenting. "It was a rather terrible maiden voyage wasn't it?" Finished, set the filled up before Ciel. Who glared sharply, did Sebastian realize his choice of words. "Forgive me."

Those words weren't needed right now, especially right now, terrible couldn't began to describe it...he picked up his cup. So much more was broken than just the ship, that Ciel had to take a quick breath quickly not to think about it and his head to remain steady. Setting the cup back down, not spilling a single drop. Everything was to return back to...'normal' at the manor. By normal, everything should have been as it was before, but, with one person still...out, it wasn't really. Yet, the manor did its best to keep itself 'normal'.

It woke like nothing happened, yet wanted to stay in their room for most of the day. Hadn't come into his office not once, or slip a drawing under his door...he noticed his bed didn't have the extra weight as it should most mornings. They still interacted with the others, mainly stuck with Snake than the others. They did...he noticed take a different way to get to places in the manor...always walking pass their room, would linger there for a bit, only to hurry away if they spotted or noticed someone out the corner of their eye.

...Yes...'normal' indeed. Picking up his cup again, took another sip. Nearly caught the tea in his throat, at what he saw what Sebastian had on. A pair of rabbit ears sitting on top of his forehead. Flabbergasted. Sebastian informs him. "Since today is Easter, we were all ordered to wear these by Lady Elizabeth."

"...I see.."Ciel said. "Indeed she's been noisy since morning, but what exactly does she expect us to do today? I can hear Harmony's echoes for once ringing the halls. Apparently Lizzy was able get her to come out, also, has she been dressed? In her new clothes for today?"

Sebastian nods. "Yes, as far as I'm concerned, I left the task to Mey-Rin. Well then if you have finished breakfast, I was told to take you to the second floor." Puzzlement spoke on Ciel's face. Wanting to know, yet all Sebastian said, "Lets go."

With no choice really, Ciel rose from his seat and followed.

Before he finished his breakfast and talk with Sebastian, down on the second floor Lizzy, as Ciel said had arrived early and threw herself into getting everything ready for the holiday with the help of the servants and her brother at first began. Decorating the place with colors, frills, and laces of Spring. And cute things. Dressed lively for the holiday, her curls seem to have an extra bounce in them than usual. She was putting everything into today, something special she had planned that would definitely rise the spirits after such a horrible and horrid experience.

Everything was coming together so well, she couldn't be happier, even more so when the rest of the guest she invited came. Nina, Agni, and Soma. Who the latter came bursting in vibrantly, with a bushel of colorful flowers, wrapped in golden silk it seemed. Along with teddy bear dressed in clothing similarly matching Soma's, there was a gold bangles on its wrist, Agni came in with gifts too. One was a tin box of rich color and another was baby stuff animal tiger with a purple bow around its neck. There was no doubt who those gifts where for, the way Soma came in singing their name nearly rushed to find them. Noticing their absence, he had asked Mey-Rin about their absence, wondering why they weren't here.

His question for a few caused eyes to fall and mood to shift to a soaked one. Edward quickly answered, telling the prince they were currently resting right now and did not want to be disturbed. Even throwing in they where orders by Ciel. At first it seem Soma refused to believe what Edward said, causing a few nerves to shake, the way Soma glared at Edward. But, to everyone surprise Soma accepted, asked for his 'little sister'.

Harmony, where she could be. At that Lizzy remembered and asked for Mey-Rin to come with her hurried off to get the little girl and bring her into the festivities. They reach her room, knock, get no answer. Opening the door both Mey-Rin and Lizzy stood there shock at what they found.

Awake and out of her room, Harmony walked the halls of the manor briskly. Hurrying to where she needed to get to, thinking to herself this would work...hopefully. A day such as this, she remembered for a moment, how May would make it so special...back in the cottage. Harmony would wake from the soft kiss from May. Her eyes would open and right there sitting on her bed with a sunny smile holding a gift in her lap, just for her...with a chocolate bunny, May. She'd greet her in a language that wasn't English. It was something else, that sounded familiar and right. It always made her smile, May would present her with the gift.

The chocolate bunny was her favorite, because it was sweet and filled with more surprises. The whole day, like today was filled with special surprises. A special breakfast, that tasted as it looked. Everything tasted like Spring, warm, milky, and sweet. After breakfast they would...do so many more fun things.

Today was that day, still hurrying her little legs stopped for a moment, before..May's door. It remained closed, never opened...the same back on the recuse ship. The only difference was that she could walk by it, kneel down and slip something under. Another difference, she could hug the wooden rectangle and give it a small kiss and whisper her sister's name. She did exactly that, this time she patted the door before leaving. Continuing her way, she reached some stairs. Not the normal ones that would take her all the way to foyer. These where different, stairs that Finnian and the others showed her. Allowed them to sneak around and herself on occasions. Standing on her tippy toes, grabbed the knob, unlocked the door, and slipped in. Carefully, she descend down each stair. Her hands pressed on the walls, using it to guide her slowly. There was little lighting here, yet her eyes adjusted well...as a child her age could adjust.

Each step taken sent a small tremble through her. Which was unusual, this never happened, but she pushed through all the way, till she reached the bottom. Wiped her brow and sighed. Now wasn't the time to take a break, she wasn't there yet. Standing again on her tippy toes, reached for the doorknob, turned, and opened it. Nearly stumbled out, but caught herself. Turned back around and pushed the door close. Took a look at her surroundings, she was almost there. Taking a step a shot of cold rushed through her bare feet, she nearly yelped, instead her arms wrapped themselves around her. The floor was so cold! Her chattering teeth confirmed it. What she wouldn't give right now for one of May's hugs. They always warmed her up. Also, she wondered why she didn't put on her slippers, oh well, no reason to dabble on that.

Friskily she hurried across the floor, movement warmed her, enough her arms dropped and she was fine. In a few minutes she reached the area, she needed to be in.

The kitchen, it was empty, clean, and still. Everything orderly and proper. Which made it easy to find things, spotting her stool went over to get it. Something Sebastian made for her, so she could help in the kitchen if wanted too. Picking it up carried it, carefully, over to the counter. Next, she needed bowls, spoons, and whatever else was needed to cook. Luckily she found things on her level and brought them over, now, food...she needed the food or ingredients. Recalling what she could remember the food May made and what she believe to be put in them, went to gather them. Eggs, jar of milk, and anything sizeable for her to carry she did. Though she did drop a few things, when it came to get the flour, sugar anything in large sacks, was quite difficult so she found her...own way of getting it. Covering herself in it. With everything she, believed she needed, grabbed an egg and cracked it.

Against the side of the bowl, more so smashed it, causing egg-shells to fall in. She tried to pick some out the best she could, next she added flours, sugar, milk, butter, and other things. With a spoon, she stirred the best her little arms could. Become tired after ten, rubbing her arms taking a break, there was something else missing.

That she found the answer too, after climbing on the counter and seeing it outside. Flowers! Carefully climbing down, she hurried to one of the doors that lead to outside. Finding it, opened it, and went. Racing down the stairs, across the grass to the bush of flowers, tripped and fell onto the ground. Dirtying herself up, scratching herself too. It stung a bit, especially her cheek, she laid a hand over. Rubbing it softly, slowly rose tears...a figure stepped outside onto the porch, their golden-eyes spotted the little girl, relieved she was alright noticed her hunched posture and her admit to force her tears from coming. Their eyes soften, make their way over.

Reach out and rest a hand on her back small back. With a light pat. "Lady Harmony," Agni softly called, it was enough to get Harmony to swallow back everything and turn to him. Her eyes wide upon seeing him. His smiled back. "good morning. What are you doing out here?"

The question worked, Harmony turned back to the flowers. Then back to Angi trying to figure out what to say. Mumbled to the side. "I was...just..."

It was clear she didn't want say it, but Agni had an idea, not wanting to push her further stood up with a hand out for her to take. "Come, let us go back inside, many are looking for you, your cousin the Lady Elizabeth is quite worried when she did not find you."

Lizzy was here?! Harmony...she didn't...if Lizzy saw her like this...quickly she got up and dusted herself off. Though when she moved to her cheek, winched from the pain. Tried to hide from Angi, but he saw, it was a little red with some scratches but nothing serious. He noticed her hand too seem a little rougher when she took his. Clearly she was doing something to cause her this minor pain, what, he wasn't sure, he did know it had to be of good intentions. Using a hand he dusted her off. Her knees hurt too, she jumped back a bit.

He stopped and scooped her up instead. "Why don't I carry you instead?"

She allowed, he held her carefully to not add anymore pain to her injuries and walked back inside. All the way to the others back on the second floor, announced to all that he had her.

"Harmony!" Lizzy gasped rushing over to her, her arms out. "You're alright!"

The others crowded around, Harmony dropped her chin and eyes away from them. For a moment, this wasn't right...turned back to the others with a small frown of disappointment and apology. "S-Sorry.." she said through small sniffles only Angi and a few heard.

Seeing the misted look in her eyes, Lizzy calmed down, and smiled understandingly. Took Harmony's hands carefully. "Why don't we go and get you dressed, today is Easter after all, and guess what!?" She exclaimed.

Harmony's eyes lite curiously for a moment. Wanting to know. Lizzy whispered in her ear telling her. "Okay?" she said. Harmony nodded. "Wonderful, let's go get you cleaned and changed."

 _Be happy,_ a voice told Harmony. "Yes, please." Her lips smile.

With help from Mey-Rin, Lizzy, and Nina too who decided to accompany, Harmony was cleaned and dressed well. Of course by approval from Nina, Harmony was dressed for the holiday, Easter it was apparently called. Not the same name that she and May have been calling it for over the years, yet it did involve some similarities.

"Almost done," Mey-Rin said, adding the last of Harmony's outfit, a light green bow that tied up part of her hair, the rest fell. She didn't have them in curls as expected, Nina insisted it that this was better.

Though caved when Lizzy wanted two to frame her face, so it was done. Her bow matched the rest of her dress, same color, though with short sleeves, white laced gloves that small flower designs in them. The bottom of her dress where the white frills where were lined with light green flowers. She truly looked like a maiden of Spring. To finish her feet wore new black baby-doll shoes.

The three females stood back each admiring her sweetly. Lizzy did her best to hold in her tears, Mey-Rin dabbed her eyes a bit, Nina couldn't help but fawn over the cute sight before. It sprung new ideas. Harmony stood before them...biting her lip a bit.

"You look so adorable." Lizzy clasped her hands. "Easter is ready for you, come," she held out her hand. "Let's go do that special project I told you about."

That quickly dropped Harmony's lip biting. She took Lizzy's hand and walked out. Nina and Mey-Rin followed, if their praises weren't enough, the moment the others saw her, Finnian words flooded out with praise after praise. Calling her: All grown-up. Soma compared her to the season itself. Calling her a princess. Each of their praises redden Harmony's cheeks and brought her smile back...just little. But, it was Edward's comment that brought it full fold. One that earned him a soft but meaningful, thank you.

Once praises where done, Lizzy took Harmony with her to do their special fun, that involved eggs. They would get to decorate them, well one in particular, while the rest finished up. As they did so, a building question came from Harmony.

To Lizzy. "Lizzy, will my sister rise?"

Lizzy froze for a moment, turned to Harmony, finding her eyes looking straight at her. "Rise? What do you mean? O-Of course she will. Why would you ever think such a thing?"

Harmony's eyes dropped a bit to the side, began twiddling her thumbs. "Well...I umm..."She tried to say, but the words just remained jumbled. So she refused. "Never mind." Lifted her eyes back to Lizzy with a smile. Picked up something.

Lizzy just watched her, that was a sudden switch. But, let it go. It wasn't good to pressure Harmony, not now at least. "Alright, let's finish. We've got to be ready. For all the fun we'll have today!"

 _Fun,_ Harmony whimpered. _May...I haven't finished.._ "Yes! Let's have fun!" She exclaimed.

Time went by, after Lizzy and Harmony did their thing, they joined the others to help. Setting things up, of course due to Harmony's height, she only did so much. That didn't stop others from including her, which did produce laughs. That made others smile, a few times Finnian would decorate her up Snake joined him. Throughout it all, a few times Harmony would cast her eyes quickly to the direction of either the kitchen or stop and look in the way that lead to May's room. She'd linger there the longest. Expecting...something. Her feet she knew wanted to run there and...maybe...a hand often landed on her head lightly. It was from Agni who redirected her back.

Once everything was done, Lizzy handed everyone white rabbit ears to wear. Harmony wasn't sure why, but, they were cute and she liked them. It reminded her of the soft rabbits and bunnies that would come or she'd spot in the garden around this time. This season, May often seem to know, because she had a basket full of yummy food for them. She often would allow Harmony to go and feed them. May would join her, they'd feed them together. A few times May would pick them up, so she could pet them.

The thought...of the memory...dropped Harmony's shoulders and eyes for a moment. Edward standing where he was finished putting on his ears, noticed Harmony and her disposition. His heart ached, she was trying so hard...he could see it. He couldn't imagine how she was feeling, but knew it was nearly similar to his own. Straitening himself, he walked towards her. She could stay by him for the rest of the day.

He reached out a hand, closing in. "Harmony," he called for her.

She turned in his direction, though looked past him at who came in. With another.

Ciel and Sebastian. Both wearing their ears.

Lizzy smiled happily, welcoming them commenting that Ciel was late, Ciel was more surprised by all those here. Wondering why, Lizzy told them so they could all celebrate together. Harmony watched Lizzy embrace Ciel, she remained where she was and dropped her face for a moment to the side, her brows drawn together. It didn't go unnoticed.

"So," Soma inquired. "what is this Easter holiday?"

His question was answered by Sebastian. "It's a holiday where we celebrate the resurrection of Jesus Christ three days after he was crucified."

That word...resurrection, caught Harmony's attention. For some reason it meant something...she wasn't sure what. But, it did. She just needed to know what the word meant. Standing next to her, Bradloy, she tugged on him.

He looked down. "What is it lil'miss?"

"What is resurre..."Harmony began trying to sound it out. "resurr...resurrxection?"

She tired, but he knew what she meant. "It means, well, when someone rises again." He chose his words carefully. "Like they go to sleep for a long time and wake up and stuff."

Harmony gave it a thought. "So, this Jesus did this? He slept for a long time, why?"

He gulped. Her questions and the way she looked...he tugged on his collar. "Yeah..yeah he did. Jesus, he was asleep and..umm...he woke up...cause he was all better and stuff. Way better, ya, that's it!"

"Why did he rise? Wake back up? What made him do it? Why was he so tired?"

These question where like bombs, he couldn't dodge. Again he had to be careful with the words he said. Thinking quickly, he found it! "He woke up, because of a miracle!" He summed it up. "Yeah, a miracle, woke Jesus back up. Due to the faith of others, that missed him and wanted him back. So, through faith, a miracle happened and things."

"Through..faith.."she whispered to herself. "What is faith?" She asked.

He gave it another thought. "Well," he sat his hands on his hips. "you've got to find it. I suppose and once ya do, a miracle can happen."

 _Faith..._ Harmony mused, looking in a certain direction. _I've have to find faith, so...so a miracle can happen! Yes and once it does,_ she began to smile. _that miracle can be May's gift. She'll be so happy._

Wiping his brow, Bradloy was glad he got through, though he wondered why Harmony was giggling softly jumping up and down lightly. Whatever the reason, as long as it kept her happy, that's what matter. Hopefully, he thought, she wouldn't take what he said to heart.

With her drive, Harmony knew what she needed to do, she just needed to figure out how to find it, this faith. Which came, tuning back in to the others, Lizzy brought out a basket fully of colorful and elegantly decorated eggs. Her father had decorated them for the egg hunt. They each looked lovely, their colors reflected in Harmony's eyes. So bright...so...was this faith? She slowly started to reach out to them. When Lizzy brought a special particular egg that was better than the rest, it drew Harmony's attention. Something inside her swelled...at Lizzy's eggs. It had a beautiful ribbon on it, crowned with more. Added to it, was what Lizzy said about the egg, how anyone who finds it would become the winner.

The winner would have to win faith, Harmony was sure of it, and if they did...then...a miracle would happen. Which means that...

CRASH!

A figure suddenly swings in through the window, crashing through was more like it. Surprising and startling everyone. Harmony quickly went behind the leg of someone. Peered out to see who it was, knowing that familiar voice that made her hiss.

"Hmm? Doesn't that look interesting!"

Charles Grey said. Smirking. Harmony hissed at the man, dropped when she saw...Phipps. Did she smile.

"What are Queen Victoria's butlers doing here?" Ciel asked.

Phipps answered. "A delivery from her majesty." He held out a basket in one hand and another in the other. He handed on to Ciel. Lizzy was impressed by them, Phipps told her he did it. Complementing hers, she asked what the other basket was for. Phipps eyes spotted Harmony and walked over, presented her with the basket of decorated eggs, that had small teddy bear rested on it. "For you, Lady Harmony."

Harmony was taken back by this, her mouth nearly fell open. Her eyes filled with the colors of each egg, pushed a smile of delight on her face. "Thank you!" She beamed, taking the basket. In her little arms. Cherishingly. "They're really pretty."

He was pleased to hear that. While someone noticed a body absent, Grey looked at those around. Everyone was here but one. "I was half expecting my _darling,_ to be standing here wearing her collar. Hey!" He addressed Harmony. She looked at him and frowned. "Wher-"

She turned her chin and walked away. "Well," Grey sighed..annoyed.."rude little tyke isn't she? So," he turned back to Ciel. "I overheard that you have to get your fiancée's Easter egg first, don't you earl?" A sly smirk spread on his lips. "Great! I'm participating too, then!"

To Ciel's shock and Lizzy's...mild disappointment. Stating there was no rule against who the winner was. A joy to Grey. That quickly was halted, by Sebastian. Who established more rules. One using a regular egg, followed by everyone would be divided into two teams, any one of would have to carry a raw egg in a ladle, they can freely exchange the egg through the ladles only. Teams would become disqualified if any reason the egg breaks. The rules seem reasonable if not fair.

Harmony knew what she needed to do in order to win, she just needed a team. But who would she be paired with? Sebastian set the teams, it was Edward and Nina, Finnian and Snake, Bardlory and Mey-Rin, Soma and Agni, both Greys, and lastly...Ciel and Sebastian. The teams where picked and set. Except...

"Wait!" Harmony nearly screamed, eyes and heads turn to her. She set her basket down and stared with eyes so bold and fierce it was a look that shocked everyone, even if they where pleading. "I want to play! Too! I want a team...please..."she said the last part softly. "So...so that..."She swallowed. "Please let me play."

Everyone looked at one another, exchanging looks and thoughts. Settled on Sebastian for what he might say, the teams where already picked and there was no one else. Lizzy wasn't playing and Tenaka was well...yeah. So...

"I promise! I promise," Harmony declared, "that I won't be a bother and I can help too. Please, I want to find faith too! So there can be a miracle."

So that was it..."I'm afraid not this time," Sebastian said. "Lady Harmony."

Her heart fell. But she kept her face from falling and nodded. Slowly. "I'll make sure to find it!" Finnian chirped. She looked to him. He and Snake both smiled, well Finnian more." We'll find it for you, don't you worry, Lady Harmony. Okay?"

He wasn't the only who declared. "I will too." Soma added, standing triumphantly. Agni behind him nearly in tears. "Your veerji will bring it back!"

Bradlroy and Mey-Rin also included themselves. Harmony stood there stunned...her eyes began to sting and well. She wasn't sure what do to, hearing everyone...Lizzy came to her side and took her hand. "Ready?" She asked Harmony, who nods. "Good, alright." She turned to the others. "Let's get started! BANG!"

She shouted, everyone took off. Harmony's heart raced watching them. She wanted to go with them, but Lizzy's squeeze held her back. She just prayed one of them could find it...faith and then a miracle could happen.

And one seem too, elsewhere in the manor a finger flinched and hand rose. Weakly at first, dangled in the air moved to over their face. It took a second for their dazed and blurred vision to focus. Blinking a few times, slowly they take in the world around them...and this...familiar setting...they didn't believe they'd ever see again..being in darkness for so long...was it a trick? Could it be? Thoughts of such swarmed their mind, their eyes circle around...it didn't seem like some trick and...those voices..those familiar voices...voice they thought they'd never hear again where faintly heard at first. There seem to some sort of commotion or something...what was going on? Slowly they began to sit up, a throbbing pain came from their abdomen, they stopped for a moment. Taking a breath, a few breaths...it slowly subsided. They finished and pushed themselves up from the comfort of their...bed? Yes, bed, the same one they remember sleeping in before, though it seem a lot more comfortable.

Had to be all the pillows that where stationed around them, for it seemed support. The pain came again, though it wasn't as bad it was before. Up now, they look further around this lavishing room. That was still the same, besides a piece of paper by the door. It seem as though someone had slipped it under. Grunting, they throw their covers back and slowly bring their legs over the side of the bed. They felt weird for a bit, just dangling there...slowly they pressure their feet to the floor. The rug...it was still soft as ever if not more. It tickled their toes.

Steadily, they began to stand. Fall back just a bit, catch themselves on the bed. Clearly their lack of energy was showing, how long had they been...laying? It must have been quite some time, because their legs strength clearly wasn't fully there. That was okay, they waited a bit and started again. This time taking steady step after steady step. Using whatever they could to help them stay steady, so they could make it to the paper by their door. They weren't sure why, but there was something about that paper that fueled them forward. Something in their heart that...wanted to see that paper to...to...they stop for a moment to catch their breath. Close their eyes for a moment, see a face that shot their eyes open, and pushed them forward.

Finally, they reached the paper, bent down carefully and picked it up. They turned it over..it was a drawing...a crude one but a drawing none the less. The sight of it melted their heart and brought a fuzzy smile to their lips. They chocked on the emotion...just a bit. They remembered...they remembered now...holding the paper they reach for the knob, snakingly, grab and twist it. Opening the door, step out into the hall. The long hall...that lead into two directions. Which one to take? Which way to go? Where were they?

These questions were easily solved, smiling to themselves, they knew which way to go. They just knew, using the wall as support make their way to them. Each step seem to become stronger than the last one, their desire burned deeply to see them again. To hold them. To...to...

Sit here and wait...in shivering nerves, Harmony wondered who would find faith first? Everyone went off to look, well except Edward and Nina, they where taken out quick, and joined herself, Lizzy, and Teneka outside at the table for the rather grand feast. The food all looked delicious, as it did pretty. It was more grand than what May did...May...her sister...a chair would be empty..no! She couldn't think like that, she had to hope...faith would be found and a miracle would happen.

It had too...because..that's how resurrection worked. With faith...and a miracle. She had believe..yeah..that's it...she had to believe. Shutting her eyes and clasping her hands together, did so. Edward who sat next to her, keeping Harmony at a safe distance from Nina. Watched her, her outburst...there was a declaration in there...a sense of desire that pleading. Filled with anguish and sorrow. That...

Was finally the end of the hall, they take a moment, nearly there. They just to climb down the stairs and once they did that, they'd be closer...this was one of their most loved holidays. It always made them smile so much, for all the colorful flowers...the time she pet a rabbit. She was thrilled. The memory put a smile on their lips, and soft chuckle slipped out. Carefully, they find the railing and use along with the wall, go down.

Just like the next few, in the egg hunt game. Mey-Rin and Baldroy where the next ones to be out. Followed by Snake and Finnian, who came back with a sadden apology for Harmony. They weren't the only ones...soon to follow...Soma and Agni. None of them found faith...so they couldn't bring the miracle. And they...promised...they all did.

The more disappointment Harmony saw..the mister her eyes became. The more she felt her joy...slipping away...she couldn't let it go completely. There where still two team out there, one had a person she like and one she didn't. The other team...she...it fumed her. She didn't want to put hope in something like that...that could...

But, what choice did she really have? Faith was important, right now and she needed. So..she give it.

And not a moment too late, because the winner who came back...it wasn't the Charles...no...it was Ciel and Sebastian. More so Ciel, he walked in holding Lizzy's egg, she was glad, no, overjoyed that he found it. Harmony too! But she keep it back, when it dawned on her...neither of them had said they would help her to find faith. So...she lost.

...She lost...tears rose...she sniffled...trying hard not to drop her chin. But, it began to fall..."Harmony," Ciel said, her eyes move up finding him standing before with Lizzy by his side, smiling kindly, and...the egg held before you. "your faith."

Harmony's eyes went as wide as the egg itself, reached out slowly...hesitantly took the egg. Ciel rested it in her palm. It was...heavy at first but after some time it became light. She admired the egg, this was...faith...she liked it...she really did. Closed her eyes tight...a miracle was going to happen...it was going too! She opened her eyes, finding...nothing had changed...the miracle was...her heart shrank. Shoulders sunk.

Droplets...started to push their way out. "...I-It...didn't..."she started to choke.

Silence washed over the table, it was clear everyone knew what she meant. A few hearts wept for her, nearly burst when they saw Harmony set the egg down and head sink further down. A few tears welled up in others eyes when saw the first few drops fall from Harmony. Even more so when she softly spoke words that...pierced the heart.

"I didn't have..enough..faith."

Lizzy goes to her. Edward too, Soma stood all three of them try their best to assure her. But it seem to have no effect. But...something did...something Sebastian noticed was approaching. He took a quick whiff..that scent! It...couldn't be?! He spun around in the direction of the scent...coming closer he heard their foot steps, weak and soft but strong. They managed to get here...with their amount of strength? He wasn't expecting them to up so soon...he..he...stood there eyes growing wider, even more so when they stepped out and spoke for the very first time since what happened on ship.

Their voice hadn't changed, it was still the same..."Harmony.." it stopped Harmony's tears, turned her head.

It turned everyone's. Lizzy gasped. Edward stood so fast he knocked his chair over. Soma remained still, Mey-Rin, Finnian, Baldory...their mouths fell open. Snake blinked a few times, Agni was stun like Soma. Ciel...Ciel was beyond words. Even Grey and Phipps. Despite their tired look and current nightgown attire, luckily they grabbed their robe, managed a to pull forth a smile...a smile hadn't been seen in some time. Yet, hadn't been lost.

It was a warm and tender as every. Kind and bright. Called Harmony again, before they could even finish the girl's name, Harmony was already in the arms of her sister.

Happily.

In the arms of her sister. Buried her face into May, it worked...the miracle...it worked. Overjoyed Harmony nearly screamed and cried. "May!" Lizzy tearfully hurried over with a smile of joy. Threw her arms around her elder cousin. Her affection was equally returned.

Picking up her skirt Mey-Rin raced over, Finnian, and the others followed. Soma and Edward, Agni...everyone. Even Nina, welcomed the young lady back.

A welcome that was equally received...it was good. All of it.


	108. Chapter 108

"..And then," Harmony exclaimed looking up at you smiles at all. She hadn't stopped smiling since you came back. "playing with Mr. Finnian and Mr. Snake was so much fun! I really loved the gits that Soma gave me. Easter was so much fun today!"

You smiled listening to her regal her time today, even into her bed time, where she was now. Comfortably sitting up in her bed, dressed in her night gown, holding her favorite bunny close, with her new plushie tiger on her side. Her gift from Soma, one of the few gifts he gave her today. He had a imported some yummy and delicious cookies from his country for her, that she turned around to share with everyone. She also had her basket of eggs from Phipps, a basket from Lizzy and her family, a few more gifts from Soma that he surprisingly had. More clothes for her, from his country. He got her something from Dottie who was cleaned up nicely and presented to her by Finnian and Snake.

Even though you were there, she wanted to tell you again, you knew why, why her mouth like a motor talked and talked. Everything she had build up since your absence was coming out. She wanted to tell you so much, it all just came out. You didn't mind, hearing her voice again was all you wanted.

"And remember," she kept going. "Soma and Edward where acting so funny with you. They were making funny angry faces." She giggled. "Miss Nina kept hugging Miss Mey-Rin. Then Baldory accidently spilled some food on Mr. Finnian." Her laughter rose, it rose so much it filled the manor.

Everyone could hear her, the sound of it melted away all the dullness that gloomed around her before, smiles appeared on them hearing it. Finnian shed a few tear hearing Harmony's laughter again. The best kind of music to him.

You nod. She kept going. "All the flowers where so pretty! They all came in so many wonderful colors! I loved them! It was like a sea of colors. I'm glad everyone walked in the gardens. I had fun making crowns for everyone! Mr. Phipps helped me get the high ones! He's so nice! I loved his new little chick! It's adorable."

"Yes, I know it was very cute." You agree, lightly laughing. "You also looked cuter in your new outfit."

Her cheeks beamed from your words. "I did! Yes I did! Everyone said it. I loved my new outfit. You lo-looked nice too! You looked so pretty, no, beautiful in yours."

That was true, you did have a outfit for the holiday, Nina surprisingly had. You where dressed in after your reveal to every, after all the hugs, tears, and welcome backs. Tenaka escorted you back to change. Nina went with him to get you dressed. It was a lovely dress, a beautiful if not stunning, she was truly a master in her craft. She used lavender and cream colors in the dress you wore, the main color lavender. Even the choker necklace. She designed it to where the dress slightly off your shoulders, the sleeves smoothly ran down to your wrist. Your hair was styled formal yet elegant pony tail, it curled and bounced at the ends. Your make-up was light and natural. The dress made you feel free and fresh, it was perfect for coming to everyone. You forgot all about your pain, it was the furthest from your mind. Being around everyone made it fade away.

"Thank you," you kiss Harmony. "I suppose I did."

She smiled from your tender affection. "You did! You really did! Everyone thought so. I could see it in their eyes. Edward and Soma wanted to spend the most time with you, it was funny how they did it."

You join her in her laughter. Yes, those two, they where...pressuring when wanted to escort you through the garden. It ended with them almost barking at the other one, which you wish they hadn't. Grey came over and took you, much to your discomfort. But you had to remain poised and a bit playful. It was Spring after all. You didn't stay with Grey much, the moment you got, left him and hurried over to...well..Angi. Lizzy remained with Ciel. Nina tried with Mey-Rin. Harmony was with Phipps, Finnian, Snake, and Bardlory. And Tenaka.

"The food was good too!" Harmony chimed rubbing her eyes, yawning a bit. "A-And.."she started to slur from sleep creeping on her. She tired to fight it. "...e-everything...w-was..." she yawned again. Rubbing her eyes more, her lids were becoming heavy and head.

She was trying so hard to stay awake, she reached out resting a hand on yours. "M-May..."she asked groggily. You give her your attention. Slowly she crawled over to you, laid her head down and rest her head in your lap. Curled up, like she did back in the cottage.

This moment held your heart, with a hand you gently stroke her hair, watch her eyes slowly close and soft smile spread. She hadn't finished what she was started saying, though you had an idea, still you waited.

She was completely under, just yet. One eye opened, halfway. "May..."she quietly spoke. "ca...can...can you tell m..me a s..story..please?"

"Of course, which one?"

It took her a moment to think of it. But she knew. "T-The one..about..th..the...pretty and kind...kind woman. T..The M..Maiden..Tang..Tang..."

"Tang Shen," you say for her, she nodded. "and the warrior, Hamato Yoshi?" Harmony nodded again, her eyes closed. You chuckled quietly. "Alright, Once Upon a time, there the most loveliest and kindest of maidens," you start. "her name was Tang Shen. Her skin was beautiful as the moon, and heart as pure as gold. She was loved by many, but none held her heart as much as the warrior Hamato Yoshi. He was the bravest and strongest of all. With a heart equal pure and kind as Tang Shen. Their love for one another made the Heavens cry and rejoice..."

You stopped for a moment, gaze at Harmony, her small body rose and fell slowly. Sleep had taken, still, you continued with the story all the way to end. To the very last part where Tang Shen and Hamato had their precious daughter, named Miwa. Whom they treasured deeply. That when they meet their end, this part you always said to yourself, trusted Miwa to one who would always love Miwa as they would and would continue too. It stung...but you told the story...because you knew you had too. Even if it brought up feelings, it was worth it for Harmony. With the story done, you scoop her up carefully and lay her down, rest her carefully on her many pillows, tuck her in, set her plushies by her. Bunny under her arm, tiger next to her, bend down and lay a kiss upon her forehead. Whisper good-night.

By now, Finnian and the others would come or Mey-Rin to get you, even Ciel, but none did. Not because they didn't want too, but, they knew this time...this moment wasn't meant for them. Which you respected, standing you quietly and softly cross the room, turn off the lights and shut the door.

"M-May.."Harmony called. You stop. Hearing her roll over in her bed, wait to hear what she was going to say. "...You have too..."she yawned a few times, but eventually muttered what she needed to say.

It surprised you, but, you knew she was right. Quietly nod. "Yes, alright. Goodnight, Harmony." Shut her door.

The bath water was done and ready for you, slowly you get in, it felt nice on you and the soreness. It was hard not to let out a sigh of relaxation, leaning your head back, take it all in. Even the aroma of the steam, it was very therapeutic...the rosemary, peppermint, and chamomile where an excellent choice. They combined well in both fragrance and treatment. You could feel them working, like a warm message upon your skin that slowly drifted you asleep. For a moment your eyes closed, flashed a blade, shot you awake quickly hold your abdomen. Shaking.

There...was nothing...there was nothing, you kept telling yourself, still you looked down. Finding just your stomach and no blade protruding out or blood. Just...the stillness of the water minus the gentle ripples from your movement. There was nothing...other than that...that didn't stop you from rubbing that area and from remembering that...horrid moment.

Time...just stopped, it just stopped. Everything thing..everything went cold and dark...so dark. Until...your hand moves to your lips gentle rest...until life was breathed back into you. You weren't sure...you hadn't taken anyone's time..yet you came back. When you shouldn't have, but...you did. And you where glad that you did.

You rest back against the wall of the tub, yes, you where glad you did live. Now, thinking on what Harmony said...sometimes you wondered about that girl...smile to yourself, she was as wise as her father, without even or ever realizing it. You still had to..that. It was only right after all. Even if well...actually...you didn't mind. Though it would have to wait until well, everyone was asleep.

Taking a few more minutes, finish and step out. A towel was there waiting for you, you grab it and wrap it around. Just as you did a knock came to the door, it was Mey-Rin. You told her to enter, she did, perkier than normal. That was everyone around, well the help at least. Her smile never left her face. Walking over, with your robe held it open and out for you, you exchange the towel for the robe. She tied it for you and the two of you leave to your room. Where she had your nightwear ready, she helped you put it on.

"I warmed the room for you just as you liked," she informed you. "I hope it's not too hot." She fumbled. Twiddling her fingers. "If it is, I'll fix it for you."

The room was warm, a nice warm. "No," you tell her kindly. "it's perfect. Thank you, Mey-Rin."

Her face lite up hearing that, not what you said, but her name. Her heart fluttered. "You're very welcome!" She timidly stepped to you, gripping her apron, flush on her cheeks, and eyes to the side.

"Mey-Rin, what is it? What's wrong?" you asked worried.

She said nothing but swallowed. Gripping her apron tighter, he knuckles began to turn white. "Mey-Rin," you call to her again, reaching out taking her hands in yours. She began squeezing yours.

Still she remained silent, until you heard her soft cries, and droplets of tears that ran down. "B-Baroness..." her voice broke looking to you. "I know..I know said it before, today, I'm so glad to have...to have you back. I missed you, you gave me...quite. I wasn't sure if you would come back at all, everyone was nervous. I like having you here! I don't want you to leave, ever! I'll protect you! Like I do the master! I swear, just don't...don't leave."

She cried. Tears streaming down her face. "I'm sorry," you cup her face in your hands, use your thumbs to wipe to her tears away. "I had no intention of worrying you, as I did. I promise, not do so in the near future. There is much I have to live for and I enjoy our time together as well. You have my word."

Taking your hands back, pull her into a hug. Her cries lessen each second into the hug. That she returned. When her tears had gone, you both release. She was back to her normal self. No more tears, just Mey-Rin.

She wiped the rest away. "S-Sorry 'bout that," she smiled a bit embarrassed. Cleaned herself up, went to your bed and pulled the covers back. "ready for you, Baroness."

Laughing slightly inside, nod and get into bed. She covered you, double checking if the heat was alright, you assured it was. Happy to hear, she wished you a goodnight, turned off the lights, and shut the door.

You remained in bed...sleeping, until you awoke and got out. The only sound, the ticking of the clock in your room. Quietly as you could lightly cross the floor, open the door peer out, the hall and whole manor was quiet and asleep. Well, except for one, whom could be roaming anywhere in the halls. He didn't sleep after all, sighing this was going to be a bit of a challenge. Then again, it might be a good thing...then again maybe not. Sighing, you had to do this.

Quietly as you could shut your door, any sound he heard, he'd be here before you knew it. Unless he believed it might be Harmony going to Ciel's room, then there wasn't need for a reaction.

Deciding to go right, take right. Again as lightly and quietly as you could cross the floor. Head to the kitchen, where you took out some things. Being careful not to wake anyone...get what you needed. Began what you had in mind.

In the halls of the manor, Sebastian strolled...through like all nights. They where long with everyone sleeping, besides hearing Harmony's door open, he heard, and tip toe towards Ciel's room. He smiled to himself, she was returning back to her normal self. Though the smile didn't last long, nor did his stroll, he got a whiff of something...amidst. It was faint, luckily, he whipped around and raced to it.

To the kitchen, where the smell was coming from, quietly approached the room, and them from behind, after seeing who it was. What in the world where they doing up? Better yet, what in the world where doing? His eyes looked at everything he saw they had out...a cup full of a warm liquid...and...a slice of cake, dark slice of cake. With some other things, all of them on a tray.

It rose a quizzingly brow over an eye. He remained quiet watching them, while grumbling at the cleaning he was going to have to do after this...all this. Closed his eyes sighed.

"Don't worry, I'll clean it up," you tell him aware of his presence, he opened his eyes a bit surprised even more so when you stood before him, holding the tray. "it was meant to be...some what of a surprise." You tell him. His brow remained risen for a moment.

Returned back to its normal state. "I am not sure as to why, but, I don't require food."

"Yes, I rather aware of that." you slightly nip back, humorously. "That doesn't mean anything really. So, here." Hold the tray further to him.

Seeing not other way, he took it. "Devil's food cake? Aren't we being poetic. I suppose a thank you is in order, though for what? You have not yet disclosed that."

You turn and make your way back to the counter to begin cleaning up. "For keeping the children safe." You simply say, picking up a few things, wincing a bit, but push it down. Carry the items over to the sink. "I asked you do so and you did. So, thank you." Set them in. Take a moment. Then go back to get the rest.

Sebastian just watched you try and remain well. But, it wasn't working. He set the tray down and walked over. "Enough," he took you by the hand, stopping you. "I don't need you passing out. Just sit, I will do the rest." He lead you to one of the stools and sat you down.

You tried to protest but held a finger your lips and gave you a look, that said: Not another word. So you didn't and sat there, while he cleaned everything. Thankfully there wasn't much to clean. It didn't take him long either, he was done rather quickly, with no one else around to see him do it supernaturally.

"There," he wiped cleaned the counter. Stood back taking a look at his work. Pleased. "now," he turned back around to have a fork full of cake nearly shoved in his mouth. He was about to spit it out, not that it didn't taste good, he just didn't want it. To have a hand, your hand follow behind and cover his mouth.

"Swallow." you tell him.

He wasn't sure why, but he did. Despite the fact he could easily have taken your hand off. Once he did you where satisfied and took your hand back. "There," you set the fork down. "now you've tried it. If you want to eat the rest, that's fine. I don't mind if you don't."

He dabbed his mouth. "I think of something, now then," he straighten himself out. "you shou-"

"Sebastian," you cut through, your voice lost its lightness to a more serious and almost somber tone. It reflected in your eyes. "I didn't come here to just thank you for protecting the children," you take a step closer, limiting the space. He waited and listened. "I wanted..." you bite your quivering lips for a moment. Take a breath. "I wanted to..."how could you say this? Your heart began racing, you were certain he heard it. He leaned in towards it a bit. This would have normal made you step back, but you didn't.

To your surprise. "You wanted to what?" He repeated. Calmly. With a low gaze on you and tilt of the head just a bit. Taking a step closer, closing the distance. Both chest where touch, you could feel his heart beat with your own.

Drop your eyes, the words where there, they really where. They just needed to come out and...and...it was horrible...you remembered, it flashed in your mind. It still did, your heart sunk that day...seeing him lay there on the floor covered in blood...never had you screamed so loud and...all because...

With his hand, Sebastian gently pinched and lifted it back up meeting your eyes with his. He held them there or was it the other way around. In the light...under the night moon lite sky...there was something different about the way the light hit...your eyes Sebastian noticed. Instead of staring into eyes...he found himself staring into...pools of a color he wasn't sure what to make of it. Only it submerged him. It was the same...that one night...in that late night carriage ride from the palace from the New Years party, the way the light of the night just...Except there was a difference...one he could not explain...one that took some sort of hold, pulled him slowly towards you...was the vulnerability your eyes showed? No, that wasn't it...the glimmer of what you wanted to say? No...the rise of slight...no...it was none of those. It was something that made his heart start beating then...hammering in his chest. That pushed him closer to you, and when his mind for a moment reminded him the horrid event, felt a heated rush that cooled. Pulling you closer.

You still hadn't said what you needed to say, he was aware of that, right now...something possessive came over him...and...


	109. Harmony's Day

Today was an important day, everyone knew, they had it memorized and marked down. Since the day the heard about it, everything needed to be perfect or go as perfect as possible. Everyone would come who was close to be apart of this, plans had went started months in advance for it to happen. Orders and payments, calls and payments...money, money was spent. Money that was meant to be used, because, again it had to be wonderful, it had to be perfect no matter what.

It was good thing, this special event was happening before they had to start their newest assignment. How well calculated really, it was quite a surprise. If it wasn't they'd have to figure out a way to do both. Thankfully it didn't come to that. Gifts where picked out, the venue too. The theme...though cringing...was to be done. Even if it seemed a bit...too much and...bright. It was what they wanted so, how could he deny them that? After all they've been through, from what he found out and heard from the others...he...Ciel had to at least do this much. The basically chatted his ear away on what they wanted.

Of course kittenishly they showed him their...umm...drawings on what they wanted. How they wanted it, asking politely with eyes full of hope he might actually be able to deliver. Which he could, just not...the other part they wanted...so badly for this special day.

This day, sprung everyone's spirits, Finnian and the others couldn't wait for it come. Especially Finnian and Snake. The two of them where the most illuminated out of everyone. Finnian expressed it nearly everyday. He almost spilled it if not for the others who hushed him and Sebastian who threated him. Did he manage to keep quite. That and some tape.

NO one was allowed to say a single word, it best not too. Just to carry on like any normal day, as normal as a day could get. Till the day came and once it did...

You rose early, earlier than usual. Crept quietly as you could out of your room, across the hall to Harmony's, opened the door and peeked your head in. She was still sleeping with her bunny and tiger. A soft smile rose to your lips. Softly you close the door, holding your breath. Good, she was sleeping, she wouldn't be woken up jet yet, which meant you had time to do what you needed to. What you've done for her the past couple of years.

Make her, her birthday breakfast. Going back to your room, grab your robe, slip it on it and tie the slash hurry your way carefully with the minimal pain that rose. Ignoring it, make your way down the hall, towards the kitchen. Taking the stairs hurry down, spryly. Humming merrily to yourself, you loved this day...it meant so much to you. No one understood why, not even Harmony. The day out of whole year where you became your most brightest and cheerful. Everything to you was airy, nothing brought you down.

Nothing at all.

Reaching the bottom, briskly hurry across the foyer to the kitchen. The sun hadn't risen, but it was slowly...very slowly coming. The lighting was on already, so it made it easy to find your way to the kitchen. Slowing your pace, tip-toe and cautiously peek inside. There was no one...yet...you had you assumptions on where they might be. Meaning the kitchen was completely yours, giddily rubbing your hands together, throw your hair up into a messy ponytail waste no time and start.

Taking out everything you needed, what Harmony would want...thinking of something new she'd want to eat. She always loved when you made something different, as you began to prepare...Madam Red came to your mind. By the time the sun...you remembered rose into the sky she'd be here. Gifts and all, she'd come bursting through the door announcing herself. Her butler...Grell behind her steadily as they could carrying all of Harmony's gifts. A couple almost fell, but they managed to catch them. The moment Madam Red announced herself...Harmony came rushing down and into the woman's arms. Receiving a tight and loving embrace, she'd then launched herself to Grell, knocking the poor...butler, then down. Causing all the presents to topple and the two of them became buried in them. Harmony just laughed it off, with Grell's glasses on, accidently.

Smiling bittersweetly at the memory...this was going to be the first time, you realized Madam Red wouldn't be coming. Harmony wouldn't be greeted or woken up by her...stop kneading for a moment...lament on the thought. Who would wake her now? Your shoulder's drop at the question. They drop even further with the other thoughts.

Who could come in carrying her gifts? Who would sing her happy birthday over and over again? Who would cheer for her when she opened her gifts? Who...Who would...

This was going to be her first birthday without...the thought rose in the tightness of your throat, swallowing was hard. But you did, swallowed the lump...quickly remind yourself, now was not the time. Today was not the day to be such a way. It was a day of celebration, for Harmony. You had to put more into this than anyone, you had to put more into her breakfast, which you started up again, than anyone.

Kneading the dough again, get all the air bubbles out, slab it down, pick up a rolling pin smooth it out. Finding some cookie cutters, make the shape. With the stove or stoves heated, place the small circle shapes you had on a tray and stick them in the oven. Now, on to something else. Grabbing another bowl, start cracking a few eggs. Stop for a moment, remembering something, opening a few cabinets find an iron skillet and set on fire, add just a bit of butter. Let it warm, place a few pieces of meat in it. Once it started to slowly sizzle, you return back to the eggs, scoop some flour into it, with some sugar, and a few other things.

All before watching furtive red eyes that remained at the entrance of the kitchen, their lips rather flatten trying hard not to turn into amused smirk, and eyes narrowing with a roll. They watched you bounce lightly back and further humming merrily for some reason, they knew why, it was just fun to watch. Going back and forth. You nearly tripped, almost caused a chuckle to slip from their lips. But, they held it back, not wanting to be noticed. Clearly you were working rather hard, that messy pony tail was starting to become undone. Taking out their pocket watch, read the time, it was time to start breakfast right now. Even if you where doing it yourself, for Harmony, they still needed to make it for you and Ciel.

This entertainment was amusing, but, work needed to be done. Tucking the watch away, stepped a foot in, something fast zipped past them. Just barely grazing their cheek, nothing came from it, but a look of shock, and your burning golden-yellow eyes glaring at him. Hard. Harder than he'd ever seen, harder than and darker than when you did so with Undertaker...it was easily classified as demonic. The way you looked at him.

Warning...not threating him not to come a step closer until you finished. Or...else. He wasn't sure why but feet didn't dare move again...actually his whole body remained frozen...and...trembled? It trembled and not in that way either...the temperature seem to rise in the room and silence between you two. He wasn't sure how or why, except his feet moved him back to the were he was, at the entrance of the room.

Where he stayed.

Curious...he tried to step in again, your head and eyes whipped...no lashed hard at him. He took his foot back and remained where he was. Huffing hard, pinching his temples, muttering something to the side. To get snapped at by you, he thought for a moment he heard Francis's voice, stiffened quickly. To realized it was just you.

Scary.

Taking out his pocket watch, looked at the time, it was way past the time he should be have had breakfast started. What was the young master going to think? Sighing, quickly pulled it back. Checked to see if you heard him, you hadn't.

Good.

Wait? What where you doing now? His eyes moved up and down, watching you jump and down to reach something, waving your arm wildly. To get...what was put up high. Covering his mouth behind his hand, turned away and released a soft laugh. To the side.

Stopped from the sharp snap, turned back finding you standing before him, arms tightly crossed over your chest, brows pinched together tight at him, unfold an arm and point to what you were trying to get.

He rose a brow, you clear your throat. "If you're done laughing, get it down!" You growl. Lowly.

Sighing, he does as you say, and gets the item down. "There," he said with an attitude. "now," taking out his pocket watch. "I must start breakfast, the young master is expecting it. Your little parade has cost me valuable time needed to-"

"Done!" you exclaim, clasping your hands together, completely ignoring him. Eyes on the tray before you, everything you made for Harmony's birthday breakfast. It looked delicious, she was going to love it. "You don't mind clean up for me do you?" you fan a hand to him. Picking up the tray. Leave. "Thanks. Got to go. The kitchen is yours."

Indeed it was, Sebastian took a good look at what you had left him...extra work to do. More than he needed. "Wonderful," he grumbled. "this will cut into my time significantly. The young master will not be pleased with a late breakfast." Growled. Reminding himself, you'd pay later. Right now, pushing up his sleeves, it was time to get to work.

The same with a couple of others, in other house holds, who were looking forward to this day. They couldn't wait to celebrate it, standing before their mirror deciding what to wear.

No. Not that. Nope.

Ah! Perfect!

Pleased, they hurried to finish their own meal for the morning, while making sure they had their gifts ready and accounted for. It would be easy to send them, it just wouldn't mean the same if giving them in person. All gifts there and accounted for, they had them loaded. Once done with breakfast, it was time to load in the carriage. It was going to take some time to get there, but it was worth it.

Indeed it was, worth it, every year you told yourself walking up the stairs towards Harmony's room. Smiling from ear to ear, she was going to love this breakfast, it was fresh and adorable, the decoration you noticed where coming along well. She was going to love it, all of this. Hearing Dottie's belting in the distance, made you laugh a bit. You wondered for a moment who was tending to her, from Bardloy's shout, it was him. Chuckling to yourself shake your head, everyone really loved Harmony, to deal with Dottie.

Reaching Harmony's room, you find to your surprise, though not really Finnian and Snake at her door. Both holding festive noise markers. "AH! Baroness!" Finnian smiled. "I hope you don't mind, but we came to wake up Lady Harmony for her birthday!"

His words stunned you for a moment...you didn't know what to say. Except nod. "Alright! Ready Snake?" Finnian turned to him, Snake nods giving a thumbs up, his snakes around him...you noticed looking closer had...noise makers in their mouths.

With a hand on the knob, Finnian turned and burst in. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY! LADY HARMONY!"

He and Snake, with his snakes start up the noise makers. Blowing and waving them. Shouting, Happy Birthday over and over again. You come in and quickly move to the side, just as something rushed and tackled Finnian. He caught it without a single knock down. Laughing heartily. Squeezing and swinging Harmony in his arms. She giggled being tossed up and down by him. Snake and his snakes smiled watching it.

"Happy Birthday! Happy Birthday!" Finnian kept going, swinging her around and around. "It's your special day today! I'm so happy!"

Harmony's giggles turned into giddy laughter that remained endless. Only stopping when she noticed you and pointed. "May! OH!" Her eyes fell on the tray. "Yeah! Breakfast!"

At that Finnian stopped, catching her, turned around to you. You smile holding the tray up. In a voice as kind as a breeze and happy as a chirping bird, "Happy Birthday, Harmony!"

Wiggling out of Finnian's hold, he let her down, she goes to you and hugged your leg. Squealing. Jumping up and down. "Thank you! Thank you!"

It was hard not to laugh, but you did. "You're very welcome, would you like to eat it now?" She nodded eagerly. "Alright, come and rest in your bed." She did as you told and hurried back to her, jumped and pushed herself up into it.

Setting herself right, waited for you to come over, you do with Finnian and Snake. Lay the tray before her, watched her eyes swell like silver-coins. Each item her eyes landed on they grew. Smell of freshness was overwhelming and heavenly. Her cheeks burned from the joy of it. Picking up a fork she wasted no time, after praying and thank you, dug in. Gushing with each bite.

As she enjoyed her breakfast, everything was nearly finished be decorated. Mey-Rin managed to do so, with Baldory's help. Flowers...and more flowers of all kind nearly everywhere. They hung them nearly all around...even outside it was made to look...like a place for a Flower Princess. To look well...magical. Getting the flower collar on Dottie was a task all in itself, Baldory wished Snake or Finnian would have done. The sheep put up a fight.

"There." Mey-Rin tied the last of the decoration, smiled at the job well done. The doorbell rang. "Oh?" She looked towards the direction of it. "I wonder who that could be?" Climbing down, she hurried over to answer it. Opened. "Yes? Hello?"

There was no answer for a moment. "Yes, hello. I've got a few packages for a Harmony Dallas-Burnett." The carrier said.

"Oh, umm, yes the for the Lady Harmony?" Mey-Rin asked. The nodded. "Yes, please, come in." She opened the door, allowing them with the gifts for Harmony. "Please, put them over here." She directs.

Forgetting to close the door, Dottie ran right out. "Get back here to stupid sheep!" Baldory yelled. Chasing after it.

The carrier placed the gifts down, Mey-Rin signed for it and walked them back. Thanking them once again, just about shuts the door, Dottie came running back in with Baldory behind him. Diving for the animal. She watched them puzzled, shuts the door all the way.

Back with Harmony she finished her breakfast, licking her fingers, something she shouldn't do. But didn't care right now, that breakfast was delicious. Finnian and Snake did the same, she had shared her breakfast with them.

You where glad she enjoyed it. Give her a kiss, a knock came to the door. "Lady Harmony," it was Tenaka. In his full form, "I have to dress you." He opened the door, a warm smile and kind eyes cast to Harmony. Bows. "Good morning and Happy Birthday, Lady Harmony."

Harmony gushed. And bowed her head back. "Thank you, Mr. Tenaka. May made me a special breakfast!" She showed him.

"So I see, well, how kind." He looked to you warmly. "Nothing less of the Baroness. Now," he walked over holding out a hand. "it is time to be dressed. Come I shall clean you."

He removed the tray handing it to Finnian, took her by the hand, and helped her off. Led her away. Harmony skipped next to her, about how happy she was. With that you rise and turn to Finnian and Snake. "Thank you, both very much." you tell them sincerely. "You have no idea how special that was to her."

They both flush softly, and nod. "You're welcome," Finnian spoke for them both. Scratching the back of his head. "we was looking forward to doing that for her. It's her birthday, so she needed to be greeted in a special way."

You couldn't agree more, thanking them once more, take your leave. The day wasn't done yet. There was much more ahead. Making it back to your room, find Mey-Rin waiting for you. She told you the water was ready, holding your robe and towel. Led you to the bathroom, opened the door, and went to work. She picked out some nice fragrance that would go well. She washed your hair, helped you dry it, and everything else. You both return back to the room, she quickly went to fetch your outfit for today. Held up for you, waiting for your approval which you gave.

She smiled and went to work in dressing you, the same with Harmony. Tenaka cleaned her well, and took her back to dress her. She played a few games with him, he didn't mind. However long it took her to get ready, was fine by him. Ciel instructed him to keep her busy as possible and on the second floor so everything could be ready for her. After a few games of chase, he caught her. Dried her off and dressed her into a cream colored dress with satin ruffled sleeves. Embordered flowers aligning the dress on the edges. Stocking and brown boots. First the time, all of it was new. The last part, her hair accessory. A simple two feathered clip, he left her down though curled slightly at the end. Giving them a bounce. He stood back admiring her.

Yes, his smiled. She looked well.

Harmony looked at herself and marveled. She gave a small spin. Her dress went with her, rested softly. "I love it!" She squealed, jumping up and down, giving herself another twirl.

"You do indeed." Tenaka complimented. "A true lady, Lady Harmony."

Pinching the edge of her dress lightly, Harmony bowed back. "Thank you."

Coming back up, Tenaka checked the time on her grandfather clock, it was nearing the time. "Lady Harmony," he cleared his throat. Holding out his hand. "why don't we go and show everyone. Hmm?"

She couldn't agree more, took his hand and went with him. On the way down the hall, Harmony couldn't stop spinning around and around, Tenaka didn't mind and helped her. She was jumping with jiggles, her mouth too. Talking nearly non-stop to him, about her previous birthdays. Even expressing how she hoped Madam Red would be here, he kept his smile up. Nodding. The reached the stairs and he carefully leads her down. On the way, she expressed her desire of a birthday that was both magical and filled with flowers. Everywhere...all around...like the gardens back at the palace. She wanted something like that...and...

Stopped, she stopped talking, her words vanished, replaced with a wide eyes growing bigger by the second, a mouth that almost fell open, instead turned into a bright wide smile. With rosy cheeks. Set before her, all around, hanging here and there...set there and here. Scents of nature and Spring everywhere...colors of different kinds. It was like a dream...garlands hung about...streamers too...it was...it was...

She wasn't sure what to call it, what to make of it. All this...all of it, the whole foyer...the whole first floor transformed into something completely different, into a world she drew many, many times. Here before her, and to share in it, standing before her as well. Everyone, her sister, Ciel, everyone from the manor, even Dottie. Lizzy and her family. Soma and Agni. Even Lau and Ran-Mau. Even Irene. With smiles, happy and loving smiles, on just for her. Adoring eyes beaming at her.

Flustered her smile more. Even more so when Ciel came over and rested a crown of flowers on her head.

"There a crown fit for a Princess of Flowers." He told her, loud enough for everyone to hear.

At that moment, he along with everyone welcomed her with, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY! HARMONY!"


	110. Chapter 110

Harmony's birthday was more than delightful, her smile never faded, not even once. She laughed, giggled, and danced around in a mood so light, it was contagious. Smiles rose on every one, the merriment exceeded far beyond what she expected, what you expected. You had to admit, Ciel did a wonderful job, despite the lack of interaction and eye contact between the two of you, which he did not hold that with Harmony. Your sister marveled at her Spring themed party. Though it was small, it had all whom cherished her. Even Dottie, the venue was held in the center of the garden next to one of the fountains. Rows and rows of flowers surrounded everywhere, they hung like an enchanting display. Some arched creating doorways into the floral world, each dish of food was special prepared for Harmony's liking.

Of course there were an assortment of cookies, that she adored greatly. Music was played in a sweet and flowing tempo, because of her love for the zoo, it surprised everyone, including yourself, Ciel had rented to put it plainly some animals to come. So Harmony could enjoy them, her favorite, the peacock and snakes. You couldn't imagine how much he spent on it, if that wasn't enough, her gifts kept coming. Besides new dresses and toys like most children of high society, she was given a new bookcase filled stories of every kind of fairy tale that could be named. A new art room was fixed up for her, she had a section in the garden added just for her, two new horses...the list went on and on. It was almost hard to follow, clearly she was being spoiled. Everyone just lavished her, Soma came and boosted about the gifts he had for her. Irking Edward, starting him up. Francis quickly whipped her son to stop such a foolish behavior. Allowing Soma to get the last word.

Lau, whom you wished hadn't come though Ran-Mao you didn't mind, presented Harmony with gifts from his country. Clothing appropriate for her age, he even had two gifts for you that you reminded yourself to burn later, he presented her with some games as well a special woven silk bedding. He even managed to some how import...an exotic bird. It was a chick actually, a baby, golden pheasant. Whom she named, Tippy because when it walked it tipped forward. An odd thing for a chick to do. But, Harmony loved it. Holding a few times, being careful. Introducing her new pet to Dottie and Snake's snakes. Nearly frightening everyone, to be surprised they didn't bother to attack or eat the bird.

From her gifts, came games to be played. She partnered with Lizzy, in fun lawn games. Games...a few that Madam Red use to play with her when she came. Horseshoes, one Harmony's favorite, watching her play rose the wonderful memories. Made you laugh, how her and Madam Red would go at with, sometimes with Grell too. Or they'd play croquette, tag especially...freeze tag was her favorite. Even if it was just with four people back then...Harmony enjoyed it. She enjoyed it even more with more than four, which became rather...interesting. But, fun none the less. You couldn't stop chuckling each time you could get. This feeling, made everything negative that's happened fade and disappear away.

After games, and a game of leap frog, something Francis was against...but let it be since it was Harmony's day. Though her sharp eyes whipped at you, knowing it was you who taught her, broke you into a nerves sweat and cower a bit. From the games, came a bit of dancing. Lizzy and Harmony danced together, Harmony included Ran-Mao. You stood back to watch, not really up for dancing at the moment. That didn't stop Soma and Edward from asking...and pushing the other one away. You declined, you still some minor pain so you felt it was best to sit out. Or so you thought...that damn Lau managed to trick you into dancing...with him. You wanted to knee him bad, but kept it up.

It was Harmony's birthday after all.

There was dance that Harmony wanted to do...one that was important...one she loved. One that was done with Madam, you, and her. This time around..it include more, Lizzy, Ran-Mau, Mey-Rin...nearly everyone. Even yourself. The dance went well, it lite Harmony's face beyond words. And she thanked everyone for doing it with her.

Once dancing was done, came the cake...and what a cake it was. Elegant white frosting, with mixed Spring colored flowers delicately placed around like winding tower of three layers. Silver pearl dust gently around it. The smell was softly sweet...Sebastian presented her with the cake and candles. Everyone came around and sung happy birthday to her. You whispered to make a wish or wishes.

She closed her eyes...opened them for a moment, gazed around quickly, closed them back and blew out her candles. Everyone applauded, cake was severed. You helped with it, despite Sebastian being in charged with it, it was out of habit for you. Having done it for some time. Francis didn't scold you for it, you didn't even feel her eyes on you.

Thank goodness.

The cake was the last for Harmony's birthday, the day ended well...by four. Everyone left by five, wishing Harmony another wonderful birthday. Some smothered her in a cuddled and affection hug, the two of them nuzzled cheeks together. Sparking a giggle from Harmony, Lizzy was the next one, the two girls clung together squeezing it went longer than Soma's...prying them apart was even harder. If not for Francis words that separated them. Edward gave a simple yet loving hug, Alexis like Lizzy hugged Harmony affectionately. Agni presented her with a hug, patting her head. Lau gave her a pat on the head, Ran-Mao gave a...umm...hug.

With everyone's good-byes, it was time retire. Dinner was severed as usual. It was quiet between you and Ciel, though Harmony filled that silence. He returned her conversation. Completely blocking you out. You felt it and retired from the table, Mey-Rin followed you. You took your bath early, to pass the time, you remained in your room until Harmony came in, dressed and ready for bed. In one of her new nightgowns. That was nearly identical to Lizzy's. No surprise who it was from, Harmony came over to you asking for you to come with her to look through her other presents that where delivered.

Finnian and the others were going to help and she wanted you. So you accompanied her. Just as she said, Finnian and the others where in one of the drawing rooms opening some of the presents.

You took a spot on the floor, picked up the gift closest to you. Read who it was from: Phipps. Opened it, a pair of new satin gloves. You set them aside, picked up another one, from Phipps again. This time it was a silver pendant, a heart shaped one. How cute, you smiled, set it down. Hear a yelp of joy, it was Finnian and Harmony.

Smiling to yourself quietly, pick up another one, it was from Miguel Constantine. It was a long one...in orange wrapping paper. Opening it, find a lovely doll. From where she was Harmony saw it out the corner of her eyes, gasped, came running over. She scooped it up, cheeks rosy, Snake frowned on the other side of the room. With his snakes hissing.

Delighted from the gift, Harmony kept it close. Returned back to Finnian, you went through a few more. Find one wrapped all in...red? Curious, open it, a red ball with green dots. The ball seemed oddly familiar. Humming on who it was, set it aside. With one more gift to go, this one small thin, rectangle one...wrapped in...maroon paper. And odd color, you open it, take off the lid...what you saw turned your blood cold...icy cold. Ran a cold shiver down your spine..lodged a hard lump in your throat.

This wasn't...this wasn't possible? How...your mind spun...was it him? Did he do this? He knew whom you stayed with...did he...no...your heart quickened and clenched so tight, you winced. Why would someone send this...to...no...No...NO! Fear rose in your eyes...you had to get rid of this...you had too...Harmony, she couldn't see this...she...

"Oh wow!" Harmony gasped, over your shoulder. "That's so pretty!"

She reached and grabbed the item, before you could stop her. She opened and closed it...naturally. You cringed and silent shutter watching her easily use it. Swallowed hard. Reached out to take it back. "H-Harmony," your voice came out dry. Coughing, clear it. "Harmony, sweetie," you call her in a sweet voice you could muster. "Why don't you let me have that?"

She moved it away. Giggling. Hiding half her face with it. "No, it's mine. It's pretty."

You try to smile. "Yes, I know, but," you continued to reach. "it is quite dangerous to be using. So-"

Again she moved it away, stepping back. "Mr. Finnian!" She called. "Look what I have!" Held it up high for him, he turned from what he was doing.

The moment his eyes landed on it, widen. "Oh! Wow! That's really neat!"

Harmony's smile spread further. As she kept fanning herself. "It is, I really love it. Even if it's not pink, I like the round flower design." Her eyes stare at it. Yours too.

Finnian came over to look at it further. "It is nice. Remind me of turtles. Just a bit."

"Yeah," Harmony tilted her head a bit. At the crest in the center of the black iron fan, a crest she had no idea how important and significant it was, but...you did. You knew well. A crest you hope not to see...ever. "it does. Like turtles, the flower does."

Turtles, a misconception...with the Japanese bell flower. Its print did look like...turtles.

"Hey," Bardlory came over noticing the fan. Scratched his head. With a grin. "it's one of those...iron fans. From Japan, that's a interesting gift. Pretty neat."

"An iron fan?" Harmony looked to him, he nodded. "Neat!" Looked back to the fan, eyes and smile widening.

You wished wouldn't have...but they kept growing and remained locked on the fan. Like some sort of trance, a trance you wished she didn't get in...you needed to get it away from her. You needed to get _that_...fan away from her. Standing, hold a hand out. Open your mouth...

"Excuse me," Sebastian appeared. Getting everyone's attention, he had his pocket watch out, looking at the time. "Lady Harmony, though you have turned a year older, you are still required to have a bed time."

"Sebastian! Look!" She walked over to him holding up her fan. "Isn't pretty? The flower looks likes turtles!"

He leaned down to look further, "Yes, so I see. An iron fan with the kikkyo flower, hmm, interesting sort of crest."

"Crest?" Harmony yawned, your heart jumped. "What kind of crest?" Rubbing her eyes.

Another yawn slipped out. Sebastian smiled. "That will have to told another time, now," he held out a hand for her to take. "it is time for bed. Come."

Nodding Harmony took it, Sebastian with his other hand took her fan, handed it off to Baldory telling him and the others clean up the mess and put the gifts away. Perfect, you could help them and get the fan.

Turn to Finnian and the others. "Please, allow me to-"

"May!" Harmony cried..."tuck me in, please?"

Damn it! Clenching your teeth...turn and smile. "Yes of course." Go over to her, carefully scoop her up, take her to her room.

Her head dropped to your shoulder, you felt it, along with her drool. Reaching her, open it, cross the room to her bed, lay her down. Pull the covers back and tuck her in, she snuggled herself deeper...satisfied. A comfortable smile settled on her face.

Smooth out the wrinkles of her sheets, "May...May.."she whispered sleepily. You give her your attention. "I had a good birthday."

You push a smile. "I'm glad to hear that...Ciel did make it magical for you. I'm glad he did."

She nodded slowly. Yawned. Rubbing her eyes. Gushed softly. "Everyone came. I wished though...A-Auntie...Re...Red came." You stop, feel your heart sink.

Swallow. Screaming not respond, but you did. "I-Is that what you wished for?"

Harmony nodded...slowly. Then shook her head. "No...n..not really...I want something...else."

"Something else?" you weren't expecting that. Began looking for her rabbit and tiger. "What else did you wish for?" Lift up some pillows in a chair, nothing. Where did they go?

A staggered giggle came from her. You found one. The tiger. It was really cute. Harmony hummed. Lightly. With a giggled smile on her lips. "You're not going to tell me?" you tease lightly, moving to the other side of the room, find the rabbit. Walk back over to the bed. Set them on either side of her. Harmony giggled, shaking her head.

But, sleep held its hold over her and it slipped out, as she drifted to slumber. What she said...you weren't sure if it was a joke or the sleep talking. Whatever it was, your mind...gave it...a...no! You shake it away, messaging away the rising heat.

No. NO! Shaking it from your head and thoughts, lean over and kiss her forehead. Tuck her in a little more. "Happy Birthday, Harmony." Whisper above her, quietly leave. Back up, turn off the light, shut the door softly. Stepped back hit something firm and hard.

Sigh.

Pinch your brow. Growl lowly, feeling their amused smile on their lips. "Yes, Sebastian?" Drag his name out. With another sigh.

"My, your heart rate seems to have increased." He said, leaning closer. You step away. Back still to him. He chuckled lightly. "The Lady Harmony is sleeping, good." Purred the last word softly.

Your hand shot back over his mouth. Slide your eyes back narrowed at him. "Don't...just don't...what do you want?"

He removed your hand. A glint in his eyes. "Now, you should know not to ask me such a question. I might take you up on that."

A flush prickled your skin, snatch your wrist from him. Turn a sharp shoulder to him. Arms crossed. "Do not read into my words, I can assure you that is not what any of them mean, now, what is it?"

"So uptight," he sighed smirking. You did your best to ignore it. "you are correct I have come to inform you of something." You listen. He moved closer, pressing his chest against your back. You could feel his heart beat match with yours. Leaned closer to your ear, whispered. "The young master wanted me to inform you that he will out for a while," you held in the quiver, he kept going. "we will be departing early coming morning."

Everyone ounce of you held it together. "...Why?" you managed to ask.

"Her majesty has assigned a new assignment. That requires and educational approach."

Educational? You arch a brow. Just what was he talking about? "What do you mean?" Turn around finding him gone, lift a hand touch the side of your cheek lightly. It still lingered...damn that Sebastian.

Though, what did he mean by an educational approach?

* * *

 **I will be doing the Public school arc as a request.**


	111. Chapter 111

Harmony was board, heavy and long sighs kept escaping her lips. Over and over again, flopped out on the floor, surrounded by blank pieces of papers and scattered crayons. Her eyes stared fuming up at the ceiling. What was there to do? Better question, why did they leave without saying a single word? How long has it been now? She wasn't sure, though she could easily find out if she dropped her eyes to look at the clock that ticked away each minute she remained laid here. It was easy, she just had to pick up a crayon and piece of paper, began to draw a picture...but she didn't have any idea what she wanted to draw. Who would she show it to first?

Sure, there was Snake, Finnian, and the others, but she wanted to and loved showing it to Ciel first. But...she sighed again, this time heavier. He wasn't here at all. Nor was Sebastian, they weren't, they had left. To who knows where, they just up and disappeared the moment they arrived to they arrived to the townhouse, actually, now that the thought about it...Ciel had herself and the others come here first, he'd meet up with them eventually. In the meantime she and the others where to remain here...until he said otherwise. Harmony was excited to arrive to the house, being reunited with Angi and Soma was beyond her joy. She couldn't be more happier, Soma scooped her up into his arms a huge smile on his face breaming and gushing with joy.

Angi had a plate of cookies ready for her, cookies she gobbled up instantly. Along with Dottie, whom she was allowed to bring. To her surprise, but, Ciel did say she could take whatever she liked. Staying here at the townhouse was the best, she closer to everyone, everyone she loved. Plus, she was able feel...their presence close. She touched her silver bracelet with the small amber like rock in the center, the one from Christmas, from...him.

She wondered...how he was doing? Started humming the song she remembered sung to her, Hickory Dickory Dock, it helped in some way in keeping her mind off the fact...Ciel wasn't here or Sebastian. Groaning, she rolled, flopped on her stomach, pounded her hands on the floor. Wanting to scream and say some rather...mean words.

Held them back, what was the point of doing anything? Where did they go? Why did they leave...why...why...

"Harmony?"

She heard her sister calling for her through the halls. Harmony said nothing. Her sister called for her, along with Finnian and the others. "Harmony? Where are you?"

"Lil'Miss?" Bardloy followed.

She heard their searching and foots all around. Still, Harmony stayed quiet. If she said nothing..then no one would find her and she could remain pouting all she wanted, while thinking of ways to get back at Ciel for leaving and not saying anything. Just lay still...that's all she had to do. And no one would find her.

Which wasn't good, "Harmony?" You open a door, peer inside the room. Find it empty. Wonderful. Sighing shut it, no sign of her. This place was large but not as big as the manor. So it should be easy to find her.

There was no doubt in your mind she found a place to pout and sulk. She was upset no doubt, you continue down the hall, calling for her. She was upset about the fact Ciel or Sebastian weren't here. In her mind the should be here by now. Pick up your dark green skirt head down stairs. Hear Finnian shouting for Harmony outside, he was with Snake searching for her. Mey-Rin was upstairs doing the same, everyone was. Soma you could hear the loudest among everyone looking for her. You needed to find her, before you left.

Yes, you had to leave, for a bit. You had an engagement. You couldn't be late for it. Stopping before the clock, read the time, it was nearly time. You needed to hurry from here. But, you wanted to find Harmony first, to at least kiss her. Before you left, but she remained hidden. That girl, you furrow. Even a year older and she still remained the same.

"Harmony! Harmony, come out right now!" you shout in a sharp tone. One that you knew if she heard, knew you upset and losing your patience. "Harmony!" Enter another room, find nothing. Shut the door. Nearly slam it. "Harmony, come out here right now! These games," you peer behind some furniture. Nothing. "need to stop!"

Though you said the words, knew she wasn't going too, until she felt ready. Messaging your temples, time ticking away, you needed to go. Otherwise you'd be late, and that wasn't something you couldn't be. Really. Not wanting to do this, your stomach cramped, you'd have to leave without saying good-bye. Hopefully, she'd forgive and hopefully...she'll be safe. You gave strict instructions to everyone. Finnian and the others on keeping Harmony safe. Only them, you couldn't inform Agni or Soma, not that you needed too they'd do it automatically. The others, you had to tell them...rather specifically, in a coding sort of way. In keeping her safe, Mey-Rin assured fiercely that it would be done. All of them did, which eased you.

Knowing that, stop your search for Harmony. It was time to go, whispering your good-byes and you loved her. Slip on a cloak from the downstairs closet. Leave. Snake outside with Finnian, still searching for Harmony, noticed you leave the grounds. Watched you for a moment till you where out of sight.

Among the streets with others, you navigate your way through, politely moving about. It was nearly time, you couldn't be late, hurry. You had two stops to make, one to change and the other the location. Where you needed to go, a place you wish you didn't have too...but did. Right now you didn't have the right to put up any sort of stubbornness...not right now, your eyes fall a bit.

No, you repeat to yourself. You didn't have the right, not at all. Not if you wanted him to look at you again.

Nearing the first spot, you slip out off the streets towards the murky dark docks in East End. A place in London plagued with dirt, disease, poverty, and crime. Not use to really coming here yourself, often being escorted...actually, you slow down, this place...these streets...how could you forget? Stopping all together, your nose wrinkled slightly from the ratchet and foul stench covering the area. Nearly caused you to gag, you forgot how badly it smelled. It'd been many years, yes, walk to the spot, the exact spot...were you laid...cradling Harmony close. So close to your chest in hopes to protect her from the harsh conditions and weather. Her cries..they echoed in this narrow...dirty alley. Many ears turned deaf to her cries, everything...that day...it all hurt. You kept fading in and out, if not for Harmony who kept bringing you back through her loud lungs. She was scared too, your fist clenched and trembled...the memory...that moment...your heart dropped as the memory surfaced.

This was where it was all suppose to...end. At least you, if someone, that thought you remembered crossed your mind, if someone anyone could come by and find Harmony, while you perished...then that would have been fine. She'd saved...she'd be alright. But...a part of you didn't want to leave her...all alone. No. You didn't.

Was that selfish? That selfishness...that desire not to leave her...lead to more than a rippling affect...that stained your heart and grew. The pain of it gripped hard. It always did. You felt it...felt it deeper than ever.

If you knew this would happen...then...if he'd never had come...if he'd hadn't found you and Harmony...then...biting down. Turn away, shutting that memory...that moment from your mind. It made your skin crawl...and rush with fire. That damn...smile...etched across his lips, that hand that extended to you...that you took...that you wish you hadn't.

But...a figure slowly approached you from behind, reached out a hand...if you hadn't taken that hand then...

"My Flower!" Lau set a hand on your shoulder, nearly startled you, moved from the kick you thrusted back at him. He laughed it off nervously. Smiled as usual. You glared. "What are you doing? Hmm?" He came to your side, took a look at the alley. Rose a brow. "Now why would you be staring at this? Hmm? This is much to filthy for your delicate eyes. Come," he held out a hand. "why don't get you changed, hmm? I believe you have an engagement you must get to."

As much as you loathed him, he was right. "Yes," you slap his hand away, began walking to his den. "you are right. Come, let's get this over with."

He nodded and followed, though insisted you remain close, or better he insisted he remain close you. Not wanting anything to happen. His words made your eyes roll with a scoff. If anything was going to happen, it was going to be to him..if came any closer.

Once you reached the den, Ran-Mao was there waiting, she greeted you with her...blank stare. "This way." She told you, take your arm, pressing it close to her chest. Much to your discomfort.

"Oh," Lau appeared behind. "Ran-Mao has been looking forward to see you again. You're all she's been talking about. Now, let's get you changed. Shall we?"

Before you could say anything Ran-Mao pulled you with, Lau following with two more girls he called to come and assist. Ran-Mao led you to another room, the two other girls came in carrying your new...outfit. Before you could say anything, they undress, put you in the tub. Clean you, take you out, dry you off and dress you rather quickly. The last thing they did, wrapped your hair up, and placed...that dread for thing on...this time it was red. Dark red, but red none the less.

Why?

Why this color? Trembles slowly started to rise in your body, you pushed them down. It was red this time...pulled back into a simple braid reaching your waist, the bangs where a descent length though on the right it was a bit longer, covered your eyes just so slightly. The rest was tucked behind your left ear.

A mirror was held up for you, to look in, you stand back and look yourself over. So...this what you were going to wear? One thing was for sure...you almost didn't recognize yourself, hopefully, this would work on others. Run a smooth hand over the lower part of your outfit. Give yourself a small turn...sigh.

What choice did you have? Lau and the others stand in silence watching you. Noticing the thoughts in your eyes. Heavy clouded thoughts. "...…."Ran-Mao walked over. Stopped.

"I'm ready." You turn to her and Lau.

He clasped his hands together. "Wonderful, I am glad to hear that. Now, let's be off and get you to school."


	112. Chapter 112

So...you looked at the elegant gothic-styled chapel...this was school Britain's finest school for the high-end? It was marveling you couldn't deny that. Consider how large and closed-off the campus was. If one could call it a campus? With its historical buildings, corridors, dormitories...lavish and lushes abundance lawns. Not a drop of money was spared. Even the air smelled rich, which was a surprise. Everyone here, by everyone whom you saw quickly as you walked through (you had to go another way), where all young men. Young noble men, ranging from ages thirteen to at least nineteen. Each one of them looked distinguished and proper. They held an air of their lineage well and right. All wearing the required uniform, a simple (expensive) black suit, and tall black hat on top their heads. Each one of them wore it, minus the help and assistance. For others eyes, they looked handsome, in your eyes they...looked normal.

You suppose. Some did look cute and adorable. The younger ones, who accidently bumped into you, one did. "AH!" A feeble and meek voice stammered. Flustered. His red eyes or eye as his straight chin length silver-blonde hair, covered his right eye, looked at you. You barely got a look at him, his head dropped the moment his eye landed on you. "I sincerely apologize. I mean it."

He trembled a bit. For reasons unknown to you, but you saw his weighted nerves, smile softly to yourself. Raise a hand, rest it gently on head. Felt his trembles rise a moment, stop.

"That's alright," you said kindly. "I should have been looking where I was going. I apologize, sir." Picking up the edge of your simple wool brown skirt, tip forward just a bit. To the boy's surprise. "One such as myself should have been more aware of the dangers I presented to you. For I am merely a humble helper here. Have you," you rise, eyes tenderly on him. "obtained any injuries? If so, please tell me?" Your voice rises woefully.

Pink rose on the young boy's cheeks. His bottom lip began to tremble...such a sweet and...warm voice. So kind and radiant..was this all a dream that someone was actually speaking to like this? And...he sniffed, what a lovely scent...it was...he sniffed again...this time to hold back the tears that began to rise. Tears that he felt a soft touch wipe them away. Struck a cord in his heart, speeding up its normal beat to one of a flutter. Warmed his cheeks now.

Grew in heat, the moment he lifted his eyes and meet two shinning suns...no golden coins? No...it was much lovelier than that...it was...it was...lost of words to describe what he was staring into...just that it was kindness in all its form. Their golden eyes...eye as one was hidden by their long red bangs, still it didn't stop their shine from coming through.

So...breathtaking...this was one of the help? His mind wondered shocked, they looked fresh...young to be help, yet their attire spoke their class. Working class, yet, their physical appearance spoke beauty. Natural and kind beauty. That burned his cheeks further, he felt the heat move up to his ears. He was sure steam was coming out of them...and when a slightest, softest laugh slipped from between their delicate lips...their heart sped up, it hurt.

They held a hand over it. To keep it steady...this was all a dream, he shut his eyes. This was all...nothing but a dream, someone like this...wouldn't be...wait? He hadn't answered her question. On his condition.

"I'm alri-"Shot his eyes open, finding no one there anymore. They where gone...like breeze. But, they left something...lifting a hand touched the top of his head...he could still feel it, her touch. And remember that smile. He wondered...if she'd remember him...if he'd run into her..once more.

Hopefully.

Hopefully, you weren't late. Having that run in with that young boy, who clearly held low thoughts of himself, the way he cowered and shook before. And you were a...'working class' while he was a noble. Quite unusual. Oh well, he seemed well and fine, there was no mark of injury on him, so there wasn't much to worry. Except that you made it on time. Picking up your skirt and pace, quickly make your way down a hall leading to where all who where employed here would go. The scent of the delicious and rich food filled your scent. You were getting closer, hurrying, in a minute or two, you arrived to the kitchen. Just as a new student arrived on campus. And both you and the student where vigorously approached. Instantly and initially perceived it as hostile attack, find it wasn't. The student's tie was quickly straighten, while a white apron was put around you, a bowl shoved in your hands, and pushed to an opening on the counter.

Your spot.

Sigh you knew what to do, but that wasn't what the sigh was for. No, looking down at what you had...this mix your nose wrinkled and brows knot. This would not be served. Not on your life. Reaching behind you, undo your braid, quickly with on hand scoop and grab it all in one hand, with the other hand reach into the pocket of your skirt whip out a hair tie, tie your 'hair' back into a pony tail. Hands on your waist, push your sleeves back, ready! You were going to fix...this. Smirking to yourself, an idea came...yes! That's what you needed! Indeed. Leaving your...spot find what you needed around this large and grand kitchen.

Adding a few things of your own, finish. Pop them in the oven, take them out once done, set them aside to cool. Surprisingly you made enough for...quite a few.

"There," you dust your hands off, give a crisp nod. With a confident smirk. "it should all taste lovely. I hope though," you give it a thought. "it isn't too much. Or too sweet." Tap your chin. "Maybe..."

Pondering, a figure approached you. "Excuse me?" Came a soft, jovially voice. You turn to it, see nothing, "Down here, my dear." A old, yet soft hand raised. Your eyes drop to it, find a women. An older woman, near Tenaka's age or maybe a year younger. Dressed in a formal maid attire, like Mey-Rin's. A wrinkled, kind smile on her face. Eyes closed or half-way opened? You couldn't tell, except she was kind. She hunched a bit, but not too much. She was small, nearly half or a three-quarters your size. Small rectangle glasses rested on her nose. "My," she adjusted her glasses a bit, leaned a little closer. Her smile spread a little more. Held a hand before her mouth. Giggles softly. "what a beautiful young lady you are. I wasn't expecting such a rarity to with an old hag such as myself."

"OH!" you fluster a bit, bowing. "You are no hag. Not at all! By all means you have been blessed with wisdom."

She chuckled from your words. "How kind of you and thoughtful. Please, lift your head, beautiful eyes like yours should not be cast down." Her hand comes under your chin, and lifts if gentle. "Ah! There they are, two lovely rising suns. Staring in them, warms these old bones."

Her words where kind, a blushed smile came to your lips. "...Thank you."

"And polite as well?" She teased lightly. "My are you not the whole package?" She took her hand back. "My name is Miss Agnus, Head and senior maid here. You must be our newest Parlour maid." You nod...slowly. Her smile brighten. "Wonderful! I was wondering when you arrived. Please, tell me your name?"

May, was what you wanted to tell, but, you couldn't. That had to be tossed aside...for now. "My name," you softly mutter to the side for a moment...lip quivered a bit. A twisting feeling wretched at your stomach, you didn't want to use this name...but...you had too. Despite how much it meant to you and it made you crumble inside. Spoke it. "my name is, April O'Neil."


	113. Chapter 113

These biscuits where delectable! McMillian couldn't stop putting them on his plate during breakfast, he wasn't the only one either, others students at their respectable tables did the same. Some had two others three the highest seem to be four at least on their plates, the moment these light golden breakfast treats where broken open, a sweet and savory steam gently rose from them. That wasn't the best part, the moment it entered a mouth, melted in a fluff of yummy goodness. Spread a smile that didn't seem to fall.

Clearly, as McMillian's hadn't, it seem to grow. "These biscuits are wonderful!" He chimed, taking a bite of one. A powder pink rose on his cheeks beneath his small round classes, made his dusted freckles on his face pop, cutely. "Every time I take a bite, they grow more lovely, it's almost like magic of some sort. Wouldn't you agree?" He asked his fellow student and house mate.

Ciel.

"Hmm?" Ciel hummed uninterested.

McMillian repeated himself. In a cheerier tone. Holding up a biscuit. "I was talking about the biscuits! They are marvelous. Wouldn't you agree?"

A flat look, Ciel dropped his eye to the single one on his plate. They were sweet he agreed, nice and fluffy too, almost nearly perfect if not further. Taking a quick whiff, honey, of course. With the thin gloss that covered the top. It was no wonder everyone enjoyed them so much.

Picking it up, turned it around slowly. Grunted silently to himself, resisted the urge to roll his eye. "I suppose..."he mutter to the side. Setting the food down. Cleared his throat, "now, you were saying?"

A cheek full of food, McMillian swallowed. "Oh, yeah!" He smiled. "The Fag Time, when breakfast is over it's 'Fag Time'. It's one of Westons Characteristic traditions, where the lower years have to help out one of the upper years." He explained.

"Help out?"

"Yes, like cleaning their rooms or ironing their uniforms. And preparing hot water bottles at night."

"In other words," Ciel chewed and swallowed. "acting as their butler." He said as calmly as he could disguising the detest in his voice. "Do prefects have Fags too?"

"Of course!" McMillian exclaimed. "Bluer, the perfect of the Blue House has Clayton as his Fag."

Clayton entered Ciel's mind. McMillian kept going. "A Fag is a little different from a Butler in that the upper year will help out their Fag sometimes as well. It's kind of like having a brother within the school."

"A brother."

"And the Fags of the Perfects are kind of special...And...And.."McMillian stood, eyes bright as his smile. "They can wear the dormitory flower on their chest, just like the P4. If you get permission you can cross the lawn." Ciel gave his full attention. "I've heard you can attend the Midnight Tea Party organized by the Principal. Together with the P4."

 _A midnight tea party organized by the principal._ Ciel mused to himself. _If I can attend I can meet the principal._

McMillian kept going adoringly. Blush on his cheeks. Scratching the back of his head. Munching on a biscuit. "These are so good! But access is granted only to the P4 and their Fags. I'd like to attend one day too...as if! That's slightly troubling."

Troubling indeed, with you that is, never have you done so much cleaning in your life! Not even with Harmony! Then again, a cottage was much smaller than college dormitories. There weren't so many beds, that was for sure, that you had to strip, change, and tend. Dust each window, polish nearly every bed...arrange shoes and iron clothes...while also sweep and polish the floors. It was just...endless. Here you thought you were a wonderful in the skill of domestics...wrong! Not even close, not at all.

The moment you finished ten beds...Miss Agnes was done with the rest and moved to polishing the beds. So you went cleaning the windows, as she instructed...all this happened quite early. Before the sun even rose...how long did you even sleep for? You couldn't recall...except that you were standing in the kitchen making some biscuits for the morning and a few other things. By the time you finished them and managed to get...sort of a bite to eat, Miss Agnes was right behind you (scared you nearly to death), with a morning kind smile. That just melted you, her words coursed you to follow her and nod to nearly everything she said...that is until you saw what it was you'd be doing...almost passed out.

What she deemed as...'little chores' was far from it. It was more labor. Back breaking labor...gentlemen of tomorrow? Ha, that made you laugh..they could be such...slobs at times and so untidy. Yet their outward appearance said other wise. No wonder Ciel had Sebastian.

Sigh, shaking your head, dip your cloth into the cleaning solution for the windows, clean them carefully. Made sure you could see your own reflection in it, that's how one knew it was clean from Miss Agnes's standers, which you did. Take a slight small step back, catch a glimpse of yourself...or illusion of yourself. Dark red hair...and all. Given a typical maid outfit, a dark purple colored dress to distinguish between your position and Miss Agnus, a white pinafore, thank goodness no frilly cap, black stockings, and brown ankle boots.

Not the most typical attire, but one that allowed you to take on this role and blend in. Be the extra eyes, goodness...you were tired, rubbing your eyes a bit. Finish the window, pick up the bucket and move to the next one...start again. Every once in a while you eyes glanced down at the students down below...watched them for a moment as they passed by.

 _I hope Ciel is alright,_ you clench the cloth. _Ciel..._ your chest tighten. Feel a sob rise in your throat. It hurt...all of it. The way he...now looked at you. Your circular motions began to slow...stopped. The more you thought about it the longer it hurt...

Hurt staring at the young dark hair maid, cleaning the windows on the third floor, her golden-yellow eyes reflected the sun's rays while also catching them at the same time. Those eyes no doubt could cast away even the darkest shadows...and make those shroud and dislike of the light itself..to maybe, just maybe enjoy it. One thing was for sure, they would make an interesting sketch. Violet eyes take in the image, fixated on it for a few more seconds.

Feeling eyes on you, stop for a moment and out to the lawn, see no one and nothing. Which was strange, for a moment you were sure for a moment you felt someone looking at you. Guess it was your imagination. Noticing your reflection, you move onto the next window. Start.

"April," Miss Agnus looked up from her work. You stop and turn to her. She smiled. "dearie, I have a request for you."

Request? What kind of request? Arch a brow."Yes, Miss Angus?"

How was this a request in any sort of way? You weren't sure if it could be considered one, but, it was one apparently. Was Miss Angus upset at your work? You didn't mean to move so slow, but...it was just so much to do. You'd get it eventually, you just needed time! That was, yeah, time! When you return back to her, after you finished this quick assignment, you'd show Miss Angus, also you needed to gather some information. Right now, you needed to give your attention to the task at hand.

Setting up the Swan Gazebo before the...P4(honestly that sounded like some sort of game device), before they arrived. They just needed refreshments and their tea. The chef has apparently asked Miss Angus for your assistance and if you could make some of your biscuits that many seem to enjoy. Along with something else if you could, as well prepare their tea.

Not that you didn't mind or you where nervous despite your shaking hands, it was just something you weren't expecting. Either way a job was a job, rolling up your sleeves, get started.

The same with Ciel, it was his Fag Time, though instead of him doing the task it was given to another. This allowed him to use this time to explore and gather information on the assignment given to him. By her majesty. Carefully he headed to the Purple House, one of the four houses of the college. Unlike the Blue house, this one had fences bordering the premises, the entrance was an imposing height leading to the central building that is decorated with intricate designs and the crest of a wolf on its pinnacle. There where double statues of wolves placed on the upright posts standing on each side of the entrance. A long stairway stretched to the house, the tract of land before the main building was riddled with gaunt, naked trees, lampposts, dark bushes, and headstones. The dorm itself bestudded with windows consisted with multiple stories. Crows sat on the fences, tombstones...sprinkled out on the lawn...as decoration. It spoke eccentric on many levels.

Still, Ciel proceed. The moment he stepped a foot on the steps, members suddenly appeared out of nowhere. Surrounding him, frozen for a moment he didn't know what to say.

But, you did, dust your hands off. Proudly stand before a job well done. "There, this should be to their liking...hopefully." You mutter the last part, sigh. "I better get this to the Gazebo. Now, for the trays?"

Not the kitchen back at the manor, locating the trays was a bit difficult, but you found them, and began loading the refreshments. Along with the cups, saucers, small plates and anything else that was needed. With a steady hand and focused attention slowly walk out. Taking and making sure each step was graceful and steadier than the last. Walk through the halls, out the doors, across the path that lead to a bridge, that took you to a sort of...hidden area. Surrounded by abundance of thick bushes, trees and flowers. It was beautiful, even the gazebo too. The pavilion structure was marvelous, it seem like something out f a book...the swan figure that perched on the top, made sense with the name...it was hard not laugh a bit. The way it overlooked the small yet grand and crystal lake that held a single boat next to the dock, was so..enchanting.

Something about being here...was...the treat! You remembered, you needed to set them up before the P4 came. Quickly you hurry down the path, across the bridge to the gazebo, hastily setup the treats you had on the white elegant table in the center. Time ticked away, they'd be here soon. Moving faster, while also making sure it looked well and perfect. Nearly flawless. Put the last treat on the tier, take a few steps back, look it over.

Yes, everything was in its place. Wonderful.

"Nothing like a nice rest."

You hear a voice approaching, whip your head around and see not too far, eight figures walking down the path. Four of them walked before the other four that followed. You barely managed to catch a glimpse of them, any of them, fled the area along another way. Realize, there was only way to get in and out, damn!

Thinking quickly, you had to figure out a way not to get spotted and make it back to Miss Angus. See an opening and take it. Quickly rush over to it and hide. Just as the figures entered, hold your breath and chattering teeth. You just had to...remain calm...and maybe..just maybe you could sneak away. Hearing them take their seat, against your better judgement slowly peer out quickly to see these..P4s pull back instantly. When one of them looked your way. Clamp a hand over your mouth.

"Hmm? What are you looking at Gregory?"

Blinking slowly, Gregory's violet eyes linger on the lush bush. "Nothing," he said turning away. "nothing at all."


	114. Chapter 114

Remaining still was the best thing you could do, right now. Anything else, well would mean you'd be caught and who knows what would happen if you where, it was best not to know. Thankful for these lushes surroundings and greens, it hid you well. Sitting on your knees, that grew rather numb from its prolonged still movement. Falling asleep no doubt, but you had to endure it. All of it.

There had to be some reward being like this, it just had to be. Hand over your mouth, to prevent yourself from saying a single thing. Listen, your only choice and option at the moment to the P4 and their conversation. That at first didn't catch your interest until they began talking about a certain student, an earl, young earl. One of the newest students at school. It wasn't hard to figure out just whom they where talking about, Ciel.

He seem to be take their interest more ways than one, lowering and moving yourself closer. Listen with intently to each one of them, despite not knowing the voices and seeing faces. Information was information gathered, right?

Apparently, he was very good at his work he was given (as if), he also went to the one who spoke in a rather calm, gloomy voice's dorm. A surprise to the others, it confirmed it when the gloomy voice described the eye-patch, yep that was Ciel. What did he do? What did he get himself into? Was he alright? Why hadn't he told you? You'd be able to find some excuse to go and clean the dorm...why..your fingers trembled curling...he didn't tell you...he...

No! You shake your head, not was the time to get that way, you needed to focus, tuning back into the P4's conversation, missed a good amount in your mused thoughts, they where still talking about Ciel...

"I can't hear you! Say it louder!" A voice boomed, nearly ruptured your eardrums. Cover them quickly. Who in their right mind would speak in such a way? It was not needed, like some sort of drill sergeant.

If that wasn't bad, another voice came behind it booming as well. "Yessir! You allow me to speak!?" That voice you knew!

Gasped. Peered out a bit. It as you expected. _Edward!_

It was him indeed, your heart...thumped. Warmly. Felt it slowly rose to your cheeks.

He was talking know, saluted to the others. Or was it to that young man with short light blonde hair and thick eyebrows? "This new student you are talking about..." Edward began. "Is his name Ciel Phantomhive?"

"What, do you know him?" a P4 asked.

Edward confirmed it. "Yes. He's my cousin and Lizzy's...well..my younger sister's fiancé." He seem to have trouble saying that. "I had no idea he had entered this school..."

Another spoke. Some punk looking student, standing next to a P4 with a hood, who's eyes lifted every so often in a certain direction. But said nothing. The punk student spoke. "Rich boys from all of England come here it's not that surprising." Muttered something on the side. "Maybe he didn't send you a letter because he doesn't like you."

"He was also with me on the Campania the ship that had an accident..." Edward paused for a moment, from the one word, his eyes held a mixture of emotions, that...trembled on his chin. _Accident.._ He cringed a moment, how could he forget. May's injured body flashed in his mind. He bite down, your heart clenched.

 _Edward.._ you cried.

Swallowing it, he kept going. "Not to long ago," the hurt in his voice seem disguised.

"Ohh! The luxury liner that sank? I'd really like to invite him here to talk."

A shock to another.

"You're taking that too lightly, Remond. Many people died on there."

Edward's eyes fell for a moment, he blinked quickly before any tears came. He couldn't let them fall...not here. Not now. She was safe, she was alright...yet her bloody body flashed in his mind...she was safe...she was fine...she was...she was...he repeated over and over again.

Your mouth opened to speak, close. Seeing Edward like this...it was...he was trying hard to fight it off. He still hadn't...your eyes drop to the ground...you didn't mean for this...he was still hurting from it. You thought...a sting came to your eyes, they began to well up but...nothing came. Like always...yet you felt it fall inside. Clench a hand over your chest.

"I didn't know about him." A voice spoke, brought you back. "He sure sounds interesting!" For some reason this voice...left an uneasy feeling in you. That made you hiss silently.

"But, I think a new student would feel uneasy if he suddenly found himself in the midst of all these upperclassmen."

"I think it would be okay." Edward said, to your surprise, but glad to hear it. "I'm strict with him because he's my relative.." he clenched his fist. "But...I respect him as a man for the way he is able to manage his household...at such a young age. As well, he took in something very precious and was amiable gesture on his part." He said affirmatively, despite the small redness on his cheeks he stood without it breaking his composer.

It held your attention, unsure what it was, but the sun seem...brighter from his words. A smile...a certain smile softly spread itself on your face, that just...your body felt...it felt..you weren't sure what it was, other than that you couldn't stop smiling.

"If you say so then I agree." The young man with the short light blonde hair said.

Edward's face lite up, pleased. "Greenhill.." Your face lite up seeing Edward's. It was nice.

"What about you, Violet?"

The young hooded man blowing bubbles in his drink through a straw agreed. "Sounds interesting, go ahead."

The other one agreed too. Plans circulated between them on when to meet with Ciel, it as decided tomorrow at 2 pm. Ciel would come and meet them here, not much information, oh well. Tucking away back into your spot, violet eyes glanced up from their bubble blowing, in a general direction. Blinked a few times. It didn't go unnoticed.

"Violet, what are you looking at?" Greenhill turned in the direction he was staring, see nothing but lush bushes. "You've been staring over there quite often. What is it?"

Gregory, blew a few more bubbles. "Nothing. Nothing at all."

You remained hidden for maybe you'd say at least a half-hour to forty-five minutes. Wait an extra few till the voices grew distant did you pop your head out completely, look around carefully, stand. Dust yourself, shake your legs a bit, take a step fall flat on the ground. Damn it, you forgot your legs had fallen asleep. Groaning, lay there for a bit...sigh, hopefully Miss Angus wouldn't be too upset, also, you needed to tell Ciel about tomorrow.

After your legs woke up, of course, then you'd tell him. Until then...just stay here...

With the image still fresh in their mind, a pale hand picks up a pencil, paper, and began sketching at first the figure. Before adding details, they carefully made sure each detail, especially those eyes. Those interesting...and warm eyes. They had the most details than anything. For the background, they added something they believed went with them...that brought them out completely. As they did this, wondered...why was she there? At the Swan Gazebo? She hid behind the bushes, quiet, yet not too quiet. Their violet eyes noticed her movement. Even when she quickly peeked out, they could have easily stopped everything and pointed her out, but didn't.

Unsure why, guess it wasn't their place. Still, a maid shouldn't be roaming the campus like such. Next time when they saw her, they'd...their hand paused and trembled..how unlike them. It truly was unlike them. Setting their pencil down, they couldn't finish the drawing like this. Rest their hand on their chest...feel a warm beat.

"Strange.."Gregory mumbled to himself. Looking up. "Strange."

Strange indeed, how Miss Angus managed to clean and get the work done without. When you returned, find her humming merrily, mopping the floors. Looked up and smiled.

"Ah, April there you are, did you deliver the treats?" She asked.

Not what you were expecting. Nod, slowly approach her, head down. "Forgive me, I did not meant to come late. I..I..."your eyes drop to the side. "I became..lost on my way back and.."

She waved a dismissive hand. "Oh, no need to apologize. It's quite understandable really. This place can be like a maze, you never know where you'll end up. I hope," she set the mop down cupping your hand in hers, gave a light squeeze and pat. "you weren't frightened."

"...No, I wasn't. Just a little lost and confused. Eventually," you smile. "some of the students where kind enough to direct me where to go and when they last saw you. Such gentlemen they are."

Miss Angus couldn't agree more. "Yes, yes, they. To help such a lovely young lady as yourself. I'm sure you left quite an impression. Being charmed by you." She giggled.

You joined her a bit. When you remembered something. Ciel! You needed to tell him. "Umm, Miss Angus..."

"Hmm? What is it dearie?"

"I was wondering, of course with your permission if I could well..."you pause for a moment thinking of the right words to say. That needed to come out, but, for some reason they didn't, the smile Miss Agnus had pushed the words behind you. You couldn't help but smile. "never mind."

She pat your hands lightly. "Well, when you think about it, please tell me. I'd much like to hear it. Now," she let your hands go, turned back around, picked up the mop. "we've got some cleaning to do, let's get to it. Could you be a dear and make sure the beds are tucked in nicely, then see to it shoes are aligned, after-"

So such a long list of thing to do, you weren't sure if you'd be able to do, but what choice did you really have. Nodding, get started.

Surprisingly, you noticed as you worked, running a smooth hand over the bedding. The work Miss Angus assigned you wasn't more hard, it was just simple...well cleaning. Doing the beds, straightening out shoes. Ironing and preparing some of the clothes. Polishing shoes if needed, sweeping here and there a bit. While Miss Angus did majority of the labor. Which you felt bad as she mopped and polished the floors, she seem unfazed and smiled through it. Even to the point of starting a talk with you. One you didn't mind enjoying and sharing.

A few laughs where shared between you and her, she even told you a bit of her life. She was an only child, grew up with her mother and father, her mother died at a young age. During that time, her father adopted a child, another girl. Who became her sister, her new little sister. The little girl, whom Miss Agnus talked fondly about with a heavy heart, was well loved. She loved her, her father did as well too...all of them lived happily together.

"She sounds amazing," you smile softly, fluffing some pillows. "your sister. You speak with such love about her."

Miss Angus, smiled quaintly to herself. "Yes," her voice throbbed a little. "I did. I loved so much. More than anything in the word, actually."

The same with Harmony for you. Smile for a moment thinking about her, frown slightly...Harmony. You hoped she was alright. "What was your sister's name?" you inquire, moving to another bed.

"It was a interesting name," Miss Angus paused. "one that filled me with wonder and joy. Maya."

What? Your head shot up, what did she say? "W-What?"

"Maya," Miss Angus repeated. "was her name. Quite a beautiful one," she smiled joyfully. "I'm not sure where it came from, but it fit her well. She was such a carefree spirit. The world around her was always new and thrilling. Even if she overturned a simple rock, it was amazing. She helped..."her voice began to crack. "me see more than what I thought. That hole that was left from my mother, became filled."

She sniffed. With a humming chuckle. Dabbed her eyes a bit. Sighed softly. You stopped your work complete and looked upon the woman, your heart wept for her. Hearing her say such words, it was quite clear she loved her sister dearly, and it was quite clear what happened. Still, you...asked. "If you don't mind me asking, but..."bite your lip. "what happened to your sister?"

Miss Angus's shoulders dropped slightly, from the question, you wished you hadn't said it. Open your mouth to take it back. "I lost her," Miss Angus voice filled with tears. "time took her away and I never saw her again."

Stopping what you where doing, go over, open your arms and wrap them around the small woman. Hold her. Harmony entered your mind...and another. That rose a aching pain in your chest. Increased when for a moment closed your eyes...see a figure..it was blurred but there. Of a girl, a teen girl, with...orange hair it seemed and blue eyes. Smiling at you, for a moment, vanished when your eyes opened.

Who was she?

A light touch on your arm returned you, it was a touch that seem so oddly familiar...it was...was..."Dearie? Are you alright?" Miss Angus's voice swept in. You said nothing, she asked again. "Are you alright?"

You weren't sure, at least for that moment, strange. "Y-Yes," you assure her letting her go. Rub your temple a bit. "yes I am alright. Forgive me. I was just..."

She understood, touched your forearm softly, there it was again. "It's alright. Thank you for your kind gesture." She said kindly. "It's nice to share. Though my sister is gone, I shall always have my loving memories of her. They keep me going, keep me smiling, and perhaps," she began sweeping again. "we will reunite again, someday of course. Now, let's finish. The day is nearly done."

Back in her normal spirits, you watch her sweep blissing content. Rose a smile on you, nodding, you return to work as well. Began humming, a humming tune that some how Miss Angus seem to know and joined you. Rose a smile to her as well.

She wasn't the only either, walking through the halls someone surprisingly caught a particular and familiar scent of someone. They were actually here, how delightful. A though that crossed another person's mind, hidden close and high. Tapped a long finger to their chin, lounged back with a cackling grin. This was going to be fun, fun indeed.

And delicious too. After tending and cleaning the dorms, which finished into the evening. The sun had begun to set if not already did, you and Miss Angus along with a few other employed here sat down for dinner. Provided by the chef, it was delectable, you couldn't stop eating it. It almost was as good as Sebastian's cooking.

Almost of course, yours was better.

As you sat eating, the others immersed in conversation, you just listened. It was cute what they talked about, like old friends...reminded you of...a time, you give it a thought...something like this. Right?

Reaching for the platter with broil fish, for seconds, something you weren't allowed to have in the presence of Ciel.

Ciel! You remembered nearly choked on the fork full of fish in your mouth. "Dearie, are you alright?" Miss Angus and the others turn to you. She patted your back. While another handed you a glass of water.

"Y-Yes," you hold up a hand clearing your throat. "I'm fine...I'm fine!" Rise, take the cup of water, gulp it down. "Sorry, but, I must..I must be off."

Before anyone could even ask for what reason, you fled the table and kitchen. Leaving everyone puzzled.

Ciel! Ciel, you needed to find him, damn, why did this campus have to be so big. Running down the corridors, pass classes, and a few common areas. Fountains as well, find no trace of Ciel. Calling out for him wouldn't help, because well it'd be weird if a maid like yourself knew someone of his..well status, second it was pretty much empty. No students in sight, third, well...you couldn't...

From the shadows eyes watch you, grin. Red hair? Who would have thought? Who where you looking for they wondered? Why where you actually here, that they had a idea as to why. The more eyes and ears around, the easier it was to gather information really. So, this was the role you told to take, how befitting, reversed roles between the two. Hmmm? They tap a long finger on their chin, cheekily. Their eyes continued following you, till you turned down corridor out of sight.

Unsure how long you'd been searching and running around trying to locate Ciel. It became clear he wasn't...here. Slow down. Come to a complete stop. "Ciel, where are you? There's something I need to tell you..."Drop your shoulders a bit.

He wasn't here, not want to give up, your head hung slightly. Searching mindlessly like this, wasn't going to do anything. With no other choice you turn and head back the way you came. The walk was quiet besides the soft echoes of your footsteps and soft night air. Along with your own thoughts, dwell in them you hadn't noticed you returned back to the kitchen.

Until someone called your attention. "April!" Your head snapped up, find one of the women, standing before you holding something out to you. It was a folded piece of paper, addressed to you. "Here."

She placed it in your hands. Looking at it carefully, notice a purple imprint of a wolf in the corner. Rise a brow. "What's this?" You asked breaking the wax seal. Began reading it.

"I'm not sure," she told you. "one of the students came by to drop it off. Saying to give it to the girl with dark red hair. Clearly they meant you, apparently you're requested."

"Requested?" you repeat. Still reading what was written. See why. "Oh, they would like me to assist in the dorms. It's from their perfect, Gregory Violet. I wonder who that could be?" you whisper that part to yourself. Fold it back and slip into your pocket.

"April," a chef calls you over. You go. "you've been summoned. To the Blue House."

What? Why? Your face wrinkled with the question. He didn't say much. "Not sure, but, apparently their Warden wanted or in their words hunger for something sweet and requested those biscuits you've been making. Along with some tea, so get to it. I told them you'd bring it in about an hour they're expecting it, so hurry. Before I close the kitchen."

What was with all this summoning, whatever reason, you comply and get started. Despite your own exhaustion, heavy eyelids and sluggish movements complete what was wanted. A batch of fresh biscuits, with some nice warm lavender honey milk on the side. A surprise for such a drink. Not many knew you could make this, the fact it was wanted was well...a little suspicious.

Either way you had to give, setting a tray with the milk, some extra on the side and small platter of biscuits on the side, with some homemade jam. Pick up and make your way to the Blue house. At this time of night, when you'd be back at the manor either up in your library sleeping or spending time with Harmony...Harmony, you hope she was doing okay without you. With the others, they were keeping her safe, they needed too! You weren't there to do it and after what happened on the linear, you couldn't offer the right protection..you couldn't...your head dropped slightly.

You couldn't do it...Not anymore at least...as far as you knew. If you could then...submerged in your thoughts, bump into someone accidently. Almost dropped the tray and everything, if they hadn't caught you and kept you steady.

Dazed for a moment, you didn't recognize their voice. "Are you alright?"

Rubbing your head, nod. "Ye-Yes, forgive me. I was..."

They remove your hand gently. "Please, allow me to look. With your permission of course." You give it, their emerald eyes look over where your hand held. See nothing, to their relief. "Good, no injuries."

"Yes, thank you." you straighten yourself out, lift your eyes, nearly gasped. It was Edward! Your mouth clammed shut. Back up slowly. Drop your head quickly, mutter. "Th-Thank you! Please excuse me!"

Take a step back, turn and hurry away. Before he could say anything, fanning yourself. All the way to the Blue House you managed to find, since you broke from the route. Meaning you came a bit later than the actual time you were suppose to be. You hoped the Warden wasn't too upset, swallowing, walk up the stairs to the double doors. Raise a hand, knock lightly. Wait.

No answer, you do it again. This time it was answered by one of the students. A small boy around the height as Ciel, age too, with small round classes and a cute freckled face. His eyes stared up at you.

You put on a smile. "Excuse me, could you please assist me in taking these to your Warden?"

The boy stiffened, trembled slightly. He just stared at you, lifted a hand pointed a shaky finger behind him up the stairs. Managed to through a trembling voice tell you where to go. "He's up the...up the stairs, m-make a left...go all the w-way down..a-and...take...another," he swallowed. "left. The Warden is...is at the v-very end of the hall."

Thanking him, enter and climb the stairs. Unaware the young boy fainted. Remembering what he said, repeating the directions, take the two lefts, and reach the end of the hall. Knock on the closed door.

"Excuse me, Warden?" you call for them, announcing yourself. "I've come to deliver what you requested from the kitchen. May I come in?"

There was nothing but silence, for a moment, the door knob turned and the door opened slightly. You couldn't really see through the small sliver space. Except that the room seem..dim light. With a hand you push it open and walk in. All the way to the center to the room, to the desk, set the tray down. Hear the door lock and shut behind you.

Whip your head around, two arms come on either side of you pinned and locked you between the desk and...themselves. A sensual and devious smirk curled on their lips, showing their fangs, pressed their chest upon yours, you could feel their heart beating rapidly you might add, against your own. Leaned in their face close yours, stopping when noses touched. Their breath kissed your lips, ran a slight sliver down your spine. You refused to show, narrow your eyes at them with an eye roll, raise a hand shove their face away.

Earned a low purring laugh from their...his throat. "It's not funny, Sebastian." you mutter annoyed. Shoving his face further, knowing well he could easily prevent you from doing it, but didn't.

His red eyes smiled at you. "Come now, it was quite hilarious." His smirk grew. Removed your shoving hand from his face, held it against his face. Nuzzled his cheek against it.

You snatch your hand back, he laughed a bit more. Even more so with your flustered look. "Laugh all you want," you said with a tune, arms crossed. Turn a sharp shoulder to him. With your chin up. "I should have know it was you...not many knew I made a certain kind of milk."

He chuckled at your words. Leaned over your shoulder. "It seems you bought everything," he checked. "Good girl," he gave your head a small pat. You swat at him, missing him. "you have the making of an excellent maid. Almost."

Ignoring his comment, roll your eyes. Push him away. "I don't need this, you have what you need. Enjoy." Walk back to the door, his hand shot out, grabbed your wrist, yanked you back to him.

Held you there, with a hand trailed it slow down from your waist, to your thigh stopped. Trailed it back, slipped it around your waist, your heart jumped and fumed. Felt his head rest on top yours. Heard a smile from the sigh. A sigh that ran a shiver down your spine and across your skin, it painted a burning red you tried to push down on your cheeks. Refused to swallow, he chuckled softly.

Dropped his voice. "Did you not hear me? I requested something sweet, as I recalled, I hungered from." Whispered the last part into your ear. Your eyes shot to the door, he shook his head. Holding you tighter. "Don't worry, no one will come in." Your heart sped, he chuckled lowering his head just above your neck. Inhaled. "Just like back in the kitchen. Now," he licked his lip savory. "about that hunger?"


	115. Chapter 115

No matter what the Finnian and the others tried to do, they couldn't really turn Harmony's...well..unpleasant mood around. Even Angi and Soma had little effect with her. She remain gloomy and dishearten, moved about like a phantom, a weeping phantom that wailed for the whereabouts of Ciel, Sebastian and now her sister, who had gone missing or better left without a single word. Not even Snake's snakes had much effect, though they did a bit better than the others. Especially Wilde and Emily, whom stayed in her presence.

Not even the cookies that where prepared for her quelled or much of Soma's affection. She returned it with hollowness, he tired to read her stories, tell her stories, but that didn't do much. Even playing n go seek didn't help. She just...clung to her white rabbit plushie and stayed in her room, if not her room, she'd be found curled up before either Ciel's room or May's. It was always mostly in the morning, even at this very moment.

Angi's heart wept for the little girl curled before his eyes, she was so little and yet...kneeling down he scooped her up carefully as well mindful of the snakes around her. Even in his arms, she remained small, some of it was due to her lack of eating. She hadn't really been eating since arriving here, maybe a few nibbles here or there but nothing else. No real hearty meal, despite majority of her favorite foods where prepared. She did not bother to.

She truly did miss the others. Holding her close, Angi walked her back to her room. Stopped feeling her move in his arms, just a bit. Heard her whimper slightly...their names slipped from her lips.

"They will return soon," he whispered. "you need not worry, Lady Harmony."

Reaching her room, find the door opened, no doubt from her. Walked in to her bed, laid her down softly. Pulled the covers over, Harmony woke, her eyes find Angi.

He noticed and smiled. "Good morning, Lady Harmony."

She blinked, no smile back. Sat up holding her rabbit, close as all ways. Mutter a solemn good morning back. Threw the covers back, swung her legs over and dropped out of bed. Walked by him, he followed. Stopped when she did at the door.

Her head dropped. "My family isn't back, yet?" She asked.

The few seconds of silence from Agni, gave her answer. Of they weren't back, why would they? Rubbing her eyes, stopping any tears from coming, held her head high. Turned around to Angi, he was ready for what came next. She'd blow up or stomp out the room or run like wind crying, he was ready for it, not for this...that surprised him.

Expecting a flatten frown, that some how seem mirror Ciel's stoic expression, turned upward, into a smile. A smile that halted his next course of action. Taken back by this, his mind quickly registered this...was it a ploy? He wasn't sure, he didn't want to think like that. But, it didn't leave his mind, it remained pushed aside.

He smiled back and bowed. "What a lovely smile you have one, Lady Harmony."

Her smile brighten more. "Thank you!" She gushed. "Sorry, if I didn't smile before. I wasn't happy, but, I'm happy now! Really happy!"

"Oh?" His eyebrows rose. "Why is that?"

Harmony said nothing, only giggled. Threw her hands up, jumped up and down. Agni knew what she wanted, and picked her up even with the snakes kissing her. She kept giggling. Even as they walked out her room, down hall, down the stairs all the way to the first floor. To the kitchen, where he sat her down. She kept giggling, whatever it was that brought on these giggles, it warmed Agni's heart. And he joined with her merriment. A merriment that filled the whole townhouse, the others woke from it, at first they weren't sure for a moment. But, Finnian and Snake knew, smiled. Snake more so a smirk. Quickly jumped out of bed and hurried to the kitchen.

Find Harmony sitting there with Agni, an upturned face, eyes sparkling and a laugh that seem to illuminate the natural sunlight coming in. Nearly brought Soma to tears.

Tears that were heard, Harmony turned her head to all of them. Shot a hand up and waved. "Good morning! Everyone!" She chimed.

A good morning it was going to be, indeed. The smiles that spread on the others faces, was exactly what needed to be seen, keeping her own up. Harmony keep it going, after all, she'd grown to wear it. As long as she smiled, then everything...everything would be fine.

The same thought crossed your mind, with a yawn, the sun was up and another work day began. You still had some time, before you had to head over to the Violet House as requested by their head. So, you decided to use this time to go and find Ciel, you still needed to tell him about today, what you heard yesterday at the Gazebo. What all those P4s said and, your cheeks flushed pink for a moment...what Edward said.

Yes, your thoughts recall the word he used, the exact word for some reason your heart hammered, and a brush of tinge red dusted your cheeks. That slowly burned to a near cherry red, you had to fan yourself just a little to cool yourself. This never really happened, before, you weren't sure why. There was some reason behind it...there had to be. Closed your eyes for a moment, Edward appeared in your mind, smiling at you with a hand held out. A hand for some reason...you itched to take. Slowly reach out, realize this was only in your mind, pull back open your eyes. Stare at your hand, your empty hand...touched your cheek lightly. They where warmer now and...move your hand to your lips, feel a smile. A soft smile on them, one that increased the hammering in your heart, spread your smile more...you giggled. Not just any giggle one that was light and...the last part you weren't sure. But, it felt good and well.

You couldn't stop smiling, it remained even when you finally located Ciel. Thank goodness, he about to start breakfast. Standing, you watch as the students..correction young gentlemen enter, they hadn't noticed you yet, standing with a folded coat jacket. Though you did notice a familiar face, that freckled-face boy. With the small, round classes on.

Shot a hand up and waved. "Excuse me!"

Ears heard you and heads along with a few eyes turned your in your direction, the boy's face dyed red, a few others too. But, mainly the young boy, whom you smiled at, calling for him again. To everyone surprise, even himself. Especially when you pointed at him and gestured for him to come over. All eyes fell on him, he swallowed, pointed to himself. You nod, how silly was he?

"Please, could you come here." in your polities and cherry voice asked. Even standing the part.

Wait for him to make his move and decision. Which was taking quite some time, so you decided to go over to him. The others wide eyes followed you, you paid them no mind and approached the boy. Bowed to him respectfully.

McMillian was sure he caught a whiff of Spring either from you or your hair, it didn't matter. The way your eyes brightly looked at him and the sound of your cheery voice that turned his ears red, was just...just...

He gulped again, you asked him something, he nodded and with a tug on his collar excused himself and went to do as you asked. You clasp your hands together, gush, thank him.

Inside, Ciel sat at the table wondering and looking for McMillian. Wondering where that boy was, he was sure he was right behind him. Also, what was this sudden murmuring about...some sweet maid? It seem contagious, thank goodness he wasn't effected by it, picked up a biscuit. One of hers, threw it back into the basket. Wiped his hands clean of it.

McMillian came over. Face the color of a tomato, a wet one, the poor boy was sweating for some reason. Ciel wasn't sure why. Asked. "Are you alright?"

"The maid needs you!" McMillian nearly blurted out, took a few breaths, calmed down the best he could. Cleared his throat. "Sorr-Sorry, the maid is asking for you. S-She'd" he twiddled his thumbs. "like to see you."

Not sure why, Ciel stood from where he sat. "Thank you. Why don't you sit down." He suggested, McMillian did just that. Taking a moment to make sure the young boy was breathing well and alright, Ciel left.

Popped his head out, looked around saw no one. Stepped out fully, surveyed the area carefully, still no one. Was McMillian mistaken? No, it didn't seem like it, the way the boy looked told Ciel it was urgent or it could just have been his redden face. Waiting another minute or two, saw no one. Turned walked back, a hand lightly tapped him on the shoulder.

"Ciel."

He stopped, back to them...to you. Took a few steps from you, creating some distance. It hurt, but you remain where you stood. Heavy and edgy silence filled the space and feelings between you both.

"C-Ciel.."you stutter softly. Take a slight step to him, he took two extra away from you. A part of you wanted to...to go and grab him in your arms, tell him over and over again..you...you were sorry. Truly sorry. If you could do anything to just...

"What do you want?" He said hard and cold as still, "I'm busy, you're wasting my time!"

Time, the whipped at you, you flinched slightly. Dropped your eyes to side. Nearly forgot why you came, managed to remember. Lifted your eyes to him, to his back...his cold back. Clear your throat tell him. "Ciel," you mind yourself not to take another step, saw his hand clench. "I," the words came out meekly. "wanted to inform you that yesterday I happen to over hear and over stay my welcome at the Swan Gazebo, where the P4 were and your name up."

That was interesting, he slide his eye back to hear more. You kept going. "They want you meet them there are 2:00 pm today an-"

He sighed hard. "I already know about that, you're a little late, plus I've been informed of the time from one of the P4s Fag. Hearing it from you, could easily be mislead information, I'd rather listen to someone willing to be right than someone who isn't fully honest."

The words cut deep. You thought you were bleeding.

"It's at 4:00 this afternoon. Not 2:00, you must have heard wrong."

But, you didn't, 4:00, that didn't sound right. You were right there, heard each of them agree to the 2:00. "Who told you this? The time? What was the Fag's name?"

Ciel said nothing, he wasn't going to. Except one thing. "If you have nothing else to say, then I suggest you get back to work. You don't want to steal time away from doing what you came here to do, now do you?" He walked off. Gave a dismissive wave. "When or if you have something interesting that is worth my attention, then and only then make yourself known. Until then, leave me be."

So, you did. Turn around, walked away. Bump into something firm. "Hey!" A voice.

Rubbing your noise, look up find a tall lean young man around Edward's age, with a deathhawk hairstyle, wearing dark eye make-up, piercing in his ears, and irritated scowl on, directed at you.

He seem upset about something, what you weren't sure. Until he said it with a finger pointed in your face. "You're late!" Grabbed you by the wrist. Pulled you with him. "You were suppose to be at the Violet nearly ten minutes ago. Since you weren't I had to come out here to find you, Violet requested you. The dark haired maid." He fumed. Threw up his free arm. "Keeping him waiting is rude you know!" He chided you. You said nothing, trying to keep your balance with his pulling. "Coming way out here to find you..."he mumbled to himself. "Psst, this is stupid...hone-"

"Hola! Mi Amigo!" A smooth cheerful voice called across the way.

Cheslock stopped, with a low growl. A hand rested on his shoulder. "What do you want Alejandro?"

Alejandro laughed heartily. "Ah, such a eccentric mi amigo. Can I not come and greet you?" He chuckled. "And-"He noticed you. Leaned in a bit. You quickly drop your eyes to the side. Hummed. "You..look...Who is you friend?" He asked Cheslock.

Who growled. "No one you need to know about, go back to your Green House. Okay? I've got things to do. Come on." He walked way, pulling you with him. Muttered under his breath the annoyance that Constatine. A name you knew, that surprised you.

Not as surprising at who the head of the Violet House, the one who requested you. Was the hooded P4, with the rather gloomy and gothic look. Stood at the door entrance, made you rather...unsettled. His violet eyes followed you. On the Violet House dorm grounds, up the path that lead to him.

"Here she is." Cheslock presented you. "She was walk out of the Blue House. Don't know why, but, anyway here." He held your wrist up.

Violet's eyes narrowed. Slide to Cheslock. "Let her go." He ordered. Cheslock did. Violet turned back to you. Just stared. It was unnerving. "Come." He told you, walking further inside the dorm.

You legs didn't move. So Cheslock helped you, he gave you a slight shove. You almost tripped. But managed to catch yourself. "Move it." He told you.

Shutting and locking the door.


	116. Chapter 116

It was unsettling really, despite it, you had to keep your trembles quiet, and remain focus. Do as you were told, which wasn't much as it seem this..Gregory Violet wasn't much of a talker, but he was a looker. Not like that! No! He was a looker because his eyes followed you with nearly every move you made. He'd look up every so often from his sketch book or he'd stand at entrance of the doorway and just...look. Nothing much was said from him, besides what he wanted you to do or for you to follow him. He did though have a strange request, he wanted you to look him in the eyes which he would then pinch your chin a bit and hold your gaze for a moment. Musing over them it seem or something, because the moment you blinked or said something, he'd quickly release and whip around, leaving you confused.

What a strange young man, oh well, you shrug sweeping the floor. It was rather..interesting the Violet House. Their members, students, where rather unusual. Not that you didn't mind, it was just...well your skin seem to crawl just a bit from the looks they gave you. You managed to smile at them politely, caused a few to whisper among themselves, some pointed...others just stared at you. Maybe two invaded your space, who quickly fled when Violet entered and told them to leave you alone. He then had you follow him, so you did. Putting the broom down, follow the young man.

It was a quiet walk again, one you decided to fill with conversation. And you knew the perfect way, his sketch book. Point to it. "What have you been drawing, sir?"

He said nothing.

That didn't stop you. You speed up, closing the distance between you and him. Lean in. "Could I see it?"

Again he said nothing.

You kept going. "Do you enjoy the arts? I enjoy them, though the music part. It holds a great deal of emotions. A way for many to express themselves, wouldn't you agree? The art do that."

Nothing...wonderful.

"What do you draw? It must be something wonderful and beautiful, no doubt!"

Violet sped up, creating distance. You weren't sure, was it something you said? Hopefully not, sped up, closing the distance. Violet could feel sweet voice through his hood or it was just his imagination You were close, he caught a whiff of your natural scent that was...he sped up again. You closed the distance and kept talking, hoping he'd respond. He didn't. So you eventually stopped all together and walked again in silence.

A silence that made Violet stop and turn to you. "Here." He held out his book to you.

Taken back by this, your eyes widen. Reach out and take the book carefully. Slowly open it and find breath taking drawings, some a little strange but other than that, each one was lovely. Each page you turned to was better than the last, quite a few brought a little smile, some brought a soft giggle. That rose from your throat. Violet watched you and your reaction, reached out a finger and pointed to one. He explained it, you listened, wonder and questions filled your eyes. The more it did, the more he talked and explained. Question then started to come from you, questions he didn't mind answering.

Finally, you thought, he was talking. That stillness faded...just a little.

Turning to the next page, this one was of the moon...over a crystal lake. It looked so real...with a finger slowly trace each line and curve. The drawing was magical, had a strange effect on you, found yourself immersed in it. It was clear to Violet this one was a favorite. Reaching out he took his book back, snapping you out.

Turning from you, Violet kept his back to you, unsure why believing it was you or something you did. Hear the sound of paper being torn, Violet turned back around and presented you the lake drawing.

Placed in your hands. "You can have it." He said.

"Wow!" you gasped. "Really?"

He nodded.

Your face lite with a smile, hugged the drawing close. Gushed. "Thank you! Thank you so much, sir!"

Color rose on Violet's cheeks, he turned away quickly, walked off. "Come on."

Doing as he said, follow him, admiring the drawing. Such detail, such delicate drawing...he truly had a wonderful talent. Drawing such things, such beautiful things. You wondered, since you didn't finish going through his book, what other beautiful things he drew. A thought that Violet seem to have heard, opened his sketch book to his latest, of something lovely with suns for eyes. Slid his eyes behind him, that smile...those eyes...his heart thumped. Yes, those eyes, those shining warm eyes. Not a one of the sun or being outside, he for that moment didn't mind. If the sun followed him.

In fact, a small very small smile pushed itself on his lips, he didn't mind.

And neither did you, this Violet House wasn't as bad as you assumed it to be. Violet took you to room. The Canvas room he called, you could see why. There where quite a few if not a good amount of art supplies and tools scattered around. Some stains too, he wanted you to clean it.

So you did, the whole time though Violet stayed there. He found a chair and sat down, opened his sketch book and drew. Every so often lifted his eyes in your direction. Stayed on you for a bit, dropped back to the sketch book. You didn't seem to mind, that much. Silence still filled between you and him, so you began humming. A humming that drew Violet's attention back to you, and a few others in the house. Who just so happen to be walking by. Popped their heads in looking for the source, find it was you. Violet noticed them, shifted in his seat, they noticed him and the look in his eyes. That caused them to leave.

Cheslock walking in the direction the students ran from, wondered what was going on, get his answer hearing humming. Moving closer it became louder, the Canvas Room. Reaching it, popped his head in saw it was you.

"What the?" His brow rose. That wasn't all he noticed Violet sitting on the other side, glaring at him. A look that sent a shot of cold down his spine. He nearly forgot why he was looking for Violet. Cleared his throat. Stopped your humming, turned to the young man. Greet him, he looked straight past you to Violet. "It's almost time, the Swan Gazebo. Remember? For that new kid."

Violet grunted, stood, and walked to your side. Stopping next to you, you swallowed softly so he wouldn't noticed. "That's right," he said. Dropped his eyes to you.

Unsure if you should look at him or to the side, shift between the two. Even faster when he leaned in a bit, held in the yelp rising. Manage to shutter some words out. "I-I will...re-remain b-back and...and finish...t-the task."

"Come." he said. Though it sounded more like an order. Walked off. Cheslock followed him.

You remain standing there, in a daze. What did he just say? He wanted you to...your fluttered...he wanted you to go to follow. To go to the Gazebo! Your cheeks started to burn. "Edward!" you gasp in your hands. Bury your face in them. Repeat his name again and again.

Didn't notice Cheslock had walked back. "Hey!" He shouted. "Come on!"

"Y-Yes!" you pop up and go over to him. Earning an eyeroll from him with a snide comment. That you ignored.

Outside Violet was waiting, when you emerged with Cheslock behind, began walking towards the Gazebo. Each step you took closer to the area, sped up your heart. Edward entered your mind on more than one occasion, it rose on your cheeks. You had to carefully fan yourself so Violet and Cheslock wouldn't notice, even swallow the rapid beating of your heart in your throat. Turned your attention to something...else. The only reason why Violet would be heading to the Gazebo so early meant it was time for Ciel to come. Your chest tightened...if he saw you there, his eyes would go cold with fury and disgust. That left you broken inside. You couldn't even look at him. Your eyes would just advert to the ground...floor like always. And remain there until he...until you no longer felt the cold. Even then...you'd wait a bit longer to be sure.

How long would you keep your eyes down this time? Or if you should, because, the though crossed your mind if you did then others would know you knew Ciel and he knew you. They'd catch on, especially Edward...Edward...you had no doubt he'd catch on and if he did...and if he knew...your shoulders dropped a bit. If Edward knew...you refused to think of the rest, how he'd look. How he'd react...how...how hurt he'd be. All because...

"Hey!" Cheslock's voice popped your thoughts, waving a hand before you. Calling you. "Hey! Hey are you in there?" It took you a moment to respond, to his annoyance. Poked you in the head. "Honestly, what goes up in that mind of yours? Look alive or something, geez. We're here."

He poked you again. You growled softly at him. "Leave her alone." Violet broke the tension. "Hey," he called to you, you turn to him. He stepped aside. "we're here."

It was like some sort of heavenly light or it could just be your imagination, covered your eyes for a moment. Hear a light hearted chuckle, followed by smooth charming voice.

"Why, Violet," they exclaim. "who is this you've brought? So stunning."

A hand gently takes yours and soft lips kiss the top of it. Look find charming scarlet eyes smiling at you. You didn't know what to say, except getting a better look at this person..young man. His long silver-blonde hair, tied with a crimson ribbon at the end, he looked rather...familiar for some reason. The face..body frame was similar to someone else that irritated you. Yet, you couldn't think of them, not when this young man remain holding your hand. That you took back and stepped back, to his surprise. There was no reaction from you. Left him stun for a moment.

Boy to everyone respectfully, Cheslock took his spot where Violet would be sitting. Clayton scooted and leaned over. Whispered. "Who is that?"

Cheslock shrugged. "No one but a simple maid. Violet had her come over to clean the dorm. If you ask me she's kind of a dud."

"A dud?" Clayton repeated, watching you introduce yourself. The way you bowed and spoke. "For some maid, she seems rather formal and her speech is quite respectful. Highly proper. She looks rather clean for a maid."

"You're looking too much into it," Cheslock fanned his hand. "she's just a simple maid. If she's clean, must have come from a higher family or something."

"That is a thought, even so," Clayton noticed a certain Perfect's Fag fixed on the maid. "it seem as though she has caught attention."

Not sure what he was talking about and not wanting to know or caring. Cheslock left it alone. Stood straight, Violet was coming over. That maid following behind him, he noticed her eyes looking hard to the side, in the opposite direction of Edward, who's eyes followed her. He also noticed or could have been the light or she was allergic to something her, but her cheeks had a bit of powder pink on them. Which remained when she stood next to him, Violet took his seat. While the maid, slowly sunk behind Cheslock trying to hide. Why he wasn't sure, just that he it was irritating. Stepped away and pushed her away. Just a bit, being careful that Violet didn't notice. She yelped, which turned his Perfect's head to them.

"What's wrong?" he asked, eyes on you. Waited for a response.

Shake your head. Fumble a response. "N-No." All with your eyes to the ground and all around, except at Edward. Cheslock groaned, Violet turned around, raising his hand Cheslock quickly flicked you in the head.

"You dud."


	117. Chapter 117

Grey played it over and over in his mind, the thought hadn't left him. It curled on his lips, what better than doing this? It was perfect, like killing two bird with one stone or taking two buildings down. Once he presented it to the Queen there was no doubt she'd be delighted to hear and give her full blessing, upon hearing such news. With her support behind him, he'll be able to do it, and there was nothing that neither of them could. Grey knew how loyal her dog was to her and he'd..have to submit. As for the other half, he wouldn't be surprised if they refused.

Stubbornly planting their heels in, refusing to move.

Which was fine, he'd have a way to get them to submit too. He told them once and the way their eyes widen and filled with fear was enough to tell him he held some sort of control. They wouldn't that to...well happen. They'd do anything to protect what they held dear, even if Grey wasn't that fond of them or they with him. When ever they got a chance when he came around, would stick their tongue out. They loved Phipps just not him. Which he could live with. They weren't his target, only the eldest one.

That's whom he wanted to catch, they were of age to do so anyway. That fierceness he had to admit to himself, enjoyed. That harden stubbornness in their eyes. Was rather enticing. He'd be lying if he said other wise.

Readying himself, he would present this to the Queen and he knew she'd be so pleased to hear.

Just as he would.

Back at Weston, the same couldn't be said for...Ciel. You couldn't believe it and all you could do was just...stand there and listen. Not watch as your eyes adverted to the floor, listened to Ciel be affronted by Clayton one of the Fags for arriving late, to add icing on the cake...Edward who angrily approached Ciel yelled at him. Clearly embarrassed and hurt, betrayed by the words of affirmation he gave about Ciel. Which was understandable...but there was no need to discredit the young boy. A part of you wanted to spring from where you stood and dose the flames. To clear it all up, for them both.

Explain that Ciel was given the wrong time to arrive, you had gone to inform only to be told that the message was delivered to him, by who? You weren't sure, but the moment your eyes lifted for a second spotted a pleased gleam in the eyes of the pretty and refined young man, Edger's Fag, Maurice. Upon Ciel, it didn't go noticed by the others, but you saw it and the edge of his lips curl in a slight cruel way. That ran a hot shiver across your skin. Nearly took a step forward if you didn't feel Ciel's eye whip at you to stop, and Maurice's eyes move in your direction. You would have marched right over to him, grabbed him by the collar and...and...let's just say that pretty face of his would become abstract art.

And not the good kind either.

Then again...if you did you'd be discovered and everything would be blown. You couldn't let that happen...not if you wanted to find a way back into his good grace, get him to look at you as he did once before. For it to be warm instead of cold...distant cold between you and him. You'd do what was required of you to do.

So, you didn't react and remained back and calm. Despite the heated trembling all throughout your body. Itching for Maurice.

Drew a deep breath, raise a foot and stomp hard. Crack the floor of the Violet House a bit. Yelp softly at what you did, panic, this wasn't good...you didn't mean too...you well...thinking quickly, spot a rug get it and cover the small dent in the floor hoping no one would notice, just as you didn't notice a figure rise behind. Reach out and...flick you in the cheek.

You jumped.

"Hey!" Cheslock spoke, wonderful...him. He flicked you again since you didn't respond, this time in the forehead when you turned around. "Didn't you hear me calling you?"

Rubbing your forehead, growl softly at him. "No, I did not. M-My apologizes." you growl. Eyes and all.

Earned you another flick from him. "Don't give me that look." He barked a little. "I swear some times your such a dud." That word again, was it his favorite? He'd come to use it quite a lot with you. "Did you finish your work?" He glanced around before you could say anything, sighed and shook his head. Mutter the next part to himself. "Honestly, don't know why Violet wants you here, the old lady was better. Any who," he directed back to you. "you're done for today." Folded his arms. Thumbed over his shoulder. "Violet wants you out, so you better start heading back an-"

"Cheslock," Violet presented himself. Hushed his Fag. Walked over, Cheslock moved over. Mumbling. "stop it." He turned his eyes to you. "You can go, there's nothing else you need to do. It's getting late."

It was? You turn the clock and read it, he was right, it was becoming late. You needed to get back and...hopefully check on Ciel. Put on a smile to Violet, one that colored his cheeks a little, you didn't notice and bow to him. "I shall. Thank you. Please," you step forward a bit, he remained frozen, even as you leaned in a bit. "if you need any further assistance. I do not mind helping. It was a pleasure to get to know you, sir. Have a lovely evening." Turn to Cheslock, force the smile to stay despite it wanting to frown. "You as well."

"Dud.." Cheslock whispered to the side. Rolled his eyes.

Still with your smile on, turn and leave. Yelling back a thank you to Violet for the wonderful drawing. He and Cheslock stood there and watched you leave. Even a few seconds after, Violet did.

Finally, done and free. The sun was almost gone, light would be gone and night would come. You needed to hurry back, scratch that, you needed to hurry to Ciel. Recalling the direction the Blue House was in head in that direction. Though stop, you needed some reason to go...another thought crossed your mind, one that flared with anger.

Maurice.

That boy, how wrong he did Ciel. It hadn't shaken from you, despite the coolness of the settling day air, he was sneakiness was wrongful and deceitful. No wonder you felt your skin crawl in disgust when you heard him speak at the Gazebo. If only Ciel had listen to you, instead. Than maybe none of this, you look up at the shades of blue slowly covering the melting oranges and yellows, none of this would have happened. Ciel would have arrived on time and impress the P4s, if he just would have heard you out, but...your lip trembled. He wasn't going to hear you anymore. He didn't want too.

Still, your thoughts return back on Maurice, that Fag by title, needed to face something. If just could have lunged at him...if not for these restraints that held you back, then you'd be able to exact your own justice. Oh, how you wanted to desperately do something...anything to him. Find out his reason for such a mistreatment of another, highly doubt it would be good, but...maybe, you give it a thought, maybe you could talk with the Perfect of Maurice. Then perhaps you could shed some sort of light, then again...if you did he'd wonder why you knew the actual time. Lying wouldn't work, though you could say that Cheslock talked about it with Violet, in some way that was true.

But, you were merely right now a maid. So, the chances of that happening where zero to none. And then if you did then it would get to Ciel and this whole thing would be blown away.

"Yet," you muse still staring at the sky. "I have to find some way to show Ciel's innocence, that Maurice was deceptive in all accounts. Not Ciel, he'd never..."your words began trailing off. You didn't have the heart to finish the rest. Instead changed your mind back to what you were going to do before.

Head to the Blue House to see if Ciel was alright. But, you needed a reason to go, to be invited inside. A shutter ran down your spine, there was only way you could. A way you wish you didn't have to take, but what choice did you have?

Groaning, drag your feet towards the kitchen. Time for some more biscuits.

A knock came to the door of the Blue House, McMillian opened it, flushed completely red. At who stood there.

You smile at the young boy, hold up a tray with a plate of biscuits, and a nice cup of lavender milk. "Good evening, I hope I am not intruding at such a late hour, but I your Warden has requested a snack yet again. Would it be alright if I come in to deliver them?"

McMillian remained still, not a single word came from him other than a echoed stammer, and stiff nod. Stepped aside. Giving his a thankful nod walk in and up the stairs. Though stop for a moment, turn back around, walk to McMillian and hand him a biscuit. He took it and the light pat on the head you gave him. With a sweet smile turn back around and climb the stairs, head towards the Warden's room.

At least that's what it seem like, smiling at students of the house, made quite a few turn their fired faces away. Others turned heel and went back the way they came. Good, this was going to be easy, walking through the halls searching for Ciel's room or where he might be. It would be so much easier if you could..again. But, that wasn't working so using eyes and internal guess. Acting polite to those again who walked by, carefully kept your ears to the words of others. Hoping one of them might slip up and say Ciel's name.

But none of them did, you weren't sure how much longer you could keep walking around without others growing a curiosity why a maid was just mindlessly walking around their dorm. Though one student did.

He stepped outside his room, pushed his glasses up, in a projecting voice called you. "Excuse me!" Clayton voice locked your feet in place. You could his steps approach. So many thoughts shot through your mind on what to say or what you should. Trembled lightly along your body. Stopped with Clayton's presence. "Are you lost?"

What do you say?

"You've been walking around for quite some time," he kept going. Pushing up his glasses. "thirty minutes actually. So it has come to my conclusion you are therefore lost, and by the look of the tray you must be here to deliver something to someone. Do you happen to know who that might be?"

Not a single word came from you, except a hard swallow. Taking another moment, turn to him. Say the only name that came popped in your mind. It surprised Clayton as it did you.

It was growing late and no one from the Green House expected this, at lest not Edward. He didn't recall asking for a late snack, yet standing here before him that maid that Violet had with him at the Gazebo earlier today. The dark-haired young lady, who had rather familiar golden-yellow eyes. She seem to keep down and away from him, even now. As she stood before him, holding the tray of biscuits and a cup milk.

He wasn't sure what he should do next, telling her he hadn't requested this, would rude and being a gentleman he couldn't have that. After the poor girl was trembling softly, he noticed. The way she stood. Also, she came all the way over here to give this to him, having mistakenly gone to the Blue, so the least he could was accept.

"Thank you," he said taking the tray. Gave a slight bow of the head to you. "I shall make sure to enjoy such a treat."

Nothing came from you, except a simple bob of the head. Keeping your eyes down was the only idea you could think of, looking up directly at him...caused your cheeks to heat. Actually just standing here slowly started to turn them red, you could feel it. Despite how much you tired to push it down, it rose. Why did you think of his name? You shouldn't have, it shouldn't have been the first name that came to mind, yet...it was and for some reason it was alright. You smile softly to yourself from the feeling. A smile that quickly dropped when Edward held out a hand before you.

"Please," he said kindly. "lift your head."

You refuse with a head shake. Back away slightly. Give a small curtesy. "G-Goodnight sir." Turn and hurry away. Before he could say anything else, Edward remain where he stood, got a small whiff of a familiar scent the maid left behind.

It reminded him of Spring. It couldn't be...he pondered, there was absolutely no way she'd be here. That scent could be common with many, yet...her scent had a distinctive smell. He'd be able to know if she was present, even if she was just a few feet away. Edward would know. Looks to the tray, walked into his room set it on his desk. The biscuits he was familiar with, nearly everyone in school had them and couldn't stop talking about how delicious they where. He enjoyed them himself, the milk though..he wasn't sure what to make of it.

Picking up the cup gave it a small swirl and took a small sip. Gasped!

Honey and lavender! He stared at it, but...but how? This kind of drink was...it couldn't be! He took a few more sips, the taste was there...the creaminess too. The robustness of lavender and sweetness of honey all merged together into a drink that both warmed and settled him. Prickled a fondly smile on his lips. Only one person could do that, when they made something like this. May, he recalled made it once back when she and Harmony stayed with him and his family. It was on a day that his mother was out and his father.

Just him, May, Lizzy, and Harmony, along with Paula who attend to the girls. Watched the play in the yard, while he and May looked on, did she suddenly get this idea to make something. Something special, only she could make. She insisted on making it, despite his objections. Away to the kitchen she went and to work she went. He followed her stopped at the entrance, astound at how pleasantly she worked in the kitchen. She had this calm and light smile on her lips, her eyes hummed softly. Of course he shouldn't have been surprised but, he was, even as she worked she looked wonderful. He wasn't sure what it was, but next thing he knew found himself standing next to her in the kitchen. Sleeves rolled up, following her instructions.

And soon the drink was done, of course May did all the work. She poured him a cup as well some for the girls, and the moment he drank it...was beyond words. It was her own secret drink, one she made.

Which was why he wondered, how that maid managed to make May's lavender milk.


	118. Chapter 118

The townhouse was quiet in the calming night, Harmony made sure rising slowly and quietly. Slipped out of bed, tip-toed across the room to the window a smile slowly rising on her lips, beamed brighter after climbing up the ottoman and looked out the window. Raised a hand and gave a wave to the figure down below. They lift their head and wave back to her, cackling softly to themselves. With a long finger they gesture her to come, nodding Harmony turns away, hops down off and quietly leaves the room.

Being extra careful with each footstep, holding her breath the whole way, even down the stairs. The slightest noise she knew would alert someone especially Agni to her presence and if she did...then she couldn't outside and see them. Agni was sharp and attentive, almost like Sebastian. So, being careful was the best option. Each step was lighter than the last, it was strange..it just came so easy doing this. Like some sort of...what was it May called it, oh yeah, ninja.

They were quiet and didn't say anything slipping through the shadows or night, so Harmony knew she needed to be a ninja. Each stair, she went down she had to be a ninja..quietly going down. Just a few more, now four more. Gripping the railing softly made it to the bottom. Let her breath slip just a bit, held it again. Now for the door, not the front door...no..the back. Again she tip toed towards it, minding the others. Reaching the door, raised a hand, grabbed the lock unlocked it, turned it holding her breath the whole time...it clicked!

She froze, heart and all. Her ears alert and wait.

Silence.

No one was coming.

Good, pulling the door open a wisp of cold night air brushed against her face and the smell of earth and plants filled her nose. Her smile spread and she hurried out. Ran across the lawn, arms open, flung herself at them!

They scoop her up in their arms, hold her tight. She returned the affection, giggling in their long silver hair. So soft just as she remembered, and their hug...so strong and warm. The same as she remembered, they still wore black all black robes and all. Even their hat, she realized they didn't have on. To her dismay, they noticed and apologized telling they had left it back home.

The moment they said that, Harmony's eyes lite up! Leaned back and meet their greenish-yellow eyes. They read what her eyes squealed and missed. Repeated the word again, home.

"I miss home," Harmony dropped her head and eyes softly to the side. "I miss you!"

They coo to her, lightly with a finger wipe away any tears that started to form. "I know you do and home misses you too." They chuckled softly. Lightly stroking her cheek. With a warm look upon her. "I miss you too, my little mouse."

Hearing her affectionate name, Harmony melted into their arms. Curled up comfortably. Allowing them to gently rock her back and forth in the night. "I still sing, sing the song." Harmony tells them. "I even hum it!"

"You do? Well," they smile proud to hear. "I'm glad to hear it. You sing it a smile still?" She nodded her head. "That's my little mouse, does your sister sing it with you?"

Harmony's head dropped a bit, they felt it on their chest. "No.."she said sadly. "May doesn't like to sing. So, I don't sing much around her. But," she pips up with a smile. "I like to sing around Mr. Sebastian and the others, but mainly with Mr. Sebastian! He doesn't really mind."

"Really?"

"Yeah! I can sing as much as I want."

"You seem rather fond of him, Mr. Sebastian." They take notice in the way Harmony's voice brighten and the way her eyes beamed. "Why is that? Hmm?"

Harmony took a moment for a second, shrugged her shoulders. Looked all around for a moment, before returning back to them. "He's nice. He's really kind and he takes care of me. He cares too. And I know he loves me!" She beamed. "Like you! Also, he brings me cookies all the time, every morning, he does my hair..." she starts listing. "makes really good food. Though I like May's more. He reads to me! Oh! He tucks me in and really likes my sister."

Their brows furrowed for a second from what she said, but kept their smile. Their interest smile. Lean in a bit touch their forehead to Harmony's. "Oh, you don't say. How do you know?" They carefully ask.

Harmony gave it a thought. It didn't take long. Her eyes lite up again. "Because! He smiles a lot with her, they laugh together! He gave May his jacket, he always does. Also, he made her, her favorite dessert. Also, he loves me like May does...and.." she giggled in her hands. "..and..."

"What is it?" they asked nuzzling their forehead to hers. "Come now, tell me, I've come all this way to see you and you're holding a secret from me. How naughty." They light tap on the nose with a finger a few times.

Harmony remained giggling behind her hands for another minute. "I saw it!" She said through giggles, leaving them a bit lost. Seeing this Harmony gestures them to lean in closer, they do and she whispers in their ear. A surprise them. "I saw it! I saw it!" Harmony expressed, nearly expelled from her lungs. Clasped her hand over her mouth remembering the others she might awake.

While she giggled in her hands, she didn't notice the hard look in their eyes flash for a moment. It faded just as quickly as it came when she looked to them. "I can't believe you saw something like that," they tease tapping her nose. "it does show and tell me quite a lot. Now," they set her down and held their hand out. "why don't we take a nice walk you and I. It's been so long since we have. Won't you come with me?"

She looked at it for second and happily took it. "Yes, of course!"

Very glad to hear that, start walking with her. "Good," they smile to themselves quietly. "very good." She wasn't sure what they meant but it didn't matter she was happy to be with them. Walked with them into the silent night.

A silent night that shot you awake in a cold chill. "No!" you gasped nearly breathless. That feeling came out of nowhere, you weren't sure how or why. But you just felt something that caused small trembles across your body. It had to be a dream of some sort, it just had to be.

Right?

Sitting up in bed (still at the school), catch your breath and return it to normal. Run a hand through your hair, every time you blinked for a moment...closed your eyes for a few seconds, saw flashes of Harmony...walking away into the shadows with...him. With Undertaker, there was no doubt about it. You'd know that long silver hair anywhere. It still ran chills over you, while at the same time rushing with you anger. Then settled with a heaviness in your gut that sunk further and further from the rising past choices. That have yet to be forgiven or shaken.

Why? You pull your knees up to your chest rest your head on them. Why...was all your mind could keep repeating. Over and over again. If you hadn't, God, if you hadn't...but, what choice did you really have?

One thing you knew, the choice you made years ago now caught up with you, as expected, there had to be some way you could figure out how fix it. Sighing in your knees, pinch the bridge of your nose. Close your eyes for a moment, again see Harmony walking off hand in hand with Undertaker, he was taking her away...away into the darkness. That smile of his spread on his thin lips, snapped your eyes back open. Something wasn't right, you felt it all over...you knew something wasn't right.

You just hoped, looking up at the ceiling in the corner at the small spider web in the corner, hoped nothing to grand happened. And most importantly...you hoped he wouldn't take her. Unable to sleep you remained up for some time, till your nerves settled, once they did you allowed sleep to take you.

When daylight came, it was the same as the few days before. You rose with the others, cleaned yourself quickly, dressed fast. Went to the kitchen and quickly helped the chief make some things mainly the biscuits many have requested. This time though you hurried with it, you needed to reach Ciel. Quick and fast, actually what you wanted to do was handle a certain Red House Fag still.

Maurice.

He wasn't out of your thoughts yet, not after what he did to Ciel. If you could just find some way to get him or maybe some other things on him. Something then...maybe you could make it up to Ciel and he'd...things might go back to normal.

Taking out the last of biscuits, set them aside to be taken. Finally finished, quickly clean yourself, hands mainly and insist upon taking the biscuits to the Blue House. Well what you could carry, follow some of the help there. After setting up the tables, with only five minutes to go, leave for a moment find a place to hide. The students of the house came for breakfast, where you hid watch them. Looking for Ciel, you didn't spot him but you did see Clayton and that freckled face boy that grew red in your presence. The one around Ciel's age.

But, no Ciel.

Was he sick? Was it his asthma? Did he forget to bring what you made him? The thoughts whirled in your mind, taking your attention away from your surroundings that you didn't notice someone who spotted you. The second they did and made their way over to you, you spotted Ciel arriving.

Good.

Leaving your spot hurry to him, calling to him softly. He didn't stop and kept going, so you called a bit louder. Still, he didn't stop, believing he hadn't heard you speed up fast, reach out and yank him back.

Startling him. "Wha-"

Your hand covered his mouth. He looked up finding it was you, and frowned hard. While you smiled relived, yet sunk inside. Still you kept the smile up. "Ciel, I need to talk with you."

He turned a cold to you, wiggled out of your grasp. Snatching his arm back you held. "What?" He said sharply, fixing himself. Back to you. The words stalled on your tongue. "Well!" He nipped with impatience.

The words came. "I-I wanted to know if you were alright? After what happened at the Gazebo. How are you fairing?"

The coldness hadn't left him nor his words. "You were there, what do you think? How I feel shouldn't be concern, I will handle it."

"I know you will, I just wanted to..."you bite your lip for a moment looked down. "what Maurice did, I should have said something an-"

"And what could you have done? Hm?" He retorted taking a few steps away. "It would have blown your cover and everything. Should that happen, her majesty would be unpleased and you'd ruin the Phatonhiv-" he stopped from saying the whole name instead said another. "you'd ruin the Dallas-Burnett name. Which has ties to my family and that is not allowed."

It stung, it stung deep you felt it. A part of you crumbled inside...but you held yourself together. Nodded. "Yes, you're correct. That would have been foolish of me, it's just...Ciel," you reach out to him, he moved his shoulder. Your hand dropped back to your side. Whispered to the side. "I wish you would have listen to me."

He heard you. Whipped his head back to you. His eyes heated and words tight, lashed them. "I do not have to listen to you in any sort of way! You are in no position to suggest anything to me! Not at all!" He took a hard step you. "It's the other way around, I am the Earl of my family's name, you are merely just added addition. Who is in her place! When and should I need you to come, should only be when there is information that is of importance. Do not come near me unless you have something that is of interest to me. Otherwise you are stealing my time. Do you under stand!?"

His words where like a storm, that hit you hard. Your mouth remained shut, it came out, all of it. Like daggers his words struck you. Words built up and pressed in your mouth wanting to come out, but, you swallowed them back. Under Ciel's harden eye, slowly nod.

"Good," his voice back to normal, turned around. "keep your ears to the ground. Remember your assignment, Maurice is not of your concern. That will be covered, now leave me." He said dismissively with a wave of the hand, walked away and joined the rest of the Blue House students.

Not even bothering to look back, it was good too. He didn't need to see you like this...less than yourself. Collecting what you could of yourself from his attack in words, turn and walk away. Stop for a moment hearing his voice echo behind you from the room.

It hurt, but you forced yourself to walk away. Exiting the Blue House grounds eyes cast to the ground, stop, a flower laid before your path. Not just any flower either, it was the flower, the single flower from that night...the night when you danced in the garden in winter. In the frost, the flower that matched up with one whom you danced with you.

It was here, before you, picking it up stare at it for a bit, look up and around. There was no one in sight, not before you or behind you. Hold it close, it brought a small...very small smile to you. Not a lot but enough to give you a flick of happiness.

Walked away with that small bit of that feeling, under watchful eyes that beamed softly seeing the small smile on you.


	119. Chapter 119

You know what you wanted right now? Two things, one to shake this unsettling feeling in your stomach that kept knotting itself in you not to mention the slight chill that ran over you, second...some of Sebastian's cooking. Yeah, that thought crossed your mind, one you wished hadn't because if could read minds then well...he'd never let you live it down.

Thank goodness he didn't.

Staring at the... breakfast meal before you for the workers, it didn't look bad nor was it bad. It was pretty good, the chef was talented and made sure to make delicious items before everyone went off and started their day. It was just...you weren't really much in the mood right now, your mind was in a haze..from the feeling you felt. About Harmony and about..this place. That and another reason, having to do with Ciel. There was a rift and you knew between you two, for the last two days he hadn't bother to call on you or summon you or even ask for any sort of information. He kept his distance, even more so than before. Which was both good as it would beneficial for this assignment, but then again...it left an achiness that wouldn't stop. And most likely wasn't going to stop, consider well...yeah.

Sighing a bit to yourself, use your fork and move some of the food around on your plate. Again, if you could do anything to fix this you would and...maybe things would go back. But, so far it wasn't. Now rolling a sausage across your plate, brought Harmony into your mind. Bite the bottom of your lip, preventing it from quivering, that dream...that dream you've been having with her just...just walking off with.. _him_.

With Undertaker, just...sent your pulse racing. The way she happily greeted him, running out arms up and opened wide. He scooped her up immediately, their cheeks pressed together. Both of them smiling, smiles that ran your blood cold. Those smiles, the last time you remember seeing them your heart clenched, just thinking of it...was a moment that back then filled you with joy it showed. You too, as much as you wish not admit it, smiled along with them. Smiles like that, your thoughts remained, where only shared between the three. He had a way of making Harmony smile brighter than anyone. When laid unable to move, unable to tend to her he took care of her despite your protest and when you heard her laugh...he made her laugh it was bliss to your ears. And from there after you got well (from his twisted ways) smiles and laughter was all that echoed in his dark world.

Harmony never stopped, she kept going and going. Preferring his company more than your own, even once you made the choice to leave and never go back. She cried for two weeks straight day and night for that smile. No matter what you tired, no matter what you did with your patience wearing thin, it obvious she wanted him. You had separated her from what truly...you dare think that word, but in your gut knew it was true. What Harmony loved. When she learned to walk a bit she waddled over to him, and he'd scoop right up in his arms, while laughing teasingly at you.

He always laughed, it was harmful, but still fun for him.

You could still hear the echoes of his snickering mixed with Harmony's sweet and innocent laughter. That put a small smile on your lips, Harmony's laughter. His...turned your smile sour and down. It wrinkled hot on your brows.

It didn't go unnoticed, looking up from her food Miss Angus old eyes softly rest on you. The darken worry she saw swelling in your eyes and the scrunched pain that knotted in your brows that misted your eyes, she was sure a tear was about to fall into your food your eyes remained drowned in. Though her eyes might be old they could see well enough.

Setting her fork down and in voice so warm and comforting spoke. "April, dearie," she called to you. "are you alright?"

There was no response from you, but she saw a flicker of you that told you heard her. While the others at the table chatted away finishing their food, Miss Agnus kept her focus on the young lady before her. She knew something was wrong, the moment you came in, your eyes weren't as bright as they normal would be. There were traces of small bags under your eyes that spoke without you saying a thing. They were easily overlooked by others, but Miss Agnus saw. There was also not smile, just a rather quiet and somber look that could be seen as tired. But, it wasn't. Whatever it was, Miss Angus wanted to know.

Clearing her throat, deeper than last time. She saw that flicker in your eyes that you heard. Opened her mouth and-

A knock came to the door stopping her. One of the maids rose to go answer. Through the chatter your ears had drowned out all the sound around you, yet honed in to the brief conversation that was exchanged at the door.

"The Red House?"

"Yes, there is a new student enrolling and the Perfect would like their room set up, before they arrive."

"Yes, of course, I will make sure-"

You sprung up. "I'll go!"

All heads and eyes look to you, you looked over them at the messenger at the door. Your eyes held tight on them. The maid at the door shifted her eyes back to the messenger, then to you.

"That's kind of you to volunteer, April, but Sarah and myself will cov-"

"Actually," the messenger interrupts. Turning to you with a mild smile. Pointing a finger. "The Perfect did request if you'd be able to so. April correct?" You nod. His smile grew further. "Wonderful, Edgar will be expecting you. If you could please come after breakfast that would wonderful." With that he left.

Your heart raced, the Red house, this was wonderful! This would work out well, you now had access to it and that meant...a gleam flashed in your eyes. Your smile returned slightly, color came back. It was hard not to noticed the sudden up lift in spirit. Sitting back down, you waste no time and finish eating. Humming merrily the whole time. A humming that made the others raise a questionable brow.

With a satisfied from your lips, lift your napkin and lightly dab away any extra crumbs or residue left over, stand from the table and excuse yourself. Hurry to your room to change and to the closet to gather the items you needed to get the room ready. Opening the door of the closet gather what you needed, shut it, turn around and nearly scream.

"Oh, forgive me," Miss Angus apologized. "I didn't mean to frighten you, dearie."

That was an understatement, she just snuck up on you like some sort of ninja. Relaxing, calm yourself after a few breaths. "T-That's alright, I should have been paying attention. Umm, yes?"

She adjusted her small spectacles, a wrinkled smile on. That just...remained plastered on, you weren't sure what it was only that time was ticking and you needed to go. This...stale silence was a bit uncomfortable.

"Well," you clear your throat, a nervous smile. "I should, umm, go. The Red Perfect is expecting me an-"

She took a step, you stopped, and leaned back. What did she want? Clearing your throat kept your nervous smile on even as the corners quivered. A bit. Could she just say something and not...smile. Your stomach wouldn't stop quivering. After what seemed like an hour she finally spoke in a voice so sweet.

"May I come with you?"

That was it!? You wanted to scream hearing those words, all she wanted to say was if she could come? Feeling your jaw clench, force yourself to smile and nod, stiffly.

"Yes," you reply. "I-I don't mind."

"Oh, wonderful! Now, let me just get my things and we'll be on our way, excuse me dearie." She gently swatted you aside and went into the closet. She rustled around a bit, cheerfully whistling that took every ounce of you not to snap. She was older after all. Once she was done, having everything she needed, you and her were off to the Red House.

You wanted to walk fast, your legs were hot, your mind eager to arrive. But, you couldn't and had to take your time, Miss Angus though quick in her work did take awhile to walk. So out of...respect you kept it at her pace. Which felt like forever. Just this time. Normally, the two of you would be talking, but right now your mind wasn't on exchanging words. You just needed to hurry up. That didn't stop Miss Angus from trying.

"Oh, today seems extra lovely. Wouldn't you agree?"

Suppressing a groan, give a light nod and short response. "Yes."

"The sun is brighter now, oh I do enjoy the warmth it's giving. Reminds me back when I was a little girl and I use to sunbathe. I felt like a flower, of course," she lightly laughed. "I was much a looker back then."

You forced yourself to laugh with her, if you didn't then it would be rude. And you couldn't have that.

No.

Not with all the lessons you've hand, thinking about them rush a shiver up your spine. Those were some dark days...very dark days.

Nearly there, you could see the house not too far. Wonderful, you had it all planned out in your mind. Though you had to switch it with Miss Angus tagging along. It would still go well, while the two of you cleaned and prepared the room, you'd excuse yourself as Miss Angus had a tendency to get caught up in her work. Slip out find Maruce's room slip in and find as much as you could on what he did. Then hurry back before anyone noticed or if someone did just tell them you came to clean his room as well.

It was perfect!

Speaking of perfect, at the Red House Edger stood waiting for the maid to arrive. It ran ten minutes pass her arrival time she should have been here. If he were either Lawrence or Herman he'd be rather furious by her tardiness. But, he was neither so it didn't bother him the least, standing took in the scent of the delicate rose he held gently between his fingers. Be careful of the thorns. His eyes admiring its beauty, he didn't noticed two approaching figures until they stopped and spoke.

A voice he sort of knew, only heard it spoke maybe three times. But he knew it, he couldn't forget a lady's voice.

Removing his eyes from the rose, lifted them to the bright golden-yellow ones staring back. A smile played coolly on his lips to them.

"Ah, April, good morning," he said smoothly like silk holding out a hand to match. You didn't take it. He dropped it away. Though the smile remained. "I hope you don-Oh!" he noticed Miss Agnus. "Well, this is a surprise. I wasn't expecting you to bring another."

You thought quickly. "Oh, umm, yes well...Miss Agnus and myself work well in tandem, she also taught me much so I thought it would be ashamed if I went without her. If.."your voice lowered a bit. "that's alright with you, sir."

"Oh," he said breathless. "such manners you have. Why one might think you are of nobility."

Your spine ran cold, damn it! You nearly forgot! Your heart pounding in your ears, swallow the lump that formed. If he put two and two together then...then...

Crap! He walking over now! What to do! What to do?! Wha-

His hand came down on your cheek. You flinched a bit. "And such yummy skin, reminds me of delicious sweet caramel." He stroked your cheek. "And your eyes..."he leaned further to get a better look. "..Yes those eyes of yours, well, hmm..."

You wanted to move away from his face and hold, but resisted and let him finishing...looking. It was hard not to shift your eyes here, there, and everywhere. But you managed to remain still, time was ticking away and you needed to get in. Noticing it in your eyes, Edger released you.

Thank goodness, you sighed inside. Feel something light bounce up and down on the top of your head. "And your hair," he exclaimed while lightly petting it. "it's so lush and full of volume. Smooth too, you must brush it often or at least everyday. No?"

You didn't know what to say, your throat was three times its size. So you faintly nodded. If only you could swat his hand away and why did you get this strange feeling Sebastian was laughing?

A ways away, feeling something coming and rising, Sebastian sneezed suddenly. Unsure why, he just smiled to himself.

Back with Edger, he gave a few more pats and finished. "Now, if you beautiful ladies can follow me," he instructed turning around, though not before placing the rose he was holding in your hair, lead you and Miss Angus inside. Through the foyer, up the stairs, the inside was rich and tasteful. Colors of red, scarlet red and gold where the most prominent. It was lavishing like one from high birth.

The ceilings high, windows large and open. One place you did enjoy about coming here was the simple garden they had surrounding it. The flowers brought you back to the cottage days.

"-Here we are!" Edger stopped, before a door, and opened it. "I know you will make the room immaculate, after all I've heard you've been over at the Purple House April. Making the place shine bright."

"Oh, umm, yes!"

He smiled. "Wonderful! Take your time ladies, our newest arrival should be here after lunch. Meaning after the tour he is given he will be. If you need anything please, let me know."

"Yes, of course," Miss Angus said. "April, dear, let's get to work."

You nodded and walked in, she followed. Before leaving, Edger had one more thing to say. "Oh, if you could make it fit for a prince, that would wonderful."

 _A prince_? you wondered, what a strange thing to request. What prince could be coming here? You set your things down still thinking about it, Soma was the only one Prince you knew and he was back at the townhouse.

It didn't matter, you didn't need to wonder about that. Right now you needed to find Maurice's Room. Stripping the bed of its own linen, change it. Tucking away the corners of sheet carefully, smooth a hand over it taking out any creases. Next, add the comforter. It was quiet large and dense, some what of a struggle getting it on and covering the bed properly. Or it could just be you've been out of the game for some time, you forgot how to work like this.

Goodness, you've become lazy.

Sighing, complete the task. After, you had gathered the pillows, at least maybe...ten you counted. Each one of them needed to full, so you did. Squeezing and pounding them a bit, set them straight and line them well.

"There," you said wiping your brow with a satisfied smile. Turn around. "now, to the matter at han-"

"April, dearie," Miss Angus called.

"Yes?"

She stopped polishing the oak closet, turned around to you. There was something different this mask of reserve on her face, despite the light smile she had. Which made you wonder, what was with the smile and why...did make your heart swell?

Setting the rag down, Miss Angus comes over, takes your hand and gives it a tender squeeze. Sent a small jolt through you. Not sure why, but it did. A touch like this you hadn't felt in some time and...

"It's nothing," she said. "I'm just glad, that's all."

That was all? Really? Wanting to slap your face, do so mentally. Instead, tenderly squeeze her hand back and smile. "That's wonderful to hear, if you will excuse me," take your hand back. "I, must go ask the, sir something."

Keeping your smile on inch around her and hurry out.

Finally away, began your search down and through the halls for Maurice's room. Skimming through each door you came across. Quickly stepping, glancing around if nothing stood out or showed indication of Maurice you'd leave hastily. You had to keep track of time, if you were gone for too long then it could raise suspicions. Opening another door, find another room...nothing.

"Damn!" you huff, shutting the door.

His room had to be here, fold your arms think for a moment, checking off each room you've been in so far. The rooms you've cleaned, since you've been called to the Purple House so much you hadn't the time to go to each house like you should. Making this a bit more challenging, but a challenge you could get through. There was something else, that pinched in your mind. About the Red House, something Ciel told you as you continued looking. It was about the case, about...what the young man's name this investigation was on? Someone related to the Queen...

"What was his name?" you mused to yourself quietly. Thinking further, open a few more doors, same thing. That name, it was starting to form slowly but arose..."Oh!" You snap your fingers. "Derrick Arden! He was apart of this house, maybe.."you mutter to yourself. Formulate a plan. "While I'm here, maybe I can look for further information. If it'll help Ciel then-" your voice cracked a moment. "..." His harsh words echoed in your mind. They stung, they still did. "I'll do it either way."

Pushing that feeling aside, now wasn't the time to be emotional. You had a task at hand and needed to complete it. Not sure how long you've been out, pick up the pace, unaware of a figure down the hall spotted you.

After a few more doors, finally, you finally found the room!

Maurice's room and it was quite a surprise. Really, then again considering how he looked rather...handsome young man with those long eyelashes and everything. His room was much like it, clean and pretty. You thought for a moment you stepped into a young lady's room. Just a bit, after another minute of gawking you get to work and search through what you could. The bed, closet, even the drawers...all the way to his...vanity. Anything you touched put back in its rightful place.

Opening drawers, looking under the bed...running a hand in small places. Opening the few books he had. Still, find nothing. There had to be something, you glance around the room further, going through a few more things a second time. Rifling through a few more things quicker than last time, accidently knock something off onto the floor.

It was a small decent size chest, picking it up open it and find...paper flowers. Decorative paper flowers, an odd thing. Studying it further wondering why he would have a few of these, set them back inside and place the chest back, hopefully its right spot. Perhaps your methods weren't working, you should have found something by now. But, it seemed not the case. Trying not to become frustrated while equally downhearted, turn around and leave. Carefully shutting the door behind you, you needed to come back to give the room a deeper check. To make sure you wouldn't forget this was his room, raise a finger and with your nail scratch away in the corner making a very small mark. Chipping away at the paint and material, there, you had your mark.

Pleased, stand, turn and..WHACK! Hit something hard. A body.

Your heart dropped, was someone following you this whole time? If so...how didn't you notice them? What did they see? So many questions swirling and clouding your mind, didn't notice two hands come up until they rested on your shoulder.

"April," Edger's voice came, "are you alright?"

Your heart sunk to your stomach, he was following you?! Oh goodness...this wasn't good. Your eyes shot up to him, wide and shaking. He met your look calm and curious. Your mind was just firing off, on what he might have seen or...worse...

Stopping yourself from swallowing the harden lump in your throat, try to recall what he said but it was all a blur. So, there was only one thing to do. Biting your lip quickly, bow your head deep to him.

"Sir, fo-forgive me!"

Your rise in volume took him by surprise. Blinking a few times, a soft chuckle came out. Not what you were expecting, but even so, you remained careful. "Forgive you for what?" he repeated through his chuckles.

You weren't sure, you just thought saying this would work...it did with Gregory. "Well...I um..."you fumble over your words, cheeks heating. "D-Did you need something, sir?"

"Well," he said giving it a minute thought. "I did come by to check up on the progress of the room. But you were absent, I was told by your lovely friend you went off to find me. So," using a finger he slide under your chin and lifted up so he could have full eye contact. "I went to find. Is there something you needed to ask me?"

Crap! This wasn't what you were expecting, what could you ask him? Really what could you, you hadn't calculated him finding you or better yet him coming by. Thinking quickly, your eyes shuffle around to find something that could give you an idea...spot it!

"I-I was...wondering..flower!"

He rose a brow. "Flowers?"

You nod. "Yes! From the garden, flowers for the room. To brighten it up, for the prince! Flowers always make everything wonderful!"

"Oh!" He gushed, setting his hands on either side of your face. "You are quite thoughtful, what a beautiful idea. You may use the garden to gather some flower, in fact," he held out an arm or you. "we can go together. Come."

You didn't want to take it, but did so. Graciously. "T-Thank you, sir."

He beamed a suave smile at you. "You are most welcome. Now, let us go." Taking the lead, led you to the garden.

The garden was lovely, the colors vibrant and spellbinding. Despite your heated mood, you took some joy being in here. Even if Edger was rather close, almost like a shadow. The way he talked about each flower and its beauty comparing it something else was familiar to someone else. Not sure why he was so close, endure it, there wasn't much choice you had. Going from bush to the other hear in distant yet it seem throughout the campus, festive and vibrant music. It was almost like a parade, a lively one. There was also the sound of an...elephant?

"What?" you lift your attention to the noise. "An elephant? What's going on?"

Edger stood up and listen. "It seems our newest student has arrived. Earlier than I thought. Have you figured out the flowers?"

"Oh," you gasped a bit, nearly forgot your reason for being out here. Quickly look at them and quickly pick some. "These!" Snatching up, forgetting some had thorns hold them tight and rush back inside. Yell back to Edger. "Thank you, sir!"

Before he could say anything you were already inside. "I can see why, Violet fancy's her," he chuckled to himself turning back to the flowers. Gently petting one. "oh! I forgot to deliver her the message ."

Racing back inside, you sprint up the stairs, down the hall, reach the room. Find two things, one it was empty Miss Angus was gone and two the room was ready. She did work first.

The only thing left for you to do, was set up the flower, and there was...no vase. Wonderful, setting them down drawer, run back out and search for a one. Keeping up this ruse was more trouble than you needed. Eventually you find one, of course you had to empty the flowers that were already in it. Clenching it, hurry back to the room, heart racing in your ear and chest, sprint up the stairs and head straight to the room. Unaware of the surprise that was there the moment you arrived, grab the door knob, turn it and push it open. Stumble over your footing, fall forward, hands shoot out and grab you just in time. They set you up, carefully.

That was close, taking a breath stand on your own and prepare a smile for your savior. "T-Than-" your words froze, your eyes couldn't believe what...no who they saw. Their eyes stared back the same.

Your mouth nearly dropped the same with them, gasped each others name.

"Soma!"

"May?"


	120. Chapter 120

Was Ciel going to be upset?

You questioned, following Edger to the headmaster's office apparently you had been requested, for what you weren't sure. Back to Ciel about his reaction on what...was found out. If he'd be upset.

Maybe, most likely. After all Soma realized it was you, which surprised you really considering how quickly he figured it out compared to well...someone else. He was shocked upon seeing you, nearly blew you cover if you hadn't quickly reacted, pushing him against the wall and covering his mouth. Hushing. After waiting a few minutes, making sure no one else was coming by, ask him not to call you by your actual name. To call you by your cover name, April. He didn't mind but wanted to know why you were here.

Of course he figured it was Ciel's doing, which upset him, but after you explained a bit further to him...he seem to defuse a bit. But did express his concerns, a thoughtful gesture, you assured him it was alright and that you didn't mind because you needed to do this and if you did then...everything will be better. So he couldn't blow your cover and he couldn't tell Ciel he knew, you made him promise knowing how Soma couldn't break one of those. So he did, glad that he did, Edger came in a few seconds right after asking you to follow him.

Ciel, a small part of you felt like he was going to figure out Soma knew. And once Ciel found out...he'd be upset and...and..your bottom lip quivered a bit. He wouldn't want to...neither you or him would ever be the same. More distance would be created and his..distain would increase. It hurt just thinking about it.

"Ah, here we are!" Edger's voice cut through, bringing you back. You nearly bumped into him.

Look up at the large double doors, turn around and realize how far you've come. Now in the hall that stretched far and beyond. No one else was around, felt isolate. Cold...and...dead. Sent a strange yet familiar shiver through your spine.

Edger noticed your expression. "There's nothing to be frighten of," he rest a hand on your shoulder. "but I understand it is quite scary for one such as yourself. The headmaster won't bite. In fact I believe he's looking forward to seeing you. I do apologize for not informing you sooner, I nearly forgot, but," he looked to the large grandfather clock in the hall, reading the time. "we not that late."

He knocked on the door and announced his present and yours. You remained quiet, the only sound was the ticking of the clock and Edger's smooth humming that was actually pleasant. Even so you felt a bit uncomfortable, shifted a bit where you stood. Edger knocked again.

"I know we're a tad late, but that should be alright." He tried to make light of it. "Someone is here, I'm sure. Let me tr-"

The door opened a bit followed by a familiar deep gruff voice. "Thank you," Lord Constantine stepped out, to your surprise, with his hand extended to another man shaking it. "inform the Headmaster I shall kept contributing to his cause. Supply him with the materials needed. As long as our deal still stands."

The other tall gentleman standing back by the door dressed in a long dark robe and wearing a scholar hair over his dark, messy hair. Adjusted the small scar tied around his neck extended his gloved covered hand to the sturdier man. Shaking it.

"Yes, I shall. The Headmaster values your contributes and the agreement still stands."

Constantine was glad to hear, "Very well, I shall be on my way." He let go, turning around spotted Edger and gave a nod. You instantly dropped your head so he would not see you. Shutting your eyes as he walked by, got a whiff of his spicy musk scent. That seem...

"Ah, you must be April O'Neil, correct?" the other gentleman asked coming over. "Please lift your head."

You do as he said. "Hello, sir. You summoned me?"

"Yes, I am Johann Agares, Vice Headmaster here, please follow me." He instructed. Turning back around and walked through the double doors.

You look Edger who assured you it was alright to follow. Swallowing your slight nerves follow the man into the spacious room, flinch at the sound of the doors closing heavily. Quickly turn around seeing them closed, know there was means of escaping. Sort of wished you hadn't agreed to come, turn back around to Johann, trying to smile. As time ticked away.

Indeed it did, far past the time. Violet stared at the clock hanging on the wall, it long past the time...April should have been here. Yes, she had been requested to straighten up a room in the Red house. Cheslock found that out for him when she didn't arrive at her given time, which was...fine. Though he expected her to be here not taking so long. It was going into late afternoon, about 2:30ish. And she still wasn't here, clenched his sketchbook felt his knuckles tighten.

Just what was taking her so long? He'd been sketching yes, but nothing decent really, that was only when she was around. Now that the day was nearly ending what could he really do?

Even if she came right now it wouldn't be enough. At least for him. Some of the members walking about stopped for a moment and looked him, some wondering, some already knowing and others just...well hurried past. Their Perfect was gloomier than usual if not paler than normal too. His eyes more sullen than usual. Violet felt their stares, paid them no mind. Time went by, this time fire minutes. How much longer? The halls of this house where quitter than normal and more..dreary too. Not that he didn't mind, it was just...one could only take so much.

Five more minutes passed and still nothing. Violet remained by the clock, five soon turned into ten then fifteen and finally just as it was about to hit twenty, a knock came to the door. He heard it from where he stood, whipped his head like a spinning top towards the direction. Felt his heart leapt, another knock came after the first one, followed by a third.

"Alright! Alright!" Cheslock nipped walking over. Growing a bit, opened the door. Finding Edger to his surprise and right next to him, you.

Violet's eyes widen as wide as they could get the moment he saw you. Hurried over, arrived right next to Cheslock startling the young man. Even yourself, honestly you didn't think he could move that fast.

Edger was left unfazed. Smiled at Violet. "Well someone seems happy, anyway," he stepped aside, pushing you forward. "here she is. Sorry she was a bit late. Had something to do, _he_ wanted to see her."

Violet was surprised. Looked at you for a moment then to Edger, whom the latter read his unspoken question. Raised a hand and patted you lightly on the head like a puppy. "No need wo worry, she was a completely dear. Adorable really." He pinched your cheeks lightly as if a some child. "I was nearly tempted into dressing her up, but don't worry I didn't. Well," he released you. Pushing you a little more until you enter the house. "I'll be off. Bye, April! And thank you very much."

You stand a bit behind Cheslock, turn around and give a small nod of the head. Violet noticed something different. "Cheslock, take April." He instructed.

"Yeah, alright. Come on." He grabbed you by the hand and pulled you along. Complaining and muttering to himself how much of a hassle you could be.

Back with Violet and Edger they watch you, the Red Perfect kept smiling. It went further when he turned his attention upon Violet. Opened his mouth about to speak. "What happened?" Violet asked before a single word left.

Edger was taken back for a moment by the slight sternness of Violet's voice. Relaxed. "Nothing, she was just called in that's all. Apparently, she's gather a reputation of sorts. Vice Headmaster wanted to meet her, well the Headmaster but he wasn't available. Don't worry nothing happened. It was just nerves really, your little friend is alright."

Violet narrowed his eyes a bit. To assure him Edger presented a rose and handed to him. "Give this to her. It seems she enjoys flowers considering how long she remained in the garden."

Hesitant at first, Violet took it and shut the door.

"You dud!" Cheslock's chopped hand came down on your head. It wasn't hard but there was a small sting. "What's with you huh? Making others worry, you were suppose to be here at a certain time and here you come in later. I have every right to...to..."

You shot a glare at him, it earned you a another chop on the head. He glared back. "Don't look at me like that!" He snapped.

You swat his hand away. "Don't hit me on the head!"

He did it again. "I will as many times as I won't until your thick skull gets it!"

Get what? Clearly he was reprimanding you from something, it wasn't just for being late. No, it was something else behind the fury in his eyes held a tinge of..."Do you know how many times I went looking for you! Huh? No! No you don't!" his voice rose more. With each head chop. "Do you have any idea how your idiot decision made others feel? No, no you don't! I ran back and forth to look for you and here you come in hours later pass the time you should have been back! Honestly."

He raised his hand to chop deliver his punishment, when Violet stepped in. "Alright, enough." He said, stopping it. You and Cheslock look to him. His eyes on the two of you.

Cheslock withdrew his hand and stepped aside. You rubbed the top of your head, thank goodness for this wig. The two of you shot a glare, that you saw something the Cheslock's eyes that lessen your look and made you for a moment reflect on his words. Before you could get through them, he huffed and walked off. Though not before snapping back and saying you better clean good.

With him gone, you could get started. There was only so much time you had before you had to return. And as usual, you began with the art room. Under Violet's eyes, nothing new. Gathering everything you needed start, Violet took his normal spot in the room and began sketching. During the whole time or the amount of time you were there, Violet noticed something different about his newest sketch. Looking up from it at you, then back to it...he saw it despite what his eyes saw on his model. As the sun began setting and night started to spread across the sky, it was nearing time for you to go. You only got through a few areas of the house, to your surprise you cleaned that much. Wiping down one of the vases, carefully, didn't notice someone walking up from behind. Not even their hand extending towards you, until a finger tapped you. That you almost jumped, turn around finding Cheslock.

With a slightly annoyed look, you frown and turn around.

"What?" you said sharply.

He growled just a bit, but pushed it down. A surprise. "It's evening and you got to go."

What? You stop and look to the window across, rush over to it. "What!" you gasp faced pressed against the glass, it was night. H-How in the world did you not know? Normally...normally...

Cheslock watched you panic in confusion for a moment and walked over. Rose a hand and lightly chopped you on the head. "I swear you're really such a dud, last two hours I was trying to get your attention, but you were so lost in space you didn't hear a thing." He grunted a bit. "Where ever your head was bring it back, you've got to go." He thumbed over his shoulder. "Hurry up, I'll walk you."

You turn to him blinking a few times, then raise your brow. "Why?"

"Don't make it difficult or read into it." he said flatly, with a twitching brow. "You're a dud, that's why."

What an insulting reason, it was hard to hold your clenched fist back. But you did. Take a moment. "Thank you, but no."

"Eh?"

He was confused.

It was hard not to laugh, inside. "I don't need an escort. To be honest, I just need.."you pause for a moment. "...never mind. Alright, well, I better go." With nothing else to say and before Cheslock could even respond, you quickly finish, gather whatever it was you had and leave.

The moment the door closed, Violet stepped out his eyes on the door for a moment then moved to Cheslock who shrugged his shoulders.

The night was quiet and calm, cool too. It felt refreshing and helped ease your thoughts just a bit. You still couldn't believe how you lost track of time, then again...you had much on your mind swimming around. Even now as you walked, when your attention should be focused on your surroundings. But it wasn't. Sighing, look up to the night sky. The stars were nice tonight, that filled you a bit a joy, but not enough. Not with this anchor inside, you wondered about a few things. Things that turned your lips into a heavy frown, and rose the need to cry.

If only you could.

But, you couldn't, all you could do was mimic the gesture. Stop, raise your hands to your eyes and cover them. Nothing but darkness was all you saw, for a moment, until your mind brought forth imaginary. A scene that you wished was true. Wished they were here right now, so you could...could...

"May? What are you doing?" Soma's voice broke through.

Your hands quickly fall and turn around finding him. He was just as surprised to see you as you were him. "I...I..." You try to find the right words but they didn't come.

So he did. "You should not be out here so late," he took a step closer. "it can be dangerous. Come I will walk you back." He held out a hand.

A kind gesture you couldn't help but smile softly at. Decline. "Thank you, but, that's alright. I actually prefer my own company right now."

There was something in your words that he noticed and the tone of your voice. That dropped his brows to worry. "Are you alright?" His voice soften.

You smile. "Yes, of course. Can't one just simply take a walk? Though," you change the topic, "why are you here? Out so late?"

Wanting to find out what was bothering you, Soma saw the quick transition and playfulness you put up. Not wanting to be aggressive he answered. "I was about to go and visit Ciel."

The mention his name Soma saw the same thing from earlier before today, pained sadness flickering in your eyes for a moment. And the cracking in your voice, you tried to mask in a light tone.

"Oh, well, that's sounds wonderful," you push a smile on. "I'm sure he will glad to see you or most likely irritated, who knows?" You laugh a bit.

One Soma didn't share in, but you kept it up, until he spoke. "Why don't you come with me?"

Your laughter stopped and smiled dropped. "I..I would but..."you look away for a moment. Thumb over your shoulder taking a few steps back. "...I have things that...I mean I...I'm rather tired and-"

He grabbed you by the hand, pulled into his arms and held you. Your body went stiff for a moment, but slowly relaxed. This action you weren't expecting, it just came out of nowhere and..

His hold on you was tight, yet soft and secure. His other hand rested on the back of your head. Pushing it closer, Soma knew this wasn't really considered acceptable, this action. But, right now he didn't care. He could care less, none of that mattered. All that did was...you.

Even if you didn't return the gesture, then again your arms were pinned so...

He held you for a few more minutes and let go. You look to him, not sure what to say. His eyes meet with yours warmly, this look was different than the other times he's looked at you. They were deep and..strong...and..

"Thank you," you finally spoke. Softly. Looking down with a small...soft side smile.

He smiled the same and took a hand. "Is there anything you would like me to tell Ciel?"

You nod and tell him, understood, lifted your hand and kissed the top of it. "Alright I will," he smiled. Giving back your hand.


	121. Chapter 121

Something wasn't right, Sebastian could tell with May. There seem something..amiss. This morning after she left like before was in an unnerving hurry. She seemed unwilling but pushed it down, she didn't speak of it despite the question lingering in his eyes and mannerism he displayed. She simplest either ignored it or didn't bother with it. She kept her eyes either adverted or to the side.

Not an eye roll or annoyed look passed her face. She just went on her way, at first he assumed it was to do with Ciel, it was rather obvious the rupture between them. His master made I known and Both were hurting from it. But it wasn't that, no, May would have had a different look in her eyes.

This was something else, looking out his window his red eyes watch the pink haired female leave the Blue House grounds hastily, she didn't even stop and look up and back to him. She just went. With her hands clenching her skirt so tight her knuckles turned white.

What was it? He wondered.

A question that would have to wait, it was time to wake the house.

Before going he stopped before area that housed his bed, sighed and shook his head. Something was bothering her, she left the bed messy.

Again.

Informing the young Master would be the right thing to do, so would figuring it out the matter. Either way Sebastian would get his answers.

"How troublesome," he sighed stepping away from the window, "must she make me work this hard?" Smirked to himself slipping on his scholar robe. " I suppose so."

And you where suppose to be at the headmaster's office rather soon. But you hadn't arrived, running a behind schedule. You over slept and over stayed. Why hadn't Sebastian woken you on time? It didn't matter, you just needed to hurry.

Arriving to the kitchen, quickly enter and head to your room. Greeting the others briskly, Miss Agnus peeped out the closet hearing you, glanced at the clock across the way and managed to make out the time. You where late, setting her items down walked out and went towards the kitchen to gather the required items.

While she busied herself, you burst into your room, quickly strip down and change. Not much to really change into, but you still had to look decent. Grabbing your hair style it back into your ponytail. Slipping on your shoes give yourself a double look spin around, everything was well.

Wonderful, now you needed to go. About to rush out when you nearly forgot the most important thing.

The tray!

Racing out the room towards the kitchen find set and ready with the wine, the glass and small plate of your biscuits . You smile faintly to yourself knowing who did it. Thank them mentally, grab the tray and head out.

Passing the closet where Miss Angus was the lady stopped and stepped out for moment watch you leave.

It was a good thing it was nearing breakfast and the young men where in their houses eating otherwise this hasty walk towards the Headmaster's office would be more of a challenge.

The students would nearly be everywhere and it would just be hard, meaning you'd have to use the back way to get there. Not that you wanted to go, because honestly you didn't.

You weren't sure why, but something about that place made your skin crawl. There was this families eeriness feeling that felt cold, like death. It had to be the room that was the only reason you could think of. It was rather chill.

"Perhaps, I will try to warm it up." You thought. " It is rather dreary. Now I'm just being kind."

Reaching the destination you climb the stairs and head inside. The walk was long in the hall. Empty too. You felt small. But kept your composure.

"Once I'm done here, I need to ask Soma about Harmony," you muse quietly. "I hadn't the time last time. I know she's alright but I just can't shake the feeling that something-"

You stop for a moment and reflect on hanging dream and haunting feeling you've been having.

Of Harmony walking off with Undertaker. You hopped it was a dream but it felt so real. Majority of them did. Even the horrid one from liner. You could still feel sharpened pain of the blade. That kept you up at night sometimes. But this one with Harmony controlled you, every time you thought about it your hands trembled.

She was always fond of the Undertaker so it made sense she'd simply go to him. She saw smiles, while you saw lies.

Always lies, from the very beginning.

"What was I thinking?" You sighed.

Unaware of someone else's presence. "Thinking of what?" Johann repeated.

Your eyes whip forward finding him standing there before the headmaster's office. Your mouth dried up.

"I...umm.." you swallow.

He paid it no mind and instead checked the time.

"Ten minutes late," he said "quite unlike you, is everything alright?"

You quickly nod and smile.

He stepped aside for you to come in. You do so carefully and cautiously. Make your way across from one side to the desk. It was just so eerily quiet besides the sound of the slow swinging pendulum. This place, this room made your skin prickle.

Reaching the large desk, set the tray down slowly, and begin to take the items off.

From below outside through the window a pair of eyes spotted you. It was a surprise, yet they wondered how and why. Questions popped in their mind, while watching you work. When you went out of view they lingered a bit more and continue on their way.

You where nearly about to do the same, finishing up a few things. From wiping the desk to sweeping around it, and double checking the items you brought where set neatly. All under Johann's eyes and it felt like or it could just be you someone else's eyes. But there wasn't another soul around just Johann's.

"There," you quietly said, looking everything over, turn to the man. Bow your head. "I have finished, sir."

He comes over to inspect, gives a nod of approval. "Thank you," he held out a hand towards the door and gave a slight bow of the head. "the headmaster is glad to have your presence."

You lift your head give a small quick smile, hurry and leave. Shutting the door behind you, breath heavily. Wiping your forehead fan yourself, grunt a moment and walk off.

"It is rather uncomfortable in there," you said yawning and stretching a bit reaching outside, the sun was brighter than normal. Casting a hand over your eyes to shield it look up at it for a moment.

The rays were so warm, almost like back in the town. Weather like this Madam Red would appear and spend some days with you and Harmony. Of course Grell was there, they'd stay and when sun was like this Harmony enjoyed fun moments of chase with Madam Red and Grell at times. Though most times Harmony would hop on his back and insist he was a horse. Something he did not enjoy but did so, of course his job would be rewarded by Harmony. She'd praise him with lovely words and present him with something red or break half of her cookie with him. It sort of did the trick, times like that you missed. During certain stays should Grell and Harmony be playing you and Madam Red would be watching, well you'd be attending to things she had tried a few times to help but it did not end well. So she would just stand with you and enjoy conversation.

Some silly. Some serious. Some cryptic. Some woeful. Some forthcoming, looking back at it now.

You wondered how she would view you right now considering all that has happened and been brought forward. Would she forgive you? After all the conversations that did involve Ciel, what she would tell you about him. How dear he was and so much more. As well her sister, if she knew...your heart began to sink and shrivel, would she love you and forgive you?

Even as you did all you could to ensure such a redemption. Would it be enough before it was too late?

The question burned deep, it felt like actual pain and with the churring of your stomach felt like your insides where quivering. With only an idea of what it connected too, the rest you were unsure.

Lowering your hand and gaze from the sun make your back to the kitchen, your legs guiding you while you mind remained on your saturated thoughts that became heavier with each passing second. You drifted through the others the students, carrying a light smile to pass through, but it slowly started to fall. So caught up in your own didn't notice someone before you until you bumped into them. Or they into you.

"O-Oh," a feeble and familiar voice said. "I'm sorry!"

There was no harm done, you didn't fall or get knocked to the ground. Though the other person, extending a hand you help them up and dust them off stating it was fine and it was your fault.

"There we go," you finish cleaning them, their cheeks brighten realizing who you were. "alright." You straighten out their clothes and collar, even with a gentle touch smooth their hair and tuck some of it behind their ear when you realized its color. Silver-blonde. There was no doubt, lifting your eyes find soft widen red eyes staring at you.

It was that young man or boy you bumped into on your first day here and seen around a few times. Around or a year older than Ciel, he looked a bit different. That reserved and fragileness didn't glow from him. Instead there was a glow of confidence and...a smile though it quivered a bit. You couldn't help but smile seeing it. Increasing the redness on his face.

"Well, look at you," you gleamed standing up. Finishing smoothing his hair in place as other pass by. Give him a small bow. "you look well. I apologize for bumping into you. Are you alright?"

He nodded slowly. "Wonderful." you chuckle softly. When you notice his fallen books on the ground and pick them up. With your skirt wipe them clean and hand them over. "Here you go, it's not good to let knowledge become dirty." He said nothing and just stared. With an increasing heart beat. "You know," you leaned a bit, "you seem different, which is good. Of course. It looks good on you this new confidence glow," you stand up fully smiling. "it presents you like a real gentleman."

His heart skipped.

You pinch his cheek a little. "A cute gentleman, oh," you take your hand back laughing a bit still. "sorry. I couldn't help myself." He didn't seem to mind. "Well, I should not hold up such a gentleman on his way to learning. My apologizes again, umm, I apologize I did not catch your name."

"Joanne! Joanne Harcourt!" he blurted. You were sure your hearing was lost for a moment.

"Yes, Harcourt. Well," you give one more bow and walk around him to continue. Give a wave. "learn a lot. Good day."

Joanne stood frozen for a few more seconds, lifted his hand and waved back with a small and red face.

Finally reaching the kitchen you go in and normal would head to your room instead sneak into the kitchen and manage to snatch some thing to eat. Then head to your room. Your bed looked so inviting, but you had to ignore it. The day was not done. You just came to do something really quick when a knock came to your door, you and open it.

It was one of the cooks. Quickly you hide the snack behind.

"Here." he handed you an elegant envelope. A red one.

You take it. "Thank you."

He left, you open it and read it. Right away your face fell and sighed. Could you not get just one minute. Looking further into the envelope you find a few rose petals when and it was quite clear who it was from. Sighing again, shove the snack in your mouth and walk out shoulders shagging and all.

Reaching the actual kitchen, make your way to a spot on the counter, take out bowls, some flour, sugar, honey and whatever else you needed for your requested bisects and treats. Pushing up your sleeves, get started. Your hands moved like lighting. Your legs too, going here and there. Taking out a few trays with a three level tier that you switched to four just to be safe. While keeping track of time.

 _I don't know how Sebastian does_ it, _he needs to be more properly thanked. I suppose I wil-_ , you sigh, realizing what you just admitted and flush. Deep. Shaking the thought from your mind refusing to finish it. Continue.

It took quite some but you managed to finish with twenty minutes to spare. Take away another five or ten considering you had to get everything on the cart and roll it there. Huffing and puffing do so, about to leave when you realized how messy you had become. Covered in flour and other things, sigh and go to your room quickly. Switch out, so busy you didn't notice the dark rose resting on your pillow. With your outfit changed and attire much more presentable go back to the cart, get it and head out.

Doing double time, taking some hidden passageways that helped a bit come out and for a brief moment you were sure you saw Lord Constatine going through a hidden door. Blinking see no one. Odd.

Focusing back on the task at hand, hurry. It didn't matter because you were running late. Rushing faster reach the Swan Gazebo, well the other side you had to cross the bridge. The first to notice you out of everyone Edgar.

A smile lite his lips with a hand raised. "Ah! You made it and," he got up walking over just as you came with the cart looking at all the goodies. "you received my letter."

Violet who was drawing Herman in an unusual pose, stopped and lifted his attention to you. A small, small gasp slipped from him still closed lips. Though others couldn't see it because of his hood his eyes widen. He wasn't the only one who reacted Joanne who was there quivered and flushed red like a cherry. Cheslock sent you a snippy look, while Edward watched with study. Ciel who was also present kept himself calm and still.

Despite the urge to snap at Edger you pushed it down and nodded. "Yes, I did," your teeth clenched as you smiled. "it was quite a surprise. But, here you go. Where would you like me to set everything up?"

"Right there." He pointed turning to Joanne. "Would you mind helping her?"

The young man stiffen and nodded. He came over with shaky hands. You flash a actual smile, red nearly rushed to his ears. On the side Ciel groaned rolling his eye, with a small pout. That Edward noticed, he looked at him then back to you. Then once more to Ciel. It didn't take long for Ciel to notice and quickly as he could changed his expression. Violet shot his eyes back to Cheslock and gestured them towards you. Understanding, sighed he went to help you. Edger who left the gazebo for a moment came back carrying something floral noticed what Violet did and couldn't help himself.

"Since the Cricket Tournament allows visitors to come, ladies included," he walked over to you. Set his hands on your shoulder, surprising you, he pulled you up a bit and held you there. Your shoulders tensed. He stood behind you. Looking directly at Violet. "as I said before the amount of ladies one has shows their status or just good company. Since any," he emphasized. "ladies can come it probably is best to ask soon."

Violet dropped his eyes instantly back to his sketch. Edger chuckled quietly, Ciel reading between the lines his face tighten. A look again Edward noticed, his eyes left his cousin and locked upon you. You kept your eyes back at Edger, when you noticed Edward's stare on you.

Damnit!

Did he figure it out? You began to worry. Hold yourself together the best you could. Resisting the urge to look at him, something he was waiting for. Since he did not get that reaction his eyes dropped to what you made and slowly look it over. A certain smell, a familiar smell filled his nose. It was uncanny, his eyes shot at you once more. This time Edger was busying himself with you, decorating your ponytail with roses like some sort of doll. You wanted to cry and fan him away. But couldn't.

Edward kept his observant, Joanne and Cheslock finished. With Cheslock grumbling under his breath about you, went back to Violet.

"-And there we are." Edger finished, standing back admiring what he did. "Ah, yes, much better. Lady of the Roses." He declares. "Now, what have you brought?" He left your side and went to see. Hoovering over the goodies. You kept your eyes on him, as Edward's hadn't left you.

You wanted to move, or turn, but knew you couldn't it would raise suspensions and it was clear he had them already or they where rising. So you had to remain calm and unsuspecting.

So you initate talk with Edger. "I brought what I felt was most appropriate."

He looked back at your for a moment. "You don't say? Well, it looks delicious. I see you included those sweet biscuits. Ah and berry tarts, what? Are these roses?" He held one up.

You smile, closing your eyes nodding. Keeping it that way to avoid Edward. "I thought it was my way of thanking you."

"Now you're just spoiling me." He teased lightly. Combing through everything. He stopped on ceramic lavender pot, pointed to it. "What drink is this? Joanne." He called to boy to pour him some.

Your stomach dropped and blood ran cold, how could you forget? Why did you make that drink? You were thinking that's what it was, Joanne came over and poured Edger a cup. Your fingers started to twitched and eyes open now swelled in size. Watching the white aroma filled beverage being poured into the cup. You wanted to spring and snatch it back, but you couldn't. It would give yourself away. There had to be something you could do?

Joanne finished and handed it to Edger, then poured himself one with Edger's approval. They pick up the handle delicately to their lips and enjoy it. Satisfaction rose softly in pink on their cheeks. You screamed inside, grip your hands together.

"It's delicious." Joanne complimented. Taking another sip. "Like Spring dipped in honey and cream."

Edger nodded. "I couldn't have said it better myself and the smell reminds me of garden full of...now what was it?"

"Lavender?" Edward suggested. Eyes on you.

Edger takes another sip, before giving his response. A nod slightly. "Yes, how did you know?"

From his fixed pose Herman answered. "Edward has informed us his dear cousin," he looked to Ciel the best he could. "your eldest cousin the current Baroness Burnett-Dallas, correct?" Ciel nodded. Herman continued. "She was known for making something like such, right Edward?"

The young man nodded. "Yes, she is known. She made," his eyes on you. "during her and her younger sister's time with my family. She would make it for her sister when it was just the two of them."

Each he spoke inside you cowered and shrunk. But you kept yourself docile and firm outside. Refusing to meet his eyes. "Well, I wonder if she makes it this good?" Edger finished his setting the cup down. "Suppose I will have to ask, will you be inviting her to come? Or should you ask your dear cousin the Earl first?" He looked to Ciel.

Edward did too. Edger kept going. "After all she is under his care, right?"

"Yes," Ciel said. "she and her sister are. Being the daughters of my late aunt. She entrusted them to me, insuring they have a well and comfortable life."

Edger took his seat, still going with the conversation. "Their life is almost like a one of those stories."

"A fair tale?" Joanne inquired.

"Yes, I believe so. From a humble life to one of grand and lavishing. Your eldest cousin how old is she again? Around courting and marriage age right?"

"Yes." Ciel pushed out, keeping calm. "But, that isn't her main concern at the moment."

Edward added further. "Yes, she is more interested in carrying for her younger sister."

"She knows her priorities." Lawrence said. Approving. "Good for her, a very admirable quality."

You weren't sure how to really respond to what he just said, you just rolled your eyes while wishing to leave. Any more talk about you was just too much and you just didn't want to hear it. But, you did. Which lasted for a few more minutes, Ciel and Edward did their best to keep from being dug deeper. There was talk about you and Harmony moving into a place just for you and her. Ciel just said he was following what Madam Red said. When asked the type of person, Edward took over though what he said was pleasing it stung from the rotten feeling inside yourself. The relationship between you and Harmony was covered quickly as loving. But, when asked about courtship and marriage, Ciel instinctively said quicker than the last time, that you had no interest and none had been offered.

"Well," a smile curled lightly on Edger's lips looked to Edward. "I suppose you nothing to worry about. I'm sure your cousin would consider it." He looked to Ciel. "Right? A good family and rank, it's a perfect match. Wouldn't you agree?"

Ciel's eye meet with Edward and trembled just a bit, but it went unnoticed. The answer was waiting with eyes on him. He had to say something, fast. His mind thinking rapidly, caused his mouth to open and...

"Oh," Edger turned to you. "how rude of me having you stand there. You can go."

Relieved smile kindly and bow your head, leave. Taking the cart with you, Violet lifted his eyes watching you cross the bridge. You stop for a moment and turn back around for a moment meeting his give him a small wave. His eyes dropped down.

Not too far away, over back at the Phantomhive townhouse, Agni's eyes did the same along with Mey-Rin and the others at the letter in her hands. That trembled. She couldn't believe...actually all of them couldn't. Finny's eyes wet with tears in the corner. Shaking his head over and over again, Mey-Rin's heart...dropped a part of her wanted to rip this...this letter up and...and just...but she couldn't the closest she could do was shoot her eyes sharply at person delivering it.

Who smirked proudly, at door. Grey couldn't stop, he was enjoying his victory without getting it. The looks on all their faces, he only wished to have seen Ciel's and May's. That would be icing on the cake, he knew once Ciel looked at this there was no way he could go against it as the Queen approved and he was loyal servant after all.

Raising a finger Grey lightly tapped the folded letter. "Please make sure this gets to your master and," his smirk curled. "my _darling._ I look forward to hearing from them."

With a wave, turned around and left.


	122. Chapter 122

"There we go," Roland breathed on the bronze name plate, polishing it with his sleeve. Looked it over smiled. Nodding. "this will fit perfectly." Setting the plate down next to his own name.

Stood back to admire it more. Continuing his nod, Grell who happened to be walking by, caught a glimpse of the young Reaper had displayed. Especially the name. "What the devil?" he blinked a few times walking over. Read the name closer. Picking up the plate. "What's this all about?"

Ronald smiled silvery. Took the plate back. "I'm just getting ready is all, for when the time comes."

"You seem so sure."

"Of course I am, it's gonna happen. Soon, but no too soon. Time is ticking away little by little."

Grell looked back at the name, mused for a moment. "Paperwork hasn't been filed for it yet. So there still isn't any sort of assurance. They've managed to slip by before."

"Sounds like you don't want it to happen, you know you can't interfere with this, right?" Ronald turned to him with a brow risen.

Grell face remained flat. Shrugged his shoulders. "Paperwork isn't glamourous. I'd rather not spend my days buried in it. I'm just saying don't get your hopes up too high. It might not happen."

"That's rather strange coming from you, here I thought you'd be rather supportive right now. Besides there isn't much to worry about, so far it seems she hasn't been able to really well steal time recently. Which is good doesn't throw anything off balance. She's right on course, she'll be here eventually. I mean she nearly had near if not close experience recently. Almost burned a lived, it's a shame it didn't fully happen." Roland sighed disappointed folding his arms. "I mean I'm glad it didn't happen, not the way she's suppose to go. But, the fact I was so close. Patience is a virtue, as they say."

Roland set the plate back down, reading the name once again, reading it all first name to last name, which was changed to her married name he didn't mind. "In do time, May. In time. Enjoy yourself."

Enjoying yourself was what you wish you could be doing at the moment, if ever breath you took wasn't a struggle. If your lungs weren't still aching and burning, felt as if you swallowed hot coals or something. Even being in bed for nearly a week it still hadn't gone away, the cough hadn't really stopped, your body continued to ache and skin was still trying to cool itself. You could still feel the flames eating and pinching away at it. You weren't sure if you stopped smelling like a forest fire or not. You'd taken baths with help of course. Mey-Rin helped you in that part, in fact she helped in your care tending to you the moment you arrived back the townhouse.

Sebastian, as you were told having blacked out from near suffocation and heat, he burst in with you in his arms in the late night shouting and if not startling everyone. They quickly came, only able to get a glimpse, followed the orders Sebastian shouted at them and rushed you upstairs to your room. Where you were now, bed ridden as stated before. Work was quickly done to ensure stability on your behalf. All this was told to you once you woke up by the others. Apparently you'd been sleeping for three days straight, by that time Sebastian was gone and back with Ciel. Leaving you with no reciliation of him doing any of that, all you knew was Agni was put in charge of your care which the man took seriously and the memory of how it happened...

If you could remember correctly, it was a few hours after you severed the P4 at the gazebo on Edger's request, headed over to the Purple house that evening. It was a sudden request with a particular and familiar seal, you were elated and surprised upon getting, quickly hurried to follow the instructions given. The moment you arrived, Cheslock which was odd was surprised to see you. But that didn't stop him from chopping you on the head and berating you. Either way he let you in, called for Violet that you were here and the young man come out like a slow shadow. He too seem surprised by your presence, but there was a small tinkle of joy just a bit when he addressed you.

Cheslock wanted to send you away seeing it was too late, but Violet had you stay and-

"Baroness?" Mey-Rin's voice cuts quietly through your thoughts, from behind the door. Knocking. "Baroness, it's Mey-Rin. I've come with some peppermint and ginger tea and tunic soup for you."

Groggily you groan softly. Slowly and quietly as she could Mey-Rin opened the door, stuck her head in, worry completely weighed on her face and hung in eyes and voice. Her body tensed and trembled slightly at the sight of you, laying so weakly and dare she think it...no! She didn't despite how you looked, nearly pale...there where some burn marks and scratches here and there. Your left arm was in sort of sling, it was bruised thank goodness. The only major concern your breathing, that struggled between breaths. Even simple ones, came out whizzing. The room was filled with remedies and scents to help sooth the respiratory. But it seem to do little. Fear crept over Mey-Rin, her mind raced over and over again. Screaming, going ablaze! The moment she saw you and every time since then, tears rose nearly every time her mind thought of it...thought of you. They wanted to fall, they wanted to run so bad. If she could just drop the tray she was carrying, not caring about the china, any of that and fling herself on you. Begging you to live and not leave.

You had promised her! She remembered it, the first time her tears came, it was most improper but she didn't care. Because it scared her and...the tears came again. They nearly obstructed her vision, but she managed to see clear and carefully walk over to the bed side. Setting the tray on the nightstand, gently and as noiseless as she could.

Though your vision was still hazy if not blurry, made it a tad difficult making her out. But, you knew her presence despite her attempts at remaining as quiet as possible. Smile weakly glad to see her.

If only your throat wasn't still recovering you'd say something to her. All you could do was just smile and try to lift your hand, your good hand to her. Only to find your strength had not returned and settled it back.

Dismay swept over you, it nearly broke Mey-Rin's heart. She did all she could to keep her tears from taking over.

"It's al'ight, Baroness," she spoke softly. "keep your strength. The master and Sebastian want you to get better. Remember?"

Honestly not so much, she saw. "Why don't we eat something?" She switched topics, picking up the bowl of soup. "Agni made this for you, instructed by Sebastian, it's to help with your breathing and your lungs." She a blew a few times. A couple more before holding the spoon before your lips. Her other hand cupped under. "Let me know if it's too hot. N-Now, open up."

Your eyes drop slowly to the spoon filled with the thick dark yellowish-brown liquid. Every single ingredient your noise could smell. Rather overpowering. Your stomach curled a bit. You didn't want this, but what choice did you really have right now? Your body didn't have enough strength to turn away and your lungs where still burning.

With no choice barely open your lips, Mey-Rin carefully feed you. Every last drop. "There we...go." She looked you over for any signs. "Are you al'ight? Was it too hot? Too spicy? Too strong?"

Her questions came like bullets, but sense there was no response that spoke ill, she pleased and picked up another spoon full. Fed it to you. Again and again. It seem like hours, your mind drifted back to how this happened. Where were you last? Oh yes, you had just arrived to the Violet House. You where cleaning, while also doing as requested. Reminding yourself to be carefully and calm. It was a good thing you could move through the house without anyone thinking otherwise. So it was easy, you just had to look for some sort of clue about that Derrick fellow was from this house. The request asked for it. Cleaning made the perfect cover, dusting bookshelves, allowed you to look through anything for some paperwork. Going in and out of rooms gave you access to finding smaller clues, majority of the students would let you be if they saw you in a room. If you came in they'd leave, normally Violet would be behind you but he was busy doing something else.

The whole time, you hadn't found a single thing about this...Derrick. But every room you went in found nothing. Not a single trace, you couldn't help but wonder...if they had their information wrong. No, the never did, they always made sure any information was correct. Always efficient. So there was no reason to doubt it, and right now you weren't in any sort of position to do so. Still skating on thin ice with them, you promised that you'd follow anything they say and would do whatever it cost to get back into their good grace. It didn't really matter, you'd do it. The hurt you caused...them. The disgust and anger in their eyes you could barely tolerate the weight for it. Each time you thought it, burned a sunken hole in your heart. If you could just get them to...look at you the same as they did before, everything would be great. So you had to complete this...you had to find something. Even if you didn't know what was soon to happen.

"A'light,"Mey-Rin's voice broke through your thoughts again, you come back. Still unable to see her clearly, knew she was smiling lightly. "all done, Baroness. You finished every drop! The Master and Sebastian will be happy to her-"

The phone rang down stairs. After three rings it was picked up by Agni.

"-here." Mey-Rin continued smiling. "Now, let's drink some tea, we also have some medicine." She set the bowl down, picked up the cup of tea and did the same thing she did with the spoon. Put it to your lips helped you drink it. It went down quicker than the soup. Next came two tablespoons of medicine.

It was bitter, you nearly coughed it up, Mey-Rin nearly stopped, apologizing quietly carefully administered the last tablespoon. If you could redo this toxin you'd at least add some sort of flavor or replace a certain ingredient it had. This doctor...whoever it was, was alright but not that good. If Madam Red was still alive she'd do a better job while also...berating you at the same time. Crying over you, yes...you could see it.

Her sitting by your bed, glasses on leaning over checking you over. Looking professional and poised, those ruby red eyes of hers focused yet building up to cry. She'd know what to do, she did after all take care of you and Harmony years ago, the moment you and her entered the hospital. She took over the care and treatment.

Yes, she'd be much better than this doctor.

God, you wish she was here.

Done with the medicine, Mey-Rin placed the spoon quietly on the tray. Packed and picked up everything. Quietly looked you over, your eyes where closed, it was normal. The doctor told everyone you'd be sleeping a lot. Bowing softly she backs up and leaves. Shutting the door softly, walked to the kitchen. Reaching the bottom of the stairs, Agni just finished up with the call.

"How is the Baroness doing?" he asked hanging the phone up.

Mey-Rin's brow wrinkled and her gaze pained. She tried to smile but it didn't come. Agni figured as much, his eyes dropped to the side. "She finished her soup, all of it this time!" Mey-Rin proudly said, lifting up the tray.

Agni saw, a bit of ease relished on him. He was glad. "That is some progress. She is doing better."

"Was that the Master?" she asked gesturing to the phone.

He shook his head. "No, it was Prince Soma." Mey-Rin was surprised a bit. "Since he found out what happened he wanted to make sure the Baroness was doing well. I assured him he was. He might come to check up on her personally."

"So, no call from the master?" she asked.

It took a moment for Agni. "No, not since the first three days." He saw her face fall. "But, I have no doubt the Baroness is not far from his mind. I believe he might being feel a sort of reasonability for this. He never expected it for that to happen."

That was true. "Yes, I agree. Despite how the Baroness and the young master have been with one another..." she bit her lip. It was obvious the dynamics between the two. It didn't really go unnoticed, well maybe by one person. Other than that...not really. "I highly believed he would have wanted this. He didn't know she was in there. He did send for a doctor right away and the way..Sebastian came bursting in that night. She looked so bad...all those burn marks and...all those...scratches. She looked so lifeless. She was in so mu-much pain." Her voice started cracking. The tears slowly came. Anger mixed with her tears rose in her words. "Why? Why would she do that? She could have been lost. She promised me, she promised that she wouldn't..."

A firm yet gentle hand laid on her shoulder. Her crying stopped, turned around finding Tenka. He smiled at her kindly with a finger to his lips. "We must remember the Baroness must have a quiet presence to heal properly. It's best to remember that. For her sake."

She understood, despite the yearning to cry. "Yes." She wiped the tears away.

"Good, now," his eyes look to the tray. "the master will be pleased knowing the Baroness's health is rising." He took the tray. "Some fresh air might be good for her as well and some flowers from the garden. If you could be so kind and fetch some for her from the garden. If I remember correctly she does enjoy nature. The tulips should be in bloom with the lilies."

"Y-Yes, of course. R-right away." with a quick bow of the head Mey-Rin left to start the task.

Tenka kept his smile up watching her. Agni too until she was completely out of sight. It then dawned on the man, he looked to Tenka. "Sir, what about that letter from Lord Grey?"

Tenka's lips flatten despite the smile. "Right now, our main concern is the Baroness. That is what matters above all else. Now, if you will excuse me I must see that these dishes are washed."

Agni moved to the side allowing him pass. Tenka was correct, worrying about that, what Lord Grey delivered. The Baroness was top priority, that's what mattered.

Back at the college in the kitchen and living quarters of the help, unseen by normal eyes a figure briskly moved through unnoticed to a certain room. Slipping in look around for anything unusual. The room at first glance seemed fine, that if someone wasn't going over it with a fine a comb and heighten vision beyond that of a human. There! Spotted tucked away in the corner of the bed, a folded piece of paper.

Reaching for it, take it and quickly make their way back.

In the blue house, in warden's office, Sebastian presents the note to Ciel. The young boy picked it up read it. "It's nearly identical." Ciel mused. "Nearly close to my writing, but it's clearly a fake." He tossed heatedly to the side.

Sebastian picked it up. "Whomever it was clearly studied your penmanship, your wording, and above all the relationship between you and the Baroness."

"Not to mention they knew about her, they know about our purpose being here. They've been watching since day one, also that means they know about Derrick. Can you pick up any unusual scent?"

Sebastian gave it a quick sniff. His eyes nearly snapped open. "It has your scent, master, covering it the most." Ciel was stunned. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Someone must have passed you something in order for your scent to be covered in it."

"But, it's mostly. So not completely." Ciel regained his composure. "they've been watching the whole time. Or..they managed to have access to take something. But no other students from other houses are allowed onto the premise if they are not part of the house...I would never send her out so late in the first place that should have been-"he stopped himself. Cleared his throat. Stood up. "Look into this."

Sebastian bowed. "Yes, my lord."

Straighten himself out, Ciel walked out. It just didn't make any sort of sense, he pondered, going down the stairs. Why in the world would someone...better how did anyone else know about...opening the door walks out the building still submersed in his thoughts, he didn't notice someone standing in his path until they made their presence noticed.

"Ciel!"

The tightness in their voice was enough to grab Ciel's attention. He stopped, looked up finding Edward with a heated glare.

"Edward?"

Edward stepped to him. "We need to talk."


End file.
